1 mas 1 son 5
by Sarux
Summary: Titulo bastante obvio. Algo AU. Sophia y Tommy son los mayores enemigos en la clase de la señorita Dunham y seguramente esa aversion sea gracias a la mala relacion que tienen sus padres. Lo que nadie sabe ni siquiera Castle y Beckett, es que del odio al amor solo hay un paso.
1. Chapter 1

Me vengo con un nuevo fic, asi para terminar el año a lo grande jajajaja. Y para empezar un capitulo extra largo, pero con una historia que llevo semanas dandole vuelta y al final me he animado a compartir.

Espero que os guste, es algo diferente a lo que ultimamente escribía, nada drama, ahora traigo un poquito de romance y humor...algo cute... (espero).

Anyway, dadle una oportunidad ;)

* * *

El viento que azotaba afuera debido el temporal que se había desencadenado hacía tres días en el estado de Nueva York, hacía que las gotas de agua golpearan con fuerza su ventana.

El silencio apenas era interrumpido por el sonido del agua repicando contra el cristal en mitad del amanecer.

Faltaban apenas unos treinta minutos para que la alarma de su móvil sonara, sin embargo, Kate Beckett llevaba horas dando vueltas por su pequeño apartamento del Lower East Side.

El ruido que sus vecinos hacían a todas horas y se filtraban por las paredes -prácticamente de papel- del viejo edificio en el que vivía no ayudaba para conciliar el sueño.

Si no era la música a cualquier hora, eran los gritos de la pareja del piso inferior.

Suspiró pensando que tal vez debería darles un nuevo toque de atención. No sería el primero y seguramente tampoco el último, pero no podía permitir los gritos –nada cariñosos- que se dedicaban a todas horas.

O el ruido que hacían cuando se reconciliaban.

Tal vez su padre tenía razón y aquél no era un buen lugar para vivir… Sin embargo ella ignoraba las opiniones que Jim Beckett tenía al respecto.

Así había sido desde siempre, o más bien desde los dieciocho, cuando abruptamente tuvo que madurar tras el trágico momento de perder a su madre en un oscuro altercado.

Kate se volvió más independiente aún.

Se encerró en sí misma, se dedicó a salir de fiesta con sus amigos… A huir de la ciudad con su novio de aquella época: Un grunge medio poeta medio integrante de un grupo de música…. Y poco después, tras un semestre en Kiev –aprendiendo Ruso, idioma que ahora le servía para comunicarse con algunos de los inmigrantes de su edificio-

Su vida por aquella época no había sido fácil… Pero logró encauzarla de nuevo a pesar de tres eventos importantes en ella: Entrar en la academia de policía -Cosa que su padre desaprobó completamente- Quedarse embarazada, joven y soltera- Cosa que también desaprobó -. Pero que finalmente y sin más remedio aceptó.

Y mudarse a ese apartamento.

Con su nieto.

Aquello era algo que Jim Beckett aún no había aceptado… Sin embargo a Kate no le importaba lo que su progenitor podía opinar de su pequeña vivienda.

Era suya.

Y estaba bien orgullosa.

Sólo era un pequeño pisito de dos habitaciones, un baño y una cocina apenas separada por una mesa del salón.

Ella no podía permitirse más con el sueldo de detective de homicidios, pero tampoco necesitaba nada más para al menos intentar ser feliz… Y el hecho de vivir en un barrio humilde y trabajador, donde el idioma ruso, español y chino estaba a la orden del día no iba a impedírselo.

Podía llegar a entender a su padre… Estaba preocupado por ella y su hijo. Kate había vivido toda su infancia en Queens, en una casa unifamiliar de dos plantas y un pequeño jardín que su padre aún conservaba, separada de sus vecinos, sin tener que escuchar gritos obscenos.

Estoy armada, papá- le había repetido una y otra vez – No va a pasarme nada.

Y con esa frase convencía una vez más a Jim para dejar el tema aparcado.

Ni aunque él estuviera dispuesto a ayudarle con algunos pagos para cambiar de residencia. No. Ella no lo aceptaba en parte por cabezonería y en parte porque su padre había rehecho su vida hacía un par de meses. Y eso le incomodaba.

Pero si existía algo que lamentara sobre su situación, sobre las idas y venidas con el padre de él; ese era su hijo.

Porque aunque él aún no era lo suficiente mayor para expresarlo, sabía perfectamente que echaba de menos una figura paterna permanente en su vida.

Un ruido en el exterior hizo que se sobresaltara. Miró su móvil y apagó la alarma. Caminó con una pequeña manta de felpa, suave y calentita sobre los hombros hasta su habitación y se recostó de nuevo en su cama arañando los últimos minutos que podía permitirse antes de empezar un nuevo día.

Siguió leyendo durante unos minutos las noticias –principalmente las relacionadas con el temporal- desde su móvil hasta que advirtió un bulto moviéndose bajo las sábanas.

Sonrió y dejó el aparato en la mesita para girarse y atrapar el pequeño cuerpecito bajo las sábanas.

Lo destapó hasta la cintura y pasó su mano por la espalda del niño con suavidad cómo cada mañana que despertaba en su cama.

Últimamente estaban siendo demasiadas las veces que se escabullía por la noche para meterse en la cama de mamá.

El niño ni siquiera si inmutó ante las caricias de su madre, quien paseaba su mano por su piel tibia que escondía bajo un pijama de Iron Man.

Thomas se movió quedando boca arriba sin despertarse. Su pechó subía y bajaba respirando profundamente.

Kate suspiró cuando posando su mano sobre el pecho de él y sintió un leve pitido, producto de la congestión y de las adversidades que el niño tenía a la hora de respirar cuando dormía. Sobre todo en esa época del año.

Le arropó hasta el cuello y apartó su mano de su cuerpecito para posarla sobre su frente, apartando un par de mechones rebeldes y luego bufó casi imperceptiblemente sobre su cara para despertarle.

-Leoncito-susurró- Es hora de ir al cole…

Leoncito. Así le llamaba desde que con apenas un año su pelo había empezado a crecer y a rizársele de forma que parecía que tuviera más cabeza que cuerpecillo con ese pelo castaño claro casi rubio y rebelde, esos ojos tan risueños y de idéntico color verde amarronados que ella, esos mofletes achuchables y sonrojados y esos dientecillos de leche que asomaban siempre en una sonrisa.

Kate sonrió recordando aquellos días. Había crecido tanto…

Sin lugar a duda, no había hombre más importante en su vida.

Pasó una mano por su cabello apartándolo de la frente, intentando domarlo en una tarea imposible; enredó sus dedos en los rizos de su hijo y se inclinó mordisqueándole sin surgir presión en su rostro, haciéndole una pedorreta.

Tommy se retorció en los brazos de su madre y gruñó dándose la vuelta.

-Thomas.

-Katherine.

Kate le agarró del trasero, apretando sus dedos intentando que diera un brinco debido a las cosquillas pero no consiguió nada. Su príncipe era inmune. Suspiró exagerando una mueca, una debida a la respuesta de su hijo, verbalizando su nombre.

No un mamá, su nombre.

Solía llamarle Kate o Katherine a la hora de molestarla.

Tommy se hizo un ovillo bajo la almohada, quedando la sabana enrollada alrededor de su cuerpo.

Si había algo que le encantaba, era dormir. Sobre todo en la cama de su mamá.

-Venga cariño, no podemos llegar tarde… Sabes que a la señorita Dunham no le haría gracia.

Kate se levantó y fue a la habitación de su hijo para buscar el uniforme de la escuela.

Abrió el armario y se quedó mirando su interior con la mirada perdida. Realmente las temperaturas a finales de octubre habían descendido debido al temporal dejando un estado invernal.

En cualquier momento podrían cancelar las clases por precaución. Sin embargo ella no había recibido ninguna notificación.

Finalmente agarró todo lo necesario, pantalón gris, camisa blanca, pequeña corbata granate y el jersey del mismo color con el logo de la escuela.

Pasó una mano por el jersey quitándole una pelusilla y sonrió recordando lo mucho que Tommy odiaba el uniforme escolar. O la escuela en sí.

El colegio Brearly para chicos y chicas en el Upper East Side era uno de los mejores colegios privados de Manhattan y de todo el país.

Tommy había acudido allí desde su primer año, gracias a los 40.000 dólares anuales que su padre se encargaba de pagar. Era lo único que Ethan hacía por el chico, apenas lo veía o tenía relación con él debido a las ideas y venidas de su relación con Kate… Pero la detective se había cansado de reclamarle nada.

Y aún así, acostumbrado ya a ese colegio, Kate sabía que a su hijo lo único que le gustaba de la escuela eran los programas extraescolares que tenían, especialmente los deportivos. El baseball y el futbol era su pasión.

Fútbol Europeo. Nada de soccer. Tommy odiaba que alguien le dijera que jugaba a soccer…

Él era delantero de las jóvenes promesas del colegio. Promesas por que no tenían ni siquiera noción para atarse las botas ellos solos.

Entró en la habitación con toda la ropa del pequeño cuando no pudo evitar reír al encontrarlo medio destapado y con el cuerpo prácticamente fuera del colchón.

Kate no dudó un instante y se lanzó para hacerle cosquillas, dejando la ropa a un lado.

Él contraatacó.

-Basta-pidió clemencia- Ten piedad de tu mamá, enano.

Ambos quedaron recostados en la cama. Tommy acarició con ternura la frente de su mamá y luego escondió su cara en el cuello de ella mientras acariciaba su pelo como tantas otras veces había hecho de bebé.

Aquél simple gesto hacía que el corazón de Beckett se encogiera.

Por mucho que hubiera crecido, aun seguía siendo su bebé, y aún seguía siendo un niño que no comprendía porque sus papás a veces habían estado juntos y la mayoría no debido a las discusiones.

Kate suspiró. Las últimas semanas el comportamiento de Tommy había cambiado… Era menos expresivo que cuando por alguna casualidad su padre hacía presencia e intentaban ser una familia feliz…

-Háblame, bebé-susurró.

Su hijo la miró con seriedad y luego soltó una risotada separándose.

-No quiero ir a la escuela.

-Oh, pero hay que ir.

-Tú querías que hablara y yo digo-dijo con ese tono de sabiondo y su vocecilla infantil- Que no quiero ir.

Se dejó caer a lo largo de la cama extendiendo sus articulaciones aun ataviado con el pijama.

-Quería que me explicaras algo… No sé… -sonrió y se levantó cargando con él hasta el baño. Tommy se había pegado a su madre como una lapa cruzando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. -¿Te gusta participar en la obra?

-No-dijo enfurruñado- Sophia me molesta.

-Idéntica a su padre-murmuró.

Kate suspiró mientras el niño con algo de torpeza comenzaba a deshacerse de la ropa al mismo tiempo que su madre hacía lo mismo.

Solían ducharse juntos porque si no Kate no daba abasto y así le ayudaba.

-Hay que cortarte ese pelo, eh amiguito.

-A mí me gusta así.

Kate suspiró. Su hijo tenía carácter.

Ambos entraron en la ducha y varios minutos después, secados, peinados y vestidos se acomodaron en la cocina dónde Kate intentaba preparar el desayuno mientras atendía un par de mensajes del trabajo.

-Mami… ¿Hoy es viernes? ¿Han pasado todos los días que faltaban?

Kate dejó el plato de tortitas en la mesa y el vaso entrenador de Mickey Mouse que aún utilizaba su hijo para desayunar leche con cacao. Se sentó a su lado apurando su taza de café.

-Si. Eso es.

-Entonces hoy…

-Sí, cariño, hoy irás con Ethan- Tommy asintió- Te he preparado la mochila para que la lleves a la escuela, -carraspeó- Papá te recogerá allí.

-¡Bien! ¡Podrá verme en el entreno!-dijo contentísimo.

Kate se mordió el labio. Sólo esperaba que no se llevara una nueva decepción por parte de su progenitor.

Desde siempre Ethan había dado por hecho que con pagar la escuela de su hijo cumplía con sus obligaciones y era el mejor padre del mundo, pero cada vez eran más las ocasiones en las que anteponía otras cosas a Tommy.

Sobre todo desde que se había mudado a Chicago.

Kate apuró a su hijo para que terminara de desayunar y tras acariciar su largo cabello intentando peinarlo una vez más, depositó un beso en su cabeza.

-Te voy a echar de menos este fin de semana, amor.

-Sólo son dos días, mami.

Kate no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Vamos… ¡Al cole!

-Nah…

-Seh…-contestó Kate colocándole el gorro y la bufanda y riendo-.

* * *

Ni siquiera la lluvia –casi tormenta- Que caía en la calle y golpeaba gracias al viento el ventanal de su habitación era capaz de perturbar el maravilloso descanso del dueño del loft del edificio de la calle Broome que hacía esquina con la calle Canal en el Soho. Uno de los barrios caros y exclusivos de Manhattan.

Un barrio céntrico pero a la vez ideal para vivir una familia como la suya.

Todo el hogar estaba en silencio y en la penumbra, apenas iluminado por una leve luz oscura envuelta en nubes, que se filtraba por la ventana del salón y de su habitación.

Rick Castle se removió en la gran cama matrimonial de la habitación principal de su vivienda completamente ajeno a lo que sucedía a unos metros de él, tras la estantería que conectaba con la que para él era la mejor habitación de la casa; su despacho.

No para Sophia.

Para su pequeña hija la mejor habitación era la sala de juegos en el piso superior junto su habitación, la de su hermana, la habitación de la abuela, los dos baños y la habitación de invitados.

Sophia adoraba ese loft. Era donde había vivido desde que era un bebé.

Su hermana no.

Alexis extrañaba su anterior casa tanto como extrañaba a su madre.

-Papá…-susurró la casi adolescente asomándose por la puerta.

-Así no se va a enterar-murmuró Sophia y rápidamente se escabulló por la puerta, aún con su pijama de princesas Disney y saltó sobre la cama.

Alexis contuvo la risa cuando Sophia aterrizó sobre el estomago de su padre, hincando la rodilla en la entrepierna dejándole sin respiración y despertándolo de golpe.

-Ca…Cariño-dijo ahogadamente, agarrando a su hija de la cintura, con ojeras, cabello despeinado y aún desorientado- ¿Qué hora es?-alzó la vista por detrás de la pequeña criatura que seguía sentada sobre él y agarrándole el rostro con sus manitas -¿Alexis?

-La hora de ir a la escuela.

Rick suspiró y se irguió quitando a Sophia de encima de él. Se inclinó en la mesita mirando el reloj y comprobó lo que temía, apenas había dormido un par de horas.

-Bien…-Se estiró mientras bostezaba- ¿Trabajo en equipo?

Alexis sonrió. Su padre era un caso aparte sin embargo, no tenía ninguna queja… Desde que sólo eran ellos tres, se había dedicado enteramente a ellas dos… Y a las fiestas de la editorial, a salir con modelos rubias y a escribir.

Pero principalmente a su educación y crianza.

Se las apañaba como podía él solo y con la ayuda ocasional de su abuela Martha.

Sin embargo desde que ella había cumplido catorce y tan cercana a los quince… Los problemas entre padre e hija habían comenzado y cada vez su relación era más complicada.

-Ok-Rick se levantó cargando a Sophia y se la tendió a Alexis, quien como era habitual ya estaba vestida con el uniforme de la escuela- Viste a tu hermana, yo me vestiré y haré el desayuno. ¿Tortitas?

-¡Tortitas!-exclamó Sophia contenta-.

Alexis se dirigió hacia las escaleras para subir cargando a su hermana mientras Rick se las quedó mirando.

Habían crecido tan rápido…

Miró su reloj y encendió la televisión para mientras preparaba el desayuno para sus chicas, escuchar las noticias. Principalmente para saber sobre el temporal que azotaba la ciudad.

Diez minutos después, Sophia bajó detrás de su hermana vestida con el uniforme escolar y peinada con dos trenzas, al mismo tiempo que Rick se acercaba a ellas ya vestido.

-Menos mal que me las hizo Alexis, papá-dijo trepando hasta uno de los taburetes- Tú no las haces muy bien.

Rick sacó su lengua haciendo reír a la niña, sin embargo, aquello era una realidad que le dolía. Él había criado a Alexis con la ayuda de Meredith, pero una vez había faltado ella… Se le había hecho un mundo tratar con una niña de diez años y una recién nacida… Teniéndolas que criar el solo… ¡A dos niñas!

Por mucho que se había criado solo con su madre… No tenía idea de maquillaje, peinados, ropa femenina –aunque la adoraba si se daba el caso de algún ligue- o de chicos…

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas detener el tiempo y que sus dos enanas no siguieran creciendo.

-¿Cómo te va con la obra, princesita?-preguntó.

-No me gusta-murmuró- Thomas Beckett es un pesado.

Rick suspiró.

-Creo que tendré que hablar con la señorita Dunham… O con la madre de ese pequeño monstruo.

Alexis rió y se concentró en su tortita ante la mirada de su padre.

Ella sabía y –comprendía a diferencia de su hermana pequeña- los comentarios mordaces que su padre soltaba sobre la madre de Tommy, la señorita Beckett.

O como todas esas discusiones cada vez que uno le quitaba aparcamiento al otro, o se cruzaban en las reuniones escolares…

Ninguno de los dos soportaba al otro.

Y la mala relación entre los padres había llevado a que tanto Sophia como Tommy imitaran su comportamiento y tuvieran que sentarse frente al director en más de una ocasión debido a sus pequeñas peleas.

-¡PAPÁ!-gritó la pelirroja sacando a su padre de sus pensamientos- ¡Llegamos tarde!

Richard asintió y agarró a Sophia en brazos, colgándose de su hombro la mochila de la niña y saliendo del hogar seguido de Alexis.

* * *

Beckett rodeó la calle de la escuela de su hijo, abarrotada de coches, coches aparcados, coches en segunda fila con los intermitentes puestos y coches esperando que el semáforo cambiara a verde.

Suspiró hastiada e insultó a uno de los conductores de delante mientras tocaba el claxon.

Dos segundos más y encendería las sirenas de su viejo Ford Crown Victoria azul oscuro, propiedad de la NYPD.

Miró por el retrovisor y vio a Tommy sentado sobre su alzador con el cinturón abrochado y pegando pegatinas en la ventana.

-¡Cariño, no! ¡Te he dicho cien veces que no hagas eso…!-Suspiró nerviosa- ¡Es el coche del trabajo de mamá…!

-Y aquí a veces vienen malos –terminó Tommy su frase.

Kate vio un hueco libre y dio un volantazo aparcando tal y como llegó, rápido y sin cuidado.

Sin importarle nada.

Había sido una suerte encontrar ese hueco frente a la puerta del colegio donde un buen tumulto de padres bloqueaba la entrada para despedirse de sus hijos.

Por suerte había dejado de llover a pesar de que seguía nublado y con bastante aire frío.

Con las prisas habituales, se bajó del auto y ayudó a su hijo a deshacerse del cinturón. Guardó el alzador en el maletero y le tendió sus dos mochilas, la de la escuela y la del entreno que también contenía ropa para pasar el fin de semana.

-¿Podrás con todo, bebé?

El niño asintió.

-¿No quieres que te acompañe hasta clase?

Miró hacia la entrada, tras la verja que separaba el recinto escolar de la calle donde se amontonaban los últimos padres que despedían a sus hijos y les prometían regresar a por ellos más tarde, había un pequeño patio frente al edificio principal.

Varios niños correteaban aun por las escaleras que daban a la puerta del edificio, donde la señorita Dunham esperaba a sus últimos alumnos con una sonrisa amable.

Tommy negó.

-Pórtate bien.

Asintió.

-Y con papá también-se inclinó para darle un beso en el pelo y achucharlo con fuerza cuando una voz –una que le sacaba de quicio- se alzó detrás suyo.

-¡Choca esos cinco!-exclamó chocando la mano con su hija.

Kate rodó los ojos.

-¿Vendrás a buscarme, papá?

-Vendrás a casa con Alexis-Kate miró de reojo y observó como Richard Castle despedía a su hija.

Tommy salió corriendo cargando con las dos mochilas al mismo tiempo que Sophia intentaba adelantarle.

Rick sonrió ante la ocurrencia de la niña viendo como subían las escaleras con temeridad y miró a la madre del pequeño monstruito que empujó levemente a su hija y ambos eran reclamados por su profesora.

-Supongo que eso lo ha aprendido de su madre.

Kate le encaró alzando una ceja.

-Si no llegara tarde, no tendría que correr. Pero claro, supongo que eso ella también lo ha aprendido de usted.

Rick la miró.

-No llegaríamos tarde si cierta detective aparcara como es debido.

Kate frunció el ceño y Castle señaló su coche, aparcado en medio de dos lugares, en un sitio de carga y descarga y con parte del coche sobre el paso de peatones.

-Usted debería dar ejemplo, Detective-dijo remarcándolo.

Argg. Kate gruñó. Ese hombre le sacaba de quicio. Y su sonrisa socarrona más todavía.

-¿Tengo que recordarle que ayer podría haberle multado? ¡Estuvo a punto de rayarme el coche!

-¿Eso es multable?

-Desacato a la policía… Y se pasó el semáforo en rojo.

-Ámbar-masculló Castle- El ámbar significa acelera...

-Reduzca velocidad, eso significa el ámbar-gruñó Kate casi histérica, ignorando el hecho que ambos estaban discutiendo abiertamente frente la puerta del colegio siendo observada por los demás padres de preescolar.

Rick rodó los ojos.

-Supongo que esos son los modales que aprende su hija…

-¿Qué ha querido decir?

-Sophia es un poco…sal…vaje.

-¿Y Thomas? Thomas no deja de empujar a mi hija, es un desce…

-¡Señor Castle!-gritó interrumpiendo el director González acompañado de la profesora Dunham - ¡Detective Beckett!

Ambos hicieron una mueca sin dejar de mirarse altaneramente y finalmente se giraron para mirar a su interlocutor.

Kate se mordió el labio y Rick alzó las cejas intentando relajar el ambiente. Sin haberse dado cuenta el director se había acercado hasta ellos con cara de pocos amigos mientras los demás padres se iban dispersando.

-Ese no es el ejemplo de educación que queremos dar en la escuela, por favor… Acompáñenme a mi despacho, tenemos que hablar.

Kate miró su reloj, iba a llegar tarde al trabajo.

El director no le dio opción a quejarse y echó a caminar hacia el edificio.

-Esto es tu culpa-murmuró molesta.

-Claro que si-se quejó Rick- Ni que yo quisiera esto… No tengo nada mejor que hacer.

-Dormir, seguramente. Algunos trabajamos.

-¡Silencio!-dijo secamente el director, delante de ellos.

Kate tragó saliva andando por los pasillos de esa escuela sintiendo un escalofrío como el que varias veces había sentido cuando ella iba al instituto -uno público- y se metía en problemas.

Y todo por culpa de Richard Castle…

* * *

Y bien?


	2. Chapter 2

Kate sintió su móvil vibrar en su bolsillo en el mismo momento que se sentaba en la silla de la derecha frente al escritorio del director.

La profesora Dunham se despidió de ellos y se dirigió a la clase de Thomas y Sophia.

Richard Castle se sentó a su lado dejándose caer en la silla de la izquierda, como si la cosa no fuera con él, tranquilo y despreocupado.

Las ganas de sacar el teléfono y responder eran enormes, pero la mirada que el director de la escuela de su hijo le había dedicado cuando deslizó su mano hasta su bolsillo hizo que se lo pensara dos veces.

Por lo pronto la decoración del despacho se hizo realmente interesante. Con dibujos de sus alumnos de todos los grados y algún que otro diploma. Una estantería con libros y un cómodo sofá en un rincón. Algo sencillo y austero, pero al mismo tiempo agradable para los muchachos que tenían que acudir allí.

Su móvil volvió a vibrar haciéndole dar un respingo en su silla.

Si se trataba de un nuevo caso, Ryan y Espo deberían esperar y ocuparse ellos mismos.

Kate movió la pierna con algo de nerviosismo. La tensión era clara y patente y podía cortarse con un cuchillo. El silencio era abrumador. El sonido del reloj en la pared la estaba crispando.

-Señor González…-Kate fue a hablar pero se calló cuando éste la miró.

-Detective Beckett, Señor Castle-dijo Roger González, el director de la escuela desde hacía años- Su comportamiento es completamente desubicado. Llevamos escuchando quejas de los demás padres desde hace semanas…

Kate abrió los ojos como platos y Rick ahogó una risita al ver como la mujer se amedrantaba y agazapaba la cabeza.

Como era posible que una mujer armada se pusiera así ante una conversación con el director de un colegio.

-Si me permite…-Rick pidió la palabra, con su genuina sonrisa pero también se calló al ver la cara del hombre frente a él.

-No he terminado señor Castle. El comportamiento de sus hijos es totalmente inaceptable al igual que el suyo. En esta escuela no queremos actos como los suyos.

-No creo que sea tan grave…

-Thomas pegó un chicle en la silla de Sophia.-exclamó interrumpiendo a la madre de Thomas.

Kate se mordió el labio avergonzado. Ni siquiera sabía de dónde había salido el chicle ya que estaban terminantemente prohibidos en la escuela.

-Prometo hablar con él, últimamente… No ha estado muy animado y….

-No sólo se trata de eso, detective. –Suspiró- Los primero que deben dar ejemplo son ustedes. Tanto Thomas como Sophia están copiando… Están imitándoles. Esos no son los valores y la actitud que intentamos enseñar en esta escuela y los principales culpables de su comportamiento son ustedes dos.

Rick y Kate se miraron y la animadversión entre ellos era palpable. Ninguno de los dos se soportaba y eso era algo que había sido así desde el primer momento que se habían cruzado en el pasillo escolar, el primer día de colegio de sus hijos.

-Bueno, supongo que entonces ha quedado claro, tendrá que hablar con Thomas y llegar alguna solución.

-Señor Castle-se quejó el director González- Sophia le cortó un mechón de pelo a su compañero hace tres semanas y cuando se le preguntó por ello confesó que su papá decía que "Thomas podría tener hasta piojos con tanto cabello".

Kate miró malhumorada a Castle abriendo la boca para decirle cuatro palabras.

-Esto es el colmo-masculló Kate levantándose pero el señor González la detuvo haciendo que se volviera a sentar.

-Esto hay que solucionarlo cuanto antes, señores. Antes de que vaya a más.

Castle y Beckett miraron al director sin comprender la solución a la que él mismo había llegado.

-¿Qué es lo que propone?

-Propongo que ustedes y ya que ambos son integrantes de la asociación de padres, participen también en la obra de teatro que estamos preparando en la escuela.

-¿Pasar tiempo juntos? ¿Ella y yo? Ni de coña. Tengo trabajo.

-Señor Castle…-carraspeó- Incluso la forma de hablar no es la apropiada para esta escuela.

-Lo siento, intento que Sophia no repita palabras malsonantes.

-Pero no lo puede evitar-interrumpió Kate- Su prosa es igual… Aún no entiendo cómo puede considerar que ser escritor es un trabajo de verdad, e incluso vender tantos libros.

-Si no dejaran estudiar a todo el mundo en esta escuela…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir que debería ser exclusiva.

-No es Tommy quien habla mal…

Richard bufó y le contestó. Kate le rebatió y el director desesperado suspiró llevándose las manos a la cara intentando aguantar la paciencia que debía tener en ocasiones con algunos padres.

Este caso era especial.

Si no lo frenaba a tiempo se iban a matar.

-Detective-bufó el señor González- Señor Castle… ¡Estamos intentando arreglar la situación entre sus hijos! ¡Por su educación!

Ambos callaron de golpe y prestaron atención al director.

-Deberían considerar hacer un esfuerzo y soportarse las horas que tengan que estar ayudando en la escuela para la obra de teatro y dar un buen ejemplo a sus hijos. El caso de Sophia y de Thomas es un caso especial al no contar con la presencia de ambos padres y de la relación que tienen.

Rick frunció el ceño y miró a Kate al mismo tiempo que ella le miraba a él y ambos permanecieron callados mientras el director terminaba de hablar.

-Creo que sería un buen ejemplo por su parte.

Kate finalmente asintió.

-Mi trabajo es algo complejo, señor González, pero estoy dispuesta a poner de mi parte. Quiero lo mejor para Thomas.

Rick alzó una ceja mirando a la detective de reojo.

-Yo también estoy dispuesto a colaborar.

-Perfecto. Estamos llegando a un acuerdo-sonrió el director-.

* * *

No sabía en qué momento había aceptado. Probablemente en el momento que miró su reloj y su móvil no dejaba de sonar.

Suspiró.

Había aceptado participar en los preparativos de la obra… Y peor aún, había aceptado hacerlo ese mismo fin de semana aun sabiendo que Tommy no iba a estar. Aceptó ir en su día festivo a la escuela para ayudar… Para ayudar en compañía de Richard Castle.

Caminó lo más rápido posible por los pasillos hacia la salida para poder atender la llamada de su móvil y para dejar a Castle atrás.

No pudo evitar bufar al ver el nombre que parpadeaba en la pantalla de su teléfono y respondió al salir del edificio, sintiéndose así libre si era preciso vociferar.

-Ethan.-contestó secamente- No me digas más, te ha surgido algo…

Kate apretó sus labios mientras escuchaba a su ex pareja al otro lado del teléfono, inventando una nueva excusa.

-No… No, escucha tú. Se lo prometiste….

Kate se movía en dirección a su coche, el cual seguía mal aparcado, sin percatarse que detrás suyo iba Castle.

-Sí, sí, pagas la magnífica escuela a la que va nuestro hijo aun sin llevar tu apellido, ok, pero no cumples como padre… -bufó molesta- ¡El quiere estar contigo, idiota!

Kate se quedó callada.

-Se lo diré. –Y colgó sin darle tiempo a más mientras se guardaba el móvil en la chaqueta y golpeaba su propio coche con molestia.

Se fregó la mano dolorida.

Castle la miró a una distancia prudente queriendo echar más sal en la herida pero decidió que no era un buen momento, optando por otro tipo de comentario.

-Hubo una vez en que yo fui… Como tu marido.

-No tengo marido-masculló- Y dudo que hayas dejado de estar en esa posición.

Castle apretó sus labios.

-Mira, me da igual lo que pienses, es más me importa poco lo que pienses de los hombres en general, pero intentaré aguantarte mañana por los chicos, y sobre todo por mi hija, porque lo creas o no, me preocupo por ella y soy yo quien está todo el día con Sophia.

Castle se dio la vuelta y se marchó dejando completamente sola a Kate apoyada en su propio coche.

Kate abrió los ojos sorprendida de la contestación de Castle. Intentó calmarse durante unos segundos antes de retomar su vida.

Mientras miraba el edificio escolar suspiró. Por lo menos y aunque tuviera que estar ese fin de semana en el colegio y soportando a los Castle, estaría en compañía de su pequeño… Aunque se llevara una decepción con su padre.

* * *

Kate descargó su ira y frustración al mismo tiempo que vaciaba el cargador en la galería de tiro. No había errado ni un solo disparo. Todos al centro de la diana.

Dejó el arma a un lado y se quitó los auriculares y las gafas protectoras, apoyándose en el pequeño mostrador frente a ella mientras soltaba un suspiro.

-¿Te pasa algo?

Se giró sobresaltada y sonrió al encontrarse con Espo, apoyado en la pared quitándose también los auriculares, una vez Kate había dejado de disparar.

-¿Quieres cambiarme el turno mañana?

-¿Quieres trabajar?-preguntó Espo confundido- Pensaba que al estar Tommy con su padre tendrías un día de compras con Lanie y cenarías con tu padre…

Kate miró a su compañero y amigo y suspiró.

-Ethan no va a recoger a Thomas y yo tengo que ir con él a la escuela para ayudar en la obra de teatro.

Espo alzó las cejas sorprendido.

-¿Y quieres trabajar?-preguntó sin llegar a comprender.

Kate se giró y caminó para salir de la galería de tiro mientras Espo la seguía.

-Tendré que soportar a otros niños… Y sobre todo a otros padres… O más bien a otro padre.

Javi la detuvo en la entrada y se quedaron mirándose.

-A Richard Castle.

-¿El escritor?

Kate asintió.

-El escritor que detestas-confirmó ante la mirada de enfado de su jefa y aguantó como pudo una impertinente risita que amenazaba con escapar.

Ambos siguieron su camino entre comentarios molestos y quejas hasta la cuarta planta de la doce, la planta de homicidios y entraron directamente a la sala de de descanso para prepararse un café cargado.

-Menos mal que no tenemos ningún caso… Así tendrás el fin de semana libre.

-No tiene gracia-Kate pagó su enfado con la máquina de café, cada día más estropeada- De verdad, ¿Nadie se apiadará de mi? ¿No quieres ir tú?

-Por lo que me has contado, es un castigo que debes cumplir Beckett. Aunque adore a Tommy, debes ir tú.

Beckett se dejó caer en el sofá completamente frustrada. Lo peor de todo era que la hora de recoger a su hijo en la escuela se acercaba y no sabía que excusa inventarse para no defraudarle con una vez más, la ausencia de su padre.

Espo se agachó a su lado e hizo que la mirara.

-Escucha, Ethan es un idiota y al parecer ese Richard Castle también… Pero estás educando a tu hijo como un pequeño hombrecito. Yo no tuve padre, Kate y –hizo una pausa buscando las palabras que necesitaba- … Lo estás haciendo genial, no te vengas abajo.

Kate asintió y sonrió ante los ánimos de su amigo y compañero.

* * *

Beckett miró su reloj una vez más y traspasó la puerta del colegio, en lugar de dirigirse al edificio principal, giró a la izquierda y atravesó uno de los patios hasta llegar al polideportivo de la escuela dónde se encontraban unas pistas interiores para hacer educación física, unas pistas de básquet y voleibol y la piscina.

Entró en el edificio viendo como algunos niños haciendo deporte en las pistas de básquet y otros simplemente correteaban por los pasillos poniendo a prueba la paciencia de los padres que estaban allí.

Subió unas escaleras que daban a la cafetería y gradas y atravesó todo el complejo observando a su derecha la piscina viendo como algunos chicos de cursos superiores hacían natación siendo animados por familiares y amigos.

Salió por una de las puertas del final y volvió a bajar unas escaleras hasta llegar al campo de futbol, baseball, lacrosse y soccer.

Los campos eran rodeados por una pista de atletismo que en aquel momento de la tarde estaba completamente desierta.

Atavió su chaqueta cuando se levantó algo de viento y las primeras gotas de la tarde empezaron a caer. Algo normal debido al temporal de esa semana.

Se paró en una de las barandillas –separada del resto de los padres- observando al grupo de pequeñas promesas del futbol corriendo detrás del balón.

Tommy estaba realmente gracioso con sus pantaloncitos y su camiseta de entreno, algo grande para su estatura y tamaño, sus medias hasta casi la pantorrilla y sus botas nuevas, regalo de su abuelo.

Sonrió viendo como una vez más, el entrenador debía atarle los cordones.

Tommy corrió con el balón en los pies casi pegado a él hasta que un compañero se interpuso en su camino y decidió pasar el balón.

Kate sonrió viendo como su hijo se caía al suelo y se levantaba como si nada, llevándose una mano a su cabello para apartárselo y volviendo a correr con sus compañeros.

-Su hijo es muy bueno.

Kate miró a su izquierda y le sonrió con amabilidad al hombre que le había hecho ese comentario.

Cuando fue a hablar el sonido del silbato del entrenador la interrumpió y todos los niños salieron en tromba hacia los vestuarios, siendo recibidos a la salida del campo por sus padres.

Tommy se quedó parado al ver a su mamá y su rostro cambió por completo haciendo una mueca.

-No viene papá.

-Lo siento cariño-suspiró Kate agarrándolo del hombro para ir hacia los vestuarios- Tiene trabajo…

-¡Papá no trabaja!-

-Lo creas o no, si tiene un trabajo-dijo Kate- Escucha no te preocupes vale, pasaremos el fin de semana juntos y otro día vendrá tu papá a verte…

-Pero yo quería ir con Ethan-se quejó Tommy.

Kate suspiró viendo como su hijo se enfurruñaba. Y lo peor estaba por llegar… Cuando le dijera que tenía que pasar el sábado por la tarde en la escuela y en compañía de Sophia Castle y su padre, Tommy pensaría que aquel sería el peor fin de semana de su vida.


	3. Chapter 3

Ultima actualización del año.

**Que tengais un buen final de 2014 y un buen principio de 2015.**

Mil gracias por cada comentario y por todos los que leeis.

Pd. Sorry por si hay algunas faltas de ortografia ya que no me ha dado tiempo de releer y reescribir, y corregir. Lo subo asi directamente.

* * *

Richard Castle se consideraba un hombre con paciencia. Normalmente no tenía que hacer apología de ello, ni tenía que recurrir a una buena dosis esperando a que su hija pequeña -o en ocasiones a la mayor- se le pasara la rabieta.

Sin embargo, esta vez estaba siendo diferente.

Miró el reloj y suspiró. No sabía en que momento había pasado más de veinte minutos discutiendo con Sophia.

-Cariño, vamos a llegar tarde... Por favor, no lo pongas más difícil.

Sophia le miró desde el suelo, enfurruñada. Iba vestida con unos vaqueros grises y una sudadera rosa con el dibujo de Rapunzel, una de sus princesas favoritas. A un lado, aun sin calzarse tenía unas botas del mismo color que la sudadera.

Cruzada de brazos y con el ceño fruncido miró a su progenitor y negó con la cabeza haciendo que las dos trenzas que recogían su largo y castaño cabello se movieran.

-No quiero ir.

-No puedes faltar, mi amor.

-No quiero estar con Thomas.

Rick suspiró y acabó poniendose a la misma altura que Sophia, sentado en el suelo. Alargó su mano y acarició la mano de su hija.

-Escuchame, A ti te encanta hacer teatro...-sonrió- Eres como la abuela... Y como mamá.

Sophia abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Si?

-Eso es. Te viene la vocación por esa rama familiar.

-¿Que es vocación?

Rick rodó los ojos y suspiró. Había olvidado por completo que cualquier conversación con su hija acababa en una conversación más larga gracias a la temprana curiosidad de ella y la excelente etapa en la que se encontraban en ese momento "El por qué de todo".

-Vocación es...-se quedó pensativo- Es cuando te gusta hacer algo... Y sabes hacerlo por que... Has nacido para ello. Y creo Sophi, que a ti se te da muy bien el teatro.

Sophia sonrió enseñando todos sus dientes, incluidos los dos incisivos frontales -por suerte los de abajo- que tenía algo torcidos y que con esa sonrisa deslumbrante apenas era visible.

-¿Entonces... Vamos?

-No.

-¡Sophia!-alzó molesto la voz, pensando que ya había logrado convencerla. - No puedes dejar de hacer cosas que te gustan por otras personas...

Sophia se quedó callada de golpe escuchando a su papá.

-Estaré ahí contigo, hija. Te prometo que Thomas Beckett no te molestará... ¿Vale? - le tendió su dedo meñique para cerrar el trato.

Sophia le miró con dudas pero finalmente alargó su pequeña manita y rodeó como pudo el dedo de su padre con el suyo propio.

Rick soltó el aire de sus pulmones aliviado. Por fin había conseguido convencer a su hija para ir ese sábado a la escuela y así el director González vería que son completamente capaces de ser personas civilizadas.

* * *

-¡Thomas Ephraim Beckett!-Kate utilizó su tono más serio. Estaba realmente enfadada. No le hacía ninguna gracia el comportamiento de su hijo. Había estado durante más de una hora persiguiéndolo por su apartamento.

Y eso que no era grande, sin embargo, el niño era realmente ágil y escurridizo, incluso para ella una agente de la ley entrenada.

Tom ni siquiera respondió a su nombre completo -el que su madre utilizaba cuando estaba enfadada de verdad y el que él detestaba- y siguió agarrado al sofá con todas sus fuerzas. Kate tiraba de su cuerpecito sin mucha fuerza ya que no quería dañarlo y él ponía resistencia.

-Tienes que ir.

-No-gruñó molesto- Hacia rato había dejado los lloros a un lado para hacerse el indignado- No pienso ir... Tenía que estar con Ethan.

-Ya, bueno, tu padre tiene que trabajar.

-Pues me quedaré en casa jugando con los playmobil.

-Tu eres parte de la obra, Tommy. Eres Peter Pan-masculló- Es tu obligación estar ahí... Y yo estaré contigo, bebé.

Tommy miró a su madre.

-No me encuentro bien, mami. Me duele la tripa.-hizo un puchero que se notó completamente falso-.

-Eres...-Kate abrió la boca negando- Eres un caradura, quien te ha enseñado esto?

-Javi.

-¿Javi?-exclamó Kate sorprendida.- ¿Tu tío Javi?

Tommy asintió.

-Tio Javi se la va a ganar...-bufó Kate y posteriormente se inclinó para acercarse más a su hijo. Apartó un rizo rebelde de su frente y luego acarició su tripita.

-Yo le veo perfectamente bien, señor Beckett-sin darle tiempo a más Kate bajó su rostro hasta la tripa de su hijo y le hizo una pedorreta haciendo que este soltara una carcajada y pidiera clemencia por las constantes cosquillas de su madre.

Kate acabó recostada a su lado.

-Escuchame, te prometo...-suspiró- Que luego, compraremos pizza y veremos una pelicula.

-¿Hora de Aventuras?

-Sabes que no me gustan esos dibujos, Tom, dicen muchas palabrotas.

-Ok-suspiró- mmm ¿Lego la pelicula?

-Tal vez.

-¡Siii!

Kate sonrió ante el entusiasmo de su hijo y se levantó quedando sentada.

-Pero me tienes que prometer algo.

Tommy alzó sus cejas en una graciosa mueca esperando la propuesta de su madre, la cual seguramente no le entusiasmaría tanto como comer pizza, ver una pelicula y dormir en la cama de mamá.

-Tenemos que ir a la escuela – alzó la mano deteniendo la contestación de su hijo para seguir hablando – Y tienes que portarte bien. Por favor-Kate hizo morritos- Hazlo por mi, el director Gonzalez está enfadado conmigo... Y tengo que hacer un esfuerzo, así que tu también esfuerzate por portarte bien.

-No me gusta la obra de teatro.

-Lo sé, pero a veces, tenemos que hacer cosas que no nos gustan cielo... Y así luego tener una recompensa.

-La pizza.

-Eso es.-Kate asintió y su hijo hizo el mismo gesto.

Finalmente, se levantó del sofá y buscó sus deportivas y su abrigo para que su madre le ayudara a ponérselo y acabar cuanto antes con la tortura de no solo tener que ir a la escuela un sábado por la tarde si no que además tener que aguantar a Sophia Castle.

* * *

Kate corría apremiando a Tommy, tirando de su mano casi arrastrandolo por los pasillos de la escuela en dirección al salón de actos.

Justo al torcer la esquina del pasillo de los mayores, se topó de golpe con su peor pesadilla. Richard Castle cargaba con su hija en brazos y corría lo más rápido para llegar antes al salón y así dejar en evidencia a Beckett.

-Venga, Tommy-dijo Kate agarrando a su pequeño también en brazos en un movimiento algo brusco, casi patinando.

Ambos adultos se miraron por encima del hombro mientras sus pequeños no decían nada. Eran demasiado competitivos.

Finalmente, entraron en el salón de actos abriendo la puerta de un fuerte golpe, haciendo que resonara en toda la sala y consiguiendo que todos los padres, niños y profesores que habían en ella se giraran para observarlos.

Tanto Kate como Rick aminoraron su paso tratando de disimular. Ninguno de los dos había llegado temprano ni había conseguido dejar en evidencia al otro, quedando ambos igual de mal.

Suspiraron y dejaron a sus pequeños en el suelo, donde cada uno salió corriendo para el lado opuesto.

Kate se acercó hasta el director Gonzalez, mirando el escenario donde habían un par de decorados.

Se quitó su abrigo y lo dejó sobre una de las butacas, al mismo tiempo que Rick hablaba con los demás padres haciendose el amable.

Suspiró haciendo una mueca y atendió al director mientras observaba como los pequeños niños de la clase de Tommy correteaban por entre las butacas y finalmente atendían a la profesora sobre el escenario para ensayar y practicar todos sus papeles.

-Detective, creo que podría ayudar al señor Castle a terminar los decorados-indicó el director.

-Creo que...-Kate intentó buscar cualquier excusa o cualquier otra tarea, pero ante la cara del director decidió colaborar y aceptar resignadamente.

Se acercó hasta una de las mesas donde se encontraba Castle y observó cual era la tarea... Pintar decorados. Ok. Era fácil y podía ser en silencio.

Estuvieron haciendo aquello los dos solos y en silencio durante veinte minutos. Estaba siendo una tortura de verdad, sin embargo Kate disfrutaba el escuchar a su pequeño intentar recitar sus lineas.

-Así no es... Tommy-dijo Sophia- Se dice "aquella estrella de allá BRILLARÁ".

Los chicos tenían la parte más fácil de la obra de Peter Pan en la que participaban todos los cursos. La clase de segundo año de preescolar, la de Tommy, tenía que cantar una canción, eso si todos vestidos como sus personajes... Thomas de Peter y Sophia como no, de Wendy.

Kate dejó el pincel que estaba utilizando y miró molesta hacia el escenario. Sin embargo, sabía que cualquier problema debían tratarlo entre ellos y no meterse.

Volvió a retomar su pincel y siguió a lo suyo.

-Brillará. ¡BRILLARÁ!-Exclamó la niña-No sabe hacerlo...

Kate carraspeó.

-Tu hija es un poco listilla.

Rick la miró de golpe.

-¿Disculpa?

-Solo digo... Que bueno, tienen cuatro años y...

Rick miró a Kate, luego a Tommy y finalmente el decorado en el que estaba trabajando la detective. Una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿Qué?

-Nada.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno, que... Bueno ya sabemos de donde saca el talento Thomas.-dijo murmurando y volviendo a su tarea-o el No talento...

Kate alzó una ceja. ¿Quien demonios se creía que era aquel tipo para decir aquello y defender la actitud de listilla de su hija?

Aquello era indignante.

Kate miró alrededor suyo y comprobó que el director no estaba asi que no dudó en dar una rapida y consistente pincelada de color rojo sobre el decorado verde en el que estaba trabajando Castle.

-¿Que demonios haces? ¡Te has vuelto loca!

-Ahora el tuyo está como el mio... O no, peor... Vaya que lást...-Kate no terminó la oración que Rick ya había destrozado su decorado con pintura verde y azul.-¡Arg! ¡Te vas a enterar!

Lo siguiente que el resto de padres y niños pudieron observar fue un ir y venir de pinceladas de diferentes colores sobre todos los decorados que habían terminado tanto el padre de Sophia como la madre de Tommy.

Hasta que finalmente todo terminó con 1. El abrigo de Kate manchado de pintura. 2. Unos cuantos gritos y quejas entre ellos y 3. La llamada del director a ambos padres a su despacho.

* * *

Kate bufó para apartar su flequillo de la frente completamente molesta. Se cruzó de brazos y miró de reojo a su acompañante.

Rick la miró con altanería y molestia mientras posteriormente agachaba la cabeza haciendose el arrepentido ante el director.

-Su comportamiento es intolerante, señores.

-Lo siento, es simplemente que... La hija del señor Castle -Kate se calló cuando el director levantó la mano.

-Son niños de cuatro años, solo tienen que cantar en la obra de teatro... Debían hacer el esfuerzo... O incluso aparentar llevarse bien por el amor de dios... ¿Es que acaso debo llevarles a parbulario? Son peores ustedes... ¿Que debo hacer?

-Esta loca... No la quiero a menos de tres metros de distancia, señor Gonzalez.

-Callese señor Castle.

-Eso...-dijo Kate con una mueca de arrogancia.

-Usted también, detective.

Kate cabeceó y suspiró mirando como sus botas tambien tenian pequeñas manchas de pintura azul en la punta y su cabreo aumentó.

Sobretodo al escuhar la fanfarroneria de Castle, haciendose el amable y el educado.

-De ahora en adelante, estoy seguro que sabrán actuar como procede, señor Castle.

-Si.

-Debería expulsar a Thomas y Sophia de la obra, castigarles, pero la culpa es suya... Y no sirven los castigos con ustedes dos... Tendre que hablar con la asociación de padres y profesores para tomar una decisión sobre el futuro entre las relaciones del colegio con ustedes dos y sus hijos.

Kate fue a abrir la boca pero el director negó de nuevo.

-Pueden marcharse.

Ninguno de los dos se despidió del otro ni siquiera del director, ni de los que aun seguían en el salón. Tomaron a sus hijos de la mano y salieron de allí lo más rapido posible.

* * *

Al llegar fuera, Kate hablaba con Tommy sobre lo sucedido, quitandole importancia, a pesar de que Tom le dijo algo que tenía razón. Ethan se iba a molestar. Si, por que Ethan era el que pagaba la escuela y no solo por que tuviera los 40.000 dolares anuales para hacerlo y por que pensara que con eso ya cubría sus funciones de padre, si no por que él mismo había ido a ese colegio y un par de accionistas de la escuela eran amigos intimos de la familia.

Si quedaba mal con la escuela, Ethan lo sabría y no le haría gracia.

Kate apretó los labios.

Al cuerno con Ethan, no se comportaba bien ni con ella ni con su hijo y nunca lo había hecho, no tenía por que preocuparse de ello, si no, preocuparse por la educación y el ejemplo que le estaba dando a Tommy.

Y supo que debía cambiar de actitud cuando, al salir de la escuela cuando ya había oscurecido y al haber comenzado a llover, levantó su mano para parar un taxi al mismo tiempo que a unos metros suyos lo hacía Rick.

Ahí tenía su oportunidad.

El señor Castle, por lo visto, había tenido una conversación parecida a la suya, con su hija quien estaba sorprendentemente callada.

Alzó una ceja sorprendida pero no dijo nada y luego miró al padre de la niña.

Él fue a hablar pero Kate se avanzó.

-Podemos compartir el taxi.

Rick abrió sus ojos sorprendido y aun boquiabierto acabó asintiendo.

-Nosotros vamos más lejos pero... podemos...

Ante toda respuesta Rick abrió la puerta del vehiculo y esperó a que todos subieran para indicar primero su dirección.

El taxista miró por el retrovisor mientras el parabrisas se movía a un lado y a otro para poder ver atraves del cristal y apartar las molestas gotas que caían frente a él.

Sonrió y frunció el ceño al ver a sus extraños clientes.

De derecha a izquierda, se habían situado: Sophia, Rick, Kate y finalmente al otro lado de la puerta y cerrando la comitiva Tommy.

Los cuatro iban en absoluto silencio.

Sophia se inclinó hacia adelante al mismo tiempo que Tommy la imitó para mirarse.

-Tu mamá odia a mi papá.

Rick apretó los labios mirando al frente y sin decir nada. Kate tenía el mismo gesto en su rostro.

-Y tu papá odia a mi mamá-dijo Tommy con su vocecilla.

El taxista volvió a mirar a traves del reflejo a ambos adultos quienes ninguno de los dos dijeron nada y movió su cabeza en un gesto divertido.

Kate suspiró soltando todo el aire retenido en sus pulmones y de nuevo supo que los más pequeños le habían dado una lección cuando por lo visto y durante el tiempo que habían pasado en el despacho del director, habían comenzado a dejar a un lado sus diferencias.

Por lo menos estaban de acuerdo en algo, y ese algo era el poco aprecio que sus progenitores se tenían.

Aquello solo era el principio para tolerarse al menos como compañeros de clase y tal vez, acabarían compartiendo juegos a la hora del recreo.

Una vez más, sus hijos eran más adultos que ellos...


	4. Chapter 4

Holitas. Espero que os guste, ya que hay una parte que no me acaba de convencer mucho pero veremos a ver...

Gracias por leer y feliz año.

* * *

La música de Michaell Giacchino resonaba en todo su despacho, no obstante no era ningún obstáculo para escribir. Todo lo contrario. Le instaba y le inspiraba a teclear con más ganas si era posible y a mayor velocidad para terminar cuanto antes.

Rick levantó la vista del portátil durante unos segundos y la alzó por encima de su desordenado escritorio hasta clavarla en el pequeño bulto que se escondía detrás de las mantas y sobre el pequeño sofá frente a su televisión en el despacho.

Sonrió viendo a su hija tapada hasta la nariz pero completamente concentrada en la película.

Alrededor de ella estaba todo lleno de juguetes que durante el resto de días iba dejando olvidados en su despacho y que normalmente Alicia, la asistente acababa recogiendo.

-Papá la casa de Ellie está volando... Eh, ¿Ellos vivían en la casa de Ellie?

-Ahá-contestó Castle sin mirar a la pantalla concentrado en el artículo que debía terminar a tiempo para la columna en la que colaboraba en el NY Ledger. Si, aquello se dedicaba desde hacía años, escribir en el periódico, publicar algún libro de vez en cuando y escribir en un blog.

-Papá... ¿Y Ellie de pequeña vivía sola?

-Sophia, mi amor, si. No sé... No, con sus papás-Castle suspiró y dio un largo trago a su café- Tengo que terminar esto... Son las 7.00 Am y la abuela no llega.

Se pasó una mano por su cabello, bastante agobiado.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más, la puerta de su despacho se abrió dejando pasar a Martha Rodgers. La pelirroja, con un carisma que siempre le acompañaba miró a su hijo y sonrió al verle despeinado, en pijama y con ojeras.

Encontrarse a su hijo en pijama y escribiendo tras no haber dormido en toda la noche mientras al mismo tiempo vigilaba era algo bastante habitual y que se repetía en muchas ocasiones.

Sin embargo, a ella le encantaba pasar tiempo con sus nietas y ayudar a su hijo en lo que fuera.

Había pasado algunas temporadas viviendo con ellos pero Rick le había instado a que viviera su vida.

Y así había hecho: Había fundado una escuela de teatro y se había mudado a un apartamento que había quedado libre en el mismo edificio que ellos.

Recogió un peluche del suelo al mismo tiempo que se acercaba al escritorio.

-¿Haciendo todo a última hora, Richard?

Rick rodó los ojos y siguió escribiendo. Estaba tan concentrado en la escritura y en contestar a su hija, quien llevaba despierta desde las 6am viendo películas Disney, que no se había percatado en qué momento su madre había abierto la puerta de casa.

-Ni siquiera te he escuchado.

-Acabo de llegar.-Martha lucía tan elegante y arreglada como siempre, maquillada bien perfumada y vestida con un traje de chaqueta y falda algo extravagante pero normal en su propio gusto- Sophia.

-¡Abuela!-exclamó Sophia al darse cuenta de que su abuela había llegado- ¡Estoy viendo Up!

Martha sonrió. Adoraba a su nieta. Era inquieta, divertida y tenía las pilas cargadas durante todas las horas del día, incluso a las siete de la mañana.

-Mamá tengo que llevar esto al Ledger a las nueve, podrías vestir a Sophia y llevarla a la escuela. También a Lex. ¿Por favor?

-Claro que sí. Si no, para que está aquí la abuela...

Sophia sonrió abrazándose a las piernas de su abuela y enseñó todos sus dientecitos.

Rick tomó el control de la televisión y cambió de canal para poner las noticias. El tiempo después de haberse calmado algo el fin de semana había vuelto a empeorar.

Suspiró escuchando atento las noticias y miró por la ventana viendo el cielo oscuro y lluvioso.

-Madre, ponle el abrigo rojo y unas botas de agua-gritó recibiendo una contestación afirmativa de su madre desde las escaleras.

Se asomó al escuchar a Alexis hablando con su abuela y volvió a sentarse frente al portátil para terminar el escrito.

* * *

Kate mantuvo la calma todo lo posible. Que llamaran a media mañana a su móvil y un número de la escuela, no era buena señal.

Llevaba toda la mañana de aquí para allá y se sentía horrible. Húmeda. Mojada. Transpirada y con frío.

Había pasado de estar bostezando a estar realmente nerviosa. Y el sonido de todos los teléfonos de la comisaria sonando a la vez no ayudaba para nada.

Ese lunes estaba de guardia por lo que había salido tras una llamada de emergencia cuando aun ni siquiera había amanecido y Tommy seguía dormido, teniendo que llamar a Jennifer, su canguro, para que se quedara con él.

Jennifer era una chica de dieciocho años que iba a la universidad de Columbia y que en lugar de vivir en el campus, seguía viviendo con sus padres en Queens, en la casa colindante a la de su padre.

Kate estaba completamente agradecida y aunque no podía pagarle más de diez dólares la hora, la chica también estaba contenta y acudía siempre que la llamaba por una emergencia, como siempre, por trabajo.

-Te quiero enano-le había susurrado antes de darle un beso y salir al salón con Jennifer-Abrígale bien, que el temporal no cesa… Y cualquier cosa me llamas-le había dicho antes de salir de casa y huir corriendo a comisaria.

Y así había estado durante toda la mañana. Corriendo de un lado para otro, ayudando con diversas urgencias sobre todo desde que el temporal había considerado de riesgo y habían empezado a evacuar algunos edificios y a clausurar escuelas.

Algunas personas también estaban autorizadas a faltar al trabajo y quedarse en casa para mayor seguridad. Pero ella no.

Su trabajo no era fácil y ahora ya no sólo se trataba de homicidios, ahora se trataba de echar una mano a todos los departamentos de policía, de bomberos y voluntarios de la ciudad de Nueva York.

Kate bajó las escaleras de la doce sin ganas ni tiempo para esperar el ascensor. Al llegar a la calle el frio viento y la lluvia la recibieron despeinando su cabello y empapando su rostro.

Cerró su chaqueta impermeable con las siglas de la NYPD y recolocó su arma en la cinturilla.

-¿Hacía dónde vas?-preguntó Espo cruzándose con ella.

-Hay varios disturbios en Union Square y un par de saqueos en la quinta avenida aprovechando el temporal, voy a ayudar y luego…

Espo alzó la mano y negó.

-Ve a por Tommy e iros a casa de tu padre. Han llamado de su escuela ¿No?

Kate asintió.

-Pensaba ir al acabar allí, llevarlo a casa de mi padre y volver. Pero mi padre no contesta-Kate pasó una mano por su frente intentando calmarse.

-Estará bien, Beckett. No te preocupes yo me quedo al mando, tu ve a por tu hijo ya. ¿Ok?

Beckett asintió finalmente y con un gesto agradeció la ayuda de su compañero y amigo. Estaba saturada y no podía pensar con claridad.

Un sonoro trueno la sobresaltó a medida que avanzaba corriendo entre los coches, era imposible tomar un taxi o que el transporte público funcionara.

Cada vez la lluvia era más intensa.

* * *

Aquello era una autentica pesadilla. El tráfico era imposible, sin embargo era peor al entrar a la calle de la escuela Bearly, donde no se podía entrar ni salir ya que agentes de policías y bomberos habían cortado el paso, además de varios coches de padres preocupados aparcados en doble fila que habían acudido a buscar a sus hijos a la escuela.

Kate frunció el ceño viendo a muchísimos padres amontonados en la puerta hablando con unos agentes que custodiaban la entrada mientras que las luces de los bomberos iluminaban todo.

Corrió rápidamente esquivando a varias personas con paraguas que increpaban a unos agentes que sólo hacían su trabajo. Aquello era un caos.

Beckett se acercó hasta uno de los policías que charlaba con unos bomberos mientras vio salir a un par de profesores acompañando a niños de la escuela. Ninguno era Tommy.

-Detective Beckett-dijo Kate enseñando su placa, a pesar que llevaba la chaqueta identificativa de la policía- Mi hijo está ahí dentro…

Antes que pudiera seguir hablando, el agente Mason, que así se presentó, agarró del brazo a Kate y la separó unos cuantos metros del tumulto para poder hablar con tranquilidad.

-La escuela se ha inundado y un árbol del patio ha caído impidiendo el paso, están saliendo ordenadamente, no tiene de que preocuparse Detective.

Kate asintió y tras agradecer se separó de los agentes para no entorpecer su trabajo. Sacó su móvil intentándose refugiar de la intensa lluvia mientras marcaba el número de Ryan cuando un brazo la atrapó del hombro.

Dio un brinco haciendo que su iPhone resbalara de su mano, estrellándose en el suelo y miró al hombre que le había asustado.

-No podía ser otra persona.

Rick, sin embargo, con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación se agachó para recoger el móvil, que tenía la pantalla rota.

-Lo siento. Lo siento-suspiró- Te compraré otro.

-No es necesario-masculló Kate.

Rick bufó molesto y antes de que Beckett se perdiera entre el gentío mirando la pantalla de su teléfono volvió a agarrarla.

-Lo siento, detective, sólo… Quiero saber que está ocurriendo…-bufó mientras fregaba sus manos- Se que me odias y tu a mi no me caes bien, pero eres policía… Y Sophia está ahí dentro y quiero entrar pero no me dejan ni dar un solo paso y…

Kate suavizó su rostro al comprobar que Richard Castle no quería hacerse el gracioso ni molestarla… Sólo era un padre más preocupado por el bien estar de su hija, sólo quería una respuesta como ella.

-Debemos dejar que bomberos y policías hagan su trabajo.

-Tú eres policía, haz algo-dijo Castle angustiado siguiéndola- Detective… -siguió mientras esquivaba a personas que entorpecían su camino- Beckett…. ¡Kate!

Beckett se giró de golpe.

-¿Puedo llamarte Kate?-preguntó casi con temor ante el rostro de la detective.

Kate no respondió ni positiva ni negativamente.

-Señor Castle, yo soy detective de homicidios este no es mi trabajo.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Cómo puedes estar tranquila, Thomas también está ahí dentro!

Kate se enfureció cuando sacó a colación a su hijo. Había intentado mantener la calma y actuar como detective y no como madre, pero Castle se lo estaba poniendo difícil.

-Volveré a preguntar. Quédate aquí-dijo Kate, tuteándole sin más.

Rick sacó su móvil para llamar a su madre y contactar con Alexis, la primera no contestaba para no variar y la segunda estaba sana y salva en su hogar.

Observó como Beckett hablaba con varios policías y algún que otro bombero cuando un grupo de niños salieron acompañados de un par de policías.

Ni rastro de Sophia o Thomas.

La detective regresó a su lado.

-Están mandando a todo el mundo a sus casas. Han cancelado las clases durante por lo menos una semana-suspiró- Sólo podemos esperar…

-¿Y nuestros hijos?

Beckett miró hacia el edificio.

-Están encerrados en el gimnasio.

Rick tragó saliva con esfuerzo imaginándose el peor escenario posible. Tenía que entrar como fuera al colegio porque si algo le pasaba a su hija… Jamás se lo perdonaría.

-Tengo que entrar ahí… Sophia me necesita-dijo intentando pasar al interior del recinto escolar.-Ella… Yo…

Kate se interpuso al ver lo nervioso y pálido que estaba.

-Señor Castle…

-Aparta.

-No puede hablarle así a una oficial.

-Kate, tendrás que detenerme porque…

-Castle-le zarandeó para que le prestara atención- Richard…. ¡Rick!

Los ojos azules se clavaron en los verdes de ella y se detuvo. El hombre estaba casi llorando.

Le agarró del brazo con firmeza pero casi sin presión y Castle bajó la mirada hasta la mano de ella para volver a clavar sus ojos con los de ella.

Hizo el amago de hablar pero ni siquiera tenía palabras para expresar como de aterrado se sentía en ese momento.

-No puedo dejarla-Rick se separó y escondió su rostro en sus manos- Si vuelve a pasar algo… Yo…-murmuró- Meredith…

Kate miró al hombre que le daba la espalda y murmuraba apesadumbrado moviéndose de un lado a otro sin importarle si se empapaba o si un vendaval le azotaba con fuerza. Nada le importaba más en ese momento que su pequeña hija.

Beckett comprobó que, a pesar de que era el mismo hombre que odiaba desde hacía un año cuando lo había conocido, o que días atrás le había sacado de sus casillas… Era exactamente como ella. Se sentían igual de angustiados.

Relajó su rostro y suspiró. Hizo un par de llamadas a sus compañeros pero nada y finalmente se acercó hasta el policía que estaba al mando.

Rick se giró cuando escuchó un par de gritos procedentes del grupo de policías y bomberos que dirigían la operación para entrar a la escuela y en medio de todo la detective Kate Beckett poniendo firmes a todos.

-Voy a entrar-escuchó cómo le decía- Me da exactamente que sea mi superior o no. Voy a entrar- Y antes de que el capitán de la brigada de rescate dijera nada, Beckett siguió a un par de bomberos que entraron en el colegio, no sin antes echar una última mirada a Richard Castle.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorpresa. He querido tener el detalle de actualizar rapidisimo. Pero no os acostumbreis. Gracias por leer y comentar, as always ;-)

* * *

La luz del gimnasio parpadeaba constantemente hasta que finalmente se fundió por completo quedando en una absoluta oscuridad.

Los diez niños, la mitad de la clase de segundo curso de preescolar que estaban encerrados allí empezaron a ponerse nerviosos.

La profesora de psicomotricidad, la profesora Dornan encendió la linterna de su teléfono móvil para iluminar la estancia.

-Chicos, chicos vamos a ponernos todos juntos aquí, enseguida podremos salir.

Tommy encogió sus piernas mientras miraba el suelo, sentado en una de las colchonetas del gimnasio, apoyando su espalda en la pared.

Estaba completamente callado, a diferencia de su amigo Randy, quien había empezado a llorar demandando por su mamá.

Su mamá… Su mamá era policía, tenía que venir a rescatarle.

Alzó la mano.

-¿Si, Thomas?

-Mi mamá es policía profesora Dornan, podría venir a rescatarnos.

La profesora le miró con cariño y se agachó para tranquilizar al pequeño pasando una mano por sus rizos castaños.

-Estoy segura que vendrá, Thomas…-La profesora carraspeó-¿Por qué no explicamos una historia?

Un fuerte sonido se escuchó a fuera, acompañado de la lluvia y el viento haciendo todo más tétrico. El agua por las cañerías no dejaba de sonar y parte del gimnasio estaba encharcado.

-Los bomberos deben estar por venir…-susurró casi auto convenciéndose-.

Tommy miró de reojo a Sophia quien estaba a su lado, temblaba de frío ya que iban vestidos con el chándal escolar y tenía miedo, se notaba en su cara.

-Sophia.

La niña miró a Thomas con seriedad.

-Sabes que no somos amigos tú y yo.

-Pero… No quiero que tengas miedo.

-No tengo miedo-se cruzó de brazos-.

-Já. Si lo tienes.

-No tengo.

-Si-dijo Tommy haciendo una mueca.

Sophia le golpeó y Tommy le devolvió el golpe empezando una pelea que tuvieron que poner fin cuando sus otros compañeros empezaron a quejarse y a llorar de nuevo completamente aterrados.

-Mi mamá nos sacará de aquí-susurró.-Yo también tengo miedo.

Sophia no dijo nada, pero Tommy se movió quedando más pegado a ella.

* * *

Richard Castle no dejaba de mirar una y otra vez a la puerta del colegio. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que su hija saliera, recogerla y encerrarse en casa los días que durara aquella estúpida tormenta del demonio.

Sin embargo su deseo no se cumplía. Se sentía decepcionado con el genio de la lámpara, sobre todo cuando un rato después por fin los últimos niños salían acompañados por un par de bomberos.

Pero ni rastro de Sophia.

Ni de Thomas y o la detective Beckett.

Un último bombero salió con otro chico de un curso superior y la profesora de psicomotricidad.

-¡Están todos!-Avisó.

Pero no era cierto.

Rick rápidamente se acercó hasta uno de los bomberos para saber que ocurría.

-¿Dónde está la detective?

-Está dentro. Sigue ahí con dos niños y uno de mis compañeros. Por lo visto la niña tiene miedo y no es capaz de moverse.

Rick hizo amago de ir hacia dentro pero el bombero le detuvo.

-Amigo, la detective sabe lo que se hace. Enseguida van a salir. Además no está sola.

* * *

Cuando Kate Beckett entró en el gimnasio, empapada y siendo recibida por un enorme charco lo primero que divisó fue a su hijo correr hacia ella.

-¡Sabía que vendrías!-se lanzó, teniendo que agarrarlo en brazos.

Beckett no pudo evitar llenarle de besos y comprobar que su hijo estaba bien. Una vez le había dado al menos cinco besos, Tommy se separó sintiéndose avergonzado y agobiado por los mimos públicos de su madre.

Los bomberos se cercioraron que todos estaban bien y les explicaron a los pequeños que tenían que seguirles para evacuar la escuela, todo muy despacio.

Hicieron recuento y comenzaron a salir, quedando últimos el jefe de bomberos, Beckett, Tommy, la profesora y Sophia quien no quería moverse.

-Tiene miedo-susurró Tommy a su lado.

Beckett miró a su hijo.

-Thomas ve con el jefe Brady.

Thomas asintió y se acercó hasta el bombero quien le dio la mano y ambos empezaron una charla sobre baseball para distraer al pequeño.

-No tienes que tener miedo, cariño.

Sophia tenía los ojos llorosos y miró levemente a la detective, la mamá de Tommy, la mamá que su papá odiaba.

Sophia negó y volvió a apartar la mirada, encogiéndose, casi haciéndose una bolita.

-No tengo miedo.

-¿Te cuento un secreto? Yo también tenía miedo. Pero ahora ya no… Y tienes que saber que has sido muy valiente y que tu papá está afuera esperándote…

La cara de Sophia se iluminó por completo cuando escuchó que su papá estaba afuera esperándola.

Kate alargó su mano y acarició los deditos de ella. Sonrió viendo como hasta ese momento no se había fijado, pero los ojos azules eran idénticos a los de su padre al igual que su cabello castaño y liso.

-¿Vienes conmigo?

Sophia negó lentamente y volvió a esconder su rostro.

-Me he hecho pipí-murmuró muy avergonzada.

Kate entendió en ese momento cual era el problema, se había hecho pis por culpa del miedo que le había dado la oscuridad, la lluvia, la situación en general y ahora tenía vergüenza que alguien le descubriera.

-Vamos a hacer algo-Beckett acarició el rostro de la pequeña-Mírame.

Sophia miró a Kate.

-Te voy a poner mi chaqueta. ¿Qué te parece?

Sophia abrió los ojos como platos y asintió lentamente.

-Llevarás la chaqueta de la policía-Kate se quitó su chaqueta impermeable y se la puso a la niña que se había levantado del suelo. Le cerró la cremallera y tapó todo su cuerpecito.

Kate sonrió y la cogió en brazos.

-Venga chicos-avisó a su hijo y al bombero- Vámonos. Que esta escuela queda cerrada por unos días.

-¡Bieeen! ¡Vacaciones!-exclamó Tommy siguiendo la bombero para saber por dónde pisar sin resbalarse.

Kate cargaba con Sophia en brazos y rodó los ojos ante la ilusión de su hijo de unos días sin vacaciones.

* * *

Cuando Castle vio salir a la detective con su hija en brazos sintió como su corazón volvía a latir a un ritmo normal.

Suspiró aliviado y se acercó hasta ellos.

El bombero se despidió de Tommy y Beckett le tendió a la niña a su padre quien la besuqueó sin vergüenza alguna.

-Llevas la chaqueta de la detective…

Sophia sonrió.

Kate y Tommy se habían hecho a un lado, la detective acariciaba el cabello de su hijo y le contaba cual sería el plan cuando recibió una llamada de Espo.

Beckett tenía agarrado a su pequeño por la chaqueta del chándal para que no escapara cuando a lo lejos, al principio de la calle, vio aparecer su coche oficial.

-Vamos, Tío Javi ya está aquí, te pondremos una chaqueta.

-Detective-llamó Castle- Tommy…-se acercó con Sophia- Sophia me ha dicho que te has portado como un héroe.

Tommy sonrió y asintió.

-Gracias.-alzó la mano y Tommy no dudó un segundo en chocarla.

Rick carraspeó.

-Gracias por salvar a mi hija.

La detective hizo un gesto quitándole importancia.

-Es mi trabajo.

-Pero…

-No es nada. Ya… Ya me devolverás la chaqueta, no pasa nada-le guiñó el ojo a Sophia.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

Beckett lo miró confundida.

-Es lo de menos, has salvado a mi hija, te debo…

-No, no me debes nada.

Castle apretó los labios y la miró seriamente. Esa mujer era demasiado tozuda.

Kate apartó la mirada de él y miró a Espo que se acercaba para entregarle las llaves de su coche.

El detective abrazó al hijo de su amiga colocándole una chaqueta, también de la talla de su madre y luego le indicó a su jefa que fueran a casa cuanto antes para refugiarse.

Kate asintió y se abrazó con Espo murmurándole un gracias. Se separó y miró a Castle quien discutía con Sophia por todo lo que debían andar hasta llegar a casa ya que el coche de Castle había quedado atrapado entre otros y un par de arboles caídos.

-Puedo llevarte.

Castle miró a Beckett.

-Oh… No… No te preocupes es…

-Me pilla de camino, no es nada.

-Vamos, Sophia-exclamó Thomas- Mamá pondrá las luces. Mola un montón.

Sophia desde los brazos de su padre le miró y finalmente este asintió algo avergonzado siguiendo los pasos de la detective.

Los cuatro se subieron al coche de Beckett y emprendieron el camino hacia sus casas.

* * *

Castle indicó a Beckett que podía parar frente al parking del edificio. Beckett miró hacia arriba, la intensidad de la lluvia había disminuido y la zona exclusiva en la que vivía Castle, no parecía muy afectada.

-Vivimos ahí-señaló las ventanas del loft. Carraspeó-Gracias por… traernos.

Kate asintió. Miró hacia atrás viendo como los niños hablan tranquilamente. Por lo visto, el hecho de haber sufrido un percance como el que habían vivido en la escuela había hecho que se unieran y dejaran de llevarse mal.

Al parecer también había funcionado con ellos. Porque… Realmente no eran ni amigos pero… Ya no se gritaban compartiendo un espacio tan reducido como el de su coche.

-Vamos Sophia. Despídete de la detective Beckett.

-Ella me ha dicho que puedo llamarla Kate.

-Ok, despídete de Kate.

Sophia miró a su padre y luego miró a Tommy.

-Papá… ¿Puede venir Tommy a ver mi habitación de juegos?

-¿Puedo mamá?

Los dos padres se quedaron callados, incómodos.

-No, Thomas, otro día. No es buen momento. ¿Has visto el cielo como está?

-Jo… Venga…

-¿Por fa?-Sophia puso ojitos de cachorro abandonado.

-Ya has escuchado a la detec…A Kate. Ellos tienen que ir a su casa y…

-Papá-Sophia se cruzó de brazos- Kate me ha sacado de allí y no es de buena educación no ofrecerle un chocolate caliente, sobre todo con el frio que hace.

Kate no pudo evitar reír entre dientes ante la mueca del padre de la niña. Desde luego era una sabiondilla.

-Tommy, te prometo que otro día…

-Siempre igual-se quejó Thomas tirándose hacia detrás en el asiento y cruzándose de brazos-.

-Oye, enano, tenemos que comprobar que nuestra casa no ha sufrido ningún percance porque si no… Además, deberíamos ir y recoger ropa para ir a estar unos días con el abuelo y…

-No es seguro viajar en este momento, detective Kate.

Beckett miró a Castle ante el comentario de la niña y este se encogió de hombros.

-Ya has escuchado a Sophia. No es seguro-suspiró- Y tenemos chocolate caliente…

-Y juguetes-exclamó Sophia.

Beckett bufó molesta ante la mirada de su hijo y de su compañera de clase. Apagó el motor y saco las llaves del contacto. Realmente la niña tenía razón, no era seguro moverse por la ciudad cuando llevaban toda la tarde evacuando a gente y todo el estado de Nueva York estaba en estado de emergencia. En cualquier momento la tormenta y el viento huracanado podían sorprenderles en pleno camino.

-Está bien… Subiremos un rato y así contactaré con el abuelo.

-¡Bieeen!-exclamaron los niños.


	6. Chapter 6

Holita :)

Siento el retraso! Y siento que el ultimo capítulo de Lost también se me resista, pero a veces es mejor tardar un poquito más y estar agusto escribiendo y tener las cosas claritas que no hacer las cosas por hacer... Y por hacerlas rápidas.

El tiempo necesario para escribir es esencial :P

Dicho esto, gracias una vez más por la paciencia, por leer y comentar.

* * *

Después de subir los que para Sophia y Thomas parecían los cuatro tramos de escaleras más largos de la historia llegaron hasta la puerta de casa de Richard Castle.

Rick, quien había hablado nada más entrar en el edificio con el portero, había subido estoicamente las escaleras de las cuatro plantas que separaban su loft de la puerta principal del edificio, casi sin parecer que fuera a perder el pulmón izquierdo en el intento.

Y es que cuando Edward, el portero, le había informado que la luz iba y venía y era mejor subir andando había sentido terror en demostrar que estaba en baja forma.

Kate le miró divertida a su espalda mientras intentaba controlar a los dos niños que hablaban sin parar.

-Ya puedes respirar hondo para recuperar el aliento-comentó.

-Eso ha sido un golpe bajo.

-Ahá-dijo disimulando la risita.

Finalmente y tras encontrar las llaves, las giró tras meterlas en la cerradura y abrió la puerta empujándola para que todos pasaran.

-Bienvenidos al hogar Castle.

Pero antes de que Kate o Tommy pudieran decir algo, o hacer un comentario al respecto de la oscuridad que los cernía aun cuando todo el hogar estaba iluminado por velas y linternas, una pelirroja aun vestida con el uniforme escolar se les acercó hasta la puerta casi como un vendaval.

-¡Papá! ¡Sophia! ¡Por fin!

Castle se quedó estático sin decir nada al respecto de la preocupación de su hija mejor, pero correspondió el abrazo cuando esta se abrazó con fuerza, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

-Estaba preocupada.

Kate estaba parada al lado de Castle y en silencio. No dijo nada. Era obvio que la chica estaba preocupada. Pero no preocupada al nivel de la preocupación normal que puedes tener cuando un temporal azota la ciudad y ciertas zonas empiezan a ser evacuadas.

No, Alexis estaba preocupada al nivel de la llegada del fin del mundo.

-Estamos bien, cariño-Castle besó su pelo con ternura y Alexis se separó- Hemos venido escoltados por la policía.

Alexis ignoró por completo a su padre e incluso había obviado el hecho de que no estaban solos y se agachó para estrujar a su hermanita cuando se percató de que iba envuelta en una chaqueta de la policía que le quedaba enorme.

Fue ese mismo instante cuando se percató de la presencia de Kate.

La detective hizo un gesto con la mano para saludarla y Alexis se quedó mirándola seria.

La luz general volvió y Sophia y Tommy vitorearon por ello.

-¿La abuela?

-La abuela está bien-dijo sin mirar a su padre-Ella es…

-Ella es la detective Kate, Alexis-dijo Sophia sin dejar que su hermana terminara de hablar.-Y me ha dejado esta chaqueta.

-Y él…-señaló.-

-Es mi nuevo amigo, es Tommy.

-Tommy… ¿Tommy el niño que te molestaba?

-Ese Tommy-dijo gesticulando exageradamente- Pero ya no me molesta.

Castle sonrió mirando a sus dos hijas y a Tommy.

-Mi coche se ha quedado atrapado en la calle de la escuela y después del percance que hubo… Y ahora mismo no es seguro estar en la calle…-Informó.

-¡Vamos a hacer chocolate caliente, Lex!-Sophia se quitó la chaqueta dejándola en el suelo, sin importarle que fuera empapada y salió corriendo hacia la cocina que tan solo era separada por una barra del salón- ¡Vamos Tommy!

Tom miró a su madre quien hizo un gesto y él siguió a su amiguita hacía la cocina pero sin hacer tanto revuelo.

-Es de buena educación ofrecer una bebida caliente cuando se está triste o en problemas.-escucharon los tres como decía la pequeña y ninguno pudo evitar sonreír.

-Eso lo decía mamá-murmuró Alexis.

Castle asintió viendo como los ojos de su pelirroja brillaban gracias a la nostalgia que acababa de sentir, seguramente Sophia les había escuchado decirlo a ellos más de una vez.

Rick suspiró y volvió a mirar a su hija.

-Creo que antes del chocolate… Debería cambiarse de ropa, esta empapada-dijo Alexis tomando la chaqueta de Kate del suelo y entregándosela.-Además huele a pis.

-Desde luego-corroboró su padre.-Creo que debería bañarse.

-Yo lo haré-dijo Alexis- No guardéis las velas, la luz va y viene-dijo mirando hacia la ventana donde aun podían comprobar el mal tiempo.

La adolescente se acercó hasta dónde estaba su hermana para informarle de que antes de tomar ese chocolate tenía que darse un baño y ponerse el pijama.

Sophia se quejó e intentó convencer a su padre sin existo.

Minutos después y tras varios amagos de llanto a pesar de la presencia de Tommy, desaparecía escaleras arriba con su hermana.

Tommy se quedó sentado en un taburete en silencio, al igual que su madre que había permanecido a su lado, de pie, durante toda la discusión.

Kate había aprovechado para echarle un breve vistazo al apartamento de su –ya no tan- enemigo. Era elegante y moderno. Masculino. Caro.

Se notaba que en la decoración y en el edificio en si se había invertido mucho dinero. Dinero que a él probablemente le sobraba.

Sólo contando salón, cocina y despacho era más grande que toda su casa. Se quedó mirando con admiración la enorme estantería donde había una gran cantidad de libros y que hacía de separación del despacho y el salón.

-Dame la chaqueta-pidió Castle, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Kate le miró. Se había perdido observando el sofá de piel y la alfombra que cubría el suelo, seguramente muy suave. El calor que hacía allí la reconfortaba a diferencia del frio que casi siempre sentía en su pequeño pisito.

Beckett miró a Castle con un interrogante en su mirada.

-Es para lavarla, olerá a…

Kate alzó la mano.

-No pasa nada, además… Si se va la luz.

-Déjamela la llevaré a la tintorería y te la devolveré en la escuela.

-Que no.

-Detective-dijo más seriamente.

Ahí estaban de nuevo. Y esta vez discutiendo por quien de los dos limpiaría la chaqueta de la detective. Si, los dos eran cabezotas hasta límites insospechables. Y no, ninguno daba su brazo a torcer.

Kate bufó y la dejó sobre la barra en la que probablemente esa familia desayunaba cada mañana. Rick la agarró y antes que obtuviera una queja de ella se perdió por el despacho.

Kate miró a lo lejos y cuando él abrió la puerta de detrás del despacho supo que se había metido en su propia habitación, cuando apenas vio una cama de matrimonio que hizo que su curiosidad aumentara.

-He ido a llevarla al cesto de la ropa sucia, ya no puedes impedir que la lave -dijo al volver al salón con sus invitados.

Beckett asintió.

-¿Señor Castle, Sophia tardará mucho? ¡Quiero ver su habitación de juegos!

Rick no pudo evitar sonreír ante la impaciencia del pequeño.

-Seguro que no tarda nada.- Los tres pudieron escuchar el secador proveniente del baño de la habitación de las niñas en el piso superior ya que seguramente estaban con la puerta abierta.

Al momento escucharon sus quejas cuando la potencia del aparato bajaba paralelamente con las luces que parpadeaban.

-Richard… ¿Puedo hacer una llamada?

Rick miró a Kate y asintió. Pasó de largo moviéndose con facilidad por el salón mientras recogía una de las muñecas de su hija del sofá, y le pasó el teléfono inalámbrico.

Rick le dio al botón y lo llevó a su oreja. Masculló una palabrota.

-Prueba el de mi despacho, el fijo.

Kate asintió y caminó hasta el despacho de Castle mientras escuchaba como hablaba con Tommy y le pedía ayuda para hacer esas tazas de chocolate humeante, y el niño se emocionaba.

* * *

Kate cerró la puerta detrás de ella y suspiró. Tomó aire y caminó por el despacho de él, suponiendo que ese era su refugio y se sintió nerviosa al invadirlo.

Miró los libros de la estantería durante un segundo pudiendo observar entre ellos que algunos obviamente eran suyos propios. No podía juzgarlo. Era buen escritor. Aunque ahora no escribiera novelas y se dedicara a trabajar para el periódico.

Realmente tenía una buena colección de grandes obras.

Sonrió y avanzó sintiendo en toda la habitación su fragancia. Acarició con un dedo el borde del escritorio. Era una mesa de madera oscura, grande y elegante. Una mesa que se asemejaba a su estilo. Se acomodó en su silla, reclinable de piel y observó con detalle los diferentes objetos que decoraban la estancia.

Un par de cuadros, la televisión, algunas películas sobre el sillón, entre ellas de dibujos animados. Sonrió y siguió con su mirada por la pared divisando algunas fotografías familiares y decidió que había saciado su curiosidad lo suficiente para realizar la llamada.

Kate se levantó nerviosa mientras descolgaba el fijo y marcaba. Había tono, eso era buena señal. Enredó su dedo índice en el cordón del teléfono y se movió mientras acomodaba su trasero en la mesa y quedaba de espaldas a la puerta.

-Vamos papá… Contesta.

Hizo una mueca y colgó al cuarto tono.

Volvió a descolgar el auricular y marcó con insistencia, esta vez otro número.

Repicoteó los dedos sobre la superficie de madera y suspiró aliviada cuando al otro lado de la línea escuchó a su padre.

-¿Papá? Apenas te oigo, papá, ¿Me oyes? Soy Kate- Beckett esperó respuesta y se mordió el labio- Si, si estamos bien. Si, No he llegado a casa-carraspeó- ¿Qué, has estado allí? Mierda.-masculló- ¿Elisabeth y tú os habéis marchado? –Beckett se quedó callada. La relación con su padre no era perfecta, pero esperaba que por lo menos su padre la hubiera esperado para marcharse de la ciudad, pero no había sido así. Se sintió algo decepcionada. -Si, no te preocupes ya veremos que hacemos… Cuídate.

Kate colgó dejando el auricular sobre el aparato con bastante fuerza. Se masajeó la sien y se acercó hasta la ventana para comprobar que el temporal no mejoraba y que probablemente y aunque los vientos huracanados eran cada vez menos intensos, la lluvia si sería un problema.

Kate miró de reojo y tragó saliva cuando se fijó en una de las fotos del mueble que había bajo la ventana del despacho.

Tomó el marco entre sus brazos.

La foto mostraba una familia feliz y relajada en probablemente una merienda en Central Park. Los cuatro estaban prácticamente recostados en el césped. Rick sostenía en brazos a una Sophia de aproximadamente seis o siete meses, vestida con un vestido de mariposas y con una pelusilla castaña sobre su cabecita. A su lado y pasando un brazo por el cuello de él, una mujer de ojos claros y cabello rojo como el fuego sonreía a la cámara. Su piel era tan blanca como la porcelana y con algunas pecas en su rostro. Sobre sus piernas, y prácticamente recostada contra su pecho había una niña idéntica a ella, de cabello rojizo recogido en dos trenzas y sonrisa perfecta salvo por el colmillo que le faltaba.

-Fue la última foto que nos tomamos juntos-murmuró una voz detrás suyo.

Beckett se sobresaltó y dejó con torpeza la foto sobre el mueble casi derribando las otras dos que había al lado.

-Perdona yo no quería… Yo…- Se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza.

Castle había aparecido en el despacho y ella ni siquiera se había percatado. A través de la única luz que provenía de fuera e iluminaba la estancia pudo observar el rostro casi imperturbable de él.

-No te preocupes… Yo… He escuchado tu conversación. Estamos en paz-hizo un amago de sonrisa.

Kate tragó saliva incomoda y no supo que decir.

-Ella… Es muy guapa.-dijo casi sin voz.

-Si-Esta vez sí sonrió-. Fue la última foto… La tengo aquí por las chicas.

-Tiene que ser duro si ella se fue y…

Kate frunció el ceño al ver su rostro de confusión y entonces hizo conexión. Todo cuadró. Y comprendió su comportamiento, sobre todo su angustia con Sophia horas atrás. Y entonces supo que uno de los motivos por él que él la odiaba a lo largo de aquel año era porque seguramente habría hecho algún comentario desafortunado. Había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

-Lo… Lamento. Dios. Pensarás que soy idiota… -Bufó y trató de huir del despacho pero él cuerpo de él se lo impedía.-Te pido disculpas si alguna vez he dicho algo y…

-No es algo que publique, no te preocupes, a veces puedo parecer que simplemente me abandonó pero…

Kate no sabía que decir.

-Tuvo que ser realmente difícil y doloroso.

Ella le comprendía. No solo porque había vivido situaciones similares a lo largo de su carrera profesional si no porque todavía le dolía recordar la pérdida de su madre. Aquello era algo que jamás se superaba.

Deseó hacerle alguna pregunta sin embargo… Ellos dos hasta hacía un par de horas se odiaban con toda su fuerza. No tenían la suficiente confianza para hablar del tema.

Beckett carraspeó con algo de incomodidad y Rick volvió de su trance. Y antes que preguntara por los niños, la risa de los dos pequeños les devolvió la sonrisa que segundos atrás habían perdido.

Castle se dio la vuelta y salió del despacho seguido de la detective.

-Papá-dijo Sophia vestida con un pijama de Batman y arrodillada sobre el taburete, con sus codos y prácticamente todo su torso sobre la barra de la cocina- El chocolate está delicioso.

Rick sonrió mirando a su hija pequeña y luego a la mayor que la aguantaba por la cintura, de pie a su lado.

Alexis arrugó su frente al mirar a los dos adultos.

-Tienes bigote, Soph. –dijo Castle-.

Tommy se echó a reír y luego buscó con la mirada su madre quien se acercó hasta quedar a su altura.

-¿Está bueno?

-Está delicioso-dijo Tom relamiéndose los labios.

Todos rieron.

-¿Papá cuando acabemos podemos ir a ver los juguetes?

Rick hizo una mueca, haciendo ver que lo pensaba.

-Tenéis todo el tiempo del mundo… -Miró a Sophia- Kate y Tommy se quedaran aquí por lo menos hasta mañana.

-¡Bieeeeeeeen!-gritaron los dos niños.

Al mismo tiempo, Kate abría los ojos sorprendida ante la confesión del escritor. Ahí estaba de nuevo, haciendo lo que le daba la gana cuando le daba la gana… Ese era uno de los motivos por lo que ella le odiaba.


	7. Chapter 7

A los que seguis Lost, el ultimo capitulo de esa historia, empiezo a escribirlo ya... No os apureis. A los demás, gracias por leer y comentar aquí, se agradece. Espero que siga interesando esta histo ;-)

Tenía mis dudas con el final...

* * *

-¿Señor Castle?-Kate lo miró tan seria y utilizó su apellido y un tono tan ácido que hizo que su cuerpo se tensara- ¿Podemos hablar?

Richard frunció el ceño y asintió. Rodeó la barra de la cocina donde sus hijos estaban sentados y disfrutando del chocolate y ambos adultos se alejaron para hablar con tranquilidad.

Ambos estaban al lado de uno de los ventanales que daban a la calle. La lluvia cada vez era más intensa.

Kate miró a su interlocutor con el odio que durante ese día había controlado e hincó su dedo índice en su pecho al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a reprocharle su actitud.

-¿Qué demonios cree que hace?

-Pensaba que ya nos tuteábamos.

-¿Qué haces?-dijo Kate secamente.

Rick alzó las cejas haciéndose el desentendido.

-¿Qué hago?

-¿En qué momento he decidido quedarme a dormir en tu casa, y lo que es peor, porque tomas decisiones con mi hijo por mi?

Rick se encogió de hombros y se relajó completamente al ver el problema de la mujer.

-No es que quiera hacer una fiesta de pijamas contigo, detective. Todavía no eres mi persona favorita del mundo…-se rascó el cuello en una actitud relajada y distendida- Creo que no es buena idea que salgáis con este temporal.

Kate alzó una ceja. Sabía que él tenía razón, que no debían salir así y que incluso su padre le había confirmado que por lo visto su barrio no estaba en buenas condiciones.

Beckett apretó sus labios y los humedeció.

-No tienes derecho a decidir por mí. Eres increíble-dijo moviéndose- Eres el típico niño mimado que siempre hace lo que quiere-masculló- Por eso tu hija es igual… Además después de…

No terminó la frase cuando vio el rostro de Rick más serio que nunca, sabiendo que aquel no era la dirección correcto para esa conversación.

-Lo siento, sólo intentaba… ¡Haz lo que quieras!

-¿Cómo voy a hacer lo que quiera? –Señaló a su hijo y a Sophia que reían- Dime como ahora le digo a un niño de cuatro años en un sitio que se siente bien, con su amiga, y sin miedo… Que nos tenemos que ir.

Rick frunció el ceño. Si, probablemente actuaría como Sophia hacía cuando sus planes no funcionaban. Montaría una pataleta intentando conseguir lo que quería. Quedarse en su casa,.

Realmente no había contado con ello y había sido un error hablar delante de los niños antes de consultarlo con su madre.

-Ambos estaban aterrados en ese gimnasio-musitó-.

Rick asintió.

-Lo siento, detective, de verdad, sólo pensé…. Que… Bueno tu padre no está y…

-Tengo a otras personas que acudir.-dijo molesta y haciéndose la orgullosa-.

-Perfecto, llámales.-Richard se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Alexis y los dos niños mirándoles. Por lo visto habían alzado más la voz de lo normal. –Puedes irte donde te da la gana, pero si un huracán se te lle…va-se calló ante el rostro de los niños.

-¿Mamá…? ¿No nos vamos a quedar?

Kate miró a distancia Rick y volvió a recriminarle con la mirada. Richard rodó los ojos. Aquella mujer era demasiado cabezota y orgullosa. Otro de los motivos por los que la detestaba.

Suspiró y volvió a enfocar su mirada en su hijo. Acarició sus rizos y se agachó frente a él. Con el dedo pulgar le limpió la comisura de los labios con ternura, dónde aun quedaban restos de chocolate seco.

Sonrió dulcemente.

-Cariño… ¿No prefieres ir a ver si encontramos a la tia Lanie?

Tommy hizo una mueca y arrugó su frente al mismo tiempo que sus labios rosados y finos se apretaban e intentaba que no temblaran mientras miraba a su madre con cara de cachorrito.

Negó haciendo que sus ricitos rubios se movieran.

-Quiero quedarme aquí… ¡Sophia va a enseñarme su habitación de juegos! ¡Tiene un castillo! Y un tobogán, mamá. ¡En su casa!

Kate suspiró viendo la emoción de su hijo. Era normal. Según su opinión tenía más juguetes que los necesarios, pero en su habitación apenas tenía una cama, un armario, lo normal.

Nadie tenía un tobogán en su casa… Nadie salvo la hija de Richard Castle.

Suspiró.

-¡Y me tiene que presentar a Frédéric!

Kate alzó una ceja.

-¿Quién es Fréderic?

-Freddy es mi hurón-dijo Sophia, interrumpiendo la conversación de madre e hijo y dando casi un salto teatral para quedar al lado de Tommy mientras miraba a Kate con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¡Por fi, mamá! ¡A fuera hace frío! ¡Por faaaa!

Kate miró de reojo el ventanal. En realidad, por más que odiara la decisión, sobre todo el hecho de haber sido tomada prácticamente sin consentimiento, era bastante peligroso salir a la calle en ese momento, con ese tiempo y sobre todo cargando con un niño de cuatro años.

El transporte público no funcionaba. Sería imposible encontrar un taxi y… Su apartamento estaba a unas veinte calles. En la quinta, Tommy querría que le cogiera en brazos.

-Está bien-los dos niños saltaron de alegría- Pero sólo hoy. Es una situación difícil, Thomas.

Tommy asintió.

-Hablaré con tia Lanie, podríamos ir con ella.

-Pero… Hoy nos quedamos.

-Por ahora sí. –Su rostro volvió a cambiar- Hablaré primero con Lan… Mientras-dijo para apaciguar la desilusión de su hijo- ¿Por qué no le enseñas los juguetes, Sophia?

Sophia asintió y tiró de la mano de Tommy, corriendo hacia las escaleras que daban al piso superior y por consiguiente a su habitación y la habitación de los juguetes. Alexis hizo una mueca y miró a su padre.

La luz seguía yendo y viniendo hasta que finalmente se apagó.

-Lex, ¿Por qué no subes con tu hermana y Tommy, así… Enciendes un par de linternas y les echas un ojo?

La pelirroja asintió subiendo las escaleras más rápido mientras escuchaba los gritos de los niños entre divertidos y asustados, y dejó a solas a su padre con la detective Beckett quien mientras Castle se dedicaba a esparcir más velas alrededor del salón, ella permanecía de pie, estática.

* * *

Kate miró alrededor suyo… Y la verdad que la situación era realmente incomoda…

Las velas, la fragancia de él mezclada con el olor a hogar y el calor que desprendía la chimenea… Too much.

Tragó saliva y miró la espalda ancha de él ceñida a la camisa negra que llevaba y que hasta ese momento no se había fijado en esa tela o en los bíceps que probablemente se escondían debajo.

Miró las manos de él moverse con agilidad para encender las velas y arrugó su nariz. En qué demonios estaba pensando y por qué había deslizado su mirada por la espalda y hasta ese trasero recién descubierto…

Su subconsciente la traicionó sintiendo un ligero calor subir por sus entrañas y se mordió el labio.

Increíble. Su cuerpo era realmente tan traidor como su mente…

Hacía demasiado que no estaba en una situación así, o similar, con un hombre y por eso… ¡Mierda pero no podía ser con su peor enemigo! ¡No con él!

Se mordió el labio de nuevo con frustración y se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la voz masculina y ronca de él haciendo que moviera su cabeza para borrar la imagen de él y como su vista se había perdido hasta en el nacimiento de su cabello en esa nuca que…

Bufó molesta cuando clavó su mirada en esos ojos azules.

-Y para tu información-replicó- Tu tampoco eres mi persona favorita en el mundo.

Rick rió. Ronco. Melodioso. Sensual. Maldita seas, Richard Castle…

-Vaya, eres ágil…-se mofó con ironía- Creo, detective, que yo estaré en baja forma, pero… Tu estas en baja forma mental.

Kate apretó los labios y se sentó en el sofá, dejándose caer, sin importarle si a él le molestaba o no. Flexionó su rodilla y pasó su pierna izquierda por sobre la derecha. Miró sus uñas, que en aquél momento se habían vuelto la mar de interesante e ignoró el movimiento en la cocina detrás de ella.

Al momento, Rick la sorprendió con una taza humeante.

-Aunque no seas mi persona favorita en el mundo, todo el mundo que viene aquí se merece una taza de chocolate.

Kate no dijo nada, simplemente la aceptó. Y aceptó la compañía de él cuando se sentó a una distancia prudencial en el mismo sofá. Después de todo, él era el anfitrión y ella su invitada y no podía quejarse. La había acogido aun sin soportarse…

Rick dio un trago a su taza sin dejar de mirarla de reojo. Aquella mujer, aun siendo cabezota y orgullosa denotaba un misterio que cualquier hombre y sobretodo cualquier escritor de misterio que se preciase como él, desearía resolver.

Y es que se notaba una mujer fuerte, segura de sí misma y quizás por eso él la tachaba de terca y creída, porque simplemente, no estaba acostumbrado a una mujer con tanto carácter.

A decir verdad, no estaba acostumbrado a ninguna mujer desde hacía años. Suspiró cuando se sintió más acalorado de lo normal.

La situación le había jugado una mala pasada. Sobre todo si no dejaba de mirar la curva del cuello de su acompañante.

De la madre del amigo de su hija.

De una policía.

Sonrío. Eso era sexy. Tan sexy como la mirada de ella… Sobre todo cuando se enfadaba. No era un color específico. Era una mezcla de verde con color miel que quitaba el sentido, al igual que su figura, su altura, sus pechos…

Dios mío, Rick. Deja de pensar con la po****.

Nervioso, pasó sus dedos por una de sus cejas en un gesto típico que hacía cuando se sentía alterado y dio otro sorbo a su taza, quemándose la lengua gracias al brebaje ardiendo que contenía.

Sin embargo no soltó ni una queja, aguantando estoicamente.

El silencio se hizo presente y comenzaba a hacerse casi incomodo. Castle dejó la taza sobre la mesita de cristal donde un montón de libros infantiles reposaban junto un par de gomas de pelo y alguna revista de coches.

Kate hizo lo mismo.

-Perdona el desorden-musitó Rick.

-No has visto mi casa…-contestó sin darle importancia.

-Supongo que la excusa son los niños.

Kate asintió. Rick giró medio cuerpo y Kate le imitó para mirarle, dejando su pierna que anteriormente estaba flexionada sobre el sofá.

Aquello era surrealista.

-Creo que debería ir a ver como…

-Los niños están bien, no te preocupes, déjales jugar un rato a su aire…

Kate asintió y enredó su dedo índice en un mechón suelto para después colocarlo detrás de la oreja. Al percatarse de aquel gesto, comúnmente utilizado para flirtear, dejó sus manos quietas sobre su regazo para no crear falsas opiniones.

-Entonces, tu padre consiguió salir de la ciudad.

-Si-musitó Kate, algo tensa- Se marchó a Blue Hill. Nosotros tenemos una cabaña en Catskill, pero seguramente también ha afectado el temporal y Elisabeth…-Rick le miró confuso sin saber de quien hablaba- Su novia-dijo con un tono que no denotaba aceptación- Es de Maine, de Blue Hill… Así que se han ido allí.

Rick asintió y se quedó callado.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Si no me gusta la nueva novia de mi padre?

Rick negó. No sabía que había detrás de toda la historia del padre de Kate con esa novia y ella, pero no quería ahondar en el tema ante la reacción de ella… Por lo menos no en ese momento.

Porque si algo tenía claro eran dos cosas. 1. A pesar de que Kate no era ni su amiga y era creída, seria, cabezota y orgullosa… Era policía y le rodeaba todo un misterio lo cual le llevaba al punto 2. Pensaba descubrirlo costase lo que costase.

Su inspiración iba en aumento. Hacía años que no se sentía atraído por la personalidad de alguien, ni inspirado por el simple hecho de tener una conversación… Aquello podía ayudarle en sus columnas en el Ledger, o incluso, escribir un libro…

Debería pensarlo con tranquilidad.

Alzó la vista y comprobó que Kate esperaba que formulara su pregunta.

-No es sobre la novia de tu padre o sobre él… Es que… Has hablado de él.

-Sí.

-Y de una tal Lanie y antes te he visto con tu compañero, que parecía más bien un muy buen amigo- Kate asintió ante la pausa de él- Pero… No has hablado del padre de Thomas… Ni de nadie… más.-dijo finalmente.

Kate alzó una ceja.

-¿Es tu forma de preguntarme si tengo novio?

-¿Qué?-contestó con un tono agudo- No. No por favor.-hizo un gesto con la mano.

-Menos mal-suspiró Kate llevándose una mano al pecho y ambos se miraron como algo parecido al rencor.

Ambos se quedaron callados. Rick deseaba preguntarle por el padre de Tommy, pero no sabía si era correcto. Alguna vez recordaba haberlo visto por la escuela…

-Ya me escuchaste hablar con Ethan el otro día.

Castle miró a Kate.

-Pero no me gusta hablar de él…-dijo seria-.

Rick asintió concediéndole la posibilidad de no responderle a su pregunta, por lo que se calló, a pesar que una hora atrás ella había estado fisgoneando sus fotos con Meredith.

Richard fue a hablar cuando la voz de Sophia bajando las escaleras, seguida de Tommy y dejando a Alexis arriba, le impidió hacerlo.

-Papá, no podemos coger a Freddy.

-¿Has soltado a Freddy?-Rick frunció el ceño levantándose.

-Si-dijo Sophia como si nada.

-Sabes que es mejor dejarlo suelto cuando está aquí abajo, si lo perdemos y lo encuentra la abuela… ¡Le dará un infarto!

Rick se acercó hasta ellos, que esperaban a los pies de la escalera, seguido de Kate. Tommy saltó el último escalón y se acercó hasta su madre.

-¿Qué es infarto?

Kate revolvió el pelo de su hijo y le miró sin saber cómo explicarle.

-Es lo que suele decir papá cuando la abuela coge su dinero.-explicó Sophia, de nuevo con ese tono de niña sabelotodo. -Algún día me dará un infarto-dijo la niña imitando el tono de su padre.

Los dos adultos se miraron entre sí. Kate se regodeó en el tono rojizo que adquirió la cara del escritor debido a su vergüenza.

-Bien… Está bien… Todos arriba a buscar a Freddy- Rick se giró, aun a oscuras y solo alumbrados por las velas miró a Kate, la otra adulta que controlaría la situación, sobre todo al ser policía – Imagino que no te darán miedo los hurones… Detective.

Kate alzó una ceja mirándole con superioridad.

-Estoy acostumbrada a todo tipo de ratas-y movió su mandíbula en un gesto de arrogancia que hizo que Castle le devolviera con un simple movimiento de cejas y una sonrisa instalada en su rostro.

Kate no pudo evitar sonreír cuando él se dio la vuelta y empujó suavemente a Sophia y Tommy para buscar al hurón de la pequeña.


	8. Chapter 8

En un principio lo del Hurón no iba a ser importante, era solo un comentario, un mcguffin que no intervenia en la historia, pero al ver la reaccion de todos decidi darle un poquito mas de historia al hurón jajajaja.

Gracias por los comentarios y por leerme.

Nos vemos prontito!

* * *

-¡Está ahí!

Todo el grupo que seguía a Rick por el pasillo, a oscuras, guiado por la linterna que sujetaba el escritor dio un respingo cuando escuchó el pequeño grito de Sophia.

-¡Ah, no! ¡Me he etivocado!

Rick suspiró mientras Alexis escondía una sonrisa. Kate y Tommy se mantuvieron en silencio.

-Equivocado, cariño-corrigió el escritor a su niña.

-Pues eso, etivocado.

Rick rodó los ojos sin embargo no pudo evitar sonreír. Acarició el pelo de su pequeña y miró sus pies. Comprobó que una vez más, iba descalza.

-Sophia…

-Shhh-Kate alzó la mano.

-¿Me has mandado callar?-Rick alzó una ceja.

-Creo que he escuchado algo-susurró la detective, moviendo su propia linterna frente suyo, alumbrando el largo pasillo del piso superior que distribuía las diferentes habitaciones, un baño, la habitación de invitados que normalmente era la de la abuela, la de Alexis, la de Sophia, que se intercomunicaban por otro baño para ellas y la sala de juegos.

Todos miraron por donde la detective enfocaba pero allí no había ni rastro de Freddy.

Kate se giró y enfocó hacia donde estaban los demás, esperando de pie en medio del pasillo, agotados de llevar al menos 15 minutos en busca del hurón y sin rastro de él.

Observó a Sophia, cabizbaja y apesadumbrada.

-Actuaremos como detectives-la niña alzó su mentón buscando con su mirada a Kate y sonrió, aplaudiendo emocionada y contagiando a Kate su emoción.

De repente había captado la atención de Tommy, de Sophia y hasta de Alexis. Alzó la vista medio agachada para quedar a la altura de los niños y cruzó una mirada con Castle, quien sonreía encantado por la actitud de aquella mujer con su hija.

-Señorita Sophia… Es usted sospechosa de dejar escapar a Freddy el hurón.

-No…No lo dejé escapar.

-Es verdad, mami-interrumpió Tommy- Frederic saltó de las manos de Sophia.

Kate sonrió al ver como ambos niños se defendían.

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro.

Un trueno resonó en la calle haciendo que todos –incluidos los adultos- dieran un respingo. Kate vio la cara de agobio de los niños y no dudó en seguir con su falso interrogatorio para mantenerlos entretenidos.

-Bien bien…-carraspeó haciéndose la seria- Entonces dígame, señorita Sophia…¿En qué lugar suele esconderse Freddy cuando anda libre por su casa?

Sophia frunció el ceño y posteriormente torció sus labios en una mueca pensativa mientras con su dedo índice golpeaba su mentón.

-Suele escabullirse por los juguetes… O en la habitación de Alexis.

-Como se haya hecho caca…-Alexis empezó a molestarse, pero Rick detuvo sus quejas con una única mirada.

Alexis bufó.

-Entonces deberemos inspeccionar esos lugares…

Todos se dirigieron en primer lugar a la habitación de los juguetes.

Rick empujó la puerta con suavidad y fue el encargado de iluminar la estancia. Frente a ellos se abría una puerta hacia otro mundo, el diminuto mundo de Sophia donde las paredes estaban pintadas de paisajes con nubes, arcoíris, estrellas y donde colgaban algunas fotos de ella con Alexis disfrazadas de princesas cuando aun eran más pequeña.

Kate no pudo evitar quedarse perpleja con la boca semi abierta, sin saber que decir ante tal panorama. En lugar de una habitación de juego, parecía una tienda de juguetes por lo repleta que estaba.

Allí había hasta una pequeña cama elástica y un castillo con piscina de bolas y tobogán incluido. En un rincón había una alfombra de piano, que sonaba cada vez que pisaban y al otro lado de la habitación una estantería con todas las barbies y princesas que tenía junto con unas perchas con disfraces, maquillaje y pintura.

También había un rincón con una mesa para pintar, diferentes juegos de mesa e infantiles y un mini sofá con una pantalla para ver dibujos animados colgada de la pared y una video consola, además de varios playmobils y algunos que otros coches teledirigidos.

Kate pateó sin querer unos patines que había en medio del suelo.

-¿No es demasiado excesivo?

Rick se encogió de hombros.

Kate suspiró sin saber que decir y siguió alumbrando.

-¿A que es genial, mamá?

-Eh… Si-dijo con poco convección. Tommy se encogió de hombros y con su propia mini linterna siguió a Sophia buscando a Freddy entre todos los juguetes.

-Me temo que si no lo encontramos aquí… La siguiente pista está en la habitación de Alexis…

-Más te vale que esté aquí, Sophia.-dijo su hermana, adolescente y bastante molesta.

Rick suspiró y miró a Kate.

-Últimamente está así… Tiene una conexión especial con su habitación.-murmuró casi en una confidencia hacia Beckett.

-Papá-masculló molesta.

Kate hizo una mueca para contener la sonrisilla que luchaba por instalarse en su rostro, viendo la discusión entre padre e hija.

-Todas hemos pasado por eso-comentó- No nos gusta que nos invadan nuestro espacio personal.

-Ves-contestó Alexis con evidencia- Ella lo entiende.

-Cariño yo solo…

-Encontraste mi diario papá-dijo Alexis enfadada- ¡Y lo leíste!

-En realidad, yo lo encontré-dijo Sophia como si nada-¿Freeeeeeeeddy?

-Arggg…Esto es increíble- Alexis se cruzó de brazos en el justo momento en que la luz regresaba al hogar de los Castle.

Apagó su linterna a pesar que aun no había la suficiente energía para que las luces dejaran de parpadear.

En ese momento Kate tuvo la oportunidad de mirar con detenimiento toda la sala de juegos de la niña. Si, era desmesurada la cantidad de juguetes que esa niña tenía para tan solo contar con 4 años… Sobre todo si lo comparaba con los que tenía Tommy.

Ella pensaba que Tommy tenía suficientes juguetes, o tal vez demasiados, para lo pequeña que era su habitación o su apartamento.

Sin embargo, cada vez que Ethan lo visitaba –Que cada vez eran menos- Siempre le traía algo… Algo soberanamente caro.

Y su padre, su padre siempre le regalaba alguna pelota de Baseball o de futbol con la que el niño se encargaba de patear en su propio apartamento y así recibir las quejas del señor Kubiak sobre el hecho de que sus paredes temblaban constantemente como si se tratara de un terremoto.

No, sólo era un niño jugando al balón y posteriormente su madre riñéndole.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Los cinco dieron un tremendo brinco cuando escucharon ese grito agudo que provenía del piso inferior, donde se suponía que no había nadie.

Rick hizo una mueca mientras Kate llevó su mano a la cadera en busca de la pistola que no llevaba con ella ya que la había dejado en su coche que seguramente seguía aparcado abajo.

-No temas…-rió- Conozco ese grito.

Alexis asintió mientras seguían escuchando varios gritos.

-¡La abuela ha encontrado a Freddy!-dijo Sophia divertida saliendo de la habitación para correr por el pasillo y bajar las escaleras.

Alexis salió siguiendo a Tommy que a su vez seguía a Sophia quien iba gritando el nombre de su abuela y de su hurón mientras Martha gritaba que le quitaran 'esa rata con cola peluda' de encima.

Rick se encogió de hombros y movió su mano para que Kate pasara delante suyo.

Ambos caminaron hacia las escaleras sin prisa y bajaron para encontrarse a Sophia cazando a Freddy de entre el cuerpo de su abuela y a esta, quien llevaba el pelo alborotado debido al mal tiempo y su ropa parecía húmeda, despotricando.

Rick dio media vuelta mientras Kate se quedó parada a mitad de las escaleras. Al momento el hombre regresó con una toalla para que su madre se secara un poco mientras seguía quejándose del hurón.

Beckett no pudo evitar mirar en silencio como interactuaban entre todos. Bajó un par de peldaños y se quedó allí, sin interceder.

-¿Y este pequeño, quien es?-dijo Martha mirando a Tommy.

El niño sonrió viendo a la mujer. Le había gustado, le caía bien, parecía excéntrica y divertida tal y como Sophia le había explicado un rato atrás mientras jugaban arriba.

-Es mi amigo Tommy.

-¿Tommy… Tommy el que te molestaba?-preguntó Martha mirando a su nieta.

-Ese Tommy… Pero ya no me molesta.

Thomas sonrió enseñando todos sus dientecillos y alargó su mano para estrechársela a la señora Rodgers.

-Soy Thomas Ephraim Beckett, señora-dijo con su vocecilla.

Kate se rió entre dientes al escuchar a su hijo presentarse. Desde siempre se había aprendido su nombre completo y no dejaba de repetirlo cada vez que alguien le preguntaba cómo se llamaba, aun detestando su segundo nombre.

Ella le había dicho que no hacía falta repetir su nombre completo, sin embargo siempre lo hacía.

-Oh… Oh vaya-sonrió Martha estrechando su mano con ternura y mirando al niño a los ojos y posteriormente a su hijo y a la que seguramente era la madre de aquel chico- Eres un chico muy educado-sonrió- Yo soy Martha Rodgers, actriz, madre de Richard y abuela de Sophia y Alexis.

Tommy asintió y sonrió.

-Es muy divertida, señora Rodgers.

-Puedes llamarme Martha.

-Y a mi Tommy-dijo sonriendo y volviendo a poner toda su atención en su amiga Sophia y en el hurón escurridizo.

-Papá, vamos a dejar a Frederic en su sitio.

-Sí, cariño.

Los dos niños, el hurón y Alexis subieron las escaleras corriendo mientras dejaron a los adultos en el mismo lugar.

-Madre, ¿Cómo que has aparecido?-preguntó Richard mientras agarraba la toalla que su madre le devolvía.

-El tiempo es horrible Richard, mira mi pelo… Y he venido porque… La calefacción no funciona en mi casa y no es cosa del edificio, he hablado con Eduard y nada…

Rick asintió.

-Si, aquí tenemos hasta luz ya-sonrió.

-Entonces no te importará que me quede hoy aquí.

Rick hizo una mueca y fue cuando Martha reparó de nuevo en la presencia de Beckett y comprendió lo que sucedía.

-¿Estabais teniendo una cita con los chicos aquí?

-¿Qué? No, no madre… No por favor… ¿Cómo piensas eso?

-Bueno yo lo que veo aquí son…-miró hacia el salón- Dos tazas de café y dos adultos, solteros y realmente guapos.

-Viudo. Soy Viudo, sabes…

Martha miró a Kate preguntándose si ella era soltera, ella evitó la mirada pero asintió casi imperceptiblemente mientras bajó su rostro al suelo completamente sonrojada.

-Tú debes ser la madre de Thomas ¿Me equivoco?

Kate alzó la mirada y vio como la mujer le sonreía. Sus ojos eran tan azules como los de Rick, lo que probablemente significaba que los había sacado de esa parte de la herencia genética.

Beckett asintió en silencio y bajó el último tramo de escalones para acercarse educadamente a Martha.

-No estamos en una cita…

-Exacto-interrumpió Rick- Nosotros nos odiamos… O nos odiábamos, ¿Recuerdas madre?

Martha abrió los ojos como platos, debido a la sorpresa al recordar todas las quejas que su hijo había tenido sobre esa mujer y no pudo evitar soltar una risilla…

-Katherine Beckett-se presentó.

-Un placer, querida. Entiendo que odiaras a mi hijo… A veces es odiable.

Kate no pudo evitar reír principalmente gracias al rostro de Rick ante el comentario de su madre.

-Ella y Tommy se quedaran aquí a dormir, es imposible salir con el temporal y ella me ayudó a la hora de llegar a aquí y bueno, es una larga historia…-carraspeó incomodo mientras se rascaba la nuca, justo donde crecía su cabello.

-Richard…

-Lo sé, madre.

Kate alzó la ceja sin comprender y miró a Rick y a su madre, todavía sintiéndose algo incomoda por la repentina aparición de la mujer, quien parecía una diva.

Recordaba que en alguna ocasión había escuchado a alguno de los padres que eran compañeros de Thomas, que en la familia de Sophia todos eran artistas, Rick como escritor y su abuela actriz de Broadway.

Se le notaba.

-¿Qué… Qué ocurre?-preguntó confusa.

-Verás…-Comenzó Rick bastante azorado- Mi madre tiene su propio apartamento en este edificio… Dos plantas por debajo-suspiró-.

-Pero me estoy congelando allí…

-Antes vivía con nosotros, por lo que la habitación de invitados era la suya…

Kate abrió la boca casi desencajada.

-Entien…do-dijo casi sin aire, sabiendo y haciendo cuentas que ahora el dormir en aquella casa con tanta gente se le complicaba, principalmente a ella quien se había quedado sin un codiciado colchón donde dormir.

A no ser que la intención de ese hombre fuera… Oh no.

Kate empalideció.


	9. Chapter 9

Actualizacion rapidita... :D Gracias por vuestros comentarios, no he tenido tiempo de contestar, pero me alegro que os haya gustado ^^ y gracias por leerme.

* * *

-No pienso dormir contigo, Señor Castle, si eso es lo que tiene en mente…

Rick frunció el ceño y a pesar de que su intención no era compartir cama con esa mujer ni mucho menos, se sintió paradójicamente herido.

Su actitud cambió en el mismo instante en el que fue espectador en primera persona de la arrogancia –o lo que él creía que era- de Kate frente a la situación.

¿Quién se creía que era?

Si, ok, la chica estaba bien… Ok, más que bien. Realmente era guapa… Estaba buena y era normal que todo el mundo quisiera dormir con ella… como mínimo. Pero él no. Él sólo había querido ser educado y cortés y ahora todo se le había escapado de las manos…

La situación era caótica, pero por lo menos tenían luz y no llovía… Por el momento.

-No dormiría contigo jamás.

Esta vez fue Kate quien alzó la ceja, sintiéndose retada a seguir ese tira y afloja de constante ataques entre ambos…

Tras el sofá, en medio del salón estaba Martha, alejada mientras intentaba controlar y entretener a los chicos –que habían bajado de nuevo al salón- mientras que los cabezotas de sus padres discutían.

-¿Crees que yo sí?

-Veremos a ver…

-Já-exclamó Kate- No te lo crees ni tú…

* * *

Kate tiró de su manta al mismo tiempo que desde el otro extremo tiraba Castle. Beckett gruñó molesta y volvió a tirar, tapándose hasta el cuello.

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte más de lo debido o te la corto…

Rick soltó una risita irónica. Cómo si realmente tuviera intención de pegarse a ella… De rozarse… De...

Cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez mientras intentaba poner la mente en blanco para que su cuerpo no sufriera ningún percance debido a la necesidad que después de tanto tiempo solo sentía.

Carraspeó y se giró tirando del extremo de la manta, haciendo que Kate girara de golpe y quedara destapada.

Kate bufó molesta e intentó removerse mientras vestía unos pantalones cortos que le había prestado el escritor y que le iban gigantes y una camiseta de los Knicks. También gigante.

Se recogió el cabello y volvió a moverse en la cama tirando de la manta, mientras sentía que estaba en el borde del colchón, casi podía tocar con su pie el suelo… Y es que estaban durmiendo literalmente uno en cada extremo de la cama.

-¿Podéis parar, por favor?

Kate se giró y vio a Tommy con los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño y medio destapado, aun vestido con el chándal escolar. Un trueno resonó fuera del hogar de los Castle e hizo que su hijo se pegara a ella.

-Tommy yo estoy quieto, es tu madre…

-Sí, si el señor repelente no me quitara la manta, no tendría que moverme para poder taparme un poco…

-¿Qué es repelente?-Sophia salió de debajo de las mantas, entre el cuerpo de Tommy y de Rick.

-No es nada, cariño.

-Vale-volvió a recostarse para intentar dormir sin embargo, dos segundos después volvió a sacar su cabecita con su cabello desordenado y sus ojos casi sin abrir- Pero creo que no es bueno…

-No, sólo significa que tu papá debería dejarme un poco de manta.

-Arrrrgggg-masculló Alexis.

Los cuatro componentes de la cama King size de Rick se callaron al escuchar a la adolescente. Rick encendió la luz de pie que había al lado del sofá y miró a su hija.

-Algunos intentamos dormir… Además no entiendo porque yo no he podido hacer como la abuela y dormir en MI habitación.

-Es una acampada en el salón, Alexis, teníamos que juntar todos los colchones…

-No fue de las mejores ideas, ahora que lo estoy sufriendo-dijo Rick.

-Ahí estoy contigo.

La idea había sido de los pequeños. De Sophia y de Tommy que al ver a sus padres discutir durante un buen rato sobre quien era mejor o quien quería dormir con quien habían pedido hacer una acampada en el salón con todos los colchones.

Tras mirarse unos segundos, los padres habían aceptado.

Martha sin embargo, había declinado la oferta, y tras una breve cena donde los únicos que habían hablado eran los niños, había huido rápidamente a la habitación de invitados para descansar sin tener que aguantar las discusiones de dos adultos que obviamente se atraían pero que no eran capaces de darse cuenta… O de dos niños pequeños sobre donde colocaban el colchón o a que jugaban antes de dormir.

Rick había obligado a Alexis a separarse de su móvil y así dejar de intentar buscar una conexión inexistente y que dejara a un lado su habitación uniéndose a ellos…

Así que finalmente y después de prestarle ropa cómoda a Beckett, habían cogido todos los colchones de la casa y los habían trasladado al salón creando un campamento para dormir y distribuidos de tal forma que todos estuvieran cómodos.

-No voy a dormir contigo… Dormiré en el sofá-Kate tomó una almohada para dormir en el sofá.

-Pero mamá…

-Thomas, estaré aquí contigo… ¿Ok? Tú puedes dormir con Rick-le había dicho. Dispuesta a no compartir colchón ni siquiera con su hijo en medio.

Sin embargo, las peticiones de Tommy habían ganado la batalla y allí habían acabado, Kate, Thomas y Rick en el colchón del adulto.

A un lado el colchón de Sophia, tapada con un nórdico de cómo no, princesas Disney y al otro lado, el colchón de Alexis, quien se quejaba de todo.

-¿Podemos volver a dormir?

Kate torció su cuello mientras miraba el techo. Por lo menos no estaba compartiendo la habitación del hombre… Aquello hubiera sido demasiado íntimo.

-Mientras Tommy no me patee-murmuró Rick.

-Tu roncas-dijo Thomas a modo de disculpa, mirando a Castle, quien como el niño también estaba completamente despeinado.

-Yo no ronco…

Sophia brincó para recoger de su colchón a su unicornio de peluche llamado 'Bobby" de color rosa y cuerno lila, pero para ello tuvo que pasar por encima del cuerpo de su padre, hincando su rodilla en su estomago y dejándole una vez más, sin respiración.

Rick tosió intentando recuperar el aliento mientras escuchaba la risita maliciosa de Beckett.

Le miró de reojo y cuando vio que Sophia iba a volver a saltar, se movió casi quedando pegado a Tommy y por ende, a su madre.

-Papá, ese es mi sitio…

-Lo sé-dijo sin apartar la mirada de la detective mientras se echaba a un lado.

-No invadas mi espacio, Rick-dijo Thomas riendo.

Rick sonrió mientras escucharon como Alexis volvía a removerse en su propio colchón, metiendo la cabeza debajo de la almohada.

-Quiero dormir al lado de Kate-pidió Sophia quien durante toda la noche había estado cambiando de cama constantemente.

-Tommy no me pegues más patadas, por favor-dijo Castle, mientras todos se movían para que Sophia quedara al lado de Kate y Tommy en el lado de los chicos como habían nombrado recientemente los dos pequeños.

-Si le pegas, al menos que sea bien, Tom-rió Kate.

-Mamáaaa-se rió el niño mientras se removía para encontrar la posición correcta.

Finalmente y tras un buen rato, todos consiguieron encontrar un momento de paz y tras apagar la luz de nuevo parecía que la casa al completo dormía.

Kate dormía de espaldas a todos, después de luchar un momento más por el trozo de manta que le pertenecía, mientras que sentía las manitas de Sophia reposar en su cintura quien de vez en cuando hacía unos ruiditos completamente dormida.

Al lado de ella, Thomas ocupaba prácticamente la mayor parte de la cama – y eso que era grande- desplazando a Rick hacia el borde, quien reposaba parte de su pierna en el colchón de su hija que había pegado para no acabar durmiendo en el suelo.

Tommy se removió quedando boca abajo y después de un rato bufando acorde con los leves ronquidos que había empezado a soltar Rick, se removió quedando con su espalda pegada al pecho del adulto.

Aquello era algo nuevo para él, porque nunca había dormido con un papá… Y eso hizo que una sonrisa se instalara en su rostro mientras dormía.

* * *

Rick se removió levemente y con cuidado una vez más y se estiró haciendo crujir todos sus huesos. Casi no sentía la espalda de la incómoda noche que había pasado, durmiendo en un escaso espacio mientras que Tommy no dejaba de moverse.

Entre abrió un ojo con dificultad y vio que hacia un rato que habia amanecido a pesar que el cielo estaba muy oscuro. Seguramente el día estaría algo más calmo pero no auguraba un cielo despejado. Miró su reloj de muñeca que marcaba las 7.53 AM.

Apenas había conseguido dormir un par de horas completas, se habían despertado varias veces durante la noche, fuera por culpa de la tormenta, por culpa de alguna demanda de los niños, entre ellas un vaso de agua para el niño y una excursión al baño para la niña, o fuera porque su espalda le estaba matando.

En ese momento daría lo que fuera por un masaje.

Lo que en principio le había parecido divertido… El hacer una acampada con todos los colchones acabó convirtiéndose en una pesadilla, sin embargo, no sabía que todo iba a ir a peor…

Pasó su mano por su pecho y bajó hasta su abdomen para sentirlo húmedo. Frunció el ceño. Siguió tocando su pijama que se pegaba a su piel debido a estar medio mojado.

Palpó alrededor suyo y supo al instante cual era el motivo de su camiseta húmeda.

-Mie…-se calló antes de soltar el taco y se levantó- Tommy… Tommy despierta-dijo con tranquilidad y la voz ronca.

El niño se removió pero no era capaz de abrir los ojos… Estaba demasiado dormido.

-Thomas, enano…-susurró.

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

-Tommy-dijo moviendo al niño, zarandeándolo del hombro pero en lugar de despertarle a él fue Sophia quien abrió sus ojos, estirando su pequeño cuerpecito y despertando a Kate- Eh… Hemos tenido un pequeño percance… Venga…

Rick movió la manta al completo mientras Kate se frotaba los ojos preguntándose qué había pasado.

Castle se levantó y movió a Tommy del colchón dejando ver la mancha húmeda que rodeaba su cuerpo.

Kate apretó sus labios sin saber que decir.

-Lo…Lo siento, Richard de verdad… No suele pasarle pero… A veces…

Castle levantó la mano para impedir que siguiera hablando y relajó su rostro. No iba a enfadarse por que un niño de cuatro años se hiciera pipí en su cama… A Sophia también le había pasado alguna vez…

-Será por ese vaso de agua…-comentó mientras Kate levantaba a Tommy quien poco a poco se despertaba aun bastante desorientado, pues le gustaba demasiado dormir…

-Thomas, despierta, te has hecho pis, cariño…

Tommy miró a su madre y comprendió lo que había pasado y donde, sin poder evitarlo aguantó las ganas de llorar debido a la vergüenza y escondió el rostro en el cuello de su mamá mientras se pegaba a su cuerpo, sin poder evitar mojando también su camiseta.

O la camiseta de los Knicks de Castle.

-Venga, Sophia… Sal del colchón antes de que tu también te hagas pipi por reacción…

-Tommy no pasa nada… Al principio, yo tenía que usar un pañal para dormir…

-¡Yo no voy a usar pañal!-murmuró aun escondido en el cuello de su madre.

-No… No lo usarás pero tendremos que hacer algo con tu ropa mojada… Irnos a casa a buscar algo…

Kate se levantó sin poder despegarse de Thomas mientras su móvil – que al parecer acababa de recuperar la conexión- empezó a sonar, perdido entre su ropa que estaba doblada sobre el sofá.

-Déjame que te ayude-dijo tirando de la manta- Te pagaré la tintorería y…

-Ey-Rick agarró el extremo de la manta que en la parte de Tommy estaba algo mojada y sin darse cuenta rozó la mano de Kate- No. No pasa nada de verdad, ya se lava y listo…-rió- tu hijo se ha meado en mi ropa y mi hija en la tuya…-no pudo evitar carcajear- ¿Es algo del karma o algo?

-Ahora estamos conectados…-dijo Kate, algo más relajada.

-Somos hermanos de pipi, Tommy.

-Sophiaaa-se quejó Castle-no seas cochina.

Tommy no pudo evitar reír y fue en ese momento que se separó de su mamá.

Kate se movió por el salón y miró a Alexis que dormía con unos auriculares puestos y estaba ajena a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-Deberías contestar-comentó Rick.

Kate asintió buscando su móvil y cuando leyó quien le llamaba a través de la pantalla frunció el ceño.

-¿Señor Kubiak? ¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó Kate sorprendida y preocupada por la llamada de su vecino. Pacientemente esperó una respuesta del anciano al otro lado de la línea telefónica, que iba y venía - ¿Qué? ¿Qué mi casa qué…?


	10. Chapter 10

Habían conseguido quitar las sábanas y ponerlas a lavar sin que todo a su alrededor se desmoronara más.

O más aun de lo que Kate estaba. Se movía de un lado para otro, recogiendo su ropa para vestirse lo antes posible mientras trataba de hilar una frase coherente sin fallar en el intento.

Estaba demasiado nerviosa.

-¿Mami? Mi ropa está mojada-se quejó Tommy.

Beckett se detuvo. No había reparado en ese detalle. Miró a Tommy, parado en medio del salón, alicaído y cabizbajo, con su cabello totalmente desordenado.

Se mordió el labio y miró a su alrededor. Por suerte Richard Castle había decidido comportarse en ese momento y mantenerse en silencio mientras recogía los colchones a pesar de las quejas somnolientas de su hija mayor.

-Llamaré a tía Lanie, ¿Vale cariño? Su casa no está lejos, iremos allí y…

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?-preguntó Martha bajando las escaleras con pinta de haber descansado lo suficiente.

Su pijama era llamativo y de colores, pero elegante como siempre iba ella.

-Yo…-Kate estaba demasiado nerviosa para saber qué hacer en esa situación.

-Madre-se adelantó Rick acercándose- Ha habido un percance aquí…-señaló con disimulo a Tommy- Y por lo visto también en casa de Kate-dijo más bajito.

Martha hizo una mueca y al ver el panorama decidió echar una mano soltando un par de consejos que ella siempre tenía guardados para según qué ocasiones.

-Por qué no la acompañas a su casa… A ver qué sucede.

Tanto Kate como Rick se quedaron quietos mirando a la mujer sin casi comprender. Sophia seguía recogiendo sus cosas tal y como su papá le había indicado hasta que escabulléndose de todo había encendido el televisor.

-Richard, se un caballero, acompaña a Katherine a su casa para que pueda comprobar que está todo bien y recoger ropa para Thomas-dijo Martha como si nada bajando los últimos peldaños de la escalera y en lugar de reunirse con su familia, yendo a la cocina para prepararse el desayuno.

Kate miró a Rick y este le devolvió la mirada.

No era mala idea, ir a por ropa y regresar sin tener que sacar a Tommy mojado a la calle donde seguramente haría frío.

Sin embargo no pensaba pasar más rato en esa casa, podría llamar a Lanie e irse con su amiga.

-¡Papáaaaa!

Rick frunció el ceño mirando por encima del hombro de Kate y vio la televisión encendida en su despacho.

Anduvo hasta allí y se asomó por la puerta.

-Sophia deberías estar recogiendo todo lo que hay en el salón- pero Rick en lugar de mirar a su hija miró la televisión donde anunciaban que la tormenta y los vientos huracanados habían pasado ya por la ciudad dejando bastantes desperfectos a su paso por ella pero siguiendo su camino hacia el norte de Florida.

A su lado, Beckett miraba atenta la televisión y se frotaba sus sienes. Probablemente eso le dejaba un margen para conducir hasta casa de su padre o hasta la casa de la novia de su padre.

-Te acompañaré a por ropa… Mientras puede ponerse algo de Sophia.

-No me pienso poner un pijama rosa-inquirió Thomas, interrumpiendo la conversación de los adultos.

Richard no pudo evitar sonreír ante la preocupación del pequeño y se agachó para quedar a su altura.

-Sabes qué-miró de lejos a su madre y esta asintió mientras daba un sorbo de café- La abuela Martha… Te va a ayudar a darte un baño ahora.

Tommy frunció el ceño.

-Y Sophia te va a dejar su pijama de Batman. ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Sophia tiene un pijama de Batman?

-Y de Spiderman.

-Si-Sophia se acercó hasta ellos dando brincos- Me gustan los superhéroes, Tommy te puedo dejar un pijama… No pasa nada porque te hayas hecho pipí.

Tommy miró a Kate quien se lo pensó unos segundos y finalmente asintió mirando primero a su hijo y luego al escritor.

Los tres abandonaron el despacho de Castle tras apagar el televisor y se acercaron hasta Martha.

-¿Y Alexis?-preguntó Rick mirando su colchón aun en el suelo pero ni rastro de ella.

-Se ha subido a mi cama-dijo Martha.

-Ok. Voy a vestirme, acompañaré a Kate a por cosas y volveré, llama al técnico para tu calefacción madre- Martha asintió mientras veía a su hijo ir hacia su habitación-y si necesitas ayuda con los enanos despierta a Lex.

-Sí.

Richard miró a su hija pequeña.

-Pórtate bien.

-Sí, padre.

Rick movió la cabeza negando ante el comentario imitatorio de su hija y se fue en dirección a su habitación, donde segundos después se cerró la puerta ante la atenta mirada de Kate.

Giró su cuerpo y encaró a Martha.

-No tardaremos… Será sólo…

Martha posó su mano sobre la de la joven y le sonrió. Tampoco es que quisiera tomarse demasiadas confianzas con la muchacha que acababa de conocer, pero al mismo tiempo, deseaba hacerle sentir bien.

Ella la comprendía mejor que nadie, pues había criado a Rick ella sola.

Y sabía lo que era sentirse sola con un niño de cuatro años en un momento de estrés, sin saber que hacer o a quien recurrir.

Además, por lo visto, Martha si había visto el potencial que esa chica y su hijo tenían juntos, a diferencia de ellos mismos.

-No te preocupes, querida-sonrió- Sólo espero que Sophia no deje suelta su rata o la mataré-dijo esto último más bajo.

Kate no pudo evitar reír entre dientes.

-Tomaos el tiempo que necesitéis. Yo cuidaré de tu pequeño y le daré un baño.

-Él es… Algo tímido con las personas que acaba de conocer, pero…

-Si ocurre cualquier cosa llamaré al móvil de Richard.-Kate le sonrió a la mujer y finalmente y antes que Castle regresara, subió escaleras arriba para cambiarse de ropa y tener una pequeña charla a solas con su hijo.

* * *

Kate empujó con fuerza la puerta del edificio para que pudieran pasar. Habían ido caminando desde casa de Rick.

Ella con su chaqueta de la policía, seca pero aun con olor húmedo y él con una chaqueta de deporte que abrigaba bastante habían podido corroborar de primera mano los desastres que el temporal había dejado a su paso.

Durante toda la caminata casi no habían intercambiado una palabra desolados por el estado en que estaban las calles, llenas de ramas y arboles rotos y varias calles inundadas.

-El verdadero New Yorker no abandona-musitó Rick pasando detrás de ella con cuidado.

-Ni siquiera los peores-dijo Kate recordando los diferentes locales que habían sido asaltados y aprovechando la ausencia de los dueños varios de ellos habían sido saqueados.

-De hecho creo que en situaciones así… Hacen ver lo peor de las personas.

Kate se giró mientras ambos subían las escaleras en dirección a su apartamento. Todos los peldaños crujían bajo sus pies demostrando lo antiguo que era aquel edificio y lo mal cuidado que estaba.

-También deja ver lo mejor de cada uno-sonrió.

Ambos se quedaron mirando. Kate no había sonreído forzadamente si no agradecida. Le agradecía que le hubiera dejado quedarse en su casa, un buen apartamento y no pasando frío en el suyo.

Rick hizo un gesto quitándole importancia y llegaron hasta la puerta del piso de Beckett que estaba atrancada con la cerradura forzada.

Kate empujó esperando lo peor. Y así era.

Le habían robado.

Habían aprovechado la ausencia de ella y de prácticamente todo el edificio para asaltar las casas y dejarlo todo patas arriba y sin las cosas de más valor como el televisor etc.

Muebles tirados por los suelos y el suelo mojado y lleno de barro gracias a la ventana rota por la que se había filtrado toda el agua de la tormenta.

Caminó entre las cosas tiradas y revueltas… Por lo visto les había tomado su tiempo desconectar la televisión y llevársela y encontrar entre sus pertenencias lo que realmente tenía un valor para ellos.

Suspiró pasando una mano por su rostro e intentando no llorar. Había pasado los últimos dos años de su vida en ese apartamento, había visto crecer a su pequeño allí y ahora ya no tenía nada…

-¿El apartamento es tuyo?-preguntó Rick con cautela.

-No… No…-contestó nerviosa- Estoy alquilada.

Rick asintió y se movió por entre las cosas intentando recolocar alguna de ellas.

Kate sacó su móvil y llamó a la casera para hablar con ella. Se alejó lo máximo posible del escritor para poder hablar tranquilamente mientras este se movía por el pequeño salón.

Richard se quedó parado frente a una pared donde un marco de tres fotos estaba torcido y con el cristal roto. Lo tomó entre sus manos con cuidado y sonrió viendo a una joven Kate Beckett muy embarazada.

En la siguiente foto, debajo de la primera pudo observar a la misma Kate con un bebé recién nacido, envuelto en una mantita azul. Su cara a pesar de denotar cansancio también radiaba de felicidad.

La última foto demostraba el paso del tiempo, con un Tommy gateando con una pelusilla rubia en su cabeza y sonriendo enseñando sus encías sin ni un solo diente.

Kate se acercó hasta donde estaba él con los ojos llorosos.

-¿Era guapo eh?-sonrió forzadamente.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Rick frunciendo el ceño.

-Tenemos que dejar el apartamento.

-¿Cómo?

-Pues que… Este no es un sitio habitable ahora mismo y probablemente cuando lo sea…-hizo una pausa intentando sacar fuerzas de donde fuera- La casera dice que va a vender el apartamento al mejor postor… Ósea a una inmobiliaria… Quieren… Quieren derribarlo para construir un centro comercial o algo así. Quieren mejorar el barrio-dijo nerviosa-.

-¿Tu casera te está echando? ¿Eso es legal?

Kate se encogió de hombros y se pasó el dedo índice por el puente de su nariz, pellizcándoselo.

-No… No sé, hablaré con mi padre – Rick la miró confuso – Es abogado. –Suspiró- Pero de momento… No tengo donde ir. He llamado a mi mejor amiga, Lanie. Ella no está en la ciudad, se fue con Javi y dios…

-Shhh. Espera-dijo viendo como estaba a punto de llorar- Escucha. ¿Sabes que vamos a hacer?

Kate negó y ni siquiera le miraba a la cara. No necesitaba dar más pena ni conseguir compasión de un tipo que hasta apenas dos días atrás detestaba y que ahora no le parecía tan mala persona.

No necesitaba ayuda. Ella estaba bien. Había pasado por cosas peores en su vida y no iba a permitir que luego Richard Castle se las diera de héroe con ella ni que le echara en cara nada. Suficiente había aceptado pasando la noche en su casa. Seguramente su ego iba creciendo poco a poco.

-Escúchame Kate-dijo serio, tomándola de los hombros con sutileza.

Ella clavó su mirada en la azul de él y no reconoció ningún tipo de arrogancia en sus ojos. Se sintió más cómoda.

Supo que Rick no hacía eso por pena, compasión o por reírse de ella y regodearse en su dinero.

No obstante, y a pesar que sabía que no lo hacía por esos motivos, tampoco supo cual era exactamente ya que Rick apartó su mirada algo nervioso y carraspeó, separándose de ella y moviéndose por la sala con cuidado de no tropezar con los muebles.

-Recogerás tu ropa y tus cosas, lo imprescindible… Iremos a mi casa y buscaremos una solución.

-No me gusta que…

-No estoy decidiendo por ti, Kate. Sólo… No es seguro estar aquí… Podrían asaltarnos.

-Soy policía.

-¿Y si el piso de arriba está en peor estado y se cae el techo?

Y él tenía razón. Al igual que su padre le recordaba siempre que ese barrio no era seguro aunque ella estaba confiada ya que era policía.

Pero no era la primera vez que habían intentado robar en ese edificio.

Ni tampoco es que los apartamentos estuvieran en perfecto estado… No por nada había una grieta que atravesaba la pared entera del pasillo y escuchaba a todas horas las conversaciones de los vecinos.

Suspiró y se perdió por el pasillo.

Rick la siguió observando todo con detenimiento. El apartamento era realmente minúsculo incluso para ella y Tommy. Y frío. No supo si siempre era así o era por el temporal.

-Siempre es así-le confirmó Kate cuando vio que Rick se estremecía por el gélido ambiente.- Tommy ha tenido problemas respiratorios… en Invierno.

Castle asintió sin decir nada.

-Lo creas o no… Yo también he vivido en un sitio así. No tienes que avergonzarte-comentó cuando vio como Kate no le miraba.

Y supo que a ella no le había sentado bien ese comentario cuando pasó por su lado sin decirle nada, sacando una bolsa de deporte con las siglas de la NYPD y guardando la poca ropa que quedaba en sus armarios.

Guardó un par de vaqueros y camisetas, un vestido, una falda y ropa interior. Unas deportivas, un abrigo y unas botas. No tenía mucho más… Ya que su ropa más valiosa se la habían robado.

Entró en la habitación de Tommy y guardó varios uniformes escolares, algún chándal de marca y algunos vaqueros y camisetas de colorines

Un par de juguetes que tenía y habían sobrevivido a la criba de los ladrones, un álbum de fotos y un par de libros.

-¿Algo más?

-¿Algo más?-contestó Kate alzando la ceja.-No ha quedado mucho salvable…-suspiró- Sólo… Espera aquí.

Rick asintió agarrando la bolsa.

Kate entró en su habitación y de debajo de la cama sacó una caja de madera y su arma no oficial.

-Ya está-regresó al salón guardando la caja en la bolsa y comprobando que el arma estaba cargada. Se tocó el cuello y comprobó que su anillo seguía allí. Rick no pasó por alto aquel gesto.

-Vamos…

-Espera-Kate regresó por el pasillo hacia el baño. Rick la siguió y se sintió algo incomodo cuando vio que estaba recogiendo una caja de tampones y lo necesario para asearse así como el cepillo de dientes de Bob Esponja de su hijo.

-Ahora si- Y Kate pasó de largo, saliendo la primera de aquel desastroso apartamento.

Rick salió del apartamento y Kate se quedó mirando todos unos segundos más sin poder evitar por más tiempo que un par de lágrimas se deslizaran por su rostro.


	11. Chapter 11

Este un poquito más largo ;-)

* * *

Para suerte de Rick que cargaba con la bolsa de Kate, la normalidad había regresado en el lujoso edificio en el que estaba su hogar y al abrir la puerta de cristal de la entrada la luz iluminaba el hall.

Eddie, el portero le saludó amablemente informándole de que el ascensor estaba en completo funcionamiento y que ya había llamado a un técnico para arreglar el problema de la calefacción con la señora Rodgers, es decir su madre.

Richard le sonrió con soltura agradeciéndole y avanzó hasta pararse frente la puerta del ascensor mientras Beckett, cabizbaja y pensativa, caminaba detrás suyo hasta situarse a su lado.

-¿Hay algo más en lo que pueda ayudar, señor Castle?-preguntó Eddie educadamente mirando a la señorita que lo acompañaba y con la que había llegado el día anterior junto a su hija y otro niño.

Eso quería decir que tal vez debería acostumbrarse a ver a esa mujer más a menudo y dejarle pasar sin la previa invitación del escritor, como solía suceder en la mayoría de las residencias de lujo de Manhattan. Sin invitación previa no se podía acceder al ascensor o a los apartamentos.

Edward miró luego al propietario del loft.

-No, gracias Ed.

El portero sonrió y tras hablar unos segundos más sobre el temporal que había azotado la ciudad se despidió de ambos.

Las lágrimas de Kate amenazaban por escapar de nuevo y rápidamente se metió dentro del ascensor, casi quedando encogida en una de las esquinas.

Rick presionó el botón del último piso y miró al frente.

Las puertas se cerraron y el silencio se hizo presente en el habitáculo al mismo tiempo que la tensión era palpable así como el hilo musical del ascensor.

La musiquilla distraía a ambos de todo intento de intentar entablar una conversación.

Beckett estaba demasiado sumida en sus pensamientos en ese momento intentando ordenar cada una de sus ideas sobre qué hacer con su futuro.

Rick movió su pie nerviosamente y la tira de la bolsa deportiva que cargaba se deslizó de su hombro haciendo que moviera su mano para agarrarla antes de que cayera al suelo.

¿Qué demonios llevaba la mujer ahí a parte de ropa? ¿Piedras? La bolsa pesaba casi una tonelada, pero para alegría de Richard, quien no la demostró físicamente, el timbre del ascensor le sacó de esos pensamientos y las puertas se abrieron dando paso al pasillo que dirigía a su casa.

Todo estaba en silencio pero por suerte alumbrado.

Lo peor de la tormenta ya había pasado y ahora poco a poco todos los habitantes de la ciudad tenían que volver a sus vidas, a pegar los pedazos de los desperfectos tanto de los inmuebles como del estado anímico en el que los había dejado.

-Beckett.-dijo parando antes de llegar a la puerta y se detuvo casi haciendo que ella chocara con su hombro.

La detective le miró. Rick no sabía que decir. ¿Preguntarle que tal estaba sería lo correcto? Era obvio que no estaba bien… ¿Quién podía estar bien cuando probablemente se había quedado sin hogar en un futuro próximo?

Y con un niño pequeño.

Suspiró y posó su mano en el hombro de ella.

-Yo…

-No tienes que decir nada Castle, me buscaré la vida como lo he hecho antes.

-No… Escucha…-carraspeó sin saber bien como la chica se iba a tomar aquello que llevaba rato pensando y decidió no divagar más, soltándolo pero ella alzó la mano antes de poder decir nada.

-No voy a quedarme aquí con vosotros-interrumpió-Me iré con mi padre… Nos apañaremos como sea.

Rick alzó una ceja y miró a su alrededor. Ambos en medio del pasillo desierto hablando mientras la musiquilla de jazz que amenizaba el ascensor seguía sonando a lo lejos.

Por dios, que se cerraran las puertas de una vez… No podía concentrarse. Y mucho menos con la mirada perdida y asustada de Kate mirándole casi sin ganas. No sin ganas de mirarle, si no, sin ganas por nada… Estaba agotada.

-Tengo entendido que tu padre vive en Queens.

-Sí.

-¿No es algo lejos para el colegio de Tommy y tu trabajo?

Kate se encogió de hombros. No entendía porque le importaba tanto a ese hombre que apenas se conocían… No eran ni siquiera amigos, no tenía por qué preocuparse por ella. Demasiado había hecho ya.

-Sabes…-dijo alzando la voz, medio molesta. No con él, más bien con ella, o más bien con el causante de que se sintiera peor todavía- ¿Sabes que me molesta?-dijo algo alterada.

Rick no contestó viendo como de un segundo a otro, sin saber bien si era por algo que había hecho o por lo que acababa de decirle había pasado de estar calmada a estar alterada.

Esperó a que ella prosiguiera viendo como se había movido, dando dos pasos que estuvo a punto de crear un socavón en las baldosas de mármol claro del pasillo.

Beckett se llevó una mano a su frente donde sabía que probablemente su vena se marcara más de lo habitual como siempre que se alteraba, enfadaba o se ponía nerviosa.

-Que ni siquiera ha hecho el intento de ponerse en contacto conmigo… Por él-musitó esto último con la voz más aguda, casi rota por la confesión-Las líneas están colapsadas pero si lo hubiera intentado… Si hubiera dejado un mensaje…-Ella negó completamente molesta mientras dejaba sus manos quietas tras moverlas en su verborrea.

Y ahí fue cuando Rick comprendió que ocurría. Que él, sin ser nada de ella, sólo un conocido, el padre de un compañero de colegio de su hijo, un padre al que detestaba, se preocupaba más por su bien estar y el de Tommy que el propio padre del muchacho.

Richard no lo dudó un segundo y soltó la bolsa de deporte de ella que había cargado durante todo el camino sin rechistar.

Hizo un ruido sordo en el suelo que alertó a Beckett e hizo que alzara la vista de sus pies para mirarle a él y saber que sucedía… Sin embargo no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, no lo vio venir, no pudo evitarlo…

Rick dio un paso al frente y la rodeó con sus fuertes bíceps alrededor de sus propios brazos dejándola inmóvil, sin poder zafarse de ese abrazo o poder corresponderle.

Beckett se quedó completamente estática, casi con su rostro pegado al pecho de él. No obstante, segundos después y tras la sorpresa inicial pudo sentir como sus músculos se relajaban y los de él también, soltándola finalmente ante la impulsividad que había sentido teniendo que abrazarla, teniendo que protegerla, queriéndole decir que daba igual todo que tendría alguien en quien apoyarse.

Sin embargo y a pesar de la determinación con la que la había abrazado y la impulsividad de demostrarle que no había nada de qué preocuparse, Rick se separó nervioso y evitó mirarla.

Se sentía como un idiota. Como un idiota adolescente… Y eso que tenía casi cuarenta.

Carraspeó intentando disipar la tensión del ambiente y llevó su mano al bolsillo en busca de las llaves aunque sabía a la perfección que probablemente la puerta estaría abierta.

-Él tal vez…

-No intentes justificarlo-dijo Kate bastante mordaz.

Ella tenía razón. No debía intentar justificarlo cuando ni siquiera conocía al padre de Tommy y por lo visto, no necesitaba conocerlo para hacerse a la idea de lo impresentable que era.

No podía decir nada de eso y mucho menos cuando en un halo de locura la había abrazado.

-Tengo un apartamento, Detective.

Beckett le miró confundida y sintió como de nuevo, como desde hacía años, como había pasado con todos los hombres en su vida y como Castle había actuado los últimos días, sentía que volvía a decidir por ella.

-No necesito tu compasión ni mucho menos un apartamento… Así porque si.

-Yo no…

-Eres rico, te da igual el dinero, y tal vez con esto quieres regodearte pero no aceptaré…

Castle la miró serio ante sus palabras. Molesto. Y antes de que ella pudiera decir nada más habló, complicándole así la oportunidad de quejarse más aún sobre su acto, sobre si era altruista o simplemente tenía un ego demasiado grande.

-Pensaba cobrarte alquiler-dijo serio- Ya sé que no aceptarías un préstamo, a mi me da igual el dinero, pero si sientes la necesidad-se encogió de hombros- de pagarme cada mes…-Se dio la vuelta y avanzó hasta la puerta de su hogar, cargando con su bolsa pero dejándola a ella unos segundos mirando a la nada, entre molesta y cohibida ante la contestación de Rick.

* * *

Nada más traspasar la puerta del loft fue recibido por el calor del apartamento y el silencio absoluto.

Ambas eran de agradecer, teniendo en cuenta el frío que hacía en la calle y lo helado que se había quedado tras la conversación previa, en el pasillo.

Por eso mismo, agradecía el silencio que sorprendentemente –ya que con dos hijas y una madre como la suya, era poco habitual- reinaba en el hogar de los Castle.

Soltó la bolsa a un lado rompiendo el silencio al mismo tiempo que Kate cerraba la puerta con cuidado y caminaba hacia la cocina para servirse un vaso de agua en el mismo instante que su madre, alertada por el ruido de la puerta bajaba las escaleras.

Martha frunció el ceño ante el ambiente cargado del piso inferior.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Martha- ¿Todo está bien?

Rick negó en un movimiento casi imperceptible, pero que dejó a la mujer insatisfecha.

Miró en dirección a la cocina dónde vio a Kate, en silencio pero con los ojos rojos.

-¿Thomas?-preguntó la detective.

Martha hizo una mueca y contestó:

-Está arriba con Alexis y con Sophia, está limpio…-Mientras hablaba Kate se volvía a frotar las sienes en un gesto de preocupación y nerviosismo apartando su cabello y recogiéndolo con una goma de pelo que llevaba en su muñeca- Están viendo una película-terminó por informar Martha.

Beckett miró un segundo al escritor y a la actriz. Sacó su móvil comprobando que tenía línea y que al mismo tiempo, no tenía ninguna llamada perdida o mensaje.

Sin decir nada, ante la mirada de ambos, pasó de largo subiendo las escaleras para encontrarse con su hijo mientras su cabeza era un hervidero.

Rick suspiró cuando los pasos fuertes de Kate quien había subido arriba escalón tras escalón, se perdían en la lejanía.

El silencio volvió a ganar la partida y anduvo hasta la cocina, sin embargo, a mitad de camino decidió girar y dirigirse al mini bar que tenía en uno de los muebles de su despacho.

Martha lo siguió sin perder detalle.

-¿No es demasiado temprano?-preguntó sin obtener respuesta comprobando como su hijo se servía un dedo de whisky y lo bebía de un trago.

Algo serio debía haber ocurrido si necesitaba aplacar y calmar su estado de esa forma a esas horas de la mañana.

Richard dejó el vaso a un lado y guardó la botella, se acomodó en el pequeño sillón de piel que había en un rincón frente a la televisión y Martha, acomodándose la bata de estar por casa se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Él negó. ¿Realmente aquello le había afectado tanto? ¿Aquella chica… O más bien mujer tenía el poder para hacerle perder los nervios?

Suspiró.

-Ha perdido su apartamento… Está todo destrozado. No tiene nada.

Martha ahogó una exclamación tapándose la boca con sus manos. Su cara era la de alguien que enfatizaba ante tal situación. No por nada, en su juventud había pasado de apartamento en apartamento incluso tras la llegada de Richard.

Y no había sido nada fácil…

-Sólo tiene la bolsa que lleva… Y tal vez recupere algo más, no sé, la casera por lo visto quiere vender aprovechando los desperfectos que ha dejado la tormenta para demoler el edificio y… No sé-frotó su frente con su mano- No sé…

Martha sonrió levemente. Hacía tiempo que no veía a Richard preocupado de esa forma, mucho menos por una mujer. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que las últimas noticias que había tenido era que esa mujer le sacaba de quicio cada mañana en su encuentro en la escuela.

Rió entre dientes sin poder evitarlo y posó su mano en la rodilla de su hijo intentándole infundir su apoyo incondicional.

Ella siempre había estado ahí para él y viceversa. Ella era de las pocas personas que había visto la cara real del mujeriego y ególatra escritor Richard Castle y no tenía nada que ver con lo que las noticias del corazón decían de él.

Había criado a un hombre maravilloso.

Y era un padre increíble.

-Sé por qué haces esto, Richard.

-No… No es lo que tú crees, madre.

Martha frunció el ceño.

-Ni siquiera cuenta con la ayuda del padre de Thomas… No ha llamado para preguntar si están bien. ¿Qué clase de hombre no se preocupa por su hijo?-hizo una mueca.

Y efectivamente Martha no se había equivocado. Su hijo se preocupaba por ellos más allá del hecho que sabía que entre él y la detective había surgido algo en lo que ninguno de los dos aun no había reparado.

Su hijo se preocupaba por la ausencia de una figura paterna por la cual él mismo había pasado. Richard se preocupaba por que su propia madre, ella misma, había pasado por situaciones similares a la de Kate.

Si, realmente había criado a un buen hombre.

-Le he dicho que puede quedarse en mi apartamento.

-¿Tu apartamento?

-El de Tribecca, mi primer apartamento…

-Es muy buena idea, hijo.

-No quiere aceptar, cree que lo hago para pavonearme… Le ofrecido un alquiler… Es tan cabezota…

-Aceptará-confirmó Martha mirando hacia atrás cuando escuchó un ruido, entre la estantería. Sonrió viendo como Kate estaba sentada a medio tramo de escaleras, hablando casi entre susurros con su pequeño- A veces importa más la opinión de otros que la tuya misma-sonrió-.

* * *

Tommy se separó de Sophia y de Alexis, y gateó por la cama de la segunda hasta que llegó al borde y saltó a los brazos de su madre quien tras pedir permiso había irrumpido en la habitación de la adolescente.

Por lo visto, los tres habían estado recostados en la cama de la pelirroja viendo Buscando a Nemo, tranquilamente, enfundados en sus pijamas: Sophia en el de Princesas Disney, Tommy en el de Batman prestado por Sophia y Alexis uno de rayas de colorines bastante casual y normal para su edad.

Thomas rodeó los brazos por el cuello de su madre y entrelazó sus piernas a la cintura de ella, colgándose como un monito.

Kate besó con ternura el pelo rizado del niño y le susurró un par de cosas casi ininteligibles en parte por hablar tan bajo para no molestar a las chicas y en parte debido a la tristeza que le consumía.

-Ahora vengo Sophia-anunció Tommy- Mami quiere hablar conmigo.

Kate sonrió ante el aviso del niño, hablando de ella como mami. Se le hacía extraño… No porque no estuviera acostumbrada a escucharlo, si no por qué hablar de ella como mami con otra niña y sobre todo una niña que no tenía mami, se le hacía raro.

Ambos salieron de la habitación y Kate dejó al niño en el suelo, descalzo y caminaron hasta sentarse en mitad de las escaleras.

Beckett enjuagó con disimulo una lágrima rebelde que intentaba con persistencia escapar de su lacrimal.

No lo iba a consentir.

Su pequeño le había visto llorar varias veces y no era para nada algo de lo que estuviera orgullosa o contenta. Tomó aire y valor y enredó sus dedos con cariño en los rizos de él mientras miraba sus ojos, casi idénticos a los suyos propios.

-¿Qué pasa mami?

Cómo pudo y tratando de que su voz no se notara alterada por las ganas de llorar le explicó con paciencia y lo más fácil que pudo todo lo que había ocurrido.

Le explicó que no podría volver a su casa por que debido a la tormenta había quedado en condiciones que no eran para nada habitables y al mismo tiempo unas personas –malos como había dicho Tommy- les habían robado.

-¿Mis juguetes también?-preguntó mientras la tristeza se instalaba en el rostro de su pequeño, casi haciendo un puchero.

-Tendrás más, cariño… -Suspiró- Seguro que papá te comprará alguno nuevo. –Tommy asintió- He salvado alguno de los cuentos que te leía… Y un par de playmobils.

Tommy no dijo nada.

-Y tu pelota de baseball… La de futbol recuerda que está en casa del abuelo y… Tal vez tendremos que pasar una temporada allí, bebé.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Mami yo no quiero.

-Pero si te encanta estar con el abuelo…

Tommy se cruzó de brazos siendo totalmente inconsciente –al igual que su madre- que eran observados por Martha desde el despacho del escritor.

-Pero me gustaba nuestra casa… Yo quiero volver.

-Thomas ya te he dicho que no podemos-contestó Kate con un nudo en la garganta. Suspiró y acarició la espalda de su hijo-Será divertido, podrás jugar cada tarde a pelota y…

-Está lejos de la escuela, Elisabeth siempre está en casa y no me deja jugar y el abuelo tiene trabajo…Y me da miedo el sótano-dijo enfadado y cruzándose de brazos, sin parecer que tan sólo tuviera cuatro años.

Porque, aunque las niñas fueran más espabiladas que los niños y como ejemplo estaba Sophia, cuando Tommy se enfadaba lo hacía con mucha soltura y con la cabezonería de los Beckett.

-Cariño…Yo… No creo que pueda encontrar un piso tan rápido tal y como está la ciudad…-suspiró sintiéndose terriblemente mal-.Y en casa de la tía Lanie… No podríamos estar más de dos días.

-Podemos quedarnos aquí.

-Thomas no.

-Pero mamiiii…

-No, no podemos quedarnos en un sitio que no es nuestro hogar porque nosotros queremos, Richard-susurró- El papá de Sophia nos dejó estar anoche por que era peligroso pero ahora…-se inclinó para hablar más como una confidencia-no creo que estemos bien aquí…

-No te creo.

Kate volvió a tragar con dificultad intentando que el nudo invisible que le impedía pasar la saliva por ese conducto se disolviera. Alzó la mirada buscando las fuerzas suficientes y miró el hogar de los Castle… Tan grande, tan cálido… Suspiró de nuevo y se masajeó su frente, tal vez no era mala idea el que Richard Castle se convirtiera en su casero temporal.

Se mordió el labio.

Así era como vivían la gente pudiente… La gente como un escritor como él, quien apenas había escrito un par de Best Sellers y ahora colaboraba con un periódico.

Teniendo las propiedades y los coches que quisieran…

Suspiró y besó a Tommy en la cabeza, prometiéndole que no irían a casa del abuelo y que encontraría lo antes posible un apartamento para ellos dos solos en algún lugar que no fuera tan lejos como Queens.

El niño se levantó y regresó por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Alexis para así poder continuar la película mientras que Kate se levantó y bajó los peldaños que quedaban hasta el final de las escaleras acercándose al salón al mismo tiempo que Richard y su madre salían del despacho.

Beckett miró a Castle con cara de circunstancias mientras frotaba sus manos con nerviosismo.

-¿Todavía está en pie la oferta?-preguntó.

Rick no pudo más que sonreír, satisfecho de la decisión de la detective.

* * *

¿Voy bien? Poquito a poco van a ir cayendo las barreras... Lo primero ha sido un abrazo... Siento si es algo lento, pero quiero ir así jajajaj me parece que este fic será algo larguillo.


	12. Chapter 12

Espero que os guste. Lo reescribi tres veces hasta qeu quedó algo medio decente que me gustaba. Veremos a ver que os parece. Gracias por leerme y por comentar. Cuando tenga un ratito si eso contesto reviews ;-)

* * *

Beckett cerró durante unos segundos los ojos y descansó en el sofá de su nuevo hogar.

Estaba realmente agotada. Si aquellas dos semanas había sido un caos para toda la ciudad que trataba de recuperarse después de la tormenta, para ella no había sido menos intentando recuperar la mayoría de sus cosas de su apartamento anterior y trasladarse lo antes posible al magnífico ático del número 23 de Hudson Street en Tribeca, propiedad del escritor Richard Castle.

Suspiró.

-Te va a encantar-le había dicho mientras bajaban por la calle Broadway hacia el sur torciendo a la derecha por Duane Street. Sólo les separaban seis manzanas y unos veinte minutos a pie.- Me compré este apartamento con los royalties de mi primer best seller-sonrió contento.

Y no le había decepcionado.

El apartamento a pesar de llevar años sin ser habitado estaba en las mejores condiciones.

Nada más abrir la puerta se había encontrado a la derecha con una pequeña cocina separada del salón por una mesa enorme, al fondo a la izquierda estaba el despacho del escritor.

Kate había sonreído con disimulo pensando en cómo seguramente había pasado horas escribiendo en ese lugar.

En la cocina había unas pequeñas escaleras que a su vez servían de estantería para unos cuantos libros y que dirigían a su habitación.

Era la mejor habitación en la que había estado de lejos, amplía, comunicada directamente con el único baño del apartamento y con un enorme ventanal frente a su cama donde podía divisar varios de los edificios más emblemáticos de la ciudad.

-Puedes cambiar lo que quieras… -le había comunicado Rick mientras ella se había movido por el salón mirando todo.

No tardó mucho en aceptar, a pesar de que discutieron por las condiciones del precio del alquiler durante un buen rato. Finalmente y tras decidir que se instalaría al día siguiente, aquella misma noche había vuelto a dormir en el loft, pero en la habitación de invitados mientras que Martha había recuperado su hogar y su calefacción.

Otra de las ventajas de ese apartamento: La calefacción.

Por no hablar de lo bien situado que se encontraba con parada de metro cercana para moverse con facilidad, sobre todo esos días que acompañaba a Tommy hasta el Upper East Side donde estaba su colegio sin tener que tragarse todo el tráfico en su coche oficial.

Y también se encontraba cerca del SoHo.

Lo cual implicaba estar también cerca del escritor.

Demasiado cerca.

-Sal de tu escondite, bribón-exclamó Tommy.

Kate abrió los ojos sobresaltada por el grito de su hijo –o por el adjetivo que había utilizado- y observó como el niño se movía por entre el montón de cajas que aun yacían por todo el lugar.

No pudo evitar sonreír viendo a su hijo pintado como un indio y con una cinta de plumas sobre la cabeza recorriendo el fuerte que se habían montado con las diferentes cajas.

Rick se asomó por detrás de una de las cajas más grandes en medio del salón y Tommy le asaltó mientras hacia su grito de guerra como un autentico indio nativo.

Beckett no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa estampa y sintió algo en su estomago que hacía tiempo que no sentía. Su rostro cambio por completo intentando hacer desaparecer esa desazón en su interior y se levantó sintiendo sus músculos algo entumecidos.

Había cargado con las últimas cajas por las escaleras sin hacerse a la idea aún que su edificio contaba con ascensor y hasta con dos porteros que hacían guardia durante horas.

-Thomas, venga, ya has jugado suficiente.

-Oh… Va… mamá.

-Tommy mañana empiezas el colegio de nuevo-dijo la detective con seriedad mirando al niño mientras que Richard se quedaba al margen- Todavía no hemos terminado de colocar todas tus cosas en tu nueva habitación y tienes que bañarte.

Beckett pasó su pulgar por la cara de su hijo manchándose de pintura verde y sonrió con ternura.

-Pero mamá, quiero jugar un rato más, aún no he dado caza a Ricky el rápido. Hay que atarlo… ¡Ha robado un banco y ha secuestrado a algodón de azúcar!

Beckett rodó los ojos y miró al escritor.

-¿En serio?

Este se encogió de hombros.

-Y… ¿Quién es algodón de azúcar?-preguntó confusa, sin saber si realmente necesitaba una respuesta.

-Es la hija del jefe indio…

Rick la señaló con su dedo índice dándole a entender que ella podría hacer de ese personaje y Beckett le correspondió con un movimiento de cabeza negativo.

-Cinco minutos más-le concedió la detective y ambos chocando la mano volvieron a su juego mientras ella se movía por la casa.

Ignoró los gritos –parte del juego- y siguió absorta en ordenar un poco. Aun quedaban varias cajas por desembalar y mucha ropa por guardar.

Durante esas dos semanas le había dado un toque personal al apartamento aunque había utilizado la mayoría de muebles del escritor.

Pero ahora, había fotos de Tommy y de ella, juguetes de él y libros de ella por todas partes dando significado al nombre de hogar.

Un verdadero hogar, incluso con una nueva televisión y un portátil que descansaba en una mesa en un rincón del salón a modo de pequeño despachito desde donde podría trabajar de vez en cuando.

Se adentró en la habitación de su hijo y recordó como Rick no había tardado apenas en mover las cosas de ese viejo despacho para trasladarlas a un almacén de esos que habría las veinticuatro horas del día y así poder decorar la habitación del pequeño y poner una cama y un armario para él.

Sacó varias prendas de ropa y dobló el uniforme escolar dejándolo sobre la colcha de Bob Esponja que cubría su cama.

Unas risas llegaron a su oído y de nuevo ese sentimiento confuso la invadió. Miró su reloj y salió de la habitación de Tommy en el momento que varias cajas vacías eran derribadas dejando a un Rick expuesto y sin fuerte, completamente atado por una cuerda.

-Se acabó el tiempo, enano.

-Jooo.

-Nada de 'jos'. Además, Rick tiene que marcharse. Alguien tiene que ir a buscar a Sophia a Ballet.

Tommy hizo una mueca y asintió con pesadez. Se acercó hasta dónde estaba el escritor casi arrastrando sus pies y chocó su puño con el adulto a modo de despedida.

-Ve a buscar tu pijama, enseguida vamos a bañarnos ¿Vale?

Tommy asintió.

Durante esas dos semanas pasadas, tras haber pasado dos días durmiendo en casa de Sophia, se habían mudado a ese apartamento y cada tarde con la ayuda de Sophia y su papá habían ido instalándose poco a poco.

Ese día sin embargo, su amiga le había abandonado por el estúpido Ballet y se había quedado solo y aburrido, pero por suerte el papá de Sophia tenía que ir a buscar unas cosas que su mamá había embalado en una caja con su nombre para llevar al almacén, y él había conseguido convencerle de forma para nada sospechosa para que se quedara un rato y habían acabado jugando a indios y vaqueros formando un fuerte con las cajas de la mudanza.

A Tommy le gustaba el papá de Sophia. Era divertido, cariñoso, era un papá de verdad y le gustaba pasar rato con él.

-Aquí tienes-dijo Kate pasándole la caja con sus cosas una vez Tommy se había adentrado en su habitación para buscar el pijama- Gracias por ayudarme con estas últimas cajas.

-No hay de que-contestó Rick dirigiéndose a la puerta tomando la caja una vez había dejado a un lado la pistola de juguete y el sombrero que Tommy le había prestado y se había puesto la chaqueta.

Beckett suspiró mientras intentaba buscar las palabras exactas para decirle al escritor.

-Escucha. Tú y yo no somos amigos.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó confundido Rick.

-Eres mi casero.

-Entre otras cosas… Creo.

Beckett abrió la puerta dejando pasar a Castle hacia el descansillo frente al ascensor y ambos se miraron.

Richard cargaba con la caja sin esfuerzo a pesar de lo abrigado que iba, pues aun dejando atrás la tormenta que había azotado la ciudad semanas atrás, seguía haciendo frío y cada vez iba a peor.

-Mira, te agradezco… Te has portado muy bien, te pago menos de lo que desearía… Y… Me has ayudado, pero no…

Rick frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada, dejándole hablar.

-Nuestros hijos son amigos. Tu eres mi casero-dijo serio- Y no me gustaría que confundas a Tommy.

Rick alzó una mano para impedir que siguiera hablando. No hacía falta. Él pensaba que habían dejado atrás sus diferencias pero por lo visto, seguía sin caerle bien a la detective. Y eso que él se había olvidado por completo de aquellos tiempos en los que la detestaba por su manera de juzgarle o por algún comentario fuera de lugar que había hecho en la escuela.

Por lo visto había mal interpretado todo.

Y aunque disfrutaba de pasar momentos con el niño y también con ella, era ella quien manejaba los tiempos. Al fin y al cabo él no podía hacerle ver algo que ella no quería ver.

-No te preocupes, seré sólo tu casero si es lo que quieres-contestó algo dolido pero sin hacérselo notar.

Beckett asintió.

-Buenas noches detective.

-Buenas noches, señor Castle.

Kate cerró la puerta una vez que el escritor se había metido en el ascensor y se apoyó en la madera.

Suspiró.

Sí, eso era lo mejor. Él le había demostrado que era diferente a como ella creía. Era un buen tipo. Pero sólo era el padre de Sophia, no era su amigo y mucho menos no deseaba confundir a Tommy viéndole disfrutar de su compañía… Jugando con él casi como si fuera su padre.

Aquello no era sano a pesar que no había visto a su hijo interactuar con un adulto con tanta facilidad desde hacia tiempo.

-¿Mami?-preguntó Tommy frente a ella, con un pijama de astronautas en la mano, sacándola de su ensoñación.

Kate se acercó hasta Tommy estirando sus brazos y lo tomó en brazos fundiéndose en un abrazo con su pequeño como tantas otras veces que lo había necesitado.

Aquello si era amor incondicional.

Pasara lo que pasara, fueran mal las cosas o no, ahí estaba Tommy para hacer que sus preocupaciones se disiparan con una simple mirada, una sonrisa o un te quiero por parte del niño.

Y jamás había dudado de ello ni siquiera a pesar de la tremenda sorpresa que se había llevado cuando a los veintitrés años se había quedado embarazada y en una relación para nada estable.

-¿Puedo comer chocolate luego?-preguntó con su rostro escondido en el cuello de su madre y haciéndole cosquillas con su pelo.

-Ya veremos. Ahora toca bañarse-dijo Kate subiendo las escaleras cargando con el niño hacia el baño.

-¿Podré dormir hoy también contigo?

-Ya tienes tu habitación bien. Y mañana hay escuela hay que madrugar-musitó.

Una de las cosas que a Tommy no le gustaba de ese nuevo sitio era que si por cualquier excusa quería hacer una excursión por la noche a la habitación de mami, tenía que subir unas cuantas escaleras, por eso y mientras su habitación no estaba completamente lista había estado durmiendo con ella durante esas semanas.

-Jo.

-No seas quejica, enano-sonrió y lo dejó en el suelo mientras preparaba el baño.

-Oye mamá.

-¿Mmm?-preguntó de espaldas al niño, arrodillada frente a la bañera.

-Me gustaría tener un papá como Rick.

Kate sintió como con torpeza dejaba caer el bote de jabón dentro del agua ante el impacto de la frase soltada por su hijo con naturalidad y acrecentando todas las dudas que ella tenía.

Se mordió el labio mientras sacaba el bote y lo colocaba en su sitio. Suspiró.

Ahí estaba la confusión que había visto venir.

Se giró y viendo como su niño seguía con la tarea de quitarse la ropa, con algo de dificultad y torpeza, pero sin darle la mayor importancia a lo que acababa de decir.

-Cariño, él es el papá de Sophia.

-Ya, pero puede compartirlo conmigo. ¿No?

Kate abrió la boca para hablar pero no sabía que decir. Se había quedado sin palabras y aquello no era bueno, aquello sólo podía hacer que Tommy lo tomara como un si por su parte.

-No… Ósea, no. Los papás no se comparten.

Tommy se acercó hasta su madre quien se había deslizado hasta quedar sentada en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la bañera.

Se acomodó sobre las piernas de su mamá y acarició un mechón de pelo de la detective como hacía muchas veces, costumbre que había adquirido siendo un bebé.

Kate besó su frente y apartó uno de los rizos de su cara.

-Tenemos que cortarte el pelo, eh.

-Nup.

Beckett sonrió ante la negativa de su hijo sobre cortarle el pelo.

-Escucha Tommy… -intentó frenar la película que se estaba imaginando el pequeño, pero probablemente ya era demasiado tarde.

-Mami, yo sólo digo, si Sophia no tiene mami, yo puedo compartirla con ella… Y ella puede…

Kate suspiró y bajó la mirada. Su hijo era realmente inteligente y bueno. Sería capaz de compartirla a ella para que su amiga no se sintiera mal.

Aquel problema no había hecho más que empezar…

Sin embargo, el problema no era sólo la confianza que Tommy había ido construyendo poco a poco con Rick, o la amabilidad y la ayuda de él que les había otorgado a ellos sin necesidad de nada a cambio, el problema también venía de la falta de una figura paterna en la vida de su hijo por culpa de Ethan.

-Cariño, tú tienes un papá.

Y Kate se arrepintió en el mismo momento que lo dijo cuando vio la decepción en los ojos de su hijo. Sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba por esa cabecita… "Su papá no solía estar cuando le necesitaba".

-Rick dijo que podría ir a jugar al laser tag con él y con Sophia… Que seguramente así él podría ganar alguna vez… Que seríamos el equipo de los chicos.-dijo el niño contento.

Kate vio la ilusión en sus ojos y no pudo más que asentir. No pudo negarle esa felicidad en ese momento después de esos últimos meses con la nueva novia de su padre, la tormenta, la mudanza y el distanciamiento con Ethan desde que vivía en Chicago.

-Venga, vamos a bañarte antes de que se enfríe el agua.

-Ahora hace calorcito aquí…-dijo risueño mientras terminaba de quitarse la ropa con la ayuda de su mamá.

Kate sonrió. Si. Ahora no tendrían frío en su propio hogar. Ya no escucharían las discusiones de los vecinos a todas horas. Y ya no tendría que cargar con un Tom dormido por las escaleras del edificio.

* * *

Rick salió de la habitación de su hija pequeña tras darle un beso en la frente y arroparla.

Se había quedado completamente dormida sin llegar a terminar la primera página del cuento que le estaba leyendo.

Sonrió bostezando y pasó por delante de la habitación de Alexis para ver como dormía. Entró y retiró el libro de Biología que yacía sobre la cama.

Porque a pesar que su pelirroja había empezado con los cambios de humor de la pubertad, por lo menos, seguía estudiando como siempre.

Un pinchazo de culpa injustificable le asaltó al pensar que Meredith se estaba perdiendo todo aquello.

Se inclinó y besó su frente como había hecho con su hermana, acomodando también la colcha y salió de allí cerrando la puerta.

Bajó las escaleras del piso superior y llegó hasta la cocina donde esperaba su madre sentada en un taburete frente a la islita y leyendo una revista con una copa de vino en la mano.

Rick se movió con soltura y mientras se servía su propia copa, habló:

-Pensaba que habías recuperado tu casa, madre.

Martha alzó una ceja y miró a su hijo, decidió no contestarle respecto al tema sobre sus constantes visitas.

-Voy a ignorar ese comentario- contestó con elegancia- Y te lo recordaré cuando me levantes temprano para llevar a Sophia a la escuela porque tú tienes que entregar un artículo. Tarde.

-Touché-rió Rick alzando su copa y dándole un sorbo.

Martha cerró la revista que estaba leyendo y la dejó a un lado. Miró a su hijo.

-¿Y esa caja?

-Cosas del apartamento que olvidé y tengo que llevar al trastero-comentó y se sentó frente a su madre.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Qué ocurre?-contestó Rick.

-Richard no me contestes con una pregunta, sé cuando algo te preocupa, ¿Qué pasa hijo?

-No es nada-dijo cabizbajo. Es Kate.- Confesó tras un suspiro y la mirada insistente de su madre.

Martha alzó las cejas cuando escuchó una vez más hablar de esa chica y sobre todo sonrió al escucharlo dirigirse a ella como Kate y no como la detective Beckett o la madre de Thomas.

-Es… No la entiendo…

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno conseguí que aceptara el apartamento, la ayudé cuando la tormenta igual que ella me ayudó con Sophia, pero ahora dice que no somos amigos y no es que yo quiera ser su amigo.

-¿Ah no?

-Madre, no lo mal interpretes, no quiero nada… No es que… Yo…

Martha soltó una risilla viendo el agobio de su hijo y tomó su copa de vino, saboreando el delicioso contenido.

Volvió a dejar la copa y acarició la mano de su vástago mientras le veía debatir con su yo interno sobre cuál era el motivo de su decepción.

-Richard, a veces me sorprende lo elocuente que eres… Sobre todo cuando es importante.

Castle miró seriamente a su madre pero no le dijo nada. Y es que era cierto, cuando realmente importaba era cuando más le costaba encontrar las palabras justas para expresar como se sentía. Y eso que su medio de vida era ese: Las palabras.

-Hacía tiempo que no te veía así…

-¿Así?

-Confundido. Tan confundido como tu amiga.

-Que no quiere ser mi amiga.

-El problema, querido. Es que ni tu ni ella sabéis lo que queréis además cabe destacar que ninguno de los dos vais a decidir.

Rick alzó una ceja y rodeó la islita para quedar al lado de su madre.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir que hasta hace un mes os odiabais y os matabais y que… Hay dos niños pequeños de por medio. Y eso es delicado.

Rick se quedó pensativo y recordó las palabras de ella sobre confundir a Tommy y todo cuadraba. Ella estaba protegiendo al pequeño antes que a ella misma… Pero él no quería confundirlos, él sólo se sentía bien pasando un rato con ellos al igual que Sophia. Podía ser amigo de su hijo, aunque eso sonara realmente extraño…

Soltó todo el aire que contenía sus pulmones tratando así de hacer desaparecer su preocupación.

Tal vez deberían hablar seriamente y comportarse como adultos de una vez por todas en lugar de discutir y ser unos cabezotas.

Alzó la vista y para cuando quiso darse cuenta, su madre se despedía de él desde la puerta mientras le recordaba que al día siguiente Sophia tenía escuela.

Si, tal vez podría encontrar a Kate en la escuela e invitarla a tomar un café para aclarar las cosas.


	13. Chapter 13

Cómo cada día desde hacía una semana que habían retomado la rutina la alarma de su móvil resonó por toda la habitación.

Abrió un ojo y notó como por lo visto ya era la tercera vez que sonaba tras apagarla y reactivarla. No por nada la luz natural se filtraba por el ventanal dándole de lleno en la cara y haciendo que se cubriera de nuevo con el nórdico sin que el incesante ruido dejara de sonar.

Alargó su mano hasta alcanzar el móvil y la paró mientras soltaba un bostezo dejándolo tirado en el mismo sitio tras revisar algún que otro mensaje. Cuando Kate se movió pudo comprobar que una vez más, Tommy se había escapado de su cama para refugiarse en la de ella.

Suspiró y se levantó para empezar un nuevo día cuando al apoyar los pies descalzos en el suelo, la punzada de dolor en la planta del pie fue real.

Masculló una palabrota y se agachó para recoger una pieza de lego que yacía en la moqueta.

La recogió dejándola sobre la mesita de noche y tapó a Tommy para dejarle dormir un rato más mientras ella, descalza, despeinada y agotada se dirigió al baño para empezar el día mientras de camino iba recogiendo varios playmobils tirados por el suelo y unos calzoncillos.

En ocasiones le hubiera gustado tener una 'mini Kate' para poder hacerle trenzas, ver películas de princesas o comprar ropa juntas en lugar de recoger calzoncillos de súper héroes, recoger piezas de lego o escuchar sobre partidos de futbol a pesar que a ella le encantaba.

Solo por un día le encantaría disfrutar de un 'momento de chicas'.

Una semana. Sólo llevaban una semana de vuelta a la rutina y ya no podía más con su vida…

Se había quedado hasta tarde trabajando en un caso y había tenido que madrugar más de la cuenta para dejar a Tommy en clase de acogida –esa clase especial para niños de padres trabajadores- ya que no tenía con quien dejarlo hasta que empezara la hora lectiva.

El lado positivo de aquello es que no se había cruzado ni una sola vez con Richard Castle a la hora de dejar a Tommy en la escuela.

El lado negativo era todas las quejas de su hijo que durante todos los días había tenido que salir de casa medio dormido cuando aún no había amanecido, sin otro remedio gracias a Jenny, su niñera, quien le había informado que ya no podía ocuparse de él.

Un problema más que sumar a la lista.

Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que sus amigas no dejaban de insistirle para salir ese mismo día y así poder celebrar su cumpleaños.

Y si su padre no había regresado a la ciudad, lo tendría bastante complicado por no decir imposible.

Se quitó el pijama, un short y una camiseta ya que gracias a la calefacción ya no pasaba frío en su propio hogar y se metió en la ducha intentando borrar todo atisbo de preocupación y disfrutar de un momento a solas antes de comenzar un nuevo día, esta vez, más tarde de lo habitual.

-Mamáaaaaa-gritó Tommy entrando al baño corriendo y dando brincos vestido en su pijama de Batman –el mismo que tenía Sophia- Y completamente despeinado.

Kate suspiró y rodó los ojos sintiendo que su momento a solas y tranquilo había terminado y se asomó tras la cortina de la bañera.

-¿Qué ocurre cielo?-sonrió al verle allí parado, descalzo, con los ojos entrecerrados debido al sueño y una de las perneras del pijama subida hasta la rodilla.

-¿Hoy voy más tarde al cole?-Tommy no dejaba de moverse mientras su madre seguía mirándole desde dentro de la ducha, dejando caer el agua.

-Sí, hoy si cariño- Kate le sonrió y frunció el ceño- ¿Tienes pis?

El niño asintió y su madre rió apremiándole para que fuera al baño. El niño se acercó bajándose los pantalones y sus calzoncillos y subiéndose sobre un pequeño taburete se sentó para hacer pis.

Aun no era lo suficiente mayor para hacerlo de pie y sin ayuda.

-Mami-dijo mientras hacía sus necesidades- ¿Ya han pasado tres días desde el lunes?

Kate, quien había cerrado la cortina y seguía bañándose mientras el niño acababa de hacer pipí volvió a asomarse para encontrarse a su pequeño quitándose toda la ropa con algo de torpeza.

-Si han pasado estos días… ¿Vienes a bañarte con mami?

El niño asintió terminando de desvestirse y Beckett abrió más la cortina para auparlo por debajo de sus axilas y meterlo dentro de la bañera.

-¿Entonces, es tu cumple?

-Si-rió Kate mientras mojaba el pelo de su niño haciendo que se alisara pegándose a su frente casi cubriéndole los ojos, oscureciéndose debido a la humedad- Si, es mí cumple.

Kate sonrió cuando el niño se pegó a ella ambos desnudos y llenándose de mimos y besos entre risas bajo el agua tibia.

Si era cierto que a veces necesitaba un poco de descanso y de momentos para ella, pero también era muy cierto que no cambiaría su vida y a su pequeño por nada del mundo, a pesar de que en un principio su embarazo la había dejado en shock y los primeros meses habían sido duros.

* * *

-¡Choco chops, papá!-gritó Sophia desde el taburete de la cocina, donde estaba arrodillada manteniendo el equilibrio-.

Alexis desayunaba a su lado en silencio mientras leía unos mensajes de su móvil y sonreía completamente ajena a su hermana o su padre.

Rick se movió abriendo la nevera con una mano mientras hablaba por el móvil con Derek, su jefe en el Ledger, quien le proponía salir esa misma noche a un evento del periódico.

Sophia arrugó su frente y volvió a demandar su desayuno hasta que consiguió llamar la atención del escritor y finalmente su padre le colocó el plato con cereales de chocolate y la leche delante de ella.

Rick siguió su conversación mientras bebía su café solo con dos azucarillos y al terminar dejó el móvil sobre la mesa y se colocó detrás de su hija para tratar de recogerle mejor algunos cabellos sueltos de las dos trenzas –algo torcidas- que le había hecho.

En ocasiones sólo desearía tener un hijo para no tener que preocuparse por peinados o lo que era peor –pensó mirando a Alexis- temas de adolescentes como el periodo, los chicos, o lo cruel que podía ser la capitana del equipo de animadoras.

Suspiró y torció su cuello para mirar las trenzas de la niña y sonrió. Se inclinó y besó su pelo. A pesar de todo, él estaba acostumbrado desde bien pequeño a estar rodeado de mujeres y las adoraba.

-¿Podrás recoger a tu hermana en natación, Lex?

Alexis levantó la vista de su móvil y miró a su padre disconforme.

-Tenía planes.

-La abuela llegará algo tarde y yo tengo un evento al que acudir, cielo.

La pelirroja bufó algo molesta y finalmente asintió levantándose para dejar su taza en el fregadero.

-¿Hoy tienes la prueba de las animadoras?-preguntó con cautela.

-Al final no la haré, ya te lo dije.

-¿Por qué?

Sophia abrió los ojos como platos y negó. Su padre había metido la pata. Alexis llevaba días hablando de lo mal que Melisa Burton se había portado con ella y lo poco que ya le importaba el equipo.

Rick no dijo nada cuando su hija mayor le dedicó una mirada de pocos amigos y miró a su hija pequeña quien se inclinó para hablar con él, casi susurrándole el secreto.

-Melisa Burton, la capitana, se portó mal con Alexis en el recreo y luego le dijo a todo el mundo que a Alexis le gustaba Luke Conrad-dijo Sophia abriendo la boca haciéndose la sorprendida.

Rick frunció el ceño, fue a hablar con Alexis pero esta había desaparecido para buscar su chaqueta y su mochila.

-¿Quién es Luke Conrad?

-El capitán del equipo de lacrosse del colegio, papá.

-¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?-preguntó confuso.

-¿Papá?-dijo Sophia con un tono de desesperación y exasperación. Rick no pudo evitar reír ante los gestos de su niña, quien para tener cuatro años parecía una mujer a la hora de expresarse- Alexis quería que Luke fuera su novio y ahora Melisa lo ha arruinado.

Castle torció el gesto y suspiró viendo como Alexis bajaba las escaleras ya lista para ir a la escuela.

-¿Y tú como sabes todo eso?-preguntó sorprendido, sabiendo que a pesar de que iban a la misma escuela, parvulario, primaria, secundaria y el instituto estaban separados en diferentes edificios.

-Tengo mis contactos-dijo Sophia haciéndose la interesante.

Rick boquiabierto ante la respuesta, se acercó hasta el sofá donde había dejado la chaqueta y la pequeña mochila de su hija y se lo colocó todo sobre el uniforme escolar.

Caminó hasta Alexis y la abrazó dándole un beso en su pelo rojizo, a pesar de que la muchacha no dijo nada.

-Cariño, no te preocupes, mañana mismo se olvidarán de que te gusta Luke. Además, no pasa nada porque no seas del equipo de las animadoras, suficiente tienes haciendo violín y clases de chino.

-¿Qué?

Alexis miró a su padre y luego a su hermana y su rostro se endureció.

-Sophia eres una chivata-dijo molesta saliendo del loft mientras cabizbaja se quejaba de todo.

-Jo, papá, ¿Por qué se lo has dicho?-Sophia salió detrás de ella para ir al ascensor, cruzándose de brazos.

Rick suspiró y miró una foto de Alexis con 10 años con Sophia de bebé en brazos.

-¿En qué momento habéis crecido tanto?-dijo a la nada, abatido y cerró la puerta saliendo de allí.

* * *

En lugar de ir en su coche oficial, Kate había decidido acompañar a Tommy en metro. El día era frío pero tenía ganas de disfrutar ese rato con su pequeño sin tener que preocuparse por semáforos en rojo y el sonido del claxon de otros coches. Luego podría ir a trabajar con tranquilidad después de haberse tomado parte de la mañana libre.

En cuarenta minutos se habían plantado frente a la puerta del edificio tras pasar la puerta principal donde se amontonaban algunos padres de otros cursos superiores.

Kate acomodó la chaqueta del niño y peinó su cabello rebelde con sus dedos ante la cara de agobio de él. Besó su frente y se agachó para estar a su altura.

-¿Te portarás bien en el colegio?

Tommy asintió.

Kate miró por detrás de él hacia el pasillo viendo como algunos niños corrían por allí.

Desde luego que no habían tardado nada en adecentar la escuela después de la tormenta. No por nada habían pedido donaciones cuantiosas que por supuesto, Ethan se había encargado de ellas.

-¿Hoy también saldrás tarde, mami?

-Hoy no, hoy te recojo yo ¿Ok?

Tommy asintió sonriendo, contento.

-¿Te gustaría que llame para ver si el abuelo ha vuelto y vamos a visitarle?

-¿Habrá tarta de chocolate por tu cumpleaños?

-Supongo.

-Entonces si… -Tommy se removió inquieto y amenazó con marcharse pero su madre le detuvo a tiempo agarrándole del brazo.

-¿Mi beso?

Tommy arrugó la nariz y luego sonrió al ver como Sophia se acercaba de la mano de su papá mientras este hablaba con la hermana de su amiga, por lo visto indicándole varias cosas sobre a qué hora tenía que recogerla y donde.

-¡Sophia!-exclamó el niño.

Kate se quedó inmóvil y cuando se levantó y giró fue demasiado tarde para huir sin ser vista. Richard Castle estaba a un paso de chocar con ella. Su rostro cambió por completo pero decidió centrarse en su hijo.

-¡Tommy!-Sophia se soltó de la mano de su padre y salió corriendo para reunirse con su amigo.

La profesora Dunham salió del aula llamando a todos sus alumnos y echó un vistazo a algunos padres, concretamente a los de Thomas y Sophia.

Ambos evitaron el contacto visual con la profesora.

-Oye mi beso- se quejó Rick y Sophia le dio un beso en los labios a su padre lo más rápido posible para salir corriendo de nuevo.

Tommy hizo lo mismo con su madre y luego le tiró de una oreja riendo mientras la felicitaba una vez más.

Sophia al enterarse de que era el cumpleaños de la mamá de Tommy, se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego salir corriendo hacia la clase.

Cinco segundos después y tras todo el alboroto que habían causado los niños más pequeños de la escuela y algunos más mayores que llegaban tarde, el edificio fue vaciándose mientras los padres salían.

Rick salió caminando al lado de Kate en silencio, sin saber cómo afrontarla.

-Pues…-dijo algo incomodo- Felicidades.

-Gracias-musitó Kate.

Ambos se miraron cuando ya estaban fuera de la escuela. Rick había aparcado su coche a unos metros de la entrada.

-¿Te apetece tomar un café?

-No me gusta relacionarme con los demás padres-dijo Kate, directa y sincera.

-Ah… Ya.-Rick asintió algo incomodo- Pero… Yo soy tu casero.

-¿Es para hablar del contrato?

-Claro-mintió-.

Kate miró la hora y finalmente tras pensarlo unos segundos acabó asintiendo, aunque no estaba muy convencida.

* * *

Beckett se sentó en una de las mesas que quedaba al lado del ventanal. Se acomodó y perdió su vista entre los transeúntes que seguían con sus vidas por la calle mientras Rick se encargó de ir a pedir los cafés.

No supo en qué momento él se había enterado de su predilección a la hora de escoger el café con leche y un toque de vainilla como a ella le gustaba pero ahí estaba él, sonriendo y acercándose con dos tazas hasta acomodarse frente a ella.

-Soy muy observador.

-¿mmm?-preguntó Kate sin saber a qué venía el comentario mientras agarraba su taza.

-Tu café, que… Me di cuenta como te gustaba aquel día en…- Rick se calló y ella asintió.

Ambos se quedaron callados durante unos segundos mientras daban pequeños sorbos al brebaje caliente que humeaba en la taza.

Kate desvió su mirada de nuevo a la calle.

-Feliz cumpleaños-murmuró Rick y cuando Kate miró él había dejado un muffin de chocolate con pequeñas virutas y un glaseado de colorines sobre la mesa.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír y negó intentando no parecer sorprendida o agradecida, lo cual era complicado.

-¿Cuántos cumples?

-No es algo que se le pregunte a una mujer, sabes.

Rick hinchó sus carrillos y sopló soltando todo el aire que desde hacía horas comprimían sus pulmones y su estado de ánimo.

-Ok, otra cosa que tengo que aprender más…

-Pensaba que lo sabías todo-contestó tal vez siendo demasiado hiriente-De las mujeres…

Rick alzó las cejas y no dijo nada. No esperaba aquel comentario.

-Créeme –decidió ser educado- Ya me gustaría. Pero no. Y ahora tengo una adolescente que me odia.

-¿Qué has hecho?-preguntó con curiosidad olvidando por completo todo tema del contrato de alquiler que quisiera hablar y olvidando su regla sobre no interactuar con otros padres.

Y mucho menos con Rick Castle.

Kate se llevó su taza a sus labios y bebió mientras prestaba atención al relato de Rick, quien parecía realmente preocupado por su hija.

Al mismo tiempo disfrutaba de ese muffin de chocolate.

-¿En serio le has dicho eso? ¿Después que Sophia te lo ha contado? Le has fallado a las dos… ¡Yo te hubiera matado!

Kate se calló cuando vio la cara de circunstancia de él y apretó sus labios. Recordó lo difícil que había sido la relación con su padre cuando su madre había fallecido y comprendió lo difícil que tenía que estar siendo para Alexis.

Ahora comprendía muchas cosas de la actitud de la chica.

-Si quieres… Puedo ayudarte.

-No-Rick fue tajante y los ojos de Beckett se abrieron por sorpresa- No me gustaría que la confundieras, sabes.

Beckett alzó la ceja y luego entrecerró los ojos.

-Ah, ok, de esto se trataba...-Beckett se levantó con intención de marcharse pero Rick la agarró de la muñeca.

La mirada de la detective debería haberle hecho retractarse, pero no fue así. Rick le mantuvo la mirada lo suficiente al mismo tiempo que hizo una leve presión con sus dedos en su muñeca, a pesar de que se sentía como si su piel ardiera ante el contacto, sabiendo que debía soltarla.

Pero no lo hizo.

La esperó.

Y ganó.

Kate no dijo nada y se volvió a sentar, esperando que él fuera el que hablara.

Pero se mantuvo en silencio, sabiendo que aquello desquiciaría a la detective. Beckett, quien se había cruzado de brazos, no aguantó más y abrió la boca.

-¿Para esto querías invitarme a tomar el café?

Castle asintió.

-No... No vas a conseguir hacerme cambiar de opinión.

-Kate...

-No.

-Sophia y Tommy se llevan bien, después de todo. No lo estropeemos. Yo sé, sé que Thomas tiene un padre, no pretendo reemplazarlo ni mucho menos. Sólo quiero... Podemos ser amigos todos.

Kate relamió su labio y lo mordió ponderando las palabras del escritor.

-Entonces... ¿Vas a aconsejarme con Alexis?

Ella no quería llevar su relación con el escritor más allá de lo que eran, casero-inquilina, conocidos de la escuela. No quería una amistad. No la necesitaba.

-Puede...

-¿Por favor? El otro día tuve que comprarle tampones...-dijo con cara de circunstancias.

-Está bien, estas desesperado. Te ayudaré.

Rick se llevó su taza a la boca y bebió sin apartar la mirada de la detective, había conseguido ganar la batalla, eso sí, teniendo que hacer uso de sus mejores armas, el semi engaño y su sonrisa encantadora.

Kate fue a hablar pero en ese momento su móvil sonó. La detective miró la pantalla y se levantó con rapidez mientras contestaba al mensaje de Espo.

-Lo siento, tengo que irme, hay una urgencia... Se supone que no debía trabajar esta mañana pero...

-Suena a excusa.

Beckett negó. Sacó su billetera para dejar un par de billetes por su café pero Rick le recordó que él ya había pagado todo.

Kate suspiró.

-Al próximo invito yo... Así te doy algún consejo para manejar... a... bueno para ayudar a Alexis.

-Claro.-contestó el escritor satisfecho porque probablemente había conseguido la opción a un segundo café.

La miró marcharse y vio a través del cristal como corría calle abajo lo más rápido que sus botas de tacón le permitían. Rick frunció el ceño y luego sonrió relajando sus facciones sin dejar de pensar, ganado por la curiosidad, sobre que se trataría ese caso tan urgente para la policía de Nueva York.

Tal vez podría preguntarle en ese segundo café...


	14. Chapter 14

Tengo problemas con internet y voy a subir esto lo mas rapido posible. Gracias por leer y comentar como siempre. Disfrutad el capi!

* * *

Lo que más detestó Alexis de aquella tarde, no fue que su hermana llevara un rato cantando una estúpida canción de Jake y los piratas, o que tuviera que entrar al vestuario para ayudarla a ducharse después de su clase de natación y tardara casi treinta minutos en estar lista.

Ni siquiera fue que unas chicas de su clase pasaran riéndose por su lado, cuchicheando sobre ella.

No, lo que a Alexis Castle más le molestó aquella tarde, fue que al llegar a su casa, después de tener que regresar sola con su hermana desde el colegio, su padre seguía allí.

-¿Por qué no has venido a recogernos?

-Cariño, acabo de llegar y ya me voy, pensé que llegaría más tarde-suspiró Rick viendo la cara de enfado de su hija- ¿La roja o la negra?-dijo mostrándole las dos camisas.

Alexis se cruzó de brazos, pero su padre utilizó algo a lo que no era inmune: Su mirada de cachorro abandonado. Odiaba que su padre se aprovechara de ello para hacer olvidar su enfado.

-La negra.

-Gracias cariño-le dio un beso en la frente y se inclinó para darle otro beso a Sophia quien seguía cantando-. Pórtate bien con Al, ¿Ok?

Sophia asintió casi automáticamente mientras su padre terminaba de abrocharse la camisa. Por lo visto, también se había duchado, afeitado y perfumado.

-¿A dónde vas tan guapo?-entrecerró los ojos Sophia.

-A un evento.

-¿Hay chicas?

-Algunas.

-Ya...-dijo no muy convencida. Alexis no pudo evitar reír entre dientes ante el casi interrogatorio de tercer grado que le estaba haciendo su hermana a su padre.

-¿Puedo esperar a que vuelvas y me cuentas un cuento, papi?

-Hoy no cariño. Mañana te prometo que te contaré muchos cuentos, pero tal vez hoy regrese algo tarde...

Sophia asintió algo apenada y se marchó mientras que su padre terminó de abrochar sus vaqueros y de calzarse unos caros zapatos y se dirigió a la adolescente.

-La cena esta en el horno. Confío en ti, Alexis.-ésta asintió- Que no se acueste muy tarde-señaló a su otra hija quien se había puesto a ver dibujos animados- y no comáis muchos dulces.

Rick se acercó a Sophia y le dio otro beso. Se giró y se acercó hasta Alexis, quien le acompañó hasta la puerta.

-Llevo el móvil, cualquier cosa me llamas. La abuela llegará en un par de horas, si necesitas algo estará en su casa.

-Sí, papá...

Rick se colocó la americana del mismo color de la camisa, se pasó una mano por su cabello y comprobó que llevaba todo, las llaves del Ferrari, la cartera, el móvil...

Alexis le dio un empujón con su mano sobre el pecho y lo echó de casa.

* * *

Beckett miró por el retrovisor a su hijo mientras estaban parados en uno de los muchos semáforos que había encontrado en rojo en su camino a casa de su padre, en Queens.

Hizo una mueca al verle casi durmiéndose acomodado en su sillita especial y mirando las luces de los rascacielos por la ventana. Era realmente tarde para el horario al que él estaba acostumbrado.

Normalmente, salía de la escuela al medio día tras comer en la cafetería del colegio y allí iba directamente a unas cuantas extra escolares hasta las cinco de la tarde que era cuando normalmente su mamá lo recogía e iban para casa.

No había sido así esa semana.

Esa semana había acabado todos los días teniendo que entretenerse con algunos juguetes en la sala de descanso de la doce, intentando comportarse lo mejor posible tratándose de un niño de cuatro años.

Kate miró el reloj digital del coche en el que podía leer las 7.30 pm en un color verde brillante. Suspiró. Era demasiado tarde para su pequeño, aunque por suerte en la doce le habían hecho una pequeña encerrona y habían acabado la última hora con sus compañeros más cercanos comiendo tarta.

Sonrió recordando como Tommy se había manchado completamente toda la cara de chocolate al devorarla y era el entretenimiento de todos sus amigos como había sido así desde su primer día de vida.

-No te duermas, leoncito-dijo arrancando pero aun con la mirada clavada en el retrovisor.

Tommy le devolvió la mirada, pero estaba tan cansado que era incapaz de decirle nada a su madre.

Se acomodó mejor en su silla reclinándose.

-Cariño-dijo Kate llamando su atención para impedir que se durmiera allí. Si lo hacía luego le sería imposible volverse a dormir y estaría despierto hasta bien entrada la noche-¿Estaba rica la tarta, verdad?

Thomas asintió.

-¿Le contarás al abuelo?

Tommy volvió a asentir. Kate hizo una mueca y le enseñó la lengua. Su hijo alzó las cejas y luego frunció el ceño para finalmente imitar a su madre y hacer una carota, enseñándole también la lengua.

-Menos mal.-dijo respirando casi aliviada- Pensaba que se te había comido la lengua el gato.

Tommy no dijo nada y escondió su lengua en su boca mientras su madre le volvía a mirar pero sin perder la atención de la carretera.

-Mami... Ahora no podré jugar a pelota en el patio del abuelo. Ya es de noche.

-No, lo siento cariño.

-¿Mañana?

-Tal vez... Tendrás que preguntarle al abuelo.

Tommy asintió y se acomodó de nuevo, aunque más espabilado gracias a la conversación que estaba manteniendo con su madre.

Tras unos minutos y un par de intersecciones, Kate aparcó frente a la casa de su padre. Una casa de dos plantas bastante sencilla con un pequeño patio y jardín en una de las zonas humildes de Queens, en Ozone Park.

Su padre adoraba aquel barrio y aunque tenía un buen sueldo de abogado, nunca había pensado mudarse de allí.

Beckett salió del coche y cerró la puerta mientras Tommy se desabrochaba su cinturón desesperado por correr hacia la casa de su abuelo, sin embargo tenía que esperar a que su madre le abriera la puerta ya que estaba el seguro puesto.

Kate, cargando con la bolsa de su hijo agarró en brazos a Tommy y anduvo hasta el porche para encontrarse en las escaleras que daban a la casa a su padre.

Jim Beckett sonrió a su hija con cariño y estiró sus brazos en cuanto vio que su nieto se revolvía para bajar. Katie lo dejó en el suelo y éste corrió hasta sus brazos mientras se reía.

-¡Te he echado de menos, abuelo!

-Yo también, Thomas. – Jim abrazó a su nieto con ternura y tras susurrarle una cosa al oído lo dejó en el suelo para que entrara corriendo en la casa.

Kate llegó a la altura de su padre y le sonrió.

-Katie-dijo su padre al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba.- Feliz cumpleaños.

-Gracias papá.

Y Kate se sintió feliz. Porque a pesar de que la relación con su padre había tenido altos y bajos no había nada como refugiarse en los brazos del hombre que la había visto crecer y que había compartido buenos y malos momentos, pero ante todo y a pesar de algunas riñas la había ayudado y apoyado absolutamente en todo hasta el punto en que y a pesar de que no se lo decían, ambos estaban orgullosos el uno del otro.

Ambos se separaron y se miraron.

-Sólo hace un mes que no le veo y está enorme-comentó el abogado entrando en la casa seguido de su hija para dirigirse al salón.

-Crece a la velocidad de la luz… Cuando queramos darnos cuenta…

-Estará jugando en los Yankees-bromeó Jim.

Kate rodó los ojos. Si alguien intentaba inculcarle el amor por el baseball a Tommy, ese era su padre.

Y su padre era el que más detestaba que el chico se interesara más por el balón de futbol, aunque Tommy también complacía a su abuelo tirando un par de pelotas con él en su patio.

Miraron al niño quien se había acurrucado en el sofá y miraba dibujos animados y ambos se dirigieron a la cocina para terminar de preparar la cena mientras hablaban cosas de adultos.

Un rato después, los tres cenaban reunidos en la mesa del salón.

-Así que… Saldrás esta noche.

-Las chicas quieren que me divierta un poco… Ya sabes-se encogió de hombros.

Jim asintió mientras miraba a su nieto y luego a su hija.

-Seremos tú y yo esta noche, amigo. Noche de chicos. ¿Qué te parece?

-¡Bieeeen!

Kate sonrió ante el entusiasmo de Tommy. Ella intentaba que no notara la ausencia de una figura paterna, pero en ocasiones era complicado… Sobre todo a medida que iba creciendo.

-Podríamos jugar a vaqueros e indios abuelo, como hice con Rick.

Jim miró a su nieto y luego a su hija con una ceja alzada en señal de confusión. La cara de Beckett era todo un poema. Tommy justo había tenido que soltar ese comentario de Rick en ese momento…

-¿Quién es Rick?

-Es el papá de Sophia abuelo, y ahora nos deja vivir en un apartamento que era suyo…

-Ah… -miró a Kate y no dijo nada, como siempre, su hija le omitía bastantes detalles tal y como había hecho desde que era una adolescente y había decidido abandonar el hogar familiar tras el fallecimiento de su esposa- Sophia… ¿La niña que te molestaba?

-Esa Sophia. Pero ya no me molesta.

Jim asintió con una leve sonrisa y siguió cenando en silencio en compañía de su familia.

El móvil de Kate vibró varias veces y una vez que Tommy había terminado, le ayudó a ponerse el pijama y tras lavarse los dientes lo acostó en la cama de su padre donde vería un rato la televisión en su compañía.

-Enseguida sube el abuelo. ¿Ok?

Tommy asintió. No era la primera vez que se quedaba a dormir con el abuelo porque su mamá tenía algún caso importante en el trabajo.

Kate se inclinó y abrazó a su pequeño diciéndole lo mucho que le quería.

Tommy la llenó de besos y le dio un lametón en la mejilla justo antes de separarse.

-Asqueroso.

El niño no pudo más que reír mientras su mamá se limpiaba con el dorso de la manga de la camiseta.

-Te veo mañana, amor.

-Hasta mañana, mami.

Cuando bajó y entró en la cocina, se encontró a su padre terminando de recoger todo.

-Te podría haber ayudado…

Jim se giró mientras se secaba las manos tras fregar los platos y observó a su hija. Negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

Dejó el trapo en la encimera de la cocina y se apoyó allí.

-Mañana vendré en cuanto me levante.

Jim asintió.

-¿No saldrás con ese tal Rick, no?

-¿Qué? –Kate arrugó la frente- No… No por dios.

-Ok. Ya eres adulta para saber lo que haces, Katie.

-Sí, lo soy.

-Sólo digo como… Por lo visto ahora vives en su casa.

-Es mi casero. Y saldré con las chicas.

Kate apretó sus labios. Eso era algo que odiaba de su padre… Esos comentarios pasivo-agresivos, esos comentarios sin venir a cuento dejándolos caer como si nada que hacían que su relación se tensara. Odiaba eso. Y siempre lo había hecho… Y siempre que tenía oportunidad Jim lo hacía, desde que se fugó de casa cuando su madre murió hasta cuando regresó a casa tras graduarse en la academia de policía o embarazada. Tal vez sus decisiones no habían sido las más acertadas y le había dado más motivos a él para que desconfiara de ella… Pero ya no era una niña.

-No es que salir con Maddison sea buena idea pero…

-Mira papá si te molesta quedarte con Tommy…

-Quedarme con Tommy no me molesta en absoluto-interrumpió Jim-.

-Te veo mañana entonces.

Jim asintió y no dijo nada más, sabiendo que ella estaba molesta.

* * *

-¡Anima esa cara, cariño!-exclamó Maddison riendo cuando bajaron del taxi una vez llegaron a su destino: Saxon. La discoteca de moda de la ciudad.-Ni qué estuvieras de cumpleaños…

Kate sonrió negando mientras Lanie estaba pagando al taxista.

Maddison y Lanie eran sus mejores amigas. Nunca le habían fallado, ni con todos los problemas que acarreaba el ser madre soltera. Con su ayuda todo había sido más fácil y cuando se trataba de salir, de criticar a los hombres y de divertirse eran las mejores.

Miró a lo largo de la calle viendo la cola que había para entrar al local. Estaba repleto de gente. Gente guapa y adinerada seguramente.

Maddie soltó un grito de euforia llamando la atención de todo el mundo y caminó en sus altos tacones hasta llegar a la puerta mientras ella y Lanie la seguían. Probablemente el portero les haría darse la vuelta e ir al final de la cola.

Pero con la mirada de Maddie, la sonrisa algo incomoda de Kate y la delantera de Lanie, les dejaron pasar como si nada.

La música las recibió a un volumen tan alto como el calor que hacía allí dentro.

-¿Entiendes ahora porque era buena idea ese vestido y esos tacones, Kate?-rió Maddie dirigiéndose a la barra mientras se ganaba la mirada de un par de hombres y ésta les guiñaba un ojo haciéndoles sonreír.

Maddison estaba acostumbrada a aquel coqueteo, por que solía salir cada semana.

Kate negó y rió.

Las tres iban arrebatadoramente sexy enfundadas en sus mejores galas… En unos vestidos que por lo menos Kate, hacía siglos que no se ponía, básicamente porque era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que lograban convencerla para salir de marcha.

-Chicas… Esto…-comenzó a decir cuando sintió la mirada penetrante de un chico, seguramente de su misma edad, pero que parecía más joven. Se sintió ridícula y apartó la mirada para observar a la multitud, cuando algo o más bien alguien llamó su atención y apartó rápidamente la vista de allí.

-Cariño-Lanie la detuvo- Ni se te ocurra pensar. Hemos venido a pasarlo bien, a celebrar tu cumpleaños…

-Hace años que no salgo.

-Por eso mismo.

-No. No lo entiendes.

Lanie apretó sus labios empezando a perder la paciencia y miró con seriedad a Kate. A veces era necesario darle un toque de atención.

-¿Has visto como te miran? ¡Katherine Beckett, estas buenísima!

-No he tenido una cita en años, no sé cómo actuar-dijo nerviosa, moviendo sus piernas con algo de torpeza sobre unos tacones de más de diez centímetros.

Ella estaba acostumbrada a los tacones incluso para trabajar, pero no estaba acostumbrada a ese vestido de color negro ceñido y escotado, que se adhería a su piel con facilidad demostrando sus encantos.

Ni tampoco solía ir tan maquillada.

-Míralo por el lado positivo-dijo Maddison apareciendo entre ellas y pasándoles una copa a cada una- Esto es salir de caza, no ir de cita…

-¡Yeahh!-gritó la forense, quien después de años conociendo a Kate también se había hecho muy buena amiga de Maddison.

-¡Por nosotras!-gritó Maddie

Las tres brindaron y dieron un buen trago, hasta que Kate tosió.

-Por dios, Maddison, ¿Qué lleva esto?

-Elixir de la vida.

-¿Cómo?

-Así se llama-rió la rubia encogiéndose de hombros y movió su trasero hasta la pista invitando a sus amigas a unirse.

Tras unos segundos pensándoselo, Kate aceptó mirando alrededor suyo y sintiéndose algo cohibida sobre todo ante la mirada de un par de chicos y de repente volvió a cruzar la mirada con un grupo de personas del cual uno de ellos le fue sumamente familiar.

No podía ser…

-¿Qué miras tanto a la zona vip, alguien interesante?-preguntó Maddie.

-Nadie. Vamos hacía allí-señaló Kate el lado contrario.

* * *

-No está nada mal-comentó Derek mientras le pasaba el Whisky a Rick, ambos apoyados en una de las barandillas de la zona Vip de Saxon, mirando hacia la pista de baile.- La verdad…

Rick sonrió y dio un trago a su whisky y luego volvió a mirar a la sala, viendo como la mayoría disfrutaban de la música que sonaba a tope tal y como ellos lo hacían desde hacía un rato tras cenar en Le Cirque con todos sus compañeros del Ledger.

Estaba siendo una buena noche. Una noche entretenida.

Hasta que la vio.

Su noche pasó de ser una buena noche a ser una noche espectacular. Tal y como ella estaba.

No pudo apartar la mirada de ella. Porque estaba claro, a pesar de ir con un vestido que podría provocar más de un infarto a su paso y que marcaba todas sus curvas era ella.

No estaba lo suficientemente lejos para no poder perderse el detalle de que iba más maquillada o peinada diferente, pero sin duda… Era ella.

-¿Ricky?-preguntó su amigo sacándolo de su ensoñación- ¿Qué te pasa, tio? ¿Alguna tía buena?

-¿Eh? –Rick parpadeó varias veces- Si… Joder, no has visto aquella rubia-señaló a una tía diferente.

-Mi tipo, si señor.-Derek terminó su trago y lo dejó en una de las mesas- A por ella.

-Buena suerte, tigre-dijo Castle y volvió su atención a la pista de baile donde había alguien a quien observar mientras disfrutaba de su copa.

-¿Te lo estas pasando bien?-preguntó Lanie mientras bebía un chupito de Tequila en compañía de sus amigas. Ellas también lo bebieron de un trago.

Kate asintió. Su rostro estaba algo colorado debido al calor y al alcohol que había ingerido, por eso también se la notaba algo achispada.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si-afirmó la detective soltando una risilla.

Sus amigas se rieron viéndola como hacía tiempo que no la veían, relajada, disfrutando y saliendo de fiesta con ellas, por eso mismo se apartaron levemente cuando un chico se acercó a ella.

-¿Te puedo invitar a una copa?-preguntó con educación y una sonrisa perfecta.

Kate lo miró de arriba abajo con descaro. Era alto y tenía unos ojos verdes bastante bonitos. Sonrió y acabó aceptando. ¿Por qué no? Una copa no le hacía daño a nadie.

Los dos se alejaron levemente de Maddie y de Lanie que rieron al ver la decisión de Kate y se acercaron hasta la barra, agarrados de la cintura.

Beckett sonrió mientras hablaba con Lucas, un estudiante de derecho por lo visto. O eso es lo que ella creía haber escuchado, entre el ruido, el leve mareo que tenía y los ojos de él que parecían hipnotizarla no podía prestar mucha atención a lo que decía.

Hasta que le vio inclinarse hacia adelante e hizo que se tensara.

Miró a su alrededor en busca de sus amigas, pero no llegaba a localizarlas…

Aquello no entraba en sus planes.

Una copa, un baile, unas risas tal vez… Algo más: No.

Pero tal vez ella se lo había buscado coqueteando con él… Se mordió el labio y colocó su mano en el pecho de él intentando separarlo mientras trataba de que su lengua no se trabara para decirle que no quería aquello.

-No yo…-Kate intentó no perder los nervios ni el control de la situación pero el muchacho era más grande que ella y no quería hacer uso de sus habilidades de defensa personal…- Yo…-trató de separarlo de nuevo cuando intentaba besarla pero era casi imposible.

Kate se vio liberada de golpe cuando sintió como la separaban de ese desconocido tirando de su brazo con cuidado mientras sin miramientos empujaban a su casi acosador.

Se quedó sorprendida al ver la cara de fastidio de Lucas y como intentaba avanzar de nuevo a por ella, pero de nuevo se interpusieron, protegiéndola, evitando que la incomodara.

-¡Eh! Cariño, Estás aquí-sonrió y miró al tipo con molestia- Llevaba rato buscándote.-dijo dirigiéndose a la detective de nuevo.

Y sin verlo venir, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar sintió los labios de él sobre los suyos en un beso demandante, ansioso, en un beso que marcaba territorio. Un beso que hizo que sus piernas temblaran y que Rick Castle, el autor de ese beso tuviera que sostenerla de la cintura para no caer mientras hacía desaparecer todo a su alrededor, sin importar nada más que él, ella y sus labios que se acariciaban con cuidado y a la vez una pasión medida que poco a poco aumentaba la temperatura de sus cuerpos demandando por más.


	15. Chapter 15

**Este es bastante Caskett... Osea, todo. Pero creo que era necesario. Igual a mi no me convencía mucho pero my mate Juno, le ha encantado, asi que lo subo asi y ya...**

**Gracias por LEER y por COMENTAR.  
**

* * *

Kate no supo por que esperó, si por que sus labios sabían realmente deliciosos, si por que el beso la había desarmado y quería más gracias a ese leve cosquilleo que estaba sintiendo en su vientre o si realmente era consciente y esperó para hacer creíble la treta para salir victoriosa de aquel ataque y derribo por parte de Lucas.

Pero esperó.

Y disfrutó.

Disfrutó aunque jamás lo admitiría.

No admitiría que estaba disfrutando los dedos de él firmes en su cadera o los labios rozando con experiencia los suyos propios sin siquiera propasarse intentando ir a por más.

Cuando pasaron unos segundos, Beckett clavó su mano en el pecho de él y empujó con fuerza.

Notó como le faltaba el aire, casi robado por él y como su corazón latía con fuerza ignorando por completo el zumbido que martilleaba en su cabeza probablemente debido al alcohol, a la música, al ambiente en general y principalmente por ese beso robado.

Rick la miró con una sonrisa socarrona, sabiendo que había actuado de forma precipitada y aprovechándose de la situación, pero como iba a perder esa oportunidad…

Ardería en el infierno eso estaba claro, sobre todo por los pensamientos nada puros que estaba teniendo en ese momento mientras la observaba y se deleitaba en sus largas piernas.

-¿Qué demonios te crees que haces?-preguntó Kate susurrando pero denotando en su tono de voz su molestia.

Beckett miró a un lado y a otro observando que Lucas se había dado por vencido y se había marchado.

Beckett alzó con intención de golpearle en su rostro. En ese rostro con rasgos tan atractivos y recién afeitado que hacía estragos en su ser. Deseó plasmarle su mano y dejarle una marca rojiza por días, sobre todo por hacerle sentir completamente desquiciada gracias a ese beso.

Pero no llegó ni siquiera a golpearle en el hombro, porque Rick la agarró de la muñeca, con firmeza pero sin fuerza y bajó su mano sin apartar la mirada azul de los ojos de ella, casi hipnotizándola, pero no calmándola al completo.

-Te he salvado de un gilipollas, eso es lo que he hecho.-dijo Castle con bastante seriedad.

-¿Besándome? ¿Esa ha sido tu mejor idea?

Rick apretó su mandíbula. Claro que podría haberlo hecho de otra forma, pero por que iba a resistirse a esos labios de color carmín y por lo visto suaves y carnosos.

Dios su entrepierna había empezado a hincharse y endurecerse –gracias a su exagerada imaginación- bajo su vaquero, tan estrecho que en cualquier momento podría dejarlo en evidencia. Suspiró intentando calmar su deseo y apartó la mirada del escote de ella.

Rick entreabrió su boca para vocalizar cualquier frase que a su estúpido y falto de riego cerebro se le ocurriera, pero por suerte, una rubia y una afroamericana llegaron interrumpiendo el momento y salvándole a él sin saberlo.

-¿Kate? ¿Quién es este?-preguntó la rubia.

Beckett se quedó mirando unos segundos más y luego miró a sus amigas. Sintió que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

-Soy Richard Castle-se presentó él mismo con la mejor de sus sonrisas mientras estiraba su mano para estrecharla con la rubia.

-Madison Queller-le sonrió la mejor amiga desde el instituto de Kate.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose unos segundos y luego Rick se presentó con Lanie, quien gustosamente le estrechó la mano y posteriormente se puso a cuchichear con Maddie.

Los cuatro se quedaron allí, al lado de la barra sin saber que decir.

-Sólo es un conocido-intervino Kate, al ver como sus amigas se reían entre dientes probablemente teorizando sobre cualquier historia entre ellos.

Ambas abrieron los ojos como platos. Agarraron del brazo a Kate y la separaron de Rick que las miró con paciencia y diversión.

-Un conocido no te besa de esa forma…

-Sí, el día que un conocido me meta la lengua.

-Alto ahí-interrumpió Kate- No ha habido lengua, no os flipéis.

Maddie y Lanie miraron hacia atrás viendo como Rick esperaba divertido a que acabaran de hablar. Kate las miró a ambas y luego a él y ya no resistió las ganas de salir huyendo.

-Sabéis qué…-Kate bufó- Es tarde, me voy a dormir. Mañana tengo que ir temprano a buscar a Tommy…

-No, Kate, no hagas esto.

-Vosotras os podéis quedar, divertíos-les dio un beso en la mejilla a pesar de las quejas de sus amigas y salió de allí sin siquiera mirar a Rick, pasando por su lado cabizbaja.

Castle intentó llamarla alzando la voz para que no fuera aplacada por la música, pero ella no se giró ni una vez. Rick miró a las amigas de Kate que hicieron una mueca en un intento de disculparse y se encogieron de hombros.

* * *

Se sentía un completo desastre. Sentía un nudo en su estomago que se había mezclado con el cosquilleo que el beso con su casero, el padre de la amiga de su hijo o lo que fuera el escritor le había provocado. No dejaba de darle vueltas a pesar que intentaba no pensar en ello. Pero casi podía sentir aun el tacto de sus labios sobre los de ella… El calor que emanaba…

Suspiró molesta. Ella odiaba sentirse así, vulnerable…Sobre todo con él. Al que tanto había criticado y odiado y el que a pesar de todo, le había sacado de más de un apuro.

Tiritó levemente. A esas horas de la madrugada y a mediados de Noviembre no era para ir con tan sólo un vestido y menos tan escotado. Sus manos temblaron cuando comprobó que no había ningún mensaje ni llamada en su móvil.

Miró a un lado y a otro, esperando a que apareciera un taxi.

-¿Te llevo?-preguntó una voz demasiado conocida a su lado.

Kate amagó por separarse y marcharse pero Rick la detuvo agarrándola de nuevo por la muñeca, sin hacer presión.

Kate se giró y se quedó mirándolo. No tardó en explotar zafándose de su agarre.

-Escúchame, no sé por qué me persigues… Ni por qué intentas ayudarme… No sé quién demonios te crees que eres, pero desde luego tienes razón en algo, no comprendes a las mujeres y por lo visto no entiendes una negativa…

Rick se había mantenido callado durante todo el momento intentando no sonreír ante como ella hablaba, nerviosa, crispada por su culpa.

-Para… Para ser escritor… ¡Deberías leer entre líneas! ¿Qué? ¿No piensas decir nada? ¿O intentarás volver a besarme? ¡Como lo intentes de nuevo te pienso pegar una patada ahí!-señaló su entrepierna.

-Sólo intentaba ayudarte.-dijo escuetamente.

-Sé valerme por mi misma, tengo veintiocho años.

-Ah, así que esos son los que cumples…

-¡Arggg!-exclamó Kate, desquiciada porque él estaba tan tranquilo hablando con ella, levantó la mano y paró un taxi-

-Espera Kate. Ok, te debo una disculpa-la miró sinceramente y mientras Kate aguantaba la puerta del taxi, Rick se quitó su americana para dejársela y que así dejara de tener frío-Déjame llevarte a casa.

Beckett lo meditó unos segundos y finalmente cerró la puerta del taxi disculpándose con el taxista, quien arrancó mientras despotricaba y alargó la mano para recibir la prenda de él.

Rick le tendió su chaqueta quedando con sólo la camisa negra y la detective la aceptó, tal vez porque ya tenía demasiado frío o tal vez porque él había conseguido rebajar su enfado.

Lo que Kate tenía claro era que la chaqueta olía a él. Olía a una fragancia cara y masculina que hacía que los recuerdos del beso la volvieran a invadir dejándola tocada.

-Mira, pensé que era una buena forma y… Me equivoqué-dijo Rick-No quiero que tengas una imagen confusa de mi ni que esto haga que la buena relación que estábamos teniendo y ayudando a nuestros hijos se vayan al traste.

Kate asintió en silencio y echó a caminar al lado de Rick, en dirección al parking donde había dejado su coche, ya que la discoteca era de las más exclusivas pero al estar en el centro no tenían un servicio de aparcacoches.

-No me gustaría que a mi hija le pasara algo así, eso es todo, estaba actuando como un padre.

-No ayudas, suena demasiado creepy-interrumpió Kate- Y créeme, mi padre fue peor…

-¿Cómo?

Kate le sonrió y negó. Había hablado demasiado.

Ambos siguieron caminando hasta entrar en uno de los parkings. El mozo del lugar le tendió la llave a Rick tras haber pagado y éste le dejó una cuantiosa propina.

Kate no dijo nada al respecto y siguió caminando a su lado, sintiendo como seguía bastante achispada.

-¿Un Ferrari?-preguntó Kate alzando la ceja parada frente al vehículo mientras Rick le abría la puerta. Estaba acostumbrada a verlo en un coche todoterreno pero familiar, no en uno así deportivo y sexy…

-Un capricho-sonrió Rick- Cuando era escritor de Best sellers…

Beckett no dijo nada ante aquel comentario a pesar que siempre se preguntaba por que había dejado de escribir libros y con cuidado se sentó en el asiento del copiloto pasando por alto el hecho de que Richard perdiera su mirada en sus piernas.

Éste cerró la puerta y rodeó el vehículo para subirse en su asiento. Arrancó y salió del parking a toda velocidad hasta pararse en un semáforo en rojo.

El silencio inundó el coche mientras ambos esperaban que la luz cambiara a color verde.

-Y… ¿Tommy?-preguntó Rick.

-Con mi padre.

Richard asintió.

-Yo he dejado a Sophia con Alexis… Es la primera vez que la dejo sola cuidando de su hermana…-carraspeó-. Pero mi madre vive abajo seguro que le ha echado un vistazo.-miró de reojo y comprobó que Kate miraba por la ventana recostada en su asiento casi sin prestarle atención. Frunció el ceño-¿Te encuentras bien?

Kate le miró directamente.

-Perfectamente.

-Te noto algo… Risueña.

Kate intentó ponerse seria pero rápidamente se le escapó una risilla delatándole. No podía controlarse y lo detestó porque así le estaba dando la razón a Rick y una oportunidad para reírse de ella. Y lo peor de todo era no poder dejar de ver esos labios con ganas de volver a besarlos.

-Hacía tiempo que no bebía… Eso… Es todo…

-Aha-Rick asintió y aceleró en el momento en que el semáforo cambió de color. Manejaba con facilidad haciendo rugir el motor por las calles- ¿Tienes hambre?

Kate alzó una ceja.

-Me muero de hambre y Remy's siempre está abierto…-Rick hizo una mueca- Venga me dirás que tú no tienes hambre… ¡Es tarde…! ¡O temprano…según como se mire…!

Beckett rodó los ojos.

-¿Nunca te das por vencido, verdad?

Rick negó sonriendo.

-Entonces… ¿Remy's?

-Es tarde… Tengo que dormir e ir a buscar a Tommy a casa de mi padre-suspiró-.

-Todavía no es de día por lo tanto que mejor forma de terminar de celebrar tu cumpleaños con una hamburguesa y un batido. ¿Eh?

Kate no dijo nada y finalmente asintió. Le daba terror estar tanto tiempo con él a solas, por que a medida que pasaba el tiempo, sentía que las barreras que la protegían eran derribadas estrepitosamente y a una velocidad que le asustaba.

Rick, sus labios y sus ojos tenían ese poder.

Castle aceleró en dirección al restaurante de comida rápida antes de que su compañera, amiga, o lo que fuera se arrepintiera.

* * *

Beckett le dio un mordisco a su hamburguesa con queso mientras miraba al frente. Encogió levemente sus piernas intentando que no se le subiera el vestido, completamente descalza después de haberse quitado los tacones hacía rato y se abrazó a sus piernas cuando dejó la hamburguesa a un lado, sobre el capó del Ferrari.

-No importa, me he sentado muchas veces-le había dicho Rick invitándola a sentarse ahí, sin darle más importancia que la justa, por lo visto le daba igual si se rayaba.

Sonrió con disimulo. No quería parecer del todo satisfecha por cómo había terminado la noche.

Aunque no le hacía falta esconderse demasiado ya que él estaba de espaldas a ella, apenas apoyado en el borde del coche, con los pies en el suelo y devorando la hamburguesa.

Dio un sorbo a su batido y miró el reflejo del amanecer en el East River y clavó su mirada sobre el puente de Manhattan.

En esa zona de Brooklyn y a esas horas no había nadie y hasta podían observar parte del Skyline de la ciudad.

Kate se refugió mejor bajo la americana de él y sonrió esta vez más relajada, sin importarle si era descubierta por él…

-Es precioso-musitó.

Rick sonrió sabiendo que le encantaría ver el amanecer bajo el puente de Manhattan.

-Sí. He visto muchos amaneceres, recostado en este coche… En este mismo punto-confesó recostándose en el mismo momento que terminaba su hamburguesa.

Kate lo imitó tratando de por lo menos no acercarse demasiado mientras intentaba de descifrar la nostalgia con la que había soltado aquel comentario. ¿Habría compartido muchos amaneceres con otras mujeres? Se mordió el labio sintiéndose molesta consigo misma.

-¿Por qué me odiabas, Kate?

-¿Qué?

-En el colegio recogiendo a los niños… Desde el primer día-dijo sin mirarla.

-Por esto.-hizo un gesto con las manos como si abarcara todo a su alrededor-.

Richard se giró levemente para mirarla y comprobó que a pesar del frío que comenzaba a hacer a esas horas, estaba aun sonrojada tal vez por la cercanía, o tal vez por el alcohol.

-¿Esto?-preguntó sin comprender.

-Por que eres un mujeriego… Eres… Te veía en la escuela hablando con todas las madres y leía la prensa… ¿Sabes?

Rick no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Y me desquiciabas cada vez que aparcabas mal y no me tomabas en serio.

-Lo siento.

-No, no lo sientes.

-Ok, no lo siento, pero… Déjame decirte que no todo lo que dice la prensa es verdad, ya casi no salgo… Y te he demostrado que no soy tan mujeriego y… Que mi mujer no me abandonó como tú comentaste en la escuela el primer día.

Kate se mordió el labio.

-¿Por eso yo…?

-Sí. Por eso y porque parecías una listilla… Pero mírate, luego vienes con este vestido y…

-¡Para el carro!-Kate se levantó de golpe y se quedó seria. El idiota había roto el momento… Iba demasiado bien y había tenido que estropearlo con ese comentario sobre sus piernas.

Suspiró y se irguió comprobando como había terminado de amanecer. Se giró y observó a Rick, quien también se había quedado sentado. Sentado y pensativo.

Lo peor era que aun deseaba repetir el beso.

El escritor se quedó mirándola unos segundos. Movió su vista de sus labios a sus ojos y viceversa y en el preciso momento que Kate se inclinó levemente, se levantó para tirar a la papelera los papeles de las hamburguesas y los vasos de plástico de los batidos, dejando a Kate ahí sentada, observándole.

Kate mordió su labio y finalmente se levantó calzándose los tacones.

Ambos entraron en el coche en un silencio completamente compartido y Rick arrancó para acercarla hasta su apartamento.

-Feliz cumpleaños-musitó cuando paró unos minutos después frente a la puerta.

-Hace rato que dejó de ser mi cumpleaños…

Rick se encogió de hombros y le guiñó un ojo. Kate sintió como sus mejillas se enrojecían y bajó la mirada quitándose la americana y devolviéndosela a pesar de las quejas de él.

-Espero que te lo hayas pasado bien.-Rick bajó del coche y segundos después le abrió la puerta.

Kate no pudo evitar reír, no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de atenciones y miró al escritor, que seguía apoyado en la puerta.

Rick cerró la puerta de su coche que había aparcado en doble fila y con los intermitentes puestos y la acompañó hasta la entrada del edificio.

-¿Amigos?-preguntó con cautela, uno frente al otro.

Beckett miró al cielo casi buscando una respuesta divina, respuesta que sólo encontraría en sí misma y luego bajó la mirada clavándola en sus zapatos.

Tragó saliva y miró al hombre que tenía frente a ella, esperando una respuesta.

-Amigos-confirmó y desapareció hacia el interior de las viviendas lo más rápido que pudo, dejando una sonrisa dibujada en los labios al escritor.

Al cruzar la puerta, se paró apoyándose en la pared y no pudo evitarlo, llevó sus dedos a sus labios y los posó mientras recordaba la caricia de los de él. El beso se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, aunque jamás lo admitiría igual que la pequeña mentira que les había dicho a sus amigas… Si había habido lengua. Y mucha.

* * *

Abrió la puerta del loft y la cerró con cautela debido a la hora. Hacía un buen rato que la luz natural se filtraba por las ventanas. Todo estaba en silencio.

La sonrisa de sus labios no se había desfigurado ni un solo ápice. Ni siquiera debido al cansancio que acumulaba. Se arrastró un par de metros y depositó la americana sobre el respaldo del sofá.

Sin ni siquiera ayuda de las manos, se quitó los zapatos tirándolos a un lado y se recostó en el sofá, estirando todos sus músculos. A lo lejos y a través de la puerta de su despacho y su habitación que estaba completamente abierta pudo comprobar los dos bultos que descansaban sobre su cama.

Deseó levantarse e ir a compartir el lecho con sus hijas, sin embargo, eso podía esperar.

Había otras cosas que eran de mayor urgencia.

Sacó su móvil, marcó el número de su editor jefe en el Ledger y esperó pacientemente a que este respondiera, con voz de pocos amigos, quejándose por las tempranas horas haciendo reír al escritor.

-Escucha…-Rick se sentó, entusiasmado por la idea que le estaba explicando- Es una idea perfecta. He conocido a alguien y me encantaría escribir sobre ella….-hizo una pausa- Una detective de homicidios… Si, te va a encantar. Te veo luego-colgó.

Dejó el móvil a un lado y descalzó se arrastró para ir hasta su habitación. Sophia no tardaría mucho en despertarse y tenía que aprovechar las pocas horas de sueño que le quedaban.

Se recostó con cuidado en el borde de la cama, ocupada por sus dos hijas en su mayor espacio y cerró los ojos pensando en lo genial que sería escribir sobre Kate… Una madre soltera capaz de ser detective, de tener esa personalidad y de ser guapísima.

Esperaba que su editor le aceptara la propuesta y poder empezar a escribir lo antes posible…

Aun sin saber cómo se lo tomaría la detective.

**¿Que tal voy? ;-)**


	16. Chapter 16

Graciaaaaaaaaaaaaaas por la acogida que esta teniendo este fic, me gusta bastante escribirlo asi que por ahora teneis para rato.

* * *

Apagó el motor de su coche frente a la casa de su padre y se miró por el retrovisor. No hacía tan mala cara para haber dormido apenas 4 horas.

Ella estaba acostumbrada desde siempre a dormir poco, primero desde que era una adolescente y dividía su tiempo entre los estudios, algunas clases extraescolares junto con Maddie y Brent Edwards el chico que les gustaba a las dos y salir con sus amigos para ver los ensayos del grupo de música de él, más tarde para salir directamente de fiesta durante noches, después vino la academia de policía, los primeros meses de la vida de Tommy… Y finalmente estaban los casos que se hacían eternos.

Si, definitivamente ella estaba acostumbrada a dormir poco, pero para acabar de cumplir veintiocho años, tenía que esmerarse con el maquillaje para disimular su cara de cansancio.

Y eso que no usaba demasiado.

Suspiró y apartó su vista del espejo. Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y salió del coche poniéndose su chaqueta sobre una sudadera de la NYPD, llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño con algunos mechones sueltos e iba enfundada en unos vaqueros desgastados y una deportiva.

Un atuendo completamente normal para esa mañana de descanso.

Abrió la puerta trasera y agarró una bolsa de papel y miró hacia la casa de su padre.

Todo el barrio estaba en silencio. Eso era algo que a su padre le encantaba, la tranquilidad de esas calles de Queens a diferencia del ajetreo de Manhattan.

Kate lo detestaba.

A pesar de ser un barrio humilde, en esas calles más alejadas del centro de Queens, no pasaba nada sin que el vecino se enterara de todo.

En lugar de ir a la puerta principal, fue hacia la izquierda y pasando su mano por encima de la barandilla del cercado del patio de su padre abrió la puerta por dentro.

Después de tantos años, aun recordaba ese pequeño truco para entrar por la puerta trasera de la casa.

Obviamente nadie de fuera de la familia estaba tan loco como para allanar una casa así, sabiendo que como casi la gran mayoría de familias americanas, en ese hogar había un arma.

Enseguida supo que no se había equivocado cuando escuchó unas risas lejanas.

Se adentró en el patio trasero, rodeado de césped y sonrió al ver a su hijo vestido casi como ella, con vaqueros y sudadera y corriendo haciendo el avión celebrando el gol que le había marcado a su abuelo, en una portería improvisada al fondo del patio.

-¡Cronuts!-anunció Kate alzando la bolsa de papel que cargaba en una mano, haciendo que tanto su hijo como su padre se giraran.

-¡Mamaaaaaa!-exclamó Tommy corriendo hacia ella, lleno de entusiasmo y alegría al ver a su madre y sobre todo al ver lo que traía: Unos deliciosos cronuts de chocolate. – ¡Cronuuuuuuuuuts!

El niño saltaba delante de Kate y ésta no pudo evitar reír mientras su padre se acercaba de la misma forma.

-No sé si te emocionas más por verme a mi o a los cronuts.

-A los cronuts-bromeó el niño.

-Serás malo.

Tommy rio y tras recibir su correspondiente delicioso dulce se sentó en las escaleras que daban al hogar familiar y empezó a devorarlo.

Kate saludó a su padre con un beso en la mejilla y le entregó un cronut que el abogado agradeció y se sentó al lado de su nieto para disfrutarlo.

Beckett le dio un bocado al suyo y se sentó en el césped, frente a ellos mientras les miraba.

-¿Cómo dormiste, bebé?

Tommy quien tenía la boca llena alzó su dedo pulgar y Kate miró a su padre. Jim asintió.

-¿Se ha portado bien?

-Siempre se porta bien. ¿Tú que tal estás?

-Yo bien-contestó Kate, sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara lo cual le hizo arrugar la frente a su padre. Hacía tiempo que no veía a su hija tan contenta.

-¿Fue bien el cumpleaños?

-Si.-dijo escueta porque temía empezar otra discusión y no tenía ganas de perder su buen humor.

Kate acentuó su sonrisa. Oh dios, realmente se sentía bien y relajada después de la noche que había pasado.

-Ahá.

-Mamá, ¿Sabes qué?-interrumpió Tommy- Le he metido al abuelo cinco goles.-rió-.

Jim fingió una cara de enfado haciendo que la risa de su nieto aumentara y cuando menos se lo esperó le atacó haciéndole cosquillas. Ambos cayeron en el césped, siendo observados por Kate.

Beckett miró la pelota de baseball que yacía en el suelo, completamente olvidada y sonrió. Se quitó la chaqueta y limpió sus manos de resto de azúcar en sus vaqueros.

Lanzó la pelota al cielo una, dos y tres veces.

-Ey Thomas, ¿Qué te parece si dejamos un rato el futbol y complacemos a tu abuelo lanzando unas bolas?

Tommy asintió y Kate le lanzó la pelota, sin ninguna fuerza, pero que Tommy no logró agarrar.

-No pasa nada, yo te enseño, ven-le dijo su padre y le guiñó el ojo a Kate agradeciéndole.

* * *

Sophia era una niña que desde bien pequeña se entretenía con todo. Incluso con cosas que no eran ni por asomo algún juguete. Cuando comía jugaba con las cucharas, o si encontraba una caja, ella le daba utilidad y decía que sería la casa para sus Barbies, sin embargo ese día, no encontraba entretenimiento con nada.

Bufó molesta y posteriormente apretó sus labios mirando alrededor. Había bajado una buena cantidad de juguetes al despacho de su padre, para jugar mientras él escribía y sin embargo, ningún juguete que había desparramado por allí llamaba su atención.

-¡Papá, me aburro!

Rick no contestó, ni siquiera la miró. Estaba demasiado absorto en la pantalla de su portátil. Tecleó con rapidez y finalmente si la miró.

-Cariño… ¿Por qué no juegas con las princesas?-señaló las diferentes muñecas de princesas Disney que estaban tiradas en el sillón.

Sophia negó moviendo su cabeza.

-¿Puedo ir con Alexis?

-Alexis está estudiando en su habitación, no la molestes.

-Arggg-Sophia se recostó en el sillón de piel de su padre, ese en el que ella se había encargado de pintar con rotulador en una ocasión cuando era más pequeña.

-¿Puedo montar la casa de las muñecas en el salón?

-¿Lo recogerás luego?

-Nop.

-Entonces no-sonrió Castle volviendo de nuevo su vista a la pantalla.

La niña se cruzó de brazos cansada de no hacer nada y finalmente se decidió por ponerse a saltar sobre el sillón sin tener en cuenta que en cualquier momento podía caerse y abrirse la cabeza.

-Cariño… No me gusta que saltes.

-Papá… No me gusta cuando te pones a escribir y me aburro.

Rick rodó los ojos y suspiró. Dejó a un lado el portátil y se acercó hasta donde estaba Sophia saltando en el sillón y la cogió en el aire.

Besó su mejilla y la miró a los ojos mientras esta enroscaba sus piernas en la cintura de su padre y se colgaba de su cuello.

-¿Quieres ver una película?

Sophia hizo una mueca.

-Papi tiene que acabar el articulo para el lunes… ¿Quieres jugar a la PlayStation?

-¡Siii!

Rick sonrió y la dejó sentada en el sillón frente a la televisión de su despacho y le acercó el mando.

Encendió la consola y la televisión y le puso un juego recomendado para su edad, para tenerla entretenida un buen rato.

Castle regresó a su silla y volvió a concentrarse en el texto sobre la detective que estaba escribiendo, pero la concentración no le duró mucho cuando volvió a escuchar a su hija pequeña quejarse sobre todos los videojuegos de Zombies que tenía él.

-Hace tiempo que no jugamos… No te quejes.

-No es verdad-se enfurruñó Sophia, últimamente le tocaba jugar a sus juguetes a ella sola-Hace tiempo que no hacemos una 'Tea Party' papi… -hizo una mueca- Eso con una mamá no pasaría-dijo Sophia.

Rick alzó la vista y se sintió paralizado. Sophia no solía decirle esas cosas.

-Podríamos llamar a Tommy y su mamá, su mamá podría jugar conmigo.

Castle miró detenidamente a su hija y no pudo evitar dejar volar su mente mientras los recuerdos de la noche anterior se repetían una y otra vez haciéndole sonreír.

-¿Papá? ¿Podemos?

-¿El qué?

-Llamar a la mamá de Tommy para que haga de mi mamá y juegue.

-Tú ya tenías una mamá-interrumpió Alexis entrando en el despacho, aun en pijama- Además, Papá ha jugado cientos de veces contigo…

Rick asintió. A él no le importaba jugar con su hija incluso si tenía que ponerse sus alas de hada y su varita mágica para hacer una fiesta del té, pero en ocasiones también le gustaría jugar con ella a videojuegos de Zombies, pero Sophia se cansaba de ellos demasiado rápido.

-Pero tú ya no juegas conmigo, Alexis.

-Por que tengo otras cosas que hacer…-dijo la pelirroja haciéndose la interesante y dejó que su hermana volviera a prestar atención a la consola mientras ella se acercaba hasta el escritorio de su padre.

Alexis se sentó frente a él, poniendo su mejor sonrisa y su mejor mirada.

-Esa mirada la inventé yo-murmuró Rick, sin mirarla, mirando a la pantalla- ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Estas ocupado?

-Trabajando en el artículo.

-¿Sobre qué va esta vez?

-Sobre la policía de Nueva York.

Alexis alzó una ceja mirando a su padre.

-Ósea, sobre la detective…-miró hacia abajo. Ella no veía con muy buenos ojos toda esa situación con su hermana, el amigo de ésta y la madre de él.

-No, bueno… Sí, pero… Bueno es trabajo.

-Entiendo.

-¿Qué quieres Alexis?

Castle miró a su hija seriamente. La conocía demasiado. Era muy parecida a Meredith y siempre que quería encarar un tema que le interesaba realmente, daba mil rodeos intentándole distraer de su acometido para buscar su vulnerabilidad y atacar con todas… Pero Alexis tenía un arma más que Meredith no tenía, la mirada de cachorrito abandonado de los Castle.

-Quiero ir al concierto de Bruno Mars con Tasha y Charlie.

-Ni lo sueñes.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tienes quince años. No vas a ir a un concierto sola…

-Pero papá…

Rick endureció su mirada y Alexis bufó molesta cruzándose de brazos, a sabiendas que salirse con la suya le costaría más de lo habitual. Ni siquiera le valdría con las excelentes notas que sacaba.

-¿Por favor? ¡La madre de Charlie nos llevaría y tú podrías recogernos!

Rick negó lentamente a pesar que se lo estaba pensando.

-Esto con una mamá no pasaría-interrumpió Sophia como si nada- Una mamá como la de Tommy hablaría con papá para que te dejara ir, Lex.

Alexis miró lentamente a su hermana y luego a su padre y luego salió del despacho sin decir nada. Su hermanita le había dado una idea.

Una excelente idea.

* * *

Cargar, apuntar, disparar. El mismo proceso una y otra vez. Entrecerró los ojos para tener una mejor visión a través de las gafas transparentes que le protegían y sintió un cosquilleo en su nuca debido a una gota de sudor.

Su cabello estaba concienzudamente recogido para que no le molestara en su práctica de tiro y los auriculares que le protegían los oídos le presionaban sin molestarle.

Se concentró completamente el punto del centro de la diana esta vez abriendo por completo los ojos, era casi un ritual, y apuntó con su arma reglamentaria: Una Glock 18.

Disparó varias veces y sonrió satisfecha dejando el arma con el seguro puesto sobre la mesa que tenía delante.

Se quitó las gafas y los auriculares dejándolos a un lado.

Normalmente sólo iba a la galería de tiro en dos ocasiones: Algunos lunes que se encontraba aburrida sin trabajo de campo o sin papeleo o los días en los que necesitaba descargar su ira y agujerear los papeles que conformaban las dianas en aquella galería de tiro de la doce.

Por suerte, sólo se trataba de un lunes más… Recordó las quejas de su hijo por los pocos días festivos que tenían tras dejarlo en el colegio y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Comprobó que su arma estaba cargada y en condiciones y la guardó en la cartuchera en el momento en que entraba el detective Johnson, posicionándose a su lado.

-Detective-le saludó.

Kate le sonrió y le saludó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Johnson-Kate pasó por su lado como si nada- Perdieron los Reds Socks, lo siento amigo.

Johnson hizo una mueca.

Era bastante habitual que entre los compañeros hablaran de deportes etc.,- incluso con las chicas-para relajarse del estresante mundo de delincuencia que les rodeaba, sin embargo él, al ser de Boston siempre salía mal parado cuando sus Reds Socks perdían.

-Les ganaran en la vuelta, Beckett-comentó el chico poniéndose las gafas protectoras-Por cierto, arriba hay una chica que pregunta por ti… Le dije que podía esperarte en tu mesa.

Kate frunció el ceño.

-Gracias-comentó saliendo de allí-.

* * *

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en la planta cuarta: La de homicidios, siendo recibida como siempre por el ruido y el incesante ajetreo para arriba y para debajo de todos los agentes.

Se colocó mejor su chaqueta de cuero y caminó hacia su escritorio cuando se detuvo al ver quien era la misteriosa chica que le esperaba.

Alzó sus cejas y se acercó lentamente cuando ella se giró y la encaró.

-¿Alexis?

Alexis la miró con cara de agobio sin saber que responder e hizo una mueca.

Beckett frunció el ceño.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Estás en problemas?

-No… No yo…-La pelirroja soltó un jadeo- ¿Podemos hablar?

Kate se mordió el labio y miró a la chica para finalmente asentir sin preguntarse por que querría hablar con ella.

-Vamos a…-señaló hacia la sala de descanso.

Alexis siguió a la detective quien cerró la puerta después de que la chica entrara y dejara su mochila y su chaqueta en el sofá.

Kate tomó aire –y valor- y se acercó a la máquina de café.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?

Alexis negó mientras observó como la madre de Tommy se preparaba un café.

Dos minutos después, Beckett se sentó a su lado en el sofá mientras removía el café que contenía su taza azul.

-Tú dirás…-Kate arrugó la frente- ¿No deberías estar en la escuela? ¿No estarás faltando, no?

-Tenía una hora libre antes del almuerzo y podíamos salir…-musitó- Verás…-se rascó el cuello con nerviosismo- Necesito… Quiero ir al concierto de Bruno Mars.

-Ya… ¿Y qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto?

-Necesito que convenzas a mi padre.

-No-contestó Beckett directamente casi derramando el café al ponerse nerviosa debido al rumbo que había tomado la conversación entre ambas.

-Por favor.

-No, Alexis, no me puedes pedir algo así…

-¿Por qué no?

Beckett se levantó del sofá y caminó dando grandes zancadas por la salita, denotando su mal estar.

-Por qué no… Porque…

-Pensaba que erais amigos… ¿No celebraste con él tu cumpleaños?

Kate entreabrió la boca para hablar, pero se quedó sin palabras ante esa 'acusación'. Si, era cierto que habían celebrado su cumpleaños prácticamente juntos… Pero por circunstancias de la noche… Aunque también era cierto que su relación había cambiado y que esa semana se habían visto cada mañana en la escuela y se habían parado para hablar un rato antes de que ella tuviera que ir a trabajar y él a escribir como le había comentado.

Pero de eso a intervenir en algo como lo que le pedía la chica había un trecho.

-¿Entonces?

-No.

Alexis bufó y agachó la mirada al suelo mientras intentaba pensar con rapidez la forma de modificar su estrategia y poner carita de cachorro abandonado.

Quería probar hasta que punto podía utilizar esa arma contra la detective y si surtiría efecto.

-Mira Alexis… Yo le dije a tu padre que podríamos ser amigos pero no podía intervenir en decisiones mías con mi hijo… ¿Cómo crees que se tomaría que ahora yo fuera y le dijera que te deje ir al concierto?

-Tú no lo entiendes-dijo Alexis con los ojos húmedos- He estado cinco años sin una madre… Y… Mi padre es genial pero… Dios Kate… Tengo que recurrir a la abuela para comprarme ropa… Ni hablemos de maquillaje...

Kate no dijo nada. Era evidente que Alexis era diferente a las adolescentes de esa epoca, con ropa bastante desacorde a su edad y sin apenas maquillaje. No era algo malo, pero si le sorprendía... Ahora entendía el motivo.

-Y mucho menos de cosas tan intimas como comprar tampones… ¡El otro día me trajo extra absorbentes, Kate!-dijo con notable disgusto y vergüenza.

Beckett se mordió el labio.

-Ni mucho menos voy a poder hablar de chicos con él porque bueno yo…

Beckett alzó la mano deteniéndola en ese momento. La comprendía. Entendía su situación ya que ella había pasado por una bastante parecida, no obstante, ella había perdido a su madre con mucha más edad que Alexis y comprendía que la pelirroja lo estuviera pasando peor.

Suspiró dándose por vencida.

-Hablaré con él… Eh eh-detuvo el entusiasmo de la chica- Pero no te prometo nada ¿Ok?

Alexis asintió agradecida.

-Gracias.

Ninguna de las dos se movió de su sitio sin saber que más hacer, pero el incomodo momento se vio interrumpido por Lanie quien abría la puerta en busca de su amiga sin miramiento alguno.

-¡Por fin te encuentro!-exclamó su amiga apurada.

Kate alzó una ceja e hizo un gesto para indicarle a su amiga que estaba reunida, pero ella simplemente no hizo caso y se acercó mientras aguantaba un periódico en sus manos.

-Dime… Dime que has leído el artículo del Ledger de hoy.

Lanie alzó el periódico y se lo pasó mientras Kate negaba.

Alexis aprovechó ese momento para empezar a recoger sus cosas y huir antes de que Beckett se arrepintiera de su trato pero un grito por parte de la detective le hizo detenerse en seco.

-¡Lo voy a matar!

Alexis cerró sus ojos y se giró observando a Kate quien miraba el titular del artículo escrito en la columna de su padre… "NYPD Multitask: Detective de noche, madre de día…"

-Pienso matar a tu padre-le dijo con seriedad señalándole con el dedo índice y tirando el periódico sobre la mesa.

Definitivamente, ese no sería un lunes más, ese sería uno de los días en los que regresaría a la galería de tiro para vaciar el cargador contra la diana.


	17. Chapter 17

Esta vez es más cortito y probablemente es de los que menos me ha gustado escribir pero para el siguiente ya tengo unas cuantas ideas interesantes... Anyway, espero que a vosotros si os guste.

Gracias a una persona que me apoya con todas.

* * *

Beckett aparcó mal y rápido frente al colegio y se bajó del coche cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Había divisado el coche de Castle aparcado en doble fila a unos coches de distancia. Probablemente esperaba dentro a que el timbre del colegio diera por finalizada las clases y así ir a buscar a Sophia.

Kate estrujó el periódico entre sus manos.

-¿Tú sabías esto?-preguntó a Alexis que caminaba a su lado.

La pelirroja puso cara de circunstancias.

-Claro que lo sabías… ¡Como no lo vas a saber!

Beckett rodeó el coche de Rick -quien parecía entretenido jugando a Angry Birds en su iPhone- y golpeo el cristal de la ventana del copiloto haciendo que se sobresaltara.

Rick dio un brinco y miró a su lado, encontrándose el periódico abierto por la página de su artículo, arrugado contra la ventana.

Aquello no lo había visto venir…

Abrió la puerta y salió del coche intentando huir.

-Alexis-dijo saludando como si nada su hija yendo hacia el colegio, pensando que allí Beckett no le diría nada- ¿Alexis?

-Viene conmigo-comentó Beckett como si fuera lo más normal del mundo- ¿Cómo te atreves a escribir sobre mí? ¡Y sin consultarme!

Rick intentó regatearla, evitarla, huir de ella rodeando varios coches y corriendo hacia la puerta del colegio pero le fue imposible. La detective era rápida, muchísimo más rápida que él y se interpuso en su paso cruzándose de brazos.

Castle miró a su hija quien le devolvió la mirada con una mueca y luego miró a la madre de Tommy.

El timbre sonó en ese momento haciendo que la puerta del edificio del colegio se abriera dejando paso a los niños de cursos superiores y se vieron en medio de un tumulto de padres que acudían a buscar a sus hijos.

-Kate… Puedo explicártelo.

-No, no puedes. No tenías derecho-dijo molesta.

-Déjame que te lo explique.

-No necesito una explicación… Lo que necesito es que… Es que elimines esto y… Ni se te ocurra… Yo confiaba en ti sabes…

Rick suspiró y supo que había dado un paso en falso en su amistad con Beckett cuando vio su cara de disgusto.

-Alexis… ¿Por qué no estabas en la escuela?

-Salí antes y fui a ver a…

-¿A Kate? ¿Por qué, qué pasa?

-Papa…-La pelirroja se puso al lado de la detective- Necesito ir al concierto, papá…

-Le he dicho que le dejarías ir-intervino Kate, con cara de suficiencia, cambiando de plan, sorprendiendo a Alexis.

-¿Cómo?-Rick abrió los ojos como platos y luego endureció su rostro.

-¿A qué jode?

Rick bufó viendo a donde quería llegar Kate con ese comentario. Tal vez si tendría que haberle pedido permiso para escribir sobre ella en su artículo… Sin embargo también sabía que si se lo pedía sólo obtendría una negativa como respuesta.

Castle miró a Alexis y luego a la detective.

-¿Puedes ir a buscar a tu hermana a su clase?

Alexis asintió y desapareció por entre la gente.

Castle agarró de la mano a Beckett para separarla de la gente y hablar más tranquilos a un lado del patio de la escuela.

-Lo siento.

Kate le miró en silencio.

-No tenías derecho a escribir ciertas cosas… Las vistes porque… Porque estuviste conmigo en mi cumpleaños pero yo no salgo siempre…-agarró el periódico y se lo tendió molesta- Sólo intento hacer mi trabajo y ser madre… Como muchas otras mujeres, Rick.

Castle suspiró y agachó la mirada.

-Y no quería meterme en una discusión entre tu hija y tú porque yo te pedí que no lo hicieras con Tommy… Que no te comportaras como…

-Lo sé-interrumpió Rick- Lo sé, lo siento yo…

Ambos se quedaron callados.

-¿Te puso cara de cachorrito abandonado no?

Kate arrugó la frente sin comprender a que se refería.

-Alexis… Lo aprendió de mi-sonrió levemente y Beckett asintió.

-Utilizó la carta de…

-De su madre.

Beckett asintió y ambos volvieron a permanecer en silencio unos segundos sin siquiera mirarse mientras la gente pasaba a su alrededor con sus hijos inmersas en sus propias vidas y sus propias conversaciones.

-Deberías dejarle ir…

-Sólo la dejaría si… Tal vez fuera contigo.

-Ni en sueños.

Kate jugueteó con su zapato, pateando el suelo, pensativa… Aun no comprendía cómo había llegado a ese punto de su relación con él… Y si realmente le había dolido que él escribiera sobre ella y sin siquiera decírselo, era porque realmente le importaba.

-Hay… Algo más.

-¿Qué?-Beckett alzó la ceja con temor.

-Verás…

* * *

Cuando Tommy salió de la mano de Alexis quien agarraba con su otra mano a Sophia, lo primero que vio fue a su mama cruzada de brazos y completamente seria. Lo que Rick le acababa de confesar era algo que superaba con creces lo sucedido con el periódico.

Aquello se le estaba escapando de las manos…

El rostro de su mami se relajó cuando él saltó a sus brazos y la abrazó.

-¿Estas enfadada mami?

-No, mi amor –le sonrió acariciando su pelo.

-¡Bieeen! Porque Alexis decía que tal vez lo estuvieras un poquito…

-No, para nada.

Kate miró a Alexis y sonrió haciendo una mueca. Tommy se bajó de los brazos de su madre y miró al papá de Sophia.

-Ni yo estoy enfadada, ni Rick tampoco… ¿Verdad, Ricky?-Kate codeó en el estomago a Castle y este asintió tras un jadeo- Además, Alexis también va a estar contenta…

Sophia echó a correr por el patio para jugar mientras su papá hablaba con la mamá de Tommy y él le acompañó en sus juegos.

-¿Eso… Significa que me vas a dejar ir al concierto?

Rick miró a Kate con algo de molestia pero su cabeza trabajó a marchas forzadas para encontrar la solución perfecta.

-Está claro… Te dejo ir.

-¿De verdad? Eres el mejor papá-Alexis se abrazó a su padre-.

-Ah…Pero con una condición. Kate irá contigo.

-¿Qué?-Kate exclamó haciéndose la sorprendida. Realmente había llegado a ese punto por que le había manipulado para hacerlo. Sabía que Castle le diría eso, era cuestión de palabras que acabara acorralado de esa forma… Ahora ella podría salirse con la suya- ¿Y qué saco yo a cambio?

-Ver a Bruno Mars.

Beckett le miró con recelo.

-Gratis.

-No.

-Mmm Ok, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Kate sonrió. Ahí era a donde ella quería llegar. Le había manipulado de una forma que Castle no se había dado cuenta y que ahora ella sacaría partido para su propio beneficio.

-Ok, iré con Alexis pero… Quiero que te olvides de seguirme para documentarte.

Alexis miró a ambos sin comprender de qué iba aquello.

-No puedo hacer eso.

-Si puedes. Habla con tu editor.

-No. Kate. Lo siento.

Beckett enfureció su rostro. Su gozo en un pozo. Le había salido el tiro por la culata y lo que pensó que saldría bien y saldría ganando, había sido un fracaso.

Ahora ella estaba condenada a aguantar a Alexis y sus amigos en un concierto de Bruno Mars. Si ni siquiera conocía las canciones.

-Hablaré con mi superior y con el fiscal si hace falta.

-Conozco al alcalde.

-¡Al cuerno con el alcalde!-masculló molesta- No te pienso aguantar todo el día para que escribas sobre mi… No quiero que lo hagas y si hace falta de demandaré…

Beckett echó a caminar, olvidándose por completo hasta de que estaba dejando a Tommy atrás.

Rick la siguió tras hacerle un gesto a Alexis para que vigilara a los niños. Apenas quedaban ellos y un par de familias más hablando en el recinto escolar.

-¿A qué tienes miedo, Kate?-Beckett se detuvo en seco y se giro.

-Es mi intimidad y…

Rick alzó la mano y anduvo hasta quedar pegado a ella. La miró a los ojos. La miró con tanta sinceridad que Beckett tuvo que apartar la mirada sintiéndose completamente cohibida.

-Somos amigos.

-Los amigos no hacen eso. No escriben un artículo contando cosas que eran intimas y que te había contado como amigos… No publicas la vida de los demás y mucho menos van a escribir una novela sobre ti.

-No es sobre ti… Es… Basada en ti Kate-suspiró- ¡Porque me gustas!

Kate clavo su mirada asombrada en los ojos de él y sintió que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo al mismo tiempo que su corazón se paralizaba ante tal confesión del escritor.

Sus piernas temblaron casi imperceptiblemente.

-No… No me mal interpretes-continuo Castle haciendo que el rostro de Kate volviera a la normalidad- Me gusta tu capacidad para todo, te admiro detective. Y… Me has inspirado.

Su vergüenza volvió a hacer acto de presencia en su rostro.

-¿Sabes cuánto no escribo una novela?

Kate asintió levemente. Claro que lo sabía. Ella había leído sus libros… Ella le había admirado en su adolescencia, cuando él había escrito un par de best sellers… Y de repente… Dejó de escribir.

Ahora intuía el motivo por el que había dejado de escribir… Y sería genial que volviera a hacerlo pero no a costa de su paciencia y de su vida personal.

-Por favor.

Kate comprobó que él hablaba y pedía con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

-No quiero molestarte… Sólo te seguiré un par de horas al día… Para ver el procedimiento. La inspiración ha vuelto y mi editor cree que podríamos sacar una novela sobre un personaje femenino… Una detective y una madre algo que interesaría…

-Richard…

-No serías tú en realidad…-se excusó- Es ficción, Kate…

Kate alzó la mano para que se callara. No quería escucharlo más.

-Me lo pensaré.

Rick asintió. Aquello era suficiente… Por ahora.

-Y…

-Mamaaaa-Tommy apareció metiéndose entre medio de ambos-¿Podemos ir un ratito al parque?

-¿Por fi?-preguntó esta vez Sophia.

-¿Por fi?-repitió Tommy.

Los dos adultos se miraron entre si y asintieron. Alexis se despidió de su padre y de su hermana y le agradeció la colaboración a Kate y se fue a estudiar a la biblioteca con un par de amigas mientras que los padres y los dos niños caminaron un par de calles hasta el parque.

Tommy y Sophia tiraron sus mochilas en un banco y corrieron hacia los columpios mientras sus padres se sentaron.

-¿Somos amigos no?-preguntó bajito y sin venir a cuento el escritor.

Kate giró su cuello para observarle.

-Si… Pero estás a prueba-bromeó.

-Entonces… ¿Qué debo hacer con Alexis?

Kate entre abrió varias veces la boca para hablar pero la cerró las mismas sin saber que decir.

Aquél era un tema complicado.

Hizo una mueca.

-Es… Tan difícil.

-Está en una edad difícil si… Mi madre decía…

Rick se acomodó de lado para mirarla mejor y estar atento a lo que decía pero antes de terminar la frase Kate se calló.

-No te lo diré… Que luego lo escribes.

-Vamos… Sabes que no es así.

Beckett sonrió. Sólo había bromeado. Ella sabía que él no se atrevería a escribir nada más sobre ella… Y realmente no había escrito nada muy íntimo en el artículo del Ledger, sin embargo, le había molestado que lo hiciera sin ni siquiera comentarlo.

-Te estoy pidiendo ayuda…Como amigos.

-Ten paciencia.

-Ya… Paciencia. Pero es que…

-Rick-Kate rió- Para empezar… No le compres nunca más tampones súper absorbentes.

Castle se tiñó de rojo desde la raíz del pelo hasta la punta de los pies y apartó la mirada deseando que la tierra se le tragase mientras que la detective no hacía más que reírse. Por lo visto, a su costa.

-Para ser un mujeriego sabes poco de las mujeres…

-Nunca le había comprado nada así a una mujer y ahora mi hija…

Beckett volvió a reír.

-Espera a que quiera comprar condones.

-AAHHHH LALALALA-Rick se tapó los oídos haciendo reír más a Kate- No digas eso ni en broma.

Beckett siguió riendo sin poder parar ante la reacción del hombre. Por lo visto era de esos que en su extraña mentalidad sus hijas no hacía nada… Probablemente como todos los padres.

-Mi padre estaría encantado de darte consejos…

Rick frunció el ceño sin saber a qué venía ese comentario.

-Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía casi diecisiete y no fui la mejor de las hijas en ese momento…

Rick asintió en silencio. Por supuesto deseó saber más de esa historia pero no quería forzar ni presionar a Beckett.

El silencio perduró unos segundos más hasta que fue interrumpido por las risas de sus hijos tirándose por el tobogán y llenándose de tierra.

-Me encantaría que Alexis se hubiera quedado en la edad que tiene Sophia…

-Bueno, no te creas. Tommy lo pregunta todo-suspiró Kate- Y a veces es difícil responder…

-Te entiendo… Sobre todo con el tema… Padres.

Ambos se miraron comprendiéndose y enfatizando entre ellos. Si había alguien que pudiera entender mejor a uno, ese era el otro. Beckett relamió sus labios y luego se lo mordió sin saber que ese simple gesto había turbado por completo al escritor.

Carraspeó algo incomodo y siguió.

-Podría quedarme con Tommy.

-¿Cómo?

-Creo que tu niñera te está fallando últimamente.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Sophia.

-Ah-Kate se acomodó mejor en el banco mirando al frente- No hace falta… Ya has hecho suficiente con alquilarme tu apartamento o darme cobijo aquella noche…. O escribir sobre mí.

-No le des más vueltas-dijo Rick- No hay tanta gente que lee mi columna.

-Eso es lo que tu crees. Mis compañeros suelen hacerlo para…

-¿Para?-indagó el escritor.

-Mofarse.

-Perfecto... Ves, la mitad que lo leen no lo toman en serio…

-¿Y mi padre? Mi padre va a flipar-masculló Kate haciendo sonreír a Rick al utilizar esa palabra tan sumamente fuera de su propio vocabulario. Probablemente tenía que ver en los casi 12 años de diferencia.

-Entonces… Si quieres volver a salir.

-No saldré contigo, tranquilo.

-Como si no te lo hubieras pasado bien o hubieras disfrutado la hamburguesa.

_Por no hablar del beso._

Kate movió la cabeza levemente intentando sacar esos pensamientos de su desarrollada imaginación recordando aquel momento y sintiendo como volvía a acalorarse.

-Sí, ok. Lo disfruté. ¿Contento?

Rick asintió rápidamente casi emocionado como un niño.

-Pero no lo decía para que salieras conmigo, Beckett. Era para cuidar de Tommy… Si tú vas a acompañar a Alexis al concierto…

-Yo no he aceptado aun y…

Rick la miró con cara de cachorrito abandonado y Kate suspiró.

-Tienes razón. Alexis pone la misma cara que tu…-bufó y luego soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones- Ok. La acompañaré.

Rick sonrió. Si confiaba en alguien para que Alexis fuera a un concierto era ella.

Al igual como confiaba en ella cuando se sintiera completamente perdido con su hija adolescente y sus necesidades.

Kate movió la mano saludando a su hijo quien pasaba por uno de los puentes de madera del parque infantil y sonrió.

-Te tendrás que quedar con Tommy ese día entonces.

-Sin problema. Seguro que lo pasaremos genial jugando con 'Sophi'.

Rick se levantó para acercarse hasta donde estaba Sophia quien lo estaba llamando. Kate se quedó mirando al hombre.

Realmente había sido algo dura con él pero no había podido evitarlo, sin embargo, si estaba cien por cien tranquila en dejar a su hijo con él… Porque si había algo que Rick Castle era, era ser un buen padre.

No obstante no podía evitar sentirse aterrada al pensar que en dos días lo tendría persiguiéndola por la doce…


	18. Chapter 18

Venga, actualizando rapido por que a este le tenía ganas... Espero que os guste ;-) Gracias por leer y por comentar.

* * *

-Tienes que portarte bien ¿Ok?

Tommy miró a su mamá una vez más y asintió con entusiasmo. El mismo entusiasmo que había acumulado desde hacía un par de días cuando se enteró que ese mismo viernes se quedaría a cenar con Sophia y tal vez con un poco de suerte… También a dormir. Aunque su mamá le repetía que llegaría temprano.

Beckett acarició los rizos de su hijo y se acomodó la mochila de Mike Wazowski de Monsters S.A. dónde llevaba su pijama y algunas cosas, justo antes de salir del ascensor.

-Y tienes que hacer caso al señor Castle…

-Siii, mami… Que pesadaaaa.

-Oye-Kate le pegó una patada en el trasero a su hijo y ambos rieron.

Beckett tocó el timbre del hogar de los Castle y al momento le abrió una muy excitada Sophia.

-¡Tommy!

-¡Sophia!

Los dos niños se abrazaron como si realmente hubieran estado semanas sin verse en lugar de un par de horas desde que habían salido de la escuela.

Kate sonrió y cerró la puerta detrás de ella cuando los niños echaron a correr hasta subirse al sofá para seguir viendo los dibujos animados con los que Sophia estaba entretenida.

Beckett dejó la mochila de Thomas encima de la mesa de la cocina y segundos después sintió la presencia de Rick.

No supo si por la fragancia masculina que desprendía o porque sentía su mirada penetrante en su espalda.

Kate se giró y pudo comprobar la mirada de él recorrer todo su cuerpo, fijándose perfectamente en los vaqueros ceñidos que moldeaban las piernas de ella.

La detective carraspeó algo incomoda y él le sonrió.

-Alexis estará lista enseguida.-contestó tratando de no perder la cabeza ante la imagen de la mujer que tenía frente a él.

Si era cierto que estaba acostumbrado a verla con vaqueros y taconazos. Incluso la había visto con un vestido el día de su cumpleaños que… Simplemente no había podido evitar pensar en ella y excitarse los días posteriores.

Sin embargo esa noche estaba tan sencilla como arrebatadora. Con unos vaqueros ceñidos y unos tacones, una simple camiseta de algodón de color negro a juego con la sombra de ojos que hacía su mirada más inquietante aun y el cabello suelto y ondulado.

Kate miró a los niños por encima del hombro del escritor.

-Yo estaba escribiendo un rato… -tosió- Haciendo un par de biografías para personajes y… No sé, tal vez te gustaría echarle un vistazo luego…

Beckett asintió aunque no muy convencida. Ok, si era algo que no ocurría todos los días que uno de tus autores favoritos te dejara leer algo que aun no había publicado… Sobre todo si era algo basado en ella misma. Pero tampoco quería tomarse tantas confianzas.

-Tienes mi número si pasa cualquier cosa… Avísame.

-Lo mismo digo-dijo Castle serio- No dejes que…

-No le perderé el ojo, no te preocupes.

Ambos sonrieron y se quedaron callados.

-En la mochila está su pijama… Por si quiere estar más cómodo o se duerme antes de que llegue que no creo porque… Bueno volveremos cuando acabe el concierto.

Rick asintió y sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vio a su hija bajar las escaleras completamente diferente a como él estaba acostumbrado a verla.

-A…Alexis.-dijo en un tono algo dudoso, casi con la voz rota.

Kate no pudo evitar hacer una mueca para impedir que una sonrisa se escapara de su rostro. Ella le había prestado algo de maquillaje a Alexis cuando la había visto esa misma tarde en la escuela y le había aconsejado ponerse unos tacones para el concierto.

No era nada que ninguna chica con quince años no hiciera.

-¿Vas maquillada? ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

Beckett rodó los ojos y suspiró.

Le dedicó una mirada a Rick que hizo que se callara.

-Luego me tendrás que explicar muchas cosas…-murmuró.

Kate asintió y se colocó la cazadora de cuero roja que había llevado durante un buen rato en la mano.

La pelirroja se acercó a su padre y le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de allí antes de que su padre se arrepintiera y le impidiera ir al concierto con sus amigos y por supuesto, con Kate.

Beckett se despidió de su hijo, a pesar que Tommy apenas le prestó atención y se acercó a Rick.

-Si tiene tos dale el jarabe que llevaba en la mochila después de cenar ¿Ok?-Rick asintió- Ha estado algo resfriado estos días…

-No te preocupes, Beckett.

-Nos vemos luego…-Y tal vez por inercia o no sabía a ciencia cierta porque, Beckett se irguió y dejó un beso en la mejilla del escritor antes de salir por la puerta.

Gesto que no pasó desapercibido por nadie. Ni por ella misma quien frunció el ceño nada más salir al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, ni por los dos niños pequeños quien reían bajito ni mucho menos por Castle quien sonrió bobamente mirando a la nada tras cerrar la puerta.

* * *

El concierto era en una pequeña azotea de un edificio del centro. Algo totalmente opuesto a lo que Beckett esperaba.

Ella esperaba un recinto grande y con muchísima gente. Con el suelo pegajoso, las bebidas horribles, gente pasada de rosca y el volumen a tope. Sin embargo, había sido sorprendida gratamente por que el concierto se trataba de algo bastante exclusivo, en un lugar bastante pequeño y bien organizado.

-Bruno suele hacer un solo concierto así al año… Algo intimo… Suele hacerlo aquí en Nueva York.

-Está muy bien-sonrió Kate mirando la decoración de las luces y divisando al fondo una barra de bar.- ¿Quieres algo de tomar?-preguntó mientras avanzaban por entre la gente, seguidas de Charlie y Tasha los amigos de Alexis.

-¿Vodka con naranja?

-No te pases-dijo Kate seriamente.

-Bromeaba-rió Alexis- Un refresco está bien…

Ambas se acercaron hasta la barra para pedir unas bebidas cuando la música empezó a sonar. Kate miró a Alexis de reojo y sonrió al ver la emoción de la muchacha.

Años atrás ella era así... Sólo que algo más... ¿Destructiva?.

* * *

Rick no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas al ver la cara y las manos de los dos niños llenas de harina y de tomate. Habían decidido hacer pizzas caseras y el resultado había sido media cocina patas arriba y los niños con harina hasta en el pelo.

Sonrió y les tomó una fotografía con el móvil.

Metió las Pizzas en el horno y se giró observando cómo jugaban.

-Eh.

Ambos niños se quedaron quietos al ser atrapados jugando con todos los utensilios de la cocina y manchándolo todo más, si eso era posible.

-Hay que lavarse las manos y ponerse el pijama antes de cenar.

Sophia bajó del taburete y subió las escaleras a su habitación. Normalmente se ponía el pijama sola a pesar que a veces su padre tenía que quitárselo y volvérselo a poner ya que ella se lo había puesto al revés.

Tommy miró a Rick y no dijo nada.

-Tu pijama está aquí, ven-dijo agarrando la mochila y guiándolo hasta el baño de su habitación para que se limpiara.

Tommy bajó del taburete y le siguió observando todo con detenimiento hasta entrar al baño.

-¿Te vistes tu solo?-preguntó Rick.

El niño negó con algo de timidez y se subió al taburete que Castle le había preparado para que se pudiera lavar las manos con tranquilidad.

Una vez limpio – El escritor se encargó de quitarle la harina de sus rizos- fueron a la habitación de Rick y él le ayudó a ponerse el pijama entre risas y bromas entre ambos.

Castle sonrió cuando escuchó a Sophia aparecer parloteando como siempre y directamente ir a saltar sobre su cama, instando a su amigo a que también lo hiciera.

Rick, bastante permisivo, no dijo nada y desapareció para comprobar que las Pizzas se estaban haciendo bien y que no acabaran calcinadas como más de una vez le había pasado.

-Me gusta la cama de tu papá-dijo Tommy saltando.

-Sí, es blandita-contestó Sophia saltando también como si se tratara de una cama elástica.

-Me gusta tu papá, Sophi.

-Sí, es genial-sonrió saltando y cayendo de culo- Y tu mamá también.

-¡Chicos, la pizza está hecha!-escucharon como Rick gritaba desde la cocina y ambos salieron corriendo para sentarse en su lugar de la mesa.

Realmente la cena olía deliciosa.

Rick miró a Tommy, comprobando que se encontraba bien y cómodo entre ellos y le pasó un plato con una pequeña porción de pizza.

-Yo querré otra luego.

-Sí, yo también-dijo Sophia cuando vio su plato con forma de Sully de Monsters SA y una porción de pizza.

Tommy acercó su vaso de Angry Birds –Que Sophia le había prestado para la ocasión- para que Rick le echara naranjada. Sophia imitó a su amigo acercando su vaso de Frozen.

-Cuando terminéis yo os pongo más-dijo atacando su propio trozo de pizza- ¿Qué película veremos?

-¡The Avengers!-exclamaron los dos niños a la vez haciendo sonreír al adulto.

Por suerte, habían escogido una película que disfrutarían los tres.

* * *

Kate sonrió comprobando como Alexis saltaba, reía y cantaba con sus amigos la última canción del concierto.

Bruno Mars estaba despidiéndose encima del escenario mientras la pelirroja disfrutaba los últimos minutos.

No pudo evitar verse reflejada en ella en su propia adolescencia. Parecía como si hubiera pasado un millón de años y tan sólo habían sido diez. Sin embargo ella había sido bastante precoz para todo y su vida había sido bastante acelerada… La muestra fehaciente de ello era Thomas.

Una vez terminado el concierto, salieron de allí tranquilamente para reunirse en la puerta del edificio con la madre de uno de los amigos que les habían asistido con ellas, quien frunció el ceño al ver quien acompañaba a Alexis.

-No sabía que tu padre tenía novia, Alexis-comentó.

-No… Yo no soy… Sólo soy una amiga.

-Sí, es amiga de la familia-sonrió Alexis con educación.

-Bueno no era de extrañar…Después de todo-comentó la mujer- Lo de tu madre ya hace bastante tiempo.

Alexis no dijo nada algo sorprendida por el comentario desafortunado de la madre de Tasha y se despidió de ellos para dirigirse al coche de Kate.

Beckett no dijo nada. Se acomodó en el asiento, suspiró y se puso el cinturón de seguridad mientras, observaba de reojo a la pelirroja.

-Nunca es suficiente tiempo-murmuró.

Alexis ladeó su rostro y miró a Beckett sin llegar a comprenderla.

Kate se giró para mirar a la chica y tragó saliva. Cada vez le costaba menos hablar sobre ello sin embargo todavía era duro.

-Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía más o menos tu edad.

Alexis la miró sorprendida. No sabía aquello y no lo esperaba.

-Y por mucho que pase el tiempo… Todavía cuesta. Yo te entiendo, Lex.

Kate posó su mano sobre el hombro de la chica y le apretó con cariño, intentando transmitirle su apoyo.

Alexis sonrió a pesar de que al principio Kate no era de su agrado y el hecho de que su padre estuviera tan pendiente de ella y probablemente interesado en una relación aun no le hacía demasiada gracia, sabía que podía contar con ella.

Si no, no la hubiera acompañado al concierto…

-Oye me muero de hambre… ¿Te apetece ir a Remy's?

Alexis asintió.

-Me muero por un batido.

-De fresa-concluyó la pelirroja- Están deliciosos.

-Lo están…

Kate arrancó el coche y se dirigió al restaurante que por suerte abrían las 24h del día y así poder comer algo antes de regresar a casa.

* * *

Sophia bostezó sonoramente y se acomodó con un cojín sobre las piernas de su papá y cerró los ojos.

Richard acarició su cabello liso y recogido en una coleta con algunos mechones sueltos y sonrió con la vista fija en la pantalla, en la batalla final de los superhéroes.

A su izquierda, Tommy no perdía detalle. Le sorprendía la energía que tenía, ya que era bastante tarde y no parecía cansado o con ganas de dormir a diferencia de su propia hija.

-¿Te gusta la peli?

Tommy asintió haciendo que sus ricillos se movieran con el movimiento de su cabeza y provocando una sonrisa en Rick.

-¿Quién es tu superhéroe favorito?

-Iron Man

-¿Verdad?-añadió Castle- Es de lejos el mejor…

-Sí, lo es.

-Lo tiene todo.

-Si…-Tommy no apartaba la mirada de la pantalla- Tiene coches superchulos…Es rico… Un traje que es genial… Muchos juguetes electrónicos…

-Y chicas. –Rick hizo ese comentario sin percatarse que estaba con un niño.

Y los niños de esa edad lo preguntan y repiten todo.

-Ya…-Tommy hizo una mueca y luego miró a Rick- ¿A ti te gustan las chicas, no?

Rick alzó una ceja sorprendido ante la pregunta del niño. Se movió con cuidado de no molestar a Sophia y la dejó recostada a un lado del sofá mientras se sentaba de lado para observar a Tommy.

-Si… Si me gustan.

-Ya… A mí a veces me parecen aburridas…-suspiró- Muchas no quieren jugar a futbol en el recreo… Pero Sophia es divertida.

Rick sonrió mirando al niño intentando contener la risilla que amenazaba con escapar escuchándolo hablar de chicas como si fuera un pequeño adulto y no un niño de cuatro años.

-¿Te gusta Sophia?

-¿Qué? Nooo.-Rick no aguantó más la risa ante la cara de casi terror que acababa de poner Thomas a pesar de que el niño le estaba mirando completamente serio- No es que… No es mi novia eh…-Rick aun se sorprendía cuando escuchaba a su hija y sus amigas o amigos de cuatro años hablar sobre novios. ¿Por qué demonios crecían tan rápido? Ok, era claro que no eran novio como tal pero… Era extraño- Sophia es mi hermana. No me puede gustar.

-¿Cómo?-se sorprendió al escucharlo decir eso.

-Sí, somos… Hermanos de diferentes padres.

Rick sonrió apartando la mirada del niño, conmovido por la confesión con sinceridad y simpleza con la que la puede decir un niño. Casi sin darle importancia.

-¿Y a ti te gusta mi mamá, no?

La sonrisa de Rick se borró al instante y movió su cuello con rapidez casi lastimándose para clavar su mirada en los ojos vivaces de Tommy quien le miraba con una sonrisilla traviesa, como quien descubría el mayor de los secretos.

Era imposible negárselo porque la cara del escritor le delataba. Estaba claro que le gustaba su madre.

-A mi me gustas Rick-comentó Tommy recostándose de la misma forma que había hecho Sophia, pero sin dormir, mirando la televisión- Eres un buen papá…

-Gracias-murmuró Castle.

-Pero tienes que portarte bien con mi mamá-susurró esta vez más pausado casi cayendo en las garras de Morfeo.-Tiene una pistola…-bostezó sonoramente.

Rick acarició su cabello y sonrió. Si le decía eso era tal vez porque otros hombres como el padre de Tommy no se habían portado bien con ella… Y lo que si algo tenía claro él aparte de los sentimientos que empezaban a crecer por ella y que no podía negarse, era una amistad y un respeto que no tiraría a la basura como si nada. Ante todo, estaría ahí para ella…

Rick apagó la televisión y se levantó dejando a un lado a Tommy, sin despertarlo y cargó a Sophia hasta la cama de su habitación.

Repitió el proceso con Thomas, dejándolo al otro lado de la cama y con cuidado se recostó él en el centro, cubriendo a los tres con una fina manta que tenía de cubre pies.

Agarró el móvil y envió un mensaje a Kate esperando saber respuestas sobre el concierto.

* * *

Beckett dio un sorbo a su batido de fresa y comprobó los mensajes de su móvil. Sonrió al ver la foto que había recibido.

Alzó su móvil y lo giró para enseñárselo a Alexis que bebía otro batido. Ambas compartían unas patatas fritas.

Alexis sonrió al ver a su hermana y a Tommy completamente sucios con harina cocinando unas pizzas con su padre.

Kate miró a Alexis y volvió a retomar la conversación que habían empezado un rato atrás, al tomar asiento en la mesa junto a la ventana en Remy's.

A esas horas el restaurante estaba prácticamente vacío. Pero ese lugar era el mejor para tener una charla tranquila y al mismo tiempo observar los transeúntes de la calle, quienes seguían con su vida como si nada.

Sin importarles si Alexis realmente estaba enamorada de Luke.

O cualquiera fuera sus problemas.

Problemas que había conseguido confiar a Kate, después de que ella le hablara con sinceridad.

-Puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites, Alexis-le había dicho Beckett justo antes de pedir sus batidos y las patatas- Si algo eche de menos en mi adolescencia fue alguien con quien hablar…

Alexis le había explicado bastante sobre como las chicas del colegio se habían reído sobre ella y su tonto enamoramiento con Luke.

Kate había escuchado atenta durante un buen rato y tras una pausa para beber y comprobar su móvil, seguía apoyándola y dándole sus mejores consejos.

-Tienes que ser tu misma… -Kate sonrió- Si tu padre se entera que te estoy aconsejando sobre un chico, me mata.

Alexis rió.

-Kate… Gracias.

-¿Qué? No es nada.

-Gracias. Con la abuela no podía hablar sobre esto o sobre el maquillaje o la ropa… O… Sobre cuando es buen momento para tener relaciones…-murmuró esto último completamente sonrojada.

-Alexis, tu padre va a matarme…-Kate apretó sus labios- ¿De verdad me estas preguntando esto?

La pelirroja asintió lentamente y le explicó que su amiga Lena, quien era un año mayor y la conocía de clase de Violin, estaba manteniendo relaciones con un chico universitario y ella tenía dudas.

-No hay un momento estipulado Lex…-suspiró- Es… Es complicado y no creo que sea yo quien tiene que hablarte sobre esto…

Alexis la miró disgustada y Beckett no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Ella también había notado la ausencia de su madre en los años más complicados de su vida, de hecho, aun seguía notándolo.

-Escucha, Al principio yo… Tal vez estaba siendo injusta –y sigo siéndolo- y en ocasiones me siento mal porque siento como que no deberías caerme bien incluso aunque le gustas a mi padre y Sophia te adora…

-¿Qué?-interrumpió ignorando prácticamente toda la conversación y centrándose en ese "le gustas a mi padre".

-Vamos Kate…-hizo un gesto- Ya sé que sois solo amigos pero…

-Alexis, no. –Kate la miró avergonzada- No tienes que sentirte mal, escucha, no voy a substituir a nadie y entre tu padre y yo no sucede nada…

-Ya…

-En serio. Somos amigos. Y le he prometido que estaría para ayudarte si necesitas cualquier cosa… Él estaba bastante confuso con todo el tema de…

-Lo sé… Los tampones-se rió-.

Kate asintió algo turbada y soltó el aire que contenía sus pulmones y casi quemaba en su interior. Jugueteó con la servilleta que yacía en la mesa y dio otro sorbo a su bebida de color rosa.

Miró a la chica quien estaba de la misma forma que ella.

-Podemos ser amigas… Si necesitas un apoyo, aquí estaré… Pero tu padre seguirá siendo tu padre y –carraspeó- El recuerdo de una madre nunca se marcha.

Alexis asintió sintiendo los ojos húmedos y Beckett acarició su mano por encima de la mesa. En parte le recordaba a ella, porque, aunque había crecido e incluso ella era madre también sentía un pequeño resquemor al ver que su padre estaba rehaciendo su vida con otra mujer…

Sin embargo Alexis no tenía de que preocuparse por que ella no tenía intenciones de iniciar algo con el escritor. Ella podría ser como su hermana mayor, aconsejarla lo mejor posible… Hacer algo que nadie hizo con ella y que por ese mismo motivo tal vez, cometió bastantes errores.

Ambas terminaron el batido y las patatas y después de que la detective pagara la cuenta ambas salieron en dirección al loft.

* * *

Alexis abrió la puerta con cuidado. Era bastante tarde y todo estaba en silencio. Kate entró en la casa detrás de ella, sin hacer ruido.

Ambas miraron en dirección a la habitación del escritor que estaba alumbrada por una tenue luz, probablemente de la mesita de noche.

La mayor de los Castle anduvo y dio varios pasos en dirección a las escaleras para subir hacia su habitación pero se detuvo y miró a Beckett.

-Gracias por todo, Beckett-se acercó y le dio un abrazo.

Al principio, sorprendida, Kate tardó en reaccionar sin embargo segundos después le correspondió el abrazo.

-Cuando quieras lo repetimos-rió bajito- Estuvo bien Bruno Mars.

-Sabía que te gustaría…

Ambas sonrieron. Alexis la miró durante unos segundos deseando saber cómo había sido Kate en su adolescencia para haber llegado a ser esa mujer, sin una figura maternal a su lado para guiarla en los momentos necesarios.

No supo a ciencia cierta cuándo lo sabría, pero sabía que Kate le contaría su historia en algún momento y ella a cambio sería capaz de compartir con ella sus miedos y sus deseos.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Alexis-susurró la detective viendo como se perdía escaleras arriba.

Kate se giró y caminó en dirección a la habitación del escritor sin esperarse que al llegar a la puerta se encontraría con aquello: Tommy durmiendo con su cabeza en el pecho del escritor, quien también dormía y al otro lado Sophia con medio cuerpo sobre su padre, completamente en el mundo de los sueños.

Apoyada en el umbral sintió un cosquilleo observando la tierna imagen. Con una sonrisa imborrable en los labios se acercó lentamente para arroparlos mejor.

No tenía sentido despertar a Tommy a esas horas… Ella podría dormir en el sofá o simplemente ir a su casa y regresar al día siguiente a por su hijo.

-Ey-Rick abrió los ojos levemente y habló con ronquera- Me he dormido… ¿Qué tal el concierto?

-Bien-dijo Kate de pie a un lado de la cama- ¿Te importa que no despierte a Tommy…? Os habéis quedado fritos los tres…-sonrió-.

Rick intentó moverse con cuidado de no despertar a los peques y comprobó que estaba mejor arropado. Sonrió levemente ante la imagen que se había formado en su mente sobre Kate arropándolos y negó ante la pregunta de ella.

-Dormiré aquí…-habló entre susurros la detective.

Castle abrió la boca entre sorprendido y agradecido intentando buscar algo que decir y Kate negó haciendo una mueca.

-En el sofá… Separados.

-Puedes dormir aquí, hay sitio para todos…

La detective entrecerró los ojos.

-No me fio de tus intenciones.

-Siempre son buenas-murmuró.

-Si… Ya.

-Detective-abrió la boca- Por favor, están nuestros hijos presentes.

Kate sonrió y negó mordiéndose el labio. Finalmente y tras mucho debatir mentalmente sobre qué pensaría Alexis si los descubriese o incluso Sophia y Tommy si los vieran dormir juntos a la mañana siguiente, decidió que no sería del todo malo compartir la cama con él y los niños… Sobre todo porque su almohada olía a él.

Se recostó en el lado de Tommy, tomando nota mental de despertarse antes que nadie y moviendo levemente a los demás integrantes de la cama se tapó con la manta, abrazando el pequeño cuerpo de su hijo.

Castle, alargando la mano hasta la mesita cerró la luz de la lamparita y se volvió a recostar con una sonrisa de satisfacción, agradeciendo para sus adentros que su cama fuera lo suficientemente grande para compartirla.

* * *

N/A: Voy a aclarar sobre lo que dice Tommy de las chicas y ha podido quedar extraño, Tommy tiene cuatro años y le gustan las niñas... (por ahora, no voy a decantarme en eso...jajjaa ni ahora ni mas adelante creo...quien sabe) pero yo me refería a que él prefiere jugar con niños por que los niños de su clase juegan a futbol salvo algunas niñas que también juegan... y Sophia que es muy cool y lo hace todo :). No sé si me he explicado bien, pero quería aclarar que en ningun momento va con el sentido de si el niño es/será gay o no. Por ahora sólo tiene cuatro años... :)

Cualquier cosa. Review ;-)


	19. Chapter 19

Esta vez un poquito más corto, pero... Casi no he tardado nada en actualizar... Gracias por leer y comentar, espero que os guste lo que viene a continuacion y a disfrutar del lunes :)

* * *

Abrió los ojos despertándose de la nada. Eran pocas las veces que ocurría eso y que normalmente su mamá no tenía que insistir para despertarlo después de un buen rato de pruebas de todo tipo para despertarlo.

Se removió levemente como una mañana cualquiera, pero una vez más no era una mañana cualquiera.

No.

Él no se encontraba en su cama o en la cama de su mamá como cada mañana. Se giró y quedó tumbado sobre su espalda mirando el techo. Movió su cabeza levemente sintiéndose oprimido entre dos cuerpos de adultos. A un lado y a otro. Su mamá a su derecha y su pa…Y Rick a la izquierda. Sonrió y se giró de cara a Castle, viéndole dormir como un lirón haciendo un pequeño ruido al respirar, despeinado y prácticamente con medio cuerpo sobre él pero sobre todo sobre el de su mamá.

Soltó una risilla entre dientes y se irguió con cuidado de no despertarle, moviendo su brazo. Miró a Sophia y entrecerró los ojos mirando a su amiga y sintiendo un poco de envidia. Tenía prácticamente media cama para ella sola, durmiendo completamente a pierna suelta.

-Sophia-susurró.

La niña no se movió.

Tommy borró su sonrisa de su rostro y quedó arrodillado. Pasó su mano por encima del cuerpo de Castle con cuidado y zarandeó a su amiga.

-Sophia despierta-dijo bajito y con seriedad- Despierta.

Sophia abrió sus ojos azules con esfuerzo y miró a Tommy con cara confusión. La niña lo imitó arrodillándose en su parte del colchón y comprendió al momento el énfasis de su amigo para despertarla.

No pudo casi ahogar la risilla que escapó de su boca al ver a su papá y la mamá de Tommy prácticamente juntos… Si no fuera por Tommy.

Sophia saltó de la cama sin miramientos y le indicó a Thomas que la siguiera. Ambos se escabulleron de la habitación de Castle y lo último que pudieron ver al echar la vista atrás era como los dos adultos se acomodaban, para seguir durmiendo, bastante juntos.

* * *

-¿Y si te agarro y te aúpo?

Sophia le miró desafiante y Tommy comprendió que probablemente todas las chicas del mundo tenían esa mirada. LA MIRADA. Por lo menos su mamá, la novia del abuelo, Alexis y ahora Sophia la tenían…

Esa mirada de chica que significaba que no tenía razón…

Tommy hizo una mueca y se encogió de hombros.

-Está bien… Yo me subo…-suspiró-.

-No puedes hacer ruido, como mi padre se entere….-susurró Sophia y le acercó uno de los taburetes, arrastrándolo y haciendo ruido.

Tommy miró una última vez a Sophia y ésta le instó a que trepara por el taburete. Sin más dudas, Thomas lo hizo. Colocó un pie y luego otro y trepó hasta quedar de pie sobre el taburete. Estaba bastante alto pero gracias a eso podía llegar al segundo balde del armario que acababa de abrir.

-Aquí esta…-Se puso de puntillas mientras comprobó una vez más que Sophia agarraba el taburete y rozó con sus dedos el bote hasta finalmente alcanzarlo.

Trastabilló levemente pero logró salvarse de la caída y de que el bote de Nutella cayera hasta romperse en el suelo y tal como había subido bajó saltando desde el taburete al suelo.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Buen trabajo en equipo!

-Yo he hecho todo el trabajo…

-Claro…Lo que tu digas… Vamos-Sophia abrió el cajón y cogió dos cucharas- Corre-susurró- Si no se despiertan podremos ver Hora de Aventuras.

Los dos niños se acomodaron en el sofá y Sophia encendió la televisión y buscó el canal de dibujos animados donde sabía que estarían dando Hora de Aventuras, dibujos que tanto para Tommy como para ella estaban prohibidos.

Abrió el bote de Nutella y ambos hundieron las dos cucharas en la deliciosa crema de chocolate.

* * *

Kate sonrió aún completamente dormida. Hacía tiempo que no descansaba tanto ni en una cama tan cómoda. Sintió como la luz se filtraba por la ventana. Girada de cara al ventanal los rayos de sol golpeaban sin piedad en su rostro.

Pero se estaba demasiado bien como para que le importara.

Movió su cuerpo, totalmente relajado y sintió algo bastante duro en su baja espalda.

Probablemente sería uno de los muñecos de Tommy de los que siempre andaba dejando por ahí a pesar de las quejas de su madre.

De nuevo, y a pesar de la incomodidad detrás de ella, se movió provocando un movimiento en cadena el cual llevó a su mente a despertar del sueño y de la fase casi rem en la que se encontraba reaccionando, abriendo los ojos como platos y siendo completamente consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Su cuerpo se tensó completamente, sobre todo, cuando el cuerpo enorme que yacía detrás del suyo se movió frotándose, pegándose más a ella posesivamente.

Muy posesivamente.

Tanto que la mano de Rick cayó casi sin fuerza, completamente inconsciente a la situación, a la altura de su pecho.

Apretándola.

Excitándola.

Apretó sus dientes y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Aquello no podía estarle pasando a ella, porque al mismo tiempo que apretó su mano, lo que ella había pensado que era un juguete de su hijo, se endureció más, incluso siendo totalmente evidente a pesar de la barrera de tela de los vaqueros que les separaban a ambos.

Beckett no pudo evitar soltar un leve jadeo. La mano de él rodeaba a la perfección su pecho. Apretó sus labios sintiendo un cosquilleo en su estomago y como sus pezones se habían endurecido. Con ese simple gesto de él.

Escuchó las lejanas risas de los niños provenientes del salón y con esfuerzo y tratando de no despertar a Castle para que fuera menos bochornoso se separó de él.

Pero todo fue en vano.

Castle hizo un ruidito y se separó de ella quedando boca arriba mientras se desperezaba aun con los ojos cerrados.

Kate, sentada en el borde de la cama no pudo evitar echar un vistazo al bulto de la entrepierna de él y sintió como sus mejillas se enrojecían, apartando la mirada, sintiéndose todavía demasiado cachonda.

Tenía tantas ganas de matarlo como de desnudarlo y hacer el amor con él ahí mismo. Sin importarle nada.

Kate masajeó su frente intentando borrar esa imagen de su cabeza. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Castle no le atraía para nada… Ni siquiera un poquito. Él seguía siendo un poco ególatra, creído, mujeriego… A pesar de que era un padrazo y de que era su amigo… A pesar de lo que escondía bajo sus pantalones.

Kate jadeó y se levantó intentando huir de la habitación, tropezando con sus tacones que había dejado la noche anterior al meterse en la cama y haciendo un ruido estrepitoso.

Castle se levantó de golpe ante el ruido, quedando sentado en la cama, despeinado y aun desorientado.

-¿Qué pasa…tenías hambre y has optado por desayunar el suelo?-preguntó ronco viendo como Kate se levantaba con torpeza, apoyándose en el colchón.

Kate le miró furiosa pero su mirada cambió y se echó hacia atrás cuando le vio sentado. Su erección era completamente visible, marcándose en sus vaqueros.

Rick se percató de ello cuando al moverse sintió la presión en sus pantalones y miró hacia abajo.

Ya no se sentía tan gracioso con ella… Ahora sólo quería que el mundo le tragase.

Carraspeó y buscó su almohada tapando sus partes íntimas sin saber exactamente dónde mirar. Tenía que pensar algo que no fuera en la mujer con la que había dormido… Aparentemente bien juntos.

-¿Los niños?

-Creo… que en el salón-dijo Kate calzándose sus zapatos.

Rick no pudo evitar su escote y sintió como su pene vibraba bajo sus pantalones. Cerró los ojos sintiéndose un estúpido y cuando los abrió, por suerte ella había desaparecido.

Se dejó caer de espaldas en el colchón durante unos minutos para tratar de relajarse y cuando salió al salón se encontró a Beckett riñendo a ambos niños y su sofá cubierto de manchas de Nutella.

Castle no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a los dos niños en pijama, con sus caras llenas de chocolate y cabizbajos mientras Kate les hablaba.

Le encantaba verla interactuar con sus hijas como haría una madre.

Suspiró.

Aquello se le empezaba a ir de las manos…

-¿Tú has cogido el bote de Nutella, Thomas?-dijo la detective seriamente.

-Nup.

-No me mientas. Además, soy detective… Si sigo las pistas os descubriré…

-Ha sido él…-confesó Sophia.

-Sophia-se quejó el niño bastante molesto.

Rick se acercó hasta los niños y se agachó quedando a su altura frente a ellos.

-¿Tu lo has cogido, pero Sophia te lo ha ordenado, verdad colega?

Tommy no dijo nada. Rick miró a Kate y asintió… Conocía demasiado bien a su hija.

Era bastante mandona y persuasiva.

-¿Y ahora que haremos con el sofá?-dijo Rick como si nada- ¿Lo quemamos?

Kate rodó los ojos mientras los niños los abrieron como platos y negaban rápidamente.

-Lo que haréis será limpiarlo vosotros-dijo Kate seriamente- Y cuando acabes nos iremos…

-No… No quiero irme.

-Thomas, no hagas que me enfade más…-Kate se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. El día había empezado bastante desacertado.

-Pero mamá…

Kate regresó de la cocina donde había ido y le tendió un trapo húmedo a cada uno. Sophia miró a su papá y éste se mantuvo al margen, dándole permiso a Kate para reñir a su hija… Realmente habían pasado a un nivel nuevo de amistad.

Los dos niños empezaron a limpiar hasta que minutos después y para complicar un poquito más la situación, la puerta del loft se abrió dejando paso a Martha.

-Buenos días-saludó la abuela como si nada.

-¡Abuela!-Sophia echó a correr a su encuentro dejando le trapo tirado sobre el sofá, todavía en pijama y con el rostro sucio.

Martha la saludó acariciando su cabello y evitando que la niña la besara manchándola de chocolate.

Se acercó hasta el sofá contemplando la obra maestra de los niños y saludó a Thomas.

-¿Has dormido aquí, Tommy?-preguntó viéndolo en pijama.

-Sí. Y mami también.

Martha alzó las cejas y miró a los dos adultos.

-¿Has dormido aquí querida?-preguntó casi con sorna ante la turbación de ambos.

-Siii-saltaron los dos niños- ¡Han dormido juntos!

-No-dijo Rick serio.

-Es verdad-intervino Tommy- Han dormido en su cama-señaló con el dedo al escritor.

Martha rió mirando a los niños y a los adultos.

-Si ha dormido aquí pero no ha sido tan así… No está bien mentir.

-Pero si es verdad… Hace un rato estaban durmiendo como los papás-dijo Tommy y Sophia asintió.-Abrazados.

Kate enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo y Castle no sabía dónde meterse mientras tartamudeaba tratando de encontrar las palabras exactas para explicarle a su madre lo que había sucedido y como habían dormido los cuatro juntos…

-Vamos a cambiarte y nos iremos-dijo Kate tirando del brazo del niño casi arrastrándolo por el suelo mientras Sophia reía.

Tanto Kate como Tommy se perdieron en el baño del escritor.

-Ya eres mayorcito, Richard-comentó Martha a su hijo. Ambos en la cocina mientras Sophia terminaba de limpiar el sofá.

-Madre, en serio. No hemos dormido juntos… Ósea si, pero…

-¿Tú estás viendo lo nervioso que estás?

Castle bufó y le pidió a su madre que bajara el tono de voz ya que Sophia podía escucharlos y si eso pasaba, todo se complicaría…

-Hacía años… Que no te veía así por una chica.

-Bueno yo…-Castle se rascó la nuca, un gesto que repetía cuando se ponía nervioso- No es tan así eh-dijo intentando defenderse- Es solo que…

-Sí, lo que tu digas… No soy yo quién la va a seguir en el trabajo.

-Es pura documentación…

-Ahora se llama así-se rió Martha.

Rick fue a hablar pero la puerta del baño le alertó que era mejor mantenerse callado.

Tommy salió corriendo para reunirse con su amiga mientras que Kate, detrás cargaba con la mochila del niño y caminaba lo más pausadamente posible que su estado le permitía.

Se dirigió a la puerta al mismo tiempo que Rick se acercó para despedirse.

-Oye… Kate…

Kate le miró mientras llamaba a Tommy.

-Lo de antes… Yo… Bueno no es que…

Kate apretó los labios para evitar reír, intentando quitarle importancia.

-No ha pasado nada-le interrumpió de verdad-

-Bueno… Es que somos adultos ¿No? Podemos manejarlo…

Kate asintió. Tommy llegó hasta la puerta después de despedirse también de Martha, ya completamente limpio y se despidió de Rick chocando los cinco y dándole un abrazo.

Tommy salió al descansillo esperando el ascensor.

-Pues… Podemos repetirlo cuando quieras, Kate.

-Jajaja No creo que eso vaya a pasar.

Rick sonrió y Kate le sonrió de vuelta. Por lo menos ya no se sentían tan incómodos. Castle esperó a que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran con la detective y su hijo dentro y cerró la puerta de su casa, regresando a la cocina para encontrarse con una mirada suspicaz de su madre.

* * *

Beckett decidió ir hasta su casa caminando en lugar de tomar un taxi. De casa del escritor ha su casa había solo unas cuantas calles… Ahora ya no le importaba estar tan cerca como cuando se había mudado.

Sonrió.

Las cosas habían cambiado en esas semanas…

Miró a Tommy de reojo quien caminaba a su lado, dando pequeños brincos.

-¿Te portaste bien anoche?

-Sí.

-¿Qué hicisteis?

-Cenamos pizza… Estaba riquísima.-sonrió saltando un bordillo, sin soltarse de la mano de su mamá- Y vimos The Avengers.

Kate sonrió viendo la emoción del niño. Ya no recordaba que era vivir sin él en su vida, sin esa emoción por todo… Después de todo y aunque su vida había cambiado, tener a Tommy había sido la mejor elección de su vida.

A pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido a lo largo de su pequeña existencia… Teniendo en cuenta quien era su progenitor.

-¡Papá!-exclamó Tommy completamente sorprendido y separándose de su madre nada más cruzar la calle en la que se encontraba su edificio.

Tommy salió corriendo ante la mirada seria de su madre, quien no esperaba encontrarse en Nueva York al padre de su hijo.

Mucho menos en la puerta de su casa.

¿Cómo demonios había descubierto donde vivía?

-Papi-gritó Tommy siendo alzado por Ethan.

Thomas no solía llamarle papá, pero tal vez por la emoción o por la necesidad que había tenido esos últimos días al relacionarse con Rick le había llamado papá y el hombre sonrió orgulloso abrazando a su pequeño.

Kate se acercó hasta ambos.

Ethan estaba como siempre. Cabello rubio, bastante largo y recogido en un pequeño moñito y barba bastante frondosa. Unos ojos azules no tan impactantes como los de Castle. Era alto y de cuerpo atlético con una espalda ancha como la de Rick, aunque el escritor era más bien grande y no tan atlético a diferencia de su ex.

¿Qué demonios hacía comparándolos?

Se mordió el labio y se quedó mirando a Ethan vestido con unos vaqueros negros ajustados, camiseta deportiva bastante fina a pesar de las bajas temperaturas y remangadas, demostrando así un par de tatuajes. Entre ellos el nombre de Kate y de su hijo.

Tommy se acercó en brazos de su padre hasta la Kawasaki z800 verde y negra. Uno de los caros caprichos de su ex. Tenía dinero para eso y para la escuela de Tommy, pero lo que le faltaba era tiempo para dedicarle a su hijo.

-Katie.-le guiñó un ojo a modo de saludo y dejó al niño en el suelo alucinando con la moto de su papá.

Beckett le miró con ganas de estrangularlo. Sabía cuánto detestaba que la llamara así.

-Ethan-dijo en un tono que intentó parecer amable pero fracasó en el intento. Se notaba que la visita por parte del padre de su hijo no era bien recibida. Menos sin avisar.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Ethan se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

-He venido a pasar unos días con mi familia.

* * *

Y bien? Que tal Ethan? xDDD


	20. Chapter 20

Holi. Nueva actualizacion por que estoooooooooy on fire con la historia y con toooodos los reviews recibidos! MUCHISIMAS GRACIASSSSS! Y también a las personas que me leen y no se atreven a dejarme un comentario ;-) Gracias por leer ^^

Espero anyway, que con este capítulo no me mateis mucho...Era necesario, pero estaré encantada de contestar vuestras quejas y opiniones...(Buscaré un momento para hacerlo si me dejais review xD)

* * *

-No pensaba que guardarías esto…-Ethan alzó la mirada hacia Kate, quien se acercaba al sofá donde él y su hijo estaban sentados observando un pequeño álbum de fotos lleno de recuerdos.

Le tendió el botellín de cerveza. Una Budweiser bien fría. Su favorita.

Ethan aprovechó el momento para acariciar sus dedos mientras le miraba intensamente y daba un trago, bastante rudo para después dejar el botellín sobre la mesita.

-Son recuerdos… Y la mayoría son de Thomas de bebé-dijo Kate algo distante.

Miró el casco de la moto de un color negro mate sobre la mesa y a su lado la mochila donde llevaba sus cosas y de las que había sacado un coche teledirigido para Tommy. Como siempre, pensaba que un regalo lo solucionaba todo.

Se acomodó en el sillón lo más alejada posible de Ethan y se mantuvo en silencio mientras Tommy no paraba de dejar pasar las páginas contemplando las fotos con su padre. Estaba realmente excitado por la visita de su progenitor.

No había parado de hablar desde que habían llegado… Incluso desde la cocina había podido escuchar como Tommy le contaba sus cosas emocionados, incluso hablando de Rick y de Sophia.

-Mira esta-dijo enseñándole una foto de ellos dos y Tommy que tendría unos tres meses- Esta es muy tierna y no sólo está Tommy en ella… Salimos los dos.

Kate asintió sin decir nada. No entendía a qué demonios venía ese comentario. ¿A caso Ethan pensaba que guardaba las fotos por él…? Tal vez. Él había sido parte de su pasado… Y para bien o para mal seguía siendo el padre de Tommy.

Suspiró.

-¿A qué has venido, Smith?

-¿Ahora me llamas así?-alzó una ceja y se rascó la barba mientras Tommy se acomodaba en sus piernas para seguir viendo las fotos, en ese momento unas cuantas de Ethan en su moto con Tommy encima de ella cuando apenas tenía un año.

-Así te llaman todos ¿No?

-Tú no… Para ti fui Ethan desde el primer momento… O también…

-Cállate-masculló Kate haciendo reír a su ex ante la cara de agobio de ella- ¿Me vas a decir a que has venido? ¿Y cómo demonios sabes donde vivo?

-Tengo mis contactos-dijo casi con arrogancia y se calló al ver que estaba jugando con fuego- Mañana por la noche tengo una competición en Unadilla.

Kate hizo memoria.

Unadilla era un pequeño pueblo del estado de Nueva York de no más de 5000 habitantes que acogía uno de los circuitos de la competición. Uno de tantos otros por los que él hacía su recorrido cada año y en el que ella años atrás le había acompañado varias veces.

Una de las tantas dedicaciones de Ethan: El motocross. Desde que lo había conocido, su vida era el motor. Le dedicaba a ello la mayor parte del tiempo para intentar ganarse un puesto importante en el mundillo del motocross a pesar de las quejas de su padre.

Ronan Smith, abogado del bufete Smith, Mckenzie y asociados. Uno de los mejores de la costa Este, detestaba que su hijo desperdiciara su vida dedicándose a 'esas tonterías'.

Su madre Alyssa, sin embargo, le permitía todos los caprichos y era la que pagaba todas sus deudas cuando el motor no le daba suficiente. Incluidas las de las apuestas deportivas que normalmente le hacía meterse en problemas.

-Eso está a 200 km de aquí…

-Ya lo sé, pero hasta donde llegan mis cálculos, está más cerca que Chicago…

Kate bufó.

-Sólo quería ver a mi mujer y a mi hijo…

-Ya no soy tu mujer creo que quedó bastante claro la última vez que nos vimos… Cuando estabas si no recuerdo mal con ¿Tiffany?

Otra de sus muchas dedicaciones: Las mujeres.

Ethan asintió haciéndose el disgustado. Kate le conocía demasiado bien pero decidió no echar más leña al fuego y mantenerse en silencio mientras padre e hijo miraban las fotos y reían animados.

Beckett tragó el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. Ver a Tommy con Ethan le afectaba demasiado… Le hacía sentirse mal al separarlo de él pero… dado el historial que ambos tenían y las ausencias de Ethan con excusas como el campeonato o el trabajo en el taller de Motos que acababa de montar en Chicago… Era mejor como estaban, solos.

Suspiró y apartó la mirada intentando controlar sus sentimientos, sobre todo cuando con una sola mirada y un comentario, el rubio era capaz de desarmarla.

Se odiaba por ello.

-Mira mami, ven…-dijo señalando el sitio a su lado para observar la foto. Ethan sabía jugar sus cartas demasiado bien- Mira esta foto cuando el peke montó su primera moto.

Kate arrastró sus pies y se sentó a su lado, sonriendo a su hijo e ignorando por completo la cercanía de su ex, a pesar de que su cuerpo le enviaba señales constantemente y su olor masculino seguía desestabilizándola a pesar de que no era un olor como el de Rick, una fragancia masculina y elegante.

Se mordió el labio cuando reparó en que de nuevo estaba comparándoles y su mente no dejaba de pensar en Rick…

-Mira la moto de mamá…-señaló Tommy viendo una foto de Ethan y Kate bastante jóvenes al lado de una Harley del 94.

-¿Qué hiciste con la moto, Kate?

-La vendí-dijo como si nada, sabiendo que aquello heriría a Ethan.

Sin embargo, ninguno dijo nada más y siguieron disfrutando de su hijo y de su alegría al tener a su padre y su madre juntos, incluso a pesar del hecho que apenas veía a su papá… Pero la inocencia del niño le impedía estar enfadado o ser rencoroso porque su papá apenas le visitaba.

Tommy simplemente aprovechaba el momento.

Y en ese momento se tiró encima de su papa intentando despeinarle en el momento justo que estaba terminando de beber su cerveza, haciendo que se derramara en su camiseta.

-Ten cuidado la próxima vez, enano-dijo quitándose la camiseta sin importancia.

Kate se separó de él nada más que observó como Ethan seguía en buen estado físico. O más que bien. Sus abdominales parecían haber sido forjados o tal vez cincelados como el cuerpo de un dios griego.

Jadeó sintiéndose acalorada sin poder evitarlo y su ex se levantó del sofá.

Kate no pudo evitar pensar lo bien que le quedaban esos vaqueros ceñidos y bastante bajo dejando ver la goma de los bóxers de color morado.

-La última vez que estuve aquí… Bueno en tu otro apartamento-se acomodó un par de mechones sueltos- Me deje una de mis camisetas.

Kate asintió.

-¿La tienes aún?

Beckett volvió a asentir. Ethan había tenido suerte...De entre todas las cosas que le habían robado cuando habían entrado en su anterior apartamento, su camiseta no había sido una de ellas.

-Te…te la buscaré. Ahora vuelvo.

Kate se dirigió a la cocina para subir las escaleras que dirigían a su habitación.

Nada más llegar arriba, alejada de Ethan y el niño a pesar de que las risas de ellos sonaban en todo el apartamento, se sentó en la cama tratando de calmarse.

Que Ethan estuviera sin camiseta no ayudaba a relajar la tensión.

Suspiró.

No.

Ethan ya no significaba nada para ella… Sólo era el padre de Tommy y como tal y a pesar de que el niño no llevaba su apellido por que asi lo habían decidido en una de sus tantas discusiones años atrás, era su padre y tenía derecho a pasar algún que otro rato con él…

Beckett abrió el armario y empezó a revolver su ropa en busca de la camiseta de Tommy. La camiseta de los Yankees de Nueva York con la que había dormido ella muchas noches, abrazada a él.

* * *

Rick carraspeó y miró a la puerta. Había subido andando para tener tiempo en saber que decirle. No sabía que excusa poner para aparecer en su casa en ese momento… Sólo sabía que tenía ganas de verla. Incluso después de haber dormido prácticamente juntos y hacer menos de dos horas que se habían despedido.

Tenía ganas de agradecerle de nuevo por acompañar a Alexis al concierto.

Después de conseguir despertarla, había escuchado lo maravilloso que había sido el concierto y lo agradable que había sido compartir un batido con Kate, de boca de su propia hija.

Alexis estaba contenta y eso le hacía estar contento a él. Hacía tiempo que no la veía así… Y mucho menos con una persona adulta y del entorno de su padre.

Ni siquiera con Gina, su editora, o Paula su publicista se sentía así.

Si, tal vez debería utilizar esa excusa e invitarla al cine o algo… Por supuesto con los niños…

Alzó la mano para llamar a la puerta y suspiró. ¿Tal vez debería haberle traído flores en señal de agradecimiento y también de disculpa por la sorpresa mañanera…?

Aunque… Tal vez la detective no era persona de flores…

Suspiró.

Estaba hecho un lio.

Finalmente y sin más dilación golpeó varias veces en la puerta esperando que Kate abriera.

No obstante, nada más que ver, el que abrió en su lugar fue un hombre de unos treinta, sin camiseta, con unos abdominales en los que se podría lavar ropa, varios tatuajes, rubio con barba y ojos azules.

Rick frunció el ceño y vio a Tommy en el sofá, por lo que equivocarse de apartamento quedaba descartado.

-¿Hola?

Rick carraspeó.

-Yo… Estaba buscando a…Kate.

-Está en la habitación si quieres…

-No… Es igual.

-Soy Ethan, por cierto-alargó su mano para estrechársela-El padre de Thomas… Tu creo que eres el padre de su amiga ¿No? El escritor.

-Si ese soy yo… El escritor.

Ethan sonrió con arrogancia, aprovechándose de la situación.

-Pues si quieres…La llamo o le digo que has estado aquí.

Rick negó. Tenía claro que sobraba… Suspiró. Se había hecho ilusiones con Kate demasiado pronto. Apretó sus labios.

-Vamos papáaa-llamó Thomas- ¡Ven a jugar!

-¿Quieres que le diga algo?

-No, de verdad-Rick se dio la vuelta y se marchó bajando las escaleras lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían. Se sentía un completo idiota.

Pero tampoco tenía nada que reclamarle… Ellos dos sólo eran amigos.

* * *

-¿Y este?-preguntó Tommy recostado en el sofá, con el pijama de Iron Man y el cabello aun húmedo, después del baño que mamá le había dado mientras papá preparaba la cena.

Habían pasado todo el día juntos, jugando, viendo una película y finalmente cenando un delicioso pollo al horno que había hecho Ethan.

-Este…Me lo hice cuando conocí a mamá-dijo señalando un tatuaje en el antebrazo, al lado de uno más reciente con el nombre de Kate- Quería impresionarla…-Tommy acarició con su dedo el dibujo y repasó el nombre de su mamá.

-Y este es mi nombre…-dijo ahora pasando el dedo por el otro brazo- ¿Y esta papi?

Tommy pasó el dedo por una cicatriz en el codo.

-En el torneo de los X Games de Aspen.

Tommy abrió la boca.

-¿Con la moto?

-Jugando con una bici… Una BMX…Me caí…-rió y Tommy le escuchaba impresionado-Y la piel se rasgó y….

-Suficiente-interrumpió Kate- Es hora de dormir.-dijo apareciendo en el salón vestida con un pijama.

-¿Algún día podré hacerlo yo?

Kate suspiró y rodó los ojos al ver la emoción de Ethan… Por un momento Tommy dejó de pensar en futbol e interesarse en la moto como su padre. Aquello era impagable para su ex.

-Algún día…

-¿Mamá?

-¿Qué cariño?

-¿Se queda papá a dormir?

Kate miró a Ethan y recordó cómo él mismo le había pedido quedarse mientras intentaba agasajarla haciendo la cena.

Suspiró.

-Se quedará en el sofá…

-¿Y mañana iremos a verle competir?

-Tal vez-Kate instó para que Tommy le diera un beso de buenas noches a Ethan-Mañana trabajo…

-Es por la noche.

-Ya veremos, cariño...

-Esta bieeen… Buenas Noches, Ethan.-dijo Tommy.

-Buenas noches colega-contestó desde el sofá, poniendo los pies sobre la mesa.

Madre e hijo entraron en la habitación del niño ante la mirada de Ethan.

* * *

Martha se acomodó en el taburete con su copa de vino recién servida y miró a su hijo.

Llevaba todo el día demasiado callado. Taciturno. Distraído. Ni siquiera se había quejado por que había utilizado su tarjeta para hacer unas compras o había dado por hecho que estaría presente en una de sus clases en su escuela de teatro.

Y en ese momento, con Sophia dormida y Alexis en su habitación hablando por teléfono con una amiga seguía igual de distraído.

Aun a pesar de la copa de vino.

-¿No me vas a decir cómo te fue con Kate?

Rick negó y dio un corto sorbo a la copa para luego dejarla sobre la mesa.

Martha sabía que las cosas no habían salido como su hijo esperaba cuando llevaba así todo el día. De lo contrario, estaría entusiasmado y lo habría compartido como mínimo con ella.

-Richard…

-Lo sé, madre. Sólo pensaba que sería diferente-se encogió de hombros.

Martha suspiró. Le entristecía verlo así…Era su hijo y le afectaba. Además desde el fallecimiento de Meredith no lo había visto así…

-Bueno, al menos no te pondrás en peligro…

-¿Qué?

-Si has perdido el interés… No escribirás sobre ella.

-No he perdido el interés… Sólo no esperaba…-Rick frunció el ceño- Si escribiré sobre ella, la inspiración en este nuevo personaje aun existe y mañana iré a la doce para saber sobre el procedimiento.

-¿Mañana?

-Mañana tiene guardia por la mañana.

Rick se levantó y tiró en la fregadera el poco contenido que quedaba en la copa y la dejó allí. Se giró hacia su madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Me voy a dormir. Mañana será un día bastante largo… ¿Podrás quedarte con las niñas no?

-Aunque sea domingo… Si.

Martha guiñó un ojo a su hijo y se despidió. Sólo esperaba que el domingo fuera diferente a como había acabado ese día…

* * *

Hacía exactamente treinta minutos que Tommy dormía, que Ethan miraba la televisión pasando los canales distraído y que ella se empecinaba en lavar los platos incluso cuando hacía rato había lavado el último.

Casi como un movimiento automático pasaba el trapo sobre la fregadera, sin limpiar nada. Limpiando los platos inexistentes hasta que las manos de Ethan se posaron en sus caderas haciéndole dar un respingo.

-¿No me dejarás dormir en tu cama?-susurró en su oído, apartando el cabello.

Kate se movió bruscamente separándose y encarándolo.

-No duermo con nadie… Me gusta dormir sola-dijo apartándolo suavemente con su mano en el pecho del piloto de motos.

-Yaaaa- Ethan se rio apoyándose en el armario- Bueno… Eso no es lo que dice tu hijo.

Kate le miró alzando una ceja sin comprender a que venía el comentario.

-Nuestro pequeño y adorable angelito dice que anoche… ¡Anoche sin ir más lejos!-alzó las manos dándole énfasis-Dormiste con tu novio.

Kate enrojeció. Era una mezcla entre rojo vergüenza y burdeos ira.

-El gran escritor Richard Castle-siguió Ethan sacando su móvil- Lo he googleado después de que Tommy me hablara de Rick…

-No es mi novio.

-Yo pensando que te acordabas de mí…

-Dormí allí con los niños en la misma cama-se justificó, sin saber por qué. Ella no tenía por qué darle explicaciones. Ellos no eran pareja, además que ninguno de los dos se habían reclamado durante sus repetidas idas y venidas en su relación.

-Que me echabas de menos…

-Cállate.

-Vamos Katie…

-No me llames así…-le amenazó señalándole con el dedo-Sabes que duermo con el arma en la mesita… Es más…Sabes que te gano en el cuerpo a cuerpo…

-Dios, si… Sí que lo sé…-rió- Y tú sabes lo cachondo que me pones cuando te pones así… Tan salvaje.

Kate rodó los ojos.

-Me imagino que a él también le pone… ¿Ya os habéis acostado?

-Ethan…-bufó negando al mismo tiempo, perdiendo la paciencia- Sabes que es un amigo…

-Ya… Nosotros también hemos sido "solo" amigos muchas veces… ¿Recuerdas cuando solíamos tener sexo…? Sexo duro y caliente…Sexo de amigos-rió notando los estragos que sus recuerdos hacia en él y también en ella.

Kate bufó exasperada.

-En cualquier lugar…

-Ese tiempo pasó… No soy como tú que te follas a cualquier falda con piernas….

-Es una suerte- Beckett se vio completamente rodeada por los brazos de él sin poder separarse o sin querer hacerlo-Porque he venido para quedarme-besó su pelo con una ternura que hacía tiempo no veía en él y se separó yendo hacia el sofá en sus andares de gallito.

Kate se quedó mirando cómo se descalzaba y se quitaba la ropa para recostarse en el sofá con la misma naturalidad con la que le había soltado la última frase.

Sin decir nada más, apagó la luz y subió las escaleras, dejándose caer en su cama casi con frustración.

* * *

Ethan ha venido para quedarse dice... xD


	21. Chapter 21

**Por fin. La espera ha llegado a su fin... Lo siento, pido disculpas por la tardanza aunque estaba fuera de mi decisión... He estado enfermita y aun lo estoy pero poco a poco voy recuperando la energía y las ganas de escribir... Gracias por la paciencia y por leerme y comentarme, por todos esos follows y esos favs! **

**Gracias a Juni por "cuidarme" ;-)**

**Y por aconsejarme.**

**Y nada más, a leer...**

* * *

Soltó sus dedos indice y pulgar que sostenían la persiana de la sala de descanso e hizo que ésta cayera haciendo un leve ruido que no aplacaron las risas del exterior.

Beckett no pudo evitar acompañar el gesto de un bufido que no pasó inadvertido por su amiga y confidente, Lanie mientras se daba la vuelta.

-Mirales...-masculló mientras volvía toda su atención a su taza de color azul y a la cucharilla con la que removía el café de su interior- Ahí están... Tan tranquilos, riéndole las gracias.

Lanie apretó sus labios mientras miraba a su amiga y sostenía su taza entre sus manos. Después de toda la mañana trabajando, había subido allí cuando Kate le había llamado para hablar.

O probablemente despotricar.

De hombres.

No, seguramente de uno en concreto: De Richard Castle.

Y para hablar de hombres o despotricar sobre ellos, Lanie era la primera que se ofrecía voluntaria. Le hacía realmente gracia que el escritor hubiera empezado a seguir a su amiga, sobre todo después de haberlo conocido el día del cumpleaños de la detective.

La tensión sexual era palpable para ella... A diferencia que para ellos.

-¿Que tiene de malo? Peor sería que Espo y Ryan se comportaran mal con él... ¿No?

Kate frunció sus labios y miró a su amiga casi preguntándose de parte de quien estaba... Rodó los ojos y se acomodó al lado de ella.

-Y de hecho fue así el primer día... Los chicos no comprendían que hacía un escritor aquí... Ni yo tampoco... Me ponía en evidencia...

-A mi me parece interesante que un escritor de best sellers se interese en mi para inspirarle en una novela...

-Lanie...

-¿Qué? Además, los chicos no estaban incómodos por que te siguiera o por que fuera escritor si no por que tu ya le habías hablado de él... De la escuela.

Kate asintió y suspiró.

-Además la cafetera que compró... El café está realmente delicioso y no ese pis de mono que bebíais-contestó con una mueca de asco en su rostro- ¿Y ahora me dirás por qué estás así?

Kate relamió sus labios y acercó su taza de nuevo a sus labios para beber.

-¿Es que no les ves? Parecen amigos y él... Él...

-Él lleva todo el día ignorándote.

-Si. -Kate la miró seria- Osea... No pero...

-Os he visto en la morgue... Y ok, sólo lleva una semana, pero vuestra sintonia era palpable y hoy... él...-Lanie se calló-.

-Está raro...-Kate se recostó sobre el respaldo del sofá y cerró los ojos- Me ha contestado varias veces con un tono mordaz que...-bufó- Y luego está Ethan y...

Beckett se quedó callada. Y lo recordó. Recordó que varios comentarios relacionados con el caso eran en referencias al ex de la victima y como Castle había hecho cuidadosamente comentarios respecto a él pero mirándole a ella con intenciones.

Abrió los ojos y se irguió como un resorte. Ahora comprendía el comportamiento de Richard...

-¿Que pasa? ¿Que ocurre con Ethan?

-Bueno... Ethan... Te conté que se quedó anoche en mi casa por que hoy tiene esa estúpida competición y quiere que vayamos y...-el rostro de Beckett iba cambiando por segundos mientras que Lanie asentía a todo lo que decía- Que cabronazo ha sido...

-¿Quien?

-Ethan.

-¿Por qué...? -Lanie sabía que la mayoría de veces, Ethan era un cabrón egoísta con Kate y con su hijo sin embargo en ese momento estaba completamente perdida y no tenía ni idea que había hecho.

Kate miró de frente a su amiga.

-Antes, cuando volvíamos aquí después de verte.. Íbamos hablando del caso y ha dicho "Cuando los ex aparecen... Las terceras personas sobran, a veces es duro verlo y experimentarlo en primera persona".

Lanie abrió la boca completamente y se mordió el labio sintiendo empatía por el follón en el que sin querer se había visto metida su amiga.

-Y yo no le he dicho nada salvo a ti de que Ethan estaba aquí... -suspiró- Y ahora Thomas quiere ir a la competición y...

-Deberías ir-dijo Lanie levantándose y dejando la taza en la mesita- Es más, deberías ir con Castle y su hija.

Beckett no dijo nada mientras la forense se despedía de la detective para seguir trabajando y al salir por la puerta, al otro lado, se cruzó con el escritor quien se dirigía a la cafetera que él mismo había comprado para la doce.

Beckett miró a Rick, quien de espaldas, preparaba su propio café. Ni siquiera le había mirado.

-Castle...

-¿Mmm?

Rick no se giró, prefirió protegerse de la mirada de ella mientras seguía pendiente del café.

-¿Estas... bien?

-Yep.

Kate se mordió el labio y suspiró. Iba a matar a Ethan, pero también iba a matar a Lanie por meterle esa idea en la cabeza, idea que cada vez le parecía mejor.

-Escucha... No hay segundas ni terceras personas... Ni Existe Ethan ni...

Rick se giró frunciendo el ceño. Tal vez había sido demasiado evidente en sus comentarios, y por supuesto, Kate no era tonta. Era detective y tan sólo había tenido que unir un par de pistas para adivinar por que se comportaba de esa forma... O tal vez su ex se lo había dicho.

-No tienes que darme explicaciones.

-Lo sé, pero si tu ayer... Viniste a casa... Por qué... ¿Viniste, no?

Rick asintió lentamente.

-Ok, sólo... No pasó nada entre nosotros...Ethan vino a ver a...

Richard volvió a alzar la mano para interrumpir el monologo de la detective y negó.

-Esta bien. No pasa nada. -contestó como si nada, pero en el fondo completamente aliviado de que no hubiera sucedido nada entre Kate y el padre de Tommy.

Kate suspiró.

-Hoy tiene una competición y quiere que Thomas vaya pero no quiero ir sola y me gustaría, aunque es bastante tarde y lejos que Sophia, y tú vinierais. ¿Que me dices? -Kate sintió que se había quedado sin aire de lo rápido que había hablado- Por supuesto que Alexis puede venir también si quiere...

Rick se quedó callado pero finalmente suavizó su rostro al ver las dudas y nervios de la detective. Al fin y al cabo una actividad conjunta con los niños... No estaría mal.

* * *

-¿Listos?-preguntó Rick mientras terminaba de abrochar el cinturón de seguridad de la sillita especial de Sophia, al lado de la de Tommy, en los asientos traseros de su nuevo todo terreno, un BMV X5 con suficiente espacio para todos que se había comprado con la venta del anterior y un pequeño adelanto de su nueva novela.

-Siiii-exclamó Sophia chocando la mano de su padre. Rick sonrió y alargó la mano para que Tommy también se la chocara.

-Pues vamos allá.

Rick sonrió a Kate quien estaba sentada en el asiento de copiloto y ésta le devolvió una sonrisa, algo nerviosa. Se abrochó el cinturón con ilusión. Por fin le tocaba conducir a él...

El trayecto a Unadilla se hizo ameno entre canciones infantiles y la emoción de Tommy por ver a su padre compitiendo. Sophia también estaba ilusionada aunque no era una gran amante de las motos, pero a ella le gustaba salir con su amigo y sus papás a donde fuera mientras pasaran tiempo juntos.

Alexis sin embargo, había preferido quedarse en el loft.

Al llegar al pequeño pueblo que acogía la competición, Rick aparcó en un parking improvisado en un terreno campestre y lleno de barro. A pesar de lo que Kate pudo pensar, el hecho de mancharse los zapatos no le supuso ningun problema. El lugar estaba impregnado de esa sensación de gas y motor que daba las competiciones. Las luces iluminaban el circuito y las gradas. El sonido de los motores junto con la música de animación y los speekers que comentaban cada carrera o cada participación de free style ambientaban el pueblecito. Sin embargo lo mejor era ese olor singular, especialmente a pop corn y algodón de azúcar.

Los puestos de comida rápida, alguna que otra caseta de feria sobre tiro a la diana y algún que otro puestecito ambulante daban un toque especial a la zona.

Dieron un par de vueltas por el circuito y la feria, ganando un peluche para cada niño hasta que se dirigieron a la zona de los participantes. Tommy iba corriendo, saltando por la tierra y completamente emocionado mientras que Sophia, después de mucho pedirlo, había conseguido que su padre la llevara en hombros.

Al lado de él, en silencio y disfrutando del momento, iba Kate.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó el escritor.

-Si-sonrió.

Rick miró todo a su alrededor. Habían varias mujeres rubias y con poca ropa que iban a lucirse entre los moteros participantes y los espectadores. El ruido de motores en esa zona era ensordecedor.

-No sabía que todo esto era un trabajo...

Kate no pudo evitar reír. Ella estaba más acostumbrada que él a ese tipo de competiciones ya que había ido a más de una en compañía de su ex... Sobre todo antes de tener a Tommy.

-Mami, allí está Papá.

Kate miró a lo lejos a Ethan quien se estaba sacando varias fotos con un par de adolescentes probablemente seguidores de ese deporte y reía con un par de chicas con escasez de ropa, quienes le posaban un gorro vaquero a Ethan.

Ethan iba con una camiseta de tirantes negro mostrando musculo con el traje negro y verde ya puesto, aunque con las mangas anudadas en la cintura. Beckett no pudo evitar rodar los ojos al ver los gestos entre su ex y esa chica.

-¿Puedo ir a saludarle?

Kate sopesó la idea unos segundos y finalmente aceptó.

-Hasta aquí hemos llegado-dijo Rick bajando a Sophia de sus hombros.

-¡Nooo!

-Sophia, enseguida empezará la competición e iremos a la grada... Allí estarás sentada.

-Papi...

-Ven-Kate le alargó sus brazos y la tomó por debajo de las axilas, cogiéndola en brazos al mismo tiempo que la niña tomaba impulso para su satisfacción.

Sophia sonrió contenta y se agarró pasando sus bracitos por el cuello de la detective y rodeando la cintura de Beckett con sus piernas, mientras miraba a su padre.

Rick hizo una mueca y Kate no pudo evitar reír. Los tres estaban completamente ajenos a que estaban siendo observados por Ethan.

Ethan jugaba con Tommy poniéndole el gorro vaquero mientras intentaba hablar con un promotor y con una tía que estaba realmente buenísima, sin embargo, su mirada no podía evitar dirigirse hacia donde estaba Kate.

Kate y su amigo...

Con su hija.

Como una familia.

Tal y como minutos atrás habían llegado en compañía también de Thomas. Tal y como se acercaban en ese instante a él... Como una familia de verdad.

Ethan terminó de hablar con el promotor y se acercó con Tommy en brazos hacia donde estaba su ex, saludándolos con un exceso de confianza, sobre todo con Rick quien no esperaba que Ethan le saludara de esa forma, casi como si fueran viejos conocidos.

Kate aprovechó el momento para comentarle el hecho de que no le avisara sobre la visita de Rick del día anterior... Ethan rió quitandole hierro al asunto, diciendole que se trataba de una bromita.

-Habéis venido todos...-murmuró- Como si fuerais una familia...-el tono de ironía mezclado con molestia fue totalmente notable.

-Bueno...-Rick se rascó la cabeza incomodo- Es... Si...

-Claro, te estas tirando a mi mujer...

Castle empalideció sobre todo por el hecho que los niños estaban cerca y podrían haber escuchado eso. Kate no dudó un segundo en golpear el hombro de Ethan con fuerza.

-Jajajaj... Tío no te agobies -dijo mirando la cara de Rick- que bromeaba-rió mientras metía sus brazos bien formados y tatuados en las mangas del traje protector que llevaba anudadas en la cintura cuando escuchó el aviso por megafonia. Ya era hora de prepararse.

Rick suspiró.

-Espero que te mole el rollo y tal... ¿Has ido alguna vez alguna?

-No...

-Por que no te vienes un momento por aquí mientras las chicas buscan su sitio-dijo mientras le hacia un gesto cariñoso a Sophia- y te enseño el pepinarro de moto que tengo ahora...Además veras que hay cada rubia que... Ya sabes-dijo haciendo un gesto obsceno a pesar de la mirada de su ex.

Rick miró a Kate algo confuso pero finalmente asintió. Kate se llevó a los niños a la grada y Rick siguió por la zona de los moteros a Ethan.

Fueron hasta donde estaban sus motos y su equipo hablando sobre las motos que se iban cruzando por el camino.

Rick se sentía bastante fuera de lugar.

Al llegar a un puestecito de merchandising de su propia marca donde habían camisetas y gorras con su numero y nombre, o algún que otro calendario de desnudos de mujeres y hombres, Ethan se detuvo. Su moto estaba preparada allí mismo junto a otra de exhibición.

-Colega, no se de que vas...

Rick alzó una ceja.

-Esa de ahí...-señaló- Es mi familia. Y he venido a quedarme. Te piensas que eres genial vendiendo Best Sellers y demás... Pero yo también puedo hacerme cargo de ellos.

Rick se mantuvo en silencio, no quería caer en el juego de ese idiota. Pero cuando comentó un par de gilipolleces más sin sentido, dejando en duda la reputación de su amiga y fanfarroneando sobre el sexo con ella no pudo evitarlo.

-¿Vas a cuidarles como lo has hecho estos años? ¿Trabajando de esto? Por que mucho hablar pero... Kate me ha dicho que siempre te has ausentado-dijo dejando patente la familiaridad y confianza que Kate y él compartían, más allá del sexo que Ethan creía que tenían.

-Las motos son mi pasión... Pero puedo vivir de ello... Y puedo... Vendo calendarios... Calendario que a Kate le encantan...

Rick miró el calendario al que se refería y vio a Ethan desnudo completamente y sentado en su moto. En otro se tapaba sus partes con el casco. ¿Realmente estaba comparando sus libros con ese calendario?

-Tu te la estarás follando pero yo...

-Si no te importa me gustaría que hablaras con más respeto de la madre de tu hijo-dijo seriamente.

Ethan apretó sus labios al mismo tiempo que sus puños, Castle le sacaba de quicio. No estaba acostumbrado a discutir con educación...

-Eres gilipollas tío... ¿De que cojones vas?

-Voy de hombre, eso es lo que soy a diferencia de ti que sólo eres un niñato que ha tenido un hijo y no se hace cargo de él...

-No me vengas de listo-dijo empujándolo- Vas de tipo enrollado y con pasta... Y de buen papá, pero...

Rick ni siquiera se inmutó y le miró seriamente interrumpiéndolo tajantemente:

-Si de verdad quisieras esa familia habrías estado allí... Siempre.

* * *

Rick se sentó al lado de Kate mientras los niños animaban al padre de Tommy durante toda la carrera. Él se mantuvo en silencio. No dijo nada, ni siquiera cuando Ethan en una de las curvas derrapó y cayó al suelo haciendo levantar de sus asientos a Tommy y a Kate.

La punzada de celos y de sentimientos contradictorios atravesó su pecho sin piedad.

La miró de reojo durante toda la carrera para observar sus reacciones y no pudo impedir que al terminar, tanto ella como su hijo fueran hasta la zona de los moteros para cerciorarse de que Ethan estaba bien, aun habiendo terminado la carrera quinto.

Él esperó pacientemente a unos metros de distancia mientras hablaban los tres, un momento después, Tommy se alejó de sus papás con un billete de cinco dólares dispuesto a comprar algo para comer para él y Sophia, por supuesto acompañados por Rick.

-Tienes que dejarlo...

-¡Venga ya... Soy bueno, lo sabes!

-Pero si casi te matas...

-Eres una exagerada-musitó molesto- Me he distraído viendo como juegas a la familia feliz...

-Osea que ahora es mi culpa que tengas 32 años... Casi edad para dejarlo... Y te caigas... ¿Es mi culpa?

-No digo eso pero...-bufó- ¿Que demonios haces con ese tío? Kate, tu y yo eramos una familia... Somos una familia con Tommy.

-No, Ethan, tu perdiste ese derecho hace mucho tiempo... Si es que alguna vez lo tuviste...

Ethan le miró seriamente.

-Tienes que dejar de follártelo...

-Yo no... ¡Tu no decides con quien me acuesto o no!-masculló Kate-.

-Pues he venido a quedarme, Ya he hablado con Jax... Voy a quedarme su taller aquí... Y viajaré a Chicago algunos días para revisar el otro mientras no compita.

-Que es siempre, y si no estas compitiendo estas de fiesta, o apostando...

-Apropósito de eso...

-No. No soy tu madre, no pienso pagarte ninguna deuda de ninguna apuesta más...Ni de caballos, ni de perros, ni de poker... ¡Madura Ethan!

Ethan le miró molesto y la agarró de la muñeca cuando intentó irse, Beckett se zafó con un solo movimiento y una mirada que dejó helado al motero.

-Te gusta...

Kate le miró sin comprender.

-Ese tipo te gusta...

-Claro que me gusta.-dijo sinceramente y sintiendo de nuevo un cosquilleo en su estomago después de haber aceptado por fin que Rick Castle le gustaba y a decir verdad, le gustaba mucho.

-Pues me da igual Kate, es mi hijo y pienso estar presente...

Beckett no dijo nada y salió de allí caminando como si nada para buscar a Tommy, Rick y Sophia.

No tenía ganas de seguir discutiendo con Ethan, sobre todo después de un tema que habían hablado tantas veces y que como bien sabía siempre terminaba igual...

* * *

Beckett miró la pizarra distraída y suspiró. Había pasado más de una semana desde la competición y sorprendentemente, todo seguía igual. Con Ethan en la ciudad y visitando a Tommy, llevándole a la escuela o pasando un rato con él, pero no en su casa.

Ethan ya había encontrado un lugar en el que quedarse: El apartamento de un amigo de la infancia.

Kate estaba preocupada. Esta vez parecía ir en serio... No esperaba que fuera así. La promesa de Ethan siempre tenían fecha de caducidad, a veces era un día, a veces eran dos... y en ocasiones solo horas.

Así había sido desde siempre, tanto con ella como con Tom.

Sin embargo, ella ya no le daba mayor importancia a diferencia de sus primeros años juntos y de todas las discusiones que sus falsas promesas y esperanzas habían provocado en su relación y en el nacimiento de su hijo.

Ahora ya no.

Y ella sabía que si esa promesa seguía vigente era por que se veía atacado por Castle.

-Becket-dijo Espo apareciendo de la nada, distrayendola de todos sus pensamientos- Lanie ha llamado tiene algo que contarnos. ¿Vienes?

-¿Y Ryan?

-Trabajando con Castle-señaló la sala de reuniones en las que tanto el detective como el escritor estaban tras una buena pila de archivos que tenían que leer para intentar esclarecer el caso en el que se encontraban, atascados para no variar.

Kate asintió y miró a su compañero.

-Vamos-confirmó Kate y tomando su chupa de cuero se dirigió al ascensor para ir hasta la morgue, poco acostumbrada a tener a Espo de compañero desde que Castle había aparecido allí.

* * *

Una hora después, cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en la planta de homicidios lo último que Kate esperaba encontrar era aquello.

Caminó hasta su mesa acompañada de Espo y se encontraron a Ryan frente a la pizarra mirando las diferentes pruebas allí expuestas.

Kate alzó una ceja y luego se fijó en la mochila de deporte de su hijo, sobre su silla.

-¿Tommy está aquí?-frunció el ceño- Pensaba que se quedaría a cenar con...

Ryan hizo una mueca y Kate comprendió al instante. Miró por encima del hombro de su compañero hacia la sala de descanso y a través de la persiana puedo ver a su hijo en el sofá, hecho un ovillo y para su sorpresa, Castle semi arrodillado a su lado, probablemente hablando con él.

Kate se llevó una mano a la frente, masajeandola, tratando de no maldecir. Intentó contener sus pensamientos y su preocupación pellizcando el puente de su nariz. Eso era una de sus mayores preocupaciones: como el idiota de Ethan podía hacer daño a su hijo.

No había tardado nada en salir huyendo. A la más mínima oportunidad, como siempre, dejaba tirado a Tommy.

-Ha dejado una nota.

Beckett miró a Ryan.

El detective le pasó la nota a su compañera y se puso a charlar con Espo mientras ella intentaba no reaccionar ante la lectura de la misiva.

"_Kate, me ha surgido una tema de motos en Australia, tengo que regresar a Chicago cuanto antes. He dejado a Tommy con Kevin y Javi... Nos vemos cuando regrese. Gracias por dejarme pasar estos días con el enano. E.S."_

Beckett arrugó la nota y la tiró a la papelera. A ella ya no le importaba nada, pero no podía evitar sentirse traicionada, dolida y realmente enfadada en cuanto a la decepción que podía causarle a su bebé.

Se levantó y pasó de largo dejando a sus compañeros teorizando sobre el caso. Se acercó hasta la puerta de la sala de descanso lo más calmada que pudo y al llegar allí, con la puerta abierta, no pudo evitar apoyarse en el umbral y escuchar la conversación...

-Tu madre vendrá en un rato-susurró Rick, inclinado y de espaldas a Kate, sin saber de su presencia mientras tapaba el angulo de visión del niño, pero por suerte o por desgracia ella si podía ver su carita de tristeza medio hundido en el sofá.-No pasa nada...

Rick acariciaba su pelo y tenía una rodilla postrada en el suelo con medio cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante, hablando entre susurros, casi como una confidencia.

-Escuchame-dijo el adulto captando su atención. Kate pudo ver como el niño miraba al escritor y se mantuvo al margen de ambos, apenas escuchando- Te voy a contar un secreto... Yo no tengo papá.

El niño abrió los ojos.

-Tú tienes uno... Y ahora estará más ausente que nunca, pero yo nunca tuve y... Bueno no es tan malo, no compartes a mami...-Rick carraspeó- Y si... Si necesitas jugar a fútbol, me tienes a mi...

-¿Sabes jugar?

-No sé, pero me puedes enseñar...-Tommy sonrió esta vez sinceramente, sin ser consciente del todo del consuelo que Rick le estaba proporcionando.

Tommy asintió.

-Tu papá aunque esté lejos también te quiere enano y tu mamá te quiere muchísimo... Y yo también te quiero.

Kate no pudo evitar morder su labio inferior totalmente halagada por la manera en la que el hombre se comportaba con el niño. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo y cuando Rick se movió para levantarse acariciando el cabello de Tom, el niño la descubrió en la puerta.

-Mamá...

Rick le miró algo cohibido al ser descubierto y fue a hablar pero se calló ante el gesto de Kate, sonriendole y restandole una importancia negativa de la que carecía. Aquello había sido perfecto, tanto para el niño como para su madre. Le sonrió y le agradeció con la mirada y Rick asintió al mismo tiempo que se alejaba dejando a Kate y a Tommy un momento de intimidad.

Castle cerró la puerta al salir y se acercó hasta donde estaban Espo y Ryan quienes no dijeron nada pero tampoco hacia falta ante la mirada de comprensión y agradecimiento que le dedicaron al escritor. Ahora él era uno más de ellos. Uno más de la doce.

Estuvieron trabajando durante un buen rato con el sonido de la risa de madre e hijo de fondo, intentando hacer que el niño se olvidara del nuevo desplante de su padre. A ultima hora Kate se les unió y un buen rato después decidió dar por terminada la jornada laboral.

-Es tarde, os acompañaré- había comentado Rick al subirse con ellos en el ascensor, bien entrada la tarde...

Y así había sido. Rick acompañó a Kate hasta su casa y al llegar después de comer algo por el camino, Thomas se había quedado dormido directamente en el sofá, por lo que Kate le cambio la ropa como pudo y lo metió en la cama ante la mirada de cariño del escritor, quien se mantuvo al margen y en silencio durante todo el rato.

Al salir y cerrar la puerta de la habitación del pequeño, Kate le ofreció algo de beber.

-Una cerveza estará bien-había dicho Rick al ver que Beckett ya llevaba la suya propia en la mano y le daba un sorbo.

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá del apartamento de Kate y bebieron durante un buen rato en silencio.

Beckett miraba un punto fijo de la nada y sintió como una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. Sintiéndose patética pasó su dedo pulgar por encima de ella, secándola, intentando que él no se hubiera dado cuenta.

-Ethan es... Es el típico tío sabes...

Rick frunció el ceño al escucharla.

-Hubo un tiempo en el que daba igual cualquier cosa... Le creí y le iba a creer siempre... Me quedé embarazada y peleábamos constantemente... Pero... -rió con ironía- Daba igual por que era el típico tío que... Simplemente hacía que tu mundo diera vueltas... Que se parara todo cuando te miraba...-suspiró soltando un bufido que representaba lo idiota que se sentía.-Ya no. No puedo confiar más en él...

Rick apuró su cerveza escuchando a Kate y recordando como había visto como sin un ápice de arrepentimiento Ethan dejaba a Tommy en la doce y salía de allí. No lo comprendía. Él mismo en el pasado había sido bastante juerguista, sin embargo, al nacer Alexis y luego Sophia, sus prioridades cambiaron.

Suspiró y dejó el botellin sobre la mesa mirando a Kate. Su corazón latía con intensidad. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas abrazarla, besarla, consolarla, deseaba hacerle el amor ahí mismo, en ese mismo sofá... Y en la cama. Contra la pared. Donde fuera... Necesitaba decirle lo mucho que estaba sufriendo por ser invisible para ella... La necesitaba a ella.

-Yo...

-Lo siento-masculló dejando su botellin al lado del de él y levantándose- Soy patética...

-No lo eres.

Rick soltó el aire pesado de su interior. Había perdido el momento de decirle que ella era la mujer que cuando le miraba hacia que todo se parara... Que ella hacía volar su mundo completamente.

Ambos se dirigieron a la puerta completamente sumidos en sus pensamientos y Kate abrió.

El lado positivo era que estaba curada de Ethan.

Miró a Castle unos segundos, perdiéndose en la maravilla de ojos azules que le devolvían la mirada casi con devoción y sonrió. Ambos se movieron a la vez para darse un beso en la mejilla. Un simple roce, casi en la comisura de sus labios que hizo saltar chispas en los cuerpos de ambos.

-Nos vemos mañana Castle...

-Hasta mañana, Detective.

Kate cerró la puerta tras la casi huida del escritor y acto seguido apoyó su frente en la puerta...

-Tu eres ese hombre Rick-susurró para si misma, a sabiendas que Rick era el hombre que tenía la espontanead y la invitaba a desayunar viendo el amanecer el día de su cumpleaños y era suficientemente responsable para cuidar de su hijo.

Se mordió el labio y suspiró separándose de la puerta, sin saber que al otro lado, Castle había hecho el mismo gesto, sabiendo que ella era la indicada...

¿Cuanto más tardarían en reconocerlo?

* * *

Bueno, ha sido algo más largo de lo habitual... Y espero que os haya gustado. Nos vemos en el siguiente en el que os avanzo habrá algunas risas y algo sexy... mm jejeje o eso espero...

S.


	22. Chapter 22

**Bueno aquí un nuevo capítulo... Bueno el fic que empezó siendo dulce etc ha alcanzado un nuevo nivel que no tiene nada que ver con los nenes... Pero nada que ver con drama. Espero que os guste y espero que las risas esten aseguradas... El capitulo en si es más bien de transición pero era una petición de mi cupcake y bueno, ella cumplió en muchos de sus fics con mis demandas por lo que yo he aceptado esta... Disfrutalo Juno ;-).**

**Espero no tener muchas faltas de ortografía por que no releo mucho ya que aun sigo recuperandome y sigo bastante agotada... Anyway, muchisimas gracias por leer y por comentar.**

* * *

Kate arrugó su nariz cuando sintió los primeros rayos de sol colarse por la ventana sin piedad alguna y darle directamente en el rostro. La noche anterior estaba tan agotada que había olvidado por completo cerrar las cortinas y la consecuencia no era otra que la luz natural filtrándose por el ventanal en ese nuevo día.

Sin embargo no se movió. Ni siquiera abrió los ojos. Se dio la vuelta y siguió intentando dormir con una sonrisa en sus labios a sabiendas que no tenía que despertarse... No tan temprano. No cuando Tommy aun dormiría por varias horas y cuando ni ella ni él tenían ningún deber...

Domingo de descanso.

Se había tirado toda la semana esperando ese día después del episodio de Ethan y de un caso que le había sacado de sus casillas... Había estado toda la semana Trabajando constantemente sin un momento de tranquilidad, yendo y viniendo del colegio y cuidando a Tommy -quien era bastante travieso-, disfrutando de los pocos momentos que tenía con él y llevándose el trabajo a casa para tener el domingo libre.

Por fin podía descansar.

Su sonrisa se matizó cuando pensó que aun podría disfrutar de su cama y de la intimidad de su habitación un buen rato antes de que Tommy se levantara...

Soltó un leve gemidito cuando se estiró como un gato y se mordió el labio pensando en lo bien que le habían sentado esas horas de descanso y lo mucho que había disfrutado ese sueño erótico que acababa de tener...

A pesar de la frustración de ser un sueño y no una realidad...

Si la realidad fuera así... Rick era el protagonista de los mejores besos y caricias que había recibido jamás...

Suspiró sintiéndose aun acalorada y cachonda y se irguió mirando en dirección al cajón de la mesita mientras que los pensamientos que estaba teniendo con el escritor no desaparecían de su mente.

No pudo evitar sentirse excitada y mordió su labio para contener las ganas sin apartar la mirada del pequeño mueble...

¿Y si...?

Apretó sus labios impidiendo que una risita escapara de ellos mientras removía las sábanas. Alargó la mano y abrió el cajón. Realmente sus amigas estaban locas haciéndole ese regalo por su cumpleaños...

No es que ella no hubiera utilizado algún que otro juguete sexual en el pasado, con alguna pareja o incluso en su propia soledad...

No es que ella nunca se hubiera masturbado o siguiera haciéndolo muy de vez en cuando, cuando lo necesitaba... Pero el tamaño y color verde de ese vibrador le habían hecho reír y pensar que sus amigas estaban realmente locas.

-Una alegría no le hace mal a nadie... Y tu hace tiempo que no te das una...-le había dicho Lanie entre risas después de un par de chupitos, a pesar de las quejas de Beckett sobre la idea que Lanie tenía de ella.

-Me lo cuentas todo, Katie...

-Es cierto-había interrumpido Maddie-.

Kate rodó los ojos intentando olvidar esa noche sobre todo cuando el recuerdo del beso de Rick hizo mella en ella y lo dejó sobre la cama, mirándolo de reojo. Soltó una risilla sin poder evitarlo y se recostó con la espalda semi apoyada en el cabezal de su cama.

Cerró los ojos y deslizó su mano bajo la camiseta de algodón de manga corta que utilizaba para dormir. Por que a pesar de que estaban en pleno invierno, con la calefacción tenía calor... Y a esas alturas, su cuerpo hervía en deseos... Hervía con ganas de ser acariciado...

Deslizó su mano por su vientre sintiendo la piel caliente y subió hacia arriba para acariciar su seno, apretando levemente mientras imaginaba que no era su mano quien lo hacía...

Se mordió el labio sintiendo como sus pezones, durisimos, rozaban con la tela. Se pellizcó uno intentando contener el deseo y bajó su mano hacia la goma del culotte con el que dormía. No dudó ni un instante en introducir su mano por la prenda, entre sus piernas y testar lo húmeda que se encontraba después del sueño que había tenido...

Arqueó su espalda y su coronilla se hundió en la almohada que reposaba en su espalda. Contuvo un jadeo cuando su pulgar se movió de forma circular en su clítoris. Todo su ser tembló.

Todo su cuerpo se estremeció y tomó la decisión de ir más allá, abrió los ojos y alargando la mano y agarró el vibrador.

No dudó un momento más en pulsar el botón de encendido y el aparato comenzó a vibrar levemente en su mano. Kate necesitaba algo más de intensidad y subió un nivel de vibración en el momento en que posaba la punta del falo sobre su clítoris.

No pudo evitar dar un respingo y que miles de sensaciones recorrieran todo su cuerpo haciendo que su mano libre agarrara con fuerza la sabana, sintiendo como perdía completamente la cabeza.

Ella no era de las que se masturbaban con un consolador... Sin embargo, no estaba nada mal...

-mmm Rick-se le escapó jadeando.

Las vibraciones sobre su sexo estaban dándole un placer que hacía tiempo no sentía, pero faltaba algo... Volvió a cerrar los ojos y no pudo evitar pensar que quien le daba ese placer no era otro que Richard Castle.

Con sus manos... con su boca, sus labios, sus caricias... Imaginó su cuerpo grande y fuerte sobre el suyo, moviendo su miembro entre los pliegues de ella así como movía al mismo tiempo el vibrador, frotándose deliciosamente.

-Si...si...Rick...

Kate no podía más, su cuerpo se estremecía por cada envío de placer a través de las vibraciones...Sin esperar más, se penetró con el aparato sintiéndose llena, deseando que fuera Rick quien la penetraba en ese instante...

Giró su cuello tapando su cara con la almohada y mordiéndola mientras seguía moviendo su muñeca y por consiguiente el aparato en su interior cada vez más rápido, sintiendo como todas sus terminaciones nerviosas se rendían al placer y la lujuria, notando como su sexo se contraía en el momento de llegar al éxtasis provocado principalmente por la fricción y las vibraciones.

Kate se separó de la almohada con los ojos llorosos y sacando el vibrador de su interior.

Dejó el vibrador sobre su clítoris, recibiendo las ultimas vibraciones que le hacían seguir temblando en medio del devastador orgasmo que le había asaltado.

Su cuerpo estaba sudado y completamente sensible, apenas el aire llegaba a través de su boca entreabierta sintiendo que casi había perdido el sentido.

Apagó el aparato y lo dejó sobre la cama mientras jadeaba hondo y se sentaba soltando una risa de satisfacción. Aun le temblaban las piernas cuando se levantó, limpió el compañero que había sustituido a Castle en su sueño y tras guardarlo se dirigió a la ducha para terminar de relajarse y empezar un nuevo día.

Un nuevo día con una sonrisa que no sería capaz de borrar en horas...

* * *

Rick bufó exasperado y miró con cansancio a su hija mayor. ¿En que momento había crecido tanto y en que momento de la mañana de ese domingo habían empezado esa discusión sin sentido?

-¡Un preservativo, Alexis!-dijo Richard molesto mirando a su hija frente a él.

-Papá...

-No, ni papá ni papó... No. Esto es serio. Sólo tienes quince años, en que demonios pensabas? Con quien lo estas utilizando?

Alexis bajó la mirada sintiéndose entre enfadada y completamente avergonzada por el ataque de su padre. No tenía compasión alguna... Desde que había encontrado por casualidad ese preservativo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta no le había dado ni un momento de respiro.

La pelirroja intentó hablar pero su padre se lo impidió empezando un monologo sobre su educación y sobre las relaciones sexuales.

-Papá...¿Que es un condón?-interrumpió Sophia, quien había dejado de lado su muñeca para interesarse por la conversación de su padre y su hermana.

Rick apretó sus labios y sintió como el calor en su rostro aumentaba, en parte por la vergüenza y en parte por el enfado.

Él no estaba preparado para esta clase de situaciones...

-Son...como unos globos.

-Yo quiero uno.

-Son de mayores.

Sophia hizo una mueca y bufó molesta.

-Papá...

-Sophia, cariño, ve a ver dibujos, ahora estoy hablando con Alexis...Es importante.

-¿Es sobre su novio?

-Sophia callate-se quejó Alexis molesta.

Rick miró a su hija con seriedad y una mezcla de decepción y dolor. No comprendía nada. Antes Alexis le contaba casi todo... Pero desde hacía unos meses la adolescencia le había asaltado de una forma que Richard no estaba contento.

Alexis estaba cansada de esa conversación sin rumbo alguno, su padre solo estaba poniéndose cada vez más nervioso y más enfadado sin darle oportunidad de explicarse.

-El condón...

-No...No quiero ni siquiera escucharte, eres muy joven para estas cosas y aunque en alguna ocasión te he hablado de mi juventud yo... ¡Es que ni siquiera se me pasa por la cabeza que tu...aggg! -Rick frunció el ceño- ¿A donde vas?

-He quedado para desayunar con Christine y su familia...

Rick se cruzó de brazos... No quería dejar salir a Alexis. Si por él fuera la encerraría en el loft para que no saliera jamás, sin embargo sabía que aquello aun sería peor y si total Christine era amiga de la familia y estarían sus padres no pasaría nada.

Además él necesitaba consejo... Aprovecharía el momento para recibir ayuda.

Y de paso, plantearía la posibilidad de meter a Sophia en una burbuja y que no creciera jamás...

Alexis cerró la puerta de un portazo sin decir nada más, sobresaltando al resto de la familia. Rick no pudo evitar mirar a su hija pequeña quien se encogió de hombros sin comprender nada...

* * *

Kate miró como Thomas se acostaba en el sofá exagerando lo hinchado que estaba después del delicioso desayuno que le había preparado mami después de despertarse.

Tortitas con chocolate y zumo de naranja.

Ella aun llevaba el pelo humedo y suelto e iba vestida con un pantalon deportivo y una camiseta de la NYPD cuando sonó el timbre.

-¿Quién será?

Tommy hizo una mueca y su madre se levantó yendo a la puerta, descalza.

Abrió la puerta con una sonrisa que se esfumó en el momento que reconoció quien había al otro lado de la puerta... Tal vez debería haber mirado antes de abrir y haber fingido que no estaba en casa.

Pero no era una posibilidad cuando el portero conocía a Rick, quien era su casero y tenía todo el derecho de aparecer por el edificio...

-Castle...-suspiró apoyada en la puerta- Es mi día de fiesta...-hizo una mueca.

Y aunque no era del todo cierta su molesta, si se sentía algo incomoda por tenerle que ver justo después de que ella hubiera hecho eso con aquello pensando en él... Sabía que si verbalizaba en su mente lo que acababa de hacer su rostro se teñiría de rojo.

Castle se mordió el labio y entrecerró los ojos. Se pasó una mano por el cabello intentando parecer tranquilo, pero no era así, después de que Ethan dejara a Tommy en la doce y la posterior conversación de él con Kate se había sentido nervioso cada vez que ellos estaban juntos trabajando y había intentado sentirse cómodo y mantenerse al margen de todo tipo de mal entendidos.

Había conseguido que su relación fluyera, pero ahora estaba él ahí, invadiéndola en su espacio personal... En su día festivo como si nada.

-Perdona... Yo no...¿Estas ocupada verdad? Lo siento, no he pensado que en tu día de fiesta... Y necesitaba...

Kate aflojó su mirada y sonrió levemente viendo como él se había desestabilizado por completo. Realmente era fácil hacerlo.

-Pasa anda-dijo abriendo la puerta del todo y en el momento que Rick se movió pudo ver como Sophia quien se había mantenido en silencio y aun lado, pasó corriendo saludando a Kate sin siquiera mirarla y yendo a saludar a su amigo con alegría.

Beckett sonrió cerrando la puerta y ambos se quedaron en la cocina, preparando café mientras los niños gritaban y saltaban en el salón como locos.

-Toma-le pasó su taza- ¿Que necesitas?

-He discutido con Alexis...

La detective no pudo evitar asentir y dio un sorbo a su taza mientras prestaba atención al monologo que el escritor había iniciado, casi sin respirar, comentandole todo con detalles y quedandose casi sin aire.

Beckett apenas podía prestar atención y se asomó un segundo al salón. Tommy saltaba en el sofá y Sophia le imitaba después de haberse quitado sus botas de estilo militar rosas.

No pudo evitar sonreír con ternura al ver las dos coletas irregulares que recogían su cabello. Desde luego Castle necesitaba una ayuda con esas niñas.

-Niños, no saltéis en el sofá... Thomas sabes que lo tienes prohibido...

El niño hizo una mueca y saltó del sofá mirando a su amiga quien hizo lo mismo.

Kate regresó a la cocina y los dos niños podían escuchar a los adultos hablar sobre algo que implicaba a Alexis, su novio y algo de adultos...

Kate estaba apoyada en la encimera hablando con Rick intentando aconsejarle cuando los dos niños aparecieron allí entre risas, después de que se hablaran entre susurros, Tommy trató de llamar la atención a su madre a toda costa, tirando de su camiseta sin importarle que Kate estuviera hablando con Rick.

-Mamá... Mamá... Mamá...

-Tommy... Estamos hablando. ¿Que quieres?

-¿Podemos jugar con los playmobils de vaqueros e indios?

Kate torció sus labios. Le había confiscado los muñecos hacía dos días cuando Tommy no se había portado bien, después de que Kate le había repetido varias veces que tenía que recoger las cosas que dejaba por medio... Suspiró y miró a Castle, bastante agobiado.

-Si, puedes.

Sabía que así los tendría entretenidos y así podía hablar tranquilamente con el escritor, que falta le hacía. No podía evitar sonreír ante las dudas sobre su hija adolescente... Pensaba asustarlo contándole alguna historia propia, después de todo ella sabía por que Alexis tenía un preservativo, el problema era que Rick se había precipitado con ella una vez más.

-¿Dónde están?

-En mi habitación, en el cajón-contestó sin darle importancia a su indicación, menos cuando los dos niños subieron las escaleras corriendo a su habitación.

Un momento después, los niños jugaban y gritaban en el salón con un montón de muñecos, incluidos los recién recuperados y Castle y Beckett seguían en la cocina, disfrutando de la taza de café y los sabios consejos de mujer de la detective.

-Mira Rick, lo que tienes que hacer es darle un voto de confianza... Hablar con ella y no dar las cosas por hecho por que...

-Es una adolescente. Tiene quince años... Y conozco a los chicos de quince... Sé lo que hacen.

Beckett suspiró viéndole obzecadamente en un sólo pensamiento. Sin embargo no era ella quien debía decirle por que tenía un preservativo... Y a fin de cuentas, mejor que lo tuviera en el caso que hubiera empezado a tener relaciones sexuales. Aunque mejor no decirle aquello a Castle si no quería que le diera un sincope.

-Y la has dejado ir con Christine...-rió Kate- No das una...

-¿Si, Y?

-Es prima del tal Luke... El... novio de Alexis...

La cara de Rick cambió por completo empalideciendo y Beckett no pudo evitar reír, posando su mano en el brazo de él para intentar calmarlo y detenerlo en su arrebato de querer salir a buscar a Alexis como fuera.

El hombre no podía evitar preguntarse por que Kate sabía eso y cuantas otras cosas sabría más que él no tenía ni idea... Tal vez podía jugar esa carta a su favor y sonsacarle cosas de su propia hija.

-Escucha estaba su familia... Son jóvenes pero eso no significa

-Yo he sido joven.-interrumpió Castle.

-Y yo también... Créeme si hablaras con mi padre estarías completamente tranquilo del comportamiento de tu hija.

Rick abrió los ojos como platos para luego entrecerrarlos. Que clase de adolescencia había tenido Kate para decir aquello... Aunque podía imaginarse que había sido algo salvaje, después de todo se había quedado embarazada con 23 años, sin embargo no era quien para juzgarla cuando él tenía más o menos esa edad cuando nació Alexis.

-¿Por que tienen que crecer?

-No sé...

-No te quejes, tú tienes un chico es más fácil...

-Que antiguo eres-se quejó-Yo no quiero que una lagarta venga y haga lo que quiera con mi pequeño...

Rick no pudo evitar reír y dejó su taza a un lado ya vacía.

-Me gustaría hablar con tu padre, de verdad...-Kate le miró seriamente- No, sólo por saber... Por documentación para la novela.

-Ya... No utilizarás nada de eso-dijo Beckett solemnemente y precisamente en ese momento su móvil empezó a sonar y vibrar sobre la encimera. Kate miró la pantalla y sonrió- Mi padre...

Rick asintió y salió de la cocina para dejarle un momento de intimidad para poder hablar con su progenitor, a pesar que la cocina comunicaba con el salón a falta de paredes.

Castle se acercó hasta donde estaban los niños y completamente sumido en sus pensamientos sobre que hacer con su hija, perdió su mirada en un punto invisible de la sala.

No obstante, su mirada de golpe se fijó en algo que llamó completamente su atención y no pudo evitar paralizarse al ver de lo que se trataba. ¿Que demonios? ¿Por que Tommy tenía eso en una de sus manos y un muñeco en la otra? Notó como su pulso se aceleró y se sintió extraño. Entre incomodo y extrañamente excitado cuando en su mente un par de imágenes aparecieron en su mente.

Movió su cabeza evitando todos esos tipos de pensamientos y carraspeó.

-To...Tommy por que... Que...-volvió a carraspear cuando su voz falló estrepitosamente, trabándose la lengua- ¿Que tienes en la mano?

Tommy miró a Castle como si nada, alzando el aparato en forma de falo y de color verde.

-Es un cactus... Un cactus gigante del poblado de los indios-indicó con toda su inocencia alzando en su otra mano uno de los playmobils de indios.

Rick abrió la boca sin saber que decir y sintió que enrojecía en el momento en que Kate entraba en la sala comentándole algo sobre la conversación que acababa de tener con su padre y sobre su inminente viaje a Europa, motivo de su llamada o algo así... No podía escucharla ni pensar en nada que no fuera otra cosa que en el objeto que Thomas sostenía en sus manos.

Cuando Kate llegó a la altura y lo vio estático y rojo no comprendió nada hasta que la mirada de ella siguió la dirección de la mirada de Rick y la clavó en la mano de Tommy soltando un gritito y tapándose la boca con las manos.

-Que... Que... ¡Tommy! ¡¿De donde has sacado eso?!

Kate se abalanzó intentando quitarle el aparato de la mano de su hijo. Su vergüenza aumentaba a medida que el niño había saltado al sofá evitando que su madre agarrara el vibrador de sus manos.

Bendita inocencia.

Ni Sophia ni él entendían el revuelo de los adultos, ni su bochornoso estado en el que estaban, ni siquiera en el momento que Sophia soltó una de las cortinas sin querer haciendo que la estancia se oscureciera y el aparatito brillara en la semi oscuridad.

-ALAAAA UNA ESPADA DE STAR WARS-exclamó Tommy.

Kate no aguantó más la situación y lo agarró como pudo quitandole el aparato al mismo tiempo que Rick descorría la cortina.

* * *

El silencio después de la escena escabrosamente vergonzosa para Kate era patente en toda la casa. Los dos niños habían recogido los juguetes y estaban sentados en el sofá mientras sus padres ni siquiera se miraban.

No entendían nada.

Su mamá había cogido el aparato que se movía al encenderlo y hacía de cactus gigante para sus historias y lo había guardado sin decir nada, completamente nerviosa.

Al regresar al salón, la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

-Mamá. ¿Estas enfadada?

-No.

-Pero por que me has quitado...

-Eso era mío

En el momento en que Kate dijo aquello no pudo evitar cerciorarse que la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba con notoriedad centrándose especialmente en su rostro, coloreado de rojo por la vergüenza que estaba experimentando en ese momento.

Fue consciente de la mirada de Rick entre divertida y también por que no, excitada a la par que nerviosa y avergonzada del escritor sobre ella. No pudo evitar removerse en su asiento.

Aquello iba de mal en peor...

-¿Y que es?

-Es una cosa... Que no se toca.

-¿Y por que lo tienes?-preguntó Sophia.

Castle no pudo contener la risa y la vergüenza de Kate dio paso a un enfado considerable. Beckett le miró levantándose al mismo tiempo que Rick lo hacía después de ponerle las botas a Sophia para marcharse... La extraña, complicada e incomoda situación estaba durando demasiado... Una huida no iría mal.

-Será mejor que me vaya...

-Si, será lo mejor.

-Pero mamá... Aun no nos has explicado-se quejó Tommy- ¿Ese juguete es tuyo?

-Tommy... No hablaremos más de ese chisme por que son cosas de adultos, está bien...

Tommy se quejó unos segundos más pero finalmente se calló, despidiendose de Sophia quien también se quejaba de dejar de jugar... Mientras tanto, su padre, actuando de forma completamente infantil no pudo evitar soltar una risilla que no pasó inadvertida para la detective.

-Ya vale-se quejó- No soy yo la que se empalmó el otro día-susurró molesta- ¿Que tienes quince años?

Rick apretó sus labios dejando de reír cuando Kate lo puso en evidencia ante el comentario de su erección mañanera tras haber dormido con ella...

-Al menos ahí tenías una de verdad-se excusó- Podrías haberla utilizado-bromeó.

-Que más quisieras-le empujó Kate hacia la salida- Vete no hagas esto más difícil...

Castle sonrió.

-Sólo espero que Sophia no pille un trauma y que mi otra hija...-Rick se calló al ver la cara de Beckett- Detective, sólo bromeo-se excusó- Todos tenemos nuestras necesidades...

Beckett bufó. Ya sabía que todo este bochornoso secreto iba a servirle a Castle para mofarse un par de días...

Kate volvió a empujarle mientras Sophia se despidió de ella, esta vez dandole un abrazo y un beso y gritando a lo lejos a Tommy quien había olvidado por completo el absurdo suceso y se entretenía viendo dibujos animados.

Sophia fue hacia al ascensor mientras Rick miró unos segundos a Beckett.

-Sólo me pregunto...

Kate miró a Castle.

-¿En quién pensabas?

-Fuera.

Kate hizo el amago de cerrar la puerta pero Rick interpuso su pie impidiendo que cerrara.

-¿En mi?-preguntó divertido alzando las cejas una y otra vez.

-Fuera-repitió Kate y con un último empujón lo dejó fuera del apartamento y cerró la puerta de un solo golpe.

Sin embargo, una vez en la intimidad de su casa, sin la incesante mirada azul del escritor y a pesar de que se seguía sintiendo expuesta y llena de vergüenza, sonrió levemente.

Se mordió y se separó de la puerta mirando el suelo. Por supuesto que lo había hecho pensando en él... Pero eso era algo que jamás confesaría... Al menos no por voluntad propia.

* * *

En el siguiente la historia seguirá avanzando... ;-) Que tal si me pagais el esfuerzo (estando enfermilla) de escribir y actualizar rapido con un comentario para saber si os gusta o no?


	23. Chapter 23

**Aloha! No tengo palabras para agradeceros los 34 reviews que me habeis dejado en el último capítulo o como aunque algunos no comenteis sigais leyendo mi historia y sobre todo que os guste.**

**De verdad, muchisimas gracias por hacer que esta historia siga y que me guste escribirla, por que que ps guste anima a seguir... y que en 22 capítulos llevara 285 reviews se agradece... ¡Nunca había tenido tantos! :)**

**Lo más importante no es tener reviews pero si me interesan para saber que voy bien y que la historia sigue gustando por que si no... la acabaría ya y ese no es el caso, por ahora queda bastante que contar... Y por ahora este capítulo no creo que tenga tan buen recibimiento como el anterior pero me parece que es bastante interesante para seguir avanzando, sobre todo en la relación de Tommy y Rick.**

**Pronto prometo más Caskett ;-)**

**Muchas gracias por leer y por comentar.**

**Muchas gracias a Juno de nuevo por aguantar todas mis quejas sobre este capítulo que no fueron pocas jajajaja.**

**Y a los haters... Pues haters gona hate hate hate.**

* * *

Miró la hora en el reloj del móvil y lo guardó acelerando el paso mientras instaba a Tommy para que acelerara su paso, haciéndole casi correr por las calles de la ciudad.

Así estaban todos los días. Con prisas.

De un lado para otro.

De casa al colegio. Del colegio al trabajo y del trabajo a recoger a Tommy en las clases de fútbol… Y vuelta a empezar.

Entró en el edificio del escritor y saludó al portero sin pararse a tener una conversación más allá del propio saludo. Pulsó el botón del ascensor con insistencia.

-¿Lo hemos cogido todo, verdad?-preguntó Kate tras subirse al habitáculo.

Tommy no le contestó. Estaba más pendiente en cargar con su mochila de juguetes y en su parloteo sobre lo que pensaba hacer que no en contestar a su madre.

Kate abrió la bolsa de deporte de su hijo donde llevaba sus cosas y comprobó todo lo que llevaba: Ropa de recambio y una muda para el día siguiente, el pijama de Iron Man, algunos enseres de medicina como un jarabe, crema hidratante, protección solar y demás cosas como un termómetro que siempre llevaba encima. Para terminar unas zapatillas y unas deportivas.

-Sí, está todo-suspiró.

Kate intentó peinar el cabello de su hijo cuando pasó su mano por su cabeza de forma cariñosa, pero fue casi imposible.

-Cariño, deberíamos cortarte el pelo.

Thomas no contestó. Se zafó de la mano de su madre removiéndose. Ese día había estado inquieto pero al mismo tiempo distante de su mamá.

Beckett frunció el ceño y suspiró.

-Tienes que portarte bien, eh-dijo saliendo del ascensor siguiendo al niño que ya se dirigía a la puerta de los Castle, llamando al timbre.

Kate no dijo nada cuando Rick abrió la puerta y Tommy tras chocar el puño con él salió corriendo quitándose los zapatos al llegar a la alfombra pero se detuvo al ver que Sophia no estaba.

-¿Dónde está Sophia?

Rick miró hacia allí.

-Está en clases de Ballet. Vendrá más tarde con Alexis y su abuela...

-Estúpido Ballet.

-Thomas-se quejó Kate ante la palabra mal sonante que acababa de soltar. No le gustaba nada que dijera ninguna palabra así... –No me gusta que digas esas palabrotas… ¿Dónde la has escuchado?

El niño apartó la mirada de su madre y cabizbajo se puso a jugar con sus juguetes.

Beckett quien había seguido con la mirada a su hijo, la desvió y la clavó en Castle.

No era la primera vez que se encontraban después del episodio vergonzoso de su casa, pero si era la primera que lo hacían fuera de su trabajo y era algo que le daba pavor.

Sin embargo, la mirada de él le hizo relajarse.

Pasó al interior de la casa cuando el escritor se apartó para dejarle entrar y miró a su hijo entretenido… No sabía si debía mantener una charla con él antes de irse.

Dio un respingo cuando percibió a Castle detrás suyo, tal vez demasiado cerca y se giró con cara de preocupación.

-¿De verdad que no te molesta?

Rick la miró con seriedad y luego relajó su rostro.

-Tú misma me dijiste que no podía ir…

-Una cosa es que no vengas y otra cosa es que cuides de mi hijo.

Richard torció su cuello casi mirándole con evidencia.

-No, a ver, sabes que me gusta Tommy… Que no me importa quedarme con él. Y Sophia está contenta de que duerma aquí.

Kate asintió.

-Además… Antes que conmigo… Se quedaría con tu padre pero está de viaje ¿No?

Beckett asintió de nuevo.

-Y Ya no puedes contar con su niñera de toda la vida así que… -Rick se encogió de hombros- Deja de preocuparte de verdad. Me molesta más que no me dejes ir… ¿Sabes?

-Es un caso complicado y encubierto.

Rick hizo una mueca pero finalmente asintió.

-Tendrás cuidado. ¿No?

Beckett no pudo evitar sonreír levemente al ver la sincera preocupación con la que los ojos del escritor la miraban. Asintió y decidió cambiar de tema para que ninguno de los dos se sintiera incomodo.

-He metido toda su ropa aquí… -alzó la mochila-Está el pijama y más cosas, sus juguetes los tiene él-enumeró tras mirar la hora, viendo que se le estaba haciendo tarde- Ha salido de futbol sin bañarse por que teníamos prisa…Tendría que hacerlo antes de cenar… Pero…

-No te preocupes, lo hará.

-Bueno a veces no quiere y menos solo…

-Yo baño a Sophia, puedo hacerlo con él…-vio que Beckett miraba de nuevo el reloj- No te preocupes de nada.

Kate asintió agradeciéndole con la mirada y alzó la voz para llamar a Tommy.

Tuvo que repetir el nombre del niño tres veces hasta que éste dejó sus muñecos y acudió a donde estaba su madre, no muy contento.

Alzó su barbilla para mirarla pero su rostro estaba más serio de lo habitual.

-¿Vas a portarte bien, cariño?

Tommy se lo pensó unos segundos y finalmente asintió.

-Vendré a por ti mañana. ¿Ok?

Tommy asintió de nuevo y tras recibir un beso de parte de su madre salió corriendo sin decir nada más.

Kate no pudo evitar suspirar.

-A veces se enfada cuando tengo que trabajar de noche y…

-Hablaré con él-le guiñó el ojo.

Castle la acompañó hasta la puerta y se sintió como si fueran un matrimonio separado, dividiendo el tiempo de sus hijos, después de que Beckett le diera las últimas indicaciones.

Se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla totalmente improvisado e inesperado y Kate huyo quedando en tener novedades de su hijo a través de su móvil que abriría durante un par de horas por la noche.

* * *

Un rato después de que Beckett se marchara y que Rick estuviera jugando a la PlayStation con Tommy como si fuera su propio hijo, Castle apagó la consola de su despacho y miró al niño.

-Noooo. Un rato más.

-Lo siento, colega... Ahora toca ducharse.

Tommy hizo una mueca y trató de poner la mejor cara de cachorrito, con mirada incluida pero aquello sólo hizo reír a Castle.

-Ey, no copies mi cara...-sonrió- Venga, vamos a bañarnos.

-No quiero hacerlo, Rick.

-Lo siento, tu madre me ha dicho que te toca bañarte... Y eso es lo que haremos.

Tommy dejó el mando de la consola a un lado y se cruzó de brazos. No quería bañarse y no pensaba hacerlo, menos si no era en su casa. Él estaba acostumbrado a que le bañara su madre o a bañarse con ella. Raro era el día que su abuelo le bañaba. Pero nadie más.

-¿Sophia tardará mucho en volver?

Richard miró su reloj.

-Un ratito más. Seguro que cuando acabemos de bañarnos ella ya estará aquí para cenar.

Tommy asintió pero no se movió.

-Venga... ¿Sabes que tengo? Tengo una esponja de Darth Vader.

Thomas abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿En serio?

-En serio-asintió Rick muy seriamente.- Sólo te la dejaré para ducharte… Así que tendrás que ir a bañarte ¿Ok?

Tommy no se movió.

-Vamos yo me bañaré contigo, también tengo que hacerlo...

Finalmente Tommy aceptó el ofrecimiento del papá de Sophia y se levantó para agarrar su ropa y seguirle al baño, pero Rick se detuvo en el centro de la habitación.

-¿Prefieres el baño de las chicas? Tiene bañera...

Tommy frunció el ceño.

-No… Si es de chicas...-dijo extrañado.

-Ok-rió Castle-Vamos al mío... Al de los hombres-rió.

* * *

Castle abrió el grifo de la amplía ducha de su propio baño y dejó el agua caer calentándose, creando algo de vaho. Se giró y observó como el niño se quitaba su ropa lentamente y con algo de torpeza.

Sonrió viéndole divertido y comenzó a desnudarse él mismo, quedando en calzoncillos.

Rick miró a Tommy quien se acercó al retrete y se bajó los calzoncillos para sentarse y hacer pis.

-¿Haces sentado?

-Mamá no me explica muy bien cómo hacer como un chico mayor y tampoco quiere que manche todo-murmuró sin mirarle.

Rick hizo una mueca y sonrió... Probablemente esos temas para Kate eran tan complicados como cuando él se bañaba con Sophia cuando era más pequeña y la niña comentaba las diferencias de sus genitales con naturalidad mientras él se avergonzaba.

-Ahá...-Carraspeó- ¿Quieres que te enseñe yo?

Tommy le miró.

-¿O tu papá...?

Thomas negó rápidamente y efusivamente y antes de comenzar a orinar se levantó con sus calzoncillos de Bob Esponja a medio bajar.

-Ok...-dijo Rick sin saber si estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero encantado de tener algo parecido a un hijo para enseñarle esas cosas de hombre a hombre-ponte ahí-señaló el bidet que estaba al lado del retrete y quedaba a una mejor altura para el niño sin necesidad de subirse al taburete- Yo también haré...

Castle se colocó a su lado frente al retrete y levantó la tapa. Bajó su calzoncillo de licra para dejar libre su pene. Lo tomó entre sus manos, agarrándolo con la delicadeza necesaria y apuntó hacia el urinario.

Tommy le miró de costado sin saber bien que hacer pero no perdía detalle en como el adulto hacía pipí de pie y sin los problemas que él había tenido cuando había intentado hacerlo. Su cosita de hacer pipí apuntaba a todos lados, sobre todo recto dejándolo todo encharcado y haciendo que mami tuviera que limpiarlo...

-Es fácil... Sólo es práctica, si a partir de ahora... Haces pipí de pie...-dijo Castle- Y bueno, luego simplemente... Después al acabar… La sacudes levemente y listo-dijo Castle haciendo eso y acabando de orinar.

-Tu pilila es más grande que la mía, Rick.

Castle casi se atraganta con su propia saliva al escuchar el comentario del niño que le miraba casi asombrado.

-Si... Es por que... Bueno soy mayor...

Tommy asintió.

Castle miró al niño quien aguantaba su miembro pero no hacía nada.

Sonrió con ternura.

-Espera aquí-Castle aún en calzoncillos fue a la cocina y regresó con un puñado de cereales cheerios y los tiró en el retrete. Acercó el taburete hasta allí y agarrando a Tommy lo subió allí mismo frente al wc.

-Prueba de hacer puntería, enano-dijo a su lado, sin mirar para darle algo de intimidad- Eso es... Concentrado para que no salpiques fuera como dice mamá...

Segundos después escuchó el inconfundible sonido del pipí al golpear contra el agua. Miró de reojo y comprobó como el niño, con las piernas algo abiertas aguantaba su pene y apuntaba en busca de hacer tiro al blanco contra los cereales de colores. Sonrió al ver como acababa y se sacudía igual que él.

-¡Lo he hecho!-exclamó una vez subidos los calzoncillos y saltando del taburete.

-Lo has hecho-sonrió.

El niño alzó la mano para chocársela.

-Si... No... Eso no es higiénico, colega.

Tommy se encogió de hombros y se quitó los calzoncillos para meterse en la ducha, mojando su cabello y haciendo que sus rizos desaparecieran y su pelo quedara más largo de lo habitual.

Rick negó riendo y se quitó sus calzoncillos para meterse con él y así terminar de ducharse antes que las chicas llegaran.

Castle le dio la esponja de Darth Vader a Tommy y agarró el champú para el cabello. Le echó un poco encima y comprobó lo complicado que era hacerlo en el pelo del niño.

-Tu pelo es difícil.

-Mamá dice que debería cortármelo-murmuró Tommy jugando con la esponja-Pero yo no quiero...

-¿Por qué?-hizo una pausa- ¿Es porque tu padre también lo lleva largo?

-No... Me gusta así...

Rick sonrió viendo lo seguro que estaba de cómo le gustaba su pelo o cualquier otra cosa.

-Puedes llevarlo como quieras, Tommy.

-Sí. Y mamá me llama leoncito-dijo haciendo que sus mejillas se enrojecieran y sus ojos se achinaran al sonreír.

Rick rió.

-Es verdad, pareces un león con el pelo rizado... Pero vamos a tratar de hacerte una cresta-Castle puso un puñado de espuma en el pelo del niño y trató de enderezarlo sin conseguirlo, pero haciendo que ambos rieran.

-Ahora yo...-Tommy con sus manitas peinó el cabello de Castle en punta y luego le colocó espuma en la cara haciendo que tuviera barba- Tienes barba jajajaja.

-Si...-Castle rió y terminó de ayudarle a enjabonar su cuerpo y su pelo mientras también hacía lo propio.

-¿Estas enfadado con mamá?-preguntó Castle.

Tommy frunció el ceño y negó.

-No quiero que esté con los malos por la noche... No quiero que le hagan pupa.

Rick acarició la cabeza del niño, conmovido por la preocupación de él.

-No le pasará nada, Tommy.

El niño no dijo nada y volvió a ponerle más espuma, esta vez en la barbilla y también en las cejas, casi cubriéndole la cara por completo y haciendo que ambos rieran.

-Rick...

-¿Mmm?

-Yo de mayor... ¿Tendré la pilila así? Es muy grande.

Rick no pudo evitar soltar una mezcla entre jadeo y risa haciendo que el niño alzara una ceja sin comprender nada.

-Seguro que si-contestó cerrando el grifo.

Castle agarró una de las toallas y envolvió al niño en ella, agarrándolo en brazos y dejándolo sentado encima del lava manos.

Castle se anudó una toalla en la cintura y volvió a agarrar en brazos al niño para entrar en la habitación y así poder ponerse el pijama.

-Nunca me había bañado con un papá-sonrió Tommy e hizo sonreír a Castle.

* * *

Rick llevó su mano al bolsillo y sacó su móvil de él en el momento en que vibraba. Sonrió al ver que el mensaje recibido era de Kate:

"_¿Que tal la noche? ¿Se bañó? ¿Cenó bien? ¿Se está portando bien?"_

Kate podía estar trabajando y podía estar completamente concentrada, pero en cuanto tenía un momento no podía evitar estar atenta de algo importantísimo para ella como era su hijo.

Castle enfocó a la cama de Sophia e hizo una foto que hizo remover a ambos niños por culpa del flash. Los dos dormían juntos, con el peluche de Olaf de la niña en medio de ambos. Ninguno de los dos parecía haber roto un plato en su vida con esa expresión serena en el mundo de Morfeo.

Le dio a enviar y tras enviar la foto contestó al mensaje:

"_Conseguí que se bañara. Hablé con él... No quiere que te vayas y estés en peligro... Eso es todo. Le he dicho que no estás en peligro. Y si, ha cenado varias varitas de pescado"._

"_Gracias Rick."_

Castle sonrió y cerró la puerta. Se asomó a la habitación de Alexis y comprobó que la chica dormía con tranquilidad. Cerró la puerta y bajó con toda la casa a oscuras hasta llegar a su habitación y se metió en la cama.

Tomó su móvil y volvió a escribir:

"_¿Tú cómo estás? ¿Todo bien?"_

La respuesta no se hizo esperar. A los segundos su móvil vibró de nuevo.

"_Todo bien. Creo que podré estar allí temprano..."_

Castle sonrió.

"_Iremos a patinar por la mañana, espero que puedas unirte... Ten cuidado. Buenas noches"_

El móvil de él sonó una última vez tras la respuesta de la detective:

"_Intentaré estar. Gracias por todo Castle. Buenas noches."_

-Siempre-susurró Castle mirando la pantalla y finalmente dejando el aparato en la mesita de noche para poder dormir en la tranquilidad de su solitaria habitación.

Tranquilidad que más tarde se vio alterada por la invasión de Sophia y Tommy que querían dormir con él y como siempre, ambos no dejaron de moverse durante toda la noche, clavando sus rodillas sin piedad en el cuerpo del escritor.

* * *

Sophia rió a carcajadas mirando a su papá en el suelo. Tommy imitó a su amiga. Ambos iban con gorros -debajo del casco necesario-, guantes y bufandas.

El día no era demasiado frío, pero esa ropa era necesaria para las bajas temperaturas de Nueva York en invierno, sobre todo mientras patinaban en central park.

-¡Papi levanta!-rió la niña.

Tommy se aflojó la bufanda y desabrochó levemente la chaqueta. Cómo siempre se sentía algo agobiado con tanta ropa.

Rick hizo amago de levantarse y se deslizó torpemente volviendo a caer en el suelo. Los dos niños más que patinar, caminaban con los patines puestos y con bastante soltura a través del hielo.

Thomas y Sophia se acercaron a él.

A lo lejos pudo comprobar cómo Alexis patinaba con Luke y otros amigos. El rictus en los labios de Castle se hizo visible.

-¡No puedes ser tan malo!-gritó alguien desde fuera de la pista de hielo.

Castle miró en dirección a la voz y siguió a los niños hasta allí.

-¡Mamá!-exclamó Thomas- Mamá, ven... Tienes que ayudar a Rick-rió-.

Beckett sonrió apoyada en la barandilla y saludó a ambos niños con un beso en la mejilla y luego miró a Castle quien a duras penas llegaba hasta donde estaban ellos sin perder el equilibrio.

-No puedo creer que haya algo que se le dé mal al gran Richard Castle...

-Debe ser lo único-dijo alzando una ceja y sonriendo.

-Si... Eso-Kate contestó, casi cohibida por la mirada de él.

-Ven a patinar y demuéstrame lo que sabes...

-Eso, mami, ven con nosotros.

-Si, por fi, Kate-pidió Sophia.

Kate miró a ambos niños y luego miró a Castle quien estaba distraído mirando un grupo de adolescentes.

-Te van a salir canas del disgusto si sigues mirando...

-¿Les has visto?

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a desconfiar de ella?

-No desconfío de ella, desconfío de él.-se quejó.

Kate sonrió y bajó el gorro de Rick hasta la nariz. Los niños vitorearon a Beckett cuando se dirigió a buscar unos patines.

Un buen rato después, la detective le daba una lección al escritor de como se patinaba sobre hielo.

Sin embargo, él, aprovechó más de una ocasión de peligro de caer para agarrarse a su cintura o a su mano, ante la atenta mirada de sus hijos pequeños y el silencio de ella, quien no decía nada pero tampoco desaprobaba tanto contacto.

Kate observó que los niños estaban algo cansados y que el frío empezaba a ser considerable.

-¿Desde cuándo estáis aquí?

-Llevamos toda la mañana-contestó Sophia enseñando sus dientecillos en una sonrisa de felicidad.

-¿Vamos a tomar un chocolate caliente?

-¡Siii!-exclamaron los dos pequeños.

* * *

Beckett se dejó caer en el sofá de su casa. Estaba agotada. Miró al otro lado de la ventana y sonrió viendo las luces de los edificios que iluminaban la noche de Manhattan.

Estaba realmente cansada después de una noche de encubierto y un día completo con su hijo y los Castle. Sólo deseaba caer en su cama y dormir a pierna suelta... Por suerte tenía dos días de fiesta y aun quedaba un domingo por delante por lo que Tommy no tenía que madrugar tampoco.

Acarició el pelo de su hijo, notando que estaba realmente suave.

-¿Que más hiciste ayer?

-Pues...-Tommy le miró emocionado- Pues me bañé con Rick como hago contigo, sólo que somos dos chicos...Como si un papá.

Kate asintió lentamente sin decir nada respecto a ese último comentario. De nuevo un calor se instaló en su pecho sin poder evitarlo y es que quisiera o no, Richard Castle era un padre, un buen padre y se portaba con su hijo tan bien como con su propia hija y eso le hacía sentir miles de mariposas en su vientre.

-¿Y qué más?

Tommy tosió varias veces.

-¿Estás bien bebé?

El niño asintió y miró a su madre, removiéndose entre sus brazos, sobre todo cuando la detective acercó sus labios a la frente del niño para comprobar que no tuviera fiebre ni nada.

-Pues... Cenamos pescado... Puaj... Pero Rick nos dejó beber limonada y comer chocolate de postre... ¡Fue genial! Además no vimos una película de princesas.

-¿No? -sonrió -¿Que visteis?

-Vimos... ¡Los minions!

-Wow... Es genial-contestó Kate compartiendo la ilusión de su hijo.

-Si... Ah y ¿sabes qué mami?

-¿Qué mi amor?

Tommy se sentó en el sofá mirando a su madre e hizo una pausa para darle más dramatismo mientras Kate atentó con atacarle con cosquillas.

-Rick me enseñó a hacer pipí de pie... Como un chico mayor.

Kate abrió los ojos como platos. De todo lo que esperaba que su hijo dijera eso era lo último sin lugar a dudas.

-Y sabes qué... Tiene la pilila muy grande-dijo Tommy tapándose la boca para no reír y al mismo tiempo por haberle contado ese secreto a su mamá.

Ok. Se equivocaba con lo de antes. Aquello SI era sin lugar a duda algo que no esperaba saber o que su hijo le contara.

Sin embargo... No pudo evitar imaginar la "pilila" grande de Castle. Enrojeció violentamente y se sintió terriblemente culpable por ello. ¿Es que a caso su vida sexual ya no iba a dejar de estar relacionada con Castle?

Bufó y dio gracias que su hijo cambió de tema como si nada contándole como por la noche habían asaltado la cama del escritor y por la mañana simplemente habían ido a patinar como bien sabía.

* * *

**Antes que nada, si, Kate y Sophia han salido bien poco en este por que quería centrarme en como la relación de "padre e hijo" entre Castle y Tommy va afianzandose por que obviamente el escritor será alguien importante para el niño... ¿No?. Entonces, espero no haber ofendido a nadie ni que se haya sentido incomodo con el tema del niño y el padre en la ducha... o Enseñandole a hacer pis... Yo lo veo como algo natural, que los padres y los hijos (incluso tio-sobrino) cuando son bien pequeños se bañen juntos... Y bien que Castle no es su padre pero que demonios, existe esa confianza y poco a poco irá a más... **

**Y bien...**

**Este He seguido lo más rápido posible, intentaré seguir este ritmo y actualizar... Maybe el fin de semana :) Gracias de nuevo y espero vuestros comentarios para saber si os ha gustado (Ya sé que no llegaremos a más de 34 reviews en este pero no pasa nada).**


	24. Chapter 24

**Aqui cumpliendo como dije...Tengo compromiso por mi parte y ya que vosotros me seguis leyendo y comentando muchisimo y yo dije qe subiría capi en el finde... Pues lo conseguí. Aprovecho la media parte del partido para subirlo rapidisimo.**

**Gracias!**

* * *

38,9 grados.

Retiró el termómetro de la axila del niño tras el pitido que indicaba que la temperatura había sido tomada. No le hacía falta ponérselo.

Tan sólo tocando su piel levemente y con la tos que tenía sabía que la fiebre había regresado.

Suspiró y miró a su niño, encogido en medio del sofá y tapado levemente con una mantita de la cual no se separaba cuando se encontraba mal. Ni tampoco de su peluche de Stitch.

Se le partía el alma verlo así...

Le destapó levemente para que la temperatura no aumentara más, sentada en el borde del sofá y tomó el otro termómetro de la mesita. Esta vez se lo puso en el oído. El pitido fue al instante y el resultado el mismo que el anterior.

Beckett acarició suavemente el pecho de Tommy e hizo que el niño se estremeciera. Se levantó y se movió por el salón.

Estaba hecho un ovillo, su pelo completamente desordenado, sus ojos cerrados y respiraba con dificultad tosiendo profundamente de vez en cuando.

No soportaba verle así, tan desanimado y sin fuerzas, tan diferente a como era él con normalidad.

Se frotó la frente con nerviosismo mientras caminaba alrededor de la mesita sin apartar la mirada de su pequeño. Tommy se había resfriado varias veces desde su nacimiento y había tenido algún que otro cólico que le había hecho estar despierta toda la noche...

Era normal que un niño –Sobre todo yendo a la escuela- Enfermara y tuviera fiebre como había tenido desde que había ido a la guardería…Pero no una fiebre como esa…

Un día alta y otra baja... Era extraño que no desapareciera, sobre todo después de estar tomando ibuprofeno en jarabe. Eso siempre funcionaba.

Ya le había llevado a su pediatra... Y le había recetado aquello y aún así, no mejoraba, ni la fiebre se iba definitivamente ni la tos desaparecía y eso le hacía estar preocupada. Sobre todo después de vomitar a causa de ella.

Tommy llevaba dos días sin ir a la escuela, pensando que sin salir de casa en esos últimos días de escuela y al tratarse de diciembre bastantes fríos mejoraría. Pero no había sido así y dado que su padre estaba en Europa y no había podido quedarse con él... Ella había faltado esos dos días a la escuela.

Cuando lo escuchó toser y posteriormente murmurar algo no aguantó más. Se acercó hasta él y lo tomó en brazos con cuidado.

-Vamos cariño...-le dio tiernos besos llevándolo a su habitación y al llegar a su cama le puso una chaqueta sobre el pijama de ranitas que vestía en ese momento.- Ya está...Shhh-le sintió tiritar y al mismo tiempo sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

Estaba realmente nerviosa.

Le calzó sus zapatillas notando que sus propias manos temblaban y trató de serenarse para que Tommy no le viera así. Se puso su propia chaqueta guardando en el bolsillo lo más necesario: cartera incluyendo la documentación necesaria del niño, móvil y llaves.

Beckett lo agarró en brazos y salió de su apartamento hasta la portería, eran casi las 3 de la mañana. El portero se sorprendió al verla pero al instante llamó un taxi por ella, que cargaba y se balanceaba con Tommy escondiendo su rostro en su cuello.

El taxi se detuvo al momento.

* * *

Castle frunció el ceño y escondió su cabeza debajo de la almohada. Un día más la alarma volvía a sonar. Se removió y murmuró algo entre sueños, molesto por el ruido que no paraba de interrumpir la calma de la soledad de la habitación en medio de la noche.

Noche. Exacto, Abrió un ojo y comprobó que todo estaba a oscuras... Por lo que la alarma no podía ser. Apenas era consciente cuando intentó abrir ambos ojos frotándolos y sentándose en la cama.

Miró el reloj de su mesita que marcaba las 3.42 am y fue entonces cuando reaccionó.

El móvil. Su móvil estaba sonando y vibrando tirando en medio de la cama. ¿Quién demonios llamaría a esa hora? ¿Kate con algún caso? Alargó la mano y lo tomó.

Si, era Kate, pero no solía llamarle a esa hora. Ni siquiera por un caso. Normalmente si había algún caso en la noche le llamaba más tarde y además, ella llevaba dos días cuidando de Tommy...

Algo en su cabeza hizo click y rápidamente contestó con la voz ronca y su cara cambió al escuchar la voz nerviosa de ella al otro lado.

-Enseguida voy-dijo cortando la comunicación al instante.

Tiró el móvil de nuevo y buscó en su armario cualquier cosa para vestirse. Lo primero que encontrara estaría bien... Mientras tanto, sin perder tiempo, alcanzó el móvil de nuevo y marcó el número de su madre.

-Madre no te asustes-aclaró antes de que Martha se alterara- Está todo bien... ¿Puedes subir ya? Si, si es urgente.-colgó.

* * *

Castle abrió la puerta con una deportiva en la mano y tratando de calzarse la otra, haciendo equilibrio.

Al ver a su madre se dio la vuelta, sobre todo al verla con una mezcla de sueño y enfado en su rostro, su bata, su pijama y el cabello recogido…

-Lo siento…-se disculpó el escritor mientras saltaba por la sala poniéndose la deportiva- Tengo que irme…

Martha alzó una ceja al verlo con unos vaqueros algo gastados que hacía tiempo que no le veía, una camiseta de manga larga que las niñas le habían regalado para uno de sus cumpleaños y completamente despeinado.

-¿Qué ocurre, Richard?

-Kate.

-¿Ha pasado algo?-preguntó que denotaba preocupación. Al fin y al cabo Kate ya era una más de su familia… A pesar que ellos aun no lo habían aceptado o no quería.

-Está en el hospital con Tommy…y…

Martha se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia la cocina y que así su hijo no pudiera ver su cara en ese momento o comenzarían una nueva charla sobre si él estaba más que colado por la detective o no.

No tenía ganas de hablar a esas horas de la madrugada por lo que simplemente optó por asentir.

-La fiebre es alta y ella estaba muy nerviosa-comentó mientras se acercaba a su madre- No sé cuando volveré pero espero hacerlo antes de que las chicas despierten.

Martha asintió y recibió encantada un beso de su hijo.

-Duerme en mi cama Madre-volvió a darle otro beso- Y gracias.

-Para que están las madres si no…-se encogió de hombros viendo marchar a su hijo con rapidez y no pudo evitar sonreír.

* * *

Tratándose de esa hora, Rick no tardó nada en llegar al Mount Sinai Hospital que se encontraba en pleno Manhattan. Pagó al taxista y salió corriendo hacia el mostrador de información.

Castle mintió diciendo que se trataba del padre de la criatura para que le dejaran entrar y así fue…

-Box E-le informó una de las administrativas de cabello negro azulado y cara cansada- En urgencias. Siga la línea azul del suelo y lo encontrará enseguida.

Le agradeció la indicación y abriendo la siguiente puerta con el hombro caminó por el pasillo lo más rápido posible mientras comprobaba si había recibido algún nuevo 'whatsapp' de Kate.

Nada.

Pero los gritos del pequeño se escuchaban desde el principio del pasillo de urgencias.

Apretó sus labios y aceleró el paso, pero se detuvo antes de entrar al Box. Esperaría.

Rick se apoyó en la pared mientras no dejaba de escuchar las quejas del niño y el enfermero intentando calmarlo así como Kate.

Finalmente y tras unos minutos, los enfermeros acompañados por el doctor salieron de la pequeña e improvisada habitación de urgencias con un carrito y varias muestras de sangre de Tommy.

Rick escuchó el llanto incesable del niño y se asomó a la puerta, observando cómo Beckett arrullaba a Tom, acariciando su frente y secándole las lágrimas.

No pudo evitar sonreír y mantenerse al margen, hasta que el niño se calmó y cerró sus ojos.

Parecía tan débil, recostado en la camilla y con una vía en su pequeña manita y varios esparadrapos en su brazo, al parecer los enfermeros se habían ensañado a la hora de extraerle sangre…

Llamó a la puerta golpeando con los nudillos suavemente, apenas visible.

El niño le miró con los ojos entreabiertos, casi sin fuerza y Castle le saludó pero Tommy ni siquiera le devolvió el saludo, removiéndose levemente.

Kate no dudó ni un segundo en levantarse del taburete y acercarse hasta donde se encontraba el escritor, a la altura de la puerta de los tres Box que estaban unidos y separados cada uno por una cortinilla.

Su estado de nerviosismo era patente.

Todo su ser mostraba su estado: Su cabello recogido en un moño casi deshecho, unos simples tejanos y un jersey que probablemente se había puesto justo antes de salir de casa… Probablemente sin sujetador.

Rick alzó la mirada de su cuerpo antes de que se diera cuenta y clavó su mirada en su rostro… Sus ojeras, la vena marcándose en su frente… La falta de maquillaje… Y aun así estaba preciosa.

-¡Rick!-exclamó en un susurro-No sabía a quién llamar…-dijo abrazándolo sin pensárselo dos veces.-Te desperté y yo… Lo siento yo…-murmuró con su rostro contra su pecho.

Probablemente Kate debía notar su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, pero no dudó en pegarla más a él y corresponder el abrazo mientras su mano frotaba su espalda tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Ya está… No le va a pasar nada-susurró en su oído.

Finalmente finalizaron el abrazo, pero apenas se separaron.

Castle no pasó por alto el detalle de los ojos rojos de Kate, a punto de llorar.

Acarició su rostro con el pulgar, secando una de las lágrimas que había conseguido deslizarse por su mejilla. Rick miró hacia la camilla y comprobó que el niño estaba con los ojos cerrados y descansaba a pesar de la tos que le asaltaba a cada rato.

-¿Qué te han dicho?

El labio de Kate y su mentón tembló a la hora de hablar.

-Ahora vendrán a por él para hacerle radiografías…Le han sacado sangre, le han tenido que pinchar tres veces por que querían comprobar el oxigeno en una de sus arterias-Beckett volvió a derrumbarse al recordar como su niño se quejaba y lloraba ante cada pinchazo y ella no había podido hacer nada para evitarle ese sufrimiento.

-Ey… Ya está… Ya está….-Castle volvió a abrazarla y no le importó las quejas de uno de los pacientes que se encontraba dos camillas más allá, sin embargo si bajó su tono de voz haciéndolo más intimo.- Shhh… No pasa nada Kate… De verdad…

-Todo es muy raro-dijo entre lagrimas- Él estaba bien y luego tenía fiebre y casi no podía respirar por la tos…Y estaba sola… Mi padre no está y me he bloqueado y…-el nerviosismo volvió a hacer mella en ella, haciéndola temblar.

-Cariño-dijo Castle sin poder evitarlo, sin siquiera percatarse que le había llamado así-Yo estoy aquí… No me voy a ir…-dijo calmado y en voz baja- No me pienso mover a ningún lado…-besó su sien mientras la apretaba contra él, sin dejar de frotar su espalda sintiendo como ella aun se sacudía levemente entre sus brazos.

Ninguno de los dos era consciente de sus cuerpos unidos en un abrazo, siendo solo uno, sin querer separarse.

Ninguno de los dos era consciente con el cariño con el que Castle la estaba tranquilizando… Sin embargo, ambos fueron conscientes de lo que iba suceder al separarse, al mirarse a los ojos.

Castle entreabrió su boca mirando los labios de Kate. Tragó saliva con esfuerzo con su mirada azul perdida en la de ella. Jamás se cansaría de ver los ojos más bonitos que nunca había visto.

Rick había movido sus manos de la espalda de ella a su rostro casi en un gesto inconsciente, sus manos ahora estaban en el rostro de ella, ardiendo sobre su piel. Subió su mano lentamente y colocó un mechón detrás de su oreja casi a cámara lenta a pesar que todo estaba pasando rápidamente, sin tiempo a arrepentimientos y sin ninguna duda se inclinó hasta atrapar sus labios, besándola.

La besó con todas las ganas que hacía tiempo tenía.

La besó acariciando con ternura sus suaves labios, mientras sus manos sostenían su rostro. Fue un beso cariñoso, tierno, cálido hasta que se tornó apasionado al introducir su lengua en la boca de ella, demandando por más.

Y Kate se lo otorgó. Acarició su nuca y correspondió el beso con timidez, dejando que él mandara en cada caricia que le hacía perder el sentido, en cada roce que le hacía suspirar contra su boca haciendo estragos en ella.

Sin embargo, la cordura regresó a la par que la falta de oxigeno obligándoles a separase.

Beckett le miró a los ojos paralizada por lo que acababa de ocurrir y Rick sintió como se había precipitado, sin embargo esa sensación de vacío, esa sensación de mal estar se vio aplacada cuando fueron los labios de ella quienes se posaron sobre los suyos besándolo con una ternura que dejó paso a la sensualidad, al fuego de sus besos, a unas manos nerviosas acariciando su torso y agarrándose de su bíceps.

Kate se trazó una guerra invisible contra la lengua de él en su boca, ganando la batalla la necesidad de esos besos que hacía tiempo soñaban con darse, completamente ignorando el hecho de donde se encontraban hasta que un carraspeó interrumpió el beso y les hizo separarse incómodos.

Ambos se separaron como un resorte, avergonzados, sin siquiera ser capaces de mirarse, sobre todo ante la risita que el celador que venía a buscar a Tommy para llevarlo a hacerse la radiografía soltó.

-Voy… Voy con él-dijo Kate casi sin encontrar su voz y acompañando a su pequeño para que no estuviera nervioso.

Castle asintió.

Tommy miró a Rick sentado en la silla de ruedas y éste le acarició el cabello.

Castle se agachó para quedar a la altura del niño.

-Te estás portando muy bien, campeón-le guiñó el ojo tras chocar el puño, casi sin fuerza y se irguió para mirar a Kate.

Beckett apenas fue capaz de mirarle y salió nerviosa del box siguiendo al celador que llevaba a su hijo, sin ver que Rick acarició sus propios labios al mismo tiempo que ella hacía lo mismo. Aun ardían tras los besos.

* * *

Diez minutos después, al regresar Kate comprobó que todo estaba vacío y en silencio. Sin decir nada y sin esperar que el celador o el enfermero lo hicieran, tomó en brazos a Tommy con cuidado de no sacarle la vía que ya le estaba inyectando antibióticos y lo recostó en la camilla.

Y a pesar de estar pendiente del bien estar de su pequeño, no podía dejar de pensar que Rick se había ido… Lo cual comprendía… Después de semejante beso.

Un ruido la alertó y alzó la vista esperando que fuera él, pero en su lugar fue el médico quien se acercó a ella.

-Han llegado parte de los resultados.

Kate se levantó como un resorte del taburete y miró al doctor esperando un diagnostico.

-Neumonía.

-¿Neumonía?-preguntó alarmada.

-No tiene de que preocuparte, enseguida le pondremos una mascarilla con unos aerosoles que abrirán bien sus pulmones para que pueda respirar… -el doctor miró a Tommy y le sonrió é en un rato, mientras no le baje la fiebre se quedará aquí…

Kate asintió y se sentó de nuevo en el taburete, al lado de Tommy, acariciando su mano.

De nuevo un ruido de pasos la alertó, miró hacia la puerta y el enfermero se acercó para ponerle la mascarilla a Tommy, quien bastante agotado no puso ninguna queja.

Beckett suspiró, sin embargo, tras el enfermero, apareció Castle. Los ojos de ella se iluminaron y por ello apartó la mirada.

Rick llevaba dos cafés.

Ahora entendía su ausencia… Y ella pensando que había huido como un cobarde.

-He ido a la cafetería… Y está bastante lejos-se disculpó y le acercó un vaso de cartón- El tuyo es descafeinado. No había con vainilla, lo siento.

Kate le miró y le agradeció con un simple gesto y Rick se movió quedando detrás de Kate, apoyado en la pared.

-Tienes que respirar por la nariz, ¿Vale amiguito?-le dijo el enfermero al niño quien asintió.

-¿Qué han dicho?-preguntó Castle entre susurros para no molestar. -¿Tienen resultados?

-Neumonía…

-Vaya-hizo una mueca- Kate… ¿Puede que cuando patinamos…?

Kate negó sabiendo a lo que él se estaba refiriendo en ese momento, preocupándose por si al dejarle aflojarse la bufanda aquél día había causado aquello.

-El otro día salió de futbol con el cabello húmedo y puede haber sido… Cualquier cosa-suspiró- Ahora lo importante es que saben lo que tienen… Dicen que le pondrán dos más de esas-señaló la mascarilla- Y le cambiaran el antibiótico… Cuando baje la fiebre podremos irnos y seguir con el tratamiento en casa.

Rick asintió y dio un sorbo a su café, bien cargado, aunque no le hacía falta ya que ante la tensión y después del beso… No tenía nada de sueño.

Ambos se quedaron callados mirando al niño quien respiraba por la nariz a través de esa mascarilla y con los ojos cerrados. Rick buscó otro taburete y se sentó al lado de Kate, bien cerca de la camilla del pequeño.

Con el silencio, los pensamientos de ambos se dispararon.

Sin darse cuenta sus manos se rozaron sobre la camilla del niño, haciéndoles dar un respingo.

El tiempo pasaba realmente lento en aquel lugar y aquellas horas de la madrugada. Castle comprobó varias veces su móvil para fijarse si tenía alguna llamada de su madre, pero no había ninguna.

Beckett dejó el vaso vacío del café sobre uno de los muebles donde había guantes y gasas y se sentó. Acomodó su cabeza sobre el borde de la camilla, con su mano sobre el cuerpecito de su hijo y se permitió relajarse un rato.

El enfermero regresó para cambiar el aerosol que iba conectado a la mascarilla y Kate ni siquiera se percató. Castle se levantó y cuando el enfermero le preguntó si se trataba del padre apenas pudo asentir sin saber que decir… Una cosa era hacerlo para colarse y otra cosa era decirlo delante de la detective.

Pero por suerte se había quedado dormida.

La miró cuando el enfermero salió y se quitó su chaqueta deportiva, colocándosela sobre sus hombros, haciendo que se removiera.

No pudo evitar acariciar su cabello suavemente, casi con devoción y se sentó a su lado.

Un buen rato después, Kate se sobresaltó al percatarse que se había quedado traspuesta. Abrió los ojos con algo de esfuerzo por la luz del Box.

La fragancia de Rick mezclada con su perfume y su olor tan masculino llegó a sus fosas nasales proveniente de su chaqueta. Reparó en ella cuando se removió y miró al escritor a su lado, quien acariciaba la pierna de Tommy con la mano que no rozaba la suya propia.

Su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

-Me he quedado… Algo dormida.-dijo con la voz ronca y parpadeando varias veces, para enfocar mejor su vista. Carraspeó.

Rick se encogió de hombros.

-Estabas agotada-susurró.

Kate asintió y comprobó que todo con su hijo estaba correcto. Rick le explicó que seguía con fiebre y que estaban esperando que con la nueva bolsa de antibióticos que le habían inyectado y la última mascarilla, le bajara.

Se sintió aliviada al ver que Castle se había hecho cargo cuando ella no había podido evitar sucumbir al sueño que acumulaba debido a la tensión.

-Gracias-susurró.

Rick estuvo tentado a decirle un nuevo 'Siempre' como el que habían compartido o el que le había dicho a la nada cuando le agradeció por quedarse con Tommy en su casa. Sin embargo sólo le sonrió.

Ambos volvieron a quedarse en silencio, perdidos en sus pensamientos, con sus manos rozándose.

-Lo de antes…

-No ha sido ninguna locura-interrumpió Castle. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a mirarse. Ambos clavaban la vista en el cuerpo de Tommy. Sus ojos ante la mirada del otro eran demasiado sinceros, demasiado transparentes.

-No ha sido el momento.-Pero ésta vez Rick si la miró. Necesitaba decirle aquello mirándola- Quería volver a besarte desde que lo hice por tu cumpleaños.

Kate no era capaz de articular una sola palabra. Las palabras de Rick eran demasiado.

-Creo… Creo que siento algo bastante fuerte por ti… Por ti y por Tommy-

Castle acarició los dedos de ella con los suyos sobre la camilla sin apartar la mirada de la detective quien apenas podía mantenérsela.

Kate no pudo evitar que una sonrisa casi con vergüenza apareciera en su rostro, percibiendo el leve sonrojo que debían teñir sus mejillas y apartó la mirada de él sintiéndose completamente expuesta.

-Ey… Yo…-Castle no sabía cómo afrontar aquello. No quería presionarla… Menos en una situación como aquella, en un lugar como aquél.

-Tengo miedo-confesó casi en un susurro.

Los ojos de Rick se abrieron ante la confesión, alzando sus cejas. Sus músculos faciales se relajaran tras escucharla… No podía juzgarla, él también estaba realmente asustado ante lo que empezaba a sentir por la detective… O lo que hacía tiempo venía sintiendo.

Sólo deseaba que no fuera él el único que lo sentía… Que pensaba que entre ambos existía algo especial y podía haber algo especial.

Desde la muerte de Meredith no había tenido una relación tan duradera y sobre todo, tan especial e implicando a sus hijas como la que tenía con Kate.

Sus dedos se entrelazaron con los de ella. Sus nervios eran iguales a los de él… Probablemente su corazón latiera tan fuerte y tan rápido como el suyo propio.

Rick fue a hablar pero unos labios – los de ella, más concretamente- asaltaron su boca en un suave y tierno beso, acariciando con su pulgar su rostro donde crecía una barba de tres días.

Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar…

-Yo también tengo miedo-susurró sobre sus labios- Pero elijo intentarlo-dijo sin soltar la mano de ella y con la otra acariciando su hombro, correspondiendo su beso, haciendo que el nudo de nervios en su estomago se intensificara y un escalofrío recorriera desde su nuca a su espina dorsal.

Por suerte se separaron cinco segundos antes de que Tommy abriera los ojos y se removiera.

El niño miró a su madre y esta se inclinó para besarle la frente mientras Rick aun se reponía del momento.

-Mami…

-Cariño-dijo rebosando ternura- ¿Estás mejor?

El niño asintió lentamente e hizo sonreír a Kate cuando la agarró por el cuello para abrazarla. Ahora sólo necesitaba los mimos de mamá.

* * *

-¿Todo listo?-preguntó Castle mirando a su alrededor para comprobar que llevaban todo.

Kate asintió escondiendo una sonrisa. Se sentía extraña… Extraña, pero bien. A juzgar por la hora probablemente haría un rato que había amanecido… Se habían tirado toda la noche en urgencias sin embargo, no estaba cansada. Estaba lo más próximo a la felicidad que había experimentado en tiempo.

La fiebre de Tommy había desaparecido y por consiguiente le habían dado el alta, pudiendo así marchar a casa.

-Vamos-Rick agarró en brazos al niño, propiamente abrigado y éste se acomodó contra su pecho, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello, mientras Kate llevaba los informes en la mano-Hay que ir a la farmacia…

Kate salió la última siendo asaltada por un cosquilleo en su estomago cuando Rick se giró para buscarla con la mirada, con su hijo en brazos.

-Tommy quiere desayunar, tiene hambre…-avisó contento y más tranquilo de ver la notable mejoría del niño, aunque él ya había pasado por ello con Alexis hacía años... Para Kate había sido una experiencia nueva y para nada agradable. Pero ahora todo había pasado.

-Pancakes-confirmó Tommy.

-¿Qué te parece?

Kate asintió sin dejar de sonreír y al llegar a la altura del escritor, no pudo evitar rozar su dedo meñique con el de él, con la mano que había dejado libre, agarrando con un solo brazo a Thomas, haciendo probablemente que el corazón de Rick diera un vuelco.

-Yo también elijo arriesgarme-susurró, para que sólo él lo escuchara, sintiendo una leve caricia en su dedo como respuesta por parte de él.

* * *

Os dije que avanzaría ;-) jejejeje Tommy como experiencia propia jajajja pobrete. Gracias por llegar hasta aquí y feliz finde... Lo que queda :)


	25. Chapter 25

**E**sta vez he tardado un poquito más por que no tenía muy claro como continuar y obviamente no creo que esté a la altura de los dos/tres anteriores, sin embargo, la historia tiene que continuar...

Espero que os guste. Muchisimas gracias a los que leeis y a los que además comentais. Mil gracias.

Este capítulo va dedicado a NancyVW y a MaxGaliciangirl, animo ;-)

* * *

Cuando Martha vio salir a su hijo de su despacho con esa sonrisa imborrable en su rostro supo que algo importante había sucedido.

Hacía tiempo que no le veía sonreír y mucho menos de esa forma… Y por supuesto supo quien era la culpable de esa sonrisa… No por nada llevaban media hora al teléfono.

-Madre… -Sonrió- ¿Cuándo has llegado?

-Hace un buen rato-dijo acercándose hasta el sofá con una copa de vino para Richard y la suya propia. Se acomodó dejando ambas en la mesita del centro y sonrió cuando su hijo la saludó como siempre, con un beso en la mejilla.- Alexis me dijo que estabas ocupado hablando en tu despacho… Ella ha subido a estudiar.

Rick asintió y dio un sorbo a su copa de vino casi atragantándose cuando escuchó la pregunta que su madre le realizó en ese preciso instante.

"¿Estás en una relación con Katherine?"

¿Había escuchado bien?

Dejó la copa sobre la mesa y encaró a su madre, quien le observaba atentamente con una mano en su rodilla, como cuando era un crío y le quería sonsacar alguna travesura.

De todas formas, en su adolescencia había sido mucho peor cuando le preguntaba si se había acostado con alguna chica…

Suspiró y agachó la vista al suelo.

-Richard… Oh Richard, hijo-sonrió- Entonces… ¿Si?

-No-contestó rápidamente pero se arrepintió- No… No sé-dijo confuso.

Martha no pudo evitar sonreír. No recordaba haber visto así a su hijo en años… Incluso no recordaba haberlo visto así con Meredith. Se mordió el labio y agarró la mano de él, entrelazándola con la suya.

Su pequeño hombrecito hacía años que se había convertido en un gran hombre. En padre… Sin embargo para ella siempre sería su pequeño gran hombrecito.

Ese que había estado con ella en todo momento, en las buenas y en las malas… Ellos dos solos.

Lo había criado sola y no había hecho tan mal trabajo, sin embargo, incluso en sus dos matrimonios fugaces y obviamente fallidos supo que Rick había necesitado una buena figura paterna como lo estaba siendo en ese momento él para el hijo de la detective.

-¿Estabas hablando con ella, no?

-Perspicaz madre… Pero sólo llamaba para preguntar cómo estaba Tommy.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Thomas?

-Está mejor, sólo se aburre de estar en casa y aún le cuesta respirar-sonrió.

-¿Y esa respuesta es para una llamada de más de veinte minutos?

Richard se sonrojó y suspiró. No había forma de engañar a su madre… Probablemente ni siquiera en su época de adolescente cuando tantos dolores de cabeza le provocaba había sido capaz de hacerlo.

-Está bien, te lo contaré… Pero como siempre madre, por favor…

-Sisi… No diré nada-contestó rodando los ojos y haciendo aspavientos con sus manos.

Castle a duras penas consiguió encontrar las palabras exactas para explicarle todo lo que había sucedido hacía un par de días cuando había acudido en medio de la noche a la llamada de Kate.

Le explicó que se habían besado mientras su madre escuchaba atenta y cuando llegó el momento de explicarle como se sentía al respecto, no se vio capaz de continuar…

-Es complicado… Yo… Madre… Esto es-suspiró mirando su copa sobre la mesa.

Martha se terminó el contenido de la suya y acarició de nuevo la mano del escritor para alentarlo.

-Oh Richard, cariño…-le miró con comprensión. Nunca le había visto así y mucho menos por una mujer. Sólo le costaba hablar cuando realmente era importante. Y tal vez lo que sentía por esa chica era realmente importante… A la par que complicado. Tal vez la detective no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil…

-Esto es importante madre.

-Lo sé, cielo. Me alegro muchísimo que estéis intentando algo –alzó la mano- Lo que sea, es importante para ambos y para vuestros hijos-dijo recordándole que esta vez no sólo se trataba de él, sino también de sus hijas y de otro niño.

Rick asintió.

-Ella me gusta…Siento algo realmente importante por ella… Y el niño-sonrió- Tommy es… -suspiró sin encontrar las palabras exactas para definir su relación con el pequeño.

Si hubiera alzado la vista se hubiera encontrado con la mirada emocionada de su madre, quien pensaba que para haberse criado rodeado de mujeres, Rick estaba algo perdido.

-Iremos lentamente... Sin presiones… Sin decirle nada aun a los niños.

-Es lo mejor, cuando se trata de algo así, con hijos de por medio-Martha hizo una mueca.

Rick miró a su madre y no pudo evitar reír y aportar su comentario acido para relajar el ambiente.

-A ti no te importó con tu segundo marido, madre…

-Tenías trece años, Richard, ya eras mayorcito.

-Tardaste un mes en comprometerte-se quejó.

-No me lo recuerdes-suspiró- Así salió.

-Madre.-Richard se sintió responsable de aquellos comentarios, de hacerle recordar a su madre que el bastardo de su segundo marido le había robado hasta el último de sus ahorros- Ahora tienes tu escuela… Tu apartamento pero si en cualquier momento necesitas regresar aquí… Por lo que sea…

Martha sonrió y negó con su dedo índice.

-No lo creo, probablemente en un tiempo en adelante aquí seáis dos más…-le guiñó el ojo.

Martha se despidió de su hijo y al salir por la puerta no pudo evitar sonriera, satisfecha ante aquellos avances. Al fin y al cabo lo poco que conocía a la detective, le encantaba y ya era hora que Rick empezara a rehacer su vida y no a tener sólo esas relaciones fugaces o de una sola noche que no llevaban a ningún sitio. Era hora de empezar posiblemente una nueva familia, lo cual no sólo sería beneficioso para él sino también para sus nietas.

* * *

Beckett miró con seriedad a su mejor amiga cuando esta, soltó un gritito de emoción que tuvo que callar con sus propias manos antes de que Tommy se despertara.

Le había costado horrores que el niño se durmiera después de la improvisada visita de 'tía Lane' que lo había llevado a un estado de excitación casi permanente.

Le había mostrado sus nuevos juguetes y un par de dibujos que compañeros de clase le habían enviado a través de Sophia y lo más importante, le había mostrado los moretones que los pinchazos le habían dejado en el brazo por culpa de la extracción de sangre.

-Pero tú eres un pequeño campeón-le había dicho Lanie para después convencerle que tenía que usar los inhaladores antes de dormir.

Si ahora por culpa de ese gritito de exaltación causado por su confesión despertaban al niño, Beckett no dudaría en usar su glock en contra de la forense.

-¡Os besasteis!

-Sí, lo hicimos…-contestó Kate algo avergonzada por la reacción de su amiga. A ella aún le costaba no sonrojarse cuando pensaba que ella y Richard Castle se habían besado.

El odioso padre de Sophia.

Sonrió cuando pensó en él de esa forma… Hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser el molesto padre de una niña listilla que dejaba mal aparcado el coche y la molestaba siempre que podía. Después de todo, había pasado a ser su casero, su sombra, su compañero de trabajo, el escritor que se estaba inspirando en ella, su amigo y ahora… ¿Su novio?

Kate se mordió el labio y enfocó su mirada en Lanie que no dejaba de hablar.

-¿Por qué no me lo contaste antes? ¡Antes me contabas todo Katherine Beckett! ¿Qué ha pasado contigo?

-Pasa que he estado cuidando de mi hijo que tiene neumonía y por eso no va a la escuela y me está volviendo loca…

Lanie no pudo evitar reír y se acomodó en el sillón, bebiendo el vino que Kate había servido en su copa.

-¿Peor que un sospechoso?

-Mucho peor-contestó la detective mordiendo un trozo de su porción de pizza.-Pero lo peor viene ahora…

Lanie alzó una ceja.

-Las vacaciones de Navidad.

-¿Tienes fiesta esos días?

-Después de todo-contestó Beckett con un claro agotamiento- Si.

-Tommy estará contento.

Lanie sabía que el niño adoraba pasar las vacaciones de Navidad con su madre y su abuelo, aunque Kate –adicta al trabajo- No estaba tan contenta. Los mejores casos se daban en esa época del año.

-Sí, pero está como loco por volver al colegio para ir a la función…-Cosa que no iba a ser posible- Y salir con Sophia y su padre…

-No le culpo-contestó Lanie- Sois una familia adorable…

-Lane-Beckett le miró con advertencia. Odiaba esos comentarios comprometedores de su amiga… Y siempre hacía lo mismo.

Ambas amigas se echaron hacia atrás, apoyando su espalda en el respaldo tras servirse una copa más y disfrutaron de la pizza entre risas.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-¿Qué de qué?

-¿Estáis juntos?

-No lo sé.-Kate se encogió de hombros- Sólo fue un beso… ¿No?

-¿Sólo un beso?-replicó Lanie casi ofendida.-No ha sido sólo un beso… ¿Cuánto hace que os conocéis?

Kate miró a su amiga mientras pensaba.

-Pues… ¿Te refieres cuando nos odiábamos? Si es así… Pues desde que Thomas empezó la escuela, hace un año y algo.

-Eso no cuenta-contestó Lanie frunciendo el ceño- ¿Cuánto lleva siguiéndote…?

-¿En la doce? Un mes.

-¿Y antes? –Lanie empezó a cansarse de las evasivas de su amiga- Antes te dejó dormir en su casa…

-Fue por un huracán… Cualquiera lo hubiera hecho.

-¡Beckett! Lleváis dos meses tonteando… Por dios… ¿No has leído la escena que ha escrito de ti?

Beckett no dijo nada.

-Hasta yo me he puesto cachonda…-Kate derramó parte del vino sobre la mesa ante el comentario-.

-¿Qué escena?-preguntó limpiando la superficie.

-¿No la has leído?-Lanie alzó las cejas sorprendida-Pero tienes el borrador de los diez primeros capítulos…

-Voy por el ocho-se quejó Beckett mirando el borrador que Castle le había dejado hacía dos días para que se entretuviera y que por lo visto también le había dejado a Lanie. Aquello le hizo pensarse menos especial-¿Eso era un Spoiler?

-Déjate de Spoilers… Es más estoy segura que pronto lo vivirás en primera persona.

-No vayas tan rápido, Parish-contestó Kate, rojísima por la vergüenza- Así que a ti también te lo ha dejado…

-Me pidió consejo por el tema anatómico… No por otra cosa… -Hizo una pausa y declinó el ofrecimiento de otra copa, normalmente su límite estaba en dos.- Amiga, cuando leas esa escena… Es literalmente… Una masturbación verbal.

La temperatura corporal de Beckett ascendió por todo su cuerpo concentrándose en su rostro. Por un segundo su mente voló al momento vivido días atrás con su vibrador como protagonista.

Agazapó su mirada, sin ser capaz ni siquiera de replicarle a su amiga ante aquel comentario.

-Vamos, en tu cumpleaños te salvó de aquél baboso y ha cuidado de Tommy dejándole bien claritas las cosas a Ethan…

Kate asintió y comprobó que su amiga ya había conseguido su cometido de la visita, ponerla en evidencia, sonsacarle información y disfrutar de una pizza y un buen vino.

No era tan así…Realmente disfrutaba su compañía con Lanie y además, ella también podía ponerla en apuros cuando se trataba de hablar de Javi.

Beckett acompañó a Lanie a la puerta y se despidieron con un abrazo.

-Ya me contarás que tal todo-sonrió Lanie y Kate asintió- Que tu no veas lo que ocurre no significa que los demás no lo veamos, Beckett.

La detective cerró la puerta tras ese comentario y se apoyó en ella pensando si su amiga tenía razón… Si tan evidente era lo que estaba sucediendo entre ella y el escritor…

Se mordió el labio y se adentró en el salón para buscar su móvil…

* * *

Beckett se cruzó de brazos y miró a su hijo. Se estaba poniendo rojo por culpa de la tos y el llanto. No había forma de hacerlo entrar en razón… Cuando Tommy tenía una pataleta no había quien lo parara durante un buen rato.

Ella ya era inmune a ello… Había aprendido la lección y no pensaba dejarle hacer lo que quisiera siempre.

Thomas podía patalear, llorar, gritar, podía mirarla ofendido pero no iba a ceder a su petición… Ya había decidido que no iba a ir a la escuela y no tenía pensado cambiar de opinión.

Tom se había salido muchas veces con la suya gracias a alguna pataleta y a la perdida de paciencia de su madre, pero esta vez era diferente.

Aun no estaba recuperado del todo como para salir con el frío que hacía… La tos aun no había remitido del todo.

-Thomas ya basta, no vas a ir a la escuela…

-¡Pero es el último día…! ¡Iba a hacer la función!

-Aún no estás recuperado del todo cariño…Si sales y te vuelves a enfermar no disfrutarás las vacaciones de Navidad-contestó Kate, quedando de cuclillas delante de él mientras el niño hipaba y su madre deslizaba sus dedos debajo de sus ojos para secar sus lagrimas. La piel de sus mejillas ardía y estaba enrojecida debido al disgusto.

Tommy rompió a llorar de nuevo abrazándose a su madre, quien armada de paciencia le acarició la espalda con ternura.

-Yo… Yo quería ir…-se quejó enfadado y aun entre lágrimas.

Realmente a Kate le dolía más que a él… Verlo así aun le costaba no ceder… Sin embargo con el tiempo había aprendido hacerlo… Era lo mejor que podía hacer para él. Educarlo. No consentirlo de manera exagerada.

-Cariño…-suspiró. Aquello le costaba tanto como cuando tantas otras veces ella se había ido a trabajar y él se quedaba en casa después de implorarle que no fuera e incluso agarrarse a su pierna para impedirle que lo hiciera- Escúchame…-el niño la miró con tristeza-.

Kate pasó su mano por el cabello, echando sus rizos hacia atrás y despejándole la frente. No iba a decirle más que quería cortarle el pelo, pero realmente le hacía falta un buen corte…

El niño, cabezota como su madre no esperó a que su madre hablara que volvió a esconder su cara en el cuello de ella, humedeciéndoselo por culpa del lloro.

Kate se mordió el labio sin saber realmente que hacer… Hasta que su móvil vibró en el bolsillo de su vaquero.

* * *

Kate sonrió y rápidamente posó su dedo índice en sus labios cuando vio a Sophia que iba a gritar. La niña cerró la boca y miró a Kate y luego a su padre, éste asintió y Sophia caminó en puntas de pie intentando hacer el menos ruido posible.

-¡No te quites la venda!-le advirtió al niño que estaba sentado en el sofá con un pañuelo cubriéndole los ojos.

-¡Ayyy pero quiero ver…! ¿Qué pasa?

Beckett cerró la puerta con cuidado y luego se acercó hasta donde estaba Sophia, maquillada como un hada. Le dio un abrazo cariñoso y posteriormente miró a Castle con ternura, pero aguantando una risilla que amenazaba con escapar.

Le musitó un gracias sólo gesticulando y él hizo un gesto quitándole importancia.

Lo miró de arriba abajo –prestando atención a sus piernas anchas y ceñidas a la licra negra del disfraz de Pirata- haciendo que se sonrojara y apartó la mirada antes que la niña se diera cuenta.

-Mamáaa…

-¿Estás listo?-preguntó a su lado

Tommy asintió y Kate no esperó más para quitarle el pañuelo.

-¡Sorpresa!-exclamó Sophia con su tono agudo, acompañada de su padre que miró a Tommy con una sonrisa.

El niño parpadeó varias veces al ver a su mejor amiga y su papá, disfrazados de campanilla y el capítan Garfio como en la función del colegio.

-Vas a tener tu propia obra…-le informó Sophia- Venga, tú también tienes que participar…

Tommy no tardó en unirse a ellos mientras que Kate los miraba desde el sofá y aplaudía contenta, sobre todo al ver la ilusión y la alegría del pequeño.

Un rato después al acabar la función – la segunda para Sophia- los dos niños se entretuvieron contemplando el cuaderno de dibujos del trimestre de Tommy que Sophia había traído para él.

Mientras tanto, Castle y Beckett disfrutaban de un café en la cocina, sin dejar de observar a los pequeños…

-Esperemos que hoy no haya ningún percance…

Kate alzó la ceja.

-Con ningún cactus-comentó sonriendo con sus labios casi tocando el borde de la taza y ganándose un golpe en el pecho por parte de Kate-Auch.

-Te lo tienes merecido-murmuró avergonzada y se giró repasándole de nuevo, fijando su mirada en el poco pecho de él que podía ver a través de esa camisa blanca y algo ancha con el cuello abierto, típica de piratas.

Kate sonrió clavando su mirada en los ojos azules de él, esta vez delineados de negro al más puro estilo de Jack Sparrow.

-Gracias por hacer esto… Lo de disfrazarte y…

En ese momento Sophia y Tommy se acercaron para ir a la nevera y agarrar dos zumos como si nada.

-A papá le gusta disfrazarse, Kate-intervino Sophia- Le encanta hacer la fiesta del té conmigo vestido de hada o de princesa.

Kate apretó sus labios y sonrió intentando imaginarse a Castle tan masculino, con unas halas de hada en la espalda o una tiara de princesa en su pelo.

-Es cierto, me encanta-se encogió de hombros- Y tu señorita-dijo mirando a su hija, haciendo que se detuviera- ¿Has pedido permiso para abrir la nevera y buscar un zumo? Eso es de mala educación, Sophi.

Sophia hizo una mueca.

-Está también es tu casa Sophia ya lo sabes-Kate le guiñó un ojo- No te preocupes.

Sophia asintió y siguió a Tommy con el zumo hacia el sofá. Beckett se giró y volvió a mirar a Castle. En su cabeza resonaron las palabras de su hijo sobre la proporción del cuerpo del escritor en el momento en que su mirada pasaba por aquella zona.

Apartó la mirada.

Las mallas eran demasiado ceñidas.

-Gracias, de verdad-musitó- Aunque te encante disfrazarte-alzó una ceja.

-Sabes que haré cualquier cosa por vosotros-dijo seriamente, agarrando su mano y acariciando el dorso con suavidad.

Kate sintió un escalofrío en su nuca cuando escuchó las palabras del escritor, con tanta sinceridad, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara, provocando una sonrisa infinita… Recordándole que estaba haciendo lo correcto al darse una oportunidad.

Se acercó lentamente, mirando hacia donde estaban los niños –ocupados en dibujar y beber zumo- y rápidamente le robó un beso.

Castle sonrió sobre sus labios sin soltar su mano y tras ser él quien le robó el beso, se unieron a sus hijos para dibujar y pintar con ellos, entre risas, sin ser conscientes de lo que sucedía entre los adultos.

Horas después y tras muchas quejas, ambos intentaban separar a los niños quien se habían agarrado el uno al otro como lapas, sin querer separarse. La estaban pasando demasiado bien.

-Otro día te quedas a dormir, Sophia, te lo prometo-le dijo Kate, tirando del cuerpo de Tommy.

-Es que siempre se queda él… -se quejó mientras su padre tiraba de ella.

-Si, por eso, algún día puedes venir tú a dormir…-sonrió la detective- Que te parece un día de estas vacaciones, ahora que no tenéis colegio…

-Impozible-inquirió la pequeña de los Castle, ceceando- Nos vamos a los Hamptons.

Kate miró a Castle. Él no le había dicho nada de aquello. Rick hizo una mueca sabiendo que debía habérselo dicho antes, sobre todo al estar iniciando algo…

-Ya…-contestó Kate con algo de decepción, pensando que si bien no pasarían las fechas más señaladas para pasar en familia juntos, podrían compartir alguna sesión de cine en uno de sus tantos días libres.-Pues… otro día…

Castle consiguió despegar a la niña mientras Kate le evitaba mirar y suspiró. Intentó buscar en su mirada una pista, algo que le indicara que si la invitaba no metería la pata... Algo que le diera la valentia suficiente para invitarla a su casa de la playa.

Kate instó a Tommy a que se despidiera de Sophia ya que no se verían hasta después de las vacaciones navideñas y tras eso, el niño corrió al sofá ya que era la hora de sus dibujos animados favoritos.

La detective acompañó a Castle –con Sophia en brazos- a la puerta.

-¿Quieres darle al botón del ascensor?

-¡Siii!-dijo Sophia con inocencia, sin percatarse de que su padre quería un momento a solas con Kate.

Rick miró de reojo al ascensor viendo como Sophia le daba al botón y habló rápido.

-Lo siento, cariño, de verdad…-puso cara de perrito abandonado.-Tenemos planeado ir a mi casa de los Hamptons desde hace meses…

Beckett no dijo nada, haciéndose a la idea de que ahora si tenía algo que reclamarle y sobre todo haciéndose a la idea de que él la llamaba cariño con total naturalidad.

-No te preocupes, nos veremos a la vuelta…-comentó, aunque esperaba que la invitara.

-No…Yo… Es que quiero verte… Tú querrías...Quiero decir...

-¡Papá, el ascensor!-exclamó Sophia cruzándose de brazos.

-Ve con ella, hablamos luego ¿Ok?

Rick suspiró y asintió. Deseó besarla con todas sus ganas, sin embargo, no era el momento menos con su hija llamándole todo el rato. Se colocó mejor la casaca del disfraz y el sombrero de pirata haciendo sonreír a Kate y acarició su mano con el pulgar mirándola a los ojos, tal como si fueran sus labios quienes acariciaban los de ella.

-Te llamaré luego, detective.

Kate asintió.

-Nos vemos pronto, Castle.

-Capitán Rick Castle para ti preciosa-dijo alzando el mentón y dándose la vuelta caminando con la misma arrogancia que un pirata de verdad, haciendo reír a ella y a Sophia.

Beckett suspiró cuando los vio desaparecer… El darse esa oportunidad era más complicado de lo que parecía.


	26. Chapter 26

**Holi amiguis! ¡Feliz día del libro! He querido actualizar hoy para celebrar Sant Jordi y el día del libro... El día de la muerte de Shakespeare :) **

Aqui os dejo, un capitulo más... Uno menos para los que todos deseais... ;-)

Cada vez más cerca... (Aunque este es un pelin más corto...)

Como siempre, gracias por leer, por vuestro entusiasmo con este fic y por vuestros comentarios!

* * *

-Venga remolón-dijo acariciando su pelo mientras se separaba de su hijo y le daba un cachete en su culillo- A lavarse los dientes.

-¡Quiero más galletas!-le pidió con su mirada de cachorrito abandonado, más acentuada desde que había tomado lecciones por parte de Castle, experto en la materia.

-No más galletas.

-¿Por fi?-esta vez aparte de la mirada, añadió un temblor en su barbilla mientras juntaba sus labios en unos morritos encantadores que conseguían lo que fuera- Por fi, mamá. Te quiero mucho.

Kate no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante la insistencia de su hijo y el 'todo vale' que estaba utilizando para ablandarla.

-Yo también te quiero mi amor-besó su frente- Pero ahora toca lavarse los dientes.

-¡Jope!-se quejó molesto- No es justo. ¡Quiero galletas!

-Has comido un montón-dijo Kate levantándose de su silla y tomándolo en brazos ella misma para llevarlo al baño de la planta baja de casa de su padre, quien asomó por la puerta de la cocina con dos cafés y una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No llego-se quejó Tommy cuando su madre lo dejó en el suelo, enfundado en un pijama de solo una pieza completa de Batman- No puedo… Así no puedo eh.

Kate rodó los ojos, desde que se había recuperado notablemente y habían empezado las vacaciones de invierno, Tommy estaba exaltado, emocionado y sacando de sus casillas por todo a su madre, quien poco a poco estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Beckett se acercó con el taburete para el niño y le pasó su cepillo de dientes que emitía luces de colores y su pasta dentífrica sabor fresa.

-No quiero escucharte más o esta noche Santa pasará de largo esta casa…-murmuró saliendo del baño y acercándose hasta la mesa dónde lo esperaba su padre con una taza de café humeante, que apetecía demasiado debido a las bajas temperaturas de la época.

Jim sonrió. Desde que Tommy había llegado a sus vidas, ellos habían vuelto a celebrar la navidad como cuando Kate era sólo una niña.

-Tú eras igual-comentó- La noche antes de Navidad siempre te hinchabas a galletas…

-Las que hacía mamá eran deliciosas-dijo con un tono que trató que fuera lo más neutro posible al tener que hablar de su madre y sobre todo, con su padre.

-Lo eran. Y tú las haces igual-comentó el abogado.

Kate asintió y se quedó mirando un punto fijo de la mesa. La relación con su padre era así. Correcta, normal aunque algo distante a decir verdad…

Desde la muerte de su madre, sus huidas, su embarazo… Siempre era así, pero por Tommy habían aprendido a respetarse, a tratarse con algo más de afecto y comportarse como era debido.

Sobre todo si tenían que reunirse con asiduidad.

Sin embargo, Kate deseó mirar a su padre y hablar con sinceridad, decirle como se sentía al respecto de todo, de su madre, de él, de su relación, de la novia de él, de Castle, sin embargo sólo pudo beber el café que le había preparado.

-Y también te amenazábamos con Santa… Aunque no era efectivo.

-No teníamos chimenea-sonrió Kate recordando su hogar.

Nada que ver con aquella casa que su padre había comprado después de la muerte de su madre y en la que ella prácticamente no había vivido.

-¡Ya estooooooy!-Tommy salió del baño corriendo hacia donde estaban su abuelo y su madre. Miró a la mesa donde aún quedaban varios platos de comida por terminar y lo más importante las galletas.

-Ya te has lavado los dientes, ni lo pienses-Kate interrumpió los pensamientos de su hijo y cuando éste hizo el amago de volver a quejarse lo impidió de nuevo- ¡A dormir! Dale un beso al abuelo.

Tommy se recostó sobre el cuerpo de su abuelo, abrazándolo e intentando conmover a Jim, más allá del abrazo, intentando sonsacarle una galleta.

Sin embargo no fue efectivo. Jim era abuelo y por ello solía consentir más a Tommy de lo que lo había hecho con su propia hija, pero sabía el carácter de Kate y no quería tentar a la suerte y estropear la buena armonía que tenían ese día.

Acarició el pelo de su nieto y le prometió despertarse temprano para ver que le había dejado Santa.

-¿Vendrás a dormir conmigo, mami?

Kate sonrió y asintió. Todas las veces que ella se quedaba a dormir en Navidad o cualquier otro día, dormía con él en la habitación de invitados que había acabado siendo de ella y de Tommy.

-No tardes-exigió el niño subiendo las escaleras tras comprobar que aún no había nada en los calcetines con sus respectivos nombres que habían colgado en la repisa de la chimenea.

Kate rodó sus ojos ante el ruido que su hijo hacía subiendo las escaleras, pisando con fuerza.

-Está enorme-comentó Jim mientras disfrutaba de su taza y de una de las galletas prohibidas para su nieto.

Kate sonrió y asintió. No sabía si realmente había sido por la fiebre o qué… Pero Tommy había dado un pequeño estirón y estaba bastante alto para su edad por lo que en breves tendría que comprarle ropa. Por suerte no era tan necesario gracias a los uniformes de la escuela.

-Y muy espabilado-siguió su padre.-Ya he visto que ha aprendido a orinar de pie… Como todo un hombre-dijo alzando las cejas, citando a Tommy.

-¿Qué?-preguntó algo confusa al ver como la miraba esta vez con un brillo especial que hizo fruncir su frente.

-Nada-dijo con un tono parecido a la sorna y una sonrisa casi escondida en sus labios, dirigiendo de nuevo su taza a ellos y mirando a Katie por encima de la porcelana.

-No-contestó ella, con el mismo tonto que usaba cuando era adolescente- ¿Qué pasa?

-Te has pasado bastante rato pegada al móvil… ¿Trabajo?

-No.

-Entonces…

-Papá-se quejó Kate mirándole con seriedad, recordando cuando era una adolescente y él le hacía preguntas que le hacían incomodar. Tal y como estaba pasando en ese momento.

-No sé, Katie, es sólo que… Hacía tiempo que no te veía así, riendo todo el rato Y…

-Yo me rio bastante…

-Sí, claro, con Tommy es todo diferente lo sé-le cortó – Pero antes tampoco mirabas tanto el móvil y sonreías cuando lo mirabas.

Kate bufó y rodó los ojos. Dejó la taza en la mesa y miró a su padre.

-No quiero discutir pero tal vez podría decir lo mismo contigo y Elizabeth. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está?

Jim sonrió al ver a su hija meterse en un jardín que no quería ella solita y con la excusa de malmeter con su novia, dejando entrever como se sentía.

-En Baltimore visitando a su hijo y su nieto…

Kate asintió. Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

-Creo que es hora de irnos a dormir…

-Sí.

Ambos se levantaron y quedaron uno frente al otro. Jim sabía perfectamente que algo había cambiado en la vida de su hija, sobre todo porque Tommy no hacía más que hablar de su amiga y su padre… Sólo esperaba que en algún momento ella confiara en el de nuevo y retomaran la relación que tenían antes de que Johanna muriera… O tal vez mucho antes.

Subieron las escaleras y al llegar a la habitación de invitados, Kate miró a su padre.

-Feliz Navidad, papá.

-Feliz Navidad, hija.

* * *

\- A ver Lex, pásame el manual de instrucciones-pidió Rick mirando una de las piezas del castillo de princesas playmobil que le estaba montando a su hija.

Castle dejó su brazo alargado esperando el papel, sin mirar, intentando focalizarse y comprender donde demonios iba esa pequeña pieza. Sin embargo, las instrucciones no llegaban y le obligaron a alzar la vista.

Apretó sus labios al ver a Alexis recostada en el sofá y tecleando en su iPad.

-¡Alexis!-exclamó haciéndola sobresaltar.

-¿Qué?-contestó ella quejándose.

Richard rodó sus ojos.

-¿Las instrucciones?

-¿Qué instrucciones?

-Déjalo-contestó su padre levantándose del suelo y buscando las instrucciones en la caja. ¿En qué momento había decidido comprar ese castillo a Sophia? Agarró las instrucciones y volvió al suelo en el momento en que su hija pequeña entraba en el salón, bebiendo un zumo y exigiendo poder jugar con el castillo.

-Aún no está listo Sophi, juega con otra cosa.

-Jo, pero yo quería…

-Juega con tu hermana…-murmuró Castle siguiendo con el montaje.

Sophia miró a su hermana. A ella, Santa le había dejado ropa, maquillaje, unos zapatos, libros y el iPad que estaba utilizando… No entendía por qué Alexis se ilusionaba con ropa. Ella detestaría que Santa no le dejara juguetes. Y ese año Santa le había dejado todo lo que había pedido: El castillo de princesas y un juego de laser tag era una de las cosas que más deseaba.

Alexis rió y volvió a teclear ganándose una mirada de su padre.

-Papá… ¿Podremos estar en fin de año en la ciudad? Luke, Bárbara y los demás quieren…

-No-interrumpió Rick. No tenía claro si iba a regresar a la ciudad, pero lo que no quería era que Alexis volviera para ir en fin de año con su novio… Su novio… Con el que no paraba de hablar por el móvil o por el iPad vía Skype como en ese momento.

-Pero…

-Alexis es Navidad. Ve a ayudar a tu abuela a terminar el ponche-dijo serio y su hija adolescente tuvo que obedecer al ver la cara de agobio de su padre, que cambió en el mismo instante que su móvil vibró en su bolsillo, sabiendo de quien se trataba.

Suspiró y se vio a sí mismo como a su hija…Como un adolescente.

-¡Papá! –gritó Sophia sobresaltándolo, aun vestida en pijama y despeinada- ¡Papá, Santa me ha dejado la muñeca de Elsa!

Rick sonrió. Esperaba que ciertas personas disfrutaran tanto de los regalos como su hija… Si todo había salido bien con el mensajero que había pagado, esa llamada sería de agradecimiento. Se levantó para poder hablar con tranquilidad, saliendo al jardín.

* * *

Kate se desperezó cuando notó a su hijo saltando a su lado sobre la cama tratando de despertarla. Si había un día de los 365 que tenía un año en que Thomas se despertaba temprano, ese día era Navidad.

Bostezó y lo agarró en el vuelo haciéndole caer sobre ella en la cama y atacándole con cosquillas.

-¡Menos mal que te despiertas, mami!

Kate sonrió ante la ilusión del niño.

-¡Ya es de día y seguro que Santa ha dejado un montón de cosas!

Beckett despejó su frente de todos los rizos rebeldes y le miró con seriedad fingida.

-No sé… ¿A caso te portaste bien?

-Claro.

La detective alzó las cejas.

-¿Durante todo el año?

Tommy asintió enseñando todos sus dientecillos, orgulloso de su buen comportamiento.

-No me mientas-dijo Kate moviendo su dedo índice en señal de negación- ¿No recuerdas cuando te castigaron por clavarle un tenedor de plástico a Jake?

Tommy apretó sus labios intentando recordar… Pero le era bastante difícil.

-Nope.

-Ah… Ya… ¿Y no recuerdas cuando te castigaron con Sophia por hacer barro en el patio?

-Eso fue divertido-murmuró-No… No lo recuerdo mami.

-No seas vacilón, enano… O le diré a Santa que-se calló al ver como Tommy volvía a saltar sobre la cama.

El niño se detuvo y miró a su madre.

-Mamá… ¿Tú te has portado bien?

Kate asintió agarrándolo en brazos para bajar al salón. Salió de la habitación y no pudo evitar enmudecer cuando el niño le soltó.

-No mientas mami, ¿O no recuerdas cuando te castigaron con Rick?

Kate abrió la boca intentando asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir, mientras bajaba las escaleras sin poder contestar nada ya que el niño prácticamente saltó de sus brazos para acercarse al buen montón de regalos que yacían bajo el árbol, al lado de la chimenea.

-¿Y ese?-señaló acercándose a su padre quien miraba la escena aun en pijama y bata y sonreía al ver como Tommy abría uno de sus regalos, un guante de baseball.

El regalo al que se refería Kate era enorme. Una caja enorme envuelta en papel rojo.

-Esta mañana vino un mensajero-susurró frunciendo el ceño- Es extraño siendo hoy Navidad… -Jim se acercó a Kate quien miraba la nota del paquete y se la guardó sonriendo- ¿Es de Ethan?

Kate se giró y miró a su padre.

-Ethan debe estar surfeando en Bali o algo así… -comentó siendo esa la última noticia que había tenido de él- No debe ser consciente ni siquiera que es Navidad-suspiró e hizo una mueca, odiando al padre de su hijo por ni siquiera llamar al niño.

Jim asintió y decidió no preguntar de quien era el enorme regalo que Tommy se disponía a abrir.

-Oh, también trajo eso-señaló a la ventana y Kate abrió los ojos como platos al ver un pequeño cactus en una maceta.

Su rostro enrojeció al instante y apretó sus labios… Iba a matarlo.

-Que detalle-dijo entre dientes.

-¡MAMÁAAAAAA!-gritó el niño saltando de alegría- ¡Mamá, mira! ¡Mira lo que me ha dejado Santa!

Kate se giró y miró a su niño. Se quedó perpleja al ver lo que había en la caja.

-¡Una batería! ¡Lo que quería!

Jim miró a Kate. Aquel instrumento tenía pinta de caro.

Kate sonrió abrazando a su hijo, intentando contener su emoción y luego se percató en un pequeño paquete a su lado donde estaba escrito su propio nombre con la misma caligrafía que había visto en la nota del regalo de Tommy, por lo que era del mismo remitente.

Sonrió y abrió el pequeño paquete encontrando una pulsera de plata con pequeños abalorios en ella desde un pequeño libro, una pelota de futbol y unas esposas, cosas que la representaban a ella y las personas importantes de su vida.

Sonrió y se la colocó ante la mirada de su padre, quien no dijo nada y junto a Kate se acercaron al pequeño para terminar de abrir los regalos.

Estuvieron jugando durante buena parte del día. Jugaron a todo, con playmobils, con unas pistolas Nerf, estuvieron pintando y Kate evitó la batería a toda costa entreteniendo a Tommy con unos puzles hasta que pudo apartarse de él y su padre por un momento y realizar la llamada que tantas ganas tenía de realizar.

Salió al porche de casa de su padre, aun en pantuflas y ataviada con la bata y una manta pues las temperaturas eran bastante bajas, pero necesitaba respirar aire fresco.

-Estaba esperando tu llamada-respondió Rick al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

Kate no pudo evitar sonreír y mirar a la calle, mordiéndose el labio como una adolescente que hablaba con su novio.

-No he podido llamarte antes… Pero te echaba de menos.

-No te creo…-rió Castle- ¿La detective Beckett admitiendo que extraña al increíble y carismático escritor que la sigue?

-No sólo al escritor-confesó bajito- También al hombre que… Oh…Deja de reírte, idiota.

Rick soltó una carcajada bajita y se movió por el jardín de su casa, que estaba húmedo debido al rocío. Pasó una mano por su cabello mientras sentía su corazón palpitar con fuerza ante la risa de ella y perdió su mirada en el horizonte de las olas del mar que morían en la orilla.

-Y… ¿Santa te dejó muchos regalos, Kate?

-Te pienso matar… Cuando te vea te mataré…-Rick no podía más que reír al imaginarse su cara al ver su regalo y disculparse, excusándose en que tan sólo era una broma- Me gustó mucho la pulsera-comentó Kate.

-Me alegro, cuando la vi… No pude evitar pensar en ti…

Ambos se quedaron callados unos segundos.

-Yo también te echo de menos, Kate-confesó Rick.

Beckett volvió a sonreír, sintiendo que sus mejillas se teñían por el sonrojo y un cosquilleo hacía vibrar su bajo vientre. Necesitaba estar con él…

Suspiró.

-Y Gracias por la batería para Thomas… No tenías…

-Me apeteció-interrumpió Castle- Así como me apetecería besarte ahora.

-Castle…-susurró casi en un jadeo- Yo…

-Kate-dijo seriamente- ¿Podrías venir?

-¿Cómo?

-Tenía que habértelo dicho antes, pero no puedo esperar más… Y creo que los chicos se lo pasaran bien aquí…

Kate miró por una de las ventanas del salón que daban al porche hacia el interior de la casa y comprobó que Tommy seguía entretenido, riendo con su abuelo.

Por supuesto que el niño se lo pasaría genial en los Hamptons con Sophia…

Y por supuesto que ella también con Rick…

-Me estás diciendo que…

-Que paséis unos días aquí, con nosotros. Si.

-Pero tu madre…

-Mi madre se va en fin de año, podemos estar los cinco… Aunque Alexis está algo insoportable… Está deseando volver a la ciudad para encontrarse con su novio-se quejó.

-No puedes juzgarla… Tú estás deseando que tu…-ella se calló-.

-¿Novia?-probó Castle, escuchándose como un autentico idiota…Como un crio en su primera relación.

-Novia-susurró sonriendo Kate-Vaya a visitarte…

-¿Y lo harás?-tanteó- ¿Vendrás?

Los nervios eran notables en la voz de él al igual que en la de ella.

-Lo haré. Tengo que cubrir una baja mañana y pasado, pero en un par de días… ¿Me esperarás?

-Te esperaré, detective-sonrió Castle, exaltado por las ganas de verla, de tocarla, de besarla…

Un momento después, cortaron la comunicación no sin antes decirse un par de tonterías más…

Aquello iba cada vez mejor y aunque ambos estaban nerviosos porque era algo serio, seguro que en esos días juntos en los Hamptons… Esos días destinados a pasarlos en familia, darían un paso importante en su relación…

Y tanto Rick como Kate estaban impacientes por darlo…


	27. Chapter 27

**NO PODEIS TENER QUEJA. EL CAPITULO ES LARGO LARGO... XDDD Pero antes que nada... GRACIAS A KTLINARICARDA POR LA PEDAZO DE PORTADA QUE HA HECHO PARA EL FIC! :D Y gracias por leer y comentar y espero que os guste.**

* * *

Kate bajó el volumen del reproductor en el cual sonaba Pearl Jam en el momento en que la voz del GPS de su móvil le indicaba que habían llegado al destino.

Tanto ella como Tommy estaban boquiabiertos cuando aparcó frente a la entrada de la enorme casa de Rick en los Hamptons.

Se trataba de una zona bastante exclusiva, con una entrada privada rodeada de vegetación y un camino de adoquines hacia la entrada, cubiertos con una fina casi inexistente capa blanca, de la nieve que había caído en las últimas horas, a pesar que no era muy común en aquella zona.

Por suerte, hacía rato que había subido algo la temperatura y la nieve no había cuajado más allá de ese reflejo blanco en el suelo.

-¡Se oye el mar!-Exclamó su pequeño, prácticamente saltando de su viejo coche, exaltado por todo.

Kate sonrió cuando detrás de ella escuchó que la puerta principal se abría y escuchaba la voz varonil del escritor al saludarlos.

Un calor se instaló en sus mejillas y en su vientre cuando al girarse comprobó como Castle apartaba rápidamente –tratando de no quedar expuesto- la mirada de su trasero.

-¡Riiick!-gritó Tommy con su voz aguda corriendo a su encuentro.

El escritor sonrió encantado por la emoción del niño y lo agarró en brazos cuando llegó a su altura, abrazándolo, sin despegar la mirada de Kate quien estaba abriendo el maletero para sacar la bolsa de viaje de ella y su hijo.

Castle dio un beso en la cabeza al niño y lo dejó en el suelo quien entró corriendo en la enorme casa -a pesar de las indicaciones de su madre de que no corriera- buscando a Sophia.

Ninguno de los dos tardó en mirar a un lado y a otro y sobre todo hacia dentro de la casa cerciorándose que el niño había desaparecido de su alcance.

En dos zancadas, Rick se había plantado frente a ella quedando resguardados gracias al maletero abierto, regalándose un momento de intimidad.

Castle alargó su mano acariciando los dedos de ella al tomar la bolsa donde llevaba su ropa y se la colgó en el hombro, como un perfecto caballero.

Ni ella ni él fueron capaces de decirse nada.

Sus labios hablaron por si solos en el momento en que colapsaron en un lento, tierno y sensual beso.

Un beso que llevaban días soñando...

Kate mordisqueo su labio con pausa y cariño, mientras acariciaba la nuca de él y entreabrió su boca recibiendo la lengua de él quien no tardó en enroscarla con la de ella hasta quedarse sin oxigeno.

-Creo... Aunque me pasaría toda la vida besándote...-dijo succionando su labio al separase- Que deberíamos entrar...

Kate asintió al separarse y sintió un leve escalofrío.

-Hace algo más de frío de lo normal...-acarició sus brazos-.

Ella asintió y se separó de él cuando cerró el maletero y lo siguió quedando a su altura al llegar a la puerta; momento que él decidió para confesarle algo que tal vez ella no estaba lista para afrontar:

-Por cierto, mi madre sigue aquí...

-¿Qué?-susurró Kate sintiendo un pequeño nudo en el estomago y frenándose, haciendo que él se girara para mirarla.

* * *

-Decidió que quería hacer la fiesta aquí... Para estar con nosotros, lo siento, no pude negarme... Y cuando le dije que vosotros vendríais- Rick suspiró- No pude...

Kate no pudo evitar sentirse enternecida al ver el agobio de él y se compadeció regalándole una sonrisa para hacer que se tranquilizara.

-Está bien...-intervino Kate acariciando su brazo con sus dedos, ambos de pie en mitad de la entrada.

La casa estaba en completo silencio… Y sin haber visto más allá de las escaleras y el pasillo, se notaba que era una casa enorme, con gusto y cara. Alzó la mirada repasando cada rincón del hogar del escritor a medida que se adentraba en ella.

-Parece que... Eres rico.

-No me va mal-sonrió él con esa sonrisa que sacaba a relucir en el momento necesario para pavonearse.

Kate rodó los ojos y siguió caminando... Probablemente Tommy había encontrado a Sophia y a juzgar por las risas del piso superior, estaban jugando en su habitación.

Castle le enseñó la planta de abajo: Una cocina, un salón, un comedor... El Jardín que conectaba con la piscina climatizada...

Le hizo el tour completo en silencio, disfrutando de su compañía mutua envueltos en la mayor y absoluta paz, algo que Kate agradecía. Pues ella era una chica de ciudad, pero en ocasiones agradecía el huir de ella.

-Esto es magnífico-susurró.

-Lo es-dijo abrazándola desde atrás y mirando con ella el reflejo de la luna en el mar gracias a que en esa época del año anochecía temprano- Tengo la cena casi lista, pero si quieres un café…

-Me encantaría-susurró Kate sonriendo cuando sintió los labios de Rick en su mejilla.

Castle se separó de ella y fue a la cocina para preparar los cafés… Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan bien, relajado, inspirado, feliz… Tal vez era parte de la armonía de la Navidad, pero en el fondo él sabía que se trataba de la cercanía de su detective favorita.

Sin embargo, si alguien había en esa casa que no aceptaba aquella paz y aquella armonía era Alexis.

-¡No lo puedo creer!-exclamó la pelirroja al ver a Kate y su padre, sentándose en el sofá con una taza de café.

Rick alzó una ceja sin comprender a su hija.

-¿Que ocurre, Lex?

-¡Ella está aquí!

Kate se sintió fuera de lugar y agachó la mirada.

-Ya sabías que ella y Tommy vendrían a pasar unos días... Además la abuela ha organizado una fiesta mañana y...

Alexis enrojeció enfadada y entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Y yo no puedo estar con Luke? ¿Tu si puedes traer a tu... a... tus amigos? ¿Y yo no?

-Pensaba que Luke era...-Rick se calló. No quería ni nombrarlo.

Alexis no le permitió ni siquiera seguir la conversación, le dejó con la palabra en la boca girándose y entrando en la cocina para asaltar la nevera.

-La cena está casi lista-inquirió su padre.

-Cenaré en mi habitación-comentó la adolescente, agarrando todo lo necesario para hacerse un sándwich y salió del salón subiendo las escaleras a su habitación mientras mascullaba un par de quejas.

Kate hizo una mueca mirando a Castle.

-Lo lamento... Últimamente...

Beckett negó. Comprendía a la chica… Y aunque no tenían una mala relación, podía comprender su disgusto.

-Tiene quince años... Todos hemos pasado esa fase...

Rick sonrió y se sentó a su lado, su rodilla acarició la de ella.

-Además... Creo que tiene algo de razón...

Castle alzó una ceja.

-Deberías llamarlo e invitarlo...-Rick fue a hablar- Con sus padres... Y algún que otro amigo cercano de Alexis... O acaso no sabes una cosa...-Rick esperó a que ella continuara- Si no puedes con tu enemigo... Únete a él-le guiñó un ojo.

Rick jadeó.

-Realmente detective... Lo tienes todo, además de guapa... Eres inteligente...Sexy...Y dios...te voy a besar-le dijo en tono bajo, casi con susurros y con anticipo haciendo que ella se relamiera y mordiera sus labios a la espera de los de él, sin embargo, no llegó a cumplirlo.

Los dos saltaron como un resorte para separarse cuando escucharon a sus hijos corriendo hacia allí.

-¡Hola Kate!-Sophia saltó en los brazos de la detective, después de saltar el sofá -o más bien escalar- por detrás e inmiscuirse entre el cuerpo de ambos adultos.

-¡Hola, cariño!-contestó, besando a la niña y preguntando por sus regalos de Navidad a la par que Tommy le recitaba los suyos a Rick.

-... ¡Una batería, Rick! ¡Ahora voy a ser un Rockero de verdad!

-... ¡Y yo un castillo de princesas, Kate!-le sonrió la niña a la detective mientras ésta le respondía casi con el mismo ímpetu.

Castle no pudo evitar sonreír intercalando su mirada con la del niño y con la de su madre.

-¡Katherine, Querida!-exclamó Martha entrando en el salón, con el mismo aire de diva de siempre.-¡Estas aquí!-miró a su hijo.

-Tengo sed, papi.

Rick apartó la mirada de Martha tomando a su hija en brazos para llevarla a la cocina mientras Tommy caminaba a su lado y de lejos comprobaba a su madre charlar animadamente con Kate, seguramente de la fiesta de fin de año que había organizado la actriz.

Después de servirles un vaso de cacao, los tres regresaron al salón.

-Querido- Martha sonrió levantándose vestida elegantemente y evitando que los niños se acercaran a ella con los labios manchados- Me marcho.

-Pero madre… ¿La cena?

-Se lo decía a Katherine, me encantaría quedarme para cenar con vosotros pero tenía un compromiso...

Rick alzó una ceja. No estaba seguro de saber con quién tenía ese compromiso.

-No me esperes despierta-cantó la mujer tan dicharachera como siempre, saliendo por la puerta tras colocarse su abrigo.

Castle hizo una mueca y volvió a sentarse con Kate. Por lo visto para la cena sólo serían ellos cuatro…

Los niños se sentaron a su lado, sin dejar de parlotear hasta que decidieron que era buen momento de -tras mirarse a los ojos y entenderse sin la necesidad de una sola palabra- llevar a cabo su petición.

-¿Podemos jugar en el jardín?-preguntó Tommy.-Quiero jugar a futbol.

-Tommy es tarde...

-Y hace frío...-continuó Rick.

El niño hizo una mueca y miró a Sophia, esta vez le tocaba a ella llevar a cabo la parte final del plan... Las quejas y los lloros entre suplicas.

-No.-terminó por decir Rick casi sin paciencia, después de treinta minutos intentando convencerlos... – Además es de noche, y vamos a cenar ya.

-Por fa...

-He dicho no.

Kate se mantuvo prácticamente en silencio durante todo el argumento entre los tres hasta que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto para evitar un mayor enfrentamiento, sobre todo entre Rick y su hija.

-Haremos algo… Ahora vamos a cenar- Kate le echó una mirada a Tommy cuando vio que iba a quejarse- Y luego después de cenar… Jugaremos los cuatro a algo aquí dentro…

Eso llamó por completo la atención a los niños y finalmente asintieron aceptando el trato con Kate.

No tardaron mucho en sentarse en la mesa tras lavarse las manos y exigir que Rick sirviera cada uno de sus platos y llenara sus vasos de personajes Disney de limonada.

Los dos niños disfrutaron y comieron rápido casi apremiando a sus padres mientras ellos dos, comían con pausa, de vez en cuando disfrutando de alguna caricia disimulada, perdida ante la inocencia de los pequeños.

Tras la cena, Castle se quedó recogiendo todo mientras Kate ayudaba a los niños a ponerse el pijama y lavarse los dientes.

-¿Tommy dormirá conmigo?-preguntó Sophia cuando entraron en la habitación de invitados en la que se suponía tenían que dormir Kate y Tommy.

-¿Quieres que duerma contigo?-preguntó la detective doblando la ropa del niño y vigilando que se pusiera su pijama de Nemo bien

La niña asintió.

-¿Y tú Tommy, quieres dormir con ella?

El niño asintió moviendo su cabeza de arriba a abajo haciendo que su pelo se removiera.

-Pues ya está todo dicho…-Dijo Kate mirando a los niños entrar al baño para lavarse los dientes, cada uno en un lavamanos y haciéndose carotas a través del espejo. Kate vio en el reflejo a Rick detrás de ella y se giró-Mi hijo me abandona por una mujer…Con cuatro años… Pensaba que tardaría más.

Castle no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario de su chica –sobre todo porque cada vez que bromeaban con los niños sobre si se querían ponían cara de asco y aseguraban que eran como hermanos- y acarició su mano mientras miraba a los niños que ya estaban terminando y no les daban ni siquiera un respiro para ellos.

Y él se moría por besarla…

* * *

Tommy se tiró en la alfombra de la sala de descanso y juegos de los Castle. La habitación enorme contaba con una enorme alfombra y un sofá, muchos cojines y pufs y un proyector en una de las paredes.

En el otro lado tenía un rincón con juguetes de Sophia y una estantería con libros desde infantiles hasta de misterio y un montón de películas y algún que otro juego de mesa. No era como la sala de juegos que tenía Sophia en el loft pero era muy acogedora.

Sobre todo, porque desde las ventanas se podía observar la piscina de la casa y al fondo el mar.

-¿A qué vamos a jugar aquí?-se quejó el niño- ¡Será aburrido!

Kate suspiró. Odiaba cuando Tommy se ponía así… Se acercó hasta el niño y se sentó a su lado, con Sophia y Rick al otro lado.

-Sabes qué… Hiciste un fuerte con Rick con cajas… Pero ¿A que nunca has hecho un fuerte con sabanas y cojines?

-No.

-Pues eso es lo que hacíamos en Navidad en casa de mi abuelo.-dijo Kate, con nostalgia-.

-¿El abuelo mago?-preguntó Tommy- ¿El que se llamaba como yo?

-Ese mismo. Mi prima Sophia-miró a Sophia que sonrió diciendo que ella también se llamaba así- Y mi primo Derek… Todos juntos jugábamos a eso cuando íbamos por Navidad. Aunque al primo Ansel no le dejábamos entrar-rió Kate-.

Rick la miró con ternura.

-Y el abuelo venía y nos hacía trucos de magia…

-Wow…-exclamaron los dos niños a la vez.

-Yo tampoco he hecho nunca ningún fuerte así-dijo Castle- No tenía con quien hacerlo y aunque no se muchos trucos de magia… Podríamos construir uno y podría contaros historias…

-¡Sí!-los niños saltaron casi gritando- ¡Vamos papá, vamos a buscar sábanas!-apremió Sophia tirando de su brazo para levantarlo.

Un buen rato después, cuando Kate entró en la habitación siguiendo a los niños se quedó embelesada por el fuerte que Rick había montado con un montón de sabanas, haciendo casi una tienda de campaña allí mismo, cruzando sabanas y pasándolas por unas cuerdas de pared a pared y todo iluminado con diferentes luces que había tomado prestadas de la decoración de Navidad.

-¡Es chachi!

-Siii-exclamó Tommy corriendo y abriendo una de las sabanas para entrar.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo y rápidamente se descalzó para entrar al refugió que habían inventado en mitad del salón, con varios cojines y pegados al sofá, sobre la suave alfombra y abastecidos de una manta y un libro para leer.

La mirada azul de él brillaba con la misma emoción que la de los niños y eso hizo que el corazón de Kate palpitara sonoramente en su pecho.

Soltó el aire de sus pulmones y se sentó al lado de él, acariciando sus dedos con los suyos.

-El libro no hace falta papi… Tu inventas historias mejores-dijo Sophia recostándose en el pecho de él y haciendo que su pecho se inflara de orgullo.

Tommy no tardó en recostarse en el suelo apoyando las piernas sobre las de su madre para que le hiciera cosquillas.

Los cuatro acomodados y apenas alumbrados por las lucecitas de colores hablaban entre susurros creando diferentes historias, aunque los bostezos comenzaron a ser notables bastante rápido y los niños comenzaron a buscar una postura más cómoda, quedando en medio de los adultos.

-Y La princesa Sophia… Esperó que el caballero Tommy la rescatara del Dragón, evitando las llamaradas de fuego que…-Rick hablaba entre susurros para crear un ambiente mas cálido- Escupía por su boca…

-Shh-Kate le detuvo, posando una mano en su brazo para que se callara y observara a los dos niños, encogidos y casi abrazándose en mitad de la alfombra y completamente dormidos.

Ninguno de los dos pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en sus labios al mirarlos sintiendo el profundo amor que sentían por ellos. No había nada que les diera más ternura que mirar a sus hijos dormir. Era algo indescriptible. Rick acarició la espalda de Sophia e hizo que hiciera una mueca graciosa, haciéndolos sonreír.

-Parecen buenos-susurró haciendo asentir a Kate.

Beckett se movió intentando no echar abajo todas las sabanas y al mismo tiempo no molestar a los pequeños y salió de allí, gateando hacia atrás y con la ayuda de Rick cargó primero con Sophia en brazos hasta su habitación.

Mientras Rick iba a la habitación de Alexis.

La detective depositó a la niña en la enorme colcha y ésta entre abrió los ojos.

-¿Y Tommy?-habló más dormida que despierta.

-Ahora viene-susurró Kate acariciando su mejilla- Duerme cariño.

La niña asintió cerrando los ojos y acomodándose, abrazándose a un peluche de Dumbo con el que dormía cuando iba a los Hamptons. Con los ojos cerrados buscó la mano de Beckett y se la agarró, llegando con ese gesto al corazón de la detective y derritiéndolo. Se inclinó y depositó un beso en su frente.

-Descansa.

-Kate-susurró la niña cuando ella se separó pero al mirarla ya estaba completamente dormida.

Kate sonrió y salió de la habitación dejando una de las luces de la mesita encendidas y yendo a por Tommy. Con cuidado de no despertarlo, cargó con él y lo dejó al lado de Sophia. Instintivamente, ambos se movieron para quedar en el centro, completamente dormidos.

Tras darle su beso, salió de allí cerrando la luz y la puerta y caminó por el pasillo que estaba en completo silencio.

-¿Rick?-preguntó al regresar a la habitación de ocio, donde todavía estaba el fuerte pero todo estaba en silencio.

-Aquí-Beckett tuvo que ahogar una risotada cuando vio a Castle sacar la cabeza por la apertura de dos de las sabanas que formaban el fuerte. -¿Quieres venir a mi fuerte, detective?

Kate rió y se acercó abriendo una de las sábanas y entró completamente descalza.

-¿Todo bien con Alexis?-preguntó cuando se sentó.

Rick asintió.

-Ya se iba a dormir… Aunque sigue enfadada conmigo-suspiró.

Kate acarició el pelo de Rick y se acercó levemente a él, quedando de rodillas sobre la alfombra, hasta atrapar su labio superior con su boca.

Acarició su boca tenuemente hasta que sintió las manos de él en su espalda, apretándola a su cuerpo, demandando por más.

Kate se dejó llevar en un beso demandante hasta quedar sin oxigeno mientras su mano se posaba en el pecho de él.

Segundos después, se separaron y se quedaron recostados mirando las diferentes luces de colores… Ambos eran conscientes de la situación y de los nervios que aquello acarreaba.

Rick carraspeó bajito y se giró, provocando que ella lo mirara, quedando ladeados y mirándose fijamente.

Los dedos de Beckett se deslizaron por el rostro de él, acariciando su ceja, su pómulo, su fuerte mandíbula hasta sentir bajo sus yemas los suaves labios de él.

Él no lo pudo evitar. Succionó su dedo suavemente y luego lo besó.

-Quiero hacerte el amor, Kate-dijo bajito, casi ronco, superado por el deseo que recorría su cuerpo.

Kate volvió a pegarse a él, temblando entre sus brazos, besándose, dejando su pierna entre las de él y sus manos en su cara, impidiéndole moverse.

-Quiero hacerte el amor…-repitió en su oído, provocando un escalofrío en su espina dorsal y que sus pezones se endurecieran bajo su sujetador.

Se separó dejando apenas distancia entre sus rostros, frente con frente, mirándose con una sonrisa y finalmente, asintió.

La mano de Rick acarició su vientre con lentitud subiendo despacio hasta atrapar uno de sus pechos y volvió a acariciar la piel caliente de su estomago sin apartar la mirada de ella. Hizo el amago de subir su camiseta, pero ella la detuvo.

-Los niños….-Rick la calló con un beso.

-Si se despiertan nos enteraremos…-Castle se movió quedando erguido para salir del fuerte y así cerrar la puerta, dejando en evidencia su excitación. Salió dejando a Kate recostada en la alfombra entre los cojines y cerró la puerta para regresar al momento- Además en la estantería hay uno de los walkies de Sophia… Los escucharemos.

Kate asintió y entreabrió sus piernas dejando espacio a Castle quien no pudo evitar soltar una risa mientras se sonrojaba.

-Parecemos adolescentes…-susurró y se inclinó hacia ella quien se irguió al mismo tiempo buscando su encuentro, cruzando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y besándolo casi desesperada.

Kate pensó realmente en eso… Y si, parecían adolescentes… Y ella hacía realmente tiempo que no hacía nada…

-Castle yo…-dijo entre besos pero la mirada de él la hizo callarse, su intensidad, su amor, su cariño, pero sobre todo comprensión.

Una comprensión sin necesidad de palabras. Él estaba en la misma situación que ella y por eso sus manos temblaban cuando alzó la camiseta de ella, ayudando a quitársela, dejándola con un sujetador de encaje que al escritor se le antojó perfecto.

La tela apena cubría sus pechos y dejaban a la vista la excitación de ella, marcando sus duros pezones que la invitaban a acariciarlos. Y no tardó en hacerlo… Castle dirigió su mano izquierda y acarició el pezón de ella por encima de la tela con su pulgar, haciendo que un jadeo escapara de su boca entreabierta.

La mano de Kate bajó hasta el cinturón de él desabrochándolo, quitándoselo y dejándolo a un lado… Pero no se detuvo, bajó por la tela del vaquero hasta rozar con sus dedos la dura erección que se marcaba bajo ellos.

Rick tragó saliva con dificultad sin apartar la mirada de ella ni la mano de su pecho, dirigiéndola hacia arriba para deshacerse del tirante. La otra tira contó con la misma suerte, siendo deslizada con apegó por su brazo derecho, con una candencia que casi hacía arder su piel.

Se miraron unos segundos, allí, arrodillados, uno frente al otro. Pero hacerse el amor con la mirada no era suficiente para ninguno. Castle tomó la iniciativa y con sus dientes rozó su cuello, justo en el punto que su pulso palpitaba con fuerza. Su lengua se deslizó tras sus dientes y sus labios succionaron provocando que ella apretara su miembro por sobre la tela, haciéndolo sobresaltar.

Kate rió y buscó la boca de él y dejó un reguero de besos en sus labios, en su barbilla, hasta morder su mentón mientras seguía acariciando su entrepierna y Rick, casi con magia y con una sola mano desabrochó la prenda que cubría sus pechos haciéndola caer, dejándola expuesta a él.

Beckett lo miró de lado, casi con vergüenza. Su dedo índice bajo su mentón la obligó a mirarlo. La mirada de él era tan intensa que el azul se había tornado casi negro preso del deseo contenido, de la lujuria con la que recorría su cuerpo, con la que se detenía en sus pechos.

Rick no apartaba la mirada de ella. No quería perderse nada. Ambos querían tomarse el tiempo necesario para su primera vez juntos… Por eso él, con habilidad, tomó con destreza la mano de ella separándola de su excitado bulto y lo alzó entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.

Agachó su rostro hasta saborear la piel de su cuello con sus labios, hasta enrojecerla por tanta caricia y siguió su camino por su clavícula, su hombro… Alzó su brazo para besar todo su brazo, su costado y por fin, casi con veneración, atrapó su duro pezón entre sus labios.

-Mmm Rick-murmuró ella, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo su pecho subir y bajar más rápido de lo normal, inducido por su respiración errática. Kate soltó la mano de él y enredó ambas en el cabello sedoso de Rick, mientras los dedos de él se clavaban en su cintura, calentándola como si se tratara de fuego, haciendo presión para no perder el equilibrio mientras devoraba sus senos, hambriento.

Rick mordisqueó su pezón y lamió la punta rosada con su lengua, haciendo que Kate se retorciera y se echara lentamente hacia atrás, acabando recostada en la alfombra, con él sobre ella.

Castle separó su boca de sus pechos y la miró. Con su pulgar acarició el labio de ella, relajándola, haciéndola sonreír y provocando una sonrisa en él. De nuevo su mirada penetrante se paseó por su cuerpo, cohibiéndola. Kate se tapó sus pechos por inercia y él separó sus brazos con delicadeza.

-Eres preciosa…-susurró mientras trazaba círculos con sus dedos en su plano vientre.

Kate se sintió más cómoda y se reveló, quitándole la camiseta a él y devolviendo las caricias en su torso, con sus labios mientras, Rick, sobre ella; sin agobiarla, buscó sus labios al mismo tiempo que su erección se apretaba en su cadera con una lentitud que iba a hacer que perdiera la cabeza.

Acarició su pelo, apartándolo, volviendo a besar su cuello mientras se acomodaba a su lado para mayor comodidad y su mano bajaba por su cuerpo hasta desabrochar los botones de su vaquero.

Castle la miró con su mano sobre su pubis.

Kate asintió y él no dudó en introducir su mano bajo las braguitas de ella, de la misma tela que el sujetador. El único ruido que había en la sala en ese momento eran sus jadeos amortiguados por sus propios labios mientras los dedos de él la descubrían.

La sintió húmeda y caliente. Con su pulgar rodeó su botón de placer, más hinchado que nunca y buscó su reacción. Ella no pudo evitar arquear su espalda, levantar sus caderas en busca de mayor fricción, morderse su labio inferior para evitar que un gemido ronco escapara de su boca.

Clavó sus uñas en el bíceps de él en el momento que Rick movió a conciencia su pulgar por su clítoris y siguió con su tortura, moviendo su dedo corazón entre sus pliegues hasta penetrarla con suavidad.

-Así…-susurró con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, alzando su pecho. Rick atrapó un pecho con su boca al mismo tiempo que movía sus dedos- Así… si….si…Rick-jadeó bajito- Así…

Rick sintió una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca y como su flequillo se pegaba a su frente probablemente de sus cuerpos ardiendo en deseos y no producto de la calefacción que ambientaba la casa. Alzó su mirada buscando la de ella y le pidió que abriera los ojos, que deseaba verla.

-Hace tiempo que te deseo así…Kate-habló ronco- Hasta he soñado contigo, no puedo más…-Beckett apretó sus piernas alrededor del brazo de él cuando sintió que no podía más y se dejó ir, extasiada por sus caricias, respirando agitada, casi provocado por las palabras de él.

Aun no estaba recuperada de ello, cuando sus propias manos, casi con vida propia lo empujaron deshaciéndose de sus pantalones y sus propias braguitas que quedaron colgadas de una de las cuerdas; quedó sentada con sus piernas rodeando el cuerpo de él, quien volvía a estar arrodillado.

Kate sonrió con malicia dirigiendo sus dedos a los botones de sus vaqueros y rápidamente los desabrochó, bajando la tela.

La enorme erección que se marcaba bajo la tela de licra de los bóxers negros de él apareció ante sus ojos, mirándolo con sorpresa.

Rick sonrió alzando sus cejas juguetonamente y Kate se acercó besando su abdomen y arañándolo con cuidado con sus uñas haciendo que su miembro vibrara bajo su ropa interior.

Kate depositó varios besos siguiendo el camino de bello que marcaba el vientre de él. Castle no era del tipo que marcaba abdominales pero tampoco estaba fofo, era normalito pero grande, enorme, sobre todo por su espalda ancha, sus piernas gruesas y su….

Deslizó sus bóxers desde atrás, aprovechando para acariciar su trasero con la yema de sus dedos y su polla casi saltó como un resorte. No tardó en tomarla entre sus manos, rodeándola, masajeándola haciendo que Rick echara su cabeza hacia atrás perdido en cada una de las sensaciones que Kate le estaba proporcionando.

Si seguía así…

Sintió como con su pulgar rodeaba su glande, deslizando una gota preseminal y sintió que iba a desfallecer. Sus piernas temblaron y abrió los ojos para mirarla mientras Kate besaba la punta de su miembro.

-No…Kate…-Ella lo llevó al límite mirándolo desde esa posición, introduciéndolo en su boca, jugando con él- Necesito… Te necesito-confesó entre murmullos y la voz ahogada.

Beckett se separó cuando lo escuchó sin dejar de acariciarlo con sus manos. Se acercó a él rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y sintió su caliente y durísimo pene contra su vientre. Mordió su labio mientras él acariciaba su trasero.

-Yo también te necesito, Rick.

Castle acarició su mejilla con el dorso de su mano y tras besarla una vez más, notando sus labios hinchados hizo una mueca.

-¿Qué?

Rick negó y buscó en sus vaqueros, agachado, siendo observado por Kate hasta que encontró lo que buscaba y lo alzó victorioso: un preservativo.

Mordió el envoltorio con cuidado escupiendo parte del plástico exasperado y deslizó el condón a lo largo de su longitud. Miró a Kate y se abalanzó a ella, desesperado.

La tomó de las caderas pegándola más a él casi en un solo cuerpo, mientras abrió más sus piernas en el momento que quedaba prácticamente sobre él, dejándolas alrededor de su cintura.

Sus labios eran adictivos. Jamás se cansaría de besarla… Ni de acariciarla como en ese momento hacía con sus dedos sobre sus pechos… Al mismo tiempo que la sujetaba con un brazo en su espalda.

Kate mordió su hombro con ahínco cuando sintió como la punta de su miembro jugaba contra su clítoris. Clavó sus uñas en su bíceps intentando mantener el equilibrio, pero Rick la recostó para mayor comodidad.

Ninguno apartaba la mirada del otro. Ninguno decía nada. Sus propios cuerpos hablaban al igual que sus corazones martilleando al unísono o sus pechos respirando agitados con la misma angustia de quedarse sin respiración ante el desespero por sentirse uno.

La miró con cariño mientras se entregaba a ella, entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella a la par que la espalda de Kate entraba en contacto con la alfombra y los cojines, dejando su miembro en su entrada.

La suavidad con la que la alfombra acariciaba su espalda se asemejaba a la lentitud de los movimientos de él, haciéndole perder la cordura.

Se miraron. En ese instante no había más allá que su cuerpo, duro, fuerte, enorme sobre ella.

No había nada más que sus piernas rodeándolo. Su talón clavándose en su trasero, apremiándole. Demandándole.

No había más que él frotándose deliciosamente en su sexo, tan lento que iba a explotar en otro orgasmo devastador. Tenía que controlar por lo menos su respiración. Sus jadeos. Sus gritos si no querían ser descubiertos.

Se mordió el labio y aquello no hizo más que provocarlo, dejándose llevar por fin para introducirse en ella, lento y hondo; hasta el final. De nuevo un mordisco fue la forma de acallar un probablemente 'oh dios mio' que amenazaba con escapar de la boca de la detective.

Beckett echó su cuello hacia atrás, hundiendo su cabeza en uno de los cojines, adaptándose a su tamaño, sintiendo su palpitante miembro llenándola por completo. Estático.

Así estaba Castle. Quieto. Disfrutando de la sensación de por fin, estar en su interior, poseerla, ser ella de él y él de ella… Un solo ser.

Se apretó contra ella sin poder evitarlo apenas retrocediendo para volver a penetrarla con parsimonia, con un ritmo marcado por la pausa y la templanza para que ambos disfrutaran del encuentro.

Rick deslizó su mano bajo su pierna y la alzó más arriba, dejándola más abierta, más expuesta, pudiendo llegar más hondo.

Kate jadeó y clavó sus dedos en su trasero, apremiándole. Pero no le hizo caso. Siguió torturándola en silencio. Dentro, lento, hondo, hasta el final, sintiéndose casi desvanecer ante semejante candencia.

Mordió su lóbulo y jugó con su lengua y comenzó a moverse cada vez más rápido desesperado por su placer, por el de ella, por un tirón de pelo de la mano que descansaba en su nuca y le exigía por más.

Rick soltó un gruñido cuando las caderas de ella encontraron su ritmo y se movían a la par en busca de la liberación, en busca del éxtasis conjunto…

-Mmm mi amor…-jadeó él y la penetró con fuerza moviendo sus manos hacia su cadera para tener mejor contacto, provocando un gemido hondo en ella y una risa en él.

Rick posó su mano sobre la boca de ella para amortiguar los gemidos, temiendo despertar a los niños y siguió en un vaivén cada vez más fuerte tal y como ella le exigía hasta que no resistió más y acabó gimiendo contra su cuello, perdido en el deseo que recorría por todas sus venas faltas de sangre que se concentraba en un solo punto de su ser.

Kate arqueó su cuerpo y su vista se nubló cuando sintió su sexo contraerse alrededor de él en el que sería su tercer orgasmo y que desencadenó el de él, haciendo que se corriera a borbotones y quedara sin fuerzas, siguiendo con un vaivén sin fuerzas hasta terminar.

Kate besó su cara y acarició su pelo mientras le miraba. Ambos estaban perlados en sudor, pegados el uno al otro y mirándose con los ojos brillantes.

-Eso ha sido…

-Si…-jadeó ella casi sin voz quedando boca arriba. Perfecto-pensó-. Mejor que sus fantasias. Cerró los ojos sin ser consciente que Rick se movió para deshacerse del preservativo y los abrió cuando éste regresó, ya con los calzoncillos puestos.

Kate tiró de la gomilla para acerarlo a ella.

-No sabía que eras pudoroso-tanteó sus labios y Castle depositó un sonoro beso con una sonrisa.

Se recostó a su lado, acariciando su codo mientras los cubría a ambos con la manta que había yacido a un lado durante todo el acto.

-Me has hecho ver lucecitas de colores-bromeó mirando las luces que colgaban de la cuerda que sostenía las sábanas.

-Y tu a mí el cielo-murmuró Rick, apoyado en su hombro y disfrutando de las caricias que Kate le proporcionaba en la cabeza mientras él dibujaba formas en su vientre.

-Entonces... ¿Te ha gustado?-preguntó casi con dudas.

Kate asintió.

-¿Mejor que el cactus?-bromeó- Auch-se quejó al recibir un golpe en su hombro.

-Lo tienes merecido... Además, te dije que te mataría por tu regalo...- Castle se frotó el sitio golpeado y luego buscó en su muñeca la pulsera que le había regalado.

-Y mi has matado...-dijo entre dientes, refiriendose a lo mucho que él había disfrutado el encuentro.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, disfrutando del momento, siendo conscientes de lo que acababa de suceder.

-Pero si... Mucho mejor-susurró Beckett, riendo sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecidas.

De nuevo el silencio se hizo presente... Escuchando tan sólo sus respiraciones, cada vez más pausadas, recuperandose del momento.

-Si hace unos meses me hubieran dicho que iba a pasar esto…

-Si… Yo también hubiera matado a alguien-murmuró la detective para luego dejar escapar un inevitable bostezo.

-¿Estas cansada?-susurró él.

-Si… Conducir y lo que acabamos de hacer…-rió-.

-Si…Deberíamos dormir un ratito.

Kate se levantó a pesar del disgusto de él y buscó su ropa, colocándose la camiseta sin su sujetador. Buscó a su alrededor hasta dar con la prenda que buscaba.

-¿Me las pasas?-preguntó señalando sus braguitas colgadas de la cuerda.

Rick las alcanzó y se las pasó. Se puso su camiseta y colgó de sus hombros los vaqueros y gateó hasta ella tomándola de la cintura.

-Podríamos dormir aquí…-le miró con cara de cachorrito.-Abrazaditos-dijo haciéndolo, casi estrujándola.

-Necesito un colchón….

-¿Mi cama?

-¿Y si los niños nos descubren, cual será tu excusa?- Rick acarició la nariz de ella con su propia nariz intentando disuadirla, esperando que ella aceptara la invitación a su habitación.-Además, respetemos a Alexis…

Castle suspiró y se levantó alargando su mano para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo, quien iba igual que él con camiseta y ropa interior. Salieron del fuerte intentando no enredarse con las sabanas y Rick le dio un cachete en el trasero, ganándose una mirada amenazante de ella.

Ambos salieron de puntillas mirando a un lado y a otro y caminaron sin hacer ruido hasta la habitación de invitados.

Rick hizo el amago de entrar pero Beckett clavó sus dedos en su torso, empujándolo hacia atrás.

-Ni lo sueñes…. Y no pongas cara de cachorrito abandonado-le amenazó con el dedo viendo sus morritos.- Ni se te ocurra escabullirte por la noche por qué…

-Duermes con un arma bajo la almohada, lo sé-terminó él y se quedó estático sin apartar la mirada de ella.

-¿Qué?-preguntó confusa, apoyada en la puerta.

-¿Soñarás conmigo?

Kate se mordió el dedo índice juguetona, haciendo que él casi mandara al cuerno la promesa de no escabullirse a su cama o de no asaltar su habitación en ese momento, haciendo que se acomodara el calzoncillo, incomodo.

-Eres increíble-murmuró ella- Si soñaré contigo- le robó un beso y antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar, cerró la puerta.

Rick se quedó mirando la nada con sus vaqueros en la mano y sonrió.

-Yo también soñaré contigo, detective…

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿He cumplido? ¿Esta la escena a la altura después de tanto esperar? :) ¡Gracias por leer!


	28. Chapter 28

Mahalo por todos los reviews. No es el ansia de querer más y más, es querer saber la opinion del lector y que le parece mi histo. Va bien ;-)

Gracias por leer y comentar. Disfrutar.

* * *

Preciosa.

Simplemente estaba preciosa.

Castle observó a Kate detenidamente. Para él desde hacía tiempo estaba preciosa siempre, fuera en el trabajo, con unos simples vaqueros para recoger a Tommy en el colegio, cuando la noche anterior habían hecho el amor por primera vez o cuando esa misma mañana se había cruzado en el pasillo con un simple pijama y cara de sueño.

Sin embargo, en ese momento… Brillaba con luz propia.

Su cabello estaba más liso de lo normal y fue en ese momento con las lucecitas que decoraban el lugar que se fijo que tenía reflejos más claros y estaba algo más corto, algo que tampoco había pasado desapercibido para él en su reencuentro y no paraba de repetirle lo bien que le quedaba.

Un vestido rojo de manga tres cuartos y encaje se ceñía a su cuerpo dejando a la vista sus eternas piernas que hacían que su ritmo cardiaco se acelerara.

Su madre –con ayuda- había hecho un trabajo estupendo en poco tiempo para organizar una fiesta en su jardín, bajo unas carpas y con estufas eléctricas para que nadie tuviera frio.

Pero Kate, Kate estaba increíble charlando animadamente con muchos de sus invitados, vecinos de la zona, amigos de la ciudad entre escritores y actores; tal como si fuera la anfitriona.

Sonrió viéndola con su copa de champagne hablando con Marcus, su contable. No pudo evitar fijarse en sus dedos rodeando la copa… Esos magníficos dedos que hacía horas lo habían acariciado y le habían vuelto loco.

Kate levantó la vista buscándolo entre la gente y le sonrió.

Rick lo saludó alzando su vaso de whisky, desnudándola con la mirada.

Kate se sonrojó y volvió a prestar atención a Marcus mientras al mismo tiempo escuchó la risa de Alexis y sus amigos, cerca de la banda en directo que estaba amenizando la noche.

Soltó el aire que contenían sus pulmones en un suspiro y trató de relajarse. Kate lo había convencido para invitar a Luke y algún otro amigo de Lex y aquello había hecho que la pelirroja saltara de alegría y hasta abrazara a su padre.

Justo como cuando tenía nueve años y le había comprado una de sus muñecas favoritas.

Y ahora estaba allí… Sonriendo y bailando con un chico. Rick frunció el ceño y las carreras que Tommy y Sophia estaban teniendo en el jardín y alrededor de la gente llamaron su atención.

Por lo menos, aun quedarían muchos años para que su pequeña Sophia creciera…

La agarró al vuelo cuando pasó por su lado, intentando no deshacer el lacito de terciopelo de su vestido de color crema que había decidido ponerse esa noche.

Aunque a esas alturas de la velada, ya estaba bastante despeinada y llevaba las medias ensuciadas al ir descalza.

-Papaaa-se quejó viendo como Tommy –vestido con unos vaqueros, una camisa, una pajarita azul casi deshecha y tan repeinado que las quejas se habían escuchado por toda la casa- se alejaba de su alcance.

Rick la abrazó y Sophia volvió a revolverse intentando que su padre la dejara en el suelo.

-Suéltame, Tommy se me escapa.

Rick sonrió, abrumado por la nostalgia y dejó a la niña en el suelo, saliendo escopeteada a perseguir a su amiguito.

Volvió a buscar por entre la gente, pero Kate había desaparecido.

-¿Me buscas?-susurró detrás suyo.

Rick sonrió antes de girarse y finalmente, lo hizo encarándola. ¿Qué si la buscaba? No podía dejar de hacerlo. No podía dejar de buscarla, de tocarla a escondidas, de besarla…

Igual que había hecho esa misma mañana al toparse con ella al salir del baño en mitad del pasillo. La había agarrado del brazo y la había metido en su habitación a pesar de las quejas de Kate.

-Nos pueden pillar-le había dicho, ignorando las caricias de él pero dejándose llevar sin poder impedirlo. Su cuerpo también lo necesitaba. Desde luego el haber probado la noche anterior sólo había incrementado sus ganas de poseerse. Deseaba repetirlo cuanto antes.

Rick se pegó a ella, mostrándole su estado en ese momento, haciéndole abrir los ojos.

-Es que el mejor momento para hacerlo son las mañanas…-le guiñó el ojo y deslizó una mano por la camiseta de su pijama hasta apretar su pecho, haciendo que Kate mordiera sus labios para no soltar un jadeo, apoyándose en la puerta.

-Rick-gimió en un murmullo-No… debemos…

-Oh sí.

Ambos se quedaron estáticos cuando escucharon el grito de Tommy llamando a su madre desde la habitación de Sophia.

-Oh no-contestó Kate con una mueca y lo separó para abrir la puerta y huir, recibiendo una nalgada por parte de él, provocándole un brinco.

En ese momento todo había desaparecido a su alrededor. No existían sus invitados. Ni la cuenta atrás en fin de año… Ni la banda tocando una bonita canción. Sólo existían ellos dos.

-Bonita fiesta, señor Castle-dijo con su copa de champagne en su mano y una mirada intensa dirigida a él.

-Bonitas piernas, detective-dijo mirando su cuerpo de arriba a abajo y haciéndola sonrojar.

Kate se acercó a él para hablar más íntimamente y con disimulo acarició su brazo.

Sin darle tiempo a más y cuando escuchó las primeras notas de una canción que él mismo le había pedido a la banda-una lenta de Pearl Jam, banda que a Kate le encantaba- , entrelazó sus dedos de su mano libre con la de ella y la arrastró al centro de la improvisada pista bajo la carpa en su jardín.

Kate sonrió cuando reconoció la canción y supo que había sido cosa de él, sin embargo su rostro cambió de repente al reaccionar.

-Rick…Rick…. Espera-dijo siguiéndolo- ¿Qué haces? ¡Richard!-dijo entre dientes.

-Vamos a bailar.

-Pueden vernos… Sospecharan… Mira tu madre está en la barra… Y-Kate hablaba atropelladamente pero sin ser consciente de que Castle la había acercado a su cuerpo y había rodeado su cintura con su brazo-Tu hija…

-Shhh. No estamos haciendo nada malo… Estoy bailando con… ¿Una amiga no?-dijo mirando sus labios.

-A las amigas no se les mira así… Como mires alguna amiga así te corto los huevos-le contestó, tal vez gesticulando demasiado y haciendo que Rick pusiera cara de horror.

-Sólo es nuestra tapadera, amor-dijo bajito, casi ahogado aun por el recuerdo de la frase de la detective.

Beckett se relajó en los brazos del escritor y trató de disfrutar ese baile. En realidad tenía razón. Si esa misma noche no hubieran hecho el amor, también habrían bailado… Nadie sospecharía nada por disfrutar de una canción, aunque estuvieran bastante pegados, tanto que casi podía sentir el corazón desbocado de él como eco del suyo propio.

Kate se dejó llevar.

Se dejó llevar tanto que apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él, embriagada por su fragancia, por esa mezcla tan propia de Castle entre perfume masculino caro y su propio olor. Cerró los ojos durante unos segundos y se olvidó por completo de todo, tan así que la mano de Rick bajó hasta casi el lugar donde la espalda perdía su propio nombre.

-Me has llamado amor-dijo alzando su vista, mientras se movían al mismo ritmo.

Rick sonrió y asintió, girando con ella y tratando de no chocar con nadie. Miró tras el hombro de Kate y comprobó que apenas quedaban diez minutos para dar la entrada al nuevo año.

Un año que probablemente traería muchas cosas buenas…

Rick deslizó su mano con suavidad por la espalda de ella y acarició su cuello, apartando su pelo.

-Estas preciosa…-susurró.

-Ya me lo habías dicho.-Kate le miró a él. Vestido con un traje negro que le hacía más atractivo que nunca.

-Nunca es suficiente- Y tratando de no incomodarla, depositó un beso en su mejilla, casi en la comisura de sus labios, haciendo que Kate diera un respingo debido a los nervios.

-¿Tampoco me dejaras besarte tras la cuenta atrás?

Kate se mordió el labio pensándoselo.

-Es la tradición ¿No? Tendrás que estar cerca de mí para hacerlo…

-No pienso separarme de ti-susurró- Nunca.

Kate sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo cuando él le dijo aquello, con su voz ronca, al oído… Desestabilizándola y haciendo temblar sus piernas, tan así que tuvo que agarrase de sus brazos.

Su estomago sintió un revuelo de mariposas dejando un vacio cuando se separó del agarre de Castle, todavía conmovida por sus palabras.

-Kate, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado este año que dejamos-le confesó mirándola a los ojos, ojos que brillaban en un azul intenso que hacía que su entrepierna cosquilleara.

Ambos volvieron a juntarse sin dejar de bailar hasta que terminó la canción y se separaron, sin soltarse la mano y comprobando que todo el mundo estaba ocupado se dirigieron a la barra para buscar algo que beber.

Kate soltó su mano cuando Alexis se acercaba a ellos.

-¿Has visto a tu hermana, Lex?

-Si-señaló hacia un rincón de la pista donde Tommy y ella estaban bailando una canción lenta. Los dos adultos y la adolescente no pudieron evitar reír ante la ternura de los dos niños bailando como si fueran dos personas mayores.

-Esto… Kate ¿Podemos hablar?

Kate asintió y se separó de Rick y de toda la gente, caminando a la parte del jardín que no estaba cubierta con la carpa ni tampoco tenía estufas, sintiendo algo de frío.

-Seré breve-dijo Alexis casi tiritando-¡Gracias!-el abrazo que le dio, pilló a Kate por sorpresa. Fue igual que el abrazo que le dio tras acompañarla al concierto de Bruno Mars.

La detective no pudo evitar sonreir y le correspondió.

-Se que fuiste tú quien convenció a papá para que invitar a Luke… Y…-la pelirroja se mordió el labio-Siento haber sido un poco estúpida contigo…

Kate hizo un gesto para quitarle importancia y tras una breve charla sobre lo muy bien que se lo estaban pasando, volvieron a la fiesta en el preciso instante que Rick golpeaba una copa y la banda paraba de tocar para avisar que era el momento. Encendió una pantalla con proyector que mostraba como estaba en esos momentos la plaza de Times Square para dar la bienvenida al nuevo año.

Kate avanzó hasta colocarse al lado de Rick, sin perder vista de lo que retransmitían en la TV, acariciándose con cierta distracción los dedos hasta que Tommy y Sophia llegaron a su lado.

Rick tomó en brazos a Tommy y Kate a Sophia mientras todos cantaban la cuenta atrás.

-3…2….1-gritaron todos los invitados mientras los de la TV lo hacían-¡Feliz año nuevo!

Kate miró a Richard con el niño en brazos y sonrió. Los niños no tardaron en querer bajarse de los brazos de ellos y echaron a correr otro rato más mientras toda la gente se abrazaba y se felicitaba.

Castle miró a un lado y a otro y no dudó en darle el beso de rigor a su chica, quien le correspondió con una sonrisa en los labios.

Sin lugar a duda, había dejado atrás un buen año para empezar uno mejor.

* * *

Después de la media noche la fiesta había seguido durante un par de horas más hasta que la mayoría de invitados empezaron a marchar tras comentar con Martha lo bien que lo habían pasado.

Rick salió de su casa y abrazó por detrás a Kate, quien trataba de ayudar a los del catering recogiendo vasos vacios etc.

-Cariño, no hace falta, están contratados por algo-susurró en su oído.

Kate se removió nerviosa por la cercanía de él, temiendo ser descubiertos y se separó, mirándole de costado.

-Castle-susurró-Nos pueden ver…

Rick como respuesta, se aferró más a ella y besó su cuello para luego separarse, dejando una sensación de vacío en ella al instante.

Con ternura pasó una manta que había ido a buscar a la casa y la pasó por los hombres de ella.

-No nos van a descubrir… Mira-señaló una de las mesas, y en las sillas, Tommy y Sophia dormían sobre ellas.

Kate sonrió con ternura y se quitó la manta para tapar a los niños.

-¿Y Alexis?

-Se está despidiendo de Luke-dijo arrugando la nariz- Y luego se va a dormir…-suspiró-.

Kate rió al ver el disgusto de él y acarició su mandíbula con cariño pero separó su mano como si quemara cuando vio aparecer a su suegra por la puerta.

Rick no pudo evitar reír.

-Voy a dejar a los niños en la cama… ¿Ok?

Kate asintió. Y casi sin esfuerzo, Castle agarró con un brazo a Tommy acomodando su carita en su hombro izquierdo, y haciendo lo mismo con Sophia en su hombro derecho.

Entró en la casa mientras que su madre se acercaba hasta Kate con una sonrisa encantadora como siempre.

La mujer había disfrutado de aquella noche como nunca.

-Katherine, tienes un hijo encantador-comentó mientras Kate la miraba sin comprender- Es un niño muy bien educado y como un caballero se ofreció a bailar conmigo.

Kate sonrió y asintió, recordando las quejas de Tommy por la pajarita pero sobre todo por peinarle tanto hasta que Rick le había convencido para que si iba repeinado irían casi iguales…

-Me recuerda mucho a Richard cuando tenía su edad… También era así de sociable.

Martha se sentó en una de las sillas al lado de Kate, para descansar, mientras se quitaba los tacones agradecida por el alivio.

-Tal vez tiene que ver que está criado sólo por su madre…-La pelirroja acarició la mano de Kate, a modo de apoyo.

Ambas se quedaron calladas.

-En fin, aunque ahora… Bueno-dijo con tacto- Mi hijo está bastante pendiente de ti… Espero que no sea un estorbo en tu trabajo y te moleste mucho.

-No…No molesta…-dijo sonrojada con evidencia-Casi.

Martha no pudo evitar sonreír. Fue a hablar pero en último momento se calló.

-Sólo espero que este año que viene sea como estos últimos meses, querida-se levantó con los tacones en la mano- Que os vaya a ambos tan bien como hasta ahora, porque después de todo-dijo refiriéndose seguramente al pasado de Rick y a su apartamento-Lo merecéis.

Kate asintió perdida en las palabras de la actriz y cuando quiso darse cuenta había echado a andar después de confirmar su agotamiento tanto mental como fisco.

-Buenas noches, Martha-casi murmuro, aunque la pelirroja se dio la vuelta al llegar a la puerta y la saludó.

* * *

Kate subió las escaleras con los tacones en la mano y al llegar al pasillo principal miró a un lado y a otro, se asomó a la habitación de Sophia y comprobó a los niños en pijama y metidos en la cama. Sonrió. Siguió despacio, disfrutando del contacto de la madera en sus pies descalzos y cuando comprobó que no podía ser descubierta, se metió en la habitación principal: La de Castle.

Cerró la puerta detrás de ella, rápido, con prisa como había subido, pero intentando no hacer ruido y se giro, apoyándose ahí y mirándolo.

Rick se sobresaltó, ya metido en la cama, pero con la luz de la mesita de noche aun encendida.

Kate se mordió el labio inferior al verlo, sin camiseta y solo en unos bóxers de color rojo oscuro, pero tapado con las sabanas hasta la cintura.

-¿Kate…?-preguntó confundido al verla ahí, pensaba que de nuevo dormirían separados.

-¡Tu madre sabe algo!-dijo bajando el tono pero hablando con sorpresa y con algo de temor.

-¿Qué?-Rick se acomodó mejor en la cama-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que sabe que ha pasado algo… Que sospecha.

Rick frunció el ceño.

-No lo creo, mi madre nos lo hubiera dicho-dijo negando.

Kate se calló y suspiró dejando su cabeza apoyada en la puerta. Abrió los ojos unos segundos después y Rick le miraba tan intensamente que dio gracias a que estaba apoyada en la puerta o habría caído.

Castle le hizo una señal con el dedo índice para que se acercara.

Kate negó con su cabeza.

-Ven… ¡Quiero darte las buenas noches!

-No iré…Podría ser peligroso-bromeo- Tengo que ir a mi habitación… Sólo faltaba que después de todo tu madre nos pille y….

Sin embargo y a pesar de toda la perorata Kate avanzó levemente hasta rozar los dedos de él con los suyos…Y ya no hubo vuelta atrás.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba a horcajadas sobre él, una pierna a cada lado de las suyas haciendo que el vestido quedara arrugado en sus muslos.

Rozó su pecho con el de él cuando atrapó sus labios en un beso juguetón y acariciaba con sus dedos su nuca.

Su piel ardía y su erección presionaba en su bajo vientre.

Kate se separó de su boca.

-No podemos… Me tengo que ir….

¿Pero a quién quería engañar? Deseaba quedarse. Deseaba sentir sus labios sobre su piel. Soñaba con sus dedos acariciando su cuerpo… Jugando con su locura. Anhelaba sentir su miembro duro, caliente, grueso en su interior, dejándola satisfecha.

Se movió, empujando a Rick, quedando casi recostado contra los almohadones de su cama y mordió su torso mientras clavaba sus uñas y balanceaba sus caderas contra la polla de él creando una exquisita fricción que los iba a llevar a la perdición del placer.

-Rick…dios…-gimió contra el hombro de él, tratando de no hacer ruido.

Castle acarició su espalda y deliró al sentir los pezones endurecidos de ella contra su pecho.

Bajó su mano hasta su trasero y clavo sus dedos allí, pegándola con fuerza contra su polla hinchada, que vibraba y exijía ser liberada.

El escritor se movió y agarró a Kate de los costados. No podía estar quieto. Sin darle tiempo a nada, tiró del borde del vestido y lo subió para quitarlo por encima de su cabeza.

Se quedó mirándola sobre su regazo, con solo unas braguitas, sus labios hinchados por tanto beso, sus pechos firmes y duros, su mirada sensual…

Deslizó sus dedos por las bragas de ella, apartándolas y la elevó con cuidado y sin pensar en nada, sin esfuerzo, dejándose llevar y la penetró.

-Rick-jadeó ella ante la impresión de sentirlo.

Su sexo adaptándose a él.

Sus sexos conectados sin barreras.

-Castle no llevas condón-gruñó.

Rick movió apenas su cadera, disfrutando de un segundo de libertad y finalmente ella se separó, estiró la mano y alcanzó un condón del primer cajón.

Lo deslizó a lo largo de su longitud y volvió a sentarse sobre él.

De nuevo, lo empujó sobre la cama, dejándolo casi tumbado y empezó a moverse arriba y abajo con una lentitud y un silencio tan solo roto por los leves casi inaudibles gemidos de ambos.

Rick alargó la mano y apartó el cabello del rostro de ella mientras se erguía para atrapar su boca. Su lengua luchó con la de ella mientras su otra mano apretó su seno y luego su trasero al mismo tiempo que arremetía contra ella, aumentando el ritmo.

Ninguno dijo nada. No fueron capaces de articular una sola palabra más allá de un jadeo, un gemido, un gruñido ronco mezclado con sus dedos que abarcaban toda la piel que podían o sus besos robados perdidos en el éxtasis del clímax alcanzado a la vez.

Probablemente esa noche serían incapaces de separarse… Probablemente disfrutarían de su compañía, de hacer el amor entre caricias y gemidos bajitos, de dormir abrazados mientras empezaban el primer día del nuevo año… O tal vez de sus propias vidas…


	29. Chapter 29

Beckett miró la hora en el reloj de la pantalla rayada de su iPhone y cruzó sus piernas.

Pasó un dedo por la pantalla y suspiró recordando que se le había caído en una de las redadas y todas las imágenes del caso y de la interminable semana que estaba viviendo volvieron a su cabeza haciendo que un molesto zumbido se instalara allí, incomodándola.

Se sentó mejor en el sofá mientras frotaba su sien y miró a su alrededor, esperando que su amiga apareciese, pero probablemente y aunque le había dicho que enseguida estaría con ella; Tenía un cuerpo entre manos y Kate no podía hacer otra cosa que esperar.

No sólo había bajado hasta allí para hablar del cadáver y la investigación y por eso esperaría pacientemente a que su amiga tuviera un momento y se sentara con ella para hablar antes de tener que regresar a la doce.

Recogió una de las revistas del montón de papeleo que tenía Lanie allí y leyó el titular de la Cosmopolitan 'Las diez principales razones de divorcio… Aplicables a todas las parejas en un mal momento'

Kate abrió en la página en la que se encontraba aquél artículo y tal como si fuera una masoca comenzó a leer:

"Desigualdad de poder"

No. Kate no sabía que aquello no era aplicable a ellos. Rick sabía a la perfección que ella tenía el poder en su trabajo y a él le encantaba seguirla para documentarse… Aquello no era un problema al igual que tampoco lo era el siguiente punto: "Aceptación de estereotipos". Ambos sabían que Kate cobraba menos pero su trabajo era así… No era el de un famoso escritor... Y al fin y al cabo, estaban empezando la relación no habían hablado nada de dinero ni nada más…

Se mordió el labio a sabiendas que probablemente uno de los problemas era ese… No hablar. ¿Pero quién demonios iba a hablar cuando apenas llevaban dos semanas juntos? Y para los demás sólo eran amigos.

Suspiró y siguió leyendo:

"Desaparece la confianza: Debido a una infidelidad…O una mentira…O una traición"-Kate siguió leyendo y estaba claro que ese no era ninguno de los motivos por los que ella se encontraba en ese punto…

O tal vez… ¿Rick si lo veía así?

Frunció el ceño recordando lo que había sucedido ese mismo día, cuando al salir del ascensor en la planta de homicidios, ambos concentrados en argumentar las diferentes pistas del caso en el que estaban trabajando, Kate prácticamente había arrollado a un agente.

-Disculpa-le había dicho ella- No te había visto…

-¿Kate?

Beckett había levantado la vista y nada más ver sus ojos lo reconoció.

-¿Anson? ¡Anson Kemp!-exclamó con una sonrisa, ignorando por completo la cara de perplejidad de Rick al sentirse excluido y ver como su novia –en secreto- saltaba a los brazos de un detective –Bastante atractivo a decir verdad- y le abrazaba.

Al separarse, ambos se habían quedado mirándose. Kate ni siquiera se había fijado en la mirada confusa y algo molesta de Castle mientras Anson, su antiguo compañero de la academia y ella hablaban animadamente entre risas y confidencias.

-Wow, Becks, me alegro mucho haberte visto-sonrió sin soltar la mano de la detective, mirándola- Parece que incluso has crecido…

Kate le había golpeado riendo, provocando que Rick rodara los ojos que carraspeó incomodo.

-Oh… Eh… Anson, este es el señor Castle… Está ayudando aquí en la doce.

Anson con su mirada amable y su sonrisa encantadora, le había estrechado la mano a Rick mientras explicaba que ya se había enterado que tenía un admirador y Beckett reía.

-Me tengo que ir…-Bufó-He venido aquí por motivos de trabajo, ya sabes problemas en la novena. ¿Te gustaría tomar un café otro día…? Así nos ponemos al día.

Beckett ni siquiera había dudado.

-Claro.

Cerró los ojos y apretó la mano contra la revista casi arrugando las hojas. Probablemente ese si era un motivo para estar molesto. Abrió los ojos de nuevo y siguió leyendo:

"Falta de conocimiento de si mismos"

Kate abrió la boca. Mierda. Tal vez ese era otro motivo que los podía llevar a la ruptura. Tal vez se habían precipitado y lo único que tenían en común eran los niños y esa atracción irrefrenable que sentían el uno por el otro, sobre todo cuando se encontraban solos y con poca ropa de por medio.

Ni siquiera sabía cuál era su película favorita y eso que se habían pasado horas hablando…

Beckett pasó la hoja.

"Baja autoestima"

Ni de lejos. Rick no podía tener baja autoestima… Tenía unos ojos preciosos y aunque su cuerpo no era como el de Ethan, a ella le gustaba su espalda ancha. No obstante, que a ella le gustara no quitaba el hecho que él podía sentirse inseguro… Hizo una mueca. No, Rick no tenía baja autoestima, ni ella tampoco. Sin embargo el recuerdo de Anson volvió a revolotear en su mente…

Lo cual le llevaba al siguiente punto: "Celos"

Suspiró. Podía ser.

"Falta de comunicación"

Kate rodó los ojos. Si, ella tendía a callarse bastantes cosas desde siempre... Y era bastante independiente...

"Aislamiento de la familia y amigos"

Desde luego aquel si era un motivo para tener en cuenta… Si era verdad que su relación de pareja sólo era para ellos, pero ella todavía no estaba segura de hacerlo oficial y… No podía comprender como después de unos días magníficos ahora estaban así…

"Control excesivo"

Beckett se quedó pensativa. ¿Era probable que eso le molestara a Rick? Pero si no tenían un control… Serían descubiertos y…

"Mal sexo"

Y un cuerno. Kate cerró la revista y la tiró a un lado. Si algo era imposible para ellos era aquello. Ella estaba segura que con él estaba teniendo uno de los mejores encuentros sexuales de su vida… o por lo menos en años.

Sintiendose molesta consigo misma, reflejó ese malestar en la revista cuando Lanie entraba en la salita con dos tazas humeantes en cada mano.

-Gracias-murmuró Kate cuando recibió la taza de café –casi hirviendo- de manos de su mejor amiga.

Miró a Lanie y sonrió forzadamente mientras la forense se sentó a su lado en la minúscula sala de descanso que tenía al lado del vestuario en la morgue.

Realmente ese café le vendría bien, sobre todo para entrar en calor ya que ese día era bastante frío y ella no se sentía bien.

-¿Y bien, me vas a contar?-preguntó Lanie.

Kate se mordió el labio y asintió lentamente.

-Entonces…

-Si…-contestó simplemente dando un sorbo y respondiendo a la pregunta que le había formulado nada más traspasar las puertas una media hora atrás. Lanie estaba al tanto de su relación con el escritor, pero lo que realmente quería saber era si habían dado un paso más… Y allí estaba la respuesta afirmativa que hizo que la forense hiciera un gesto de victoria, haciendo fruncir el ceño a su amiga.

-¿Y qué tal?

-Bien. Genial.

Lanie alzó una ceja, ella esperaba más detalles.

-¿Sólo eso?

-No. No; bueno…

-Ah ah-Lanie alzó la mano para que su amiga callara y repasó sus gestos concienzudamente- Ok ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-No pasa nada.

-¿No?

-No… Fue bien…

-¿Pero?

-No hay pero-intervino la detective.- Todo bien.

-¿Es porque de ahí abajo… No…?

-¿Qué?-preguntó confundida Kate y luego su cara cambió cuando comprendió- No… No, por favor. Rick de ahí abajo está muuuuy bien-comentó casi en susurros, temiendo que alguien pudiera llegar por sorpresa en ese momento y pillarla hablando de los genitales de su novio.

Lanie se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Entonces?

Kate soltó todo el aire que contenía sus pulmones tratando así de liberar la presión que sentía. No surgió efecto. Dejó la taza a un lado y miró a Lanie.

-Es que… Lo pasamos genial… Allí.

La forense torció su gesto y miró de reojo la revista. Entonces comprendió el motivo por el que cuando la había visto llegar su amiga estaba preocupada, pero no tanto como se encontraba en ese momento.

-Mira, no tienes que hacer caso a esas estúpidas revistas…

-Ya, Lan, Pero es que hay algunas cosas…

Lanie acarició la mano de su amiga y la miró a los ojos.

-Cada relación tiene su ritmo y…

-No, tengo que hablar con él-interrumpió- Porque si no esto irá a más…-se levantó- Allí estábamos muy bien pero fue llegar aquí… Con los chicos sospechando…

Lanie asintió. Estaba al tanto de que tanto Espo como Ryan sospechaban que algo sucedía entre Castle y Beckett y no dejaban de molestar al respecto, lo cual de vez en cuando dejaba las cosas algo incomodas para la pareja.

Kate apartó un mechón de su rostro y lo colocó detrás de su oreja en un gesto bastante nervioso.

-Lo estamos malinterpretando todo y… No sé-terminó de beber su café- Gracias Lanie-se levantó y se dirigió hacia la salida.

Lanie asintió. Jamás una conversación o un consejo suyo había sido tan fácil, de hecho, su consejo prácticamente había sido inexistente y era gracioso como aun así, Kate le estaba agradeciendo.

Rió y salió detrás de su amiga.

-Detective-le llamó haciendo que Kate se girara y alzó los archivos con los resultados de la autopsia del cadáver del caso de ella- Tus papeles…

-Cierto-dijo sonriendo y acercándose a recogerlos- Gracias, luego te llamo.

-Estaré esperando-canturreó la afroamericana para ponerse de nuevo los guantes de látex y comenzar otra autopsia.

* * *

Cuando salió del ascensor lo buscó por entre los detectives de la planta de homicidios, todos concentrados en su trabajo.

Tan concentrados como estaba Castle, sentado en la silla anexa a su escritorio –que el mismo había anclado allí- mirando su móvil.

Kate llegó hasta él y finalmente, Rick alzó la vista clavando sus ojos azules en ella.

Él estaba tan serio como ella.

-Tenemos que hablar.

Rick miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca -un regalo de su madre por Navidad-.

Kate sonrió recordando como en el camino de vuelta de los Hamptons. Martha se había llevado el coche de Richard y Alexis se había ido con ella para que no fuera sola y ellos juntos.

Recordó como aprovechando que los niños se habían dormido y que Rick conducía su coche se había tirado prácticamente todo el viaje acariciando su antebrazo y su muñeca, a la altura de la correa del reloj, mientras la mano de él reposaba en el cambio de marchas y de vez en cuando le dedicaba alguna sonrisa.

Aquellos días, a pesar de tener que ir con pies de plomo para no ser pillados y que incluso habían dormido juntos la noche de fin de año, había sido el paraíso.

Si tan sólo no hubieran tenido que volver al trabajo tan pronto…

-Es tarde-dijo Rick levantándose de la silla tras volver a mirar el reloj. No quedaría mucho para que Kate terminara su turno, sin embargo él había decidido marcharse antes para ir a buscar a Sophia a su clase de natación.-Tengo que…

-Tienes que hablar conmigo-dijo seria y ante la atónita mirada de Espo y de Ryan, le agarró de la mano y tiró de él hasta la sala de descanso.

Una vez allí, tras cerrar la puerta, Rick le miró expectante.

-¿No me vas a decir nada?-preguntó Kate.

Rick hizo una mueca. Él sabía que ella llevaba su ritmo y que si la presionaba más… Podría explotar.

-Rick… Esto se nos ha ido de las manos.

-¿Si?-dijo sin poder evitarlo- ¿Y qué es esto, Kate? Porque yo ya no se que somos… Porque parecemos una familia pero sólo hacemos que escondernos y… -Él no siguió hablando por que sabía que tal vez se arrepentiría. En ese momento sólo pensó en las muchas cosas que se calló con Meredith y en como había terminado todo. Ese era otro motivo para sentirse inseguro en el inicio de una nueva relación... Era algo que tal vez aun no habia superado o tal vez si, pero empezar una relación después de tanto tiempo... Probablemente era tan complicado como para Kate-.

-No quiero que cambie nada-interrumpió haciéndolo callar- He intentado que todo fuera igual a antes que… Antes de las navidades pero la realidad es que tú y yo estamos juntos y que tenemos unos hijos…. Que podrían sufrir.

Rick asintió.

-¿Y por eso quedas con un compañero de la academia que no te quitaba los ojos de encima? Así también estoy sufriendo yo.-Intentó no alzar la voz.

-Rick…-murmuró con cara de preocupación, acercándose a él, temiendo que le rechazara.

-Lo he intentado Kate… He intentado que no me afectara, pero lo hace… Y me preocupo por ti, por Tommy, por Sophia, tenemos una presión…

Kate asintió. La rutina los había azotado en la cara sin piedad y tenían que aprender a convivir con ella y que su relación no saliera dañada de ello, pero principalmente tenían que aclarar sus pensamientos y lo que sentían respecto a ello.

-Yo solo quiero…-Castle bufó- Sólo te quiero a ti.

Beckett no pudo evitar sonreír y contuvo las lágrimas que amenazaban por resbalar de sus ojos. Realmente ella no era una persona llorona… Y menos en público… Había pasado por demasiado pero no solía llorar como si nada sin embargo ahí estaba él, diciéndole que la quería, que se preocupaba, que deseaba gritarle a todos que era suya y que él era de ella y estaba a punto de llorar por ello.

-Tenemos que ir despacio…

-Sólo quería quedar con Anson por que los chicos estaban cerca y están sospechando…

-¿Y qué más da?

-No, Castle, si se enteran…

Rick asintió. Sabía las consecuencias y podían prohibirles trabajar juntos y aquello sería principalmente perjudicial para su trabajo… Pero también para su relación.

Suspiró.

-No veré a Anson… Ya... Nos las apañaremos… ¿Ok?

Rick asintió. Aun no estaba demasiado convencido de que hubieran encontrado un equilibrio a como se sentían ambos, sin embargo, estaban más tranquilos.

Beckett ya no tenía la vena de su frente hinchada y él no tenía ganas de gritarle todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Él haber pasado unos días perfectos con ella en su casa de la playa había sido contraproducente a como se sentían en ese momento, asfixiados por los edificios de Manhattan, por los montones de casos que llegaban día a día de homicidios y por la rutina del día a día con los niños sin prácticamente encontrar un hueco para escaparse y no poderlo hacer con la libertad de otras parejas por el hecho que si no funcionaba no podían salir bien.

-Sólo… Sólo quiero que cuando algo no vaya bien no huyas… Y yo intentaré lo mismo… Tenemos que hablar Kate. Esto va a funcionar… Somos… Somos una familia.

Kate asintió. Ambos estaban más calmados y hablaban con más tranquilidad.

-Ni siquiera sé cuál es tu película favorita ¿Crees que vamos por buen camino? No hemos tenido una cita convencional y…

-¿Tu quieres una cita?-preguntó sorprendido, ignorando el hecho sobre la película… Lo cual no entendía.

Kate se lo pensó.

-No somos convencionales-contestó haciendo una mueca.

-En realidad… ¿Quién dicta como se tienen que hacer las cosas?

-Exacto…. Entonces…-carraspeó y cuando fue a hablar de nuevo el móvil de Rick comenzó a sonar.

Castle frunció el ceño al ver el número que le llamara y cuando miró a Kate comprobó que ella también miraba la pantalla de su teléfono que vibraba con insistencia.

Alzó las cejas al ver como el número provenía del mismo lugar. Ambos suspiraron. Hacía tiempo que no recibían ese tipo de llamadas.

* * *

Kate se acomodó en la silla frente al escritorio y miró a su alrededor para luego centrarse en una mota inexistente de sus vaqueros. A su lado, Castle esperaba con paciencia, pero observando todo.

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a un sorprendido director González. Se quedó parado viendo a ambos adultos en silencio y sin gritarse el uno al otro y avanzó hasta sentarse en su silla, detrás del escritorio.

-¿Ha cambiado el color de las paredes desde que no venimos tanto?-preguntó el escritor con una sonrisa.

-Señor Castle…-el director suspiró y miró a ambos padres-¿Tendré que tomar medidas con ustedes? Porque…

-No, no señor-interrumpió Kate- Estamos bien.

El director alzó las cejas en shock.

-¿No es ninguna estrategia de ambos? Recuerdo la última vez que les vi tan callados…

Kate apretó los labios. Había sido en una reunión de padres, al terminar ella había comenzado una revuelta en contra de Castle, el actual delegado de la clase de sus hijos.

-No, no esta vez es en serio.

-Sí, somos civilizados…-sonrió Rick.

-Esta bien pero ya saben que esta es una escuela prestigiosa y…

-Lo sabemos-Rick interrumpió al director y no le hizo ninguna gracia-Incluso si necesitan material nuevo…Llevo mi chequera…

-Sí, no estaría mal un buen donativo.

Rick metió la mano en su bolsillo buscando la chequera por todos lados sin encontrarla. Kate no pudo evitar reír.

-No te rías-masculló.

-Es que algún día te dejarás la cabeza olvidada y…

-Si no me distrajeras…

-Y aquí empezamos-suspiró el director, cansado y molesto de la actitud de los padres en general y de estos en particular- Silencio. No estoy aquí perdiendo mi tiempo para aguantarles… Ni para aguantar a sus pequeños demonios…

Kate alzó las cejas.

-¿Qué…que han hecho esta vez?-preguntó entre preocupada y sorprendida ya que desde que tanto ella como Rick se llevaban bien el uno con el otro e incluso antes de intimar, los niños habían dejado de pelearse entre ellos.

-El señorito Beckett y la señorita Castle han alcanzado un nuevo nivel…-informó- Ya no se pelean entre ellos… He decidido llamarles, ya que esta semana es la tercera vez que ambos están implicados en algún castigo, fuera en horario escolar o extraescolar.

-Pero…-Rick se calló al ver la cara del docente y les entregó un par de hojas de sanciones donde tenían apuntadas las travesuras de sus hijos de esa semana.

Kate abrió los ojos como platos al leer un par de ellas como "clavar un tenedor de plástico en la cabeza, por segunda vez a un compañero" o "llenar los vasos de los compañeros con nieve".

Beckett miró al director tratando de disculparse.

-¿Y esta vez?

-Esta vez se han aliado…Si me acompañan hasta la piscina.

Ambos asintieron y siguieron al director, cruzándose por el camino con la profesora Dunham que salió despavorida al ver a los padres de sus alumnos y finalmente llegaron al gimnasio y a la piscina cubierta de la escuela.

En uno de los banquillos completamente empapados, con toalla incluida –Ya que habían acabado en el agua con ella puesta- y el pelo azul se encontraban los dos niños, cabizbajos y esperando a sus padres en compañía de la entrenadora, Verónica.

-¿El pelo azul?-abrió los ojos como platos.

-No sé de donde lo sacaron-dijo Verónica, una chica de unos veinte años que era nadadora profesional, enseñando un bote de un colorante para al agua que había rescatado de la mochila de los dos niños-.

-¿Los demás?

-Azules también…-confirmó-Y un mordisco.

-¿Tommy?

-El también me mordió-se quejó- Paul es…

Kate miró seriamente a Tommy, con esa mirada que aterraba a cualquiera. El niño miró el suelo cabizbajo y miró de reojo a Sophia, quien también estaba cabizbaja pero su papá le miraba con más comprensión.

Tras disculparse y aclarar que ambos serían castigados, fueron hacia el vestuario para cambiarlos y tratar de que su cabello volviera a su color habitual.

-Estoy muy enfadada, Thomas-dijo Kate mientras Rick probablemente se encargaba de Sophia en el vestuario de las chicas.- ¿Por qué lo habéis hecho?

Tommy no dijo nada y siguió quitándose el bañador también teñido de azul y metiéndose en la ducha con la ayuda de su madre.

Sabía que había hecho mal… Pero no pensaba confesarle nada a su madre. Afrontaría el castigo y ya...Como tantas otras veces había hecho, aunque esta vez no tendría ninguna pataleta.

* * *

Media hora después, ambos adultos se reunieron fuera de los vestuarios, en los pasillos. Los dos niños iban en silencio y enfadados.

-¿Con que lo has castigado?

-Una semana de dibujos animados.

Kate asintió. Miraron a los niños que habían echado a caminar delante de ellos, quejándose de sus padres. Kate suspiró… Empezaban pronto a rebelarse.

-¿Te ha dicho por que lo han hecho?-preguntó Kate.

-Tommy sólo defendió a Sophia.

Kate alzó las cejas.

-Tu hijo es un vengador Kate…

-No sé quien le habrá metido en la cabeza esas ideas de súper héroes-dijo mirándole con evidencia.

-Se habían metido con Sophia por que le decían que era adoptada por qué no se parecía a su hermana ni en el color de cabello y por eso…lo del pelo azul para todos, la pena –Kate hizo un gesto y Rick le quito importancia- Es que ambos cayeron al agua con el revuelo… con la toalla y todo-dijo aguantando la risa.

-Eres insufrible-dijo acariciando su pecho con el dedo índice.

-Sí, pero aunque hicieron mal… Se intentaban proteger. El mordisco a Paul se lo hizo Sophia… Ese niño estaba tirando del pelo a tu hijo.

-Pero Tommy dijo…

-Ya ves-se encogió de hombros- Es muy noble –sonrió-Y dime detective… ¿Estamos bien?

Kate se mordió el labio y asintió lentamente, se acercó para testar sus labios sin embargo en el último minuto escucharon la voz de Alexis que aparecía en ese momento, haciendo que se detuvieran.

-Por un segundo-susurró echándose más hacia atrás.

-Acabo de enterarme de lo sucedido-dijo Alexis acercándose a su padre y Kate, en compañía de los dos niños.

-¿De qué…?-preguntó con cautela el escritor.

-Del castigo… De la piscina teñida de azul. Los rumores han llegado hasta el gimnasio, donde están los de último curso.

-Alexis…

-Sólo estaba con unos amigos, papá-suspiró dándose la vuelta y llevándose a su hermana y Tommy de la mano, molesta por el casi comentario de su progenitor.

Rick y Kate echaron a caminar detrás de ello.

-¿Deberíamos decírselo?-susurró.

-Creo que si-contestó Rick en el mismo tono, mirando a la adolescente y los dos niños caminar delante de ellos.


	30. Chapter 30

**Antes que nada quiero decir algo... No sé si esta historia es creible, es probable que el siguiente episodio os lo tomeis a broma con lo que les pasa... Todo viene provocado por un articulo que leí y me dieron ganas de escribirlo y echarme unas risas... Parezca creible o no...Demás esta decir que esto es un fic...UNA FICCION. Y QUE ESTA BASADO EN UNOS PERSONAJES DE UNA SERIE... THAT'S ALL.**

**También quiero aclarar que si escribo este fic es por entretenerme de vez en cuando, por diversion, por pasarla bien... Y que en el momento que sienta que no lo estoy haciendo de esta forma, que no lo disfruto... Que me puede la presion...Se acaba y ya. Por ahora lo estoy disfrutando, si es cierto que a veces se tarda mas que otras en escribir, en seguir las historias... Pero a veces suceden cosas que nos dejan de bajón. No me enrollo más... Todos los días sale el sol ;-)  
**

**Por lo demás, muchas gracias por leerme, por vuestras criticas constructivas y por vuestros comentarios de cariño que siempre son muchos.**

**MAHALO!**

* * *

Rick no pudo evitar reír al ver a los dos niños con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido caminando casi de forma tosca. Era realmente divertido. Miró a Kate de reojo quien trataba de aguantar la risa.

Había pasado una semana desde el incidente de la piscina y aun no habían encontrado el momento correcto para hablar con sus hijos. Sin embargo de ese día no iba a pasar. Ese fin de semana iban a oficializar su relación.

Y por eso les habían prometido un día divertido, aprovechando que al ser el último fin de semana de enero y el tiempo empezaba a mejorar y que Kate no tenía que ir a trabajar hasta el lunes, harían algo divertido.

No obstante, les habían engañado vilmente.

Los niños habían saltado emocionados y contentos. Expectantes por saber de que se trataría todo lo que harían ese día. Todo lo contrario que Alexis, que iba al lado de la pareja en silencio y mirando su móvil constantemente.

Y después de todo, si; habían salido temprano a la calle, bien abrigados y contentos hasta llegar a su destino, empezando las muchas quejas de los pequeños y caras serias.

-No es graciozo.-se quejó Tommy ceceando mirando completamente enfadado a Rick y a su mamá.

El niño estaba completamente enfadado al haber sido obligado a ir al dentista.

-Un poquito si-contestó el adulto haciendo una mueca-.

-No lo es-dijo su hija interviniendo, tan sabiondilla como siempre, lo cual provocó la carcajada del escritor y de la de Kate, pero no la de su hermana mayor.

Al salir a la calle el frío les azotó haciendo que temblaran bajo sus abrigos.

-Oh, venga enano… Si has sido un campeón-comentó Rick-agachado a su altura- colocándole mejor el gorro al niño, dejando salir un par de rizos por la frente.-No te has quejado y tienes los dientes perfectos.

Tommy se los enseñó haciendo sonreír al escritor.

-Pero no me gusta el dentista.

-A mi tampoco-dijo Sophia mientras Kate le ataba los cordones de sus botas rosas.-

Kate sonrió.

-Tú también tienes los dientes perfectos-Kate chocó la mano con la de la niña-Ni una sola caries.

-Y eso que no paráis de comer gominolas.

-Mira quien habló-murmuró Kate al levantarse una vez los niños habían echado a caminar, todavía enfadados.

Rick le miró de reojo sonriendo con complicidad y mantuvo la compostura al escuchar bufar a su hija mayor, a su lado.

Era una tortura tener que esconderse a todas horas –fuera de sus hijos o de sus amigos en el trabajo- y apenas tenían momentos para ellos a solas, para robarse besos y caricias… O incluso algo más.

-¿Y a dónde vamos ahora?-se detuvo Thomas, girándose para preguntar a su madre.

-Ahora sí, iremos a hacer algo divertido-contestó Kate-

-¿De verdad? ¿O esto también es una mentira?-dijo Sophia apretando sus labios en una mueca de enfado.

-Y no se tiene que mentir, mamá, tú misma dices que mentir es malo.

Kate intentó refutar aquello viendo que le había salido el tiro por la culata, sobre todo después de la charla que le había dado a Tommy después de que la piscina acabara azul. Tanto el niño como la niña se habían salvado de su castigo de una semana sin dibujos después de una charla con los adultos en la que prometieron no mentir y no actuar de esa forma, contándoles si pasaba algo más con otros niños que les molestaran para así poder solucionarlo sin la necesidad de tener que meterse en problemas como mordiscos y tintes azules.

Desde luego, los padres de Paul Eulberg deberían hacer lo mismo con su hijo, así tal vez dejaría de tirar del pelo a Tommy.

-Ops, ahí te ha pillado.

Kate golpeó el brazo de Rick y de nuevo, un suspiro de Alexis les hizo separarse en sus bromas personales.

Rick frunció el ceño al ver a su hija pero no comentó nada.

-¿Podemos ir al Acuario?

Kate se lo pensó unos segundos, viendo a los niños completamente emocionados, casi suplicando. Miró a Rick y éste se encogió de hombros para terminar asintiendo.

-Vayamos al Acuario.

-¡Bieeeeeeen!-los dos niños saltaron y empezaron a gritar por toda la calle que irían al Acuario.

* * *

Habían decidido ir en metro. Experiencia que los dos 'peques' habían disfrutado desde que se habían subido y hasta bajar en la estación West 8th Street Station, en Coney Island, Brooklyn.

Al salir al exterior, miraban todo maravillados. Kate hizo una seña a Rick para que estuviera pendiente de los niños mientras que ella se acercaba a Alexis.

Kate se situó al lado de la chica, esperando que dejara de mirar el móvil y una vez lo hizo, le habló:

-Alexis… ¿Estás bien?

La pelirroja se detuvo y miró hacia adelante viendo a su padre para luego encarar a Kate, quien también se había parado sin avisar a Rick que detuviera su camino. Luego les alcanzarían.

La adolescente tenía los ojos llorosos.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño?

Y al comprobar que Kate le preguntaba por que realmente le importaba y estaba preocupada, no sólo por curiosidad, no pudo evitar romper a llorar.

-Luke y yo hemos roto.

Kate alzó las cejas.

-Oh, oh… Lo siento-sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazó, cosa que la chica agradeció devolviéndole el abrazo mientras sorbía e intentaba contener sus lagrimas- Es un idiota.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-No le digas nada a papá ¿Ok?

-Esto será entre tú y yo-le confirmó- Somos amigas.

Alexis asintió.

-Quería… Quería que tuviéramos relaciones pero yo no estaba preparada… Entonces discutimos… Se fue… Y me he enterado que estuvo con Brittany Larson.

Kate hizo una mueca y se puso seria. Realmente ahora los jóvenes iban demasiado rápido, aunque no tardó en recordar que en su primera experiencia ella no era mucho más mayor de lo que era Alexis en ese momento.

Suspiró y abrazó a la chica.

-Tu… Él… No…-intentó preguntar cuando se separaron-.

-No, no, no me hizo nada. Él simplemente se fue y ahora está con otra-se secó las últimas lágrimas.

-Cariño… Los hombres son…

-Gilipollas-terminó Alexis haciendo reír a Kate quien asintió sin poder evitarlo- Bueno menos mi padre…

-No, tu padre…-Kate se detuvo y miró a la chica.

-Kate, lo sé.

Beckett no pudo evitar enrojecer violentamente.

-¿Qué…que…?-tartamudeó nerviosa.

-Sé que mi padre y tú…Tenéis una relación.-Kate seguía avergonzada y sin saber dónde meterse- Y no me importa- Hasta escuchar aquella frase, tan importante para ambos. –De verdad…

Kate se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, tratando de dirigir todo lo que acababa de pasar.

-Yo…

-Yo lo veía venir y la abuela también, obviamente.

-¿Martha lo sabe?

Alexis le dedicó una mirada de "Es obvio" a Kate quien le contestó con una mueca de "es verdad, que pregunta más tonta". Ambas sonrieron.

-Entonces te parece bien…

-Sí.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, tu eres joven y mi padre también tiene derecho a rehacer su vida, nunca le había visto con nadie tan así y mucho menos ninguna de las mujeres que se le habían acercado me han caído tan bien como tú-carraspeó- Por eso al principio cuando cada vez estabais más unidos… No sabía cómo actuar.

Kate asintió.

-Pero nadie se había preocupado por Sophia tanto como lo haces tú.

-Alexis, también me preocupo por ti.-interrumpió.

-Lo sé.

-De verdad, quiero que sepas que me alegro que hayas confiado para contarme esto… Y tranquila…Seguro que hay más chicos-sonrió-Luke no es el único… Y bueno, quiero que sepas que puedes confiar conmigo para lo que sea y que estoy muy orgullosa de ti. -Alexis alzó una ceja- Eres una chica muy inteligente... Y has hecho muy bien en no ceder a su presión, Lex. Cada uno tenemos nuestro ritmo y bueno...Ya tendrás relaciones cuando TÚ estés lista-le sonrió con cariño.

-Lo sé, Kate, Gracias-dijo abrazándola.

-¡Chicaaaaaaaaaas!-escucharon como los dos niños y Rick les gritaban a lo lejos, esperando que siguieran su camino hacia el Acuario.

Las dos rieron y echaron a caminar.

-Creo que Tommy y Sophia también deberían saberlo…-comentó Alexis como si nada, haciendo que Kate se pusiera nerviosa.

Si, sabía que tenía que hablar con su hijo y con la hija de Rick. Era algo que le ponía nerviosa, pero no tanto como enfrentarse a Alexis… Y visto lo visto, probablemente todo iría como la seda.

* * *

-¿Qué le has dicho?-preguntó Rick comiendo unas chips y compartiéndolas con Kate viendo como Alexis reía con Tommy y Sophia mirando a los leones marinos frente a ellos, al otro lado del cristal de su hábitat.

-¿Yo? Nada.

-Pero desde que has hablado con ella…-Rick la agarró del brazo-¿Va todo bien?-preguntó visiblemente turbado.

-No… Ósea si-afirmó Kate. Beckett se mordió el labio-Ha roto con su novio-murmuró- Pero no puedo decirte más y no le digas nada.

-Pero.

-Nada de peros, Rick, si le dices que te he dicho algo te mataré. Tengo un arma y no dudaré en usarla y lo sabes.

Castle tragó saliva al ver la seriedad de su novia y asintió lentamente.

-Sólo espera a que ella te diga algo-ambos echaron a caminar detrás de sus hijos que iban directos a ver el tanque de los tiburones, acompañados de Alexis quien obviamente se le notaba más relajada y algo más feliz. –Por cierto… Sabe lo nuestro.

-¿Qué?

Kate disfrutó por completo de la reacción de él.

-Y tu madre también.

-¿Qué?-volvió a repetir en tono agudo.

Beckett se encogió de hombros, riendo y siguió el camino de los niños para ver los diferentes peces.

Rick suspiró. Él tenía una idea que su madre estaba al tanto, después de todo el mismo le había confesado sus sentimientos por Kate cuando aún no había pasado nada… Pero que aun sin decirles nada supieran que habían dado un paso en su relación y ya era algo más serio… Aquello no lo esperaba… O por lo menos no lo esperaba por parte de su hija.

¿Tan evidentes eran?

* * *

-¡Es el mejor día de mi vida!-dijo Sophia tirando al aire un peluche de un león marino que le había regalado su padre, mientras que a Tommy le había regalado uno de un tiburón.

-¡Siii!-gritó Tommy, mientras salían del recinto, ambos felices.

Habían pasado el día en el acuario, viendo la mayoría de las especies marítimas que tenían allí y comiendo hamburguesas.

Los cinco estaban realmente agotados.

Alexis sonrió ante el entusiasmo de los niños. Era una pena que estando en Coney Island no habían podido ir al Luna Park –el parque de atracciones- Ya que al ser invierno estaba cerrado.

Recordaba los días que cuando era pequeña había pasado con su padre y su madre, antes de que Sophia naciera. Recordaba cómo se pringaba las manos de azúcar teñido de rosa, gracias al algodón.

-¿En qué piensas?-preguntó su padre rodeándola con su brazo por encima de sus hombros.

Kate intentaba detener a los niños que habían salido corriendo.

-Pensaba cuando mamá, tú y yo íbamos al Luna Park. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que sobornaste al chico del tiro al globo para que nos tocara el peluche?-sonrió pasando su mano por la cintura de su padre y refugiándose contra él, como cuando era una cría.

-Pinky. Aun lo tienes…

-Si-Alexis sonrió.

-Ni siquiera se lo dejas a Sophia…-Rick suspiró- ¿Estás así porque… Sabes lo de Kate…?-preguntó con algo de temor a la respuesta. Sabía que con Sophia sería muy fácil que lo aceptara y no tenía miedo –o al menos tanto- pero el hecho que Alexis estuviera en contra de su relación con la detective sí que le había quitado el sueño.

-¿Qué? No. No papá…-miró a su padre, visiblemente emocionada- Me alegro que estés con ella de verdad. No tengo ocho años para que me siente mal el tener una nueva mamá…-bromeó con eso último haciendo que su padre se tensara- Es… Es Luke.

Rick alzó una ceja, fingiendo a la perfección su confusión y Alexis le explicó todo, omitiendo la parte en la que su novio se había comportado como un autentico capullo presionándola. Rick le apoyó y la reconfortó con cariño y recordándole que ya tendría tiempo para más chicos… Cuando fuera mayor de edad.

-Papá…-rió Alexis al escucharlo- De verdad… -Sonrió- Ok, por ahora tú serás el único.

Castle le guiñó el ojo y abrazó a su pequeña, porque aunque tuviera casi dieciséis… Alexis para él siempre sería su pequeña.

-Vamos calabaza…

-No me llames así.

Rick palmeó su espalda ignorando eso y volviendo a llamarla con ese sobre nombre que utilizaba cuando era más pequeña y no se quejaba y echaron a caminar para reunirse con los pequeños que se quejaban de cansancio y con Kate quien le dedicó una sonrisa.

* * *

-¿Hacemos pizza para cenar?-preguntó Rick nada más abrir la puerta del loft, bastante cansado, cargando con Sophia en brazos mientras Kate arrastraba a Tommy.

-¡Siii!

Aquello hizo que los niños despertaran de golpe y fueran corriendo al sofá para jugar con los juguetes desperdigados que había por allí.

-¿Alexis?-preguntó Rick y la vio en un rincón hablando por el móvil. Hizo una mueca provocando la sonrisa de Kate quien se perdió en el salón para descansar en el sofá, sin perder la atención de los niños ni de Rick y Alexis.

-Papá…-Alexis se acercó hasta él y le habló entre susurros.

Lo siguiente que Beckett pudo observar fue los abrazos y los gritos de la adolescente y como subía hacia su habitación y al momento bajaba con una mochila y se despedía rápidamente de todos, saliendo por la puerta sin esperar los saludos de despedida de vuelta.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?-preguntó Kate acercándose a la cocina, tras comprobar que Tom y Sophia estaban distraídos con un par de Legos.

-La llamaron para ir a una noche de chicas-sonrió mientras se remangaba las mangas de la camisa y así poder cocinar más cómodamente.

-Y tú como buen padre… Le has dejado.

-Sí, se lo merece después de todo-sonrió- Y… Así tú y yo…

Kate hizo una mueca y señaló con la cabeza a los niños. Rick suspiró y se calló al ver que estaban bastante pendientes de lo que sus padres estaban hablando.

-¿Mañana?

-Sí, mejor mañana-asintió Rick, estando de acuerdo con lo que decía su chica.

* * *

Kate esperó junto con Rick en la puerta del baño a que ambos niños –después de cenar- vestidos con sus pijamas terminaran de cepillarse los dientes.

Una vez terminaron, los dos se quedaron mirando a Kate.

-¿Y tú dónde vas a dormir?

Kate intentó parecer en calma.

-Yo dormiré…-carraspeó esperando que Rick le sacara de aquel embrollo-.

-Venga niños a dormir.

-Pero Kate… Tú no tienes pijama-dijo Sophia-¿Vas a dormir desnuda?-abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡No! Yo…

-¿También has traído una mochila como Tommy?

La niña se refería a la mochila de Monster Inc que siempre que salían llevaba la madre de su amigo, con una muda, un pijama, tiritas, un jarabe y alguna que otra cosa más.

-Yo…

-¡A dormir!-les sorprendió por detrás Rick, tomando a ambos niños por la cintura y atacándoles con cosquillas.

-Ahhh Rick para…para me voy a hacer pis-se quejó Tommy retorciéndose de risa en la cama de Sophia donde ambos dormirían esa noche.

Rick que se había recostado con los niños, miró a ambos.

-Papi cuéntanos un cuento.

-¡Si, por fi!

Rick miró a Kate que seguía en el umbral y finalmente y tras la mirada de aprobación de ella se recostó con cada niño a un lado y empezó a contarles un cuento, al mismo tiempo que ellos empezaron a bostezar.

* * *

Castle arrastró sus pies y cerró la puerta detrás suyo. Sonrió al encontrarse a Kate de espaldas quitándose la ropa. No pudo evitar acariciar su cuerpo con la mirada.

-¿Vas a dormir desnuda, cariño?

Kate giró su rostro, mirándole por encima del hombro e hizo una mueca que hizo reír al escritor.

Rick, ya en calzoncillos –había dejado toda su ropa tirada sobre el sillón del rincón- se acercó hasta su vestidor y le dejó una camiseta de Star Wars.

Kate se la colocó quitándole la exquisita visión de sus pechos al escritor, quien se quejó.

-Ven aquí…-dijo palmeando su lado de la cama.

Kate se recostó a su lado y besó la punta de su nariz, acariciando su rostro.

-Me despertaré temprano, antes que los niños… No quiero confundirles.

Rick asintió y se junto a ella, metiendo su mano por debajo de la camiseta.

-Rick…

-¿Mmm?

-¿Esto está bien?

-¿Qué quieres decir?-frunció el ceño.

-Los dos aquí… Y… -carraspeó mirando a otro lado- Bueno…Yo…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Tienes fotos de tu mujer en el despacho y yo…

-Son por las niñas, Kate. Meredith nunca vivió aquí. No compartí esta cama con ella, me mudé aquí después si es lo que te preocupa.

Kate no dijo nada y asintió. Castle acarició con ternura sus pómulos y finalmente volvió a besarla con cariño, sin despegar sus labios de los de ella, buscando algo más que un simple beso.

-Vamos a dormir-susurró Kate sobre sus labios.

-Jo… No… Yo quiero…

-Estoy cansada.

-Llevamos una semana sin nada…

-Creo que tanto tu como yo hemos aguantado más…-dijo Kate, ya con los ojos cerrados y dándose la vuelta.

-Aguafiestas.

-Castle, quiero dormir… Estoy…Ago…tada…

-¿Sólo la puntita?

-Duérmete-golpeó su hombro de nuevo.

Rick soltó un quejido y se dio por vencido, abrazándose a ella para dormir. Besó su nuca y cerró los ojos sonriendo.

* * *

-Castle-jadeó sintiendo los dedos de él en su vientre y descendiendo hacia el sur… Llegando justo al punto exacto en el que hacía que todo lo demás dejara de existir concentrándose únicamente en esos dedos que la llevaban camino a la perdición mientras sus piernas temblaban como gelatina.

-mmm-gimió él roncamente en el oído de ella, con su torso pegado a su espalda y su erección mañanera rozando su trasero, apenas cubierto por sus braguitas.-Te deseo tanto, Kate-susurró lamiendo su lóbulo y moviendo a un ritmo constante sus dedos entre sus pliegues, torturando a su hinchado clítoris.

Beckett no pudo evitarlo, alzó su trasero moviéndose, buscando más fricción. Realmente aquella era una buena forma de despertar.

-¿Qué hora es?-dijo tan ronca como él, debido a que apenas se habían despertado.

Rick se irguió quedando casi encima de ella para mirar el reloj.

-Las siete…Casi está amaneciendo-empezó a besar su cuello.

Kate se acomodó mejor a la par que él buscó sus labios.

-Los niños…Rick…

-La puerta está cerrada y seguro que aun dormirán un rato-la miró durante unos segundo- Buenos días.

-Hola-gesticulo ella sin emitir ningún sonido pero sin apartar la mirada de él. Rick sonrió y se deslizó hacia abajo, perdiendo su cabeza debajo de la camiseta que le había prestado.

Nada más toparse con sus perfectos senos, atacó sin piedad, mordiendo sus erectos pezones y acariciando cada palmo de piel que sus labios encontraban a su paso. Lamió, besó, se hundió en el valle de sus pechos mientras sentía su dura erección palpitar contra la pierna de ella.

-Hazme el amor-demandó ella- Te necesitó ya-dijo tirando de su pelo.

Rick, casi con desesperación le quitó las bragas tirándolas lejos de la cama al mismo tiempo que trataba de quitarse los bóxers con torpeza, dejándolos a la altura de sus rodillas.

Se posicionó en su entrada y antes de que pudiera penetrarla, se detuvo, resbalando contra su sexo.

-¿Condón?

Kate negó. Esa misma semana había tenido una cita con su ginecólogo para que le recetara la píldora anticonceptiva, algo más práctico para mantener relaciones, sobre todo después de que Rick perdiera una tira de condones y lo encontraran los niños. Suspiró y prolongó las caricias del miembro de él contra ella que provocaban un sinfín de sensaciones que morían en su boca en pequeños gemidos.

Bajó su mano y Alcanzó su objetivo dirigiendo su longitud hacia su interior, sintiéndose llena en el momento que él se hundió en ella, alzando su pierna izquierda, penetrándola desde detrás… En una postura que aun no habían probado y que era deliciosamente placentera.

Si seguía moviéndose con tanta languidez tan lento y con tanta pausa, sintiéndola tan grande desde ese ángulo iba a correrse antes de que pudiera despertar del todo.

-mmm dios…Richard…-gimió hondo oprimiendo la mano de él que descansaba bajo su muslo, alzándolo levemente para tener mayor acceso.

La otra mano de Castle se perdió en su torso, apretando su teta derecha –probablemente dejándole marca y haciendo que sintiera un calor intenso recorrer su vientre y concentrándose en su sexo que vibraba, como sus músculos internos comenzaban a contraerse.

Estaba a punto de explotar.

Sentía su piel perlada en sudor pegarse a la de él. Sus besos. Sus mordiscos en su cuello.

Sus palabras susurradas roncamente, excitándola más aun.

No podía más.

Movió sus caderas.

-Cariño…-apretó sus labios y mordió la almohada aplacando los gemidos que empezó a soltar completamente loca por los movimientos de él.

Rick aumentó la fuerza de sus cometidas, penetrándola más hondo, con más ahínco, pero al mismo ritmo pausado hasta que no pudo más y sus caderas tomaron vida propia moviéndose desesperado hasta correrse a borbotones y con fuerza sintiendo una enorme presión en su polla, sintiendo como el sexo de Kate se contraía alrededor, llegando al orgasmo con fuerza.

-Kate...

Algo no iba bien.

Algo no estaba funcionando como siempre. Sintió como le era imposible separarse de ella.

Intentó sacar su pene del interior de ella en vano. Atascado. Un sudor frio recorrió su espalda e intento mover sus caderas hacia atrás. Nada. Dios, necesitaba sacarla.

-Mierda-masculló.-No sale... -dijo ahogadamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Qué crees que voy a querer decir con que no sale? ¡QUE NO SALE! ¡Que mi soldadito entró en la cueva y Bin laden se lo quedó!

-¿En serio?-el terror se reflejaba en la mirada de ella al no conseguir moverse, pero su rostro cambió ante aquel comentario-¿Crees que es buen momento para hablar de terrorismo?

-¡Tu vagina ha secuestrado a mi pene!

Kate rodó los ojos y trató de separarse ella misma, pero Rick la detuvo.

-PARA. PARA. QUE ME LA ESTAS RETORCIENDO.-Siseó casi en un grito agudo.

Beckett no pudo evitar reír.

-No... No te pongas nervioso vale.

-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? Se va a quedar sin respiración.

-Ok... A ver... ¿Tu hacia un lado y yo hacia el otro?

Ambos lo intentaron.

-¿Estas intentando follarme otra vez o intentas salirte?-preguntó Kate empezando a perder la paciencia.

-¿Y tú? Porque parece que te estás contrayendo más...-Castle bufó.

Beckett movió la pierna para cambiar de postura.

-No...No así me estoy hundiendo más.-jadeó Castle-.

Un ruido al otro lado de la puerta les sobre saltó, aumentando el pánico que empezaban a sentir. El miedo creció proporcionalmente a los golpes de la puerta.

-Papá… ¡Papá! ¡Riiiick!-gritaron ambos niños al unísono.

-No te muevas-susurró.

-¿Qué? ¡NO! Muévete. ¡Los niños están fuera!

-No puedo-dijo ahogadamente-¡Sigues teniéndome atrapado ¡Relájate!

Kate rodó los ojos. Eso no podía estar pasándoles a ellos. ¿Cuántas probabilidades había que tras tener sexo, sus paredes vaginales se cerraran alrededor del pene de él e impidiéndole el movimiento? Había leído hace tiempo sobre ello, era tan probable como que un meteorito cayera en ese momento en la ciudad.

No; probablemente era más fácil que eso sucediera.

-¡Papá!-los niños volvieron a golpear la puerta.-¿Rick donde está mi madre?

-Estoy aquí-contestó Kate.

-¿Mamá?-preguntó el niño al otro lado.

Los dos adultos pudieron denotar el tono de confusión del niño con un tinte de alegría.

Rick le miró sin comprender por qué había contestado y ella hizo una mueca sin saber que contestar. Se estaban poniendo demasiado nerviosos.

Castle siseó.

-No…no te muevas Kate-dijo notando como intentaba separarse a la fuerza-Kate por dios…que…me…dios…-gimió bajito- No fuerces…Que me la estrujas.

En otra ocasión, Kate no podría haber evitado soltar una carcajada.

-Oh dios mío… Si sigue así…Se va a gangrenar…-puso cara de horror.

-Cállate Castle-intentó hablar bajito mientras los niños insistían.- ¡Yo sabía que algo tan grande se iba a atascar!-masculló.- ¡LO SABÍA!

-¿Grande, eh?

-No es momento para alardear de tamaño, Castle. Te quedarás sin circulación...-bufó -gimió-.

Al otro lado los niños no paraban de llamar a la puerta y de parlotear aumentando los nervios de la situación.

-Beckett me la estas poniendo dura otra vez…Si sigues moviéndote así…Dios...

-Si…-dijo Kate consciente de ello y de que tal vez así pudieran separarse. Tal vez a mayor cantidad de fluidos, aquello se relajaría o se deslizaría con facilidad.

-Mierda Kate, relájate, Tienes que liberarme, así que relaja tu pelvis o tu co...-Kate se movió haciéndole casi aullar y él alzó la pierna de ella-Si sigues haciendo eso y nos quedamos más atascados va a empezar a necrosar-dijo casi molesto.-Me van a cortar la polla...

-¡No puedo relajarme!-casi gritó- Nuestros hijos están ahí fuera queriendo entrar, Y tus nervios... No estás poniendo de tu parte, Castle. No lo estás haciendo bien...

-Claro, joder, como a ti no te duele.

-¿Y si hago esto?

Beckett metió su mano entre sus cuerpos y le agarró de los testículos, apretando. El gritito agudo quedó ahogado por la mano de Beckett que tapó la boca de Castle y por los ruidos de la puerta que hicieron los chicos.

-¿Podemos abrir?-Kate vio como la maneta se movía para abrir la puerta y abrió los ojos desesperada.

-¡¿No has puesto el pestillo?!

-Sophia sabe que siempre tiene que pedir permiso.

Kate alzó una ceja.

-Aunque nunca se había quedado nadie a dormir-se excusó- Dios-gimoteo cuando Kate se removió... Aquello era insufrible.

-Se acabó. Castle, voy a tirar con fuerza, tal vez tu cosita no vuelva a funcionar como antes, pero... Lo siento. A grandes males, medidas extremas... ¿Estás listo?

Rick negó.

-¡Castle!

Asintió.

-Contaré a tres ¿Ok?

Castle vio como ella se apoyaba en el cabezal de la cama y cuando la escuchó empezar a contar, se mentalizó para cuando llegara al tres, sin embargo al gritar el numero dos se separó de golpe, haciendo que el se echara hacia atrás por la inercia, revolcándose en la cama un tirón en su entrepierna.

Cubrió sus partes con sus manos mientras Kate se levantaba y lo tapaba con las sabanas en el momento que sus hijos abrían la puerta.

-No, no saltéis-avisó Beckett, temiendo que como casi siempre que Sophia saltaba sobre su padre, su rodilla impactaba en su entrepierna. Si eso sucedía en ese momento, el escritor se desmayaría.

Castle notó varias lagrimas rodar por sus ojos y escondió su rostro en la almohada.

-Tenéis que esperar a que os abran la puerta-escuchó como Kate decía con ternura, justo antes de ser pillados.

Las bragas de ella seguían en el suelo pero por suerte la camiseta le quedaba lo suficientemente larga para que no se notara.

Rick sentía como su miembro ardía y no paraba de gimotear, retorciéndose.

-¿Por qué estáis despiertos tan pronto?

-Tenemos hambre…

-Vamos a desayunar-Kate echó la mirada hacia atrás, mirando el ovillo en el que se había convertido su novio..

Suspiró y se mordió el labio. Aun sentía un cosquilleo en su vientre y su sexo, pero estaba claro que la peor parte se la había llevado él. Aguantó sus ganas de reír ahora que todo había pasado.

* * *

Kate había dejado a los niños desayunando y -como excepción para poder huir y comprobar que Rick estaba bien- los dejó frente a la televisión viendo dibujos.

Atravesó la habitación, recogiendo sus bragas y comprobó la cama deshecha y vacía. Entró al baño abriendo la puerta con cuidado para encontrarse un primer plano del trasero de Castle, que de espaldas a ella y completamente desnudo se cercioraba que todo siguiera en su sitio.

-¿Como estas?

Castle se giró levemente.

-Nunca volverá a ser igual...-separó sus manos de su miembro.

Beckett se quedó mirando detenidamente.

-¿Te duele?

-¿Tu qué crees?

Kate pasó su dedo índice por todo el tronco, completamente enrojecido. Suspiró y deslizó el dedo por el glande y finalmente lo rodeó con toda su mano haciendo una leve presión.

Castle siseó mirando la mano de ella moverse, quedando semi erecto.

-Con...cuidado.

-Reacciona bien...-susurró Kate sensualmente, acariciándole muy despacio.

-Como para no-dijo mirando los pezones duros que se marcaban en la camiseta-.

-Si, solo está irritada-dijo soltando su miembro.

-Si, tal vez con saliva...-alzó ambas cejas- Ayudaría... ¿Tú...tú me la chuparías?-preguntó haciéndose el inocente.

-No creo que tengas tanta suerte, cariño. Mejor date una ducha de agua fría.-Kate dejó un tierno beso sobre sus labios a modo de consolación, mientras él trató de asaltar su boca.

Beckett mordió con suavidad su labio y succionó acariciando su mandibular al separarse, mirándole con pena.

-No me mires así. Él-señaló a su miembro- Y yo aun estamos bien.

-¿Seguro?

-Si-Kate volvió a darle otro beso, intentando consolarle, se separó, se dio la vuelta y se detuvo antes de salir por la puerta-¿Sabes qué?

-¿Qué?

-Esto con mi amigo 'cactus' no pasaba-bromeó riendo haciendo que Rick le dedicara una mueca de fastidio.

-Eso ha herido mis sentimientos-lloriqueó siguiéndole el rollo-. Además-se acercó hasta ella- Con él también tenías problemas. Te quedabas sin pilas.-Palmeó su trasero haciendo que saliera del baño dando un respingo.

Kate negó saliendo del baño.

-Te esperamos en el salón, tenemos una conversación pendiente...-concluyó hablando sin girarse y escuchando como cerraba la puerta para ducharse.

Beckett se cambió de ropa, colocándose la misma del día anterior y salió de la habitación encontrándose a los enanos que miraron hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada.-dijeron rápidamente y sin convencer a Kate.

-¿Seguro?

-Seee...guro-confirmó Tommy y negó y empezó a hablar rápido- Sophia quiere saber por qué has dormido en la cama de su papá.

-Yo no quiero saberlo-se quejó Sophia- Eres tú... Tommy.

Kate se quedó boquiabierta. Si. Había llegado el momento de aclarar la situación con los pequeños y tal vez fuese más complicado que el percance que acababa de ocurrirles en la cama.

-¿Sois novios?

Kate miró hacia la puerta por donde Rick salía, ya vestido pero aun con el cabello húmedo. Ambos se miraron y luego miraron a los niños.

* * *

Una vez más, gracias por leer ;-)

Espero que tengais una buena semana y que la season finale de hoy no nos decepcione mucho! Nos vemos!


	31. Chapter 31

A veces se tarda más que otras, sea por cansancio, por falta de inspiración, por fiebre... Por desgana... Y por falta de tiempo... No desespereis, ultimamente no actualizo muy rapido pero gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando.

* * *

El cansancio era real. Eran tan real como el silencio que coronaba la habitación o como el dolor muscular que punzaba cada extremidad de su cuerpo.

Y no es que fuera por una larga noche de sexo con Castle… Porque él se había marchado la noche anterior tras acompañarla hasta la puerta dejándola más sola que la una. Se había despedido con prisas ya que Alexis y Sophia estaban solas en casa… Y había huido sin importarle que ella también estuviera sola.

Hizo una mueca y apagó el despertador que vibraba y sonaba torturándola sin piedad. Era demasiado temprano para empezar de nuevo el día… Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la migraña que amenazaba con hacer explotar la cabeza.

Llevaba así tres días. Cansada. Con dolor de cabeza. Con un caso interminable entre sus manos…

Uno, interminable y tan siniestro como era su principal sospechosa… Una tal doctora Kelly Nieman, que aunque no terminaba de ubicarla, estaba segura de haberla visto en otro lugar…

Frunció el ceño y cerrando los ojos, masajeó su sien.

Si, probablemente ese fuera el motivo por la que la migraña no desaparecía…

Miró hacia el ventanal y comprobó que una vez más el día comenzaba nublado, con amenaza de lluvia.

Kate bostezó pesadamente y se levantó dejando sus pies descalzos en el suelo. El frío bajo ellos la hizo tiritar, pero no por ello reaccionar. Simplemente supo que tenía que mandar la orden a su cerebro para moverse y comenzar un nuevo día.

Y así fue… Se movió lentamente para ir hasta el baño, escuchando el único sonido que hacían sus pies al ser arrastrados.

Aquello la reconfortó. No era normal escuchar tanto silencio a esas horas cuando desde hacía casi cinco años había un constante en su vida. O desde que desde hacía semanas compartía su casa unos días a la semana con Castle.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de molestarle, el silencio que la rodeaba le agradaba.

Pero esa mañana no, esa mañana en la que podía disfrutar de un par de horas más, estaba disfrutando de una soledad que le permitía relajarse y tratar de aniquilar por completo a base de analgésicos y un buen baño caliente el punzante dolor que atravesaba su cabeza.

No es que no se hubiese acostumbrado con facilidad a la compañía del escritor... Pero, por fin podría disfrutar de un momento de soledad. Y aunque no tenía ninguna intención de utilizar su querido y olvidado amigo verde... Si estaba deseando meterse en la bañera y borrar toda la pesadez que sentía.

Y aunque se estaba regocijando en su momento, también admitía que extrañaba a su pequeño, quien para sorpresa de ella y de todos, estaba pasando un día con su padre, quien estaba de paso en Nueva York.

Ethan había aparecido de la nada como siempre, con un regalo y un tiempo limitado para su hijo antes de viajar –esta vez- a Japón… Y para Kate había sido imposible negarse a dejarlo pasar la noche en el hotel donde se hospedaba su ex.

Hizo una mueca y no pudo evitar temer en si Tommy le habría contado a Ethan de su relación con Rick, a pesar de la insistencia de ambos con los niños para mantenerlo en secreto.

Sonrió recordando ese momento tres semanas atrás:

_-¿Sois novios?_

_Ambos niños miraban expectantes a sus padres. Kate miró a Rick, quien en un gesto nervioso había movido la mano por su cabello buscando el valor de encarar a aquellos pequeños curiosos. Aquello era casi peor que un interrogatorio con el más problemático de sus sospechosos. Aquellos dos niños les miraban con ternura e ilusión, con inocencia e insistencia…_

_-Em... Pues..._

_-Si-había dicho finalmente ella, esperando la reacción de los dos._

_Tommy y Sophia se habían miraron entre ellos, riendo entre dientes y haciendo que sus padres se miraran entre ellos, preguntándose el motivo de aquellas risitas._

_-¿Entonces seremos hermanos?_

_-Bueno... Nosotros teóricamente tendríamos que estar casados...-interrumpió Castle sin notar en el lio que se acababa de meter él solito._

_-¿Os vais a casar?-preguntó Sophia._

_-No...Bueno... -carraspeó incomoda. -Tal vez... _

_-Más adelante-terminó Castle mirando a Beckett de reojo escondiendo una sonrisa._

_-Sí, es pronto._

_Los dos niños fruncieron el ceño sin comprender nada al observar la incomodidad de sus progenitores que hablaban atropelladamente._

_Castle se sentó frente a los dos niños en la zona del sofá, y Beckett hizo lo mismo. Sus rodillas quedaron juntas. _

_-¿Tenéis alguna pregunta más?_

_Sophia miró a Tommy y luego a su padre y a la mamá de su amigo._

_-¿Y ahora haréis cosas de papás? ¿Cómo tener sexo?_

_Tanto Beckett como Castle se quedaron en shock al escuchar la pregunta de la niña. Sin saber que responder a aquello. Rick fue a hablar cuando Tommy se le adelantó:  
_

_-¿Que es sexo?-_

_-Cuando los papas se besan y tienen bebés.-contestó Sophia como si aquello fuera la realidad y con una soltura y un convencimiento que en otras circunstancias hubiera hecho reír a los dos adultos._

_-De… ¿De dónde has sacado eso…Dónde lo has escuchado, Cariño? –preguntó Rick con un tono de voz agudo y casi entrecortado, intentando contener sus nervios e indignación._

_Sophia se quedó pensativa recordando que fue por una película que Alexis estaba viendo, sin embargo omitió la mitad de la conversación._

_-Alexis._

_-¿Alexis va a tener un bebé?-preguntó Tommy con inocencia, sin comprender nada._

_Rick se llevó una mano al pecho sintiendo que su corazón había perdido un par de latidos y que probablemente en un futuro bastante cercano sufriría un infarto y se quedaría tieso. Si, había sobre vivido a que su amigo del sur casi muere por falta de respiración un buen rato atrás, sin embargo aquello… Aquello iba a matarlo._

_Y la cara de Beckett a su lado, no ayudaba para nada. Por lo visto, a la detective le hacía gracia._

_-Chicos-Kate sonrió-Alexis no va a tener ningún bebé… -acarició la mano de Sophia- Y tú pequeñaja, no tienes que preocuparte de las cosas que hacen los papás… Son cosas de mayores-le guiñó un ojo- Si tenéis cualquier pregunta está bien que la hagáis, pero no quiero que os confundáis ¿Vale?-Los dos niños asintieron e hicieron que tanto Beckett como Castle se relajaran, a pesar de todo. A pesar de que sabían que tarde o temprano llegarían más preguntas... –Todo va a seguir igual que hasta ahora, sólo que pasaremos más tiempo junto… -Los dos niños saltaron de alegría- Pero por ahora es un secreto nuestro._

_-¿Por qué es un secreto?_

_-Por que si tío Javi o tío Kevin se enteran… Rick ya no podrá trabajar conmigo-le contestó a su hijo.- ¿Nos guardareis el secreto para que no se enteren?_

_Los dos niños se miraron y finalmente asintieron. Prometieron que no dirían nada para que ni el tío Javi, ni la tía Lanie, ni tan siquiera el tío Kevin lo supieran. A pesar de que Sophia no tenía ni idea de quienes eran esos nuevos 'tíos'._

_-¿Podemos seguir jugando?-habían preguntado para terminar ignorándoles por completo después de unos segundos de emoción y alegría, dejando a sus padres con un retrato de incredulidad en su rostro._

Si, Definitivamente lo que Kate Beckett esperaba era que su ex no apareciera en ese momento para preguntarle por su relación y así aumentar su dolor de cabeza... Sin embargo cuando se giró tras dejar el grifo de la bañera abierto para llenarla de agua tibia, algo llamó su atención.

Beckett alzó una ceja y suspiró.

Se acercó hasta el retrete y bajó la tapa recordando todas las veces desde que Rick pasaba algún que otro día en su casa- a veces solo y otras en compañía de Sophia- Que por favor bajara la tapa al terminar.

Se giró y... Suma y sigue. Dos de dos. Pensaba matarle. Cerró el tubo del dentífrico y lo dejó en su sitio.

Cerró el grifo y tras salir del baño bajó las escaleras que daban directamente a la cocina para preparase un café e ignorar el hecho de que aun sin estar presente, era Castle y su falta de consideración quien le hacía tener esa maravillosa migraña.

Dio un último sorbo a la taza y la dejó sobre la encimera al mismo tiempo que sentía como la vena de su frente se hinchaba por momentos al fijar su mirada en una de las camisas de él que yacía colgada en una silla. Si era cierto que su apartamento era más pequeño y que cuando estaban los cuatro allí era normal que hubiera desorden, pero probablemente ella no era tan descuidada como él. Y mucho menos cuando ella se quedaba en casa de él…

Se mordió el labio. Aquello era algo que detestaba de las relaciones… O más bien del compartir casa. Aunque ellos apenas llevaban dos meses… Si ni tan siquiera habían celebrado San Valentín no podía ser que se hubieran saltado etapas y ya iban a empezar a discutir por las manías de uno y de otro en sus respectivos hogares.

Se perdió escaleras arriba y se encerró en el baño, despojándose de toda la ropa y metiéndose en la bañera para despojarse de todos esos pensamientos negativos.

* * *

No supo cuanto tiempo había podido disfrutar de su tranquilo baño y de las aromáticas sales de baño que impregnaban todo el ambiente, cuando su móvil vibraba por tercera vez.

Ya había hablado con Ethan, quien le había confirmado que había dejado a Tommy en el cole y que estaba feliz de haberlo visto…Y también había hablado con Espo y Ryan para ponerse al día sobre el caso.

El turno de esa llamada era la que más temía…

-¿Qué quieres Castle?-preguntó tras aceptar la llamada, al ver la cara de él parpadeando en la pantalla.

-Yo…-al otro lado del móvil, la voz de Rick sonaba sorprendida- Sólo te llamaba para saber si estabas bien.

-Sí, lo estoy.

-O…k-contestó no muy convencido- ¿Recojo a Tommy en el cole, con Sophia?

-Si, por favor-dijo Kate cerrando los ojos, sabiendo que estaba siendo algo injusta con él.

-Te veo luego en la doce, entonces.

-Si…Gracias.

Ambos se quedaron callados. Rick no supo qué demonios le pasaba a Kate, pero a juzgar por el tono cortante y las pocas ganas que tenía de hablar con él, sabía que algo le ocurría a la detective… Y tal vez tuviera que ver con la visita de su ex a su hijo. Se mordió el labio y tras despedirse colgó sin conformarse.

Beckett suspiró y miró el móvil. Debería haber sido más agradable con él… Pero es que realmente estaba de mal humor con Castle…

* * *

Kate se metió el analgésico en la boca y dio un trago a su botella de agua sin apartar la mirada de la pizarra blanca frente a ella.

Dejó la botellita en su escritorio y miró su reloj. Las cinco de la tarde. Llevaba varias horas en la doce trabajando apenas para comer algo ligero y Castle no había aparecido en ningún momento ni le había llamado. A fin de cuentas se lo tenía merecido.

Sin embargo, tampoco le habían llamado de la escuela, por lo que dedujo que Tommy estaba con él…Ya que ella misma había dado permiso para que el escritor recogiera a Thomas en el caso que ella no pudiera ir.

Suspiró y se sentó en su escritorio para intentar concentrarse en el montón de papeleo que tenía frente a ella.

* * *

-Nunca he ido a la policía…-murmuró Sophia.

Los tres estaban subiendo en el ascensor hacia la cuarta planta, la de homicidios, donde trabajaba su mamá. Un agente que les acompañaba en el trayecto le sonrió haciendo que la niña se sonrojara y tratara de esconderse detrás de las piernas de su padre.

Al llegar a la segunda planta, las puertas se abrieron y el agente se bajó allí tras despedirse del adulto y los dos niños.

-Es genial-informó Tommy- Y conocerás al tío Javi y al tío Kevin… Aunque la jefa de mami no es tan guay.

Castle no pudo evitar sonreír disimuladamente. Los niños siempre dicen la verdad. Y él no iba a llevarle la contraria cuando se refería a Gates… El mismo lo sufría día a día con ese incomprensible odio hacia él.

-Ya sabéis como os tenéis que comportar.

Tommy y Sophia asintieron.

-Nada de gritos.

Rick asintió.

-Nada de alborotar-comentó Sophia- Ni contarles nada a tío Javi o tío Kevin.

Castle volvió a asentir comprobando como los dos niños se lo habían aprendido todo a la perfección.

-Y nada de correr.

-Exacto.

Cuando el _ding _les indicó que estaban en la planta de homicidios y las puertas se abrieron, los dos niños salieron los primeros, si bien no corrían iban a paso ligero observando todo y cargando con sus mochilas de la escuela haciendo que la mayoría de agentes les miraran a su paso.

Rick suspiró y miró a lo lejos a Kate, justo en el momento en que Tommy y Sophia se abrazaban a ella.

* * *

-Hemos ido un rato a los recreativos… Y a tomar un batido a Remy's-informó Tommy, tras la pregunta de su madre por su retraso, era casi las siete. –Estaba delicioso-comentó dejando su mochila en el suelo.

Rick estaba callado, apoyado en el escritorio de la detective mientras ella hablaba con los niños.

-Si, por eso hemos llegado más tarde-comentó Sophia.

-Aha…-Kate carraspeó- ¿Y por qué no os sentáis aquí-señaló su escritorio, acercando otra silla para Sophia. Les tendió dos hojas y unos colores- Y… ¿Pintáis un rato mientras yo termino unas cosas? Así luego podemos irnos.

-¡Siii!

-Pero hablad bajito-les guiño el ojo y se dio la vuelta para acercarse hacia la pizarra.

Castle no dudó ni un segundo en acercarse a donde estaba ella.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Creo que…

-Kate…

Beckett miró a los niños. Echó un vistazo hacia donde se suponía debían estar Espo y Ryan, pero sus mesas estaban vacías, probablemente habían salido tras una pista… Miró de nuevo a Rick y asintió dirigiéndose con él hacia la sala de descanso.

Una vez allí y tras cerrar la puerta para buscar la intimidad necesaria, Castle preparó dos cafés en silencio.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le tendió su taza.

-No pasa nada, Castle.

-No, te conozco. –Suspiró- Eso no es nada.

-Ok, ¿Por qué has venido tan tarde? –miró a fuera para echarle un vistazo a los niños que se entretenían pintando ignorando a todos a su alrededor. A pesar de las horas todavía quedaba bastante gente allí.

-¿Por qué he ido a tomar un batido con los niños?

-Y no me avisas-bufó Kate- Pensaba que…

-Sí, y yo pensaba que esta mañana me ibas a hablar más que con monosílabos. ¿Qué ha pasado Kate? ¿Es algo con Ethan?

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-Contigo-confesó Beckett finalmente.

-¿Qué?-preguntó confundido-¿Qué he hecho yo?

Kate apretó sus labios. Aquello era algo que le molestaba…Que ni siquiera se diera cuenta. Agarró su taza y se sentó en el sofá. Tras darle un sorbo la dejó sobre la mesita y se masajeó su frente, cabizbaja.

-Ethan se dejaba la tapa del wc levantada…-comentó Kate, aunque claro, esa solo era uno de los muchos defectos de su ex.

Rick enarcó una ceja confuso.

-¿De verdad? Y…-Se calló, comprendiendo todo. Lentamente se acercó hasta Kate y se sentó a su lado- Y crees que… Lo nuestro…-Kate asintió- Eh… mírame…

Kate alzó la vista y se encontró con la mirada de él clavada en su rostro. La mano de Castle apartó un mechón de su frente y lo colocó detrás de su oreja mientras su otra mano acariciaba sus dedos, sin dejar de mirarla un solo minuto.

-Escucha, la convivencia es difícil… Nadie dijo que iba a ser fácil…-suspiró- Kate, yo no soy Ethan.

Beckett se mordió el labio. Estaba claro que él no era Ethan.

-He sido un poco descuidado y cada uno tenemos nuestras manías…

-¿Qué quieres decir?-alzó una ceja-

-No encuentro el boli que me pediste prestado el otro día-comentó Rick-Pero no importa… De verdad, aprenderemos a aguantar estas cosas…Los niños se han adaptado muy bien a nuestra relación y cuando nos mudemos será más difícil aun…

-Woh…Woh Woh-Kate alzó la mano- No tan rápido, vaquero. Aun queda para eso…

Castle no pudo evitar reír al ver su reacción.

-Lo que quiero decirte es que si te molesta algo me lo digas.

-Ya te lo dije. Me molesta que no bajes la tapa. ¿Tanto te cuesta?

Rick enrojeció.

-Sí, ya sé lo que quieres decir… Y que tú no eres Ethan… No lo eres…-Beckett miró hacia afuera con claras intenciones de abrazarle o robarle un beso, pero se quedó petrificada al momento que su mirada atravesó el ventanal de la sala de descanso y vio lo que ocurría afuera.

-¿Qué…que pasa?-preguntó Rick, viendo su cara, de espaldas hacia donde miraba ella.

-Mi…padre.

* * *

Tommy saltó de su silla cuando vio a su madre aparecer, interrumpiendo la conversación que estaba teniendo con su abuelo y la llamó para que fuera a saludarlo.

-¡Mamá, ha venido el abuelo a buscarnos!

-Si…-murmuró Kate-Ya…Lo veo.

Jim miró a su hija con seriedad y luego se percató en Castle, que iba detrás de ella. Sophia se mantenía algo cohibida al lado de Tommy.

-He pasado por vuestra casa y al ver que no estabais he supuesto que estarías aquí-informó el abogado.

Kate sonrió algo forzada y se acercó para abrazar a su padre.

-Así es.

Los tres adultos se quedaron en silencio, algo incomodo, y los dos niños no apartaban la vista de ellos, sin saber por qué se comportaban así.

Sophia y Tommy se sentaron en sus sillas de nuevo, pintando.

-¿Y qué te trae por aquí, papá?

-Tenía ganas de ver a mi hija y mi nieto que hacía semanas que no sé nada… Y me encuentro a este enano-despeinó el cabello de Tommy-con su amiguita Sophia.

Kate sonrió.

-Últimamente hablaba mucho de ti, jovencita.

Sophia sonrió educadamente y luego siguió pintando con Tommy.

Los tres adultos volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

-Así que… Usted es Richard Castle-comentó- El escritor del Ledger que sigue a mi hija…Su musa e inspiración.

Rick asintió algo nervioso, más por el hecho de que se trataba del padre de su novia, al cual aun no conocía.

-El mismo, señor Beckett-alargó la mano y se la estrechó- Aunque ya no trabajo tanto para el periódico… Estoy centrado en terminar la primera novela basada en ella.-señaló con la cabeza a Beckett- La semana que viene saldrá a la venta.

-Ya…

-También es su novio-interrumpió Tommy.

Kate se quedó parada cuando lo escuchó. Por suerte no había gente alrededor que les pudieran escuchar y poner en aviso a sus superiores. Sin embargo, que se lo contara a su padre tampoco era algo que necesitaba en ese momento.

-No…-carraspeó buscando su voz, que había desaparecido- Es solo mi amigo, Tommy.

-No es verdad-dijo el niño- Os he visto besándoos en la boca.

Jim miró a ambos.

-Es verdad…-intervino Sophia- Y se ríen por todo… Y se dan la mano…

-¡Duermen en la misma cama, como los papás!-exclamó Tommy aunque sin alzar demasiado la voz, casi como si le estuviera contando un secreto a su abuelo.

La cara de bochorno del escritor y de la detective cada vez era más evidente. Suspiraron a la vez.

-Se suponía que era un secreto que no…

-Nos dijisteis que no se lo podíamos decir al tío Javi, ni al tío Kevin…-se excusó Thomas.

-¿Decirme qué?-preguntó Espo, apareciendo de la nada en aquel preciso instante, mirando a los niños primero y luego a Castle y a Beckett.

-Que mi papá y su mamá…

-Sophia no.-la calló Castle.

Ryan llegó en ese momento y entrecerró los ojos al ver a todos allí, incluido al padre de Beckett quien no pudo aguantar la risa y se echó a reír, para sorpresa de Beckett y alivio de Castle.

* * *

Castle arropó a Tommy y luego a Sophia, quien compartía su cama con ella en las ocasiones que se quedaban a dormir en el apartamento de la detective. Miró la cama habitada por ambos y si…

Si algún día vivían juntos, no lo harían ahí…

Ni siquiera había una habitación extra para Alexis, quien estaba estudiando en casa de una amiga ese día…

Les dio un beso a cada uno, quienes ya dormían sin saber que era observado por Beckett, quien sonreía…

Si, definitivamente Rick Castle no tenía nada que ver con Ethan.

Ambos subieron hasta su habitación y se recostaron en la cama. Kate los tapó a ambos con la manta y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Por fin el dolor de cabeza había desaparecido.

-¿Crees que los chicos se lo han tomado bien?-preguntó Rick, tras apagar la luz, mirando el techo en medio de la oscuridad.

-No me importa lo que piensen los chicos-dijo Kate con los ojos cerrados y voz ronca-Yo no le digo a Espo que no le tire la caña a mi amiga…

-¿Espo y Lanie?-exclamó Castle.

-Ahá… Están medio medio aun…

-Wow.

-¿Y Ryan y Jenny? ¿Cuándo crees que tendrán un hijo?

-No lo sé, Castle. Sólo quiero dormir-murmuró, removiéndose y acomodándose de lado.

El silencio duró exactamente lo que Castle tardó en formular otra frase.

-Yo creo que si se lo han tomado bien.

Beckett sonrió a medias, aun con los ojos cerrados… Obviamente si, tanto Espo como Ryan habían terminado aceptando a Castle incluso antes que ella… A pesar que ya lo conocían como el estúpido padre de la niña molesta que incordiaba a Tommy…Pero una vez lo conocieron bien cuando se presentó en la doce… Todo había cambiado.

-Si… Están contentos por nosotros y nos guardarán el secreto-dijo bajito- Abrázame.

Rick la abrazó por detrás, quedando pegado a su espalda. Besó su nuca y acarició su cuello y su hombro con su nariz, pasando sus manos por su vientre, quedando en cucharita.

-¿Y tú padre? ¿Cómo crees que se lo ha tomado?

-No lo sé, Rick. Ya le preguntaremos…

-Es una lástima que no haya podido venir a cenar con nosotros hoy…

Tras una breve charla con Jim tras la confesión de su nieto, se había despedido y marchado al ver que esa noche su hija ya tenía planes. A Kate no le preocupaba su opinión para nada.

-Sí, una lástima-comentó Kate, casi ininteligiblemente pero con un tono irónico bastante marcado que pasó desapercibido para Castle, quien estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

Beckett se acomodó contra los brazos de Castle y respiró hondamente, casi dormida.

-¿Has bajado la tapa del wc?

Rick abrió los ojos como platos cuando escuchó la pregunta, quedando paralizado.


	32. Chapter 32

Castle deslizó sus manos por la espalda de Beckett con suavidad hasta casi rozar con sus dedos el trasero de la detective. Esta alzó su ceja y sonrió mientras enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de él tras haber pasado sus brazos por sobre sus hombros, rodeando su cuello.

Ninguno de los dos apartaba la mirada del otro.

-¿Entonces, no te importa?

-No, ya te dije que no-contestó Beckett y dejó un beso en sus labios.-Si no, no estaría aquí-volvió a besarlo.

-Sabes que Sophia puede ser algo hiperactiva… Y los cambios de humor de Alexis…

Kate negó.

-A veces su padre es más insoportable-bromeó.

Rick sonrió sobre los labios de su novia y presionó sus propios labios un par de veces, sin importarle nada más, hasta que finalmente y ante la risita de fondo de Sophia se separaron.

Estaban en el mejor de los momentos. Llevaban poco tiempo saliendo y apenas unos días que sus amigos lo sabían y era algo oficial entre sus personas más cercanas y por ese motivo era una de esas etapas que no se despegaban. Atrás habían quedado las dudas de Kate y se había dedicado a disfrutar de esos buenos momentos con su novio y los niños, sin pensar en lo que podría pasar…Viviendo el presente.

Y el presente era ese… Ella y él en la puerta del loft, besándose y sonriéndose sin importarle nada…

Kate apoyó su frente en la de él y volvió a besarlo una vez más para luego acariciar su flequillo.

-Tu chofer debe estar desesperado… Y si sigues aquí, perderás el avión…

Rick asintió. Sabía que su deber era irse, sin embargo… Allí seguía.

-Venga, son sólo un par de días…

Rick miró por encima del hombro de su chica, sin moverse de allí y pudo comprobar a sus dos hijas riendo mientras veían la televisión. Ya se había despedido de ellas y por lo visto, no le daban más importancia de la necesaria.

Castle volvió a atrapar los labios de Kate.

-Si hay algún caso y debes irte…

Kate asintió.

-Te llamo luego.

Beckett volvió a asentir.

Tras un último beso, la detective le apremió y le empujó para que se subiera al ascensor. Cerró la puerta y sonrió mirando a las chicas en el sofá, apoyándose en la puerta.

Beckett se mordió el labio. Aquello era una prueba de fuego. Quedarse dos días con las chicas mientras Rick estaba de viaje y Martha pasando unos días en un balneario con unas amigas, era una prueba para su relación… Sobre todo para su relación con las hijas de su novio.

* * *

Kate cerró la puerta con el pie mientras Alexis y ella se arrastraron hasta dejarse caer en el sofá y dejando las bolsas que cargaban en el suelo. Pasar la tarde de compras siempre era agotador. Bien podría decirse que habían arrasado en la mayoría de tiendas que habían entrado…Incluso comprándole algún detalle a los chicos, como una camiseta para Tommy y una corbata para Rick.

A diferencia de ellas, a Sophia parecía no acabársele nunca las pilas y estaba la mar de contenta con sus nuevos 'outfits' sin dejar de sacarlos de la bolsa y parlotear sobre ellos.

-Estoy realmente agotada-comentó Alexis quitándose los zapatos al mismo tiempo que Kate hacía lo mismo.- Creo que no voy a cenar…

Beckett no dijo nada.

Ella estaba en todo su derecho a elegir cenar o no, no por nada era su casa, aunque claro, ella estaba al cargo… Y tal vez si no cenaba, Rick se molestaría por no haberle insistido…

Suspiró.

-Me he quedado llena con el batido-comentó Alexis, levantándose- Si no te importa...-señaló hacia el piso de arriba.

-Claro. Claro…

-Pero Alexis… Vamos a maquillarnos y peinarnos… ¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotras?-preguntó Sophia con sus ojos brillantes.

La niña llevaba todo el día emocionada con la idea de pasar ese fin de semana con Kate. Ni siquiera le importaba que Tommy hubiera escogido pasarlo con su abuelo para ir a ver un estúpido partido de futbol en lugar de ir de compras con ellas. Claro que luego comprendió que aquello sólo era cosas de chicas y se emocionó más al poder compartirlo con su hermana y la detective.

-Sophi, estoy cansada-dijo Alexis-Mañana podemos jugar con mis zapatos…

La niña se lo pensó unos segundos y finalmente asintió.

Kate se quedó recostada unos segundos en el sofá hablando con la niña después de que Alexis se perdiera escaleras arriba, hablando por el móvil con alguien que al parecer era un chico.

* * *

Después de cenar algo ligero, Kate y Sophia subieron a la habitación de esta última y se acomodaron en la cama, ambas ya vestidas con el pijama.

Beckett observó la habitación llena de peluches y de princesas Disney, todo decorado en colores claros, rosas, azules, lilas… Con algunas mariposas en el techo…

-¿Te decoró la habitación, papá?

-Si-confirmó Sophia regresando a la cama y trepando con ayuda de Kate, mientras abría un pequeño maletín donde habían un par de pinta uñas, maquillaje infantil y un cepillo para el cabello.- ¿Te gusta?

-Es muy bonita-contestó la adulta-¿Quieres que te peine?

Sophia asintió.

-Quiero trenzas.

-Ok.

La niña se dio la vuelta colocándose de espaldas a Kate y prácticamente sentada sobre sus piernas. Beckett acarició su cabello largo con sus propios dedos. Olía a camomila, brillaba y era sedoso… Completamente diferente al pelo rizado y casi siempre enredado de su propio hijo.

Sonrió disfrutando de ese momento.

No es que no disfrutara con su hijo, jugando con sus muñecos o a futbol, o viendo películas de súper héroes, sin embargo… A veces y sólo a veces le hubiera gustado tener una niña para poder compartir esos momentos con ella.

Cerró los ojos y recordó cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada. Vera. Ese hubiera sido el nombre que hubiera escogido para su hija…

-Me gusta mucho como me peinas-dijo Sophia con su voz chillona.

-Tommy no me deja hacerlo mucho.

-Y papá lo hace un poco brusco-contestó la niña riendo y removiéndose en los brazos de Kate.

-¿Si?

-Si-se quejó la niña- Él intenta hacerlo como Alexis o como la abuela… Pero cuando la abuela no está o Alexis se va antes a la escuela… Y me peina él…-frunció el ceño- Me deja las coletas torcidas.

Kate no pudo evitar reír, recordando alguna vez que la había visto con las trenzas desiguales.

Sophia cogió un espejo de mano y miró como Kate se esforzaba peinándola, haciéndole unas trenzas de raíz y espiga, algo que obviamente Rick no sabía hacer.

-Kate…

-¿Mmm?-Kate no apartaba la mirada del larguísimo pelo castaño de Sophia-¿Qué, mi amor?

-¿Tu mami te peinaba?

Beckett no pudo evitar sonreír ante su pregunta, formulada con algo de miedo ante la reacción de ella.

-Sí, me peinaba… Y mi papá cuando ella trabajaba temprano…Lo intentaba –Kate no pudo evitar reír al acordarse. Un halo de nostalgia la invadió por completo quedando en silencio, sin dejar de peinar a Sophia.-Como tu papá…

-Sí, papi lo intenta.

Ambas se echaron a reír.

-¿Tu mami te hacía estas trenzas?

Beckett asintió. Su madre le hacía un montón de peinados cuando tenía tiempo y cuando ella aun era pequeña… Al crecer… Todo cambió.

-Mi mami también le hacía trenzas a Alexis-dijo bajito- A mi no pudo…

-Sophia…

-Pero no pasa nada, porque ahora tengo una mamá…

Beckett arrugó la frente sin llegar a comprenderla.

-Eres tú, Kate-dijo tirándose a sus brazos y abrazándola, dejando a Kate completamente paralizada y al mismo tiempo emocionada.

Después del abrazo que duró unos segundos, Kate se separó y le mostró sus trenzas haciendo sonreír a la niña, contenta por el resultado.

-Ahora me toca a mí… Te voy a maquillar-dijo cogiendo una sombra de ojos de color verde clarito de su estuche de maquillaje de princesas Disney.

Kate se dejó hacer por completo, cerrando los ojos para que tuviera mejor acceso.

La niña la maquillaba con cuidado, acariciando con sus deditos sus facciones.

-¿Tú tienes hermanos Kate?

-Nop.

-Entonces tu mami solo te peinaba a ti…

-Si-murmuró Kate sin moverse, mientras que Sophia seguía maquillándola.

-¿Y por qué Tommy no tiene más hermanos?

Beckett se sintió incomoda sin saber realmente que responder o que era lo correcto para contarle a una niña de cuatro –casi cinco- años.

-¿Me estas dejando guapa?-preguntó cambiando de tema radicalmente para no tener que hablar como había hecho horas atrás sobre si ahora Tommy y ella eran oficialmente hermanos ya que sus papás eran novios. Aunque lo mejor había sido hablar sobre si ella iría a pasar algún fin de semana con el abuelo Jim.

-Tú ya eres guapa, Kate-dijo Sophia sonriendo y mostrándole su rostro en el espejo.

-Perfecta-Kate besó la frente de la niña.

-¿Tommy y yo tendremos hermanitos ahora?

-¿Eh?

-Si mi papá y tú sois novios y serás mi mamá… ¿Tendremos otros hermanitos?

-Yo…No… No lo sé, cielo-contestó Beckett-¿Quieres que te pinte las uñas?

-¡Siii!

Beckett respiró aliviada y agarró el pinta uñas de color azul.

-Quiero una uña de cada color.

La detective tomó otros colores y asintió mientras empezaba a pintarle la uña del pulgar, completamente concentrada.

Un rato después, Sophia hizo lo mismo con Kate y ambas se recostaron en la cama para dejar que las uñas se secaran.

Sophia rompió el silencio con un sonoro bostezo.

-¿Tienes sueño, peque?

La niña asintió.

-¿Vas a dormir conmigo?

Kate hizo ver que se lo pensaba unos segundos y finalmente se acomodó abrazando a la niña, quien se acurrucó contra su pecho. La rodeó con sus brazos y besó su pelo.

-Buenas noches, Kate.

-Buenas noches, amor.

* * *

Durante su segundo día juntas, tras un suculento desayuno juntas estuvieron jugando con las muñecas de Sophia y tras comer una pizza, modelaron absolutamente todos los zapatos de Alexis.

-A mí los que más me gustan son los lilas-dijo Sophia, moviéndose con cuidado sobre unos zapatos de color lima y con algo de tacón de su hermana.

-Mis preferidos, los que me compré ayer-dijo la pelirroja- Gracias por el consejo, Kate.

-No hay de qué… No sabía que tuviéramos gustos tan parecidos.

-Si-Alexis sonrió y se acomodó al lado de Kate encendiendo el televisor.

-¿Podemos ver una película de chicas?

Las dos miraron a Sophia.

-¿Qué película?

-No sé… mmm una de amor…

Tras debatir que película verían, finalmente, hicieron caso a Sophia y vieron una película de amor y que al mismo tiempo pudiera ver la niña… Aunque la mayoría de cosas no las entendía y se pasó parte de la película preguntándole a su hermana o a la novia de su padre.

-¿Sabes algo de papá?-preguntó Alexis.

-Hemos hablado por WhatsApp… Está cansado de tanta presentación y tanta firma de libro, pero le va bien.

-Esta noche tiene una entrevista ¿No?

Kate asintió.

-También me ha preguntado por vosotras.

-¿Y le has dicho lo bien que nos estamos portando?-preguntó Sophia interesada.

-Claro-Kate sonrió-.Y que os vais a dormir temprano… Así que… Enana, es hora de dormir.

-Noooo. No es justo, seguro que Tommy con su abuelo se va más tarde.

-No es cierto, he hablado con él y ya se iba a dormir…

Sophia hizo una mueca.

-Vamos Sophia, ayer te fuiste más tarde…-inquirió Alexis.

La niña asintió sin querer pelear más por una batalla que ya sabía que tenía perdida y tras darle un beso de buenas noches a Alexis, subió en brazos de Kate a su habitación, dispuesta a escuchar un cuento antes de dormirse.

* * *

-¿A mí no me mandas ya a dormir no?-preguntó Alexis cuando vio bajar las escaleras a Kate.

-No a ti no… No sabes lo que le ha costado dormirse… No se le acaban las pilas-rió sentándose a su lado.

Alexis asintió. Aunque sabía que Kate estaba acostumbrada ya que su hijo tenía la misma energía que su hermana.

La pelirroja respondió a un mensaje de su móvil y lo dejó en la mesita.

Ambas se quedaron calladas.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Mmm?

-¿Quién es?

-¿Quién es quién?

-Venga… Sabes que no le voy a decir nada a tu padre, ni de que te acuestas tarde porque si no… Me mataría. Tampoco le diré esto.

Alexis frunció el ceño y finalmente se relajó.

-Se llama Ashley –dijo contenta- No tiene nada que ver con Luke.-dijo con evidencia- Él es…genial, pero no me hace caso… Luke se ha dedicado a arruinarme… Va diciendo a todo el mundo que soy virgen y una estrecha y…

-Luke es idiota, pero tendrá su merecido.

Kate la aconsejó en lo que pudo e incluso tramó un plan que incluía a Peter, el hijo de un compañero que era más o menos de su edad y realmente guapo… Alexis quedó contenta ante la ayuda de Kate sobre como mortificar a su ex y al mismo tiempo intentar conseguir una cita con Ashley. También estuvieron hablando sobre los defectos de los hombres, incluido su padre, aunque Kate no le encontraba muchos…

Estuvieron riendo y disfrutando de la compañía mutua durante un buen rato, sobre todo, cuando Alexis confió en ella para criticar a sus enemigas del colegio, algo que sabía debido a su adolescencia que era importante.

-Tu padre puede estar tranquilo…

-Pero él no lo entiende, él piensa… Con lo de Luke y todo…

Kate alzó la mano.

-Todos los padres piensan igual.

-¿El tuyo también?-preguntó-Papá me dijo que lo conoció el otro día y que…

-Sí, Tommy le contó y tu padre casi muere…

Ambas echaron a reír y cuando Kate fue a enlazar otra frase, comentando lo que suponía para un padre el hecho que su hija creciera, su móvil empezó a sonar.

Kate no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la imagen de Rick en la pantalla.

-Yo… Yo mejor me voy a dormir… Antes de que-señaló el móvil con la mirada- Es tarde. Buenas noches Kate.

-Duerme bien, Lex.

Kate asintió y ella misma echó a caminar hacia su habitación tras apagar las luces al mismo tiempo que contestaba la llamada.

-Hola amor-contestó entrando en la habitación y cerrando la puerta.

-Hola cariño-contestó Rick al otro lado.

Beckett sonrió y se mordió el labio.

-No hagas eso.

-¿mmm?-se recostó en la cama y el olor de la almohada de él le invadió por completo, haciéndola entrecerrar los ojos.

-Morderte el labio, estoy seguro que lo estás haciendo…-murmuró- Y dime… ¿Qué llevas puesto?

-No seas pervertido.

-¿No estás sola? ¿Las niñas están despiertas?-miró su reloj- Pero si es demasiado tarde…

-No, no las niñas duermen hace rato.

-Ahh…-se quedó callado- Entonces… ¿Estas en mi cama?

-Sí.

-Y no me vas a decir que llevas puesto…

-Una camiseta tuya-dijo bajito, casi en un tono sensual.

Rick jadeó imaginándose a su novia, con una camiseta de él, recostada en su cama, en el centro de la cama, tal vez con las piernas abiertas, el cabello revuelto, su boca entreabierta y su pecho subiendo y bajando mientras su mano se daba placer.

-¿Rick?-preguntó Kate al ver el silencio en la línea - ¿Estás ahí?

-Ahá-contestó ronco.

-No te creo… Estas… ¿Estas…?

-No…-contestó nervioso- Aunque podría… La tengo durísima. ¿Podrías decirme algo?

-¿Algo como qué?-contestó Kate con sorna, aprovechándose de la situación.

No podía creer que su novio, al que no veía desde hacía dos días, estuviera tan necesitado y eso que después de todo, ellos pasaban prácticamente cada momento que pudieran disfrutando de su intimidad.

-Ya sabes que…-jadeó- Podríamos… Ya sabes… Tú ya lo has hecho antes.

-¿Cómo que antes…?

Kate se quedó pensando mientras escuchaba la risita de su chico al otro lado y comprendió a que se refería.

-Pues si sigues vacilándome…Tal vez regrese a por él…

-Era broma…-Rick se quedó callado, intentando aplacar sus deseos-¿Entonces, no podemos jugar?

Beckett se acomodó en la cama de él… Ok, no era lo mismo, pero si que podía ser realmente excitante tocarse mientras él le hablaba… Aunque pensar que estaba en su hogar, con sus hijas en el piso de arriba, le incomodaba bastante.

-¿No puedes esperar?

-No.-gimió él- Daría lo que fuera por tenerte entre mis brazos… Por susurrarte al oído lo mucho que te deseo… ¿Te estás tocando?

-No.

-Hazlo.

-Rick…

-Vamos, hazlo para mí…-susurró- Si yo estuviera contigo…Dejaría que la yema de mis dedos, bien suavemente jugara con tus pezones hasta endurecerlos…

-¿Ah sí?-fue lo único que Kate fue capaz de decir, sintiendo un calor irremediable recorrer su cuerpo.

-Si… Estarían tan duros que te dolerían…-Beckett sintió como sus pezones se ponían erectos y toda su piel se erizaba-Los succionaría con fuerza, jugando con mi lengua en ellos mientras mi mano…

-¿Tu mano…?

-Ah nono… Cariño, esto tiene que ser mutuo…

Kate hizo una mueca y arrugó la frente.

-No me dejes así-pidió-.

-Yo también estoy caliente, Kate. Te deseo. Desearía que estuvieras conmigo y…

-Y besarte-interrumpió ella- te besaría… y lamería todo tu cuerpo hasta llegar a tu...

-Hazlo-dijo roncamente.

Kate alzó la vista y casi dio un grito cuando lo vio parado en la puerta, con una mirada de deseo, descalzo para no hacer ruido y una visible erección marcada en sus vaqueros.

Beckett no dudo en saltar de la cama, importándole poco que su camiseta dejara bastante piel a la vista. Saltó de la cama a su cuello, colgándose de él.

-¿Cuándo has venido? ¡Venías mañana!-lo besó y lo volvió a mirar- ¡Me has asustado!

-Era una sorpresa-sonrió devolviéndole los muchos besos mientras dejaba sus manos en el trasero de ella-.

-Pero como…-Se había quedado sin palabras. Rick había aprovechado la distracción del teléfono para entrar a hurtadillas en su propia casa-.

-Cancelaron la presentación de mañana… ¿Viste mi entrevista con Jimmy Fallon?

-No-Kate negó y lo besó de nuevo-La grabé. Estaba ocupada.

-¿Si?

Asintió y le enseñó las uñas pintadas de colores. Rick no pudo evitar sonreír. Apoyó su frente contra la de ella y dio un respingo cuando sintió la mano de Kate deslizarse entre ambos cuerpos hasta masajear su pene por encima de la tela del vaquero.

-Mmm…

-Mmmm-sonrió Kate volviéndolo a besar- ¿Ahora… me vas a hacer el amor?

-Ahá… -dijo moviéndose hacia la cama-Pensaba que nunca me lo pedirías.

Ambos cayeron a la cama, besándose y desnudándose con lentitud, disfrutando del momento.

-¿Cómo está Tommy?

-Bien, con mi padre-Kate peleó con el cinturón de él durante unos segundos- Te echa de menos, igual que tus hijas e igual que yo…

-¿Si?

-Sí. Idiota. Te echo mucho de menos-dio la vuelta para quedar encima de él, frotando su sexo contra el suyo-Y ahora calla y hazme el amor…

-Tus deseos son ordenes, detective…


	33. Chapter 33

Beckett miró la sillita minúscula de la clase de su hijo y sonrió con ternura. Todo en aquella clase era tamaño 'hobbit', las sillitas, las mesas, los baños… Todo tamaño para los niños.

Leyó el nombre de su hijo en un cartelito en una de las mesas redondas de la clase de la señorita Dunham y se sentó en la sillita doblando las rodillas todo lo que pudo, casi tocando con ellas su propio pecho y sintiendo que estaba demasiado cerca del suelo.

La clase estaba decorada con dibujos de todos los niños y estaba repleta de juguetes, lápices de colores, temperas y también de carteles donde les enseñaban los días de la semana, sus nombres con sus respectivas fotografías, las letras, los primeros números, una pizarra enorme y otra digital y un sinfín de cosas relacionadas con los niños.

Sin embargo, lo que más llamaba la atención aquél día era el enorme cartel que cruzaba de una punta de la clase a la otra y rezaba con divertidas letras de colores y deformes: Career day!

O lo que era lo mismo; el día en que los padres pasaban un rato en el colegio hablando sobre su trabajo, sus carreras y las diferentes vocaciones.

Desde el primer curso hasta el último.

Kate apoyó su codo en su rodilla y su mentón en la palma de la mano agotada de escuchar a otro padre hablar de su aburrido trabajo… Como si a un niño de tres años le pudiera interesar las finanzas.

No es que tampoco les interesara su trabajo…Sin embargo, al menos, era más entretenido.

Miró hacia un lado y hacia otro y pudo comprobar cómo dos niños estaban más pendientes de sus zapatillas y otros dos del techo que de lo que pasaba frente a ellos. Ella misma se perdió en sus propios pensamientos, ignorando a la profesora Dunham.

-Ahora hablará con nosotros el papá de Sophia Castle-anunció y fue eso lo que hizo captar la atención a Beckett.

-¡Bueeeeeeeeenos días clase!-alzó la voz contento, llamando la atención de absolutamente todos los presentes.

Kate frunció el ceño al ver la sonrisa arrogante del hombre en su rostro.

No le soportaba.

-¿Alguien aquí sabe lo que es un escritor?

Kate no pudo evitar mirar a una de las madres que estaba sentada a su izquierda. Ambas compartieron una mirada cómplice. Si, Richard Castle tampoco era santo de su devoción para la madre de Jacob. El compañero de mesa de Thomas.

La mayoría de niños negaron enérgicamente con un movimiento de cabeza mientras que un par, entre ellos la hija de Castle alzaron su manita.

Castle señaló a un niñito de origen asiático para que contestara.

-Escribe historias-contestó con su voz aguda y lo más simple posible.

Rick asintió.

-¡Eso es exactamente!

No pudo evitar rodar los ojos al ver como el escritor se las daba de importante y sabía cómo manejar la situación a la perfección. Se notaba que estaba acostumbrado a hablar en público.

Se regodeaba en ello.

-¿Y quién de aquí… Conoce a un escritor?

Tommy se movió inquieto en su silla y miró a la profesora Dunham.

-¡Me aburro!

Rick no reparó en enviarle una mirada al niño.

-¡Mi mamá es policía, es más divertido!

Kate escondió su rostro entre sus manos sin saber dónde meterse y al mismo tiempo pensando igual que su hijo; el escritor sólo hacía que fanfarronear.

-Tu mamá hablará después, Thomas-le informó su profesora. Miró incomoda al padre de Sophia- Siga, señor Castle.

-Entonces… Señor Castle ¿Es usted escritor?-preguntó uno de los niños más avanzados de la clase, uno que ya había cumplido los cuatro años y hablaba con soltura.

-Bueno, sí, eso soy-dijo ladeando su cabeza y con esa sonrisa egocéntrica que Kate detestaba-Escribo historias y escribo en el periódico… Puedo escribir todo tipo de historias.

-¿Es famoso?-preguntó esta vez una niña.

-Algo así.

-¿Tanto como Bob Esponja?

-No, no tanto-rió Castle ante la ocurrencia del niño.

Castle estuvo explicando que hacía para escribir y lo divertido que era inventar historias… Compartió con los chicos alguna que otra historia e inventó alguna otra con ellos como protagonistas y con su propia ayuda mientras los demás padres le admiraban y Kate simplemente pasaba el rato intentando no interrumpir.

Realmente lo detestaba.

* * *

-Realmente me detestabas-dijo Castle acariciando el brazo de su novia, apoyado en su codo, mirándola y descansando en su propia cama.

Kate sonrió y asintió mordiendo su labio.

-¿Y pretendes que este año vuelva a participar? ¿Para competir contra ti?

-Ahá…

-No sé si podré-se inclinó y tomó sus labios con los suyos-Ayer me ganaste tú a mí en una competición que…

-Mmmm-Kate sonrió en su boca mientras se besaban hasta que fueron interrumpidos.

Los dos se separaron dejándose caer hacia atrás mientras Sophia y Tommy saltaban sobre la cama, en medio de ambos.

Por suerte, ambos estaban completamente vestidos y tapados y no tuvieron ninguna situación incómoda con sus hijos, ni mucho menos un inconveniente en que ambos se recostaran a su lado.

-No me puedo creer que estéis despiertos sin ninguna queja.-Dijo Rick.

-¡¿Sabes qué día es hoy!?-exclamó emocionadísimo, Tommy, saltando sobre el cuerpo de Rick, con el mismo cuidado que tenía Sophia e hincándole la rodilla en el mismo sitio que solía hacerlo su hija hasta dejarlo sin respiración-¡El día del deporte!

-Ge...nial-contestó Rick ahogadamente mientras Kate no podía contener la risa.

Ese año, el segundo para Tommy y Sophia, los padres participaban en otra de las actividades de la escuela: El día del deporte.

Se trataba de una jornada intensiva de deporte, desde el primer curso al último y con la ayuda y participación de padres y madres.

-Tenemos que desayunar antes para tener fuerzas, vamos-Kate salió de la cama con Sophia en brazos y con un Tommy más emocionado que nunca, corriendo hasta la cocina.

Él niño se había adaptado a la perfección a la rutina de unos días en casa de Rick y otros días en su propia casa, pero eso sí, siempre en compañía de Sophia. También había tenido algún día con su abuelo e incluso con su padre… Por lo que la adaptación había sido realmente fácil.

Rick se levantó aun adolorido de su entrepierna después del golpe del niño, pero sin quejarse y con una sonrisa se dirigió al baño.

Eso había sido para bajar su temprana erección… Algo común en todos los hombres por las mañanas. Sonrió, pensando que cuando fuera mayor se la devolvería y su mirada se paseó por los muchos productos femeninos que Kate iba dejando en su baño.

Aquello tenía futuro.

Un momento después de atender sus necesidades, lavarse la cara, darse una ducha rápida y vestirse salió del baño y se dirigió a la cocina para encontrarse a su chica hablando con Alexis quien iba con el uniforme escolar y algunas prisas.

-Buenos días papá, me voy ya…-informó- Te veo luego en la escuela-sonrió-Ya me ha dicho Kate que se ha pedido el día libre para darte una paliza.

-¡Eso lo veremos!

-Hasta luego-anunció hacia todos mientras abría la puerta y salía del hogar familiar.

Rick se quedó mirando unos segundos la puerta y luego se acercó hasta Kate tras despeinar el cabello de los dos niños que disfrutaban de su desayuno de tortitas.

-¿Dónde está mi tortita de agradecimiento?-susurró en su oído, pegado a su espalda, deslizando sus manos por debajo de la camiseta del pijama de ella.

Kate dio un respingo y deslizó su mano hacia atrás, apretando su miembro con disimulo.

-¿Qué tengo que agradecer?

Rick rió y mordió su cuello, separándose. Beckett dejó el plato de tortitas al lado del de Tommy y Castle se sentó a su lado mientras el niño le comentaba lo que iban a hacer ese día.

-Venga chicos, a vestirse-dijo Kate recogiendo sus platos y mirando el reloj para calcular si iban bien de tiempo o no. Sophia subió las escaleras con cuidado de no caer para ir a su habitación y Tommy se dirigió hacia la de Rick donde su madre tenía su muda.

Castle estaba terminando de desayunar.

-Sabes, al menos creo que esto del deporte… Será mejor que hablar de nuestros empleos, porque…El año pasado te picaste-dijo bebiendo de su taza el delicioso café que Beckett había preparado.

-No me piqué.

-Si lo hiciste, porque soy encantador, cariño. Y por mucho que tenías a los niños inquietos sobre los diferentes personajes que detienes a diario… Sabes que se quedaron más contentos con mis historias de príncipes y dragones.

Kate movió su cabeza mientras iba hacia la habitación, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-No pasa nada, Ricky, hoy te ganaré…

* * *

Marzo había empezado con un clima más cálido que los primeros meses de invierno y eso ayudaba al buen ambiente que había en los campos deportivos de la escuela.

Ese día no había clase y los chicos estaban obligados a hacer todo tipo de actividades deportivas al aire libre, con el sol brillando y el cielo despejado para su beneficio.

Thomas caminaba delante de Rick y Kate, quien llevaba de la mano a Sophia. Los dos niños iban vestidos con el chándal de la escuela. El colegio estaba lleno de gente por lo que la mujer pelirroja que los miraba a lo lejos pasó completamente desapercibida.

Tommy se giró y miró a su madre pidiéndole permiso para salir corriendo hacia su equipo, el número 6.

-Ahora voy contigo, mi amor.

Ella iba en el equipo 6 con Tommy, su enemigo Paul y una niña llamada Brenda y sus respectivos padres, mientras que a Sophia la habían puesto en el número 4 con su padre, el padre de Jacob Mcallister, el propio Jacob y la madre de Alyssa Johnson.

Los niños pasaron por diferentes puntos donde tenían que jugar a lanzar unas pequeñas bolas de colores y tratar de meterlas en unos agujeros, también tuvieron que hacer un recorrido de saltar, correr, deslizarse por un tobogán, saltar aros, mantener el equilibrio encima de unos bancos mientras caminaban, derribar unos bolos y finalmente unas cursas sobre unas bolas saltarinas y una cursa con las piernas atadas con el compañero.

A Rick no le gustó ni un pelo que Kate tuviera que correr atada a la pierna de uno de los padres de otro niño. Ni mucho menos le agradó las sonrisas que le dedicaba ese hombre.

No apartó la mirada de ella durante toda la jornada, ni tan siquiera cuando jugaron un pequeño partido de futbol, ganándose así un pelotazo en toda la cara, sin embargo eso no le detuvo en el siguiente partido, esta vez de futbol americano, que aprovechó un placaje para agarrar por el cuerpo a Kate y no soltarla.

-Estás haciendo trampas-dijo Kate, vestida con ropa deportiva.

-Solo necesitaba contacto físico.

-¿No tuviste demasiado anoche?

-Para nada-sonrió y cuando recibió la pelota en forma de melón echó a correr, hasta que Tommy y otros niños se lanzaron sobre él deteniéndolo y tirándolo al suelo.

Ya no podía más.

Tenía cierta edad.

-¿Agotado?-preguntó Kate a su lado, ayudándole a levantarse.

-Un poco.

-¿Entonces, te rindes?

-Nunca-le guiñó el ojo- ¿Por qué… Porque no lo hacemos más divertido…?

-mmm Si, ¿Cómo?

-Una apuesta.

-Me encantan las apuestas-informó Kate, totalmente ajena al juego que siguió sin ellos, miró hacia la pista de al lado donde comprobó como su plan con Alexis iba a la perfección y el sobrino de Kevin, un guapísimo irlandés de 17 años rubio y de ojos azules la acompañaba al partido de baloncesto donde estaba jugando Luke y donde también se encontraba Ashley.

Rick no pudo evitar mirar en su dirección y se quedó parado cuando vio a su hija con ese chico.

-Quien…Quien es… ¿Quién es ese? –Entrecerró los ojos- ¿Ese no es…Aidan el sobrino de Kevin?

-Ahá.-bebió agua, dejando caer un par de gotas por su cuello perdiéndose en su escote para recuperar la atención de Rick.-Apuestas. ¿Qué quieres apostar y cuando?

Rick se lo pensó. Durante un segundo pensó en hacerlo con la carrera para terminar las jornadas de los niños, pero decidió que no era moralmente ético aprovecharse de sus hijos y decidió que se lo jugarían todo en ese partido aunque ninguno de los dos tuviera mucha idea de ese deporte.

-Aquí y ahora. Si tu equipo gana... Haré lo que quieras. Si gano yo... Tendremos la cena con tu padre.

Kate alzó una ceja

-No… No puedes hacerme esto.

-En el juego y el amor todo vale, cariño.

-Rick-dijo seriamente, casi en una advertencia.

-No es negociable… -hizo una mueca. Sabía que Kate estaba reticente a aceptar la cena con su padre y con él, pero él quería demostrarle que iba en serio con su hija y que no se tomaba su relación a la ligera como había hecho Ethan.

-¿Y si gano yo?

-Si ganas tú…-Rick se lo pensó- Tendremos una cita. Necesito hacerte el amor sin interrupciones y hacerte gritar…

-A ver si lo consigues…

-¿Cómo?-pregunto dubitativo, casi ofendido sobre las dudas en sus artes amatorias.

-No-rió Kate- digo, si consigues ganar…. –rió de nuevo y su mirada se perdió en una jugada del partido-¡TOMMY! ¡CORRE TOMMY!-Aplaudió echando a correr.

Rick no pudo evitar sonreír. Já. Daba igual quien ganara el partido, porque, los niños estaban disfrutando… Y la apuesta era a su favor en ambas direcciones.

* * *

-¡Mira tía Lanie!-exclamó Tommy enseñándole su medalla de campeón.

Lanie no pudo evitar abrazar al niño y llenarlo de besos hasta que este se sintió agobiado y se separó yendo a saludar a Espo, quien estaba recostado en el sofá viendo una película de acción.

-¿Así que vais a salir?

-He ganado la apuesta.-dijo Kate encogiéndose de hombros. Aunque ella estaba emocionada por tener una cita con Rick… Algo que salía de sus rutinas, y por supuesto estaba contenta de no tener que cenar con su padre- Qué tal estoy?

-Deslumbrante. –dijo Lanie mirando a su amiga, que iba con unos zapatos de tacón de infarto y un vestido corto de color negro y con escote- Estas perfecta. ¿A dónde iréis?

-Cenaremos en Le cirque y luego ha reservado en el Four Seasons-sonrió y luego arrugó la frente-¿De verdad que no te importa…?-señaló a Tommy quien jugaba a pelear con Javi.

-No-dijo moviendo la cabeza-Son dos críos-rió-. No de verdad, no pasa nada, solo estábamos viendo una película.

Kate asintió.

-Pero…-miró la casa en general- ¿Parece como si Javi ya estuviera instalado aquí?

-Algo así…

-Ya me contarás.

-Sí, sí. Thomas, despídete de tu madre-alzó la voz Lanie-.

El niño hizo caso a la primera demostrando su buen comportamiento y se despidió de su madre. Al día siguiente, Lanie sería la encargada de llevarlo a la escuela.

Kate les dio las últimas indicaciones y finalmente salió de allí en dirección a su cita con su novio.

* * *

-Podría haberse quedado con mi madre y lo sabes…-comentó Rick mientras la miraba con admiración. Para él, ella siempre estaba preciosa, pero esa noche… Esa noche era especial.

-Ya tiene suficiente con Sophia… Aun no habían perdido la energía…-sonrió mirándole de la misma forma para luego concentrarse en su plato, un delicioso risoto con trufas, lo mismo que Castle.

Rick sirvió otra copa de vino a Kate, ambos parecían nerviosos como si se tratase de su primera cita… Y en cierta manera, así era…

-¿Pido otra botella?

-¿Quieres emborracharme, chico escritor?

-Señor escritor, querida.

-Cierto, ya tienes una edad, por eso te hemos dado una paliza…-dijo Kate mofándose.

-No juegues con fuego… O te quemarás, créeme.

-¿Ah sí?-alzó una ceja.

-Si… Puede que luego te dé una lección de cuan en forma estoy… En la suite del hotel… Por nosotros-le guiñó un ojo y alzó su copa-Por nosotros.

-Por nosotros.

Beckett sonrió y chocó su copa con la de él sin apartar la mirada. Sintió como la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba y deslizó su pie, descalzo; por la pantorrilla del escritor.

-Detective Beckett-abrió los ojos como platos ante tal sorpresa- Estas juguetona…

Kate asintió, pero decidió pausar el encuentro y seguir con la cena. Se concentró en el delicioso plato y en la compañía, rió y comentó cada anécdota de Rick, disfrutando de la cita.

-Fuiste muy ruin… saboteaste mi presentación… ¿Luego te preguntas por que te detestaba?

Rick rió.

-Perdona, pero vi tu cara cuando intentaba explicarle a los niños diferentes historias…

-Por que eras un engreído.

-Ya…-Rick rió y dio un sorbo a su copa de champagne, esa que habían pedido para acompañar el postre. Carraspeó-Y que tal…Si seguimos hablando de esto en nuestra suite… ¿Qué me dices?

-Te digo que pensaba que no lo comentarías nunca…

Ambos se levantaron a toda prisa.

* * *

Durante el trayecto hacia el hotel y mientras subían en el ascensor iban completamente callados, pero casi incapaces de dejar de acariciarse o besarse. Estaban inquietos, sin poder quitar sus manos de uno encima del otro.

Rick peleó con la tarjeta magnética para abrir la puerta y finalmente lo consiguió. Nada más atravesar la puerta y cerrarla de un golpe, empotró a Kate contra ella, dejando sus manos en su rostro para atraerla y besarla con ansia, haciéndola gemir en su boca.

Castle se separó de ella sin dejar de mirarla mientras sentía como su miembro se hinchaba, creciendo bajo sus pantalones ante el deseo de poseerla ahí, en ese mismo momento… Sin interrupciones, sin precauciones de ser pillados o de despertar a alguien.

Sonrió con una mezcla de travesura y de rebeldía, esa que le había perseguido a lo largo de los años y había dejado huella en su ficha policial de esa que Kate se había jactado.

Alzó las cejas varias veces haciéndola reír y sin darle tiempo a más la giró con brusquedad, volviendo a pegar su cuerpo al de ella.

Deslizó sus dedos en sus hombros, acariciando sus brazos a la vez. Kate tragó saliva sintiendo su rostro pegado a la puerta y el cuerpo enorme de él ceñido al suyo. El miembro de él, abultado en la entrepierna del pantalón se pegó a su trasero haciéndola delirar.

Rick lamió su cuello y mordió en el punto exacto que su pulso palpitaba. Beckett entreabrió sus labios cuando sintió una de sus manos deslizarse por su costado y levantar el vestido. La mano de Castle se perdió entre sus muslos mientras se frotaba contra ella sin piedad.

-No…Llevas bragas-murmuró ronco en su oído, lamiendo su lóbulo, provocándole un escalofrío.

-No quería perder tiempo-Beckett se intentó mover, pero Castle se lo impidió.

Rick movió su mano izquierda hasta su pecho y apretó mientras la otra-la derecha- seguía hurgando en su centro de placer, haciendo que sus piernas temblaran.

-Rick-gimió alto casi gritando cuando introdujo su dedo corazón en ella y el pulgar hacia maravillas en su clítoris-Ah…ahh…dios…te…te necesito.

Castle sonrió viendo como estaba torturándola con sus dedos, sin embargo decidió detenerse. Le dio su propio espacio pero con una mezcla de sensualidad, experiencia y ternura deslizó la cremallera del vestido de ella hasta el centro de su espalda.

Besó sus omoplatos y de un solo tirón la despojó de la prenda haciéndola jadear.

Beckett se giró completamente desnuda –con tan solo los tacones- ante él y se mordió el labio.

Castle parecía un animal apunto de atacar a su presa. Y así hubiera sido, de no ser por que Kate lo detuvo agarrándolo del cinturón.

-Quieto.

Castle no dudó en quedarse quieto. Le encantaba cuando ella le daba ordenes y más si se trataba de Kate desnuda, ordenandole que se estuviera quieto y desnudándolo a él.

Gimió ronco cuando las uñas de la detective casi arañaron su abdomen haciéndole sentir un sinfín de cosquilleos en su estomago y al mismo tiempo haciendo vibrar su erecto pene bajo sus calzoncillos, la única prenda que le quedaba.

Kate metió su mano bajo los bóxers y apretó con cuidado el falo de él, duro, caliente, enorme y empezó a mover su mano de arriba abajo sin apartar sus ojos de los de él.

Rick gruñó cuando su novia liberó su erección, haciéndola saltar y ya no pudo contenerse más.

La agarró con un solo movimiento de su brazo haciendo que saltara a horcajadas sobre él y le rodeara con las piernas en la cintura. Sus sexos se rozaron. Sus labios fueron atrapados en un largo y húmedo beso mientras se movían por la habitación, sin llegar a la cama.

Rick se agachó y no esperó más, allí mismo, en el suelo, sobre la alfombra la penetró con fuerza y hondamente, extrayendo un grito de la garganta de ella al sentirse llena.

Se quedó quieto unos segundos mirándola y empezó a moverse con rapidez mientras la besaba y evitaba con un brazo agobiarla, aguantando su peso.

El talón de Beckett se clavó en su trasero al mismo tiempo que hincaba sus uñas en sus hombros, gimiendo y jadeando sin contención, sin importarle si los demás huéspedes del hotel les llegaban a escuchar.

Castle se movía a un ritmo frenético, entraba y salía de ella con fuerza, completamente tenso.

-Más… más….-Kate cerró los ojos sintiendo la mano libre de él juguetear con su pezón y acto seguido empezar a frotarla en su clítoris para llevarla al éxtasis en ese mismo instante, explotando.

Los gemidos de Beckett se mezclaron con los del escritor quien seguía bombeando a un ritmo parejo a las caderas de Beckett, sin embargo, no dudó en cambiar de postura y quedar él abajo.

Se quedó quieto unos segundos y cuando ella se inclinó para besarlo la atrapó con sus fuertes brazos, apoyando ambas manos en su espalda, pegándola a su pecho, sintiendo sus duros pezones rozar contra su torso.

Rick mordió su hombro y empezó a mover su pelvis rápidamente. Él sólo movía su cadera impidiendo que ella hiciera algo más, con sus piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo, casi a horcajadas pero bien inclinada y abierta para que él pudiera entrar y salir con facilidad y con precisión.

-Rick…Rick…-Beckett no dejó de jadear un solo momento el nombre de él, siendo así el único sonido de la habitación meclado con el sonido de su pelvis chocando contra su cuerpo, con los gemidos roncos de él y con las lágrimas de sus ojos mezclándose con el sudor de su rostro al mismo tiempo que su vista se nublaba en un torbellino de placer.

Sus músculos internos vibraron y se contrajeron provocando así el estallido cálido de él en su interior, rebajando el ritmo de cada embestida y gruñía de placer el nombre de la detective en una última estocada.

Aflojó el agarré de sus manos hasta liberarla. Sin embargo Kate se quedó recostada en el pecho de él aun cuando salió de su interior. Movió sus dedos sobre su torso lentamente.

Ambos cuerpos perlados en sudor y en sus propios fluidos, pegados el uno al otro, sintiendo el ritmo desbocado de sus corazones que martilleaban al mismo ritmo que su pecho subía y bajaba.

Extasiados.

Agotados.

Infinitamente satisfechos.

Rick sonrió y rió de alegría al mirarla a los ojos y acarició su rostro, tomando su boca en un suave beso.

Apartó su cabello de su rostro y enredó sus dedos en su nuca.

-Ves…-succionó su labio y Beckett se removió separándose levemente de él para terminar recostada a su lado, con su cabeza apoyada en el abdomen de él- Estoy…En… Forma.

Aun respiraba agitado.

-Si…-Kate bajó su mano, acariciando su bajo vientre.

-Mmmm Ha sido fabuloso escucharte gritar.

-Si…-Cerró los ojos sintiéndose aun sofocada, con sus músculos entumecidos y su piel ardiendo. Su sexo con unas últimas contracciones le recordaba el maravilloso orgasmo que acababa de experimentar.

Beckett se quedó callada y miró el techo. No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado pero había pasado un buen rato en silencio, disfrutando de la caricia suave de los dedos de él sobre su pelo.

-Creo que deberíamos cenar también con tu padre.

-No ganaste la apuesta…

-Pero…

Kate le miró de reojo y estiró su brazo hasta posar sus dedos sobre sus labios y así acallarlo.

-Creo que tienes razón… -se quedó mirándole unos segundos-Rick…

-¿Mmm?

-Nada.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada de verdad.

Rick sonrió y decidió no insistir. Volvió a moverse hasta atrapar sus labios en un suave beso y se levantó de un brinco para recostarse en la cama.

Beckett gateó entre sus piernas, acariciando por encima su miembro semierecto y volvió a quedar sobre él.

Besó su bajo vientre.

-¿Listo para una segunda ronda?-lo miró desde esa postura-¿O estas demasiado mayor?

Rick hizo una mueca.

-Listo-gritó moviéndose rápidamente y quedando sobre ella haciéndola gritar ante la sorpresa.


	34. Chapter 34

Rick entró en el vestidor y sonrió al ver varias prendas de Kate junto a las suyas y un par de zapatos allí mismo. Tal y como él tenía en casa de ella…

Sacó un par de camisas y regresó a la habitación; plantándose frente al espejo.

Miró a través de él y vio a Beckett acomodada en su cama. Sonrió viendo como leía las noticias en el iPad.

Rick fue a hablar cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió dejando paso a una más que excitada y emocionada Alexis, que gritaba y saltaba acercándose a la cama e ignorándolo por completo.

-¡Ha funcionado! ¡Ha funcionado! ¡Ahhh!-Kate no pudo evitar reír y Alexis se tiró en la cama, dejando a un lado su bolso del colegio y sin importarle si se arrugaba el uniforme.

Rick se giró mirando a ambas cuchichear entre ellas. No entendía nada. Alzó una ceja mirando a amabas y arrugó su frente cuando su hija le habló rápidamente que acababa de llegar y que los niños seguían vestidos con el uniforme escolar jugando con el hurón de Sophia en el salón y que se marchaba con ellos. Ella sería la encargada de cuidarlos durante la cena.

Salió tal como había llegado, como un huracán dejando un aura rojiza a su paso.

-¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?

Kate se rió.

-El sobrino de Kevin que la acompañó al colegio… Y hoy ha vuelto a ir a buscarla…

-¿No es mayor para Alexis?-preguntó preocupado.

-Es un encanto como su tío-sonrió- Pero no te preocupes, sólo son amigos… Le ha ayudado en mi plan.

-¿Tú plan?

-Hacer que dejen de molestar a Alexis. No quieras saberlo…

Rick asintió sin saber realmente si quería saber de qué iba todo aquello o si como con su hija pequeña tendría que pagar una cantidad a la escuela para evitar males mayores. Suspiró y volvió a girarse mirándose al espejo.

-Deja de estar nervioso.

-Vamos a cenar con tu padre…

-Si, por eso-dijo Kate rodando los ojos- No se va a fijar en la camisa… Pero yo si-se mordió el labio- Ponte la azul oscura.

-¿Segura?

-Tan segura como que te la arrancaré luego…

-Detective Beckett-exclamó Rick con sorpresa.

Beckett no pudo evitar reír y se volvió a recostar en la cama, esperando a que él terminara de vestirse y pudieran marcharse a la casa de su padre dónde habían quedado para cenar.

* * *

Rick aparcó su todo terreno –Kate le había aconsejado no llevar el ferrari- frente a la casa del padre de la detective y ambos se bajaron.

Frotó sus manos con nervios y miró de reojo que Kate llevaba la botella de vino que había escogido para la ocasión. Sólo esperaba causarle una buena impresión al padre de su novia.

Carraspeó y suspiró cuando Kate golpeó con los nudillos en la puerta del abogado.

Jim abrió la puerta y saludó con educación y cordialidad a su hija y el novio de ésta, con algo de tensión y respeto. Se dieron un apretón de manos y abrazó a Kate y les indicó que todo estaba listo…Para cuando acabara el partido de Baseball que estaban emitiendo en la televisión.

Si, desde siempre en esa casa y sobre todo desde que faltaba su madre el Baseball era algo sumamente importante… Casi más importante que cualquier otra cosa… Tanto así que antes de poder cenar tenían que esperar a que terminara el partido.

Kate arrugó su frente.

-¿Dónde está tu novia, papá?

-No ha podido venir-dijo pendiente de la tv-… Está de viaje…. ¡Vamos! ¡Lanza!

Rick miró con algo de incomodidad a Kate y perdió su mirada en algunas fotografías que había en el salón, entre ellas algunas de Kate de pequeña y por supuesto de la actualidad junto a Tommy.

Después de diez minutos de espera, a Kate no le tembló la mano y apagó la televisión con el mando a distancia. No le importaron las quejas de su padre en absoluto.

-Hemos venido a cenar contigo. Punto. No voy a esperar por un estúpido…

-Era un partido importante, jovencita. Y esta es mi casa…

Kate bufó. Odiaba las manías y los rituales de su padre… Odiaba su casa y esa maldita frase… Odiaba esa tensión que sobrevolaba el hogar familiar de los Beckett desde que Johanna faltaba.

-¿Sabes qué, papá? Esta también es mi casa. Si, no me mires así… La parte de mi madre me pertenece… Y me da igual el Baseball. Ahora te vas a sentar en la mesa, vamos a cenar y como mínimo vas a fingir que te interesa mi relación con Rick… Mi felicidad… Mi vida.

Jim se calló y miró a Castle quien hizo una mueca y sin dudarlo se sentó en su sitio de la mesa.

El padre de la detective no dudó ante el carácter de su hija y finalmente se sentó al otro extremo, quedando ella en un lateral entre ambos.

Los tres comenzaron a cenar en absoluto silencio salvo por el sonido de los tenedores y cuchillos al chocar con los platos mientras comían o cuando se servían vino.

-¿Y en qué caso estás ahora?-preguntó Jim.

-El asesinato de una chica… Bastante joven… La encontraron colgada de una cuerda en un árbol frente al hogar familiar con las tripas fueras…Todo bastante sangriento-comentó como si nada.-Al parecer había sido el padre…

Jim puso mala cara y Kate no pudo evitar sonreír mientras que Rick le hizo un gesto para que se calmara.

-Si…Será mejor que cambiemos de tema-comentó el escritor.

-Y bien… Estáis en una relación importante…-empezó Jim algo incomodo- ¿No?

-Sí, eso es.

-¿Por fin piensas centrarte, Katherine?

Kate le miró seriamente y entrecerró los ojos. Primer comentario acido. Sintió la mano de Castle acariciar con gentileza su brazo intentando calmarla. Le miró a los ojos y sonrió.

Jim les miró a ambos sin decir una palabra y siguió cenando, sin embargo no tardó en dedicarse a soltar 'pullitas' hacia un lado y hacia otro, incrementando la tensión entre los tres durante toda la cena.

Y justo antes de empezar con los postres… La situación se les fue de las manos:

-Y dime, Kate, ¿Cómo está Thomas? ¿Se ha quedado con Lanie hoy?

-No, está con Alexis.

Jim le miró sin comprender.

-Alexis es mi hija de quince años-comentó Rick, con tranquilidad.

Jim entrecerró los ojos y miró al escritor.

-Oh, así que tienes otra hija… ¿Fuera del matrimonio?

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Rick sin entender a que se refería con ese comentario. Por lo visto, también había comentarios ácidos para él.

-Bueno… Leo el periódico y también veo la televisión… Y leo revistas.

-¿Ya, y?-interrumpió Kate-¿Qué tiene que ver con todo eso?

-Pues que se comentan cosas…

-¿Y le haces caso?

-Hay fotografías. Y se comentaba…Que este hombre con el que te ves… Y te sigue… Ha tenido unas…cinco relaciones en un año y… Se rumoreaba que pudo tener otro hijo más al que no reconoció y…

Rick soltó el tenedor haciendo ruido, sin importarle y miró seriamente al padre de su novia.

-Mire señor Beckett. He venido aquí a cenar para que nos conozcamos y podamos llevarnos bien porque su hija me importa. Y su nieto. Entiendo que usted como padre… Conozca a Kate…Tenga una relación diferente a la mía y entiendo que ella a veces es difícil-miró a Kate quien le devolvió la mirada seriamente ante ese comentario sin posicionarse en un bando o en otro ya que como padre comprendía la situación del pasado de Jim y Kate y le recordaba a la suya con Alexis- Pero créame cuando le digo que si tuviera otro hijo… De otra relación, por lo que fuera, me haría cargo de él como lo estoy haciendo con Tommy.-Suspiró- En cuanto a las relaciones… No tengo nada de qué avergonzarme. He salido con mujeres… No he engañado a nadie… Pero ahora… Solo estoy enamorado de una y yo… Yo….-soltó el aire de sus pulmones y dejó la servilleta a un lado-Lo siento-se levantó para marcharse de esa casa antes de complicar más las cosas.

-Castle…-Kate miró con enfado a su padre haciendo el amago de levantarse para seguirlo.

-Siéntate Kate-pidió su padre- Y tu también, Richard.

Castle se quedó paralizado y se giró mirando a su suegro.

Su rostro se había relajado. No le sonreía, ni le miraba con aprecio pero ya no le miraba con esa indiferencia del principio de la cena.

Hizo un ademán con su mano indicándole que tomara asiento de nuevo y Castle lo hizo.

-¿Puedo llamarte Richard?-Rick asintió.

Jim hizo una pausa.

-Creo que Kate no puede estar con una mejor persona… Después de todos los novios que le he conocido-carraspeó- Desde luego… Sólo, tu eres padre a diferencia del padre de mi nieto se preocupa por sus hijas y comprendes por lo que he pasado.

-Eso no le da derecho a estar así con Kate-no dudó en comentar.

Jim asintió lentamente mirando al hombre que estaba con su hija y no dijo nada.

-Gracias por preocuparte por ellos.

Rick asintió.

Siguieron tomando los postres con un ambiente más relajado y mucho mejor que durante toda la cena y tras una breve despedida por parte de Kate y su padre, el escritor y ella salieron del hogar familiar de los Beckett y se subieron al coche en silencio.

-Le has causado buena impresión-murmuró Kate acomodándose en el asiento. Eso fue lo único que dijo sobre la cena durante todo el camino y tras cerciorarse que todo estaba bien, se fueron a dormir sin mucho más que decir, a pesar de la preocupación de Rick por el estado de su chica.

* * *

Habían pasado tres días desde la cena y en ese periodo de tiempo, Rick no había podido evitar notarla diferente.

Suspiró. Ese día, ellos no habían dormido juntos y su madre se había encargado de llevar al colegio a Sophia y Alexis ya que él tenía una cita en la editorial.

Al terminar y llegar a la doce se había encontrado con el escritorio de Kate vacio. No dudó un momento sobre donde podía encontrarla. Subió las escaleras del fondo que llevaban al gimnasio y tras pasar los vestuarios mixtos –vacios en ese momento- escuchó los golpes que Kate le daba al saco de boxeo.

Se quedó observándola entre las sombras, dándole ese momento de intimidad y de desahogo.

No pudo evitar fijarse en su piel perlada en sudor, en los movimientos de sus pies, de sus brazos y sus puños impactando contra la lona del saco… En las curvas de su cuerpo, en el escote que dejaba entrever su camiseta ceñida a sus pechos y en como su cabello húmedo por el sudor se movía de un lado a otro.

Golpeaba una y otra vez, frustrada, intentando sacar toda la rabia que contenía desde hacía días, bien por la reunión con su padre o por el caso que les estaba costando resolver.

O por un poco de ambas y probablemente por algo más que se escapaba de sus manos.

Suspiró.

-¿Quieres golpear?-preguntó Kate dando un último golpe y parando el retroceso del saco contra ella, dejándola inmóvil y dejándose caer hacia atrás, sentándose en el suelo, molesta con ella y con el resto del mundo.-Sal de ahí Castle, se que estas ahí…

Rick se acercó hasta ella en completo silencio.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-No me pasa nada ¿Vale?-bufó levantándose mientras se quitaba como podía los guantes- Nada. Solo me molesta que… Nada.

Rick apretó sus labios siguiéndola hacia el vestuario.

-Kate…

-Necesito un momento a solas… ¿Ok? Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.

-¿Por qué te cierras maldita sea? Estoy aquí-dijo molesto. -

Beckett se giró de golpe. No le gustó para nada la reacción de Rick, porque si ella estaba enfadada aquello sólo incrementó su molestia. Ella sólo necesitaba un momento a solas.

Rick la miró seriamente, su enfado también iba en aumento.

-Tienes esa manía de encerrarte en ti misma y dejarme al margen y no me gusta…Estoy cansado de estar así, Kate.

Kate le miró con los ojos entrecerrados y no dijo nada, se volvió a girar y se marchó.

El día transcurrió lento para ambos. Completamente absortos en el trabajo, apenas hablando más que cruzando ideas del caso y sobre todo con los chicos de por medio, algo que no pasó desapercibido para ninguno pero que no necesitaron confirmar de ninguna forma.

Con los niños intentaron disimularlo y se comportaron como siempre, aunque no se mostraban tan afectivos el uno con el otro, aun molestos por el carácter que tenían y en cómo se habían dejado llevar, encerrándose completamente.

Se fueron a dormir y tras desearse buenas noches, cada uno, terco como era el otro se giraron para el lado contrario de la cama sin siquiera tocarse.

Kate hubiera deseado pasar esa noche en su casa, sin embargo, por Tommy había hecho el esfuerzo y se habían quedado con Rick y Sophia para no empeorar las cosas.

Rick se removió inquieto y la miró dormir, o como hacía ver que dormía.

-Kate…

Rick bufó al no obtener respuesta y volvió a girarse dándole la espalda. Al mismo tiempo Kate contenía las lágrimas.

* * *

_Miró su cabello con reflejos más claros frente al espejo. Siempre lo llevaba perfecto como le gustaba a su madre… En el borde del espejo había un montón de fotografías pegadas de ella y sus amigos. También tenía alguna que otra con sus padres, sus primos, con su abuelo._

_Sonrió y agarró el gloss entre todas las cosas que había en su desordenado escritorio. Entre libros y revistas. Entre ropa. Típico de una adolescente._

_Se pintó los labios con un tono claro de brillo y miró su vestimenta. Estaba perfecta. Se giró y observó toda su habitación. Adoraba ese rincón donde podía leer o entretenerse con música o viendo alguna que otra película de cine clásico. Deslizó un dedo por el poster de una de esas películas que colgaba en una de las paredes y fue hacia la ventana._

_Abrió la ventana y se asomó viendo la altura del segundo piso. A lo lejos su amiga Claire le hizo señales. Tomó aire y salió por el alfeizar. Tiró su bolso y como pudo se deslizó por la tubería hasta estar a una distancia del suelo considerable para saltar._

_Saltó y cayó en el jardín._

_Observó las luces del salón encenderse y salió corriendo colgándose su bolso del hombro._

_Aquella vez había salido bien. Había corrido calle abajo junto con su amiga y habían disfrutado de una salida prohibida sin que nadie se enterara, regresando a casa en mitad de la noche y escalando…Sin que nadie se enterara._

_La siguiente vez no salió bien. Su madre la había descubierto y fue a buscarla hasta el concierto en el que estaba con sus amigos, escuchando música alternativa…_

_Sus padres siempre le habían tenido suficiente confianza y le dejaban hacer bastante confianza en su criterio. Sin embargo, estaban cansados de esa recién descubierta rebeldía…_

_Y Johanna Beckett no había dudado ir a buscar a su hija, pensando que así, avergonzándola delante de sus amigos –Más grande que ella- lo tomaría como una lección y aprendería que a veces no podía salirse con la suya._

_La sacó de aquel sitio y rápidamente fueron hacia la parada de metro entre quejas._

_-¡Soy mayor!_

_-No lo parece, Katherine-dijo Johanna girándose- Te dijimos que estabas castigada. ¿Y qué hiciste tú? Saltar por la ventana. Ni siquiera me imagino cuantas veces has hecho esto antes-dijo enfadada._

_-Pero mis notas no se han visto resentidas, mamá. Quería ir a este concierto._

_-¿Sin el consentimiento de tu padre? _

_Kate se calló. Ya no sabía cómo argumentar contra una abogada del nivel de su madre. O más bien argumentarle a su madre._

_-¿Katie qué ocurre?-preguntó._

_Ellos siempre habían vivido en Queens. Eran un matrimonio de abogados, en un buen bufete, de buena familia… Con una hija que sacaba unas notas increíbles y que la adolescencia le había asaltado sin piedad._

_Suspiró viendo como Kate bufaba._

_-No ocurre nada mamá…-Kate sólo se sentía una incomprendida-Sólo quiero… ¡No me gustaba el baile escolar, solo quería ir a un concierto… Y luego ir a un pub donde hay un certamen de Poesía y… -Johanna estaba sonriendo-¿Por qué sonríes?_

_Su madre la abrazó y le dio un beso en su cabello para después acariciárselo con sus dedos, mientras Kate intentaba removerse de ese abrazo._

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-Nada._

_-¿Mamá?_

_-No sé en qué momento creciste tanto…-dijo aun con esa sonrisa en sus labios- Hasta hace nada jugabas con muñecas… Y ahora simplemente… Vas a conciertos y robas chaquetas a los cantantes._

_Katie arrugó su frente y se cruzó de brazos. Aquel había sido el motivo por el que se suponía que estaba castigada y no podía salir de casa._

_-No volverá a pasar._

_-Eso espero. Y sabes qué… Creo que aun eres pequeña para ir a ese certamen… Tal vez cuando tengas los 17…_

_Kate hizo un mohín –Aun le faltaba año y medio para los 17- y suspiró. Su madre siempre le hacía calmarse, hablar y olvidarse del enfado, incluso aun siendo con ella o con su padre. Oh dios. Su padre… Su padre si iba a matarla. De los dos, era el abogado más duro._

_-Tranquila, hablaré con tu padre si es lo que te preocupa…-dijo Johanna cuando ambas tras pasar las barreras tarifarias de la estación, bajaron unas escaleras hacia el andén que quedaba al aire libre, desierto a esas horas, cuando la tarde perdía su propio nombre para dar paso a la noche._

_Kate miró a un lado y a otro del andén. _

_Se sintió extraña. Una sensación extraña recorrió su cuerpo, casi como un escalofrío… Cómo un mal presentimiento que al momento se evaporó gracias a su madre._

_Johanna acarició de nuevo su cabello –como cuando era una niña- comprobando que Kate era casi más alta que ella. _

_-¿Te acuerdas cuando eras enana?-preguntó Johanna y agarró su mano haciéndola bailar como cuando era una niña, haciendo que diera vueltas mientras esperaban el metro que las llevaría a casa. Como cuando era una niña._

_Kate rió. En lugar de sentirse avergonzada, rió de verdad sin percatarse de la mirada de su madre hacia el final del andén, donde en ese momento habían aparecido dos muchachos, con vaqueros caídos y sudaderas enormes. _

_Dijeron algo entre ellos y tras un saludo, casi como en código secreto uno de ellos, echó a caminar._

_El chico pasó de largo bajando unas escaleras frente a ellas, no sin evitar que Johanna le mirara al mismo tiempo que se pegaba a Kate y escuchaba el sonido del metro en la distancia._

_-Ya está llegando-comentó, al asomarse._

_-Ya era hora-murmuró Kate._

_El chico –probablemente de alguna banda-volvió a subir las escaleras al mismo tiempo que el metro llegaba a la estación y por el otro extremo del andén aparecía su compañero, sacando un arma._

_-Katie, ponte detrás de mí._

_Kate miró al muchacho. No debía ser mucho mayor que ella._

_-Mamá-exclamó poniéndose nerviosa._

_-¡Venga, dádmelo todo…! ¿A que esperáis putas?_

_Johanna no dudó en darle el bolso y agarrar el de Kate para dárselo. Los dos muchachos las asaltaron, acosándolas, hablándoles rápido e increpándolas mientras el ruido del metro traqueteando al entrar agravaba la situación, aumentando sus nervios._

_Johanna se sentía intimidada, les prometió que les daría todo pero que no les hicieran daño, sobre todo a su Katie._

_Katie, nerviosa se intentó revolver pero Johanna la agarró del brazo, haciendo fuerza._

_-Dile que se calle-exclamó uno de los asaltantes- O le meto una bala en su puta cabeza-dijo apuntando a Kate con el arma._

_El otro agarró los bolsos y no dejaba de mirar hacia todos lados mientras apuntaba a Johanna en el estomago._

_-Katie cállate-susurró- No pasa nada. Ok._

_-No nos mires puta… Ni te atrevas a mirarnos o os mataré a las dos-dijo gélidamente en su oído._

_Las puertas del metro se abrieron cuando se detuvo frente a ellos y los dos muchachos se separaron de ellas, entrando en el metro sin apartar la mirada de una Johanna que temblaba de miedo._

_No pudo evitar mirarles a los ojos mientras las puertas se cerraban. El chico frente a ellas, en el interior del vagón clavó su mirada en la de la abogada, endureciéndola, entrecerrando los ojos y arrugando la frente._

_No titubeó._

_Con la culata golpeo el botón para abrir las puertas y al mismo tiempo que Johanna gritó un sonoro "NO" el ladrón disparó el arma, impactando la bala en el pecho de ella y derribándola._

_-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! _

_Las puertas volvieron a cerrarse mientras Kate gritaba y el metro arrancaba desapareciendo de allí._

* * *

El sonido del arma disparándose se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. Como tantas otras noches… Una de esas noches malas, revivía en sueños ese recuerdo y justo cuando disparaban despertaba.

Ni siquiera le importó el frío.

Se calzó unas zapatillas y dejando a Rick dormido… Salió a la azotea, apenas resguardada con una manta sobre sus hombros y se perdió en las luces que iluminaban la ciudad intentando despejar su mente.

Sus lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro sin su consentimiento. Sin poder evitarlo. La echaba tanto de menos.

No fue consciente de la presencia de Rick hasta que se sobresaltó al notar sus manos sobre sus brazos, rodeándola.

-Estas helada-susurró y no dudó un momento en estrecharla contra su pecho-¿Cuánto llevas aquí?-decidió no confesarle el miedo que había sufrido al despertar y no verla a su lado.

Notó que había estado llorando y que aun quedaba restos del sollozó haciéndola respirar agitada.

-Kate…Háblame.-murmuró en su oído- Estoy aquí… No hay nada que me duela más que no poder ayudarte-besó su mejilla volviéndola a estrechar.

Kate se mantuvo en silencio un buen rato y se recostó contra el torso de él, sintiéndose protegida como nunca, sintiéndose abrigada en mitad de la fría noche.

Finalmente, se giró y le encaró, quedando atrapada contra el muro que rodeaba el edificio. Deslizó sus dedos por las facciones de él mirándole a los ojos y le abrazó escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

Castle no dudó en apretarla contra él besando su pelo y susurrando palabras conciliadoras.

-A ella… Le habrías encantado-murmuró casi ininteligiblemente.

Se separó y le miró con ojos llorosos. Le explicó su sueño, su recuerdo, la noche en que su vida cambió para siempre… La noche en que perdió a su madre por un estúpido percance…Por un robo al azar.

-Mi padre…-tomo valor y respiró hondamente tratando de ello-Fue el primero que llegó a la escena del crimen después de la policía… Mi primera escena de un crimen-dijo casi buscando el tono ironico pero fracasando. Rick acarició su rostro y colocó un mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja-Jamás me lo perdonó…

-Kate…No…

-No, Rick. Yo tampoco me lo perdono-masculló- Si no me hubiera escapado… Si no hubiera sido así…

-No lo sabes.

-Si lo sé. Mi madre tal vez estaría viva. No hubiera muerto esa noche… Frente a mis ojos… Por mi culpa.

-No fue tu culpa, cariño…-Suspiró- Tu padre…Es duro pero…tu perdiste a tu madre delante de ti…

-No me olvido de esos tíos…Y sé que algún día…-Rick la calló, besando sus labios suavemente. No quería escuchar lo que seguía…Por que si Kate aun tenía esa sed de venganza… Él no podía estar aterrado ante la idea de que ella se enfrentara a los asesinos de su madre… A los demonios de su pasado.

Se separó y la miró con ternura. No sabía que decir. No sabía cómo reconfortarla y eso era algo que le dolía.

La convenció para entrar dentro y ambos se dirigieron a la cama. Ambos sabían que ninguno sería capaz de dormir, pero por lo menos se tendrían el uno al otro, arropados por ellos mismos, abrazados durante toda la noche.

Porque si algo tenía en claro Rick, era que no se iba a separar de su lado pasara lo que pasara.


	35. Chapter 35

Se os haran cortos, pero no os podeis quejar, cada capitulo no baja de las 3000 palabras... Este ronda las 4100 ;-) disfrutad! Aqui empieza el verano! Gracias por leer y por comentar, como siempre.

* * *

El silencio de la habitación les había arrullado en el sueño que había tardado en llegar.

Durante parte de la noche habían estado despiertos, hablando entre susurros, tratando de conciliar el sueño que durante intervalos les asaltaba hasta que ella, sin proponerselo despertaba envuelta en malos recuerdos.

Ella había llorado.

Él la consolaba acariciándola con cariño y ternura, protegiéndola entre sus brazos y la besaba desprendiendo un amor que ella jamás había sentido...

Habían hecho el amor en silencio y habían caído rendidos por fin en los brazos de morfeo hasta ese momento, justo previo al amanecer, ese momento en el que él no se cansaba de observarla dormida contra su pecho, con un semblante reflejando paz y con el cabello desordenado.

Kate abrió los ojos con esfuerzo y sonrió levemente. Acarició con su dedo indice el mentón de él y se removió quedando de espaldas, abrazándose ella misma con los brazos de él.

Rick sonrió y besó su cabeza, dejando sus dedos deslizarse sobre su vientre, provocando un suspiro en ella mientras creaba círculos sobre su piel.

-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó en un susurro ronco, aprovechando el poco rato que les quedaba para disfrutar de esa tranquilidad y de su intimidad. Los niños no tardarían en despertar.

Kate se quedó callada sopesando que contestar y finalmente, volvió a girarse para mirarle a los ojos mientras se perdía en las caricias de él y ella misma trazaba un dibujo en su pecho con su dedo indice.

-He estado mejor-murmuró ronca- Pero... Gracias.

Rick arrugó su frente tratando de decodificar a que se refería con ese "Gracias".

-Por todo... Por arroparme esta noche... Por secar mis lágrimas y escucharme...

-Podría hacerlo siempre-acotó callándola y acariciando su rostro con su pulgar- Estoy aquí Kate. Puedes hablarme de lo que quieras... -La besó, succionando sus labios levemente- Estoy para los dos... Para Tommy también.

Kate clavó su mirada en la de él y luego escondió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, rodeando como podía su cuerpo y acariciando su espalda con las palmas de su mano.

-Ojalá te hubiera conocido antes...

-Ah... Pero lo hacías-dijo divertido-Y me odiabas mucho.

Kate hizo una mueca y movió su cabeza negando. No se refería a ese momento de su vida en concreto.

-No... Ya sabes a que me refiero.

Rick aprovechó para hacerse el confuso y así sonsacarle algunas palabras. Kate suspiró viendo como él se estaba aprovechando de la situación...

_-No puedes seguir así, Katherine._

_Kate miró a su tía Theresa sentada desde el suelo y rodó los ojos. Le daba igual lo que su tía fuera capaz de decirle..._

_Habían pasado seis meses desde la muerte de su madre y llevaba todo ese tiempo sin que le importase absolutamente nada. Ni nadie._

_Le daba igual si se encontraba a su padre durmiendo en el sofá abrazado a una botella y a una foto de su madre... Por que ella tenía su propia botella en su habitación._

_No era algo habitual para ninguno de los dos... Su padre no solía beber, pero a veces necesitaba una vía de escapa... Y a ella le gustaba más desinhibirse con sus amigos, salir y meterse en problemas._

_Meterse en problemas era el método más fácil para olvidarse de todo._

_Le daba igual como sus notas habían bajado y probablemente ella se había encaminado a repetir curso si no se ponía las pilas... Y le daba igual como había estropeado su precioso pelo – ese que tanto adoraba su madre- tiñendoselo de azul o como había marcado su piel con ese tatuaje en forma de mariposa en su cadera._

_Ya nada le importaba. Por que nada le traería de vuelta a su madre._

_Agachó la mirada ignorando el discurso que su tía le estaba ofreciendo, concentrándose en el roto de sus vaqueros desgastados, jugando con uno de los hilos sueltos. _

_-Hemos estado hablando con tu padre..._

_-¿Quienes?_

_-Tu tío y yo-dijo casi cansada y observó como la chica se levantaba dándole la espalda y moviéndose por la habitación. Algunas cosas que habían en aquella estancia desordenada pertenecían a Johanna.-Hemos decidido que vendrás una temporada con nosotros._

_-¿Qué? Ni de coña.-dejó caer sobre su cama uno de los libros que estaba releyendo. Uno de esos que tanto le gustaba a su madre: Lluvia de Balas de Richard Castle._

_Kate odiaba esos estúpidos libros y sin embargo... Los leía por su madre._

_-La decisión está tomada Katherine..._

_-Pero y... ¿Y la escuela? No puedo dejar el curso a medias._

_-¿Ahora te interesa el curso?-dijo su tía duramente, sabiendo que se había saltado un montón de clases para irse por ahí con sus amigos- Vendrás con nosotros a Chicago, empezarás un nuevo curso e intentaremos que todo mejore._

_-Tengo dieciséis años... No podéis...No...Yo...-Kate se calló. Sabía que no tenía ni una sola oportunidad de ganar aquella discusión. Bufó molesta y tiró el libro que estaba sobre la cama contra la pared._

Castle no dijo nada durante unos segundos, completamente perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Así que ya me odiabas en aquella época... Pero me leías.

-No, osea... No me gustaban tus libros, cariño. Lo siento, era una adolescente llena de rabia...-Kate humedeció sus labios- A mi madre le encantaban tus libros...

Rick sonrió y la besó suavemente.

-Luego aprendí a apreciarlos... Pasé por mucho.

Castle acariciaba con total distracción el codo de ella con sus dedos. Realmente la muerte de su madre le había afectado y había reaccionado aumentando una rebeldía propia de su edad.

-Con el pelo azul...Y este tatuaje-deslizó su mano bajo las sabanas hasta acariciar la pequeña mariposa que lucía en su cadera- Sexy.

Beckett sonrió y se mordió el labio.

-Yo no era tratable Rick. Salí con un montón de chicos y tuve sexo por tenerlo...Por buscar sentir algo... Algo que no fuese odio a mi misma. Me escapé con Kyle un idiota que era un cantante de un grupo punk y mi padre y mi tía se hartaron de mi-suspiró- Pero luego comprendí que... Eso no era lo correcto... Cometí muchos errores y mi madre estaría avergonzada...-Suspiró- El resto ya lo sabes...

-Seguiste siendo algo rebelde-terminó Castle. Se separó levemente y la miró- ¿Sabes qué? Este era el momento de conocernos...Después de todo... Si estamos aquí probablemente es por todo lo que nos ha pasado, cada elección buena o mala...Nos ha traído a este momento, aquí...contigo. No hay otro sitio en el que quiera estar ahora mismo, Katherine Beckett.

Kate no pudo evitar sentir sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas y se abalanzó para atrapar sus labios en los de él en un tierno y a la vez sensual beso.

Se separaron y se quedaron mirando a los ojos unos segundo diciéndose todo sin necesidad de palabras. No hacía falta que Rick le dijera que No le importaba su pasado, con cuantos había estado o si él no era el padre biológico de Tom por que lo quería incluso más que si lo fuera. No era necesario nada de eso por que Kate lo sabía...Igual que él sabía que el amor de su vida era él.

-Y entonces allí... En Chicago ¿Siendo adolescente conociste a Ethan?

-No. No. - Kate sonrió y acarició su mentón- De hecho le conocí aquí en la ciudad... Fue más tarde... Tendría diecinueve, fue poco antes de entrar en la academia...

_Nada se sentía tan bien como regresar a tu hogar después de tanto tiempo. Después de haber estado en Chicago casi un año y medio acabando sus estudios, huir de allí hacía Arizona con un grupo de música, recorrer el país haciendo autostop y en moto con varios amigos, hacer una parada en Hawaii para pasar la Navidad con un grupo de surferos, después de todo eso, nada se sentía mejor que regresar a Nueva York._

_Kate sonrió._

_Tenía que llamar a Maddie para avisarle y por supuesto, hacer una visita a su padre... Aunque hacía dos meses que no hablaban._

_Sin embargo, tenía sus prioridades en la gran manzana y una de ellas era el concierto de un grupo de Rock poco conocidos que por fin tocaban en la ciudad._

_Estiró su brazo y el portero de la sala le estampó un sello por si deseaba salir a fumar o lo que fuera y quería regresar a entrar y el humo del ambiente la recibió acompañado del olor a humanidad y alcohol._

_Enseguida se adaptó a la poca luz y a los decibelios de la música por encima de lo permitido y se acercó hasta la barra para comprarse una cerveza._

_Se giró mientras el camarero se la servía y miró a un montón de gente bailando o más bien golpeándose entre si entre los movimientos bruscos de su cuerpo y su cabellera al ritmo de la música que desprendían los acordes de las guitarras del grupo que estaba sobre el escenario._

_-Te lo digo tio-exclamó alzando su cerveza un chico de su edad tal vez algún año más, con barba rubia de pocos días y rapado, pero claramente rubio, unos cuantos tatuajes y pendientes en las orejas. Llevaba unos vaqueros rotos y a Kate se le antojó bastante sexy mientras intentaba dialogar con otro chico- Los Angel Dust le dan mil patadas... No tienes ni puñetera idea de música._

_Kate se interesó por la conversación mientras disfrutaba de su cerveza. Se había colado allí sin tener la edad permitida, pero el escote que dejaba a la vista sus sugerentes pechos eran un buen ID para todos los porteros de seguridad y pensaba disfrutar del concierto y tal vez de la compañía._

_-Bah, que dices-exclamó otro, algo bebido- Half Hearted Hero, esos si son un buen grupo._

_-Amén hermano-dijo Kate alzando su cerveza._

_Los dos se giraron en su dirección y la miraron alzando su ceja._

_-El colega tiene razón-se excusó Kate mirando al chico rubio- Los Heros les pegan mil patadas a estos aficionados-dijo Beckett hablando del los teloneros- Y por lo desafinados que están... Te apuesto lo que quieras... Que en la siguiente canción alguien les tira una botella._

_Miró al moreno._

_-Bah...Ni de coña. No apuesto con mujeres..._

_Kate alzó una ceja. Se contuvo de pegarle un puñetazo en el rostro a aquel niñato de ojos verdes y pelo negro y se concentró en el rubio._

_-¿Tú también eres un cagado?_

_-Cien dolares-dijo el rubio alargando su mano para estrechársela a Kate- Cien dolares a que aguantan hasta el final._

_-Hecho-Kate sonrió y estrechó su mano mientras con la otra aguantaba su cerveza y daba un trago sin apartar la mirada- Por cierto, soy Kate._

_-Ethan... Y este de aquí-señaló a su amigo- Es Eddy._

_-Vaya forma de tirar dinero...-interrumpió Eddy- ¿Después que será, apostar a quien es mejor si Iron Maiden o Metallica?_

_-Iron Maiden-contestaron los dos a la vez._

_Eddy rodó los ojos y se acabó su cerveza en el mismo momento que se escuchó el ruido del amplificador de la guitarra al hacer contacto con el amplificador y como el público les increpaba y alguien les lanzaba una botella golpeando contra el micrófono._

_-Já. He ganado-rió Kate- Me debes cien pavos-señaló con el dedo a Ethan._

_-Y tu a mi un beso..._

_Kate se relamió los labios y tiró del brazo del chico para irse a un lugar de la sala donde hubiera menos gente... Tal vez el baño._

-No quiero saber más-interrumpió Rick entrecerrando los ojos-.

Kate se mordió el labio y justo cuando fue a hablar escucharon como Tommy y Sophia gritaban desde el salón mientras encendían la televisión, dispuestos a empezar un nuevo día...

-Hora de levantarse-Kate atrapó el rostro de él y depositó un beso antes de saltar de la cama y perderse en el baño mientras él se estiraba por completo en la cama, procesando todo lo que había ocurrido esa noche y ese amanecer...

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, habían dado un paso más...

* * *

Kate terminó de hacerle dos trenzas a Sophia, situada entre sus piernas, mientras Tommy terminaba de beber su vaso de leche y Rick trataba de domar su cabello rizado detrás de él mientras no paraba de parlotear.

-Y entonces fuimos al estadio de los New York Red Bull...Donde jugaba Henry ¿Sabes Rick?-dijo el niño emocionado- Les prefiero antes que al Cosmos... Henry jugó en el Arsenal...Y a mi también me gusta ese equipo...Aunque soy del Liverpool... Como los Batles.

-Beatles, cariño.-corrigió Kate.

-Eso... Beatles. Mamá los escucha bastante... Cuando está Melancolica.

Kate sonrió, realmente estaba segura que su hijo no sabía que significaba esa palabra, igual que aquella vez que le había dicho que su mejor amigo era Vinnie por que era amable y al preguntarle que significaba amable había contestado que "le dejaba juguetes".

-¿En serio?-preguntó Rick-Mamá es más roquera ¿No?

Rick miró a Kate sonriendo con diversión mientras el niño no dejaba de hablar con su voz chillona.

-A Kate le gusta Muse como a mi-intervino Sophia.

Los dos adultos alzaron una ceja sorprendidos.

-¿Cuando has escuchado Muse, enana?

-Alexis me los pone-dijo como si nada, levantandose del sofa. Kate y Rick se miraron entre ellos y se encogieron de hombros.

-¿Thomas, cogiste las botas de fútbol?

-Si mamá...

-¿Seguro? ¿No te las dejaste en casa?

-No-se quejó el niño y agarró el jersey del uniforme escolar que Rick le dio. El escritor se acercó hasta Sophia para darle el suyo al mismo tiempo que se separaba de Kate.

-A lavarse los dientes.

Los niños salieron corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño del escritor mientras la pareja se acercaba.

Kate acomodó sus brazos sobre los hombros de Rick, rodeando su cuello y se puso de puntillas para besar sus labios.

Se separó levemente.

-¿Puedo pedirte algo?

Rick asintió.

-¿Podrías ir al entrenamiento de hoy... Tommy quiere que vayas tú y yo...Me gustaría...ir al cementerio mientras él está allí.

-Claro. No hace falta que lo pidas-bajó sus manos hasta el trasero de ella apretándolo, provocandole una mueca.- Sophia tiene música durante su entreno, los recogeré a ambos. ¿Ok?

-Ok.-volvió a darle otro beso- ¿Tienes que ir a la editorial ahora?

-Si... Estoy deseando terminar las negociaciones por el segundo libro-suspiró-.

-Los llevo yo a la escuela si quieres y te veo esta noche... ¿En mi casa?

-Ok, iremos allí después del entreno...Avisaré a Alexis-comentó pensando mientras en como se organizarían, ya que el apartamento de Kate para los cuatro era bastante enano.

Rick estampó sus labios en los de ella en un nuevo beso. Era algo casi empalagoso, pero realmente cuando estaban a solas o no estaban en la comisaria... No podían dejar de besarse.

-Chicos-llamó Kate gritando para que la escucharan-Vamos...Que os llevo yo a la escuela. Sophia despídete de tu padre...Vamos!

* * *

Por suerte y al estar la primavera a la vuelta de la esquina, la tarde no era del todo fría y varios padres habían decidido quedarse a observar el entrenamiento de las jóvenes promesas de la escuela.

Así se llamaba el equipo que formaban los niños d años. Jóvenes Promesas.

Era realmente divertido verles jugar, correr detrás de la pelota -casi mas grande que ellos- con sus pantalones cortos y sus camisetas con su nombre y numero y con las medias por encima de sus rodillas.

Rick se sentó en la segunda gradería del campo de fútbol y saludó a Tommy quien le devolvía el saludo efusivamente mientras el entrenador le ataba la bota de color azul.

El niño que llevaba el cabello echado hacia atrás por una cinta que Kate siempre le ponía en su bolsa para que no le molestara, se dio la vuelta dejando ver el numero '10' en la espalda y su nombre 'Beckett' echó a correr con el balón en los pies.

Era rápido. Y aunque Rick no entendía demasiado de ese deporte, estaba realmente orgulloso del pequeño. Tanto que no apartaba la mirada de él y ni siquiera se percató cuando Jim se sentó a su lado.

-¿Juega bien, verdad?

Rick giró su rostro y se sorprendió de ver a Jim allí. No dudó un segundo en estrecharle la mano.

-Si, la verdad...Que si. -dijo al principio algo incomodo. Jim movió su mano saludando a su nieto cuando este se dio cuenta de su presencia- No sabía que...

-No le dije nada a Katie. Supuse que estaría ella...

-Bueno- Castle carraspeó- Ella tenía unas cosas que hacer...-contestó sin saber si realmente a Kate le hubiera gustado que su padre supiera de su visita al cementerio- Y Tommy quería que viniera yo algún día...

El abogado asintió y ambos se quedaron callados durante un buen rato viendo al niño jugar con el balón y con sus otros compañeros, que eran alentados por sus propios padres quienes comentaban algunas jugadas también sentados en la grada.

-Su padre no suele venir a verlo nunca-murmuró Jim. Nunca le había caído bien Ethan.

Rick no sabía que decir.

-Mi nieto habla mucho de ti, Richard... Solo espero que lo tuyo con mi hija...

-Es serio-interrumpió el escritor-.

Jim asintió. Y miró de reojo al hombre a su izquierda. Realmente había leído sobre Castle, aunque después de conocerlo estaba seguro que pocos artículos relacionados con él eran ciertos.

Y después de todo, él había aceptado todas las elecciones de su hija... Incluso las peores. A pesar de que una de las peores, el resultado había sido su nieto.

Suspiró recordando.

_Cuando aparcó su viejo coche frente a su casa de toda la vida y divisó la figura de su hija sentada en las escaleras, esperándolo, no le sorprendió. Desde que había regresado a la ciudad hacía tres años, Katie iba de un lugar a otro, pasando alguna que otra temporada en su hogar... Ni siquiera el graduarse en la academia de policía le había hecho sentar la cabeza. Y mucho menos su intermitente relación con Ethan.  
_

_Se bajó y se acercó hasta ella._

_-¿Por que no has cogido la llave escondida?_

_-Prefería esperarte._

_Jim entrecerró los ojos. Katie se levantó y siguió a su padre al interior de su casa. Él sabía que ella no venía sólo a visitarlo, que venía a quedarse una temporada. La última vez, después de una de esas rupturas con su novio habían sido tres meses._

_-¿Dónde está tu novio?-preguntó por Ethan._

_-Está de viaje-musitó y se sentó en el sofá bajando la cabeza- Papá...-le miró-¿Podría quedarme un tiempo?_

_Jim se cruzó de brazos mirando a su hija._

_-Sabes que puedes quedarte aquí siempre que quieras. También es tu casa..._

_-Ya..._

_-¿Pero?_

_Katie movió la cabeza._

_-¿Que ocurre?_

_-Estoy embarazada._

_Jim trató de procesar la información con tranquilidad, sin alterarse. Su hija... Su pequeña. Katie... con 22 años... Estaba embarazada. Y el no tenía ni idea de que hacer... Si tan sólo estuviera allí Johanna para guiarlo._

_Soltó el aire de sus pulmones y se sentó al lado de ella._

_-¿Ethan?_

_-Necesitaba tiempo-dijo agachando la mirada y finalmente abrazándose a Jim, quien la reconfortó durante un buen rato._

-Es una suerte que tenga tu apoyo. Tommy es muy inquieto...Muy nervioso. Siempre lo ha sido-informó Jim sonriendo- Pero ahora con ayuda...

-Sophia es igual que Thomas...-sonrió Rick y miró a su suegro-La verdad que Kate también me ayuda muchísimo.

Jim asintió.

-Tuvo que ser duro... -murmuró Rick.

_-No deja de llorar-se quejó Ethan entrando en la casa, limpiándose las manos sucias de grasa -después de estar en el jardín manipulando la moto- con un trapo-Le escucho desde fuera...¿Que le pasa a este mocoso?_

_Kate se movía por el salón cargando a Tommy de tan solo dos semanas y una pelusilla rubia en la cabeza._

_-No sé que le pasa...-Contestó Kate preocupada-._

_Jim leía el periódico en el sofá mientras de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo a la televisión donde estaban dando un partido de Baseball._

_Desde poco antes de que su nieto naciera, la pareja - y ahora también el bebé- vivían en su casa con él, aunque llevaban meses en la búsqueda de un hogar propio para ellos.  
_

_ No se quejaba, le encantaba estar con su nieto... Pero lo que estaba acabando con su paciencia era la actitud de Ethan.  
_

_-A ver dejámelo..._

_-Aun las tienes sucias._

_-Trae-extendió las manos después de recogerse el pelo y limpiarse las manos -esta vez en los vaqueros- También es mi hijo..._

_Kate dudó pero finalmente le pasó al niño. Este, en brazos de su padre lloró con más intensidad._

_-Hola pequeño Bubu-dijo haciéndole una mueca, que no calmó al niño, al contrario lo alteró gracias a sus movimientos bruscos._

_-No le llames así -se quejó Kate- Se llama Thomas. Y ten cuidado._

_-Si. Thomas Ephrain, como un viejo..._

_-Como mi abuelo-se quejó Kate- Y ya que yo pasaba los dolores tenía derecho a elegir nombre._

_-Y apellido-se quejó Ethan._

_-No estabas presente, Ethan. Estabas en un torneo... Y luego te marchaste con el grupo de Eddy... _

_-Es mi hijo igual. Yo puse parte de mi en ello ¿Sabes?_

_-No lo parece... -Kate tomó al niño de sus brazos-¡Madura!_

_La discusión siguió durante un buen rato hasta que Jim medió entre ambos y tras unas cuantas quejas de Kate, Ethan salió de la casa poniendose su chaqueta de cuero y arrancando la moto poco después para irse a tomar algo con sus amigos._

_Jim miró a su hija._

_-Si hubieras hablado con mi amigo Roy como te dije...-comentó Jim-._

_-Lo sé-contestó ella- Creo que es hora de hacer las pruebas de admisión a la doce..._

_Kate suspiró mientras acunaba a su bebé sobre su pecho._

_-Me buscaré algo para mi y para mi bebé...-dijo besandole la cabecita- Es hora de empezar de cero, leoncito.-dijo acariciando un pequeño rizo que se formaba en esa pelusilla._

Cuando el entreno acabó, Tommy se acercó hasta los dos, quienes bajaban las escaleras para acercarse al terreno de juego y así saludar al niño.

-¡Rick!-exclamó saltando sobre sus brazos-¡Has venido!

-Si-sonrió y chocó su puño con él-Saluda a tu abuelo, campeón.

-¡Abuelo!-saltó a los brazos de él y le dio un beso. Se acomodó en sus brazos y miró al escritor-Rick ¿Donde esta Sophia?

-Está en clase de música. Vamos a ducharte y luego a buscarla, ¿ok?

El niño asintió y bajó de los brazos de su abuelo y tras despedirse echó a caminar con el otro grupo de niños, algunos de ellos aun pateando balones.

-¿Quieres...ir tu o...?-preguntó entre dudas el escritor.

-No, no... -dijo Jim haciendo un gesto con la mano- De todas formas me tengo que ir ya...

-Ok, por que...Por mi no hay problema, puedo esperar aquí mientras lo duchas...

Jim negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Le diré a Kate... O bueno, si no se lo dirá Tommy-sonrió Rick.

-¿Esta en el cementerio no?

Rick se quedó callado ante la pregunta, casi mas una afirmación y finalmente asintió.

-Hacía mucho que no iba...-dijo Jim con nostalgia- En fin, espero verte pronto Richard-dijo estrechándole la mano.

Jim se marchó y Rick echó a caminar hacia los vestuarios pensando en como en cuatro días había cambiado la actitud del padre de Kate. Por lo visto, le había demostrado bien que lo suyo con su hija iba realmente en serio.

* * *

Kate sonrió ante el atardecer viendo como el cielo empezaba a oscurecer y el sol se escondía a lo lejos entre los edificios de Manhattan. Empezaba a refrescar más allá del frío propio de las horas y la época provocandole un escalofrío.

Se protegió con sus propios brazos, sentada en el césped frente a la lápida que rezaba el nombre de su madre.

Pensaba que ya había llorado suficiente sin embargo río algo contrariada cuando una solitaria lagrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

Se la secó con el pulgar y suspiró.

-Te echo tanto de menos mamá-susurró. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y decidió callarse de nuevo. Así había estado por más de una hora, sentada en silencio mirando la lápida, arrancando pequeñas briznas de césped que se mezclaban entre sus dedos, jugando con ellas.

Suspiró.

Le había costado ir casi cinco años y solía ir poco... Pero ese día lo había necesitado.

Había ido estando embarazada con una panza enorme... Cuando tantas dudas había tenido y tanto habría necesitado a su madre y había repetido cuando Tommy tenía una semana de nacido y lo había llevado con ella... Casi como forma de presentárselo a su madre e incluso un año atrás, para el cumpleaños de su madre le había llevado flores y se había desahogado con ella...Hablandole del día a día -Incluyendo el odio hacia el padre de la niña que molestaba a su hijo-.

Sabía que era absurdo, pero lo necesitaba.

-Tommy está enorme mami-dijo sonriendo mientras sus ojos se llenaban más aún de lágrimas. Ignorando si su maquillaje se estropeaba.

Se sentía idiota hablando, le costaba horrores pero se imaginaba que tal vez así podía comunicarse con ella, que de alguna forma su madre estaba allí con ella... Deseaba que así fuera.

-Ya te lo dije... En el momento que vi su carita, comprendí todo lo que hiciste por mi mamá...-se secó nuevas lágrimas que habían aparecido- Y...siento tanto que te marcharas así...Mamá yo no quería...solo...-cerró los ojos intentando olvidar sus demonios internos- ¿Sabes qué? Debes estar riéndote de mi, después de todo... De todas las quejas sobre sus libros y su ego... Estoy con él.

Hizo una pausa y volvió a mirar al cielo. Se levantó y se acercó hasta la losa acariciándola por encima, sintiendo frío.

-Estoy completamente enamorada de él...Y debes estar riéndote por que...Te encantaría.

Humedeció sus labios y tragó saliva con esfuerzo por su garganta seca tratando de deshacer ese nudo y volvió a pasar sus dedos por el nombre de su madre.

-Volveré pronto, mamá. Te quiero.


	36. Chapter 36

**Siento la tardanza, siento lo corto que es pero no doy para más...Y es mejor esto que nada, vamos creo yo... Y siento si hay faltas de ortografía pero no tengo ganas ni de echarle un ojo. Asi se queda. Si gusta bien y si no...Pos mala suerte.**

**(Acabo de escribirlo en una hora... y no me gusta, pero es lo que hay)**

**Gracias por leer y por comentar como siempre. Nos vemos pronto. Espero.**

* * *

-Ha estado bien... ¿Verdad?-preguntó Castle viendo a los niños recostados en el sofá, casi sin fuerza.

Kate asintió y sonrió. Habían celebrado el cumpleaños de los niños juntos. Apenas se llevaban una semana de diferencia y habían decidido celebrarlo juntos en un local de Manhattan donde tenían un parque infantil, magos, payasos y todo tipo de entretenimientos para ellos y los niños invitados a su fiesta. Y por supuesto, también había un servicio de bar para los padres.

-Gracias...-murmuró Kate en su oído-Por hacerlo así...Por ayudarme.

Rick acarició su mano y se giró para mirarla.

Los niños, en casa de Kate, miraban la bolsa de regalos.

-¿Podemos jugar a algo?

-Es tarde. ¿No estáis cansados?

Tommy negó.

Kate suspiró.

Demasiada azúcar. Demasiada diversión.

-¿Podemos disfrazarnos de indios y vaqueros?-preguntó Thomas.

Kate sonrió viendo la ilusión de su hijo en su rostro. Por suerte, la ausencia de su padre biológico no le había afectado, a pesar que le había enviado un regalo unos días antes y por suerte, no había sido el perro que esperaba y que Ethan pensaba regalarle, hasta que ella misma se lo había prohibido... Por suerte, solo tenía que soportar los disparos de unas pelotas de gomas a todas horas.

-Es hora de dormir.

Los niños aun tenían el pelo húmedo después del baño que les había dado Kate, mientras Rick preparaba algo ligero de cenar para los cuatro.

-¿Ha estado genial, verdad Sophia?

Sophia asintió.

-Ha venido mi abuela... Tu abuelo...aunque no se han conocido...-hizo una mueca- ¿Por que los abuelos no se han conocido?

-La abuela tenía que irse temprano, cariño-informó Castle.

-¿Y por que Alexis no viene a dormir aquí?

-No hay sitio-dijo Castle.

Tommy le dio las buenas noches a su madre y el sólito, después de indicar que ya tenía cinco años, se dirigió a la habitación para esperar a Rick y al cuento de buenas noches.

Sophia hizo una mueca mientras escuchaba a su padre.

-¿Por que no vivimos todos juntos? ¡Somos una familia!

Kate miró a Rick. Si. Debían empezar a pensar... Después de todo, no era tampoco bueno ir para arriba y para abajo con los niños. Apretó sus labios sin decir nada y escuchó como Castle le pedía a Sophia que le diera las buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, mam...-La niña se llevó las manos a la boca callándose y casi echándose a llorar por el error que estuvo apunto de cometer y que tal vez no le gustaba a su papá o a Kate.

Rick suspiró y agachó la cabeza.

-Sophi-su padre se acercó a ella- Kate es como tu mamá, pero tu...tenías una mamá.

-¿Y no puedo decirle...mamá?-preguntó-Yo nunca conocí a mi mamá...Pero Kate es una mamá...y...

Rick suspiró.

-Es tarde, ya lo hablaremos, enana.

-Sophia...-Kate la abrazó- No...No pasa nada, yo...-le dio un beso en la cabeza-Buenas noches cariño.

Kate se quedó mirando como Rick entraba en la habitación para leerles el cuento y suspiró. Subió las escaleras hacia su habitación.

* * *

Kate miró su reloj de la mesita y suspiró. Se recostó en la cama, apenas vestida con un short y un camiseta de tirantes, debido al calor que sentía. No sabía si era por que el apartamento era demasiado pequeño para cuatro personas y eso hacía incrementar el calor, por el cambio climático y la primavera -la mejor época en Nueva York con días suficientemente cálidos para olvidarse del frío invierno- los había asaltado con el calor o por que se sentía excitada.

Realmente no solían estar muchos días sin 'marcarse un home run' como le había dicho Rick delante de los niños para que no se enteraran... Y había incitado una conversación con Tommy sobre baseball haciéndola rodar los ojos...

Sin embargo, hacía exactamente una semana que no tenían un solo momento a solas. Habían estado ocupados con el colegio, el trabajo, Rick y sus firmas de libros, Alexis y sus exámenes... Las extra escolares, Salir a correr por las mañanas y al gimnasio, Castle y sus últimos artículos para el Ledger... Martha apareciéndose en el loft, alguna cena con Espo y Lanie que habían hecho oficial su relación, el nacimiento de Sarah Grace la hija de Ryan y Jenny... y la consiguiente ilusión de Tommy y Sophia por los bebés que tan mal rollo les había dado...Y un sin fin de cosas más que los dejaban KO nada más llegar a casa... A la de él, o a la de ella... Dependiendo del día.

Kate bufó y se giró mirando el reloj. Si seguía tardando tanto en subir a la habitación, se dormiría y ni siquiera llegarían a segunda base.

-¡Ya se han dormido!-canturreó Castle subiendo las escaleras que daban a su habitación.

Kate abrió la boca y se quedó muda al verlo aparecer en la habitación. No pudo evitar soltar una risotada.

-¿Que demonios haces?

Rick sonrió y alzó las cejas. Se arrodilló en el borde de la cama y acarició la pierna de ella.

-Vengo a jugar...

Kate alzó una ceja e hizo una mueca. Sinceramente, no esperaba aquello. Esperaba que se sentaran y hablaran de lo que acababa de suceder con su hija... O de tal vez pensar en mudarse... Pero no aquello.

-Contigo-aclaró el escritor- Los niños están dormidos... Es pronto, ninguno de los dos esta dormido o lo suficientemente cansados...

-Y has decidido que es divertido eso-señaló a su cabeza donde llevaba una gran corona de indios, llena de plumas de colores... Mismos colores que había pintado en su cara-Esto no es serio, Rick.

-Oh...Venga, será divertido. Sé que deberíamos hablar... Pero para hablar hay tiempo... Para el sexo sin embargo...

-Ya sé...Hemos estado ocupados-se quejó Kate y él hizo un aspaviento con la mano para que no siquiera hablando. Ambos habían estado ocupados, y así era la vida, a veces simplemente no se tenía tiempo... Y otras como ese momento, se buscaban... Las ganas estaban por descontado...Y el tiempo... Tenían toda la noche, y a pesar del cansancio acumulado, la excitación era mayor...

-Encontré esto...-señaló su cabeza- Y se me ocurrió algo-besó su rodilla y la miró-cierra los ojos.

-¿Por qué?

-Tu confía en mi...-Kate obedeció y cerró los ojos y sintió como el colchón se movía al levantarse él. Escuchó un leve ruido en los cajones de su comoda-¿Ya?

-Ya-abrió los ojos y miró seriamente a su novio-No...-Rick alzó el consolador verde como si de una espada se tratase- Ni de coña...

-Oh, venga...-rió- el señor Cactus ha estado abandonado desde hace meses...Concretamente...-se acercó hasta ella con el aparato entre las manos-¿Cinco?

Kate se mordió el labio y asintió.

Ya llevaban cinco meses juntos. Y desde luego, en todo ese tiempo no le había hecho falta utilizarlo... Miró la mano de él que envolvía el artilugio y luego sus ojos brillantes y finalmente asintió.

-Esta bien... Juguemos... Pero no podemos hacer mucho ruido-se recostó- Si los niños se despiertan...

-Shhh-Rick la calló con un suave beso en los labios, colocándose sobre ella y sin previo aviso encendió el vibrador -en el nivel más suave-y lo posó sobre su pecho por fuera de la camiseta.

La otra mano del escritor, reposó sobre el correspondiente seno, sintiendo bajo su palma la reacción del pezón, acompañando al que se erectaba gracias a las leves vibraciones del aparato sobre él.

Kate se mordió el labio y se removió bajo el fuerte cuerpo de Rick, quien la tenía aprisionada, presionando la vibración sobre su pezón. Sin poderlo evitar, alzó su pelvis entrando en contacto con la de Castle, quien clavaba su creciente miembro en la cadera de ella. La detective cerró los ojos y rodeó con sus manos el cuello de él, acariciando el cabello de su nuca y subió su mano hasta tironear de su pelo.

Rick gruñó y asaltó su boca, introduciendo su lengua en esta. Se quedó quieto y dejó el vibrador a un lado sobre la cama. La miró a los ojos agarrándola de las manos y poniéndolas sobre su cabeza.

-Gran jefe tiene el control-musitó entrando en su papel de jefe indio-Tu eres mi prisionera.

Kate sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo cuando sintió como Rick se frotaba contra ella y aprisionaba sus manos en sus muñecas, obligandola a estar quieta. Asintió y se agarró de las sabanas.

-Si tu, pequeña-deslizó sus manos por su cuello, acariciándola y tomó el escote de la camiseta tironeando hasta romperla, sin importarle las quejas de la detective.- Shhh-mordió su labio inferior- Yo mando. Yo jefe indio... tu mi prisionera.

Kate sonrió y asintió dejandole hacer, sabiendo que Rick sabía como tocarla y donde hacerlo para perder la cabeza. Ya habían jugado varias veces con sus esposas, siendo ella en ocasiones quien estaba al mando, ahora sólo quería dejarle hacer... Dejarse llevar y disfrutar de lo que tenía en mente con el vibrador que acababa de coger y aumentar el nivel de las vibraciones.

Rick se irguió quitándose la corona de plumas y dejándola aun lado, junto con su ropa, revelando su -para entonces- enorme erección. Beckett se apoyó en sus codos para mirarlo y deleitarse con las vistas.

Rick estiró sus manos y acarició sus caderas al mismo tiempo que deslizaba sus shorts y sus braguitas por sus piernas. Ahora la tenía completamente desnuda para él. Desnuda y abierta para él.

-No te toques mi amor-susurró quejándose a pesar que disfrutaba de la visión de Kate frotándose el clítoris con su pulgar sin apartar la mirada de él y apretándose un pecho con la otra mano- No me obligues a atarte...

Kate detuvo sus movimientos y se recostó colocando sus manos de nuevo sobre su cabeza, agarrando las sabanas con fuerza cuando Castle frotó su botón de placer con la punta del vibrador y aumentó al máximo el nivel de intensidad.

No pudo evitar soltar un grito y revolverse contra el cuerpo de él, quien se había posicionado sobre ella, rozando su duro torso contra los pechos de ella. Besó su cuello, mordió su hombro, acarició su pelo apartandolo de su rostro. Kate gemía bajito en su oido y aquello le incitó a más...

Bajó su rostro hasta hundirlo entre sus senos, lamiendo, besando, atrapando sus pezones con sus dientes de una forma que le hacía delirar...Que le hizo explotar sin previo aviso.

Sintió la humedad de ella en sus dedos, sintió como su sexo estaba hinchado, caliente, como demandaba por más palpitando contra sus dedos que la masturbaban sin piedad en medio de ese devastador orgasmo.

Alzó el vibrador verde, que brillaba bastante en mitad de la oscuridad, entre sus cuerpos desnudos y se detuvo mirándola, disfrutando de ese momento tan único.

Disfrutó como entreabrió la boca buscando algo de aire, disfrutó de sus besos desesperados y de como saltándose su petición apretó sus dedos contra sus bíceps y como casi sin voz pedía por más.

Rick alargó la mano y arrancó una de las plumas de la corona del disfraz de indio y se separó de ella, quien respiraba agitada subiendo y bajando su pecho con dificultad.

-No te muevas-susurró y deslizó la pluma alrededor de la punta rosada de su seno, provocandole un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo, sintiéndose más excitada que nunca-shh..shh...eres mia, Kate. En este momento...Sobre todo en este momento cuando-siguió moviendo la pluma bajando por su vientre, rodeando su ombligo mientras su erección, dura y caliente reposaba a un lado de su pierna,-eres mia cuando susurras mi nombre...

-Rick... Ahhh...

-Justo así...-mordió su cuello con fuerza y lamió en el lugar que su pulso palpitaba con fuerza- Justo cuando te corres... Dime...Dimelo...

-Soy tuya-susurró y sintió como abría sus piernas, alzando una de ellas hasta colocarla en su hombro- Soy tuya Rick-gimió hondo cuando sintió como la penetraba de una sola y fuerte embestida y con su fuerte mano tapaba la boca para no hacer ruido-Mmmm...

Rick quitó su mano de su boca y la besó, comenzó a moverse lentamente, con estocadas secas y hasta el fondo mientras deslizaba la pluma sobre su pubis y hasta su clítoris. Jugueteó unos segundos con la pluma allí, torturándola, sintiendo como los músculos de Kate se apretaban alrededor de su pene.

Se detuvo y volvió a mirarla, con el vibrador en la mano, lo colocó como pudo sobre el sexo de Kate y comenzó con un vaivén rápido, entrando y saliendo de ella, haciéndole perder la poca cordura que quedaba en ella y acompañándola al abismo de placer que estaban sintiendo.

-Dios, Kate...Te...te quiero-gimió y Kate se quedó paralizada al mismo tiempo que sentía como se corría a borbotones en su interior, llenándola por completo de su caliente esencia.

El vibrador seguía moviéndose sobre ella cuando Rick se separó, exhausto intentando recuperar el aliento, recostándose a su lado y acariciando su vientre.

Kate lo miró y acarició su frente. Ella también lo quería. Lo amaba. Pero ya había tenido suficientes sorpresas con Sophia como para poder reaccionar a ese 'Te quiero' En ese momento.

Castle se recostó boca abajo durante un buen rato, con los ojos cerrados y una pierna flexionada. Beckett se mordió el labio observando el trasero desnudo de él y su ancha espalda. Acarició con sus dedos la espalda de él haciéndole casi ronronear y siguió con su distracción.

Rick se removió y saltó de la cama como un resorte cuando sintió en su propia entrada una vibración.

-Oye-dijo mirando a Kate, quien reía con el vibrador en la mano-¿Te crees muy graciosa eh?

-Si-rió acercando el vibrador de nuevo a sus genitales-.

-Eh..eh...quieta, eres peligrosa. -Rick la atrapó y la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos-Para...O me obligarás a empezar un nuevo round.

-Mmmm-Kate alzó las cejas-.

-Si...Hemos estado mucho tiempo sin...nada. ¿Verdad?

Beckett asintió y besó su menton.

-Rick...

-¿Mmm?-preguntó como si nada, aunque sabiendo que la pregunta no tendría nada que ver con lo que acababan de vivir.

-¿Que haremos con Sophia?

-Lo entenderá...

Kate asintió. Ambos volvieron a recostarse en la cama, mientras Kate deslizaba su mano por el pecho de él, acariciándole con ternura, provocando que cerrara los ojos disfrutando de las caricias.

La detective alzó el rostro para mirarle. Respiraba pausadamente como cuando dormía.

-¿Rick?

Él no dijo nada y ella sonrió armándose de valor. Tal vez ese tampoco era el momento para contestarle...

-Yo también te quiero...-dijo casi inaudiblemente.

Castle entreabrió los ojos y sonrió.


	37. Chapter 37

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?-preguntó Lanie frunciendo el ceño y terminando su bebida, un cóctel de esos con nombres ridículos, sabores dulces y extraños y con diferentes colores -Pensé que estabais muy bien.

-Yo también lo pensaba-murmuró Kate y bebió su refresco.

Lanie alzó la ceja.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo?-frunció el ceño y luego abrió la boca-¡¿Estas embarazada?! Y no lo buscabais y ahora es todo...

-Lanie, Lanie, para-dijo alzando la mano reflejando en su rostro la mezcla entre sorpresa y terror- ¿Que dices? NO Estoy embarazada.

-¿Y por que bebes un refresco? Cuando quedamos...Suele haber alcohol-alzó su propia copa y la sombrilla que lo decoraba se movió.

Por suerte, el local en el que habían quedado era el sitio perfecto para ir de copas y al mismo tiempo entablar una conversación. Era un local exclusivo en la quinta avenida, con sillones por toda la sala, vistas al Empire State desde la planta treinta y cinco a través de sus grandes ventanales y música no demasiado alta que acompañaba el ambiente, iluminado por diferentes luces.

Kate bufó.

-Estoy bebiendo por que en teoría-miró su reloj- Todavía estoy de servicio.

-Ah, Ok. Buen punto-señaló la forense- Entonces... ¿Que es lo que pasa?

-Todo se nos vino encima...-suspiró- El otro día, Sophia me llamó mamá-Lanie se tapó la boca – Y tal vez eso...-Suspiró- No sé, pero lleva unos días que duerme poco y cuando me despierto le veo en su despacho si estamos en su casa...No me cuenta nada-suspiró- Y ya le has visto hoy ha salido pitando por que tenía una "Reunión en la editorial urgente"-dijo haciendo comillas.

-¿Crees que puede serte infiel?

-¿Qué?-Kate frunció el ceño. Ni siquiera había pensado esa posibilidad.

-A ver, yo tampoco lo creo, el chico escritor ha demostrado que te quiere... Que esta loquito por ti y es un padrazo... No creo que...

Kate negó moviendo la cabeza y concentrándose después en su bebida. Volvió a mirar a su amiga.

-No sé que hacer... Le pregunto y sutilmente cambia de tema... Tal vez le sentó mal eso, que Sophia me llamara Mamá, aunque ya lo hablamos...-Se encogió de hombros- Y luego están esas desapariciones...

Lanie volvió a beber de su copa y suspiró mirando a su amiga.

-Lo que tenéis que hacer es hablar... Lleváis juntos lo suficiente para conoceros y saber que no es bueno callaros lo que pensáis...

Kate asintió y se quedó pensativa mirando hacia las ventanas, contemplando las luces de la ciudad. ¿Y si el decirse te quiero había tenido que ver con ese súbito cambio de humor de Rick? O más bien decírselo en ese momento...Y eso había repercutido en la relación.

-Discutir no es bueno, aunque las reconciliaciones-rió Lanie y probablemente recordó alguna de sus discusiones recientes con Espo, alguna de ellas con sus amigos presentes...

-Ni discutimos ni tenemos reconciliaciones-se quejó la detective y se cruzó de brazos.

-Tenéis que solucionarlo...Si no los niños.

-Con los niños no hay problema-musitó y cuando fue a seguir hablando, su móvil la interrumpió sonando.

Kate miró la pantalla del móvil, esperando que fuera Rick y su rostro cambió al ver que se trataba de Ryan.

Contestó y tras una breve charla, guardó su teléfono y se levantó.

-Ves, mejor no haber bebido alcohol.

Lanie alzó una ceja preguntando.

-Tenemos una pista...Por fin un sospechoso... ¿Vienes? Puedo dejarte en tu casa antes de ir a la de Rick -Lanie le lanzó una mirada interrogante-Tommy está con él... Luego iré a la doce...

Lanie asintió y se levantó tras dejar un billete en la mesa. Tomó su bolso y siguió a la detective hacia la salida.

* * *

-¿Que ocurre?-preguntó Castle al ver a Tommy concentrado en su hoja de deberes y con sus lapices de colores a un lado. Él sabía que para escribir otro nombre que no fuera el suyo, Rick tenía que escribirlo en una hoja aparte y el lo copiaría... Sin embargo, el niño no tenía ninguna intención de comenzar por lo menos a colorear la tarea que la señorita Dunham les había ordenado.

Era casi la hora de cenar, por lo que supuso que tal vez simplemente se trataba de agotamiento.

Se giró y echó un vistazo a Sophia quien coloreaba con tranquilidad.

Rick pasó su mano por el cabello del niño en un gesto de afecto y éste le miró con los mismos ojos que su madre.

Sonrió.

-Sabes que si necesitas ayuda... Te puedo ayudar las veces que quieras, Thomas.

El niño asintió.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Por que no conoces a tu papá?-preguntó directamente, sorprendiendo a Rick y haciendo que se tensara ante el recuerdo de la falta de su progenitor.

-Bueno... Por que a veces, los papás, como el tuyo por ejemplo, trabajan viajando...Y bueno...

-Si, pero yo a mi papá si le conozco.-murmuró.

Rick asintió y no dijo nada, ante la inteligencia del pequeño y la ignorancia sobre si sus palabras causarían algo de dolor. Ya había tenido esa conversación con Sophia y sobre todo y gracias a ese ejercicio había logrado aclarar su confusión sobre su madre y sobre Kate.

-Solo pensaba que entonces tu no podías terminar estos deberes-dijo con tristeza pasandole la hoja con un extenso árbol genealógico.

Rick se quedó pensativo.

_Recorrió todos los pasillos de la biblioteca corriendo, con un avión de juguete en la mano, mientras su mamá intentaba alcanzarle hasta que se encontró a una conocida del mundo del espectaculo._

_El pequeño Rick se perdió por los pasillos hasta toparse con un hombre._

_-Hey. Tienes que tener cuidado._

_Rick se levantó con ayuda de ese hombre y se quedó mirando a sus ojos. Agachó la mirada._

_-Lo...Lo siento, señor.-le tendió el libro que le había tirado. Casino Royale._

_El hombre sonrió._

_-No te preocupes... -le despeinó el pelo._

_-Ca...Casino Royale-leyó detenidamente. Con seis años y faltando tantas veces a la escuela por los viajes de su madre y su timidez, le costaba leer. Estiró el brazo para devolvérselo._

_-Deberías leerlo-le guiñó el ojo- Seguro que te gustaría..._

_-Creo que no es...-se quedó mirando la tapa del libro._

_-Cuando tengas edad. Lo comprenderás todo, Richard._

_Rick levantó la mirada al escucbar su nombre, pero el hombre acababa de desparecer. Frunció el ceño sin comprender por que sabía ese hombre su nombre y miró hacia todos lados. Echó a caminar, con el libro en una mano y el juguete en otra y se perdió por los pasillos hasta que encontró a su madre apurada buscandole._

_-¡Richard!-exclamó abrazandole- ¿Donde te habías metido?-le achuchó. Rick fue a hablar pero su madre no le dejó-¿Que llevas ahí?_

_Martha tomó el libro y vio que no se trataba de uno para poder tomar prestado de la biblioteca._

_-Lo he encontrado por ahí-comentó._

_Martha frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada. Echó a caminar, pasando su brazo por los hombros de su hijo._

_-No vuelvas a darme este susto, eh. No sé que haría sin ti..._

_-Ni yo sin ti, mamá-dijo contento- ¿Sabes qué? Cuando sea mayor... Seré un super heroe como el de este libro-dijo enseñandole la portada._

_-No es un super heroe cariño, es un agente secreto._

_-Pues seré agente secreto...mmm Y papá... seré un papá y no me separaré de mis hijos como tu, mami._

_Martha no pudo evitar sonreir con sus ojos aguados por la emoción._

-¿Rick?-Tommy pasó la mano por delante de su cara, devolviendole a ese momento-¿A quien pongo en el nombre de mi papá?

-A Ethan.

-Pero Ethan nunca está...Como tu papá.

Rick frunció el ceño y suspiró.

-Tommy... Yo...-se mordió el labio-Siempre voy a estar para ti para lo que quieras, pero si me llamas papá, tal vez tu papá se enfade, es diferente con Sophia-la niña alzó la vista al escuchar su nombre y se acercó a ellos- Ella no tenía mamá. Y Si ella es feliz llamando mamá a Kate... No pasa nada. Igual que si tu alguna vez me llamas papá, pero creo que deberías preguntarle primero a mami.

El niño asintió comprendiendo y contagiando una sonrisa de satisfacción a su "padre". Por que realmente, Rick se estaba convirtiendo en un padre para él. Estaba orgulloso de él y de lo bien que comprendía la situación... Después de todo, hablar con Alexis y hacerle comprender la situación de su hermana pequeña había sido más complicado aun.

-¿Te parece si ponemos a Ethan y a mi aun lado con mi propio árbol genealógico y añadimos también a Sophia...? Así ella también estará como tú en el de ella.

-Siii-exclamó Sophia mientras casi traspasaba la hoja, coloreando con una cera de color verde, haciendo demasiada presión.

El niño sonrió asintiendo.

-Y también a Alexis. Y a la abuela Martha... -movió su cabeza- Apuntame sus nombres-dijo pasandole la hoja donde estaban apuntados los nombres de todos los familiares del niño para que él pudiera escribirlos y colorear en la hoja que tenía que llevar al colegio-.

Rick se puso a copiar los nombres necesarios, ayudando al pequeño, cuando Kate entró en el loft cerrando la puerta con el pie, completamente apurada.

Rick alzó la vista y dejó los colores a un lado viendo como Kate se perdía en la habitación y regresaba cambiada, vestida de negro y con unos papeles en la mano. Fue a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua.

-¿Hola?

-He venido rápido para saludar, coger esto-dijo enseñándole los papeles- Y tengo que regresar a la doce.

Rick no dijo nada, pero Beckett era consciente de que no estaba cómodo.

-Pensaba que hoy... Ya sabes... Cenaríamos y...

-Castle, lo siento, así es mi trabajo, a veces tengo estos imprevistos y...

-¿Vas a una redada no? -Kate le miró duramente- He estado informándome del caso que llevas y sé que tiene que ver con una banda... ¡Con una banda!

Kate bufó molesta.

-¿Quien te ha dado permiso a fisgonear en el caso? ¿Has estado hablando con Espo no? Al parecer ahora sois muy amiguitos...

-Ese no es el tema.

-Si, si es el tema-dijo alzando la voz- Por que resulta que llevas toda la semana casi sin aparecer por la doce, pero ahora te interesa el caso... Cuando te escapas siempre que puedes...diciendo que vas a la editorial...o al Ledger... Y...

-Pensé que te molestaba que te siguiera tanto, detective.

-Maldita Sea Castle-dijo golpeando la mesa, molesta por la actitud del escritor y de como le sacaba de quicio... Suspiró al darse cuenta de que los niños habían alzado la vista de sus tareas y les miraban a ambos.

Rick apretó los dientes.

-Haz lo que quieras.

-Eso haré. -Kate se cruzó de brazos.

-Pero recuerda que tienes unas responsabilidades.

Kate se quedó callada. En otra ocasión le habría sacado el dedo prohibido -para los niños- o más comúnmente conocido como el dedo del medio, o tal vez lo hubiera abofeteado. Sin embargo, no dijo nada. Simplemente se acercó a los chicos asegurandoles que todo estaba bien, les dio un beso y les prometió que cuando regresara les iría a ver a la cama.

Miró a Rick y suspiró, sin decirle nada, se marchó de allí.

* * *

Kate miró a Ryan, en mitad de la penumbra a dos metros de ella. Se indicaron lo que tenían que hacer por señas y siguieron avanzando por el edificio abandonado del Bronx. Aquello estaba en silencio. Nadie se esperaba una incursión de la policía, sin embargo, sabían donde se encontraba reunidos y sobre todo, tenían al sospechoso principal localizado.

Se ajustó mejor el chaleco y comprobó su linterna. Decidieron divirise. Kate subió unas escaleras mientras que el equipo de Ryan avanzaron por el pasillo para subir por las escaleras exteriores.

Subieron hasta la planta cuarta cuando el sonido comenzaba a hacerse patente. Música y Risas.

Pero sin esperarlo, al girar las escaleras, Kate chocó de bruces con un hombre corpulento y se quedó paralizada.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose hasta que reaccionaron. El tipo echó a correr por el largo pasillo mientras Kate le perseguía, y el resto del grupo siguió con la misión.

Mientras corría un par de imágenes vinieron a su mente. Ella conocía a ese tipo. El Karma... El destino no podía ser así... Poniéndoselo en bandeja. Después de tantos años jamás había olvidado esa voz, ni ese tatuaje... El asesino de su madre, corría ante ella un par de metros más adelante.

El ruido de los demás agentes interviniendo y la gente, el sospechoso entre ellos, corriendo no impidieron que siguiera bajando las escaleras tras su objetivo.

-Detente-gritó Kate- y comenzó a disparar cuando el tipo sacó su arma y arremetió contra ella en una lluvia de balas. Todo pasó demasiado rápido. El tiempo se detuvo en ella. Las luces azules y rojas iluminaban todo el edificio. Varios disparos y gritos se escucharon a fuera cuando más especialistas entraron para reducirlos a la fuerza, sin embargo, no era consciente de ello... Todo había pasado demasiado rápido.

* * *

Le había costado una eternidad que se durmieran... Sin embargo, allí estaba él, bastante nervioso intentando aparentar tranquilidad mientras observaba como los dos niños dormían en la cama de Sophia. Había llegado a querer a ese niño como suyo propio... Y amaba a Kate.

Y era por eso que se encontraba así. En ese estado de angustia y en ese agujero de pesadillas e insomnio que él mismo se había metido.

Miró su reloj y salió de la habitación para bajar las escaleras y sentarse en el sofá a esperarla. No podía irse a dormir pensando que ella ya debería haber regresado.

Su móvil comenzó a vibrar sobre la mesa y respondió sin mirar.

-¿Kate? -escuchó al otro lado mientras su rostro cambió completamente- ¿Espo? ¿Qué? Pero como... Ella... Si... Si enseguida voy.

* * *

Aparcó su coche cerca de uno oficial de la NYPD. Ni siquiera le importaba haber ido al Bronx en coche y que le robaran o se lo robaran. Aunque ahora toda esa zona estaba rodeada de policías, con el ruido ensordecedor de algunas sirenas y las luces que iluminaban los edificios colindantes.

Miró hacia un lado y a otro. Su corazón iba a salirse del pecho. Entró en pánico. Empezó a dar vueltas hasta que encontró a Ryan.

-¡Ryan!-se acercó corriendo-¿Que ha pasado? ¿Donde esta ella?-su voz tembló.

A lo lejos podía ver en el suelo algunos cuerpos y algún que otro charco de sangre. Ryan le miró con cara de circunstancia y señaló detrás de él.

Su corazón volvió a latir con normalidad cuando la vio sentada dentro de una ambulancia, siendo atendida, y al parecer bastante tranquila, conversando con el doctor como si no le pasara nada.

Sus piernas reaccionaron y echó a caminar acercándose hasta llegar al vehículo.

-¡En que demonios estabas pensando!-gritó sin poder evitarlo, completamente enfadado.

El doctor que la atendía se detuvo y Kate le hizo un gesto.

-¿Nos dejas un segundo, Josh?

Josh, un viejo conocido de ella asintió. Se alejó unos segundos buscando un par de vendas y alcohol para curarla como era debido y Rick no dudó en subir a la ambulancia y sentarse frente a ella.

-Estaba cagado, Kate-masculló sin esperar a que ella hablara y se explicara- Ni te imaginas cuanto... Me has dado un susto de muerte.

Kate bajó la cabeza.

-¿Que ha pasado?-miró su brazo malherido.

-Solo me ha rozado.-susurró- No es nada... Yo...-alzó la mirada, clavandola en los ojos de Rick. Más azules que nunca.- Lo siento.

Rick la miró confuso.

-Era... Me bloquee-Rick la abrazó con cuidado de no dañarla más en la herida del brazo que estaba bastante fea.-Me quedé bloqueada y...Podría haberme matado-sintió su cuello humedecido por las lagrimas de ella y besó su cabeza.

-Kate... Si te llega a pasar algo.

Kate se separó y lo miró.

-Cuidarías de Tommy.

-No, no digas eso... No ahora...No no te ha pasado nada ¿Vale? Todo esta bien. Nos iremos a casa, nos daremos un baño y dormiremos...

-Rick tenemos que hablar-dijo seriamente.

Rick se quedó en silencio mirándola y la abrazó, sintiéndose aterrado. Besó su cabeza y se separó atrapando su rostro con sus manos y besando sus labios.

La besó varias veces sin poder evitarlo.

-Hablaremos-susurró sobre sus labios-Ahora solo...Solo quiero que vayamos a casa...

Kate asintió con los ojos llorosos y se separó para que Josh pudiera seguir curandola.

Rick salió de la ambulancia y se acercó hasta los chicos, pidiéndoles que cubrieran a Kate que se tomaría un par de días de descanso...

Espo y Ryan le apoyaron al momento, sobre todo cuando le explicaron que había pasado y de quien se trataba el culpable del disparo que Kate no había llegado a recibir y tan solo había sido un roce.

Kate se acercó hasta ellos con el brazo vendado y en cabestrillo y con las indicaciones de Josh de no hacer esfuerzos y descansar. Rick la arropó con su chaqueta y le ayudó a subir a su coche tras despedirse de sus compañeros.

Durante todo el viaje fueron en silencio e incluso al entrar en la casa del escritor, el silencio continuaba. El no quiso presionarla... Ella hablaría cuando quisiera.

Rick se acercó hasta el sofá donde estaba recostada y le tendió una taza de té. Se sentó a su lado.

Él bebía un café.

-No deberías tomar café. Llevas días durmiendo mal y...

-Y hoy tampoco dormiré...-se encogió de hombros. Kate entrecerró los ojos.

Ambos dieron un sorbo a su bebida.

-He conseguido de pura casualidad detener al culpable de la muerte de mi madre. Era un activo de esa banda.

-Pero te pusiste en peligro... Kate, Ryan me dijo, dos centímetros a la derecha y estarías muerta-suspiró sintiendo un escalofrío cuando dijo eso.

-No ha sido tanto. Solo un roce.

Rick no dijo nada. Ella era tremendamente tozuda. No podía competir con eso y tampoco tenía fuerzas para hacerlo, menos en ese momento y en la situación en la que se encontraban. Sabía que si Kate insistía acabarían discutiendo y hablando sobre por que había desaparecido y por que dormía tan mal... Pero también sabía que si no lo hacían... Si no hablaban, aquello pasaría factura a su relación y los primeros en notarlo serían los niños.

Se levantó un momento después y le tendió la mano a Kate.

-Vamos a dormir.

Kate tomó su mano -la del brazo en perfectas condiciones- Y siguió a Rick a la habitación. Una vez le ayudó a desvestirse y ponerse el pijama, se recostaron en la cama y en silencio...

Beckett se tomó un analgésico tratando de evitar sentir el dolor y así poder dormir mejor, sin embargo estuvo observando el techo durante un buen rato mientras que Rick había conseguido dormir, no sin poder evitar las pesadillas.

La detective lo miró de reojo y acarició su pelo.

-Dime...¿Que es lo que nos pasa...? ¿Que te pasa, Rick?

Rick se removió entre las sabanas. Estaba tenso y murmuraba palabras ininteligibles.

-Mer... Meredith...No...

Kate alzó las cejas e hizo una mueca.

* * *

Esto avanza ;-)


	38. Chapter 38

Este es cortito pero intenso... Y escrito desde hace bastante... (Por eso actualizo rapido) Espero que lo aprecieis ;-) Y que no por mi, pero si por la gente que se esfuerza un monton en escribir... y en tomarse su tiempo en algo que hacen por gusto... Reconocedle el trabajo y tened paciencia.

Gracias por leer y por comentar.

Disculpad las faltas de ortografia ;-)

Dedicado a una de las mujeres de mi vida... Que es su cumple xDDD

* * *

Abrió los ojos parpadeando varias veces y mirando al techo. Bostezó.

Se irguió levemente sobre el cuerpo que dormía a su lado a la vez que se giraba y comprobó por sí mismo a través del ventanal, que el cielo estaba nublado. Se dejó caer de nuevo en su lecho pensando en lo cansado que estaba y el día que le esperaba, un día más...

Ladeado y pegado al cuerpo de su mujer, deslizó la mirada por la curva que se formaba en el cuerpo de su compañera. Sus dedos tomaron vida propia y se perdieron debajo de la camiseta, acariciando con suavidad la piel de su vientre.

No se movió. Ella estaba despierta. Él lo sabía, sin embargo una vez más, no reaccionó. Si, aquel era un día como otro cualquiera.

Rick sacó su mano de debajo de la camiseta y volvió a su sitio de la cama. Suspiró apesadumbrado y se levantó con pesadez. Distanciado, miró hacia la cama y la vio tapada, mirando en dirección a la ventana.

Volvió a acercarse hasta el borde de la cama.

Se inclinó clavando su rodilla en el colchón, haciendo que este se hundiera y besó su cuello con delicadeza para volver a separarse. No fue algo sensual fue un beso tierno, un beso cariñoso.

Rodeó la cama y se asomó en el pequeño moisés al lado de la cama en el que descansaba su bebé de cinco meses.

-Duerme como un angelito-susurró Castle.

Posó su mano sobre el pequeño cuerpecito de su hija e hizo que esta se estremeciera y se removiera provocándole una sonrisa a él. Su bebé había reaccionado a su tacto.

Descalzo, se dirigió al baño y cerrando la puerta con cuidado, abrió el grifo para darse una ducha y así prepararse para un nuevo día.

Un día normal.

* * *

Cuando Rick salió del baño su habitación estaba completamente vacía. Siguió pasando su toalla por su corto cabello para secárselo, vestido con unos vaqueros y una camiseta de cuello pico de color morado que sabía que ella adoraba.

Su sonrisa se acentuó cuando escuchó a sus mujeres hablar, seguramente en la cocina.

Regresó al baño y dejó la toalla húmeda en el cesto de la ropa sucia y se perfumó.

Tras ponerse los zapatos, se fue directo a la cocina.

-Papi-Alexis corrió al encuentro de su padre con una energía normal para una niña de diez años.

-Buenos días, princesa.

Rick besó su pelo tras alzarla en brazos como hacían cada día y juntos, se acercaron hasta la mesa donde esperaba el desayuno.

Alexis se sentó en uno de los taburetes mientras devoraba sus pancakes.

-Ten cuidado no te manches-le comentó Rick quien había regresado a su despacho para buscar su móvil y se acercaba mirando si tenía alguna llamada.

Alexis negó haciendo mover sus trenzas al unísono mientras comía, vestida con el uniforme de su escuela y hablaba dicharacheramente mientras su mamá alimentaba a su hermanita.

Un olor a café recién hecho inundó sus fosas nasales y Rick rodeó la mesa para besar en la mejilla a su mujer y acarició la cabecita de Sophia por encima de los hombros de Meredith, con sumo cuidado.

-Tienes hambre, eh bebé…-susurró aun en esa posición.

Casi como si reconociera la voz de su padre, la bebé se removió y movió sus manitas sin soltar el biberón.

Castle se separó y observó como Sophia succionaba de la tetina del biberón y Meredith se mecía de un lado a otro, absorta en la tarea aun vestida en camisón y con su larga cabellera pelirroja recogida en una coleta baja.

El mismo ritual de cada día.

El escritor se sentó al lado de su hija mayor y se puso a leer el periódico que había sobre la mesa mientras tomaba su café y comía una tostada esperando la hora de llevar a Alexis a la escuela, emocionada como siempre que empezaba un nuevo curso escolar.

-Hoy tengo reunión en la editorial, espero terminar pronto…-comentó Rick. Recogió el periodico de la mesa y lo abrió por la página que tenía marcada, a la vieja usanza- ¿Te parece si luego hablamos de esto?-Alzó la hoja donde había el anuncio del alquiler de un loft.-¿mmm?

Mer asintió sin darle importancia.

-¿Irás a buscar a Alexis?

-Espero poder hacerlo…-Rick miró a su mujer. Había algo en su mirada… Algo diferente, pero no supo descifrarlo.

Sophia soltó la tetina del biberón cuando éste estaba completamente vacío. Se quejó durante unos segundos y se calmó cuando su padre la calmó agarrándola en sus brazos mientras Meredith dejaba el biberón en la fregadera.

-¿Si no llego a tiempo, tú podrás?

-Si-confirmó Meredith quien posteriormente suspiró de espaldas a ellos y se giró para observar como Rick se movía haciendo carantoñas a su bebé - Podríamos ir este fin de semana a los Hamptons.

-¡Siii!-Exclamó Alexis.- ¡Playa, playa!

-¿Qué te parece?-preguntó la pelirroja mirando a su marido- Podrías terminar la novela allí…

Rick sonrió. Hacía tiempo que Meredith no tenía la iniciativa para proponer un plan en familia como aquel.

-Y también tendríamos tiempo para nosotros-confirmó Castle- Y así esta pequeña-alzó a su bebé haciendo que soltara un eructo en ese momento y todos, incluido Rick riera y volvió a colocarla bien para no provocar el vomito- Podría darse su primer

baño.-A principios de septiembre aun hacía buen tiempo en la costa este.

-Lo prepararé todo-dijo la actriz.

Rick asintió y con cuidado de no molestar a Sophia, miró su reloj.

-Venga Lex, es hora de ir al cole… -Rick fue a buscar su chaqueta al mismo tiempo que dejaba a Sophia en el moisés, completamente tranquila después de ser alimentada- Despídete de mamá.

Alexis dejó el plato y la taza vacías en el fregadero y tras coger su mochila se acercó hasta su mamá quien le dio un beso y un abrazo y prometió verla más tarde.

* * *

Se le había pasado el día volando. Tras despedirse de su publicista y su agente, estrechó la mano al editor y apurado salió de la sala de reuniones de Black Pawn. El edificio de la editorial se encontraba en el Lower Manhattan por lo que no le daba tiempo de llegar a recoger a Alexis a la escuela.

Miró el reloj y suspiró.

Sacó su móvil mientras subía en el ascensor y al mismo tiempo que pulsaba el botón para ir hasta la planta baja marcaba el número de Meredith.

Al otro lado no había línea.

Lo separó de su oreja y miró unos segundos comprobando que si que tenía señal. Volvió a colocárselo y cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dejándole salir, al otro lado el buzón de voz de Meredith saltaba.

Rick frunció el ceño.

Miró la pantalla y comprobó que estaba off de batería. Suspiró e hizo una rápida llamada antes de quedarse sin batería.

-Madre… Si, oye ¿Puedes ir a buscar a Alexis a la escuela?-preguntó mientras caminaba por la calle en busca de un taxi, algo desesperado- ¿Qué?-se paró en seco- ¿Qué estas con Sophia?-Rick no comprendía nada. Un pitido se hizo eco en su oído y bufó-¿Madre? ¿Madre?

Miró la pantalla. Off. Todo negro. Su móvil se había apagado debido a la falta de batería.

Tenía que regresar a casa para cargarlo... Por que una vez más se había dejado el cargador allí.

* * *

Bajó la ventanilla haciendo que el aire fresco despeinara su pelo pelirrojo, haciendo cosquillas sobre su rostro. Se lo apartó y recolocó detrás de la oreja y una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro. Meredith alargó su mano hacia el panel del estero sin apartar la mirada de la carretera y pulsó varios botones en busca de una canción que la agradara.

La encontró: Dancing in the Dark de Bruce Springsteen.

Se puso a cantar con tranquilidad mientras conducía por la Interestatal 95 que conectaba Jersey con Nueva york. Regresaba a casa después de horas dando vueltas…

El ticket de pago de la autopista -de ida y vuelta-salió volando por la ventana haciéndola reír.

No miró el reloj que marcaba la hora…. Ni siquiera miró por el retrovisor a la sillita que viajaba en el asiento trasero, o los peluches de sus hijas que iban tirados en el asiento de copiloto.

Miró al frente y sintió la brisa chocando contra su rostro. Se sintió en paz. Se sintió libre en el mismo instante que aceleraba a fondo, que apretaba sus manos en el cuero del volante.

Se introdujo en el puente de George Washington con la misma ansiedad de siempre al acercarse allí.

En su mente había una voz que se lo repetía constantemente. Alargó su mano y buscó el móvil, marcando el número de él mientras seguía con la mirada fija en la carretera.

Aceleró y dio un volantazo haciendo que el lateral de su coche familiar, rozara contra el lateral del muro y varios coches hicieron alarde de su claxon.

No le importó. Dio un trago a su refresco para llevar que había pedido una hora atrás en un 7 eleven y lo dejó en el reposa vasos, mientras los demás vehículos le increpaban su temeridad, conduciendo pegada al muro hasta que tras unos metros choco el morro con fuerza, estrellando su coche casi haciéndolo saltar por la borda.

Había fallado.

Su cuerpo rebotó haciendo que el cinturón se tensara y la protegiera al mismo tiempo que el airbag del asiento del copiloto –donde había sido más duro el golpe- saltara.

Apartó el Airbag molesta y abrió la puerta sin importarle los automóviles que pasaban por su lado a toda velocidad y rodeó el coche.

Sonrió mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla pecosa y el aire seguía despeinándola, dejando libres hebras de cabello rojizo. La música de 'The boss' seguía sonando a todo volumen a través de los altavoces del coche.

Había pasado tantas veces por allí… Cada vez que se acercaba sentía que su dolor y su ansiedad se intensificaba y en los peores días había llegado a desviarse 32 kilómetros para evitar ese puente y la terrible tentación que iba a realizar en ese momento: Saltar.

Se olvidó por completo de todo. Hizo oídos sordos a la gente que le gritaba que se bajara.

Y se dejó llevar, apaciguando su dolor a medida que caía.

* * *

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Martha cuando hubo acostado a su nieta mayor en la cama de su padre –tras muchas preguntas- y comprobó que la bebé también dormí negó.-Estaré en mi casa… ¿Cualquier cosa, me avisas?

Rick asintió algo ausente y no fue consciente de que su madre se había marchado hasta escuchar el eco de la puerta al cerrarse.

Tras horas en casa dando vueltas, buscándole sentido a ese día, completamente nervioso encendió el móvil tras cargarlo y justo en ese momento, recibió una llamada.

Contestó antes de que Alexis o Sophia en el moisés, se despertaran.

-Sí, soy yo…-respondió frunciendo el ceño.

Se paralizó.

Se quedó helado.

Estático.

Inmóvil.

No sabía qué hacer, a donde ir, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la noticia que acababa de recibir a través de una llamada telefónica. Su móvil se había deslizado de su oreja, resbalando de su mano y cayendo al suelo haciendo un ruido sordo, seco, doloroso...

Había sido el mismo ruido que su corazón paralizándose y rompiéndose, sus músculos tensándose, entumecidos, con cada uno de sus ligamentos rasgándose, como algo que muy adentro en su pecho se rompía en pedazos.

Aquello no podía ser verdad, en cualquier momento despertaría y todo habría sido una pequeña pesadilla de su increíble y desarrollada imaginación. A veces era horrible.

Intentó tragar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta sintiendo un zumbido en sus oídos mientras apretaba sus dientes y trataba que su mano no temblara casi imperceptiblemente. Todo a su alrededor había dejado de existir enfocándose en una sola cosa: En ella.

En su muerte.

El llanto de su bebé de cinco meses le sobresaltó haciéndole salir del agujero negro en el que estaba cayendo. Sin paracaídas. Intentó encontrar en vano un motivo para todo lo que acababa de suceder y de repente todo se aceleró...

Se vio a si mismo conteniendo el llanto con su hija mayor al darle la noticia…

Se vio organizando un funeral en su memoria mientras se preguntaba un ¿Por qué?

Un porqué que jamás encontraría…

Rick desanudó su corbata negra y se quitó la chaqueta del mismo color, quedando con una camisa blanca. Estaba pálido y ojeroso, apenas había dormido esos días.

Se preparó un vaso de whisky y se deslizó en el sillón de su despacho. Tras terminarse el líquido ambarino, apretó sus dedos alrededor del vaso y lo lanzó contra la pared, destruyéndolo en pedazos.

Por suerte su madre se había llevado a sus hijas y estaba sumido en una completa soledad y oscuridad.

Miró las fotos que había bajo la ventana, en aquella pequeña estantería y bufó casi irónico.

-Nos has destrozado la vida, Meredith-dijo con la voz temblando y lleno de dolor.

Dolido con ella, pero casi más dolido con él mismo…

Estiró sus piernas y notó como su móvil, con la pantalla rota, se deslizaba hasta caer en el sofá.

Se quedó mirándolo y se mordió el labio. Lo encendió y marcó el número de su buzón de mensajería de voz y esperó pacientemente hasta escuchar su voz:

-Richard…-el sonido de la música de la radio se escuchaba de fondo- Soy… Soy yo, Meredith…-el mensaje contenía demasiadas pausas y la voz de su mujer parecía diferente- Estoy…conduciendo…Yo…. Rick, lo siento...

Y eso había sido todo. Esa había su nota de despedida.

Rick sintió como una lágrima solitaria se escurría por entre su barba de tres días y la secó con su pulgar. Se sentía tan culpable… Pero ya no podía llorar más. Tenía que levantarse tras aquel duro golpe y empezar a vivir, no por él… Por sus hijas.

* * *

El ruido de los aplausos aunque bajos, era bastante notable e hizo que levantara la vista del punto del suelo donde la había fijado, mirando a su alrededor.

Unos dedos se entrelazaron en los suyos que descansaban sobre su pierna y se permitió ladear su cuello levemente para mirar a la dueña de esa mano.

Apretó su mano acariciando el dorso con su pulgar mientras sentía como su corazón martilleaba con fuerza.

Asintió agradeciéndole. Bastó con tan sólo mirarla para agradecerle y que ella le respondiera de la misma forma. Era un código secreto entre ambos. Era su forma de decirse que estaban ahí… Que se tenían.

Rick soltó todo el aire que contenía sus pulmones, quitándose un gran peso de encima al haber explicado toda su historia y sobre todo con la presencia de ella y curvó sus labios en una leve sonrisa casi invisible debido a la situación y al momento y se levantó con pesadez.

Varios miembros de la reunión de apoyo hacia personas víctimas del dolor provocado por el suicidio de alguien cercano se acercaron hasta él y le palmearon la espalda.

Rick agradeció sus palabras de apoyo y su empatía y finalmente salió de la sala tras despedirse. Hacía años que no acudía a una de esas reuniones pero necesitaba hacerlo, lo necesitaba tanto como esos ultimos días, ese aniversario de la muerte de ella le habían impulsado a desaparecer e ir a las reuniones.

Caminó por el pasillo sin soltar de la mano a Kate, en completo silencio hasta llegar a la entrada y se paró mirándola.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Kate se puso de puntillas mientras acariciaba el rostro de Rick y besó tiernamente sus labios, agradecida por que él le había confiado un secreto del cual no tenía la más mínima idea… Ahora comprendía muchas cosas de él. Ahora entendía que le costara tanto hablar de la muerte de ella...

-Gracias por… confiar en mí y compartir…esto…

-Gracias por estar aquí-musitó él como respuesta, miró sus ojos con ternura sintiéndose en paz. Sin sentir culpa por amarla, por seguir con su vida... Por ser feliz. Por no haber podido ayudar a Meredith.

-Siempre.

-Siempre.

* * *

No dudeis de pedir ayuda jamás.


	39. Chapter 39

Si, he tardado un poco. Si, intentaré tardar menos, pero también espero reviews. Esto es un trabajo de dos...Yo escribo y vosotros comentais.

See ya.

* * *

-¿Cómo tienes tu brazo?-preguntó su padre al verla frotárselo.

-Bien, mejor. Ya he hecho el reposo necesario…

Jim asintió.

-Deberías irte… Ya estoy bien.

Kate miró a su padre apoyada en la pared y rápidamente apartó la mirada agachando su cabeza.

Suspiró y volvió a mirarle.

No, no estaba bien.

Estaban en urgencias.

Y su padre estaba recostado en una camilla.

-En serio… -Carraspeó el hombre- Estoy bien-dijo removiéndose e intentándose levantar, rodeado de cables- Además, Thomas…

-Tommy está con Rick.

Jim asintió y no dijo nada durante un buen rato en el que se mantuvo recostado en la camilla, esperando al doctor de guardia mientras el sonido de las agujas del reloj indicaba molestamente el rato que estaban pasando en aquella sala.

-Katherine… Es tarde-masculló cuando la vio bostezar.

Ella levantó la mano y finalmente lo miró seriamente.

Se acercó hasta él y se sentó en el taburete.

-Escúchame. Soy tu teléfono de contacto, sorprendentemente lo soy…

-¿Qué quieres decir?-interrumpió.

-Quiero decir que desde hace años… Me…de…-quiso decir 'detestas' pero creyó que no era correcto- Desde hace años no soy la hija que desearías tener… Y que teniendo novia…Me sorprende que yo sea tu telefono de contactos.

Jim miró a su hija en silencio y se frotó la frente viendo que realmente su pequeña Kate estaba preocupada.

-Elisabeth y yo ya no estamos juntos.

Kate asintió sin decir nada y se concentró en el borde de la sabana que caía por la camilla.

Aprovechó para revisar su móvil. Ningún mensaje. Supuso que en el loft todo iría bien. Era demasiado tarde –más de media noche- Para que alguno de sus inquilinos estuviera despierto.

Los dedos de su padre la sobresaltaron cuando se unieron a los suyos sobre la sábana.

Kate lo miró.

Su padre la miraba con cariño.

-Perdóname por todos los desplantes de todos los años…

-Papá…-jadeó sorprendida por la suplica de su padre, por la situación en general. Asintió sin dudarlo un segundo. Se merecían una oportunidad. Se merecían volver a ser los que eran antes de que su madre falleciera… Antes de que falleciera por su culpa.-Fue mi culpa-dijo sintiendo sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Qué?

-Lo de mamá…Yo…yo lo siento-dijo echándose a llorar.

-Kate…Katie…No…-dijo irguiéndose, sin importarle nada y mucho menos todos los cables conectados a su brazo y su pecho. Abrazó a su hija con fuerza mientras ésta se desahogaba en sus brazos, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

Unos segundos después, mientras acariciaba su cabello, Kate se separó mirándole. Aquello había sido espontaneo, sin forzarlo, sin necesidad de buscar palabras o excusas. Había sido una disculpa, una unión, una reconciliación entre ambos… Esta vez verdadera.

-Lo siento…

-No, yo lo siento.

-No, papá. Tú sólo querías lo mejor para mi…Lo sé-se encogió de hombros-Lo sé desde hace unos cuantos años-rió entre lágrimas y Jim asintió, sabiendo a que se refería.

Ambos se quedaron callados después de que Kate obligara a su padre a recostarse de nuevo.

-Tu siempre estuviste para mi…No me pienso marchar. Me has dado un susto de muerte…

Jim suspiró, agotado.

Kate bostezó y miro hacia el pasillo. No había nadie.

-Esto me recuerda… Otra vez que también estabas muy asustada…

Kate miró a su padre y entrecerró los ojos y finalmente sonrió. Si. Y él había estado allí con ella, a pesar de todo, a pesar de su situación con Ethan y de que las cosas entre ellos dos no estaban bien ante los recuerdos de Johanna.

_-¡Por el amor de dios, llevo desde las 3 del medio día aquí!-gruñó Kate. Su pelo se pegaba a su frente y su rostro estaba enrojecido del esfuerzo._

_Estaba agotada._

_Llevaba desde medio día ingresada en el hospital… De parto. Se suponía. El bebé se había adelantado casi dos semanas y tenían que hacerlo nacer ese día para no complicar las cosas ya que había empezado a perder liquido amniótico. _

_Y estaba aterrada._

_Y sin Ethan._

_Gruñó de nuevo al ver a la enfermera quitarle las tiras de su vientre que controlaban los latidos y movimientos del bebé._

_-Por favor…¡Quitádmelo ya!-gritó desesperada agarrando la mano de su padre, que había ido con ella._

_Por suerte, tras decir eso, el doctor apareció en la sala dispuesto a comenzar el parto, tras comprobar que estaba lo suficiente dilatada y que por supuesto, la epidural había surgido efecto._

_-¿Estas lista, Kate?_

_Kate le devolvió una mirada de odio a su ginecólogo._

_-Tomaré eso como un sí._

_Jim apretó cariñosamente la mano de su hija y pasó una mano por su frente, despejándole el cabello húmedo por el trabajo de parto._

_-Vamos, en cuanto sientas la contracción, empuja._

_La contracción no se hizo esperar y Kate empujó. Y así lo hizo repetidamente entre gruñidos, quejas, lamentos y gritos mientras Jim a su lado intentaba apoyarla y animarla._

_-Vamos, Katherine, tu eres fuerte…_

_-No puedo más-se quejó con lágrimas en los ojos y sintiéndose agotada, sin fuerzas de seguir con aquella tortura-No puedo…_

_-Si, si, puedes._

_-No…Estoy aterrada. Soy muy joven para ser madre…-dijo sollozando- ¿Y si lo hago mal? ¿Y si le pasa algo?_

_Su padre la obligó a mirarlo únicamente a él, concentrándose en él a su lado. Kate no dejaba de llorar. Tenía demasiado miedo, pero la mirada de ternura… De amor de su padre le reconfortó._

_-Puedes hacerlo. Yo estaré a tu lado para ayudarte…_

_El doctor los miró ambos después de que Kate asintiera a las palabras de su padre._

_-¿Listos?_

_Ambos asintieron y tras varios minutos, varios gritos y contracciones un llanto irrumpió en la sala haciendo que Kate dejara de empujar y se recostara sin fuerzas contra la camilla. Completamente agotada y agitada cuando sintió como su padre le entregaba a su bebé._

_Desde aquel momento, su vida cambió para siempre._

_Acarició con ternura la mejilla del bebé que se calmó al estar en los brazos de su madre._

_-Es…perfecto-susurró sin apartar la mirada de él._

_Sonrió sin importarle las lágrimas que se deslizaban por su mejilla. Alzó la mirada buscando a su padre, le agradeció con la mirada y su padre sonrió y se acercó para besarle su frente._

_Miró a su nieto con orgullo._

_-Papá… es…tu nieto._

_-Lo es.-contestó sin dejar de sonreír._

_-Thomas Ephrain Beckett-susurró._

_Jim miró a su hija._

_-¿Cómo mi padre?_

_Kate asintió y volvió a mirar a su hijo sintiendo como su corazón latía con fuerza._

-Y tu no te fuiste de mi lado…Sin importar los insultos…Los gritos.

Jim asintió recordando y rió hasta toser cuando sintió que se quedaba sin aire. Las maquinas a las que estaba conectado pitaron y enseguida el enfermero de guardia vino a revisar que todo estuviera bien. Le dieron un vaso de agua y enseguida quedó relajado.

-Tienes que seguir a mi lado, me oyes. Esto no es grave. Sólo ha sido un susto…

Jim asintió.

-Tienes que ayudarme con Tommy.

-Ahora ya tienes a quien te ayuda.

-Pero tú eres mi padre… Y ahora que nos hemos reconciliado-bromeó Kate y Jim asintió rodando los ojos-Tendré que buscarte una novia.

-No digas tonterías, Katie.

Beckett rió acomodándose en el taburete.

Un buen rato después, el doctor entró y le indicó que podía marcharse a casa pero tenía que hacer reposo y tomarse las cosas con calma, aquello había sido un amago de angina de pecho y podía complicarse si no se tomaba la vida más relajadamente.

-Y si no se altera tanto con los partidos de Baseball-inquirió Kate hablando con el doctor mientras su padre abrochaba su camisa.

-Te he oído.

-Es la verdad…

El doctor sonrió y asintió. Le dio los papeles del alta y las recetas para unas medicinas para la tensión y finalmente padre e hija salieron del hospital.

* * *

Cuando llegó al loft encendió la linterna de su móvil al ver todo a oscuras como era de esperar a esas horas.

Miró por encima el salón, revuelto, aun con varias de sus cosas en cajas después de llevar semanas mudándose sin llegar a concretar y dejando muchas cosas en su apartamento.

Llegó hasta la puerta de su habitación y al abrirla una leve luz de la mesita la asaltó.

Alzó las cejas sorprendida y apagó la linterna del móvil cerrando la puerta.

-¿Qué haces despierto?

Rick la miró, recostado en la cama con la tablet entre sus manos.

-No podía dormir…-No perdía detalle al ver como su novia se iba quitando prenda a prenda- Y me puse a buscar casas.

-¿Casas?

-Creo que deberíamos comprar una…

Kate se tensó sin embargo no dijo nada y siguió desnudándose, hasta encontrar su pijama y ponérselo. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y le quitó la tablet.

-¿Cómo está tu padre?

-Bien. Fue un susto.

Rick asintió y besó su hombro viendo como Kate deslizaba el dedo por la pantalla mirando las diferentes ofertas.

-Creo que necesitamos un nuevo inicio… Un hogar nuestro y de nuestros hijos…

Kate no dijo nada, pero sabía que él tenía razón.

Dejó la tablet a un lado y besó sus labios, arrodillada entre sus piernas. Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos para incrementar la pasión del beso hasta quedarse sin aire.

Ambos se recostaron en la cama, tras dejar la tablet en la mesita y apagar la luz, acariciándose a oscuras, dándose mimos.

-Con patio.

-¿Mmmm?

-Deberíamos tener patio.

-¿Y eso?

-Para que Tommy juegue ahí…

Kate sonrió y se acomodó en sus brazos, rozando a propósito la semi erección de su chico, bajo sus calzoncillos.

-Tendrás que convencerme…-bostezó-Y estoy muy cansada.

-Con mucho gusto lo haré-atrapó un pecho con su mano haciéndola jadear mientras besaba su nuca y cuando movió su pelvis un leve toque en la puerta los interrumpió.

Ambos miraron en la oscuridad hacia la puerta.

Kate tomó el mando de la mesita y encendió la luz.

-Adelante.

Con cuidado se abrió la puerta.

-Hay un monstruo en la habitación de Sophia-dijo Tommy con seriedad.

-¿En serio? ¿Dónde se esconde?

-Debajo de la cama-dijo esta vez Sophia.

-¿Si? ¿De qué color es?

-Verde.-contestó el niño frunciendo el ceño.

-No, es azul-se quejó la niña y como si nada, corrió hasta saltar sobre la cama-¿Podemos dormir con vosotros?

Kate la abrazó llenándola de besos y luego se la pasó como si de un saco de patatas se tratara a su padre quien repitió el gesto. Tommy no dudó en correr y saltar sobre los brazos de su madre.

-Claro que podéis.-Contestó Rick, despeinando al niño mientras Sophia intentaba hacer cosquillas a su padre.

Los dos adultos se miraron por encima de la cabeza de los niños cuando consiguieron que se recostaran en medio para intentar dormir y se sonrieron.

-Te quiero-gesticuló Kate.

Rick sintió que su corazón se perdía un par de latidos de lo rápido que bombeaba.

-Yo también.

-Buenas noches chicos.

-Buenas noches, mamá.

-Buenas noches, papá.

Se hizo el silencio.

Rick movió su brazo hasta alcanzar la mano de Kate por encima de la almohada. Entrelazaron sus dedos.

-Buenas noches, amor-dijo apretando sus dedos de forma cariñosa.

-Shhh. Algunos queremos dormir-se quejó Tommy soltando una risita.

-Cállate enano.

Los cuatro se echaron a reír.

-Ahora en serio, a dormir o mañana no iremos a Central Park!


	40. Chapter 40

Pues... Berta me ha liado y he escrito este del tirón xD Como estaba lloviendo y los planes lloviendo se van al garete pues me puse a escribir un rato y toma ya...Aqui lo teneis.

Espero que os guste por que yo me lo he pasado pipa escribiendo esto (Ya había escrito algo parecido para un guión mio...Me encanta la idea simplemente jajajaj xD) Y nada, los comentarios se agradecen y que sigais leyendo también.

S.

* * *

-¡Ojalá desaparezcas!-exclamó Sophia

-¡Pues tu ojalá te conviertas en rana!-le contestó Tommy.

Los gritos del salón llegaron hasta la habitación. Rick bufó y acabó por terminar de abrochar su camisa mientras miraba a su chica vestirse.

-¿De verdad tienes que ir a ese juicio?-suspiró. Tal vez él estaba demasiado cansado para hacerse cargo de los dos niños… Con esa energía y esas ganas de pelear que tenían últimamente.

-Eso me temo.

Rick asintió cuando escuchó a Sophia y Tommy gritarse de nuevo. Castle movió su mano hasta darle un suave toque en el trasero a Kate que la hizo sobresaltar y quejarse al mismo tiempo.

-Te veo luego, cariño-dijo besando sus labios y separándose al momento para dirigirse al salón.

Kate, mientras terminaba de arreglarse, pudo escuchar como Rick reñía a ambos niños por pelearse una vez más. No solía ocurrir, pero de vez en cuando y como era normal, se peleaban entre ellos como dos hermanos harían.

-¿Chaquetas?

-Sí.

-Ok.

Alexis miraba todo divertida desde la cocina mientras bebía un vaso de zumo.

-¿Habéis desayunado?

-Alexis lo hizo-contestó Tommy.

-Ok. ¿Os habéis pedido perdón?

-Él empezó…

-¿Sophia?

-Perdón Tommy.

-Gracias-dijo el niño con cara de querer llevar la razón.

-Tú también, señorito-dijo Kate cuando salió de la habitación lista para ir al juicio.

Tommy bufó.

-Lo siento, Sophia, ¿Me perdonas?

-Soy la princesa Sophia para ti, plebeyo.

Rick abrió los ojos como platos.

-Sophia, creo que te vas a quedar sin ir a Central Park…

-Disculpas aceptadas, Tommy.-Sonrió forzadamente.

Los dos niños por insistencia de sus padres se dieron un abrazo sin importar quien había comenzado la pelea y finalmente salieron de la casa de la mano de Rick en dirección a pasar la mañana en central Park, pero más importante, en el tiovivo de Central Park.

-Ir a despedíos-señaló a Kate.

Ambos niños corrieron a abrazarla y a llenarla de besos.

* * *

Después de pasear por Strawberry fields, ir al lago a darle de comer a los patos a petición de la niña, ir hasta la zona del zoo donde se podían ver los leones marinos de forma gratuita y dar unas cuantas vueltas por el parque, habían acabado en la entrada de la calle 64, frente al tiovivo.

-¿Cuántas veces podremos subirnos?

-Un par-dijo Rick de la mano de ambos niños.

-Genial. ¿Podré subir en un caballo?

-Puedes subir en lo que quieras, Tom-dijo yendo con ellos hasta la taquilla para pagarles la primera vuelta.

Castle se acomodó en uno de los bancos donde esperaban los demás padres y sonrió mientras agarraba la chaqueta de Sophia y la bolsa de golosinas junto con el balón de Tommy.

-¿Tu chaqueta?

-No-dijo Tommy sin quitársela.

Tommy se subió en uno del los caballos del interior del tiovivo. Estaba realmente excitado con la idea de cabalgar un caballo –aunque este fuera falso-en la imaginación del niño él era Sir Lancelot.

Sophia delante de él, estaba subida en uno, tal que una princesa.

La atracción comenzó a dar vueltas y en cada de una de ellas, cuando pasaban por delante de Rick alzaban la mano y la movían sonriendo y saludando, esperando la respuesta del adulto que no tardaba en llegar.

Rick sintió su móvil vibrar dentro de su chaqueta y bajó la vista, buscándolo y centrándose en la pantalla. Cada dos segundos alzaba la mirada vigilando a los niños y volviéndose a concentrar en su móvil.

Aproximadamente cinco segundos después, la atracción se detuvo. Los niños que se habían subido comenzaron a bajar, algunos con ayuda de sus padres, mientras la gente se entremezclaba entre sí.

La música de la atracción seguía sonando.

Rick había dejado el balón y la chaqueta de Sophia en el banco sin preocuparse, para acercarse hasta donde estaban sus pequeños para ayudarles… Sin embargo, cuando se acercó, Sophia se plantó delante de él.

-Hey enana. ¿Te ha gustado?

La niña asintió.

Rick miro detrás suyo y se giró por completo.

-¿Dónde está Tommy?

Sophia se quedó mirando a su padre con extrañeza.

-Estaba contigo… ¿Dónde está?

-No lo sé, papi-se quejó- Él saltó.

-¿Cómo que saltó?-preguntó alarmado.

Rick comenzó a asustarse, su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte mientras miraba a su alrededor, la gente empezaba a agobiarle, moviéndose alrededor suyo mientras las risas de los niños se metían en su cabeza igual que segundos antes podía escuchar la risa de Tommy y Sophia subidos al carrusel.

-Saltó, se bajó del caballo… Quería vomitar.

-¡Tommy!-gritó mientras la sensación de agobio aumentaba cuando se chocó con un padre que cargaba con su hijo-¡Tommy!

Miró a su alrededor, vio un niño a lo lejos… No era él.

Dio una vuelta sobre si mismo, mientras no perdía de vista a Sophia y el ruido atronador del tiovivo comenzando a girar le hizo sobresaltarse.

La música comenzó a atormentarle mientras la desesperación crecía. Tan sólo le había perdido de vista un segundo y sin embargo… Ahora no estaba.

-¡Thomas! ¡Thomas!

-Tommy-gritó Sophia con su voz aguda.

-¿Seguro que no has visto si ha ido algún lado? ¿Ha comprar un helado?

-No, papi, te lo prometo, solo ha saltado…

-Mierda-masculló.

-Perdone.-dijo viendo a un hombre de unos treinta, barba y cabello negro- Ha visto a un niño con pelo castaño, rizado… De esta altura-dijo señalando a su propia hija.

El hombre negó.

Rick masajeó su frente pensando en que debía hacer, lo primero, llamar a la policía, que dieran una alerta ámbar… Y luego enfrentarse a Kate… Sin embargo, mientras pensaba todo eso… Un grito ensordecedor le hizo brincar.

La atracción se detuvo de golpe.

Rick se giró para acercarse y comprobar de donde venía el grito y se quedó helado al ver lo que ocurría. La sangre manchaba el suelo al lado de la atracción.

Se fijó en una prenda que asomaba en uno de los caballos, también manchados de sangre…

La chaqueta de Tommy.

* * *

-¿Ya te vas?-preguntó Espo, en la puerta de los juzgados.

Kate asintió.

-Por suerte, es pronto….

-Sí. No ha durado demasiado-dijo el latino, estirando sus músculos- Yo estoy de guardia… Tendré que pasarme a ver que se cuece en la doce…-suspiró-.

-Yo tengo el día libre.

El móvil de Espo sonó y este respondió al momento, al mismo tiempo que el de Kate vibraba en el bolsillo.

-… Si, tomo nota-contestó Espo mirando a su compañera- En Central Park, en la 64…Un homicidio en el tiovivo.

Nada más escuchar eso, Kate se quedó paralizada. Allí estaban los niños… Y Rick.

No escuchó nada más, salió directamente hacia su coche mientras daba indicaciones a Espo.

* * *

Rick estaba cabizbajo, sentado en un banco cuando escuchó la voz de Kate hablar con varios agentes.

Alzó la vista y vio a Espo, alejado, sentado en el césped con Sophia mientras que otro agente había acordonado la zona con la típica cinta amarilla.

Ryan hablaba con una familia, testigo de todo mientras otros agentes hacían lo mismo con algunos niños y sus padres.

-Hey-Kate se sentó a su lado. Su mano temblaba cuando la posó sobre la de rodilla de Rick.

Rick la miró con miedo, sin hablar.

-Hey-dijo casi sin voz-.

Kate estaba demasiado entera….

-Están revisando las cámaras-suspiró frotándose la sien.-Ya han dado la orden de búsqueda…

-Kate yo…Joder lo siento…

-No-Beckett alzó la mano- No digas nada, Castle.

Rick tragó saliva con esfuerzo cuando la escuchó llamarlo por su apellido, algo bastante impersonal.

Pero era normal cuando el culpable de la desaparición de su hijo, era él.

-Es mi culpa…-dijo casi llorando- Es mi puñetera culpa, les he perdido de vista un segundo y luego… Sophia dice…

-Shhh-Kate agarró su mano con fuerza sintiendo sus ojos aguados- Cállate.-Si él seguía hablando terminaría llorando y aquello era lo último que necesitaba en ese momento.

Castle la miró.

-Tengo que preguntarte…-hizo una pausa- Tienes que decirme lo que ha ocurrido.

Rick se mantuvo en silencio, tratando de recordar todo con detalles ya que era bastante esencial e importante.

-Tengo varias confesiones de algunas personas… Ryan tiene otras…

-Se subieron juntos-dijo finalmente- Todo iba bien… Yo miré el móvil un segundo, la atracción paró y Sophia vino hacia mí al mismo tiempo que yo me acercaba. Tommy ya no estaba. Le empezamos a buscar-dijo con la voz rota- Y alguien gritó.

Kate asintió. Ya había hablado con la señora que gritó al encontrar el cadáver del dueño de la atracción. Muerto al lado del tiovivo de una puñalada en el cuello…

-Luego encontramos la chaqueta de Thomas al lado del cuerpo… Nada más.

Beckett asintió después de tomar nota.

-Sabes que tendré que hablar con Sophia…

Rick asintió.

-Kate yo…-dijo tomándola de la mano cuando ésta se levantó. Ambos se miraron. Beckett fue la primera en apartar la mirada y su mano de él y no dijeron nada más.

-Luego hablamos…-susurró ella dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba la niña.

A medio camino, se encontró con Ryan.

-Scott-dijo señalando uno de los agentes- Ha hablado con aquel hombre-dijo señalando un padre de familia de unos treinta años y su hija de unos dos-…Vio a Tommy saltar del tiovivo en la zona de detrás y vomitar. No se fijo nada más.

Kate asintió.

-¿Algo más?

Ryan negó con tristeza.

-Cuando estén las cintas listas te aviso… Nos vemos en la doce.

Kate asintió.

-Ryan, pásate por la morgue y revisa el cadáver… Aunque tenemos un caso de secuestro entre manos-su voz se rompió cuando acabó la frase- La alarma está dada, tienes que centrarte también en el homicidio y creo que está relacionado así que…

-Sí, si iré a ver si descubro algo-confirmó el detective saliendo de allí.

Kate se acercó hasta donde estaba Sophia y se acomodó a su lado. Miró a Espo y éste asintió levantándose y marchándose tras despedirse de la niña.

Javi se acercó hasta donde había ciertos curiosos y se percató en un hombre con barba y cabello negro que no había visto antes y que sin embargo, le era muy familiar.

Suspiró y volvió su atención hacia otros testigos.

-Dijo que vomitaría si seguía allí subido y saltó-dijo la niña bajito mirando el suelo.

-Ahá… Y… Le vistes donde saltó.

Sophia asintió y señaló el punto exacto donde Tommy había saltado de la atracción.

Kate miró hacia allí.

-¿Viste a Thomas con alguna persona?

Sophia se quedó pensativa y finalmente negó.

-No. Papá siempre dice que no tenemos que hablar con desconocidos.

-¿Y no lo haríais nunca, verdad?

-No.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio. Kate tenía un nudo en la garganta pensando en su hijo y al mismo tiempo intentando mantenerse serena y fuerte para concretar su paradero y sobre todo, encontrarlo sano.

-Kate…

-¿Mmm?

-¿Tommy va a volver, verdad?

-Sí, cariño-susurró mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su rostro al mismo tiempo que Sophia rodeaba su cintura abrazándose con fuerza.

-Yo quiero que vuelva… Yo le quiero…-dijo la niña entre sollozos-Lo que dije esta mañana… Era mentira.

-Lo sé-dijo acariciando su cabello.

* * *

Rick avanzó nada más salir del ascensor en la planta de homicidios y se situó detrás de Kate viendo la pizarra blanca con una foto del cadáver y al otro lado la foto de Tommy con una descripción que habían usado para la alerta ámbar.

-¿Sophia?

-Ella está bien-murmuró.

-¿Tú cómo…?-Rick se calló cuando vio que ella se alejaba y volvía a mirar la pizarra.

Habían pasado un par de horas y no tenían absolutamente nada.

Habían revisado la chaqueta en busca de huellas y ahora descansaba sobre la mesa…

Habían revisado el cadáver y más de lo mismo.

Y ningún testigo había sido de gran ayuda.

Salvo el último.

-Tu hablaste con un hombre…-dijo Kate girándose.

-¿Qué? No… No sé.-contestó nervioso. Realmente todo había sido un shock-Había mucha gente, Beckett. Hablé… Pregunté…Estaba desesperado por buscar a Tommy…

-Un testigo te vio hablando justo después…

-Sí, le pregunté si había visto-se quedó callado recordándolo y de pronto cayó en la cuenta- No llevaba ningún niño…

-¿Cómo era?-preguntó Espo apareciendo con unos papeles y un par de fotografías.

-Alto, moreno, barba más clara… No lo sé-se quejó-Todo pasó muy rápido… pelo negro…ojos…

Espo alzo una foto de las que llevaba en la mano y que le había hecho cuando se había cruzado con él en Central Park.

-Era él.

-Tenemos algo-gritó Espo.

-Yo a ese tipo le conozco… -Kate entrecerró los ojos-.

-Beckett…Ven-llamó Ryan desde la sala de videos-Tenemos las cintas… Tienes que ver esto.

Los tres se acercaron hasta donde estaba Ryan viendo la grabación de seguridad del parque.

La pantalla mostraba parte del parque y parte del tiovivo en funcionamiento. De repente en una de las cámaras se podía observar a Tommy saltando, justo en el lado opuesto donde se encontraba Rick, sentado en el banco observando la atracción.

La falta de visión le impedía ver la desaparición del niño, que se producía en ese mismo momento en la pantalla.

Kate se tapó la boca ahogando un grito cuando vio una mujer de unos treinta y cinco-cuarenta agarrar en brazos a Tommy, quien intentaba zafarse.

El dueño de la atracción se acercó a ver qué sucedía y un hombre, alto con barba y cubriéndose con una gorra le asestó una puñalada haciéndole caer mientras la atracción se paraba y los niños empezaban a bajarse.

La pelirroja, con fuerza, le quitó la chaqueta a Tommy tirándola a un lado y tapándole la boca echó a caminar alejándose de la atracción, mientras el hombre les miraba a lo lejos y se quitaba la gorra dejándola en un banco.

A lo lejos y cambiando de cámaras –distribuidas por todas las farolas del parque- pudieron comprobar cómo se subían en un coche que esperaba en la entrada.

Kate apartó la mirada de la pantalla y golpeó la mesa.

-Sé quien es…-masculló.-Se quien son…


	41. Chapter 41

Espero que lo disfruteis... Gracias por leer y comentar, siempre. Se agradecen mucho los comentarios incluso si es para enviar odio jajaja.

Gracias

* * *

Enredó sus dedos entre los pequeños rizos castaños que se formaban en su cabeza. Tironeó de uno de ellos y sonrió fríamente.

Tommy miró con los ojos llorosos a un lado y a otro. Estaba solo. Sentado en una silla y maniatado en medio de lo que parecía una fábrica abandonada…

-Eres muy guapo-dijo con un tono que heló la sangre del niño pequeño- Sería una lástima que no volvieras a ver a tu mamá…

La pelirroja se inclinó, quedando de cuclillas frente al niño y acarició su frente tironeando su pelo hacía atrás. Su cabello rojizo cubrió su rostro y rápidamente o recolocó detrás de su oreja mientras jugaba con un bisturí para asustar al niño. Detrás de ella, Michael, su socio; se movía nerviosamente con una glock entre sus manos.

Le quitaba el seguro y volvía a colocárselo repetidamente mientras se movía y frotaba su frente con la mano libre.

-Tenemos que irnos… Tenemos que hacer algo…-masculló para bajar su mano de su frente a su barba y rascarse con nervios.

El niño gimoteó llamando su atención. Lo que en un principio parecía un simple sollozo se convirtió en un llanto.

-Quiero ir con mi mamá…-balbuceó con el semblante enrojecido por la desesperación del llanto- Mama…

-¡Kelly, maldita sea, haz que se calle de una puta vez!-gritó Michael.

Tommy lloró más fuerte y su llanto se cortó cuando sintió la mano de la señora pelirroja golpearle en la cara, dándole una bofetada.

Michael asintió y se alejó de ambos yendo hacia la ventana. A fuera, en una zona industrial del Bronx todo estaba en silencio como tenía que ser, las fábricas de esa zona estaban abandonadas.

Era el lugar perfecto para esconderse.

Se giró, cruzándose de brazos, con su arma aun en la mano y señaló a la mujer quien seguía de cuclillas frente al niño, quien evitaba mirarla mientras sorbía por la nariz, cabizbajo, temblando.

-¿Seguimos el plan?

-Claro que si-contestó fríamente.

-¿Entonces?

-Aun no lo haremos… Nos lo llevaremos…

-¿Cómo?

-El niño vendrá con nosotros.

-¿Y cómo mierdas piensas sacarlo? ¡Ya han dado la puta alarma!-se acercó dando pasos agigantados hasta ellos e incrustó el cañón del arma en la frente del niño-Déjame terminar con esto de una puta vez. Kate Beckett pagará por todo lo que te hizo.

Kelly Nieman sonrió con esa sonrisa tan cínica y única que tenía. Se levantó y acarició el brazo de Michael, disuadiéndole de meterle una bala en la frente al muchacho.

El hombre apartó la pistola de la frente de Tommy y éste dio un respingo haciendo reír a los dos.

-Es un pobre niñito con miedo ¿Verdad? ¿Tienes miedo, bebé?-el niño asintió mientras sentía el frío bisturí recorrer su rostro. Su labio tembló y apartó la mirada de los dos adultos sintiendo como un líquido caliente recorría la pernera de su pantalón, haciéndole llorar.-Míralo-dijo Michael agarrándolo del pelo con fuerza, haciéndole gemir de dolor- Encima se ha hecho pis…-rió y miró a Kelly-¿Aun quieres sacarlo de aquí?

-Le haré sufrir un poco más hasta que no pueda más… Y sigamos con el plan establecido-dijo secamente la mujer.

Estaba realmente agradecida de lo que Michael había hecho por y para ella… La había cuidado cuando Jerry, el amor de su vida, el hermano de Michael había fallecido a menos de la detective Beckett.

Había perdido el bebé que esperaba de Jerry por culpa de esa detective y pensó en vengarse… Ahora tenía la oportunidad…Iba a hacérselas pagar con el hijo de la detective. Una vida por otra.

Michael le soltó el cabello, casi haciéndole caer de la silla y se acercó hasta Kelly.

Mike se parecía a su hermano, sin embargo había recurrido a la cirugía estética para hacerlo exactamente como él. Atrapó sus labios en un beso demandante, ansioso, y mordió su labio inferior al separase, acariciando su mejilla.

-Haré lo que tú digas, Kells. Pero creo que sacarlo….

-Déjame a mí.

-Todo tuyo-Michael se separó y se sentó en el suelo para observar lo que tenía preparado su novia.

-Tu mamá se portó muy mal conmigo… Y con mi bebé…-masculló acercándose- Y con el papá de mi bebé… Es hora de que aprenda un poquito-tomó unos mechones rizados del cabello de Tommy y acercó el bisturí a la raíz, lo máximo que pudo. Empezó a cortarlo con esfuerzo, haciendo gritar al niño por los tirones y el dolor que sufría cuando cortaba cada mechón.

La risa de la doctora penetró en su mente.

-Mike, agárralo, que no se mueva.

Michael, con cara de perturbado se acercó a Tommy agarrándolo para que no pataleara, mientras no dejaba de llamar a su mamá.

-¡Mamaaaaa! ¡Mami, mami, mami!

Se levantó de golpe, sintiendo su cuerpo empapado en un sudor frío. Su pequeño cuerpo temblaba sobre la cama que estaba empapada.

-Mami-lloró más fuerte.

Kate abrió la puerta y encendió la luz al mismo tiempo que avanzaba hasta la cama de la habitación de casa de su padre. Tommy lloraba en el centro de la cama como hacía tiempo que no lo veía llorar.

Ella se había quedado a su lado hasta que se había dormido, sin embargo, aún era pronto para que durmiera toda la noche solo y sobre todo, sin despertarse entre malos sueños y recuerdos.

Apretó los labios al recordar la angustia de los últimos días…

-Mami-sollozó escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de su madre, cuando lo abrazó y lo intentó calmar, hincando una rodilla en el colchón.-Mama…

-Shhh, bebé, ya está mi amor…Ya está-acarició su cabecita con ternura, con su cabello más corto que nunca, sin un solo rizo, con esa sensación rasposa bajo la palma de su mano que hacía el hecho de llevarlo cortado casi rapado-Mamá está aquí, amor…

El niño sorbió y balbuceó en su cuello.

-Me he hecho pipí.

Kate lo separó y besó su frente.

-No pasa nada.-dijo con total normalidad- Ven-Kate se levantó de la cama y lo tomó en brazos haciendo que rodeara su cintura con sus piernas sin importarle que mojara su camiseta con el pijama empapado-Vamos a bañarnos…

Tommy apoyó su frente en el hombro de su madre.

-Ellos estaban aquí…Otra vez… Me cortaban el pelo.

-Shh, solo ha sido un recuerdo… Una mala pesadilla mi amor-dijo acariciando la pelusilla de su cabeza y saliendo de la habitación, encontrándose a su padre en el pasillo. Kate le hizo un gesto de que todo estaba controlado y Jim asintió.

Ambos entraron en el baño y Beckett comenzó a desnudar a Thomas, dejando el pijama sucio en el suelo y observando diferentes moretones en sus brazos y su pecho, en su pequeño cuerpecito. Sintió congoja. Y suspiró.

-Mamá…Quiero ver a Rick. ¿Dónde está Rick?-preguntó apenado.

-Rick…Está en su casa bebé.

-¿Por qué él no está en casa del abuelo?

Kate mordió su labio mientras abría el grifo de la ducha.

-Tenía que estar con Sophia…

-Pero mami…

-Tommy-se giró mirándole- Es tarde, vamos a ducharnos, leoncito- Tommy frunció el ceño cuando le llamó así y Kate suspiró- Mañana veremos a Rick y a Sophia-dijo tomándolo en brazos y metiéndolo en la ducha.

Tras la ducha, Kate cambió las sábanas de la cama y miró hacia la ventana. Se mordió el labio y finalmente la abrió levemente para que se aireara la habitación. Se giró y observó de pies en medio de la puerta a su hijo mirando la ventana con terror.

-Venga, vamos a dormir-le tendió la mano- Vamos a mi habitación…

Tommy apretó la mano de su madre y miró la ventana de nuevo.

-Nadie va a venir a por ti, cariño. Todo se acabó…-susurró saliendo de la habitación.-Todo acabó…-dijo casi más para ella que para él.

_17 horas antes…_

-¿Susan Watts? -preguntó frunciendo el ceño.-Todo esto es muy raro, Javi. Jerry Tyson murió, yo le vi, no puede…

-Kate, tu sabes lo que esa gente son capaces de hacer… Susan Watts les ayudó a escapar… -Le enseñó la foto- Y ella misma, sin darse cuenta nos ha llevado a ellos…-dijo señalando la fábrica abandonada.

Kate salió del coche con Espo y miró a lo lejos. Castle estaba con Ryan en el otro coche.

-Él no tenía que venir…-masculló guardando su pistola en el arnés de su pierna y cerrando el velcro de su chaleco anti balas- Esta guerra es mía-dijo caminando hacia donde se encontraba el escritor y su compañero.

El resto del equipo, varios agentes expertos en secuestros y asaltos, vestidos con chaleco, casco y unas armas mejores que una simple block esperaban en diferentes entradas del edificio a que Espo, el encargado en supervisar la misión diera la señal.

Ni siquiera le habían dejado a ella estar al cargo… A Ella, en el secuestro de su propio hijo… Ella que se había mantenido calmada a pesar de las discusiones con Rick y sus compañeros.

-Se siente culpable, Kate-comentó Espo detrás suyo.

Kate se detuvo y le miró seriamente. Él no entendía nada. Tommy no era su hijo.

Javi bufó y se acercó hasta ella.

-Castle, no vas a entrar.

-Tengo que entrar.

-Eres un civil y eres…

-¿El culpable?-terminó la frase- Lo sé. Desde que perdí a Tommy apenas me hablas…Me hablas por obligación, no has dejado que me acerque ni un solo momento, créeme me siento como si la que estuviera ahí fuera Sophia, pero no lo es, y piensas que no me importa…

-Chicos…-Espo se puso entre ambos, pero Kate lo apartó-.

-¡Si no hubieras mirado el maldito teléfono mi hijo no estaría ahí dentro!-exclamó la detective sin remordimientos.-Si, es tu puñetera culpa… Tu puñetera-le golpeo el hombro con fuerza-culpa, Rick.

Castle miró a Kate sin decir nada, sintiendo esas palabras como si fuera un puñal que se clavaba en su pecho.

-Yo…

-Castle…

-No. Me ha quedado todo claro, Kate. Lamento que no entiendas que esto me afecta tanto como a ti… Quizás no soy su padre, pero estas últimas semanas…

Kate le miró seriamente. Tenía razón. Sabía que tenía razón… Pero estaba demasiado dolida, nerviosa y aterrada para poder tener una conversación en ese momento y no centrarse en el edificio que estaba frente a ella.

-No entiendes nada…

-Claro, como lo voy a entender-Rick se quitó el chaleco antibalas donde se podía leer "Escritor" y lo tiró-Esperaré aquí.

Espo miró al equipo y le hizo unas señas, luego miró a Beckett.

-Supongo que Tommy estará mejor si te ve a ti… Pero, déjanos trabajar a nosotros primero, por favor.

Kate asintió y siguió a Ryan, sin mirar a Castle, quien se apartó y fue al coche de Espo para esperar a que todo saliera bien y por fin, poder ver a Tommy. Al mismo tiempo, Javi agarró su rifle de asalto y se fue al edificio de enfrente.

La operación tuvo éxito a pesar que Kate dudó en que todo saliera bien. En el momento que ellos entraban en la sala donde tenían cautivo a su hijo, Javi disparaba desde el otro edificio a la copia de Jerry Tyson, su hermano Mike quien vigilaba la ventana y lo había tenido a tiro.

Por suerte, Nieman estaba alejada de su hijo y pudieron detenerla, sin embargo, al intentar atacarles Kate no pudo evitar vaciar su cargador contra ella.

Tommy lloraba desconsolado en un rincón, con la ropa sucia y el cabello cortado, una estrategia para sacar al niño sin que lo reconocieran. Por suerte, no le había pasado nada más que un par de golpes.

Kate salió del edificio con su hijo en brazos, quien no se soltaba de ella ni un solo segundo. Javi se acercaba al grupo, corriendo.

-Javi, ¿Puedes llamar a mi padre? Dile que todo ha salido bien.

Espo asintió.

-Avisa a Lanie también.

-Lo haré.

Ryan se quedó mirando hacia el coche de Espo. A lo lejos, Castle dio un par de pasos dubitativo. El irlandés miró a su compañera y esta frunció el ceño. Finalmente, y tras dudar en acercarse a Kate desistió y se marchó con Espo.

Kate se acercó hasta la ambulancia que había allí mismo, para ir al hospital y sobre todo que alguien especializado hablara con Tommy para calmarlo y asegurarse que aquello poco a poco quedaría en un mal sueño, en un recuerdo lejano.

* * *

Kate se movió con cuidado de no despertar a Tommy y le miró dormir apaciblemente en el centro de la cama que habían compartido.

La luz del día entraba a través de la cortina.

No podía apartar la mirada de su hijo.

El miedo que había sentido durante su desaparición había quedado olvidado con la satisfacción de verle dormir con tranquilidad, a su lado. Suspiró y sintió como una lágrima resbalaba por su rostro, secándola con su pulgar.

Acarició la espalda del pequeño que se removió ante el contacto y finalmente salió de la habitación dejando la puerta abierta por si Tommy se despertaba.

Bajó las escaleras de casa de su padre y entró en la cocina donde el olor a café recién hecho le esperaba.

Se sirvió una taza y se asomó al salón observando a su padre, mirar las noticias deportivas.

-¿Quién ganó?

Jim miró a su hija.

-¿Has dormido algo?

-Bueno…-se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y él?

-Se ha dormido de nuevo hace un ratito…-sonrió y dio un sorbo a su café.

-Gracias por dejarnos quedarnos aquí, papá.

-Kate eso ni se pregunta-hizo una pausa-Esta también es tu casa…

La detective asintió. No hubiera sido agradable regresar al loft… Ni tan siquiera tenía ganas de ir a su apartamento donde aún quedaban la mitad de cosas…

Entró en la cocina para buscar algo con lo que engañar el hambre que estaba sintiendo en ese momento y mientras buscaba entre los armarios. Sonó el timbre.

Escuchó como su padre iba hacia la puerta y a lo lejos unos murmullos procedentes de la conversación con su interlocutor.

-Katie… Vienen a verte-escuchó como decía su padre, a medida que se acercaba, con un tono bastante serio. Demasiado serio.

-Si es Rick…-dijo de espaldas y cuando se giró, dispuesta a decirle que necesitaban hablar pero ese no era el momento ni el lugar, se quedó paralizada.

-Hola Katie.

-Ethan…


	42. Chapter 42

Espero que no os enfadeis mucho. Gracias por leer y comentar.

* * *

Golpeó la puerta varias veces con los nudillos cerrados. No le importaba si era tarde, temprano o si era inoportuno.

Tenía que hablar con él.

Siguió golpeando unos segundos hasta que Rick le abrió la puerta, con una tiara que recogía su flequillo, unas alas de hada rosa en su espalda y una varita en la mano libre.

Castle la miró con seriedad.

Beckett se quitó la capucha de su sudadera y le miró con seriedad pero justo cuando fue a increparle, Sophia apareció en la puerta tirándose a sus brazos, contenta de que la detective hubiera regresado.

Tras unos segundos que le parecieron eternos, la pequeña salió corriendo a su habitación y su padre se quitaba las cosas con las que había estado jugando con ella.

Kate miró de reojo las cajas de sus cosas que seguían allí después de dos días en casa de su padre.

-¿Cómo está Thomas?

-¿Le llamaste tú?

Rick frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué?

-¡Tu le avisaste!-dijo Kate, completamente seria y afirmando en lugar de preguntando.

-¿A quién?

-No te hagas el estúpido conmigo, Castle. Sé que fuiste tú… Sé que llamaste a Ethan…Me dijo que te vio…Y ¡Eres un puto rencoroso!-exclamó.

-Baja la voz-le pidió él.

-No, no me da la gana-dijo moviéndose por el salón- Porque se trata de mi hijo aquí… Se trata de…

-No. No le dije dónde estabas –agarró su muñeca con bastante fuerza para impedir que Kate se moviera y le encarara- Pero era de lógica que tarde o temprano se enterara…-masculló.

-No tenías derecho a…

-¡Que yo no le llamé, maldita sea, Beckett!-bufó molesto.

Rick alzó la mirada hacia las escaleras y vio a su madre allí arriba mirando. El negó para hacerle saber que todo estaba bien.

-El también tenía derecho a saberlo, es su padre al fin y al cabo-soltó como un dardo venenoso.

-No es su padre… No es nada…. –jadeó- Ahora mismo… ¡Arrrrg! No entiendes nada.

-Sí, si lo entiendo. Te he dado tu espacio, Kate. Pero no puedo más.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir que… Atraes al drama… Buscas problemas donde no hay y eso… Eso te gusta.

-¿Qué a mí me gusta? ¡Fue tu maldita culpa que secuestraran a mi hijo!

Rick la miró dolido.

-No fue mi culpa, y lo sabes. Ahora estas dolida… Tienes miedo… Pero no voy a dejar que me destruyas a mí o a mis hijas. Así que…Si eso es lo que quieres… Lo siento, Beckett….-dijo seriamente.

-No te preocupes… Vendré a por mis cosas-dijo y se dirigió a la puerta y cerró de un portazo.

Una vez fuera, se apoyó en la puerta y se dejó llevar por las ganas de llorar que tenía. Tan solo le faltaba esa discusión con Rick. Después de que él fuera su único apoyo… De todas formas; ella se lo había buscado tras acusarle de ser el culpable de Tommy.

* * *

Era medio día cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta del hogar de los Beckett. Jim no se hizo esperar mucho y segundos después abrió la puerta topándose con Richard Castle frente a él con cara de arrepentido.

El abogado le miró con seriedad.

-Hola Richard.

-Jim…-suspiró- ¿Está Kate?

El hombre le miró y negó lentamente.

-Tampoco está en su apartamento…

-Tenía cita con el psicólogo por Tommy… Y se han ido a dar un paseo.

Rick asintió dolido porque no le hubiera avisado pero aliviado de que Ethan no estuviera con ella… Suspiró y se dio la vuelta. A medio camino se giró y miro al que era su suegro… ¿O lo había sido?

-Gracias, Jim.

El hombre asintió y suspiró. Cerró la puerta y miró a su hija que estaba sentada en el salón abrazando a Tommy, besando su cabecita pelona.

-¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir?

-No lo sé-dijo sintiendo que las ganas de llorar regresaban.

-Pero…

-Las cosas son mejor así, papá-dijo seriamente. Tommy se removió en su regazo-Shh… Amor, estoy aquí, sigue durmiendo.

-¿Tu te encuentras mejor?

Kate asintió mirando a su padre.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, solo fue un vomito… Por los nervios-dijo mordiéndose el labio.

Jim decidió no insistir y salió al patio para encontrarse con Ethan, que llegaba en ese momento.

Se saludaron cordialmente.

* * *

-¿Tommy, estás listo?

-Sí, mamá.

-Venga, llegaremos tarde al colegio.

Kate empezó a guardas las cosas de su hijo en la mochila, cuando sintió unas manos en su cintura y el cuerpo enorme de Ethan pegarse al suyo.

-Aparta.

-Oh, vamos…

-Apártate o te pegaré un tiro, tú mismo. Además, mi padre puede despertarse en cualquier momento…

-Otras veces no te importaba… ¿Recuerdas cuando vivíamos con él?

-Como olvidarlo-masculló Kate.

-Tommy era tan pequeñito-se separó de la detective y le dio una palmada en su trasero, haciendo que esta le mirara con mala cara.

Ethan se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, aun a medio vestir y miró a Kate.

-Tengo billetes para la semana que viene… Para Tommy y para mí, mientras tú terminas de arreglar todo. ¿Te parece?

Kate asintió completamente ausente.

Aun quedaba hablar con su jefe, con sus compañeros, sus amigos, con Tommy… Y lo más importante, con Rick.

Cerró los ojos por un segundo mientras Ethan seguía con su verborrea y ella le ignoraba. Frotó su frente. Las palabras de Rick se repetían en su mente constantemente…Y eran ciertas… Ella atraía el drama a su vida.

_-¿A qué has venido?_

_-¿No puedo visitaros? Pensaba que si… Acabo de regresar de Japón…_

_Kate asintió. Ambos estaban en el jardín, lejos de los oídos del padre de Kate y por supuesto de su hijo._

_Beckett se sentó en las escaleras de madera que daban al césped. Ethan seguía de pie, tan rudo como siempre._

_-Y… venía leyendo el New York Ledger, Había una noticia muy interesante… Cuando llegué me encontré de casualidad con tu novio…_

_Kate le miró con seriedad._

_-¿Qué quieres Ethan?_

_-Mis abogados y mis padres creen que lo mejor es…_

_Kate frunció el ceño._

_-¿Qué es lo mejor…?_

_-Que la custodia de Tommy la tenga yo._

_-¿Qué?-Kate sintió que le faltaba el aire. Sintió que de golpe todo le daba vueltas y se levantó agarrándose a una de las barandas de madera de la casa. Sintió que todo lo que había vivido era nada en comparación con eso._

_-Bueno… Al fin y al cabo… Yo puedo ser lo que sea, Kate… Pero conmigo Tommy no ha estado nunca en peligro._

_-Nunca le has tenido más de tres días, Ethan- se quejó- ¿Crees que contigo estará bien? ¿Por qué demonios… Porque ahora?-gruñó-¿Tú has hablado con Rick? Por eso…Por eso has venido aquí…_

_Beckett no paraba de dar vueltas y despotricar. Quería matarlos a los dos. Porque nada le importaba más que su hijo… Y eso era lo que estaba en juego._

_-Entonces… -carraspeó el rubio- Sabes que yo tengo dinero…Y mis padres más… Tu trabajo es peligroso…Yo puedo establecerme por fin en Chicago…Y mis padres me ayudarían. ¿Quieres ir a juicio? No ganarías Kate. Y aunque ese niño no lleve mi apellido… Es de mi sangre._

_-Nunca te has hecho cargo de él…-dijo seria y entonces, lo supo. Supo lo que tenía que hacer- Y si… ¿Y si me mudo yo a Chicago? Podemos estar cerca… Compartir la custodia._

_Ethan sonrió._

-¿Mamá?-preguntó Tommy entrando en la cocina.- ¡Estoy listo para regresar al colegio!

Kate sonrió y observó como Ethan comía cereales sin importarle el logro de su hijo. Suspiró y salió de allí abrazando a su pequeño.

-Vamos, enano… -le besó su cabecita- Hora de ir al colegio.

-¡Y veré a Sophia!

Kate se mordió el labio.

* * *

Aparcó como siempre en segunda fila casi en la puerta del colegio y tras echar un vistazo por el retrovisor central, se giró para observar de frente a Thomas.

-¿Estás bien?

El niño asintió, sentado en su silla especial.

-Sabes que…Aun es pronto… Quieres…Que vayamos…

-No, mami, quiero ir al colegio-asintió. Kate sonrió, feliz de que su hijo estuviera cada vez mejor... Saliendo del trauma y las secuelas que le habían dejado aquel mal recuerdo… Kate temía que el cambio brusco de ciudad le afectara y diera pasos atrás en su recuperación.

-Cariño…-dijo bajando del coche y bajándole a él y tendiéndole su mochila.- ¿A ti te gustaría vivir con papá?

-¿Con Ethan?

Kate asintió y frunció el ceño.

-No… No sé… ¿Por qué?

-Por que… A Mami le van a cambiar de trabajo… E iremos a vivir a Chicago.

Tommy abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Rick y Sophia también vendrán?

-No… No creo.

-Pero mami…

Kate suspiró y sintió que las ganas de vomitar regresaban a ella. Aquella situación no era para nada sana.

-Tommy-Beckett suspiró.

Aquello era más difícil de explicar de lo que en un principio había pensado.

-¡Tommy!

-¿Beckett?-preguntó Castle a su espalda. La detective se giró y observó de reojo como los niños se abrazaban como si no hubieran estado un par de días sin verse ni hubiera pasado nada…. Ni siquiera el secuestro.

Rick la miró pálidamente. Probablemente había escuchado parte de la conversación.

El timbre del colegio sonó avisándoles que era la hora de entrar.

-¿Papá, podemos entrar solos?

-¿Si, mami?

Los dos adultos asintieron y se despidieron de sus hijos. Era extraño estar ahí como tantas otras veces habían estado discutiendo… Claro que ahora todo era diferente… Pero con un final bastante parecido.

-¿Te marchas?

Kate no dijo nada.

-¿Te mudas a Chicago?

-Yo…Lo siento…

Rick sintió como su corazón se rompía en pedazos.

-Es… ¿Lo del otro día?

-Lo siento Castle, tengo que irme…-murmuró-Pasaré más tarde a por mis cosas.

Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la detective había salido huyendo mientras él se quedaba allí, mirando a la nada, sin comprender lo que acababa de suceder…


	43. Chapter 43

Gracias por los comentarios, por tomar el tiempo de leer y por aceptar la espera. ;-)

Si todo sale como lo esperado...Quedan 7 capitulos para terminar el fic... JAJAJA. Sorry. Sorrynotsorry. La historia no dará para más... 50 capitulos es un buen numero y jamás había escrito un fic tan largo ^^

Y sobre todo mil mil mil mil gracias por los 700 reviews! **700!**

* * *

La noche era estrellada y cálida, bastante más cálida de lo habitual; pero era agradable poderse sentar en el porche de casa de su padre después de trabajar durante todo el día y de además de ello tener que dar explicaciones sobre por qué Castle ya no iba a colaborar más con la policía.

Suspiró y se mordió el labio y miró el cielo.

Ojalá su madre estuviera allí con ella…

No. Si su madre estuviera viva, probablemente la mayoría de errores que había cometido en el pasado…No hubieran pasado.

Y con bastante certeza, sabía que aquello sería no tener a su pequeño con ella.

Sintió un pequeño retorcijón en su vientre.

Porque conocer a Ethan había sido el mayor error de su vida, sin embargo, las consecuencias había sido el mejor regalo que la vida le había otorgado.

Miró hacia atrás cuando escuchó un ruido y observó a su padre cerrando con cuidado la puerta. Se agachó a recoger una pelota de baseball del suelo y la lanzó varias veces al aire, recogiéndola al vuelo.

Sonrió y palmeó el sitio que había a su lado en las escaleras que daban al hogar familiar de los Beckett.

Jim no dudó en sentarse al lado de su hija y su pecho se hinchó cuando Katie apoyó su cabeza en su hombro como cuando era una niña.

-¿Estás segura de esto, cariño?

-¿mmm?-alzó la mirada buscando la de su padre.

-Mudarte a Chicago… Con ese…

-No, ósea, si, pero papá aunque me mude a Chicago yo estaré en mi casa con mi hijo… Ethan no volverá a mi vida… No de esa forma.

Jim suspiró.

-Katie…He estado hablando con colegas…

Kate se sentó mejor para encarar la conversación su padre y le prestó completa atención.

-Está difícil…La situación. Aunque Thomas no tenga sus apellidos, Él es el padre de tu hijo y está como tal en la partida de nacimiento-hizo una mueca- Pero podríamos luchar… Ir a juicio.

-No.

-Katherine, él ha pagado el colegio, está bien y le visita de vez en cuando, pero tiene responsabilidades…Otro tipo de responsabilidades con su hijo-bufó-Tommy ha aprendido cosas con Richard…Ha pasado días jugando con él, eso también es importante.

Kate sintió sus ojos humedecerse. Y tenía razón. Rick había tratado a Tommy como suyo casi desde el primer día que se conocían…O desde que habían empezado a llevarse bien… Pero ella había metido la pata hasta el fondo…

Además que era bastante tozuda.

-Yo…

-Tienes que hablar con él… Explicarle… Él lo entenderá, pero así… Además de sentirse culpable por todo no entiende nada, hija.

-Lo sé, papá. Pero esto…Tommy, el secuestro…Los problemas con Ethan.-bufó- Él puede hacer mucho daño si se lo propone…Y yo sólo quiero estar con mi hijo. Esto es cosa mía.

-Katie… ¿Le has preguntado a Thomas lo que él quiere?

Kate sintió como su labio tembló y negó.

-Papá… Él tiene sus hijas. Sería implicarlas…Y no sería justo…

-Yo sólo digo que Rick también tiene dinero.

-No…

-Piénsalo-dijo acariciando su mano.

-Papá, lo siento. Está todo decidido. Me han dado el traslado. Nos vamos en tres días.

* * *

Rick terminó de secar el pelo de su hija, tras bañarla y ponerle el pijama de los Minions. Agarró el cepillo y le desenredó el pelo con cuidado, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Acarició algunas hebras más claras del pelo castaño de su hija y volvió a tomar el cepilló.

-Auch. Papá…Ten cuidado.

Rick se disculpó.

-Me gustaba más cuando me peinaba Kate…

Ambos se quedaron callados. Rick por qué no supo que contestar ante aquello.

Sophia se giró y tomó el cepillo para ahora peinar ella a su padre mientras se sentaba en su regazo. Luego dejó el cepillo a un lado y le pasó sus pequeños deditos por su pelo y finalmente se abrazó a él hundiendo su rostro en el cuello mientras le rodeaba con sus bracitos, esperando que la cargara hacia la cama.

Rick la llevó hasta su cama donde en la habitación habían un par de juguetes, alguno de Tommy.

Se sentó en la cama a los pies de Sophia y le acarició la tripa y las piernas para conseguir que se durmiera.

-¿Papi?

-¿Qué, cariño?

-¿Me enseñarás a leer para leer los mensajes de Tommy?

Rick sonrió.

-Por supuesto.

Se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Buenas noches, Sophi.

-Buenas noches papi.

Rick se levantó y tras cerrar la luz salió y cerró la puerta comprobando que su hija ya se había dormido.

Bajó las escaleras hacia la cocina topándose con su madre leyendo una revista.

-¿Vas a dejar todo así?

-Ella lo ha querido así, madre…

-Pensaba que no eras tan cobarde…-murmuró, haciendo que Rick, antes de perderse en su habitación soltara un suspiro hondo.

* * *

Rick vio como Sophia jugaba en el parque junto con Tommy, a unos metros, Ethan reía con unos amigos sentados en un banco apenas vigilando al niño.

Apretó sus labios y se relajó cuando el niño se acercó.

-Rick!

-Thomas-sonrió forzadamente, sin sentir un dolor en su pecho por todo lo que había pasado con el niño.

El niño saltó sobre sus brazos y Castle le abrazó.

-Tengo una pregunta.

-Dime, campeón.

-¿Chicago está muy lejos?

-Un poquito.

-¿Pero podréis venir a verme?

-Claro que sí.

-Por que yo quiero que vengáis… -Rick sonrió y cuando dejó al niño en el suelo, viéndole cada vez más recuperado del trauma que había sufrido, acarició su cabeza pelona sin rizos y levantó la vista topándose con Kate.

-¡Mamá!-sonrió el niño y luego echó a correr.

Kate miró hacia donde estaba Ethan y rodó los ojos.

-He recogido todo de tu casa-murmuró-Y…Me he despedido de los chicos por ti…

-Yo…Iré también. –Rick hizo una pausa-¿Ya te vas?

-Sí, bueno, Tom se va esta noche con Ethan por que necesita estar allí para abrir el taller que ha montado con unos amigos… Así el lunes Tommy empieza la escuela allí sin problema… Y yo me iré mañana por la tarde en tren…-carraspeó-con algunas cosas de la mudanza…

Rick asintió.

Kate dudó y fue a hablar pero Castle se adelantó alargando su mano.

Beckett la miró interrogante y finalmente se la estrechó.

-Ha sido un placer trabajar contigo, detective. Nikki Heat siempre serás tú.

Sus ojos se humedecieron.

-Castle…-jadeó.

Rick se acercó sin poder evitarlo, sintiendo que su corazón iba a salírsele del pecho y justo cuando sus labios iban a juntarse como si nada hubiera pasado, desvió su rostro y besó su mejilla, casi rozando la comisura de sus labios.

Kate se sintió abrumada y mareada. Sintió como sus piernas temblaban y como un tirón se producía en su estomago. No sabía si por el malestar de los últimos días, los nervios, los cambios o por ese beso que significaba tanto.

-Lo de Tommy… Estaba asustada…Actué mal.

Rick negó, tratando de quitarle importancia. Ya daba igual. Ya la había perdido…Su relación se había roto definitivamente…

-Me hubiera encantado terminar de otra forma…-susurró.

Kate hizo el amago de nuevo de hablar. De contarle todo. De detenerle. Y besarle con todas las ganas del mundo… Olvidarse de todo. De pedir ayuda. De dejarse ayudar. Sin embargo, Rick llamó a Sophia y ambos se marcharon en dirección al metro después de despedirse de Tommy, dejando a la detective mirando a la nada.

* * *

Martha alzó la vista y vio a su hijo mirar el reloj y dejarse caer en el sofá abatido. Martha miró a Alexis quien estaba recostada en el otro sofá mirando su teléfono y se encogió de hombros al mirar a su abuela.

Sophia jugaba entretenida con un par de muñecas en el suelo del despacho de su padre mientras se suponía que estaba viendo una película de dibujos animados.

La actriz agarró su copa de vino y se acercó hasta la mesa.

La dejó sobre la mesa, sorprendiendo al escritor.

-¿En serio, Richard? ¿Así te he educado?

Rick frunció el ceño sin comprender.

Alexis se sentó.

-¿Qué?

-¿Ya está? Después de todo… Después de dar mil vueltas…Del tira y afloja… de las peleas con los niños… De seguirla a todos lados… De ser una familia…

-¿Qué?

-Por el amor de dios…

-Papá… ¿La vas a dejar irse?-interrumpió su hija.

Rick abrió los ojos sorprendido ante la pregunta de su hija y las miró a ambas.

Negó lentamente.

-No sé a que estas esperando… Pero como no corras…La mujer de tu vida se te va a escapar…

Castle miró al despacho dubitativo y luego a su hija.

-¿Estás de acuerdo con todo?

Alexis asintió.

-Pero…

-Richard…

-Madre, cállate un momento-increpó Rick, completamente nervioso y en lugar de ofender a su madre la hizo reír.

-Alexis…Si todo sale bien…Habrán cambios…

Alexis lo sopesó durante un segundo, no había dudas. Su padre tenía que dar el paso.

-Hazlo.

Rick se levantó nervioso y fue a buscar su chaqueta. Se perdió en el despacho un segundo buscando una cosa que había comprado hacía unas semanas y la había guardado, aterrado por precipitarse.

Se despidió de Sophia y sus otras chicas le desearon suerte y salió corriendo bajando las escaleras mientras tocaba una pequeña cajita que guardaba en su bolsillo. Si todo salía bien, él la recuperaría…Y daría el gran paso, dando así un cambio a su vida…

Miró el reloj de su muñeca.

Sólo esperaba llegar a tiempo…


	44. Chapter 44

Más o menos es lo que imagine junto con que os puede recordar a alguna serie, no obstante, después de leer comentarios pensé en cambiarlo completamente y separarlos para que asi no se cumplieran vuestras predicciones, pero bueno... Ahi vamos... ^^'

Gracias por leer y comentar! (creeis que llegaré a los 1000 coments cuando acabe el fic?) jajaja Quedan 6 capitulos :O

* * *

La calle 42 con la avenida Park debía estar prácticamente intransitable a esas horas. Bufó molesto y miró su reloj. Escuchó el claxon de otros coches y se exasperó.

No esperó más.

Le tendió unos billetes al taxista y bajó del taxi sorteando un par de ciclistas que corrían entre los coches. Echó a correr por medio de la carretera evitando todos los automóviles y finalmente llegó hasta la Grand Central Station.

Rick abrió la puerta y cuando fue a acceder dentro de la estación, una mujer le miró de soslayo y le adelantó.

Como buen caballero sostuvo la puerta y decidió pasar detrás de ella.

Corrió las escaleras bajando los escalones de dos en dos hasta acercarse al panel de información y a las taquillas de venta de billetes mientras los transeúntes seguían su camino en dirección al tren que debían tomar para llegar a su destino.

Dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo. En otra ocasión se hubiera parado a observar con detalle la magnífica arquitectura del edificio con la que miles de turistas al día se quedaban impresionados, sin embargo; en ese momento no tenía tiempo de ponerse a disfrutar.

Tenía que encontrar el tren de Kate y tenía que hacerlo antes de que se fuera. Se giró para echar a correr y chocó con un hombre que le miró molesto.

Castle se disculpó como pudo y echó a caminar con rapidez.

La cola de la taquilla era realmente larga… Se tomó unos segundos para pensar y decidió seguir su instinto.

Entre los dos niveles, había unos 44 andenes y 67 vías. Recordó la conversación de Sophia con Tommy y como pudo escuchar a Kate corregirle. Vía 27. Anden 8.

Siguiendo su instinto, las vías y los andenes de menor número debían estar en el nivel inferior. Bajó una de las rampas ignorando por completo el ruido de la gente a su alrededor… Como si todo y todos se hubieran desvanecido dejándolo solo, en mitad de la estación con el único objetivo de recuperarla.

Respiró hondo tomándose un segundo de descanso y se saltó la seguridad como pudo, evitando al guardia que custodiaba la entrada a las vías y por suerte pudo encontrar el andén ocho y la vía 27 más rápidamente de lo que supuso.

Sin embargo; demasiado tarde.

El tren había arrancado veinte segundos antes de que llegara…

Se quedó parado mirando como el tren se perdía a lo lejos mientras su corazón se ralentizaba. Hubiera deseado ser más rápido. Más valiente y detenerla días atrás… Cuando ella se despidió de todo el mundo menos de él.

Maldijo su cabezonería y pateó el suelo.

Se giró y siguió su camino de regreso, cuando se quedó mirando a un hombre que esperaba en el andén de pie y parecía trabajador de la compañía.

-¿Disculpe? ¿El tren que se acaba de marchar… Es… Va en dirección Chicago?

El hombre canoso y con un frondoso bigote le miró confundido.

-No, muchacho, estás completamente confundido.

Rick frunció el ceño.

-Los trenes en dirección a Chicago salen de Penn Station.

-¿Qué?-El rostro de Rick cambió por completo y echó a correr-Gracias-gritó a lo lejos.

Después de esquivar a las personas de la estación que entraban y salían y subir al nivel superior, abrió las puertas de la estación y saliendo a la calle echó a correr por las aceras de Manhattan, calle abajo en dirección a la calle 31.

A la altura de la 39, todo estaba cortado por una cinta policial.

Rick maldijo su mala suerte y se acercó hasta la cinta amarilla para intentar hablar con algún agente y solucionar su problema o buscar una solución para llegar a la estación con tiempo suficiente.

Se hizo espacio entre el tumulto que observaban la escena del crimen e intentó llamar la atención del policía, sin mucha suerte hasta que su paciencia se agotó.

Rick alzó la cinta amarilla.

-Señor no puede pasar.

-Llevo media hora intentándole decir que tengo que pasar… Tengo que llegar como sea a la estación… Tengo que…

-No puede pasar por aquí, Hay un aviso de bomba…Y como puede comprobar hay tres fallecidos ahí mismo…-el agente hizo una pausa- Podría ir por otra avenida…

-Perdería demasiado tiempo-masculló Castle.

-No es mi problema.

Rick bufó molesto ante la contestación del agente de policía, de la 54, un chaval por lo visto recién graduado en la academia e intentó pasar de nuevo la cinta policial.

-Señor, le advierto, si sigue así le tendré que detener por desacato…Y por faltarle a un agente…

-A mi… No sabe quién soy yo…

-Ni me interesa…

-Soy amigo del alcalde…Y colaboro con…

-¡Suficiente!-dijo sacando sus esposas, cansado de escuchar a Castle.

-¡Eh, eh, eh!-Rick se giró como pudo aun siendo retenido por el agente y jamás estuvo más contento de encontrarse con Espo y Ryan-Jackson, está con nosotros.

El agente Jackson miró confundido a Espo, pero el detective era demasiado conocido en la 54 y asintió soltando a Castle.

Rick se frotó las muñecas y miró con cara de inocencia a sus amigos quienes les miraron entre confundidos y enfadados.

Lo separaron del gentío y mientras que Rick les explicaba lo que estaba ocurriendo y lo que necesitaba, los dos detectives relajaron su rostro y sonrieron, contentos por la decisión del escritor.

-Venga, te ayudaremos…-dijo Ryan yendo hacia su coche oficial que estaba aparcado a unos metros.

Rick le miró dudando.

-Venga, Castle. Tienes que recuperar a nuestra jefa-Espo se sentó en el asiento del conductor y conectó la sirena de policía.

Castle no lo dudó, jamás llegaría más rápido a Penn Station que yendo con la policía.

* * *

Los tres se bajaron del coche tras aparcar sobre la acera y entraron en la estación. El agobio les recibió sin piedad. Esa estación recibía muchísimos más pasajeros que Grand Central Station.

-Vamos-dijo Ryan tras mirar el panel- Su anden esta por allí.

Los dos detectives decidieron acompañarle hasta allí para que pudiera pasar sin tener problemas con la seguridad de la estación. En todo momento enseñaron sus placas facilitándole el camino a su amigo.

Después de evitar a todos los pasajeros que había por el medio, llegaron al andén donde en menos de cinco minutos saldría el tren en dirección a Chicago.

-Hasta aquí-dijo Espo cuando pasaron el control de seguridad- Ahora te toca a ti hacer tu parte… ¿Ok?

Rick asintió y chocó el puño con sus dos amigos.

-Gracias chicos.

-Buena suerte, Castle.

-Trae de vuelta a la jefa.

Rick asintió y echó a correr por el andén mientras alzaba la cabeza por entre el gentío y miraba por todos los vagones buscando a Beckett… Hasta que no tardó en divisarla a unos metros de distancia, casi entrando en el vagón que le correspondía, mostrándole el billete al revisor.

-¡Kaaaate! ¡Kaaaaaaaate!

Rick apartó a unos adolescentes mochileros que le impedían el paso mientras ella buscaba la procedencia de la voz que le acababa de llamar, hasta que llegó hasta ella.

Ambos se miraron sin decir nada.

-Kate…

Rick respiró hondo, recuperando el aliento después de todo y tomando el valor necesario para hablar con ella.

-¿Castle?

Rick se quedó paralizado. Callado, mientras la observaba.

-¿Qué…que haces aquí?

-Te despediste de todos… Y no lo hiciste de mí.

Kate abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿De verdad él estaba allí porque no se había despedido?

-Nos vimos en el parque…

-Eso no fue una despedida… Porque… Porque no voy a dejar que te vayas.

El corazón de Beckett palpitó con fuerza cuando escuchó las palabras que le acababa de decir.

-¿Cómo?

-Me preguntas que hago aquí…-movió sus manos- Es evidente… Vengo a por ti…

-Rick…No…No me hagas esto…No puedo…Ya he pedido el traslado…Tommy está allí…

El altavoz les interrumpió, avisando que en dos minutos se cerrarían las puertas y el tren arrancaría.

-Kate…No… Tú perteneces a Nueva York. Tu vida está aquí. No dejaré que…-movió su cabeza negando-No te voy a perder…Conocerte fue…Me cambió la vida, pensaba que jamás me pasaría algo así pero pasó y…

-Rick…

A estas alturas ambos estaban llorando mientras hablaban y no dejaban de mirarse.

-Castle, lo siento. Te lo tendría que haber dicho antes… Yo sé que tu no fuiste el culpable de lo de Tommy…Pero eso…

-Shhh… No me importa nada… Te ayudaré con Tommy. Somos una familia.

Kate le acarició la mano sintiendo que sus ojos le picaban por las lagrimas y que su garganta se secaba sintiendo un vacio en el estomago.

-¿Van a subir o no?-preguntó el revisor desde el tren.

-Lo siento.-murmuró Kate subiendo.

-No-exclamó Rick, viendo como Kate subía y no lo dudó, subió detrás de ella agarrándole la mano.

-¿Qué haces?-exclamó intentando hablar bajito para que nadie les mirara como estaban haciendo y que el revisor no se percatara que Castle iba a viajar sin billete.

-Te seguiré donde haga falta…No me he quedado casi sin pulmones, equivocado de estación y casi detenido para dejarte ir ahora…Ni Ethan…Ni nadie impedirá que esté contigo…-dijo serio- Tu me amas como yo te amo a ti… Ethan no se quedará con el niño…-Rick removió sus manos buscando la cajita que llevaba en la chaqueta y la sacó con torpeza mostrándosela.

Se arrodilló ante la cara de sorpresa de ella.

-Nadie nos separara… Y Te seguiré donde haga falta si te casas conmigo.

Kate abrió la boca sin saber que decir, completamente sonrojada, llorando y sin saber dónde mirar, sintiéndose observada por el resto de pasajeros.

Deseo decirle que guardara eso…O simplemente agarrar el anillo y tirarlo por la ventana. El matrimonio no era la solución para su discusión o para recuperar a su hijo, aunque su padre le hubiera recomendado hablar con Castle… Pues con su ayuda podría hacerle frente a Ethan y su familia. Suspiró. Nunca había pasado por esa situación…Y mucho menos después de todo lo vivido…

Sin embargo y aunque deseara saltar del tren en marcha en ese momento y no ver la carita de Rick y su mirada en ese momento pidiéndole matrimonio, ella jamás había sentido nada igual.

-Di que si…-murmuró- Somos una familia.

Kate asintió lentamente aun llorando.

Rick no tardó en levantarse y asaltarla, agarrarla por la cintura y besarla con las ganas que llevaba acumulando esos días.

Kate le correspondió, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, sin ganas de soltarse hasta que la falta de oxigeno les obligó.

Ambos dejaron sus frentes pegadas, mirándose a los ojos de cerca, llorando y sonriendo.

-Has dicho que si.

-Sí.

-Podremos con todo…

Los aplausos de los demás pasajeros no se hicieron esperar.

Rick miró a un lado viendo a la gente y rió.

-Estamos yendo a Chicago…

-Estas yendo sin billete-susurró Kate.

-Contigo iré a donde haga falta, Kate. De verdad.

Kate acarició con su índice los labios de él y le besó. Tenían tanto que hablar… Tenía tanto que decirle.

-Rick… Tenemos que hablar…

-Y lo haremos…-volvió a besarla- Y hablaremos con Ethan. Él no se saldrá con la suya…

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-alzó la ceja.

-Espo y Ryan…Até cabos…-se encogió de hombros-Y te conozco bien…Harías lo que sea por ese niño…Y yo también, no lo dudes nunca.

Kate asintió.

Aun así, todavía tenían una conversación pendiente… Sin embargo, lo importante en ese momento era que estaban juntos y que estaban viajando a Chicago para recuperar a Thomas y volver a Nueva York, a su vida, a ser la familia que eran y a empezar de nuevo… Casándose.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó Rick.

-Si...Si...Sólo es el vaivén del tren y todo lo acontecido.

Rick besó su cabeza y la abrazó sonriendo.


	45. Chapter 45

Esto sigue poco a poco...Gracias por la paciencia, ha sido una semana "dura" y rara... Veremos como sigue esto...Gracias por leer y por comentar.

Juno, No hace falta que diga nada...Tu ya lo sabes.

* * *

Kate miraba por la ventana completamente perdida en sus pensamientos. Sonrió recordando como Rick había acabado convenciendo al revisor que había perdido su billete y había comprado otro a bordo para no tener que bajarse del tren.

Acarició levemente el anillo en su dedo anular. Un anillo bastante sencillo pero valioso. Sobre todo, por su significado.

Se mordió el labio y se sobre saltó cuando Rick se sentó a su lado y la tomó de la mano.

-¿Quieres?-preguntó ofreciéndole gominolas que había comprado en el vagón restaurante.

Kate arrugó su nariz y negó.

¿Gominolas a esas horas?

-Tenía hambre…-se encogió de hombros el escritor, casi leyendo los pensamientos de su chica.

Kate curvó la comisura de sus labios en algo parecido a una sonrisa y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él. Tan sólo quedaba menos de una hora para que el tren llegara a Union Station en Chicago.

Suspiró.

Rick enredó sus dedos en el cabello de ella, acariciando su pelo.

-Todo va ir bien…

Kate se acomodó mejor.

-¿Cómo están las niñas?

-Bien, al principio mi madre alucinó cuando le dije que iba para Chicago, pero no le ha importado quedarse con ellas… Sophia está deseando verte a ti y a Tommy.

Kate sonrió y sintió un nudo en el estomago. Sólo deseaba que todo saliera bien…Que las cosas con Ethan no se complicaran…Poder regresar a Nueva York, a su vida, a su empleo…Y poder empezar una vida con Castle. Sin embargo, aun quedaba mucho que hablar….

-He hablado con tu padre…

Kate se separó de él y le miró.

-Dice que si ocurre algo…Está dispuesto a tomar un vuelo lo antes posible para venir a Chicago… ¿Por qué demonios cogiste un tren?-preguntó Rick cambiando de tema e intentando estirar las piernas- Se hace eterno.

-Por que no me sobra el dinero y tenía cajas que traer…

-Buen punto.

Kate sonrió negando y volvió a entrelazar su mano con la de él.

-He quedado con Ethan en casa de sus padres…

Rick asintió y volvió a hacer que Kate se acomodara y se relajara lo que quedaba de trayecto.

* * *

Después de llegar a Union Station y recoger sus cosas, salieron de la estación mientras Rick llevaba todas las cosas y pararon un taxi para que les llevara hasta un hotel.

Descansaron un rato y dejaron todas sus cosas allí y un rato después fueron para casa de los padres de Ethan.

Tras pagar y bajarse del taxi, ambos de la mano, se quedaron mirando la fachada de la enorme casa.

-No pensaba que se las gastaban así…-murmuró Rick.

-Tienen dinero. Varias empresas…-Kate suspiró- Ethan es la oveja negra…A Él sólo le ha interesado las motos… Y poco más.

Rick apretó sus labios y asintió mientras apretaba la mano de ella en señal de apoyo y acariciaba con su pulgar.

-¿Estas lista?

-Sí.

Llamaron al timbre soltando sus manos y al momento la puerta fue abierta por una de las mujeres del servicio del hogar de los Smith que reconoció a Kate inmediatamente.

-¡Señorita Kate!-exclamó Ramona, una mujer regordeta y con canas.

Kate no esperaba que la mujer que llevaba tantos años trabajando para esa familia que prácticamente había visto crecer a Ethan la reconociera; no después de tantos años sin ir allí.

Ella había estado unas semanas allí cuando Tommy era un bebé.

Beckett miró a Rick, mientras la mujer le abrazaba con efusividad y los invitaba a entrar.

-El señorito Ethan y el pequeño Thomas están en el jardín.

-Gracias-dijo yendo hacia allí, siguiendo a Ramona.

-¿Los padres de Ethan no están?

-No, los señores salieron esta mañana de viaje.

Kate asintió.

Ramona miró esta vez a Castle, al que obviamente había reconocido.

Kate sonrió.

-Ramona, este es Richard Castle.

Rick alargó su mano para estrechársela a la mujer, sin embargo ella le abrazó con efusividad mientras le explicaba que le encantaba cada uno de sus libros y de sus artículos del Ledger que podía leer por internet.

Rick se separó de la mujer un momento después, bastante cohibido.

-¿Puedo ofrecerles algo de tomar?

-No, gracias Ramona.-Beckett le sonrió y atravesó el salón para ir hacia el jardín mientras la mujer iba hacia la cocina.

-Me ha tocado el culo-susurró Rick azorado.

Kate no pudo evitar reír levemente.

* * *

Kate salió al jardín, con Rick detrás suyo y se quedó mirando a su hijo que corría por el jardín perseguido por el perro de la familia. Por suerte el día era caluroso.

No pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio a Tommy enfundado en su bañador de las tortugas ninja saltar al agua sin miedo. Su risa era música para ella y verle así de feliz era lo más importante.

Ethan lo agarró de la cintura y lo lanzó al aire haciendo que cayera de nuevo al agua.

-Ey campeón, mira quien ha venido-dijo Ethan viendo a Kate acercarse.

-¡Mamá!-Tommy salió del agua como pudo y corrió hacia ella tirándose a sus brazos sin importarle las quejas de ella al ser mojada- ¡Has venido!

Lo dejó en el suelo y Tommy miró detrás de ella.

-¡Riiiick!-Tommy no dudó en tirarse a sus brazos también mientras Rick le abrazaba y éste empapaba su camisa.-Has venido también… ¿Dónde está Sophia?

-Está en casa con su abuela…Pero la verás pronto.-Dejó al niño en el suelo tras acariciar su cabecita.

Ethan frunció el ceño al verlos a los tres y salió del agua. Kate no pudo evitar echar un vistazo a los abdominales de él por donde unas cuantas gotas se deslizaban y rodó los ojos viendo como se lucia ante ella en ese bañador, marcando paquete y luciendo todos sus tatuajes mientras se recogía su larga melena rubia.

-¿Qué tal escritorcillo?-preguntó mientras le estrechaba la mano. Rick no dijo nada pero tampoco apartaba su mirada de él- ¿Has decidido dar un paseo?

-Corta el rollo, Eth, tenemos que hablar-dijo Kate seriamente.

El niño miró a los tres adultos.

-Cariño, porque no vas a jugar un ratito mientras nosotros hablamos… ¿Vale?-le preguntó Kate suavemente.

-Iré a jugar con Bob…-dijo señalando al perro que estaba entretenido con una pelota-¿Puedo Ethan?

Ethan asintió y acarició la cabeza del niño.

-No te metas en la piscina sin avisarnos. ¿Vale, peque?

El niño asintió y los tres adultos fueron a sentarse a la mesa que había bajo una sombrilla.

Ethan terminó de secarse el pecho y dejó la toalla a un lado. Agarró el paquete de cigarrillos que descansaba en la mesa y sacó uno, encendiéndoselo posteriormente.

-¿Qué hace él aquí, Katie?

-Él… Está conmigo-casi gruñó porque él la llamó "Katie".

Ethan alzó una ceja.

-Habíais roto…

-No. Yo la había cagado…Por cumplir con tu chantaje… Pero esto que estas haciéndome… Es chantaje, Ethan. No puedes amenazar con quitarme a mi hijo…

-Y no lo haré, te juro que no lo haré, pero quiero tenerlo cerca…Quiero que vivíais aquí… Tengo derechos. También es mi hijo.

-Y lo sé. Sé que es tu hijo, Ethan. Pero no te has hecho cargo nunca de él… Cuando tenía pesadillas era yo quien dormía con él… Era yo quien estuvo con él cada vez que tenía fiebre…-Kate suspiró- Y por un…

-Podría haber muerto…

-¡Lo sé! ¿Crees que no me siento mal? ¿Qué no me siento responsable?-Kate sintió la mano de Rick en su espalda acariciándola, intentando calmarla- Pero…No pude hacer más… ¡Contigo también hubiera pasado!

Los tres se quedaron callados.

-¿Es ahora cuando te has dado cuenta que tienes un hijo? Por que quien juega siempre con él…Le enseñó a hacer pis de noche o quien le lee un cuento es Rick…Él ejerció de padre sin ninguna obligación…

-Por qué no me has dado oportunidad… Dame…

-No, te he dado mil oportunidades Ethan…-suspiró- Y sé que tu… Que es tu madre quien te ha hecho hacer todo esto-suspiró-. Tommy podrá pasar tiempo contigo, algunas vacaciones… Fines de semana como hasta ahora, pero no me hagas ir a juicio, porque aunque tu familia tenga dinero… Yo iré a por todas…-dijo seriamente- Pienso ir a por todas y lucharé…Lucharé por la custodia completa y te hundiré.

Ethan no dijo nada. Ella tenía razón. La culpa era de su madre. Él tenía una vida muy ajetreada con la moto y los diferentes talleres y aunque quisiera hacerse cargo al cien por cien de Tommy no podría… Y aunque Kate y el niño vivieran en Chicago por motivos de trabajo estaría días sin verlo algunas ocasiones. Y probablemente, si le preguntaba… El niño preferiría vivir en Nueva York.

Además, si iban a juicio podía incluso ir a la cárcel por no tener algunos papeles de las motos en regla… Y si entraban en su taller…Podían incluso encontrar sustancias ilegales.

Soltó el humo de sus pulmones y apagó el cigarrillo.

-Os vais a casar…-murmuró viendo la mano de Kate.

-Si.-carraspeó- Tommy tendrá la familia que se merece.

Ethan asintió.

-¿Lo alejarás de mi? Si no voy a por la custodia compartida…

Kate negó. Los tres miraron al niño corretear con el perro. Él se merecía la felicidad completa.

-Podrás venir a verle cuando quieras…

-Pero ahora él –señaló a Castle- Será su padre.

-Tú nunca dejarás de serlo de todos modos… Así consta en su partida de nacimiento… Pero si, Rick será su padre-Kate se levantó- Me gustaría regresar mañana a Nueva York…

Ethan y Rick también se levantaron.

-¿Puede quedarse esta noche conmigo?

Kate miró al niño quien llegaba en ese momento y luego miró a Rick quien se mantuvo al margen. Finalmente, la detective aceptó asintiendo.

Por suerte, había sido más fácil de que lo había imaginado. Si tan sólo hubiera hablado con Rick desde un principio y también con Ethan…. Se habría ahorrado un viaje a Chicago y bastantes dolores de cabeza.

-Si me disculpáis, iré al servicio antes de marcharnos…

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó Rick entrecerrando los ojos.

Kate asintió pero no, no se encontraba del todo bien. Le dolían los riñones y también su vientre… Probablemente por el periodo.

A medida que iba hacia el baño, su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas tratando de recordar y haciendo cuentas de cuando tenía que tenerlo y esos pensamientos la hicieron sentirse peor.

Mientras tanto, Rick miró a Ethan.

-Espero que mañana esté con nosotros…-carraspeó- Que no hagas ninguna tontería…

-Ni se me pasaría por la cabeza… Sé que está armada-murmuró Ethan rascándose la nuca-Y es mi hijo también…

Castle asintió.

-Así todo será más fácil…Para todos.

Durante el tiempo que Kate estuvo en el baño, los dos se mantuvieron en un silencio incomodo.

Cuando Beckett apareció y se despidieron de Tommy por un par de horas, pidiéndole a Ethan que hablara con él… Los dos se marcharon hacia el hotel.

* * *

Cuando Rick cerró la puerta del hotel y se dio media vuelta se encontró con Kate recostada boca abajo en la cama, ocupando gran parte de ella.

Rick se acercó y acarició su espalda, y terminó por recostarse a su lado y besar su hombro despacio.

Su mano descendió hasta su cintura y se metió por debajo de la camiseta, acariciando directamente en su espalda, moviendo la yema de sus dedos con suavidad.

-Ya ha acabado todo…-murmuró sobre su piel, en su hombro.-Ahora seremos felices…

Kate apretó sus labios y trató de no llorar. Aun no estaba del todo bien, aun no tenía todo claro como para saber con certeza que todo iría bien…

Sintió un escalofrío cuando se quedó de lado y Castle se amoldó a su cuerpo, por detrás y sus manos fueron hasta su vientre… Tal como si pudiera leerle la mente y entender sus preocupaciones sin aun decírselas.

-Te quiero-susurró él en su oído sin soltarla, ascendiendo su mano hasta su pecho, apretándolo con suavidad- Y te deseo tanto…Kate…

Beckett se giró para encararlo y acarició su rostro con el dedo índice, acariciando su mandíbula mientras le miraba y entrelazaba sus piernas con las de él.

Castle la pegó más a él, acariciando su espalda hasta su trasero.

-Tenemos que hablar-susurró Kate cuando él atrapó sus labios, mordiéndolos.

-Puede esperar…-Rick volvió a meter su mano debajo de la camiseta-Ahora todo puede esperar-murmuró sobre sus labios e introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella.

Eso fue todo lo que Kate necesitó para perder la capacidad de hablar y de pensar… Fue todo lo que necesitó para perder la cabeza y besarlo con ganas mientras intentaba desabrochar la camisa de él, sin mucho éxito.

-Deja…Déjame a mi-dijo separándose riéndose- No soy el único que tiene ganas…

-No hables-pidió Kate mientras volvía a besarle y arrancaba todos los botones de su camisa sin darle oportunidad a intentar desabrocharla.

Rick abrió los ojos impresionado al ver como ella se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él, haciendo que a su vez él se irguiera en la cama, chocando su espalda contra la pared.

Kate le miró y acarició su abdomen haciendo vibrar su necesitada erección bajo sus pantalones.

-Kate…

-Shhh.

Ella tampoco quería pensar. Si, le necesitaba…Hacía demasiado que no lo sentía en ella y necesitaba hacerle el amor ahí mismo y en ese momento, olvidándose por completo si estaba en lo cierto que tenía un retraso de más de dos semanas.

Rick siguió besándola durante un buen rato acompañando esos besos de sus manos, acariciándola donde más necesitaba.

-¿Estás aquí?-murmuró mientras seguían revolcándose en la cama, ambos peleando por controlar la situación.

-Si-jadeó Kate, aunque obviamente seguía algo ausente.

Sin decir nada más, Rick se deshizo de su ropa y la de ella, necesitaba contacto físico, piel con piel.

Besó sus pechos haciendo que se olvidara por completo de nada más que no fuera concentrarse en las caricias que él le estaba proporcionando.

Castle la miró y apretó sus dientes alrededor de su pezón haciendo que este, se endureciera y que Kate soltara un gemido ronco, agarrando las sabanas con fuerza en el mismo momento que el escritor dirigió su erección a la entrada húmeda de ella.

-¡Hazlo!-clamó.

-Si…-Pero Rick no obedeció, se frotó contra ella, contra su hinchado clítoris haciéndola delirar.

-Castle…

-Si…

-No, no si…-el tono de Kate fue demandante y serio, tal como utilizaba con los sospechosos a los que interrogaba-Hazlo ya…Te necesito-Kate deslizó su mano entre sus cuerpos y agarró con fuerza su miembro.-Hazlo…

Castle no esperó más y se deslizó en su interior de una sola embestida.

Durante un buen rato lo único que se podía escuchar en la habitación fueron los jadeos de ambos mezclados con las respiraciones agitadas y el vaivén de la cama chocando contra la pared a medida que Rick aumentaba el ritmo de sus embistes.

-Más…Más….

-Argg…Kate…te he echado tanto de menos,….-se hundió hasta el final mientras sentía las uñas de ella clavarse en su trasero.

Escondió su rostro en el cuello de ella, besándola cuando sintió la liberación de todo su ser, corriéndose a borbotones al mismo tiempo que ella llegaba al clímax.

Se dejó caer con cuidado sobre su cuerpo tras salirse de su interior, dejando su cabeza en el pecho de ella.

Kate acarició su pelo mientras miraba el techo y recuperaba su respiración, sintiendo su cuerpo tan pegajoso como el de él.

-Te amo-susurró besando su pecho.

-Tengo un retraso.-soltó Kate-.

Rick alzó la mirada buscando la de ella, completamente pálido, sin saber si había escuchado bien.

Kate se levantó corriendo sin darle oportunidad a discutir lo que creía que acababa de escuchar y se encerró en el baño. Los ruidos de vómitos llegaron al momento al oído de Castle quien se dejó caer hacia atrás poniendo cara de angustia.

Aquello no lo esperaba.

* * *

¿De verdad quereis que pase? Por que yo realmente tenía pensado hacer otra cosa...Pero después de todos los reviews que pedis que este embarazada...mmm No sé, aun estoy a tiempo de modificar cosas jajaja Y que todo sea una falsa alarma...Quien sabe...jijiji. Alomejor es lo que es...


	46. Chapter 46

La revolución que tenía en la cabeza era comparable a los vítores y alegrías que había en aquella casa en aquel momento.

Hacía media hora que habían llegado, cargando un par de maletas que había conseguido traerse – el resto de sus pertenencias llegarían por mensajería a su apartamento para no importunar la vida en el loft- Y con Tommy anclado en los brazos de Rick completamente dormido.

Sin embargo, en cuanto escuchó la voz chillona de Sophia –Alterada por la cantidad de azúcar que había consumido- darle la bienvenida de nuevo a su verdadero hogar, Tommy se había despertado.

Y ahora no había quien los parara.

Estaban contentos.

Estaban felices.

Y no importaba que fuera casi media noche y que apenas habían comido unas hamburguesas mientras Tommy le explicaba a Sophia lo que había hecho en Chicago con su padre y todos escuchaban atentos hasta que las conversaciones se habían dividido y los adultos hablaban casi encriptadamente lo fácil que había sido llegar a un acuerdo con Ethan.

Rick miró a Kate frunciendo el ceño cuando Sophia salto a sus brazos y la cargó sin importarle nada, mientras se daban besos y se decían lo mucho que se habían echado de menos.

No habían hablado… Habían dejado el tema en el aire y no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto en su cabeza.

Martha sonrió ante la estampa familiar y se alegró por la pareja al igual que Alexis que había estado demostrando a su padre como aceptaba la situación y lo feliz que estaba por él y por su hermana y ella, abrazándolo un par de veces.

Kate bostezó.

-Creo que sería hora de ir a descansar-comentó levantándose del reposabrazos del sofá, al lado de Castle.

En la cornisa del techo aun descansaba un cartel que rezaba "Bienvenido a casa otra vez Tommy" Hecho por Alexis y Sophia.

Habían disfrutado de una velada improvisada y de las felicitaciones de Martha y Alexis a Kate sobre su compromiso al comprobar que la chica llevaba el anillo, no obstante ya era tarde y necesitaban descansar. Sobre todo, después de todo lo acontecido.

-¿Viviremos aquí?-preguntó Alexis

-Bueno, tendremos que mirarlo… Pero por ahora sí, ahora hay que acomodar de nuevo a Tommy con Sophia.-contestó Rick.

-Si, por que vamos a ser hermanos de verdad-exclamó Sophia saltando esta vez en los brazos de su padre.

-Exacto-besó su pelo.

Kate –con la ayuda de Martha- Recogió un poco todas las cosas del salón que estaban por medio y tras desear buenas noches a los tres, se perdió en la habitación del escritor, recostándose boca arriba en la cama y sin poder evitar pensar en lo poco que habían hablado ellos desde que le había confesado la noche anterior lo que reconcomía su mente.

Escuchó como Rick también les daba las buenas noches a los pequeños quienes subieron a sus habitaciones tras ponerse el pijama e ir al baño acompañados de Alexis.

Por suerte, habían conseguido convencerles de que si querían dormir solos en la habitación tenían que empezar a dormirse en su cama y no en el sofá como estaban acostumbrados.

Kate se levantó y se quedó sentada antes de que Rick entrara en la habitación y cerrara la puerta tras despedir a su madre.

* * *

Rick pasó de largo y se encerró en el baño quitándose la ropa y metiéndose en la ducha tratando de disipar todos sus nervios y relajarse. Minutos después, salió con una toalla enrollada en su cintura y se asomó a la habitación. Kate se desnudaba lentamente de espaldas a él.

No pudo evitarlo.

Se acercó hasta ella y masajeó su cuello haciendo que ella echara su cabeza hacia atrás, mojándose con las gotas que se deslizaban por el torso de él.

Castle besó su cuello varias veces.

-Creo que tenemos que hablar-murmuró sobre su piel.

-Si-jadeó Kate sintiendo las delicias que las manos de él hacían en su cuerpo- Espérame… Voy a ducharme.

Rick se separó y aprovechó para deshacerse de su toalla, secarse y ponerse unos bóxers para dormir. La esperó durante al menos media hora sentado en la cama y para cuando se desesperaba, Kate apareció vestida con unos calzoncillos de él y una camiseta algo ancha y el cabello algo húmedo goteando en sus hombros.

Se sentó a su lado, en silencio, mirando a la nada como él.

-Entonces…

Kate sintió que la angustia y las ganas de llorar la invadían.

-No sé.

Rick suspiró.

-¿Te has hecho una prueba?

Kate giró su rostro y le miró. Negó lentamente y él dirigió sus pulgares a sus ojos para impedir que llorara.

-Escucha no pasa nada…

-Sí, sí que pasa. En el caso de que si estuviera embarazada… Esto no lo habíamos planeado… Es muy pronto y….No quiero.

-¿Cómo?

-No… No me mal interpretes, Castle…

-Bueno no sé cómo quieres que lo haga, no hemos hablado de esto en todo el día ni del compromiso ni de lo que haremos….Y ahora dices que no quieres tener hijos.

-No, no he dicho eso-masculló viendo como él se ponía nervioso.

-¿Entonces?

-Sólo llevamos seis meses juntos prácticamente… Es muy pronto. Y ya hemos pasado por una crisis.

-No.-Castle gruñó- Eso ha sido porque tu…

-Gracias Castle-Kate apretó sus labios y se giró dispuesta a dormir, dándole la espalda.

-Escucha…Yo no quería decir eso, escúchame-dijo palmeando su hombro y haciendo que volviera a mirarla, aunque él también se había recostado.-Kate no tengo nada más claro en mi vida que esto.

Beckett abrió los ojos sorprendida y le pidió con la mirada que continuara hablando.

-Puede ser que te detestara-sonrió levemente- Puede ser que nos lleváramos mal… Pero cuando comprendí todo… Cuando te conocí de verdad….-Suspiró-No tengo nada más claro en mi vida que quiero estar a tu lado hasta que me muera desde ya… Que quiero que seamos una familia… Desde ya. Y sería genial que estuvieras embarazada porque no hay nada que desee más que un bebé contigo.

Beckett alzó las cejas sorprendida. Rick conseguía disipar sus dudas con sus palabras, conseguía que tuviera los pies en la tierra en cada momento y conseguía contagiarle su entusiasmo con todo, deseando casarse y deseando ser madre desde ese momento…

-Entonces…

-Tengamos un bebé.-contestó Rick-.

-Estas completamente loco.

-Sí, lo estoy-dijo besándola con ansia mientras sus manos se movían bajo las sábanas y la camiseta de ella acariciando su vientre- Estoy loco por ti y por mis hijos.

Beckett sonrió sobre sus labios y terminó besándole y pegándose a él entre caricias y risas.

-Pensaba…Después de no hablarme todo el día…Que te habías asustado.

-No, tú eres la asustada…Yo sólo buscaba la manera de decirte esto y no asustarte más…-rió-Nos vamos a casar, Kate…Tengo cuarenta años…No quiero perder el tiempo…Podemos ser padres.

-Si-murmuró Kate acariciando su nuca, con sus piernas entrelazadas a las de él- Todo esto es muy rápido…-comentó aunque ella siempre había querido tener un hermanito para Tommy… Alguien que estuviera allí siempre para él a diferencia de ella que había sido hija única y aunque no se podía echar de menos algo que no había conocido, siempre envidiaba las historias que contaban sus amigos.

-Si…-susurró-Pero nunca ha tenido nada más claro, Kate.-acarició su nariz-¿Y qué tal si… Ya que tal vez no es seguro que ya estés embarazada…Cosa que no sé como ha sucedido-dijo entre besos-Que tal si nos ponemos a practicar a ver si funciona?

Kate soltó una carcajada y se frotó contra su cuerpo sintiendo la incipiente erección de él en su bajo vientre.

-Sí, te enseñaré como ha ocurrido-dijo bajando su mano y agarrando su miembro haciéndole jadear.

* * *

Castle bostezó sonoramente provocando que Espo y Ryan se giraran en su dirección mientras hablaban frente a la pizarra blanca, discutiendo un nuevo caso.

Kate descansaba en su silla mirando a sus compañeros y algo ausente. Su mente estaba en otro lado… Tenía demasiadas cosas en mente: El final de curso de Tommy y Sophia, Alexis y su baile, hablar con Lanie…, su visita con la doctora, buscar una casa para todos, poner al día sus casos, decirles a todos que se iban a casar…

-¿Beckett?

-Mmmm Si…-contestó al aire volviendo su atención a los dos detectives.

Los dos habían aceptado como si nada que Castle regresara al equipo ese mismo día y tras las felicitaciones incluidas las de su reconciliación se habían envuelto en el caso.

-Ok-comentó Kate- Id sobre esa pista, Castle y yo repasaremos las finanzas de la hermana y todas las llamadas telefónicas.

-Hecho-contestó Espo-Y bro, tomate un café.

Kate miró a Rick quien puso cara de circunstancias y se sentó en su propia silla, al lado de ella.

Beckett acarició su mano disimulando.

-Sabes, estos días que no estuviste…Eche de menos la silla aquí-sonrió y le miró parpadear varias veces-Tienes demasiado sueño… ¿Por qué no te vas a descansar?

-Por que quiero estar contigo… Y aunque me gustaría tomar un café… Por solidaridad-dijo al ver su rostro descompuesto-No lo haré…

Kate frunció el ceño.

-Castle… No estoy embarazada, ya lo hemos verificado esta mañana-dijo en un tono bajo y con algo de molestia.

Después del susto inicial al percatarse que tenía una falta y con todos sus problemas con Ethan, se había ilusionado por contagio de Castle. Él quería ser padre… Y se había dado cuenta a medida de esos sucesos. El problema era que el test de embarazo que él había ido a buscar esa mañana había dado negativo.

Por suerte aun no habían hablado con los niños.

-¿Entonces por qué siguen las nauseas con el café? ¿Por qué estas ausente?

-Por que tenemos que organizar una cena-se masajeó la sien-Y que estén todos disponibles para decir que nos casamos… Y buscar una casa…Serán nervios.

-Ah…Ya…-contestó no muy convencido- Pero y…

-Lo sé… Tendría que haberme venido-suspiró- Yo siempre he sido regular-bufó-Iré al médico en un rato… Ahora iré a ver a Lanie.

-¿Te acompaño?

-No, tienes que ir a buscar a Tommy y Sophia.

-Cierto-suspiró Rick.- ¿Me llamarás con cualquier cosa?

Kate asintió.

* * *

Alexis se dejó caer hacia atrás y se hizo la muerta mientras las luces rojas de su chaleco parpadeaban. De pie frente a ella y vestidos con diferentes chalecos y armados con sus propias pistolas laser, Tommy y Sophia se reían a carcajadas mientras veían a su padre hacer el tonto.

Rick miraba todo desde el sofá, mientras a su vez miraba en su portátil páginas de inmobiliarias.

Después de salir de la escuela ese último día antes de la fiesta de final de curso, habían ido a comer un helado y a comprar esas pistolas para pasar media tarde jugando con ellas.

-¡Eso no vale, Alexis!-se quejó Tommy viendo como la chica aprovechaba su "muerte" para contestar algunos mensajes en su móvil.

Kate se sentó a su lado tras ir a la cocina a por un vaso de zumo. Habían estado todo el día separados y ella seguía ausente.

-Esa es enorme…

-¿El que es enorme?-preguntó Sophia.

Kate alzó la vista viendo la niña casi a su lado.

-Papá y yo estamos buscando una casa.-contestó Kate mientras seguía moviendo el puntero por la pantalla observando las diferentes opciones para su nuevo hogar.

Tommy y Alexis corrieron a su lado.

-¿Podemos elegir entre todos?

-Creo-Rick miró a Kate-Que sería lo correcto. Después de todo… Somos una familia.

-¡Siii! ¡Vamos a ser hermanos de verdad!

-Esa no… No necesitamos diez dormitorios o vendrá la abuela a vivir con nosotros…

-Y el abuelo-comentó Tommy.

Todos rieron.

Kate miró a Rick y le susurró al oído:

-Algo de espacio si necesitaremos… Seremos uno más…

Castle se separó completamente sorprendido y abrió la boca sin saber bien si había escuchado bien pero la sonrisa de Kate se lo confirmó completamente. Por lo visto los análisis con la doctora habían dado positivo mientras que la prueba había dado un falso negativo.

Rick besó a Kate en los labios ante las quejas de sus hijos por tal muestra de afecto en presencia de ellos y se focalizaron en volver a buscar una nueva casa.

* * *

A ver, he subido ya el capítulo para no darle más vueltas y seguir para terminar la historia. Hubiera sido incoherente y bastante trillado que después de todo ella no estuviera embarazada y sólo fuera un retraso y nervios...Se me hacía raro, siento a los que estabais en contra de la idea de que estuviera embarazada haberlo hecho pero os confirmo que esto no variará la dinamica ni cambiará los capitulos que quedan. Quedan 4... No va a centrarse en el embarazo ni nada, estos capitulos ya es para darle un cierre a la historia como tenía pensado desde un principio. No quiero estirarla más y que al final se haga pesada y repetitiva.

Gracias por leer y por comentar como siempre.


	47. Chapter 47

Sorry por tardar ;-)

Gracias por leer y comentar como siempre.

Quedan 3.

* * *

-¿Donde dejo la caja donde esta el cactus?-preguntó Rick en su oido, detras de su espalda.

-Callate-contestó riendo y soltó un gritito cuando Castle le palmeó el trasero riendo tras besar su cuello.

Beckett dio un trago de agua viendo como su prometido cargaba otra caja con su ropa y donde probablemente si, estaba el juguetito... Esa camiseta que le marcaba los biceps y pensar en todo lo que habían hecho la noche anterior... De pronto le hicieron sentir demasiado calor. Solo esperaba que no estuviera demasiado cansado para atender sus necesidades incrementadas por las hormonas.

Por fin habían encontrado una casa que se adecuaba a las necesidades de la familia que estaban formando. Y por fin tenían unos días de descanso para poder realizar la mudanza. Desde que habían regresado de Chicago había pasado más de un mes. Los niños estaban desbocados con las vacaciones de verano.

-Todavía no lo entiendo… Brooklyn-murmuró Martha, quien en lugar de ayudar, merodeaba detrás de ellos tratando de hacerles cambiar de idea.

Kate sonrió sentada en una de las cajas de plástico con juguetes de los niños.

Todavía no habían contado a nadie de su estado, aunque pronto empezaría a notársele por que ya estaba de casi 4 meses, sin embargo, Rick después de verla cargar con varias cajas le había casi suplicado que descansara un rato.

-El barrio no está nada mal.

-Es Brooklyn…

Kate no dijo nada y observó su nuevo hogar. Un hogar que empezaba a construir con Rick. Habían vendido el apartamento que le había alquilado a ella y el loft se lo había alquilado a un amigo de la familia y con ese dinero y parte del sueldo de Kate podían permitirse vivir en esa casa urbana y con jardín bastante holgadamente.

Por el momento la casa estaba vacía y llena de cajas, pero todos y cada uno de ellos estaban disfrutando el hacer la mudanza y el comenzar a decorar su casa a su gusto.

-¡Me pido la habitación de arriba!-gritó Alexis-Soy la mayor…

Castle se sentó al lado de su prometida y acarició su espalda.

-Chicos, chicos, hay habitaciones para todos…-comentó viendo como Tommy y Sophia, a pesar que no les importaba el tamaño de sus habitaciones también discutían con su hermana mayor.

-Perfecto papá, pero yo elijo la de arriba de todo…

-Como quieras Lex-dijo quitándole importancia y observando como Sophia había perdido interés en las habitaciones y se había marchado al salón a jugar con unos muñecos junto a Tommy.

Rick, acarició el vientre de Kate al descuido y besó su cuello.

-Hay habitaciones hasta para el pequeño…-susurró sin percatarse en la mirada de su madre.

Beckett no pudo evitar sonreír. Él siempre le sacaba una sonrisa con sus caricias…

Cada noche, antes de irse a dormir le acariciaba el estomago de esa forma tan tierna deseando que empezara a notársele y teorizando sobre el sexo del bebé.

Ella simplemente daba gracias porque apenas tenía síntomas más allá de algunas nauseas que estaba controlando y que en breves en el segundo trimestre pasarían.

Ambos estaban completamente perdidos el uno en el otro hasta que Martha los interrumpió.

-¿De verdad, necesitáis tantas habitaciones?-preguntó sospechando.

-Madre…-carraspeó separando su mano-Somos 5…. Necesitamos espacio. Si.

-Está bien…

Rick se levantó dando por terminado su descanso y se dirigió a fuera de la casa donde Espo y Ryan y algunos trabajadores les estaban ayudando a descargar cajas del camión de la mudanza para hacerla más rápido. Martha aprovechó y se acercó hasta Katherine, sentándose a su lado en otra de las cajas de plástico.

En el último piso y en forma de casi guardilla ocupando prácticamente toda la planta superior se escuchaba los gritos de Alexis contenta por su habitación.

En el piso de en medio se encontraba las habitaciones de Tommy y Sophia –quienes ya no compartirían habitación- Una sala de juegos y otra habitación junto con varios baños y la habitación principal de la casa que contaba con baño propio.

Y por último, en la planta inferior donde se encontraban en ese momento las dos mujeres, se encontraba el enorme salón con chimenea, una cocina, un baño y un despacho para Rick más grande que el que tenía en el loft y que pensaba compartir con su mujer.

-Entonces…

Beckett miró a su suegra.

-¿Nacerá más o menos en diciembre o enero?

-¿Qué?-preguntó casi sin voz.

-Mi nieto…-dijo señalando con la mirada con su vientre.

-Como…Como te has enterado…Nosotros…No…Los niños no lo saben, Martha…

-Katherine-Martha agarró su mano mirándola emocionada- Tranquila, no seré yo quien tenga esa charla con ellos…-sonrió- Me alegro muchísimo por la noticia.

Beckett sonrió emocionada mordiéndose el labio y correspondió el abrazo de la actriz al momento.

Rick entró en ese momento y frunció el ceño. Tan sólo con la mirada de Kate supo que su madre sabía de la buena noticia…

No dudó en acercarse a ambas y abrazarlas haciéndolas reír.

-¿Por qué os abrazáis?-preguntó Sophia desde el suelo del salón.

-Por que nos queremos mucho-contestó Castle rápidamente- ¡Y porque hemos terminado la mudanza!

-¡Genial!-exclamó Tommy levantándose -¿Podemos jugar ahora a futbol?

Rick se echó a reír y asintió. El niño no lo dudó y salió corriendo a buscar su pelota sin saber donde la había dejado.

Al mismo tiempo, Ryan y Espo entraban por la puerta para despedirse y de paso, acercar a Martha hasta el centro quien tenía una cita.

Todos se despidieron dejando a la familia en su nuevo hogar.

* * *

-¿Listo?

Tommy asintió. Saltaba de un lado a otro mientras miraba fijamente a los pies de Rick. En ese momento le había tocado ser portero y estaba frente a la chimenea del salón –vacio de muebles en ese momento- esperando a que su padre chutara.

-Vamos, papá! Chuta!-increpó Sophia.

Castle formaba equipo con ella mientras que Alexis estaba formando equipo con Tommy. Kate era el comodín. A veces jugaba con unos y otras con otro pero la mayor parte del tiempo se reía de lo torpes que los cuatro podían llegar a ser.

Rick chutó y la pelota – de espuma, para no hacerse daño – Rebotó y paró en los pies de Tommy.

El niño controló el balón con los pies y se la pasó a Alexis echando a correr hacia el otro extremo del salón donde habían improvisado una portería con dos cajas.

Alexis le devolvió el balón y cuando finalmente iba a chutar, Kate agarró a su hijo y lo derribó.

-¡No vale! Es trampa.

Sophia le quitó el balón y se lo pasó a Rick, sin embargo Alexis lo derribó a él.

-¡Eso es falta!

-No, lo de antes era falta…-se quejó Tommy, completamente sudado pero terminando por chutar el balón lejos-¡Goool!

-Tramposo-se quejó Sophia.

-Dios…Estoy agotado-dijo Rick dejándose caer en el suelo, a su lado Kate acarició su pelo- Por suerte las habitaciones todas tienen cama…-Suspiró.

-Venga… Todos a la ducha… Luego cenamos y mañana terminamos la mudanza. ¿Ok?

-Si-Alexis se acomodó en el único sillón apartado que había en el salón junto con el resto de cajas de libros.

-¿Puedo bañarme contigo?-preguntó Sophia a Kate.

-Claro-contesto ella- Tommy tú te bañas con Rick cuando acabemos…

-Sí, mami.

* * *

Kate miró a Sophia quien saltaba completamente desnuda en su cama –lo único que había en la habitación principal- sin importarle nada. Adoraba esos momentos de la infancia…

La niña rió y saltó hasta llegar a donde estaba ella, vestida solo con unas braguitas y una camiseta de tirantes y el cabello aun húmedo.

Se colgó de su cuello y le dio un beso en los labios, como solía hacer Tommy en alguna que otra ocasión.

Ambas se quedaron calladas cuando escucharon dentro del baño a Rick y Thomas cantando una canción de Disney, completamente desafinada.

-Que mal cantan.

-Sí, es verdad-rió Kate-Ven aquí que te visto…

La niña se acercó y se dejó vestir por Kate. La miró a los ojos y sonrió.

-Te quiero mucho mami-susurró Sophia, haciendo que Kate se emocionara sin poder evitarlo.

-Yo también te quiero, cariño.

Un rato después, cuando consiguió vestirla con su pijama de Rapunzel, Tommy entró corriendo a la habitación completamente desnudo mientras Rick, con el cabello también húmedo y con solo unos calzoncillos puestos le perseguían.

-Thomas, hazle caso a Rick.

-Ya se lo hagooo-se quejó dándose la vuelta y rodando. Sophia se quedó recostada en la cama junto a su papá mientras Tommy se vestía con su pijama de Star Wars con la ayuda de su mami.

-¿Podemos dormir juntos?

-Por fiii.

-Solo hoy…

Rick y Kate se miraron con los niños entre medio y finalmente asintieron.

Sophia se abrazó a Kate al mismo tiempo que Tommy lo hacía con Rick y ambos supieron que había llegado el momento, sobre todo cuando Alexis pasó por delante del pasillo y les saludó para desearles buenas noches.

Su padre le pidió que entrara un momento a la habitación y la pelirroja confusa se sentó en el borde de la cama.

Rick carraspeó.

-Lo que Kate y yo queremos contaros-dijo mirando a los tres niños.

-Es que vamos a ser una familia ¿No?-interrumpió Sophia- Se va a vestir de princesa…De novia… y será mi mama.

-Si-suspiró Rick-Pero también…

Alexis miró a su padre.

-¿Está embarazada?

Rick asintió.

-¿En serio?

Los dos adultos temían de la reacción de la adolescente, sin embargo, también tenían miedo de la reacción de los niños, al tener solo cinco años y tantos cambios de golpe…

-Eso es…Es una sorpresa.

-Pero… ¿Es…una sorpresa bien, Alexis?

-Si…Si…Claro…-musitó y se abrazó a su padre y luego a Kate, aun bastante impactada por la noticia.

-¿Vamos a tener un hermanito?-preguntó Sophia abriendo los ojos.

-Si-Kate acarició su vientre.

-¿Uno de verdad?-preguntó Tommy- ¡Por fin Santa me va a hacer caso!

Kate sonrió, porque en efecto, Tommy se había pasado las ultimas navidades antes de pasarlas con los Castle pidiéndole a ella y a Ethan –cuando lo vio en navidad- Un hermanito. Por supuesto que el rubio había aceptado pedírselo a Santa a pesar de la mirada de rencor de la detective.

-¡Bieeen! ¡Y será un niño!

-Eso no lo sabemos…

-Será un niño-pidió Rick también-Tiene que serlo porque si no…Siempre sois mayoría-se quejó.

-Exacto-dijo con esfuerzo el pequeño tirándose sobre Rick, quien le acarició el cabello corto del niño que ya había empezado a crecer y a rizarse levemente.

-¿Y dónde está mi hermanito? ¿En tu barriga?

Kate asintió ante las preguntas de Sophia, quien al momento le levantó levemente la camiseta y miró el vientre de Kate quien apenas tenía una leve curva.

Alexis sonrió haciéndose a la idea y comprendiendo el motivo por el que se habían mudado a aquella casa en Brooklyn, con tantas habitaciones –una para cada uno- y un jardín para jugar con los más pequeños.

Sonrió. Su padre y su hermana eran completamente felices y aquello era mejor que cualquier cosa.

Se despidió de Sophia y Tommy con un beso de buenas noches al igual que hizo con su padre y la prometida de éste y salió de la habitación de ellos dejándoles a solas con los enanos.

-Entonces… El bebé… ¿Cómo ha llegado ahí?-preguntó Tommy alzando una ceja y haciendo que sus padres se miraran entre ellos, con cara de angustia. No habían pensado en esa pregunta.

Kate siempre había creído que esa pregunta llegaría más tarde…

-¿Y cómo saldrá de ahí?-preguntó ésta vez Sophia.

Rick sonrió a Kate y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, mientras con la mirada le pedía turno de palabra.

Los niños se recostaron uno a cada lado de Castle para poder escuchar con atención.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Sophia súper atenta.

-Si…-Rick sonrió- Entonces…Para que el bebé se forme… Siempre se forma porque entre el papá y la mamá se quieren mucho…

-Hay amor.

-Eso, es-dijo riendo al confirmar lo que Tommy dijo.

-Se necesitan dos celulitas pequeñitas…

-¿Qué son cedulitas?

-Celulitas-corrigió Beckett acariciando el pelo de la niña-Es… Nuestro cuerpo por dentro está lleno de Células.

-Alaa…

-Sí, con dos celulitas…Una de papá…. Y Otra de mamá… Y se hacen muchas muchas celulitas juntas que acaban formando al bebé.

-Pero papi… Que la mama y el papá estén juntos, sin ropa…eso… es…

-Azquereso-dijo Tommy.

Los dos adultos se echaron a reír, sobre todo por la pronunciación del niño.

-No dirás lo mismo cuando seas mayor, enano-bromeó Rick.

-Castle…

-Lo siento-rió.

Beckett acarició su vientre mientras observaba como Rick seguía explicándole con paciencia y respondiendo todas sus dudas. Jamás imaginó que aquel idiota que había conocido el primer día de colegio de su hijo y su autor favorito sería sin lugar a duda el mejor padre que podría haber encontrado para su bebé.


	48. Chapter 48

Faltan dos capitulos aparte de este...¿Creeis que llegamos a los 1000 reviews? jajajajaja MIL GRACIAS es lo que os tengo que dar por seguir hasta aqui :)

* * *

Rick salió del baño descalzo y con la camisa desabrochada al igual que el lazo de la pajarita negra de su traje. Su rostro cambió por completo al verla con los ojos cerrados y la acarició con la mirada sin poder evitar sonreír.

Supo que no había hecho nada mejor en esa vida que contraer matrimonio con esa mujer.

Su mujer.

Sonaba tan bien…

La madre de sus hijos.

Uno en camino.

Rió y recordó las palabras que le había dicho escasos minutos antes de entrar al baño "No te duermas… Tenemos que….Ya sabes".

Se acercó hasta la cama comprobando que incluso dormida estaba preciosa y siguió con su mirada el cuerpo de ella, desnudo, apenas con la ropa interior blanca y un sexy liguero de encaje blanco.

Se había quedado dormida en su noche de bodas.

Kate respiró hondo y movió su nariz en un gesto que hacía normalmente mientras dormía. Se acomodó entre las almohadas y él no pudo evitar recostarse a su lado aun vestido con cuidado de no despertarla.

Descansó su rostro en el cuello de ella, besándola con cuidado y posó sus manos en el vientre –cada vez más abultado pero que al estar delgada apenas se delineaba una curva donde descansaba su hijo- y cerró los ojos dispuesto a descansar.

_Una semana antes…_

El sol se escondía tras el horizonte mientras Tommy y Sophia correteaban vestidos en sus trajes de baño disfrutando los últimos días que permitían bañarse a esas horas… El verano y las vacaciones estaban llegando a su fin, desgraciadamente.

Y tanto Kate como Rick esperaban el inicio de la escuela con anhelo. Les encantaba pasar tiempo con sus hijos y sobre todo en su casa de los Hamptons -decidiendo hacerlo como tradición cada año- disfrutando de sus días libres, de sus antojos de helado, sus baños en la playa… Pero los niños estaban realmente acelerados con tantas vacaciones y azúcar y ellos ya necesitaban un descanso de todo eso.

-¡Boooomba!-gritó Thomas saltando de esa forma en el agua y salpicando a su tía Lanie.

-¡Tommy!-se quejó la morena completamente empapada.

Javi se rió, sentado en el borde de la piscina mientras observaba a su chica.

-El tío Javi me lo ha dicho-se excusó el niño nadando y riendo.

-Javier, te voy a matar-dijo mientras le miraba desafiantemente dando un sorbo a la bebida que llevaba en la mano. Lanie se acercó hasta donde estaba Kate con Alexis, colocando platos en la mesa que habían colocado en el jardín.

Sophia se lanzó al agua y empezó a chapotear jugando con Espo y Ryan que acabaron por meterse mientras Rick se encargaba de la barbacoa.

Jenny estaba sentada en una de las sillas acunando a su bebé.

La rubia sonrió cuando vio como Kate la miraba. Sonrió. Las dos mujeres dejaron toda la mesa lista y se acercaron hasta Jenny para sentarse a su lado.

-Mi niña y tu bebé se llevaran poco tiempo-comentó Jenny.

-Si…

-Estoy tan contenta por la noticia-intervino Lanie.

Javi salió del agua junto a Tommy, ambos envueltos en una toalla. Rick le tendió una cerveza a su amigo mientras Ryan cargaba con Sophia acercándose a la mesa.

-¿De cuanto estas?-preguntó Kevin.

-De casi cinco meses… aproximadamente… No llevamos muy bien la cuenta-dijo mirando a Rick.

-Sí, pero lo que si llevamos bien es que será niño-sonrió y le tendió otra cerveza a Ryan y ambos dieron un trago.

-¿Es seguro?

-No, no lo es. Pero Rick está empeñado en que será eso… Porque son pocos chicos en casa-Kate rodó los ojos-Y su madre le da esperanzas por la forma de mi vientre.

Todos echaron a reír mientras los más pequeños y Alexis estaban sentados en la mesa robando patatas fritas sin que los adultos se percataran de ello.

-Bueno aquí lo más importante no es el sexo del bebé… Ahora lo importante es… ¿Cuándo os casáis?

Tanto Rick como Kate pusieron casa de circunstancia. Obviamente ella había aceptado… Y tarde o temprano ocurriría sin embargo, estaban demasiado ocupados con la vuelta al cole, la mudanza, la visita al ginecólogo para comprobar que todo estuviera bien.

-Ya…Ya habrá tiempo…-carraspeó Beckett algo incomoda.

Sus amigos se miraron entre ellos y decidieron ignorar ese tema.

-¿Comemos o qué?-increpó Espo provocando las risas de todos.

_2 día antes…_

Kate pasó por la habitación de Tommy y la encontró vacía. Frunció el ceño y escuchó la aterciopelada voz de Rick al otro lado del pasillo, en la habitación de Sophia.

Se acercó lentamente y se asomó a la habitación, apoyándose en el umbral.

Sonrió viendo a Rick en medio, leyéndoles un libro de Harry Potter mientras Sophia y Tommy estaban a su lado, parpadeando con esfuerzo.

El primer día del nuevo curso escolar había sido agotador para todos. Incluso ella, que tan sólo había estado en la doce sentada frente a un montón de papeleo estaba cansada.

Rick levantó la vista y se topó con la mirada de Kate. Bajó el tono de voz y siguió leyendo hasta que Beckett les señaló a sus hijos.

Los dos completamente dormidos sobre él.

Castle dejó el libro –Que era de Alexis- Sobre la mesita de noche de su hija y se movió con cuidado de no despertarlos.

Los miró a ambos y sonrió.

-¿Puedes llevarlo a su cama? Ya sabes que si no luego… Acabará durmiendo con Sophia y cuando uno le pegue una patada al otro…

Rick asintió y agarró con cuidado a Tommy quien escondió su rostro en el cuello del adulto.

Lo llevó hasta su habitación, que a diferencia de la de su hermana, estaba decorada con los colores de los New York Red Bull, con temática de deportes mientras que la de Sophia la temática eran las princesas.

Lo depositó en su cama y el niño se acomodó para dormir sin siquiera despertarse.

Le dio un beso de buenas noches y salió de allí. Un par de segundos después, entraba en su habitación encontrándose a Kate recostada en su cama.

Se lanzó con cuidado y besó sus labios mientras acariciaba su vientre.

-Estoy realmente agotada…

-Yo también-se dejó caer de espaldas a la cama, mirando el techo.

Ambos se quedaron un rato en silencio, mientras se acariciaban con ternura, sin ir más allá, sin querer desencadenar una sesión de placer que sería imposible de seguir el ritmo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Estaba pensando…

Kate acarició la frente de Rick, justo donde su cabello nacía formando su siempre bien peinado flequillo. Enredó sus dedos en su cabello echándoselo hacia atrás mientras sus piernas se mezclaban con las de él bajo las sabanas y se acariciaban juguetonamente.

-¿Qué piensas?

-Que Javi tiene razón…

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Kate confusa.

-¿Cuándo nos vamos a casar?

-No…No sé… ¿No tenemos prisa no?

-No…-dijo Rick, aunque seguía pensativo- Pero Kate… Luego con el bebé…No tendremos tiempo y…

Beckett se mordió el labio. Tenía razón. Cuanto antes lo hicieran mejor para todos.

-¿Tienes dudas?

-¿Qué?

-Si tienes dudas…

-No. ¿Cómo voy a tener dudas? Vas a ser el padre…

-De tu hijo…

-O hija-corrigió Kate acariciando con su pulgar la mandíbula rasposa de él- Y de Tommy.

-Ya lo soy, si…

-Y yo de Sophia y Alexis…No necesitamos nada más, pero si, tienes razón…Deberíamos hacerlo cuanto antes…

Ambos se quedaron mirándose y se besaron con ternura y cariño.

-¿Crees que podrías conseguir un vestido para…No sé… dentro de dos días?

-¿El laboral day, Rick?

-Es lo mejor, los niños tienen fiesta en la escuela, podemos pasar el fin de semana en los Hamptons y…. Déjame que me encargue yo… Tu sólo consigue un vestido, a tu dama de honor…Algo azul….

-Ya sé…

Kate rió ante su entusiasmo y sintió un cosquilleo en su vientre que no supo si era provocado por su bebé o por toda esa situación.

-Estás loco…

-¡Estoy loco por ti!-la besó con ansia.

_Aproximadamente 10 horas antes…_

Trago saliva mientras frotaba sus manos nerviosamente. Detrás de él el marco no podía ser más impresionante. El atardecer se acercaba a pasos agigantados en el cielo, convirtiendo el azul en rojizo, escondiendo el sol tras el horizonte. El mejor momento del día para observar desde el jardín de su casa en los Hamptons.

El mejor momento del día para unir su vida a la mujer que amaba.

Se acomodó los gemelos de las mangas de su traje blanco. Habían decidido que todos vistieran lo más claro posible y por ese motivo, Ryan y Espo, que como padrinos esperaban a su lado en el pequeño altar que habían situado allí, iban vestidos con un traje claro y camisa azul.

Frente a él, sólo había una fila de asientos –dejando un pasillo en medio- donde estaban su publicista y su editora, la capitana de la doce, Jenny con su bebé, acompañada de Alexis que solo hacía que sonreírle y apoyarlo.

Martha se acercó hasta él, radiante como siempre, le dio un beso, tratando de tranquilizarlo y se sentó al lado de la mujer de Kevin.

Lanie pasó por el pasillo en un vestido azul cielo –como el de Alexis- acompañada por una suave música melódica y se situó al otro lado –El lugar al lado de Kate-. Le guiñó el ojo a Castle y éste se quedó paralizado cuando a lo lejos, en la entrada al jardín vio a Kate del brazo de su padre.

Sonrió al ver a sus hijos delante de ella.

Sophia estaba preciosa con un vestido beige adornado con unas florecitas de color lila que así mismo decoraban su cabello castaño y suelto en una melena lacia.

Hizo una mueca el verla descalza, caminar por el pasillo tirando algunos pétalos de flores.

Unos centímetros por detrás, Tommy, repeinado y vestido exactamente como Castle con traje blanco y pajarita negra, pero también descalzo portaba los anillos.

Al llegar a la altura de Rick, se posaron a un lado, ambos aguantando los anillos.

Kate avanzó lentamente y nerviosa agarrada del brazo de su padre. Al llegar al final del improvisado pasillo de la improvisada boda que Rick se había preocupado de organizar, jadeó hondamente y miró a su progenitor.

Sonrió emocionada.

Jim, con un traje parecido al de los padrinos, la abrazó y posteriormente estrechó la mano de su yerno, pidiéndole entre susurros que la cuidara.

De más estaba decir que Castle asintió fervientemente y observó como el padre de la novia se sentaba al lado de su madre.

-Hola-susurró Kate acariciando la mano de Castle.

-Hola…-Rick le guiñó el ojo y apretó su mano. Bajó su mirada y se fijó en la leve curva de su vientre y en como el vestido era completamente blanco y también como Sophia, llevaba algunas flores en su cabello, sólo que ella lo llevaba recogido.-Estas preciosa.

-Tú no estás nada mal-se mordió el labio y pasó una mano por su cabello perfectamente repeinado como el de su hijo.

El encargado de oficiar la ceremonia laica les llamó la atención y comenzó a decir unas palabras. Fue algo corto y sencillo. Ellos no necesitaban más salvo decir sus votos y aceptar.

Llegado el momento, la primera en hablar fue Kate, diciéndole lo mucho que le había ayudado, lo mucho que le había costado aceptarlo y lo mucho que le amaba.

Tras unos aplausos, el turno fue de Castle.

Rick carraspeó nervioso y miró a todos los asistentes y luego a Kate.

-Yo quiero…decirte algo, pero…Primero…-se giró y buscó a Tommy con la mirada. Le pidió que se acercara.

Todos hicieron una mueca sin comprender que iba a pasar… y Sonrieron cuando Rick se agachó para quedar al a altura de Tommy.

-Thomas…Prometo sostenerte la mano y estar contigo para saltar juntos si hace falta…Prometo estar ahí para que te comas todo…Incluido las verduras-dijo riendo y haciendo reír a todos- Prometo contarte muchos cuentos y abrazarte bien fuerte.

Kate miró a su casi marido y a su hijo con un amor profundo que provocaba que sus ojos se aguaran.

-Me comprometo a enseñarte como un hombre tiene que tratar a una mujer… En mi relación con tu mami-sonrió mirando a Kate, aun agachado- Y por sobre todas las cosas me comprometo a protegerte, a cuidarte, y amarte para toda la vida.

Tommy asintió y se abrazó a Rick.

-Te quiero enano.

-Yo también papá-susurró.

Tommy corrió y fue hacia donde estaban su abuelo, su abuela y sus hermanas. Rick se levantó y miró a Kate quien lloraba. Él estaba a punto de hacerlo. Con cuidado, pasó su pulgar por su rostro y por debajo de sus ojos sin correrle el maquillaje.

-Te amo, Kate. Tu…Él-señaló a Tommy- Él…-señaló su vientre- Mis hijas…Sois mi vida.-deslizó el anillo como ella había hecho minutos atrás.

-Yo también te amo.

Ambos miraron hacia los invitados quienes aplaudieron y los dos no esperaron a que se escuchara el riguroso "puedes besar a la novia" porque ya se estaban besando.

Unos segundos después se separaron y Tommy se acercó a ellos saltando sobre Rick –orgulloso de que por fin Tommy fuera oficialmente un Castle - mientras Sophia fue tomada en brazos -con cuidado- por Kate.

Tras los aplausos comenzó la música y la fiesta…

_Aproximadamente 10 horas después…_

Kate se removió en los brazos de su ya marido y con esfuerzo abrió los ojos tras darse la vuelta quedando encarada hacia él. Acarició su rostro con delicadeza.

-Rick...-besó su mentón y éste reaccionó- Nos hemos quedado dormidos…

-Si…-susurró bajito.

-¿Ha sido perfecta…verdad?

Él asintió sin apartar la mirada de ella.

-Hasta el hurón de Sophia con esa minúscula pajarita…

-Fue más divertido cuando se le escapó…El grito de tu madre-rió y bajó el tono de voz-¿Y nuestra noche de bodas?

Kate se acomodó mejor casi sin poder contener el cansancio y el sueño. La boda había sido maravillosa y su padre y Martha se habían encargado de recoger y llevarse a los niños dándoles privacidad a ellos…Sin embargo, estaban demasiado cansados.

Rick se acurrucó a su mujer y siguió besándola.

-Mañana me encargaré de deshacerme de ese ligero-murmuró roncamente. Si, tenía ganas de hacerle el amor, pero ella estaba demasiado cansada…

-mmm Mañana…

-Sí, mañana… ahora descansa mi amor…

Ambos volvieron a cerrar los ojos.

-Buenas noches, señora Castle…

-Buenas noches, señor Castle-contestó Kate más dormida que despierta, con una sonrisa en su rostro.


	49. Chapter 49

Penulimo capítulo! Disfrutadlo ;-) Y muchisimas muchisimas muchiiiiiiiiiiisimas gracias por leer y por comentar (Hay un par de personitas que me estan leyendo ahora y djandome review en cada capitulo y eso se agradece mucho. Graciasssssssss)

* * *

-¿Lo harás?-preguntó mientras entraba en su casa hablando por el móvil- Si si, te debo una gracias…-colgó y vio el espectáculo que tenía frente a él.

En un rincón del salón habían colocado el árbol de navidad y casi toda la casa estaba decorada, sin embargo, en ese momento Tommy y Sophia estaban jugando alrededor de él y junto con toda la decoración con su nuevo arsenal de playmobils que Santa Claus les había dejado hacía un par de días.

Miró por encima del sofá y encontró a Alexis leyendo un libro.

Suspiró.

-Chicos…

Nada.

-Thomas…

Ninguna respuesta. Los chicos seguían jugando, ignorando por completo a su padre y este comenzó a perder la paciencia.

Se masajeó el puente de la nariz. Desde que estaban de vacaciones de Navidad, los niños estaban realmente desatados, sobre todo por todo el azúcar que ingerían a lo largo del día.

-¿Sophia?

Los niños siguieron corriendo alrededor del salón, esta vez con unas pistolas nerf mientras se disparaban los artefactos de goma que llevaban. Castle agarró uno al vuelo antes de que le diera y suspiró. Sólo pensó cuando su pequeño Francis Castle –en honor a su abuelo materno- naciera.

Aquella casa iba a ser un caos.

De repente un fuerte silbido resonó en todo el salón provocando que los niños se detuvieran al instante y soltaran sus armas, que Alexis se sobresaltara y que Rick se tapara los oídos.

Kate entró al salón con un silbato en la boca, era lo único que detenía a los niños últimamente.

Rick la miró de reojo. Estaba enorme, aun así, no había perdido autoridad.

-¡A recoger ya!-dijo seriamente-Sophia si no recoges tus muñecas llamaré a Santa Claus y…

-No puedes llamar a Santa-se quejó la niña-.

-Oh si, créeme si puedo, tengo línea directa con él. Tommy lo sabe…

-Es verdad-dijo el niño que había empezado a recoger sus juguetes- Tiene el teléfono de la señora Claus en su teléfono, Sophia-le contó casi como un secreto.

Kate se dejó caer como pudo en el sofá, al lado de Alexis y acarició su vientre. Apenas le quedaban menos de dos semanas para que su bebé naciera.

-Chicos ahora que estáis atentos…-dijo viendo que en cuanto habló dejaron de recoger para prestarle atención- Mañana dormiréis en casa del tío Javi y la tía Lanie.

Tommy frunció el ceño.

-¿Papá?-preguntó Alexis.

-¿Si Cariño?

\- Mañana es fin de año… Yo pensaba ir a una fiesta y…-suponiendo que sus padres no volverían hasta año nuevo y tendrían que quedarse con sus tíos.

Rick fue a hablar pero Kate le agarró del brazo y se quedó callado dándole permiso a la detective para decidir.

-Tienes permiso hasta las 2.

-¿Las 2?

-¿Quieres hasta la 1?

-No, no las dos está bien… ¿Y luego?

-Javi te irá a buscar e irás a su casa con tus hermanos…

-¿Y vosotros?-preguntó confundida.- ¿Y por qué no nos quedamos con la abuela?-su abuela siempre era más permisiva que un par de detectives como Espo o Ryan.

Kate miró a Rick por que no tenía ni idea de por qué sus hijos no pensaban pasar año nuevo con ellos.

-La abuela tiene una fiesta… El abuelo está de viaje y nosotros…-carraspeó- Es una sorpresa…Además creo que llegaremos a esa hora más o menos para unirnos a la fiesta de vuestros tíos.

Alexis sonrió y asintió. No dijo nada más, simplemente salió del salón alegando que tenía que ir a decidir que ponerse al día siguiente y a hablar con unos amigos.

-Papi-Tommy se agarró de su brazo-¿Y nosotros porque no podemos ir a esa sorpresa?

Kate se mordió el labio y sonrió.

-Por que…-carraspeó- Os aburrirías. Ya quedamos que para vuestro cumpleaños, cuando el bebé ya haya nacido…Iremos a Disney… ¡Esa es vuestra sorpresa!

-¡Bieeeen! ¡Disney! ¡Disney!-exclamó Sophia-.

-Si…Y ahora a seguir recogiendo-dijo Castle señalando con la mirada todos los juguetes.

Él se acomodó al lado de su mujer y acarició su vientre con ternura para luego apretarla entre sus brazos, besando su cuello. Nunca se cansaba de hacerlo y no era porque apenas llevaban tres meses casados… No, ni aunque pasara una vida entera seguiría deseando a esa mujer.

* * *

-No hemos salido de la ciudad…-susurró caminando con cuidado, agarrada por Rick.

-Deja de investigar en esa cabecita tuya-rió- Es una sorpresa…

-Está bien-se quejó Kate.

Kate se detuvo cuando Rick hizo que frenara y escuchó como abría una puerta y le hacía entrar.

-¿Lista?-susurró en su oído. Kate asintió con los ojos vendados y sintiendo la cercanía del cuerpo de su marido pegado a su espalda. Sus caderas se ceñían a su trasero y aquello le estaba resultando demasiado estimulante.

Castle le quitó la venda de los ojos y esperó a que sus ojos se adaptaran.

Kate parpadeó un par de veces y abrió la boca sin saber que decir, completamente sorprendida.

-Rick… Esto…

Castle miró la cara de su mujer.

-¿Cómo? ¿Dónde…? –preguntó confusa sin entender nada.

Rick acarició su mano.

-Vi que alquilaban este apartamento…Y no lo dude….

-Ya pero…

-No hemos podido viajar por-señaló con la mirada su avanzado estado de embarazo- Y… Nos merecíamos la luna de miel ¿NO?

Kate asintió mirando la sala principal donde había una barra de bar –con un camarero que estaba preparando cócteles de diferentes colores sin alcohol- y que le sonrió.

Todo estaba meticulosamente decorado con temática caribeña.

Cómo si realmente estuvieran en una isla paradisiaca celebrando su postergada luna de miel.

Kate sintió como sus ojos se aguaban de la emoción y se abrazó a Rick como pudo debido a su prominente barriga. Las últimas semanas sólo hacía que llorar por todo.

Al separarse se percató que el suelo de la estancia estaba todo lleno de arena. No quiso preguntar cómo demonios se las había apañado para hacer aquello en ese piso vacío.

-En esa puerta-señaló una-Tenemos ropa para cambiarnos… Y adecuarnos…No te preocupes por qué hará calor-le guiñó el ojo.

Obviamente no se refería a la calefacción que estaba puesta…

Kate entró en la habitación que Rick había señalado antes de regresar a la estancia principal donde seguía el camarero preparando las bebidas y la cena, algo de pescado a la parrilla que olía realmente delicioso.

Por suerte en el último trimestre soportaba todo tipo de comida aunque no debía pasarse con ciertos alimentos.

-¿Y cuando queramos…disfrutar de…Ya sabes nuestra luna de miel?-preguntó viendo como Rick se despojaba de la ropa y quedando en calzoncillos se colocaba unas bermudas de color claro y una camisa hawaiana. Realmente se estaba poniendo cachonda de verlo así.

-Mike, el camarero de ahí fuera se largara…Y…Hay otra habitación-dijo alzando las cejas juguetonamente-Que he preparado para nosotros…

-Mmmm

-Tiene jacuzzi…Aunque lo usaremos como bañera normal..

Kate frunció el ceño y asintió. Odiaba todas esas absurdas cosas que no podía hacer debido al embarazo, como disfrutar de comidas suculentas o el pescado, viajar, usar un jacuzzi… Suspiró.

-Ayúdame-dijo girándose para que subiera la cremallera del vestido holgado y playero de color amarillo que había escogido para ella-Tengo hambre…

Rick rio mientras le ayudaba y su rostro cambió cuando su mujer movió su mano hacia atrás y apretó su entrepierna.

-Y no de comida…

* * *

Kate se recostó en la cama enorme que había en el centro de la habitación. Miró el techo y sonrió viendo el cielo estrellado dibujado en él. Castle había reparado hasta en el más mínimo detalle y aunque había disfrutado de la cena y los cocteles sin alcohol de diferentes colores, de sus pies tocando la falsa arena de aquel suelo o del jacuzzi con música ambiental como si estuvieran bañándose en el océano, sabía que lo que venía lo iba a disfrutar el doble.

El postre.

-¿Te ha gustado la cena?

-Estaba deliciosa-confirmó Kate sin apartar la mirada de su marido.

-¿Una buena falsa luna de miel?

-Perfecta-susurró con sus labios sobre los de él-¿El postre?

-Estas…golosa-dijo Rick posando su mano sobre uno de sus pechos y apretando con suavidad, haciéndola gemir.

-Rick…Me duelen-masculló a pesar de que había gemido.

-Ok… Para disculparme….mmm como has tenido bastantes antojos de ello-sacó lo que escondía detrás de su espalda- ¿Chocolate?

-¿Es sobre ti?

Rick se quedó paralizado y observó la mirada de ella. Le miraba como un depredador mira a su presa segundos antes de asaltarlo. Hacía tiempo que -a pesar de la revolución de hormonas-no la había visto tan necesitada.

Castle asintió lentamente contemplando como las tornas se habían girado y ahora era ella quien tenía el control, tras recostarlo en la cama y despojarse ambos del traje de baño que aun seguía húmedo después de las caricias y besos que se habían otorgado en el relajante baño.

Kate dejó gotear parte del contenido del chocolate liquido sobre el torso de Rick haciéndole sisear ante el contacto frio con su piel tibia y éste alzó la cabeza.

-Quieto vaquero-dijo Kate posando su mano sobre él. Ella estaba sentada a su lado y se inclinó subiendo su mano hasta su cabello, aun húmedo.

Besó sus labios lentamente sin apenas contacto entre sus torsos y cuando Castle intentó ahondar en su boca, esta se separó dejándole con ganas de más.

-Estas juguetona…-rió-Me gusta…mmm-Castle cerró los ojos cuando sintió la lengua de Kate lamer alrededor de su pezón, manchado de chocolate.

La detective, golosamente lamió todo su torso disfrutando del sabor dulce del que se había impregnado.

Kate sintió el miembro erecto y duró de su marido sobre su pecho y se frotó deliberadamente contra él.

-Kate…Por…Diosss….-jadeó intentando moverse, pero de nuevo esta se lo impidió.

Rápidamente agarró el bote de chocolate y dejó un hilillo de él desde su abdomen hasta su bajo vientre. Rick se irguió para observarla y con dificultad, siguió el camino de chocolate que había dejado con su lengua hasta asaltar su erección sin previo aviso.

Castle acarició el cabello de su mujer, ayudándola en sus movimientos pélvicos mientras deliraba de placer ante la juguetona boca de ella rodeando su mástil.

-No…voy…No…-Kate le miró desde esa postura y se movió, sin soltar su erección acariciándola sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

Ahora era el turno de él. Kate se recostó boca arriba y apartó la mirada sintiéndose avergonzada.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Castle deteniéndose.

-Estoy…enorme-susurró- Ni siquiera…-no siguió sintiendo como Rick abrió sus piernas lo máximo que pudo y se colocó entre ellas frotando su erección entre sus pliegues y dándole real importancia a su clítoris-Ahhmmm-Kate se agarró a las sabanas.

-Que no puedas ver-dijo posando su mano manchada de chocolate en su vientre con cuidado-No significa que no sientas.

Rick siguió moviéndose despacio, jugando con ella, tan solo frotándose, a veces más rápido y otras más lenta guiándose por los gemidos de su mujer y sus pequeños grititos.

Echó un buen chorro de viscoso chocolate sobre uno de sus pechos y succionó con fuerza, mordiendo su pezón y degustando el líquido marrón hasta hacerla delirar, mientras sus acometidas seguían contra ella apenas penetrándola, sabiendo que así no la incomodaría…

-Rick…Dios…Rick…-gimió hondo-Te necesito…No pares…Pero… -Abrió los ojos y le buscó intentando buscar una posición más cómoda- Ponte detrás...Ponte…Hazme….

Castle tiró el bote de chocolate hacia un lado y ayudó a Kate a levantarse. Ambos rieron cuando el obstáculo del vientre de Kate les impedía besarse con facilidad.

Kate sonrió sobre la boca de él como pudo y sin dejar de besarse y acariciarse, se recostaron en la cama.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Castle, detrás de ella, besando su hombro y acariciando sus pechos.

-Mmm…Estoy perfectamente-susurró con la voz cortada de la excitación, sintiendo como su marido se movía, con su pene entre sus piernas rozándola hasta el delirio-Sigue…

Rick apretó levemente sus senos y mordió su cuello para luego besarlo, aun degustando parte de chocolate que se había quedado ahí y lentamente comenzó a penetrarla.

-Te adoro Kate…Hacerte el amor…Es lo mejor que me puede pasar cada noche-gimió en su oído mientras se movía lentamente adentro y fuera de ella.

El constante movimiento de su pelvis, la dureza de él entrando y saliendo, y su mano deslizándose por su cuerpo, acariciándola con experiencia, sabiendo donde y cuando debía tocar, concentrándose en su sexo a la par que aumentaba el ritmo de sus caderas hicieron que Beckett no tardara mucho en llegar al éxtasis, gritando de placer cuando sintió como él culminaba, vibrando en su interior.

Ambos se quedaron callados durante unos segundos, recuperando el ritmo parejo de sus respiraciones sin dejar de acariciar su piel que ardía por los retazos del momento que acaban de compartir entre esas sabanas húmedas por su piel perlada en sudor.

Rick, quien segundos antes había contenido el aliento mientras se desconectaba de su otra mitad, respiró hondo y sonrió.

Kate se giró para observarle y sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban mientras sus ojos brillaban en el reflejo azul de los de él mientras su mano acariciaba su mentón.

-Te amo-susurró besando sus labios con ternura.

-Yo también…-dijo él roncamente sonriendo- Eres el amor de mi vida…

Ambos se quedaron callados, mirándose y acariciándose hasta que empezaron a escuchar el ruido atronador de los fuegos artificiales en la calle.

-Feliz año nuevo, Beckett.

-Feliz año nuevo, Castle-mordió su labio y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Hace un año… Estábamos así…Hace un año-sonrió recordando.

-Si… Bajo las sabanas y las mantas que habíamos montado para entretener a los niños-rió bajito- Si alguien me hubiera dicho que esto iba a suceder… Aquel día, le hubiera dicho "Si, tienes razón" "No me pienso separar de esta mujer en la vida…"

La mirada de Kate se oscureció levemente recordando como ella si había huido de él tras el secuestro de Tommy.

Aquello hizo que un pinchazo en su bajo vientre –Que bien recordaba de algunos años atrás- Nublara sus pensamientos.

Rick que supo perfectamente en que pensaba acarició su frente con su pulgar y colocó la suya bien pegada.

-Eh… No recuerdes eso ahora… ¿Ok?-Kate asintió-Sólo me refería a que... Antes de eso si alguien me hubiera dicho que estaríamos juntos, por mucho que me ponías…-rió- Que tendríamos una familia y a este pequeño campeón en camino…No le creería.

-Pequeño… Si…-jadeó levemente- En camino…

-¿Qué?

-En camino, Castle…-gimió levemente mientras hablaba-Creo que viene ya….

-¿Qué?-dijo casi sin voz.

-¡Estoy de parto, joder!-dijo Kate con enfado, provocado por el dolor-Acabo de tener una contracción. Tu hijo viene en camino.

Rick tragó saliva pálidamente viendo como ella se movía buscando su ropa. Él seguía paralizado, sintiendo su torso pegajoso por el chocolate reseco que había quedado en su piel y sin saber qué hacer, ya que no estaba preparado para eso… Se suponía que el bebé tardaría en llegar al menos dos semanas.

-¿Castle?-Kate chascó los dedos delante de él- Espabila, tenemos que ducharnos. No pienso llegar al hospital manchada de chocolate…

-Si…Si…Vamos…

Castle ayudó a Kate para ducharse al igual que él controlando en todo momento cada contracción, mientras no paraba –como durante todo el embarazo- En repetir en que estaba de camino SU HIJO.

_28 horas después…_

-¿Niña?

Kate asintió riendo ante el asombro de su padre, que acababa de entrar a la habitación. Les habían dado la sorpresa uno a uno y había sido realmente divertido ver todas las reacciones…

Primero habían sido sus hijos… Quienes Alexis y Sophia estaban contentas y Tommy enfadado porque no tendría con quien jugar a futbol….

Después había sido Martha quien había quedado más que contenta y por supuesto sus amigos y casi familia de la doce, Espo, Ryan y Lanie, quienes se habían mofado un rato de Castle.

Finalmente y tras regresar de un viaje, Jim había acudido al hospital nada más enterarse para conocer a su nieto… Que al final resultó ser nieta.

Ella estaba realmente agotada sin embargo, estaba más que feliz. Sonrió mirando a su bebé en sus brazos, tan parecida a ambos.

-¿Y el padre? ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado? Ya tenía unos planes…

Kate sonrió y miró a Rick quien en ese momento estaba totalmente dormido en el sofá al lado de la cama de Beckett, después de tirarse horas sin dormir, pendiente de su mujer y su hija.

El padre se había enamorado de su bebé nada más verla…

Sonrió recordándolo.

_-Kate es una niña-dijo Rick con los ojos llorosos y su bebé en brazos entregándosela al a madre, quien tras el esfuerzo reía y lloraba al a vez mientras sostenía a su hija por primera vez en la vida, sintiendo ese amor que hinchaba su pecho.- Es… Es una niña…Y es perfecta-dijo el escritor emocionado._

_-Lo es…-Rick se inclinó y besó los labios de su mujer._

_-Y lo has hecho…Perfecto, Becks… Formamos un buen equipo._

_Kate asintió con esfuerzo… Estaba realmente agotada._

_Horas después, ambos estaban a solas en la habitación esperando las primeras visitas, las de sus hijos y su abuela, aunque ninguno de los dos apartaba la mirada de la bebé que estaba despierta y curiosamente con los ojos abiertos._

_-Tiene tus ojos…_

_-Aun pueden cambiar, es muy pronto…_

_Ambos se quedaron embelesados mirándola._

_-¿Y ahora….Ahora como la llamaremos?-preguntó mientras acariciaba el pelo que se pegaba a la frente de su mujer._

_-Igual._

_Rick alzó una ceja._

_-Francesca…-susurró- Frankie. En lugar de Francis. Frankie…_

_Rick sonrió emocionado. Él siempre había deseado un hijo para ponerle el nombre de su abuelo como homenaje ya que su madre le había hablado de él en cientos de ocasiones… Sin embargo, sólo había tenido hijas. No obstante, Kate supo hacerle ese homenaje y el mejor regalo para él, un bebé precioso._

_-Francesca Katherine Castle-susurró él mirando a ambas, madre e hija y llorando al mismo tiempo.-Hola Frankie…Bienvenida al mundo._

-El padre está encantado-susurró acariciando los deditos de su hija.

Kate se perdió en esa pequeña manita… En esa pequeña vida que contemplaba entre sus brazos y que había dado un giro a la suya por completo…

Y pensó que tal vez si los caminos de ellos dos no se hubieran cruzado por unas absurdas peleas de patio de colegio, ninguno estaría en aquel momento allí, viendo como empezaban una nueva etapa, una nueva donde debían sumar un miembro más a esa increíble y maravillosa familia que habían construido juntos.


	50. Chapter 50

Se acabó.

Ha llegado el final y hasta aquí la historia más larga que he escrito. Tal vez (no es seguro) alomejor, algun dia me de por continuarla -de otra forma- quien sabe.

Gracias a todos por leer y por comentar, a toda esa gente que cada capitulo ha dejado un comentario... ¡Gracias! ¡MIL GRACIAS! A todos los anonimos a "Dafne" Que empezó tarde leyendo y me dejó comentario en cada capitulo...Gracias. Y a toda esa gente que no comenta pero que sigue leyendo igual e interesandose en la historia...

Gracias en especial a juno, berta, nuski, mery, caskett_18, katebfan, nancy, guiguita, sky, yaye, jenni... La mayoria de vosotros me aguantais diariamente y los otros me habeis comentado en cada capitulo. Merci.

Me animais a seguir dia a dia.

* * *

Miró al cielo y sonrió. La noche estaba siendo cálida pero no lo suficiente como para sentir el agobio que solía sentirse a finales de primavera –casi verano- en Nueva York.

Sentados en uno de los bancos de Prospect Park en su barrio, Brooklyn, dos jóvenes apuraban un cigarrillo que habían tomado prestado en uno de los descuidos de la tienda de la esquina del señor Stevens. Era un ritual que seguían desde hacía unos meses a pesar de que tenían el dinero para comprarlo y que estaban en peligro si su madre se enteraba de esa pequeña travesura.

Ambos soltaban el humo mientras miraban el cielo estrellado de esa noche, sabiendo que en unas horas sus vidas cambiarían…

Tommy apagó el cigarrillo y pisó la colilla con una de sus deportivas.

-Vamos-Se subió a la bici BMX de un color azul desgastado por los años y esperó a que su hermana se subiera en los estribos para pedalear hasta su casa, en la séptima avenida en la zona de Park Slope.

Aquello era algo que adoraba hacer. Pedalear con la brisa de la noche en su contra, golpeando en su cara, con las manos de Sophia sobre sus hombros, apoyándose en él para no caer mientras regresaban a casa después de salir a dar un paseo –Y en ocasiones fumar a escondidas o beber una cerveza- en el parque.

Al llegar a su calle, Sophia con su cabello lacio, largo, castaño y algunos mechos de color morado que contrastaban con los más claros, saltó de la bici en marcha y soltó una carcajada cuando estuvo a punto de caer como tantas otras veces.

Tommy se bajó de ella al derrapar y llegar a la puerta. Abrieron la verja de la propiedad y dejaron allí la bici. El chico, con cabello corto por detrás de un color casi rubio y un tupé –algo rizado y largo en ese momento- se dejó caer en las escaleras, sin importarle si sus pantalones se rompían más de lo que estaban.

-No quiero entrar aún…

Sophia –vestida con ropa de marca pero siempre cool: shorts vaqueros y camisa de cuadros por encima de una camiseta que se podía leer "Shut up and dance" - se sentó a su lado y apretó la rodilla de su hermano.

-Mañana todo cambiará… ¿Te has despedido de Rachel?

Tommy miró a Sophia de soslayo y asintió. Obviamente ella hablaba de la despedida intima. Sophia golpeó el hombro de su hermano con cariño. La joven no entendía que veía su hermano en esa chica que conocían desde la escuela cuando se había mudado desde Seattle. Era bastante feucha, de hecho, seguía siéndolo. Pero la realidad era que su hermano llevaba un año tonteando con esa chica.

Sophia alzó las cejas.

-Estas realmente pillado por ella…

Sophia sacó otro cigarro de su pantaloncillo corto. Por lo visto, ella había podido tomar otro en el descuido del vendedor. Se lo encendió y se lo pasó.

-¿Qué haces, estás loca?-susurró Tommy.

-¿Qué?

-Cómo nos vea mamá…Nos matará-sin embargo Tommy le dio una calada rápida y se lo volvió a pasar rápidamente, sabiendo que se la estaba jugando.

Sophia rió como siempre hacía y disfrutó del cigarrillo.

-Sólo…Sólo son tonterías de verano… Chiquilladas-dijo moviendo su mano intentando quitar hierro al asunto.

-El verano empieza mañana Sophia-dijo con un tono que no denotaba alegría, porque aquél iba a ser su último verano juntos antes de mudarse y por que como siempre su hermana siempre se saltaba las reglas de todo. –Con la graduación.

Sophia se apresuró a apagar el cigarrillo y tirarlo lejos cuando escuchó un ruido en el interior de su casa. Tommy no pudo evitar reír ante la angustia de la chica por ser descubierta.

-Entonces…Rachel vendrá mañana.

-Sí. Esperaba que desistiera…Ya sabes estarán todos pero…-se encogió de hombros-. Igual me gusta que esté… No sé.-repitió el gesto-.

-Dios santo, ella es una cabezota pero tú eres un calzonazos-rió- Realmente te gusta mucho…-Sophia tiró de su mejilla- El pequeño Tom está hecho un caballero…Enamorado con novia… Vas a ir a una buena escuela…-rió-.

-Tu deberías probarlo, Soph.

-Yo aprovecharé el tiempo, hermanito. Intentaré conocer a cuanto hombre francés con barba que me guste…Y….

-A papá no le gustará escuchar eso…-interrumpió Tom- Y a mí como hermano mayor tampoco.

-Nos llevamos una semana, idiota-rió Sophia.

Tommy se echó a reír intentando aplacar la ansiedad que sentía cada vez que sin querer acababan hablando de nuevo de sus planes de futuro. Realmente tenía ganas de empezar en su nueva escuela: la escuela Juilliard, la mejor escuela de música y encima en su ciudad…Con sus amigos y su equipo de futbol… Pero lo de tener a Sophia a miles de kilómetros, estudiando arte en París… No le hacía nada de gracia. Y además Rachel también se iba lejos.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio y cuando Tommy se dispuso a decirle a su hermana lo mucho que la iba a echar de menos y que tal vez sus planes podrían funcionar en su propio estado y no cambiando de país, un huracán de cabello oscuro y ojos azules- una mezcla perfecta de sus padres- abrió la puerta y bajó las pocas escaleras que habían en la entrada para llegar hasta donde estaban Tommy y Sophia.

Frankie, una chica de unos doce años, pelo largo y ondulado, oscuro como mamá con sus mismas facciones, pero con la mirada cariñosa y azul como su padre estaba en el escalón superior con los brazos en jarras y su frente arrugada. Miró a sus hermanos de forma desafiante.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo?

Sophia se incorporó levemente sin embargo, Tommy se recostó más.

-¡Habéis estado fumando!

-Cállate Frankie-dijo el chico moviendo su mano- Vete a jugar con tus muñecas o algo así…

-Yo no juego con muñecas, Tom-dijo molesta- Pienso decirle a papá que estabas fumando…

-Papá no dirá nada. Papá era peor cuando tenía nuestra edad-se mofó el muchacho.

-Pues a mamá. A mamá no le gusta que fumes. Ni tu tampoco Sophia.

-Yo…

Sophia intentaba comprender a la niña, estaba en el principio de su adolescencia… Esa edad. Suspiró. Sin embargo Tommy… Sólo hacía que molestarla y provocarla. Siempre estaban a la gresca.

Frankie salió corriendo y entró en casa.

-Vamos, antes de que mamá nos mate-dijo Sophia levantándose y tirando del brazo de su hermano para casi arrastrarle hasta el interior de la casa, siguiendo a Frankie quien de nuevo parecía un huracán revolucionando el hogar de los Castle.

Tommy cerró la puerta mientras escuchaba a sus hermanas subir las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de sus padres y como estos intentaban dialogar con ambas. Sonrió mirando el techo de la entrada y la pared donde había unas cuantas fotos de su infancia. Echaría de menos su hogar.

* * *

Tommy salió de la ducha y se secó rápidamente, acostumbrado a hacerlo así antes de que su hermana invadiera su baño y le pillara desnudo. Hacía años que eso no ocurría… Pero siempre había peleas por la hora que les correspondía del baño y vivía en alerta. Se colocó unos calzoncillos anchos de Batman y una camiseta del equipo de futbol de su colegio y salió de allí descalzo hacia su habitación.

Se recostó en la cama tras colocar un vinilo de The Beatles y que 'Here comes the sun' empezara a sonar.

-Cariño-Tommy abrió los ojos y miró a su madre apoyada en la puerta de su habitación. Estaba guapísima. Incluso entrando en esa edad que ella temía… Los cuarenta. Estaba simplemente preciosa. Ambos sonrieron a la vez- Baja un poco la música, es tarde…

Tommy se levantó y manipuló los controles de audio del tocadiscos.

-Y recoge un poco tu habitación-rió- Sabes que…Voy a echar de menos tu desorden.

Kate miró dentro de la habitación y vio ropa limpia sobre el escritorio de su hijo donde estaba el portátil y un par de discos y libros. Su tabla de skate y un balón de futbol en el suelo de la habitación con algunas deportivas y sus instrumentos en un rincón. Las paredes estaban decoradas con posters de grupos de música rock y con jugadores de futbol.

-Yo también voy a echarte de menos a TI mamá-bromeó Tommy.

Kate se sentó en la cama y el chico supo que no sólo había ido hasta allí para hablar sobre su desorden o para que bajara el volumen de la música. Tommy, quien ahora era más alto que Kate se sentó a su lado y esperó pacientemente a que su madre hablara.

Beckett olfateó.

-Habéis estado fumando.

Thomas reparó en la camiseta que se había quitado de camino a la ducha y bufó. Se le había olvidado.

-Ya sabéis que no me gusta…

-Lo sé, capitana… Sólo… Sólo fue hoy, salimos con los chicos y luego Sophi y yo… Bueno estuvimos por ahí.

-Ya…-suspiró- Que más da, ya no os podré controlar…

Tommy apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su madre. Ésta acarició su nuca, donde apenas tenía pelo y luego llevó su mano hacia la mata de pelo que tenía en forma de tupé.

-¿En serio este peinado te funciona?

-Que graciosa-murmuró- Escucha…-se enderezó- Yo no me voy tan lejos… -acarició su mano- Vendré a veros… Y a hacer la colada.

-Ah…Me quedo más tranquila si es por eso-bromeó- Porque desde luego esos pantalones rotos que llevas no los puedes llevar sucios.

-Dios, eres insoportable… El abuelo tenía razón-rió.

-No te pases, enano-le despeinó el cabello e intentó hacerle cosquillas pero Kate se rebeló y empezaron una batalla de cosquillas en la cama, casi golpeándose con las almohadas-Eh leoncito, estate quieto.

-No me llames así-dijo Tommy intentando respirar y acabó recostado prácticamente sobre su madre mientras ésta miraba el techo y le acariciaba el pelo como cuando era un niño pequeño.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando sólo éramos tu y yo?

-Si-susurró Tommy recordando los primeros años de su vida, cuando su madre hacía todo lo posible para que él tuviera la vida que ella quería para él, cuidando de él, como siempre yendo ella a los partidos de futbol hasta que en su vida aparecieron Sophia, Alexis y su padre e iban todos a verle.

Sonrió con nostalgia y se sentó mirando a su madre, ambos sentados en la cama del adolescente.

-Eras una pésima cocinera, mamá.

Kate golpeó el hombro de su hijo quién se río, y observó lo mucho que había crecido. Ambos se dijeron todo con la mirada y acabaron abrazados, casi llorando, hasta que Sophia entró en la habitación gritando que apagase la música y ella misma lo hizo.

La chica se los quedó mirando y no dudó un segundo en tirarse a la cama de su hermano y abrazarlos a los dos, mientras se quejaban de la falta de respiración.

Sophia se apartó y quedó en medio de ambos, recostados en la cama.

-Chicos, os voy a echar de menos… Creo que no podré aguantar hasta acción de gracias para veros...

-Cuando conozcas algún chico te olvidarás de nosotros…

-No estés celoso, Tommy. Tú siempre serás mío…

Kate rodó los ojos y rio, recordando aquella época cuando con ocho años, Sophia decidió que no quería ir con otra persona que con su hermano al baile del colegio y fingieron estar casados durante un año entero.

-Y vosotros siempre seréis míos-intervino Kate, besándolos a ambos y achuchándolos, para después levantarse.-Ahora es hora de dormir… Mañana es un gran día.

-Sí, lo es…

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron mirando a su madre quien se paró en la puerta antes de salir y les pidió que no tardaran mucho en dormirse. Ambos asintieron, sin embargo, Sophia no se movió de la cama de Tommy para charlar un rato más.

Cuando Kate llegó a su habitación y cerró la puerta, se apoyó en ella soltando un jadeo.

-Se hacen mayores, señora Castle-dijo Rick alzando la vista de su iPad desde la cama.

-No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora…-murmuró con los ojos vidriosos.

-Ven aquí…-palmeó su lado de la cama y Kate se recostó con su cabeza en el torso de él, quien aprovechó para besar su pelo.

-Te amo. Y aunque la casa ya no esté rebosante de niños y gritos… Seremos felices.

-Si…-Kate alzó la cabeza y atrapó sus labios-Yo también te amo, Rick.

* * *

-¿Listo?-preguntó Sophia aun con su birrete puesto y su toga, pero con unas deportivas calzadas en sus pies.

Tommy asintió aun frente a las escaleras de su casa. Dentro de su hogar esperaban familiares y amigos para terminar de celebrar la graduación de ambos a la que todos habían asistido y habían disfrutado del discurso de Sophia.

-Oye… Antes de entrar… ¿Llevas algo debajo de la toga?

-Tommy eres idiota-rió Sophia- Pues claro… Que no-rió- Sólo la ropa interior. Jajaja voy a ir a cambiarme ahora.

-Eres…Increíble, Soph.

-Lo sé-dijo con algo de arrogancia, copiada de su padre-Te dije que lo haría, me debes cien pavos-dijo subiendo las escaleras y entrando a su casa.

Por suerte, todos los invitados esperaban en el jardín. Los dos recién graduados subieron las escaleras corriendo y se encerraron en su habitación para bajar minutos después con ropa informal, vaqueros y camisetas.

Ambos fueron felicitados con vítores por todos los familiares (entre ellos su abuelo Jim y su abuela Martha) amigos, etc. y sonrieron avergonzados acercándose a saludar a todos al aparecer en el jardín…

Todo estaba iluminado por diferentes lucecitas dándole un toque encantador a la velada que durante horas fue testigo de cómo la gente disfrutaba de la comida, la bebida y la música mientras los niños se divertían jugando y los adultos charlaban.

-¡Tommy!

Thomas se giró cuando escuchó su nombre, entre la gente que se reunía en su casa y sonrió con esa increíble sonrisa que había heredado de su madre. Esquivó a su abuela quien hablaba con su abuelo sobre teatro mientras disfrutaban de un daiquiri y frunció el ceño mientras caminaba por el jardín esquivando también a Keith el hijo de los Ryan que a sus ocho años estaba enamorado de Sophia y así se lo estaba haciendo saber, tocándole el culo.

No pudo evitar reír al ver la cara de agobio de su hermana.

-Ethan-dijo Tommy cuando llegó a quien le había llamado. Chocó la mano con su padre, estrechándola y se acercó a darle un abrazo-¿Cómo estás?

-¡Como estás tú! Dos meses sin vernos y tienes hasta barba-contestó Ethan dándole leves toques en su mejilla donde crecía una pelusilla. Su hijo se apartó como pudo para no sentirse tan cohibido.-Tus abuelos te mandan recuerdos…

Tommy asintió - Ya tenía barba, papá-masculló enrojecido por la vergüenza- Es solo que ahora no me afeito.-comentó ante las burlas de Ethan.

-Ahh…Ya veo…-bebió de su cerveza- A las chicas les gusta este rollito ¿No? …

-No sé, tú me dirás, tu llevabas antes…-dijo Thomas-Pero alguien te ha cambiado eh…

-Touché-contestó Ethan mientras se remangaba las mangas de su camisa blanca, dejando a la vista algunos de sus tatuajes que antaño lucía y ahora solían estar tapados por esa camisa y las chaquetas del traje con corbata que llevaba. Además iba afeitado y con el cabello corto y sin ningún pendiente.

-¿Y dónde está la afortunada?

-Está….-Ethan miró por entre la gente- Ah…Aquí está…

Tommy sonrió cuando vio a la mujer de su padre acercarse hasta ellos y tras darle un beso en la mejilla y aceptar sus felicitaciones, agarró en brazos al pequeño que llevaba con ella. Un bebé de seis meses rubio y regordete.

-Adam está enorme-dijo moviendo al bebé arriba y abajo y haciéndole caras provocando su risa- Hola bro…-dijo riendo mirando al bebé- Soy tu hermano mayor.

-Si me disculpáis-intervino Ethan- Tengo que hablar con tu madre un momento-dijo divisando a Kate quien hablaba con Jenny Ryan en un rincón del jardín tranquilamente.

Tommy se quedó con el bebé en brazos viendo como su padre se acercaba a saludar a su madre y como hablaban tranquilamente mientras Rick les vigilaba de cerca. Sonrió.

-¡Toooommmy!-una voz chillona apareció a su lado y se agarró a sus piernas.

-¡Eyyy, Bellamy! ¿Cómo estas princesa?-acarició como pudo el pelo rubio de la niña que le miraba con adoración.

Alison, la mujer de su padre agarró a su hija de cinco años en brazos para que pudiera besar a su hermano mayor.

-¿Dónde está Sophia?-preguntó la niña.

-Por…-miró entre la gente- Allí-señaló donde estaba su hermana jugando con los hijos de Espo y Lanie, que eran más o menos de la edad de su hermana más pequeña, igual que la hija mayor de los Ryan - Corre ve… Estará encantada de verte-le dio un beso en la mejilla y su madre la dejó en el suelo para que echara a correr.

-No sé que tiene Sophia…-comentó Alison- Pero Bell está encantada siempre que la ve…

-Si…-Tommy miró a su familia y sintió un nudo en el estomago- Alison-le tendió al bebé-Voy… Voy a por algo para beber, hablamos después.

Tommy se acercó hasta donde estaba Sophia y la secuestró de los niños para ir a beber algo juntos. Desde que habían llegado a la fiesta apenas habían estado juntos. Ambos agarraron un refresco de una de las mesas improvisadas que había puesto su madre con diferentes bebidas en el jardín y se acercaron hasta Martin, el novio de Alexis que estaba haciendo hamburguesas en la parrilla.

-Lex, en serio… Nunca dejes a este hombre-dijo Tommy dando un trago a su refresco- Hace las hamburguesas deliciosas…

Alexis rió y se abrazó por la espalda a su hermano.

-Un discurso magnifico, Sophia-dijo Martin mientras daba vuelta a la carne.

-Gracias, aprendí de la mejor-dijo haciendo gestos a su hermana.

-Sí, casi no fue un plagio Sophi… "Hay personas que son una parte tan importante de nosotros que estarán siempre ahí pase lo que pase. Ellos son nuestra estrella polar, nuestra tierra firme y esa voz de nuestro corazón que siempre nos acompañará...SIEMPRE"

-Cambié algunas palabras-dijo Sophia encogiéndose de hombros y haciendo reír a todos- Pero gracias por los cumplidos… Jajajaja.

-¿Y a qué hora sale tu vuelo?-interrumpió Martin.

-Mañana por la mañana…

-Cuando nos vamos hacia los Hamptons…-dijo Tommy haciendo una mueca-. Es el primer año que no vendrá…Desde que inauguramos la tradición de pasar allí el cuatro de julio-se quejó-.

-Gracias por recordármelo-dijo Sophia y se alejó de todos.

-¿Qué?-dijo Tom mirando a Alexis y Martin.

Ambos hicieron una mueca.

Tommy suspiró y se alejó también y salió del jardín, atravesó el salón y salió de su casa, sentándose en los escalones de la entrada. Necesitaba un momento a solas… A pesar de que la gente había empezado a marcharse después de pasar un rato agradable con los graduados, él necesitaba alejarse de aquello… Sobre todo después de ver como su hermana se había ido molesta con él.

-Toma-en sus manos cayó una lata de cerveza. Tommy frunció el ceño y miró a su lado.

-Papá…

Rick se sentó a su lado, con otra cerveza en las manos e hizo una mueca, quitándole importancia.

-Se que eres menor, pero quedará entre tú y yo… Quiero tomar una cerveza con mi hijo antes de que abandone el nido…

Ambos abrieron las latas a la vez y le dieron un sorbo, mirando a la nada, o más bien a la calle desierta que tenían frente a ellos.

-No he visto a Rachel en la fiesta…

-No, al final no ha venido.

-¿Está todo bien?

-Sí, no sé…Ya sabes…Mujeres-bromeó Thomas.

-Sí, lo sé.

-Ey, no te pases eh. Es mi madre de la que estás hablando-chocó su puño contra la rodilla de su padre bromeando y ambos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos.

-Hijo…-Rick carraspeó- Ya sé que lo sabes…Y sé que bueno, ahora estaremos juntos pero cuando empieces el curso estarás independizado y…Sophia en Paris-Tommy asintió- Y vuestras vidas cambiará…Yo…-carraspeó de nuevo-Sólo quiero decirte que estoy orgulloso de ti.

Tommy sonrió como hacía desde que era un enano, casi exactamente a como lo hacía su padre. Porque si bien no era su padre biológico y sentía un enorme aprecio por Ethan y siempre habían seguido en contacto pasando vacaciones y algún fin de semana juntos, Rick era quien le había criado (y dado su apellido) y para él…le convertía en su figura paterna referente, en su padre, en su confidente y en su amigo.

Le abrazó con fuerza recordando las miles de veces que se había sentido arropado en los brazos del escritor y lo mucho que él- a pesar de algunas discusiones-le había hecho feliz a él y a su madre.

Se separaron y terminaron su cerveza entre risas y un momento después, entraron a la casa como si no hubiera sucedido nada.

En el salón, Frankie estaba sentada en el sofá en medio de Kate y de Alexis quien después de despedirse de Martin –quien tenía que trabajar- se había quedado allí, con su familia.

-¿Qué hacéis?-Tommy se acercó a la par que Rick a diferencia de que él se sentó al lado de Kate y Rick al lado de Alexis.

-Vemos fotos de nuestra infancia-comentó Lex.

-Oh dios-Tommy se tiró hacia atrás y se tapó la cara-Mamá por favor no les enseñes esa…Aquella…

-¿La que sales desnudito?-preguntó Frankie provocando las risas de todos.

-¿De qué os reis?-preguntó Sophia desde la puerta, llamando la atención.

-De Tommy desnudo.

-¿Aquella foto de navidad con su cosita pequeñita?-rió Sophia acercándose hasta donde estaba su hermana y se sentó en el suelo quitándole el iPad donde tenían fotos familiares.

-Sophia-se quejó Tommy-Como veáis esa foto otra vez pienso buscar la foto en la que tu sales mellada.

-No serás capaz-Sophia golpeó el pie de su hermano.

-Lo seré-Tommy se devolvió dándole un toque en la cabeza.

Sophia trató de golpear a su hermano y sin querer le dio a su hermana pequeña cuando ella intentó moverse. Ese golpe, provocó el enfado de Frankie quien golpeó a Tommy y Sophia desatando una pelea entre los tres que acabó yéndose enfadados cada uno por un lado.

Tommy a recoger lo que faltaba del jardín, Sophia a recoger lo que había en la cocina y Frankie –enfadada desde hacía semanas por que en el fondo no quería separarse de sus hermanos- a su habitación.

Kate suspiró mirando al vacio mientras Castle se movió hasta quedar a su lado y pasar su brazo por encima del hombro de su mujer.

-Pensad que a partir de mañana no aguantareis esas peleas-bromeó Alexis.

Kate asintió haciendo una mueca. A pesar de todo, incluso iba a echar de menos esas peleas entre sus hijos…

La capitana se levantó con esfuerzo y fue hacia la cocina para ayudar a Sophia mientras dejaba a Rick y Alexis hablando sobre uno de los casos que estaba llevando la pelirroja, que había seguido sus pasos.

Kate se apoyó en la puerta de la cocina y miró a su hija… Casi era más alta que ella igual que Tommy quien ya le pasaba desde hacía años. Suspiró. Los años pasaban y ellos habían crecido tanto… Parecía que tan sólo hubiera parpadeado y allí estaba Sophia, toda una mujer.

-Te oigo pensar desde aquí…

Sophia se giró y miró a su madre enfurruñada y siguió recogiendo algunos vasos de plástico. Cabizbaja y pensativa recordaba el brindis que hacía un par de horas les había dedicado a ella y su hermano.

Sintió la mano de Kate sobre la suya, deteniéndola en su tarea y la miró con los ojos aguados.

-Siempre que te enfurruñas…Te oigo pensar a kilómetros… Te sale humo de la cabeza Sophi-le sonrió repitiendo las palabras que Johanna Beckett le había dicho a su hija en su día y que Kate repetía constantemente a la adolescente.

Sophia abrazó a su madre y escondió su rostro en el cuello.

-Cariño…Sé que estas así porque…Te vas-dijo con la voz rota-Pero este será tu hogar…

Sophia se separó de su madre y la miró. Su labio aun temblaba.

-Ya no discutiremos… Ni pelearemos por tonterías… Ni podré visitar a Freddie en el jardín-musitó Sophia ante la mueca de Kate recordando el hurón, ya muerto de su hija- ¿Y qué pasará con el unicornio Bobby?-dijo haciendo un mohín por su peluche favorito que ni siquiera se lo había dejado a su hermana pequeña.

-Oh…Si, sí que lo haréis. Están las vacaciones…Las navidades… Los cumpleaños…

Sophia rió aunque no muy convencida.

-Escúchame, este siempre será tu hogar… físicamente. Pero nosotros estaremos aquí-posó la mano en el pecho de su hija justo encima por su corazón que latía rápido-Y existe Skype…Cariño, papá y yo siempre estaremos aquí.

Sophia asintió y se volvió a abrazar a su madre.

-Te quiero mucho mamá-susurró.

-Yo también princesa-susurró llamándola así como cuando era pequeña, con esa complicidad que las había unido desde el principio.

Tras separarse, entre risas y comentarios siguieron recogiendo con la ayuda de Rick y Alexis, quien a petición de Rick les explicaba el caso en el que estaba metida.

-Ya ves Sophia, siempre puedes seguir los pasos de tu hermana-dijo Kate mirando a su mejor detective, quien sorprendentemente había entrado en la academia para disgusto de Rick tras abandonar sus estudios de derecho- Y puedes encontrar el amor-dijo refiriéndose a Martin, el forense que colaboraba con la doce y novio de Alexis.

-No…Mejor no…-dijo Rick.

-Jajajaja… Papá tiene miedo de que tú también seas mejor que él resolviendo casos…

-Ayudando a Kate he resuelto muchos casos…

-Sí, pero menos mal que volviste a dedicarte a los best sellers…

Sophia asintió.

-Y yo no pienso mancharme las manos con un cadáver…

Todos echaron a reír.

* * *

Rick miró las puertas de las habitaciones de sus hijos. Todas cerradas. Aun recordaba la época en la que se mudaron a esa casa y Alexis estaba en a ultima habitación que más tarde acabó perteneciendo a Sophia cuando Alexis se mudó para ir a la universidad y más tarde a su propio apartamento.

Aun recordaba cuando alguna noche antes de ir a dormir jugaba alguna partida a la Xbox con Tommy… o les leía cuentos a él y Sophia, operación que repitió años después con Frankie… Quien cuando era solo un bebé ya escuchaba atentamente la voz de su padre.

Sonrió al entrar en su habitación. Todo estaba a oscuras salvo por la luz de la mesita de noche de Kate. Se sentó en la cama viendo una de las fotos familiares.

Y pasó un dedo por ella.

El tiempo había volado para todos… Las canas de su cabello que reflejaba la imagen del espejo se lo recordaba cada mañana.

Suspiró y avanzó hasta el baño al escuchar el sonido de la ducha. La idea de unirse a Kate se hizo presente en cuanto se paró frente la mampara acristalada delineando la silueta de su mujer al otro lado. Abrió la boca cuando escuchó un jadeo hondo.

-¿Kate?

-¿Qué…que…cuando has entrado?

-Hace dos segundos-Kate abrió la mampara completamente enrojecida mientras su esposo se desvestía para unirse a ella.- ¿Qué…? ¿Tu…estás?-señaló con su dedo índice y frunció el ceño consternado-¿Con el….?-señaló el chorro de agua que salía de la alcachofa de la ducha que Kate sostenía en su mano.

Beckett asintió mordiéndose el labio mientras entrecerraba sus piernas.

Rick abrió la mampara de golpe, disfrutando de las vistas del cuerpo de su mujer completamente libre de ropa, sin embargo ella cerró de nuevo.

-¿Es que ya no te valgo yo? ¿Con cincuenta años he dejado de cumplir?

-Castle cierra la boca-masculló indignada. Obviamente… Había sido un momento de debilidad en la intimidad que necesitaba para ella y había sido descubierta. No tenía nada que ver con él.- ¿Castle?-abrió los ojos como platos cuando se vio sorprendida contra la pared y acorralada por el cuerpo de él contra el de ella, completamente desnudo.

Rick apartó su cabello y mordió su cuello.

-mmm-gimió-¿Cuándo ha pasado eso?-preguntó relamiendo sus labios al sentir la erección de su marido contra su trasero.

-Hace dos segundos…Cuando he pillado a mi mujer con el chorro de…-Kate se giró y le tapó la boca.

-Castle, cállate y hazme el amor-dijo mirándolo a los ojos mientras su otra mano se deslizaba entre sus cuerpos y acariciaba con maestría el miembro de él.

Rick tan solo pudo asentir entre risas y gemidos a un tono bajo para que no fueran descubiertos por sus hijos… Por suerte, al día siguiente el modus operandi comenzaría a cambiar… Y aunque se marchaban de vacaciones a los Hamptons, uno de ellos se iba a la otra punta del planeta.

* * *

Rick tocó el claxon desde el coche familiar de siete plazas, lo suficientemente espacioso para todos los miembros de la familia Castle. Miró su reloj. Quería salir temprano para no pillar retención en la carretera al dejar a Sophia en el aeropuerto e inmediatamente dirigirse a los Hamptons para comenzar sus tradicionales vacaciones de verano.

Suspiró y se encogió de hombros mirando el coche donde estaban Alexis y Martin al otro lado de la calle, que esperaban pacientemente para irse con ellos a los Hamptons. La familia de Lanie y Espo y los Ryan como cada año, se unirían más tarde.

Se inclinó hacia adentro del coche y volvió a tocar el sonoro pito para apremiar a su mujer y sus hijas y se apoyó en la puerta de su coche para esperar.

-¡Venga Frankie, tenemos que dejar a Sophia en el aeropuerto!-dijo animando a su hija pequeña que en ese momento guardaba sus cosas en el maletero y se subía en los asientos traseros, por detrás de su hermano quien apenas había dormido la noche anterior y llevaba gafas de sol.

Kate salió de la casa y sonrió a Castle.

-¿Estamos?

-Sí, ya sale…

-¿Sophia?-preguntó su padre cuando la vio bajar apenas con una bolsa de viaje.- ¿Eso es todo?

La chica asintió. Dejó la bolsa en el maletero y se sentó al lado de su hermano.

-¿Y lo demás?-preguntó Rick cuando Kate se sentó al lado suyo y cerró la puerta.

-Lo demás lo vendré a buscar…-carraspeó- He… atrasado el vuelo.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Tommy quitándose las gafas y mirando a su hermana- ¿No te vas?

-Si me voy… Pero…-Sonrió-Lo siento no podía perderme el cuatro de julio en los Hamptons con mi familia…

-¡Wooohooo!-gritó Tommy- Siiii… ¡Esa es mi hermana!-la abrazó. Por que aunque mil veces se quejaba con su padre sobre la inferioridad con la que se encontraban en casa… Con tanta mujer, y a pesar de las mil discusiones que habían tenido en su vida… Sophia era su hermana y la protegería y amaría hasta el fin de sus días… Separarse aun le estaba costando.

Frankie, también emocionada se inclinó hacia adelante y se colgó de su hermana abrazándola por detrás.

-Vale…Vale que me ahogáis…-rió-.

Sus padres se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron. Rick cerró su puerta y se colocó el cinturón de seguridad.

Miró por el retrovisor y colocó la música a la par que dejaba su mano sobre el cambio de marchas automático.

Como era costumbre, Kate colocó su mano sobre la de él y acarició el dorso con su pulgar para luego acariciar el anillo de casado que llevaba Rick en su dedo anular, idéntico al de ella. Era una costumbre que habían adquirido a lo largo de los años y todas las experiencias vividas (entre ellos y sus hijos, algunas buenas y otras no tanto) después de 12 años de casados….

-¿Estamos todos?

-Si….-contestaron sus tres hijos detrás, cansados de que su padre hiciera lo mismo siempre que salían de viaje a los Hamptons después de que un año, accidentalmente se olvidaran a Frankie en casa y tuvieran que regresar.

-Recuento.-dijo Castle seriamente-uno-se señaló a sí mismo- Dos-señaló a Kate- tres, cuatro y cinco-dijo contando a sus hijos- Esta bien, como siempre, cinco-le guiñó el ojo a su mujer.-Somos cinco.

Kate sonrió.

-Somos seis. Alexis –señaló el coche en el que se subió la pelirroja junto a su novio y esperó a que su padre encendiera el motor y arrancara para poder seguirle- Tu y yo al final sumamos seis.

-Sí, se me olvidaba… Al final fuimos seis.

**FIN**

**Nunca me había costado tanto poner Fin. JAJA. Nos vemos pronto!**


End file.
